Les opposés s'attirent
by Tenshi D. Clara
Summary: Clara rêve de s'évader de sa petite vie bien trop monotone à son goût. Son souhait le plus cher va se réaliser, mais elle tombera dans un manga qu'elle ne connait que trop bien, One Piece ! Elle connaît leurs passés, leurs futurs et leurs histoires, mais osera-t-elle faire basculer les choses pour forcer le destin ?
1. ARC-1 Chapter 1

Salut salut ! Je me lance dans ma première fiction à chapitres sur One Piece, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Et c'est parti pour le premier chapitre ! Les prochains seront plus longs, mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi, tant mieux pour vous, tant pis pour moi ! **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Une arrivée bien étrange…**

J'attends désespérément le facteur. Il doit me livrer un colis hyper important commandé sur un site qui vend des objets en rapport avec One Piece, et oui, comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis une grande fan de One Piece et je collectionne tous les objets que je peux trouver sur internet.

Ah ! Le voilà enfin !

Je me précipite dehors pour aller chercher le courrier en espérant que mon colis a bien été livré ! J'ouvre la boite aux lettres et…miracle ! Mon colis est là !

En plus, Morgane doit venir me voir tout à l'heure, je lui montrerai ma trouvaille !

Je le prends et remonte en vitesse dans ma chambre sans fermer la porte à clé, pour Morgane.

Une fois bien installée sur mon lit, j'ouvre l'art book mais à la place des images je trouve un texte bien étrange.

« _Tu t'apprêtes à vivre une aventure vraiment extraordinaire et dangereuse ! Si tu veux continuer de mener une petite vie bien tranquille alors ne tourne pas la page… »_

Têtue et curieuse comme je suis, une affirmation du genre ne peut que me pousser à tourner la page, ce que je fais sans plus attendre. Tout d'un coup, la page se met à briller étrangement. Une voix retentit dans ma chambre.

« _Tu as tourné la page ? Je t'avais prévenue ! Tu es bien courageuse de risquer ta vie ! »_

Le livre me parle ?

Mais…c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_« Ton atterrissage va être épuisant, tu vas dormir pendant quelques temps. Adieu et bonne chance ! »_

Hein ?! Mon atterrissage !? Mais ?! J'ai tant de questions… Il fait noir et je me sens tomber, tomber…

Je me réveille dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, une infirmerie.

J'ai la bouche sèche. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour me les humecter.

Un petit gémissement de douleur sort de ma bouche.

Je m'assoie difficilement les jambes sur le coté et me rends compte qu'on m'observe.

Je relève la tête et me retrouve nez à nez avec un torse musclé. Un sourire niais me fixe.

« AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Où est-ce que je suis ?! Hurlais-je tout en essayant de sortir du lit.

\- Hé ! Mais calmes-toi ! »

Je n'arrête pas de gigoter, en pleine crise de panique, mais il ne l'entend pas de la même oreille. Il m'attrape les poignets et me plaque au lit.

Je tente de me libérer de sa prise, mais il a beaucoup plus de force que moi.

Je gigote encore, il finit par me relâcher.

Un sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire éclaire son visage. J'en profite pour le détailler.

Je découvre alors un garçon vraiment canon de une ou deux années de plus que moi. Ses cheveux noirs ondulés encadrant des yeux aussi noirs que de l'obsidienne tombent en cascade un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, ses tâches de rousseur le rendent encore plus craquant qu'il ne l'est déjà, et un chapeau orange tombe sur ses épaules musclées. Je distingue un tatouage sur son épaule gauche : A$CE.

Je me mets en pause.

Mais attendez ?!… Je le connaîs ce garçon…ça ne serait pas…non impossible… !

Pourtant, c'est bien Portgas D. Ace, le commandant de la 2ème flotte de Barbe Blanche qui est penché au-dessus de moi… Je me suis si souvent imaginé à la place de ces filles qui rencontraient Ace dans des fictions que j'ai lu sur Internet, et il est là, devant moi… C'est trop…

J'appuis sur la touche lecture.

Il me prend par les épaules.

« Hé oh ! Ça va ? »

J'essaye de prendre sur moi et là je déballe tout :

« Je m'appelle Clara, j'ai 19 ans et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Je me souviens juste d'avoir ouvert un livre et entendue une voix bizarre puis plus rien… »

Le beau commandant me dit :

« Moi c'est Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe Blanche, tu te trouves dans l'infirmerie du Moby Dick, au fait, Clara, c'est un joli prénom. »

QUOI ?! Je suis sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, mais…Barbe Blanche…comme dans One Piece ?… Comment je suis arrivée là ? C'est trop bizarre ! En plus, Ace est devant moi ! Je suis vraiment…dans le monde One Piece ?

Et puis, il a dit que j'ais un beau prénom ! Pincez-moi, je rêve, ça doit être ça, mon réveil va sonner et je vais me retrouver dans mon petit lit douillet, chez moi.

Je me pince plusieurs fois sous l'œil étonné d'Ace, mais seule une douleur se fait ressentir sur mon avant-bras. Mais, Mais…c'est tout simplement impossible !

Mais il faut croire que ce qui m'entoure n'est pas une vision chimérique, tout ceci est bien réel.

« Si tu veux, je peux t'expliquer comment tu es arrivée ici !

\- Oui je veux bien s'il vous plait…

\- Ok je reviens ! Attend ici. Et puis, tutoies moi ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! »

Un ange passe.

Ace me sourit amicalement et part en courant dans le couloir.

Je me regarde dans le miroir placé devant le lit, mes cheveux n'ont pas changé d'un iota et mes yeux ont toujours leur belle couleur marine. Tant mieux, c'est ce que je préfère chez moi. J'ai toujours mes habits, un jean bleu clair, un top court blanc et des baskets blanches à talons. Je ressemble à un perso de One Piece, ma taille s'est également affinée et ma poitrine à prit du volume, c'est quand même bizarre toute cette histoire.

Mais ! Où est mon hoodie préféré ? Où est-ce qu'on me l'a mis ? J'inspecte la pièce du regard. Oh ! Le voilà ! Il est posé sur une chaise dans un coin de l'infirmerie. Je me lève pour aller le chercher, mais mes jambes tremblent quelques secondes avant que je me retrouve par terre.

Et merde !

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux et parviens après quelques efforts à me rasseoir sur le lit. Je laisse mon esprit vagabonder en attendant que les hommes arrivent. Je repense à ce fichu art book…du moins, je croyais que c'était un art book…en fait il s'agit sûrement d'une sorte de passage... Et puis, Ace est encore sur le Moby Dick, j'arrive donc avant la mort de Thatch.

Il faut à tout pris que je le sauve, il ne peut pas en être autrement !

Zut, j'entends des pas approcher, je remettrai mes réflexions à plus tard…

Ace déboule dans la pièce, accompagné d'une tête d'ananas, d'une tête de banane, d'un épéiste, Vista, si je me souviens bien, et Barbe Blanche, l'homme le plus fort du monde, un des quatre Empereur du Nouveau Monde.

Je me raidis soudain, le voyant devant moi, en proie à la peur.

« Bah dis donc, c'est quoi cette demi-portion ? Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante ! Détends-toi miss, il ne va rien t'arriver !

\- Demi-portion ? Je ne suis pas petite d'abord ! Tout ce qui est petit est mimi na ! C'est vous qui êtes trop grand ! » Répliquais-je, agacée.

Merci mon tempérament colérique ! Mais pourquoi je lui ai répondu ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Dorénavant, je me la ferme ! On va éviter de se mettre à dos l'homme le plus fort du monde, ainsi que ses 1600 fils. Je vous rappelle que je suis sur un navire en pleine mer, sur une dimension parallèle ! Alors autant éviter de faire du grabuge.

A ma plus grande surprise, il éclate de rire.

« Je t'aime bien gamine ! Tu as du cran pour me répondre comme ça ! »

Ne sachant pas vraiment s'il faut que je le prenne pour un compliment ou non, je me contente de grommeler un vague « Merci… »

Il dit que je suis petite, et maintenant il me traite de gamine ! J'aurais tout entendu !

Je fais alors de mon mieux pour paraître la plus détendue possible, mais je peux vous assurer que devant un géant, ce n'est hélas pas facile. Je fais un petit mètre 65, et la moyenne syndicale dans One Piece doit au moins être de 3 mètre !

Ils sont vraiment géants ! Ace, Izou et Marco sont les seuls que je connaisse dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche à avoir une taille à peu près normale.

Ce dernier prend alors la parole :

« Je vais te dire se qui s'est passé. » Me dit-il de sa voie ensommeillée.

* * *

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT :**

_C'était une matinée normale à bord du Moby Dick, enfin, normale est un bien grand mot !_

_Le navire voguait tranquillement sur les eaux aujourd'hui paisibles de GrandLine, jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement hors norme produise l'effervescence à bord du bateau._

_Ace et Marco étaient en pleine dispute. Le dernier poursuivant le premier. _

_Ace vient de l'appeler « l'ananas ». Marco ne l'a pas accepté, une fois de plus, et une nouvelle course poursuite a été lancée sous les regards désespérés et blasés de leurs frères. _

_Les deux commandants se crêpaient le chignon sur le pont supérieur sous l'œil dépassé mais bienveillant de leur capitaine quand tout à coup, un disque de lumière blanche se matérialisa entre les deux hommes. Ils reculèrent tous deux, sur leurs gardes. _

_Vista s'approcha et dégaina ses sabres. Thatch, passant à côté des trois hommes, et aussi surprit qu'eux, se précipita devant l'aura blanche et fit de même que Vista._

_Le disque de lumière disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu et une jeune femme le remplaça. Les 4 hommes s'approchèrent doucement de la jeune fille en lévitation, intrigués. Ils la détaillèrent : un jean bleu clair taille basse moulaient ses fines jambes bronzés, un top court blanc mettait bien en valeur ses formes avantageuses. Et pour finir, des baskets à talons blanches et un hoodie bleu clair avec une capuche en forme de tête de chat complétaient son look. _

_Les hommes s'attardèrent sur les cheveux de cette dernière, qui pendouillaient dans l'air. Ils devaient être très longs, ils touchaient presque le sol. Avec cette couleur acajou et ses reflets rouges, la chevelure était magnifique. _

_Le capitaine qui avait lui aussi observé la scène, s'était levé de son « trône » et avancé vers l'étrange phénomène. Il libéra son fluide perceptif et la fille remonta brusquement dans l'espace avant de redescendre de la même manière. Ace fut le premier à réagir, amortissant la chute de l'adolescente. _

_Elle semblait si fragile, si frêle. _

_Il resserra doucement sa prise sur elle, de peur de la briser. _

_Les hommes se lancèrent des regards entendus et se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'infirmerie du navire._

* * *

Euh…je rêve, c'est ça ? Genre je me suis matérialisée comme ça.

Hop, comme ça, en un claquement de doigt !

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

« Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, reprit Marco, mais nous acceptons de te garder à bord jusqu'à ce que tu te souviennes d'où tu viens.

\- Merci, c'est gentil…mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Non, rien, oublie ça.

\- Comme tu veux ! »

Le problème, c'est que je ne viens pas de One Piece moi ! Je viens de la Terre ! Comment faire pour rentrer chez moi ? Je n'en ai clairement aucune idée !

* * *

A suivre...

Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Au fait, c'est normal qu'il y ai un "dollar" dans le tatouage d'Ace, j'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour faire le S barré ! J'aimerai bien quelques reviews pour connaitre votre avis ! Sur ce, à plus...

... Pour le prochain chapitre

**NDA du 10/04/2015 : Corrections et mise en page ! Dorénavant, tous les retours dans le passé seront signalés par un début en gras et le reste en italique ! **


	2. ARC-1 Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour les commentaires, ça me fait chaud à mon petit cœur ! ^^

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : En effet, quelle entrée en scène ! J'ai corrigée ma faute ! Si, si, tu peux aller vérifier ! J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur de ton ricanement bizarre, mais c'est quoi la technique pour aller dans One Piece ? Voui, je suis très naïve ! Mais je veux y aller ! ^^ Lol ! *yeux qui pétillent* Alors je t'en pris ! Dis moi comment on y va ! *yeux du chat poté*

C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! On se retrouve en bas !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece est au fantastique E. Oda, mon dieu , et certains passage sont inspirés de la fiction "Entre deux mondes" ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Révélations.**

Depuis la révélation de Marco, je suis restée dans mes pensées, je me rends compte au dernier moment qu'on me parle.

« …me demandais si… Et ho ! Tu m'as écouté ? Me lança Ace.

\- … Hein ?! Euh…pardon je réfléchissais, de quoi tu me parlais ? »

Pour seule réponse, il récupère mon sweat et me le tend, je l'enfile et me sens alors décoller du lit. Mes joues se teintent d'un joli rouge pivoine.

« T'es un vrai poids plume ! Mais…on dirait que je te fais de l'effet ! Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Mais non pas du tout ! Lui dis-je alors rouge comme une tomate sous les rires des 4 hommes.

\- Mais oui bien sur ! Bref, direction le réfectoire ! Tu dois être affamée après toutes ces révélations !

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et ne pense pas qu'à manger Ace ! » Le sermonna Thatch.

\- Bah en fait, j'ai un petit creux…fis-je d'une toute petite voix.

\- Ah ! Tu vois Thatch ! Répliqua Ace, un sourire victorieux au visage.

\- Mais je peux marcher toute seule tu sais ! M'écriais-je en me débattant, espérant qu'il me lâche.

\- Ça, je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr ! » Fit-il en me relâchant sans ménagement.

Je tombe alors sur les fesses tout en pestant intérieurement et en essayant de me remettre debout, mais rien à faire, pas moyen de me lever, à chaque fois que je me remets sur mes jambes, je flanche, si bien que je retombe toujours sous les rires des quatre hommes.

« Mais c'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez de rire et aidez-moi à la place de vous bidonner ! »

Thatch me soulève doucement et passe ses bras sous les miens pour me soutenir.

« Merci Thatch ! »

Ace boude gentiment dans son coin, ce qui me fait rire. J'apprécie énormément son caractère, sérieux et protecteur envers ses amis, mais il sait profiter de la vie. Je crois bien que c'est pour ça que je le considère comme mon personnage préféré dans One Piece. Et puis, il est tellement...

Reprends-toi ma fille ! C'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

Nous entrons dans le réfectoire, je sens tous les regards se poser sur moi, Barbe Blanche s'installe à sa place et m'invite à me mettre entre Marco et Ace, rougissante sous le regard des autres commandants que j'ai reconnu.

Pendant le repas, les commandants se présentent et moi de même. Barbe Blanche prend alors la parole :

« Mes fils, Clara va rester avec nous le temps qu'elle découvre comment elle est arrivé ici. Clara, dit-il en m'adressant la parole. La loi du navire est : _Ce que tu trouves est à toi. _Ace t'a trouvée, donc je te confie à lui ! Ace, mon fils. Je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle !

\- Ne vous en faites pas Père, je la protégerai et prendrai soin d'elle ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Des sifflements fusent à travers la pièce, ce qui me fait prendre une jolie couleur coquelicot.

Ace et son sens de l'honneur, c'est toute une histoire !

« Euh… Est-ce que je devrais tout le temps rester avec Ace ? Enfin je veux dire… Euh où est ce que je vais dormir ?

\- Et bien...le dortoir des infirmières est plein, mais les chambres des commandants sont grandes, donc je ferai installer un lit dans la chambre d'Ace en attendant qu'une cabine soit libérée ! »

Euh...je suis pas sûre là... Mais je ne peux tout de même pas le contredire !

« Eh bien, euh…d'accord… Dis-je avec un peu de réticence dans la voix.

\- Bon au moins une chose de faite ! »

Pendant le repas, qui est d'ailleurs délicieux, Ace est en train de voler la nourriture de tout le monde, quand il s'endort brusquement, la tête à quelques millimètres de son assiette !

La scène est trop comique et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire !

Tout se déroule très bien, les pirates m'intégrant plutôt bien dans leurs conversations. J'apprends mieux à les connaître, eux que je croyais n'existant que dans l'imagination d'Eiichiro Oda. Entre Marco et son côté flegmatique, Thatch le cuisinier coureur de jupon, il me rappelle quelqu'un, pas vous ? Oui, oui, je pense bien à Sanji !

Breffounet…il y a aussi Vista, l'épéiste au côté sérieux mais en même temps tellement paternel et jovial, et puis, il y a tous les autres ! Izou le travesti, l'homme poisson lui aussi commandant, etc…

Avec des personnes tellement différentes, impossible de m'ennuyer !

Ouh…je commence à fatiguer, je lutte pour ne pas fermer les yeux…

« Excusez-moi mais je vais aller dormir, je suis un peu fatiguée. Bonne nuit à tous ! » Dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Ace s'exclame :

« Attends-moi ! Je t'accompagne ! Bonne nuit à tous ! Bonne nuit Père ! » Dit-il en courant vers moi.

Je me retourne pour l'attendre et là je vois qu'il court vers moi comme un dératé. Il me prend par la main une fois à côté de moi, et on se dirige ensemble vers sa chambre : moi rouge pivoine lui tout sourire…

« Ace…euh…ça te dérangerais de me prêter un t-shirt pour dormir, s'il te plait ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! »

Ace se dirige vers une grande armoire, farfouille dedans et en sort un t-shirt noir tout simple, qu'il me tend. Je le remercie et me dirige vers la porte de la salle de bain pour me changer.

Le t-shirt est 10 fois trop grand pour moi, tant, mieux, il me fait une sorte de chemise de nuit.

Je sors de la pièce et m'effondre dans mon lit. Je retire mes chaussures et ramène la couverture sur moi.

Je sombre bien vite dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Je baille.

Un claquement de porte m'a réveillé. Je me retourne dans le lit douillet et enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller.

J'ai fait un beau rêve, je suis retrouvée propulsée dans mon manga préféré : One Piece.

Ace m'a dit que j'avais un joli prénom et a juré de me protéger !

Le rêve quoi. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

« ÎLE EN VUE ! »

Ce cri achève de me réveiller. Île en vue ? Mais… WHAT ?

« Mais-qu'est-ce-qu'il-se-passe-ici ?! Criais-je en détachant mes mots.

\- Clara ? Tiens t'es réveillée ? Fis un brun couvert de tâches de rousseurs en entrant dans la pièce.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Je n'ai pas rêvé. One Piece existe VRAIMENT.

Ace, Barbe Blanche, et tout le reste.

Mais où je suis encore tombée moi ?

J'ai peur, mes parents doivent êtres inquiets, et je suis bloqué ici pour je ne sais quelles raisons.

J'ai beau avoir passé une bonne soirée hier soir, je craque et fonds en larmes.

« Hé ! Ça ne va pas Clara ? S'alarma le brun.

\- Non ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! » Fut ma seule supplication.

J'ai crié tellement fort que d'autres hommes ne tardent pas à se montrer.

« Ace ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Rouspéta le commandant de la première.

\- Mais j'ai rien fais moi ! J'y suis pour rien ! Se défendit Ace.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! » Lança Marco, qui ne croyait pas son frère.

Il s'approche de moi, veine sur le front.

Impressionnant.

« Bah alors, il y a un problème ? Me demanda t-il, quelque peu énervé.

\- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Suppliais-je à nouveau.

\- On veut bien, mais c'est où chez toi ? Répliqua-t-il, agacé.

\- En-en France.

\- C'est où ça ? C'est quoi ? Une île ? Questionna Marco, main sur le front pour réfléchir.

\- Non, c'est un pays d'Europe. »

Je le regarde, il me dévisage et pose sa main sur mon front.

« Elle a peut être de la fièvre ? »

J'avais oublié que, comment dire…

PERSONNE SAUF MOI NE CONNAIT LA TERRE !

Je relève la tête, mes pleurs ont cessé. Si je suis arrivée ici, c'est qu'il doit bien avoir un moyen de repartir !

« Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre ! Je crois que je viens d'un autre…monde…et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, je croyais que j'avais fait un rêve, mais mon imagination ne m'a pas joué de tour…

\- Donc tu viens d'un autre monde ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être si sûre ? C'est complètement tiré par les cheveux ! T'as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ! Sinon, Père pourrait bien te virer du bateau...

\- Je sais que c'est tiré par les cheveux, et pour ma défense, je vous connais tous, vous n'existez pas réellement et vous…

\- HEIN ? » S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Je n'ai pas remarqué la présence du capitaine, mais quand nos regards se croisent, il m'ordonne de continuer.

« Dans mon monde, vous êtes des personnages de manga. »

Devant leurs airs ahuris, je crois que je vais devoir reformuler ma phrase pour qu'ils comprennent.

« Un manga, c'est un livre. Une histoire, si vous préférez, si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous apprendre des choses sur vos passés…

\- C'est d'accord, dis nous ce que tu sais. »

C'est maintenant ou jamais que je dois le convaincre de me garder à bord.

« D'accord ! Alors tout d'abord…commençons par le capitaine, votre vrai nom est Edward Newgate et vous avez mangé le Gura Gura no mi : Le fruit du tremblement. Vous n'avez jamais été intéressé par le One Piece, votre rêve est d'avoir une famille, c'est pour ça que vous appelez vos camarades : mes fils. »

Il me détaille et me toise avec beaucoup d'attention, j'ai l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

« Passons maintenant à Marco, tu es surnommé « le Phoenix » car tu as mangé le Tori Tori no mi, modèle Phoenix. Tu déteste quand on te surnomme « l'ananas », à cause de ta coiffure. »

Et pour finir Ace.

« On te surnomme « Ace aux poings ardents » car tu as mangé le Mera Mera no mi, le Pyro-fruit. Tu considères Luffy et Sabo comme tes frères et ton père est…Gol D. Roger, le roi des pirates. Tu portes le nom de ta mère : Portgas D. Rouge car tu es fière de son dévouement pour toi. »

Les 3 hommes me regardent, stupéfaits. Seul les pirates du Moby Dick et Luffy doivent être au courant du nom du paternel d'Ace, et voilà qu'une gamine de 19 ans leur balance ça à la figure ! Barbe Blanche prend la parole :

« Marco, menotte la avec du granit marin. Elle a peut-être mangée un fruit du démon. Ordonna-t-il au commandant de la première division.

\- Mais…mais… ! J'ai rien fais !

\- Peut-être, mais on préfère prendre nos précautions !

\- Oh, je vois… »

Super ! On me prend pour une espionne ou un truc du genre…

Il se lève et va chercher des menottes en granit marin dans un tiroir.

Le blond me menotte puis retourne s'asseoir pour écouter la suite de mon récit.

Barbe Blanche reprend la parole.

« Dis-nous en un peu plus sur moi maintenant, il a un sourire en coin qui veut sûrement dire : « _Alors on fait moins la maligne maintenant _! »

Nullement impressionnée, je continue ce que j'ai à dire.

« Alors je peux vous dire que quelques temps avant l'exécution de Roger, vous avez refusé qu'il vous révèle comment trouver le One Piece, mais que vous vouliez en savoir plus sur le D, avant qu'il ne se rende à la marine. Cette scène s'est passée sous des cerisiers en fleurs.

\- Quel âge as-tu ? Me demande-t-il, suspicieux.

\- Je viens d'avoir 19 ans. »

Je crois qu'il commence à me croire, cette scène s'est passée il y a plus de 20 ans, et je viens d'en avoir 19. Comment aurais-je pu assister à la scène ? Je suppose qu'il n'en a aucune idée.

Il ordonne à Marco de m'enlever les menottes. Il a l'air plus que troublé par mon récit.

« Je n'ai d'autre choix que de te croire. J'imagine que tu ne sais pas comment rentrer chez toi ? Me demanda le capitaine.

\- En effet…

\- Nous allons t'aider. Je te laisse, si jamais tu as des questions ou un problème, viens me trouver. »

Le capitaine et le premier commandant quittent la pièce, me laissant seule avec Ace.

Le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel brille à travers le hublot de la cabine.

« Je t'ai préparé un bain, au cas ou tu voudrais te laver. Je vais au réfectoire, tu viens quand tu as fini ok ? A toute à l'heure ! »

\- Ok… »

Bon, et bien, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Je sors de ma couette, oui, oui, j'étais toujours au lit, quand je pense que Barbe Blanche m'a vu dans cet accoutrement…la honte !

Je me rends dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre. La baignoire est remplie, comme me l'a dit Ace.

Un petit bain me fera le plus grand bien ! Je ferme la porte à clé, me déshabille, plie le t-shirt, et me dirige vers la baignoire.

* * *

Ace pénètre dans le réfectoire bondé. Il se dirige vers la table des commandants et s'assoit à côté de Marco avant d'engloutir son plat à la vitesse de la lumière.

« T'a toujours autant d'appétit Ace ! Clara n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, je lui ai préparé un bain, elle doit sûrement avoir envie de se laver. Je lui ai dis de nous rejoindre une fois qu'elle aurait fini.

\- Oh, je vois. »

Les deux continuent leurs repas, riant de bon cœur.

* * *

Après un bon bain, je décide de sortir de l'eau.

Je ne veux pas remettre mes vêtements, plus bizarres aux yeux des autres qu'autres choses.

Je fouille dans l'armoire. Ace ne m'en en voudra pas si je lui pique quelque chose !

J'attrape une chemise blanche toute simple, me rends dans la salle de bain, referme la porte et me dirige vers le lavabo.

Je renfile mes sous-vêtements et hume l'odeur de la chemise. Elle sent bon le jeune homme. Quand je me rends compte de mon geste, je lâche la chemise, rougis fortement et recule de quelques pas, me cognant au passage contre le coin de la baignoire.

Un bleu, UN ! Mais quelle empotée ! Je suis aussi douée qu'un manche à balais !

Me maudissant intérieurement, je ramasse la chemise et la passe.

L'image que me rend le miroir est celle d'une jeune femme, habillée d'une chemise trop grande pour elle, qui lui fait plus une robe qu'autre chose.

Je retrousse les manches et déboutonne trois boutons, pour un look plus décontracté.

Je fouille dans les tiroirs, dans l'espoir de trouver une ceinture.

Tiens, un foulard bleu ! Ça fera l'affaire ! Je l'enroule autour de ma taille, le tout soulignant mes formes.

Un petit nœud sur le côté et tadaa !

L'ensemble est plutôt pas mal, mis à part un bleu visible à la hauteur de mon genou.

Mes cheveux commencent à sécher, me tombant en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos.

Ses cheveux, se sont ma fierté. Je les tiens de mon père, alors j'en prends soin !

Ma frange tombe sur mon visage, Je la balaie d'un coup de main et chausse mes baskets compensées.

Attrapant au passage mon sweat, je l'enfile.

La journée peut enfin commencer.

* * *

Voili voilou !

Une tite review ? ^^


	3. ARC-1 Chapter 3

Salut à tous ! Comme aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin et que je vous aime, je poste un nouveau chapitre !

**Réponse aux reviews : **

Uchiwa T Daryl : En effet, j'ai presque rien changé pour l'instant, mais les fameux changements viendront plus tard ! Il y en a dans ce chapitre je crois !^^ Continue de poster des review mon MMA, ça me fait très plaisir !

Luxie : Maaaiiisss eeeuuuhhhh... Je voulais savoir comment on faisait moi ! Méchante na ! Mais en fait pas si méchante que ça, tu as mis une review...donc je t'aaaiimmmeeeuuuhhh ! ^^ XD

_**Disclaimer : J'ai beau économiser j'aurais jamais assez d'argent pour racheter One Piece ! Encore une fois, certains passages sont inspirés de la fiction "Entre deux mondes" ! **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 3 : De dangereuses révélations**

Le réfectoire est bondé, comme hier soir.

Dès mon apparition, tous les regards sont virés sur moi.

Euh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, mais rien qu'à voir les regards désireux qu'on me lance, je sais derechef que j'ai faux.

Le pire, c'est les sifflements que me lancent certains pirates.

Je recule de quelques pas dans une tentative puérile de fuite, ma capuche enfoncée sur la tête et cachée derrière ma mèche.

Je suis retenue par Ace qui pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me couve d'un regard protecteur.

Je dois le reste de mon salut à l'intervention de Marco qui s'est placé devant moi, les bras croisés et en tapant du pied. Ne voulant pas subir les foudres de leur supérieur, les hommes replongent bien vite le nez dans leur assiette.

Je déteste être observée de la sorte ! D'ordinaire, je serai entrée dans une colère noire, mais là…je préfère éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi. C'est pas la peine de vous rappeler où je me trouve !

Une fois que tout le monde semble comme _hypnotisé_ par son repas, il se retourne vers moi et sourit amicalement :

« Si tu as encore des soucis avec eux, n'hésite pas à faire appel aux commandants !

\- Merci, murmurais-je en retirant ma capuche.

\- De rien, c'est normal ! Viens, assieds-toi ! » Fit-il, me désignant une chaise.

Je me dirige vers ma place, bientôt rejointe par Ace qui se pose à ma droite, et Marco devant moi. Le petit déjeuner continue normalement, juste interrompu par une main baladeuse de poing ardent vers mon assiette.

On va prendre la chose à la rigolade, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

« Ace ?

\- Qusoish ? Me demande-t-il, la bouche remplie d'une pile de pancake à moitié mangée.

\- Même si je suppose que ça veut dire « quoi », arrête de manger quand tu parles ! Et puis, c'est quoi ça ? Dis-je en pointant du doigt sa main qui se dirige vers mon assiette.

\- Euh… Bah j'ai faim ! Tu veux pas me donner tes pancakes s'te plait ! J'ai faaiiimm...

\- Arrête de geindre ! T'as déjà ce qu'il te faut dans ton assiette ! Ça, c'est à moi et je compte bien y manger ! Répliquais-je, un drôle de sourire au visage.

\- Grr… » Grogne le brun en faisant la moue.

Ma seule réaction est d'éclater de rire, comme de nombreuses personnes à la table.

Ce qu'il est mignon comme ça, prit en fragrant délit ! Vous devriez voir sa tête ! C'est tordant ! Il m'adresse un regard de chien battu désolé, ce qui m'achève.

Je mets un certain temps à me calmer, mais une fois cela fait, je m'efforce de continuer mon repas en essayant de ne pas glousser.

C'est alors que Vista, en se levant, remarque mon joli bleu.

Moi qui voulais qu'il passe inaperçu, je me suis loupée !

« Bah alors, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je vire au rouge en me remémorant la scène.

« Oh ça ! Je me suis cognée contre la baignoire ! » Lui répondis-je en omettant certains détails assez embarrassants.

A mon plus grand bonheur, il ne cherche pas plus loin et sort de la pièce en nous adressant un signe de tête respectueux.

Je me lève à mon tour, suivie de Marco qui me demande :

« Ça te dis de visiter le navire ?

\- Et comment !

\- Et moi alors ? Intervient Ace.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, mon cher Ace ? Lui lançais-je, hilare.

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! T'es pas gentille avec moi ! »

Il gonfle les joues et fait la moue.

J'éclate une nouvelle fois de rire, Marco me prend la main et m'entraîne dans les entrailles du Moby Dick, sous le regard peiné d'Ace. Je suis tranquillement Marco qui me montre certaines pièces, mais au détour d'un couloir, je me cogne dans quelque chose de mou.

Lorsque je relève le regard, devinez qui se trouve devant moi ? Marshall D. Teach, alias Barbe Noire. Cet enfoiré a tué Thatch et est responsable de la mort d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche !

Ma main me démange ! J'ai tellement envie de l'étrangler, de le couper en petits morceaux ! De le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Mais je me retiens, je fais clairement pas le poids.

Je recule doucement jusqu'à être derrière le premier commandant.

« Salut Teach ! » Lança Marco.

Le concerné lui adresse un signe de tête, il cache bien son jeu, dit donc…

« Hé commandant, c'est elle la petite nouvelle ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elle est pas mal. » Fit-il en sifflant, me regardant de la tête aux pieds et en s'approchant de moi.

Je me cache derrière Marco. J'ai pas envie qu'il me regarde !

« Pas touche Teach. Ne l'approche pas, c'est bien compris ? Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, tu auras affaire à ton commandant et à moi même. Si tu lui tournes autour, t'es mal… Le sermonna Marco.

\- Oui, oui ! Si tu as besoin de compagnie, viens me voir ! Me dit-il avec un ricanement.

\- Euh…non merci… »

Mon visage se transforme en grimace.

Marco se retourne.

« Si jamais il t'embête, viens me voir. Il ne lâche pas facilement l'affaire, tu sais.

\- Je m'en souviendrai… » Grommelais-je.

Il rit en continue la visite guidée. Dans ma tête, les derniers événements passent en boucle.

Et si…

Non, non, non ! C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Remarque, un livre m'a parlé, je me suis retrouvée dans One Piece, alors…

Je suis persuadée que si j'ai été projetée dans l'univers de mon manga préféré, c'est pour que j'empêche le massacre de MarineFord et ce qui l'a provoqué !

Et vu que Thatch est encore vivant et qu'Ace ne s'en prend plus à Barbe Blanche, je suppose que le meurtre du commandant de la quatrième division est proche.

Je vais devoir être attentive…

« Juste, j'aimerai bien savoir comment est ton monde ! Me demanda Marco, curieux.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire ! Si tu veux que je t'explique tout en détail, il faudrait que pendant le prochain mois tu n'ais rien à faire !

\- Bah dis donc… Il y a tant de choses à dire ?

\- Oh que oui ! Comment faire simple ? Disons qu'il y a plusieurs continents, cinq, pour être précis. L'Asie, l'Afrique, l'Océanie, l'Europe et l'Amérique. Ils sont séparés et délimités par des mers et des océans. Chez nous, ce n'est pas un continent comme RedLine qui coupe le globe en deux parties, c'est une ligne imaginaire que l'on appelle « Équateur ». Plus on s'approche de cette ligne imaginaire, plus il fait chaud. Au contraire, plus on s'en éloigne, plus il fait froid. Les continents sont composés de plusieurs pays, un pays, c'est un territoire plus ou moins grand délimité par des frontières. Moi, je suis originaire d'un pays qui s'appelle la France, qui se trouve dans l'ouest de l'Europe, je suis de nationalité française, d'ailleurs, la France est divisée en régions, elles-mêmes divisées en départements…

\- Des quoi ? Répéta Marco, qui semble un peu perdu.

\- Des régions et des départements, si tu veux on a divisé mon pays en plusieurs morceaux. Dans ces morceaux, il y a plusieurs villes.

\- C'est compliqué, s'exclama Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui, autre chose dans mon monde. La piraterie a cessée depuis longtemps, les fruits du démon, fluides ou autres pouvoirs n'existent pas.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui ! Et puis, on parle plusieurs langues ! Par exemple, de l'anglais, de l'italien, de l'allemand, de l'espagnol, du chinois…

\- Waouh… C'est… Fascinant…»

Je réponds à plusieurs questions de sa part, en bon navigateur, il m'interroge beaucoup sur la géographie de la Terre. Mais quand je lui demande à mon tour si il a déjà entendu parler d'un livre qui parle et qui projette les gens dans un univers parallèle, sa réponse est négative…

Je suis un chouilla stressée, comment je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

Bon, raisonnons : j'ai acheté un art book sur One Piece sur un site, je l'admets, un peu bizarre…

Quand j'ai ouvert le bouquin, une voix m'a dit que j'allais vivre une aventure fantastique et dangereuse, etc…

J'ai tourné la page comme une conne et voilà le résultat ! Ma curiosité me perdra !

J'avoue que je me sens un peu dépassée par les évènements…

Marco me sort de ma torpeur en me disant que nous sommes accostés, si jamais je veux me rendre en ville.

Mes yeux pétillent. Et comment !

En un éclair je suis à terre, les yeux brillant d'excitation, mais une main me retient par la capuche de mon hoodie.

Marco.

« Je t'accompagne, ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis ! Et puis, j'ai bien envie de savoir quelque chose, me dit-il malicieusement avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Et quoi donc ? Demandais-je, suspicieuse.

\- Vu que tu dis nous connaître dans presque les moindres détails et savoir ce qui va se passer plus tard, j'en déduis que tu connais les événements futurs ?

\- Eh bien… » Soufflais-je, pas rassurée à l'idée de la tournure que prend la conversation entre le blond et moi.

Que faire ? Je ne peux pas lui mentir ! De toute façon, rien que mon arrivée a perturbé l'histoire du manga, alors tant qu'à faire…

Si je fais quelque chose, les fans du monde réel auront intérêt à me remercier !

Je ne laisserai pas la tragédie se réaliser, rester sans rien faire m'est impensable !

« …oui Marco, je connais les événements futurs, mais il faut que tu m'aides à savoir ce qui va arriver, vus que je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai atterri ici. Quel âge à Ace ?

\- 20 ans. »

Heureusement que nous sommes assis pour boire quelque chose, sinon je crois bien que mes jambes ne m'auraient pas supportées plus longtemps. Nous sommes tout au plus à un an de la mort du prince des pirates.

La mort de Thatch se rapproche donc très dangereusement, mort qui est à l'origine de bien des horreurs. Un peu comme une « boite de Pandore », en quelque sorte.

Ma réaction doit être un peu trop expressive, car le blond met sa main sur mon bras et me demande, inquiet :

« Ça concerne Ace ?

\- Je…je ne sais pas si je dois te révéler ce qui va arriver…je ne sais pas quelles pourraient êtres les répercussions… »

Un jour, à la fac, nous étudions Einstein et sa théorie de la relativité.

Et que nous dit tonton Albert ? Qu'envisager un voyage dans le temps est envisageable, à condition de pouvoir dépasser la vitesse de la lumière ! A moins de courir autour de notre belle Terre à plus de 300 000 kilomètres par seconde, c'est tout bonnement impossible !

Il faut donc chercher du côté des trous noirs !

Un trou noir, c'est une étoile en fin de vie qui possède un champ gravitationnel capable de courber l'espace temps.

Imaginons que quelqu'un puisse passer à travers un trou noir sans mourir et qu'il ressortirait dans un autre monde, une autre dimension ou à une autre époque ?

Parce que là, moi j'ai combiné l'autre monde et à une autre époque ! Donc, un trou noir se trouve dans ce fichu bouquin. C'est…étrange…

Nous en venons au « paradoxe du grand père ».

Explications : quelqu'un passe à travers un trou noir sans mourir. Il pourrait se retrouver à l'époque de son père et le tuer involontairement, avant qu'il ne le conçoive ! Par cet acte la personne s'empêche donc de naître !

On entre alors dans un cercle vicieux d'existence et de non-existence :

J'ai tué mon père.

Donc je ne suis pas née.

Donc je n'ai pas tué mon père.

Donc je suis née.

Donc j'ai tué mon père.

Donc je ne suis pas née.

Donc…

Conclusion : la possibilité d'un quelconque voyage dans le temps revient à violer une dizaine de lois physiques et à nier tous les principes de cohérence logique.

Changer le temps est un mauvais plan ! Je dirai même plus, un TRÈS mauvais plan !

Mais qu'importe, j'assumerais toutes les conséquences !

« En fait, Thatch va trouver un fruit du démon, le fruit des ténèbres. Il est très puissant et dangereux. Il ne va pas vouloir le manger, cela va d'ailleurs lui être fatal… Je m'explique : un de vos frères convoite ce fruit depuis pas mal de temps, mais la règle d'or sur le navire…

\- _Ce que tu trouves est à toi ! _Soufflons le Phoenix et moi d'une seule voix.

\- Il… Thatch va… Il va…se faire assassiner…la nuit, poignardé…

\- J'y crois pas… Tu mens Clara ! Thatch ne va pas mourir ! Il est fort ! Il ne peut pas mourir… Fit-il, la voix chevrotante et la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

\- Marco… Je ne mens pas… Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Si mais… Thatch n'est pas faible ! IL NE PEUT PAS MOURIR COMME CA ! TU M'ENTENDS ! » Hurla-t-il en me secouant comme un prunier, les yeux voilés par le liquide salé.

Le voir comme ça me fait du mal, mon cœur se sert. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le réconforter.

« Marco ! Calme-toi ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plait !

\- Pardon… Je…

\- Marco, je vais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour changer les choses, je ne peux pas laisser les choses se passer alors que peux les modifier ! Je sais que c'est dur à avaler, mais ce n'est pas tout : Ace ne va pas le supporter et va se lancer à la poursuite du traître, mais malheureusement, il va se faire capturer, il va se faire enfermer à Impel Down au sixième cercle, l'enfer éternel, son exécution sera programmé dans peu de temps, vu qu'il est le descendant du roi des pirates. Vous irez donc à MarineFord pour le sauver, il y aura beaucoup de morts, dans les deux camps, alliés comme ennemis. Votre Père, Barbe Blanche, trouvera la mort. Vous devrez votre salut à Shanks, qui arrêtera la guerre, et une nouvelle ère commencera…je ne puis t'en dire plus… »

J'ai préféré taire la mort d'Ace.

Moins Marco en sait, mieux ce sera. Remarque, ce que je suis en train de déblatérer n'a pas beaucoup de sens vu que j'en ai déjà trop dit…

Le blond n'a pas relâché sa prise sur mon bras, et l'a même accentuée.

« Marco, je ne compte pas laisser faire ça, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas intervenir si je tente quelque chose.

\- Je te le promets à une condition : tu me préviens avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est d'accord, mais si j'assiste à son…meurtre, je n'aurais pas le temps de te prévenir, donc j'interviendrais…

\- Humph… »

Alors que je m'apprête à me lever pour le laisser à ses réflexions, il m'attrape le bras et me rassoit de force. Il me dépasse de deux têtes, si ce n'est plus.

Il est impressionnant, terriblement intimidant.

« Qui ? »

Je capte son regard, je vois bien qu'il essaye de contenir ses larmes.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire…il se peut que tu ne me crois pas.

\- Je répète ma question Clara. Qui ? »

Cette fois, son ton est glacial, dur, sérieux, comme s'il venait de me donner un ordre.

« Teach. Soufflais-je.

\- Non, tu mens. Teach est notre camarde ! C'est notre frère ! Jamais il ne ferait ça…

\- C'est ce que je croyais aussi, mais il faut que tu ais confiance en moi ! »

Je baisse le regard. S'il ne me croit pas, je suis finie ! Comment pourrais-je démontrer mes propos ?!

« Clara, je sens que je peux te faire confiance. Désolé d'avoir dis que tu mentais.

\- C'est rien, vaut mieux être méfiant ! Surtout avec une fille qui vient d'un autre monde…

\- C'est vrai que ton histoire est étrange, mais nous te croyons, et je pense que nous avons raison.

\- Je le pense aussi. Soufflais-je. Marco, viens, on rentre. »

Sur le chemin retour, il m'adresse un regard complice.

« Clara, je ne lâche plus Thatch d'une semelle. Il va me confondre avec un pot de colle ! »

Mon sourire revient. Ça c'est Marco !

« Je ne sais pas si je dois le dire à Barbe Blanche, il se peut qu'il ne me croit pas. Mais si les événements se produisent et que nous arrivons à arrêter Teach, il croira pour sûr au fait qu'il voulait tuer Thatch.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Vaut mieux pas en parler pour l'instant.

\- Mais si jamais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, tu m'aideras ?

\- Évidemment ! Je vais pas laisser ma petite tête rousse en détresse !

\- Je suis pas rousse Marco ! Acajou, nuance !

\- Bah, c'est la même chose !

\- Ah oui, et si je dis que ta coupe c'est pareil qu'un ananas ? Ca te fait plaisir peut-être ?

\- JE-SUIS-PAS-UN-ANANAS ! » Hurla-t-il en détachant ses mots, veines palpitants sur sa tempe.

Je tente de m'enfuir, sentant venir à plein nez la plus grosse correction de ma vie. Je me dépêche de remonter à bord du navire de l'Empereur.

« Au secours ! Quelqu'un ! M'époumonais-je en courant sur le pont.

\- Taratata, tu restes ici ! S'écria-t-il en se lançant à ma poursuite.

\- A l'aide ! »

Personne ne daigne venir m'aider. Quelle bande de peureux !

Je m'engouffre dans la cuisine et me cache derrière Thatch.

« Thatch ! Aide-moi s'te plait !

\- Mais qu'est ce que t'a fais ? On dirait que t'as le diable aux trousses ! Rit-il.

\- Tu crois pas si bien dire…murmurais-je en entendant Marco derrière la porte.

\- Oh, je vois. Toi, tu l'as traité d'ananas !

\- Oui mais il a dis que j'étais rousse !

\- Faut le pardonner, un piaf ça voit pas bien les couleurs ! » S'exclame-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Ce qui fait sourire le cuisinier.

« Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Pas de soucis miss ! Je l'attends de pied ferme l'ananas ! »

A ces mots, Marco entre dans la pièce, énervé.

« Bah alors Marco ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à un si joli brin de fille ?

\- Toi, tu changes pas… Tu dragues tout ce qui bouge… »

Je regarde Thatch de biais. Pas mal, il détourne le sujet de conversation, je note.

Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour m'éclipser en douce.

* * *

Moi aussi je cours loiiinnnn...

Pour certain, j'ai du parler chinois quand mon perso se souvient de certains de ses cours à la fac.

Vous pouvez vérifier, je n'invente rien !

Sur ce, à plus !

(Moi aimer lire reviews ! Elles faire plaisir à mon petit cœur... Et puis elles m'encourager à continuer !)


	4. ARC-1 Chapter 4

Salut mes petits lecteurs ! On est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je pense poster tous les vendredis soirs, mais peut-être également le samedi matin si je n'ai pas le temps le vendredi. On se retrouve en bas !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Merci ! Moi perso j'aime bien le grand frère protecteur ! XD Car même sous ses airs de je-m'en-foutiste, je suis sûre qu'il se fait du soucis pour ses nakamas ! (camarades)

A Dourou, ChibichibiLuna et robinnico9978 : Vous vouliez la suite, la voici !

_**Disclaimer : Comme d'hab... *part pleurer dans son coin***_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Une matinée normale, enfin presque !**

Je me dirige vers le dortoir des infirmières au pas de course, espérant y trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à me cacher de Marco. Je crois me souvenir que c'est par là…

En effet ! Devant moi se tient une porte rose avec écrit en gros : « **INFIRMERIE** ». Impossible de la louper, ou alors faut vraiment être bigleux.

BREF.

Dès le seuil de la porte franchie, on m'accoste de tous côtés.

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- C'est comment la Terre ?

\- C'est quoi la mode là-bas ?

\- T'as quel âge ?... »

Une fille aux cheveux vert pomme me tire le bras et gronde gentiment ses amies.

« Les filles ! Laissez là respirer un peu ! Vous ferez connaissance plus tard ! Aller, maintenant, dehors !

\- Euh… murmurais-je, énorme goutte au visage.

\- T'en fais pas pour elle, elles ne sont pas méchantes, justes un peu trop curieuses ! Au fait, moi c'est Rina, et toi ?

\- Clara !

\- J'aime bien, c'est joli ! T'as quel âge ?

\- Je viens d'avoir 19 ans.

\- Moi j'en ais 22 ! »

22 ans. Elle ne les fait pas du tout ! Elle semble à peine sortie de l'adolescence !

En tout cas, c'est un vrai moulin à parole ! Trop concentrée à la détailler, je me contente de lui répondre vaguement.

Rina est une jolie jeune fille, des anglaises vertes pomme encadrent sa peau bronzée et ses grands yeux gris s'accordent parfaitement avec la couleur extravagante de ses cheveux. Elle doit faire une tête de plus que moi, je pense.

Pourquoi faut-il que je sois si petite ? Encore un truc qui se transmet, c'est vrai que mes parents ne sont pas bien grands, ils doivent osciller entre 1 mètre 65 et 1 mètre 75.

Mes parents…rien que penser à eux me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement je pouvais les revoir ! Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Rina me sort de ma torpeur en me tirant par la main.

« Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas…

\- Ok, viens ! Je vais te présenter mes amies. »

Avant même que j'ai pu réagir, devant moi se trouvent quatre jeunes femmes.

Elles sont toutes adorables, Elise qui sursaute pour un rien, elle est vraiment peureuse, n'importe quoi pourrait lui faire lâcher ce qu'elle tient en main ! Ensuite, il y a Sonia et ses cheveux rose, Sophie qui est la plus ancienne des infirmières et enfin Manon, la plus timide du groupe. Elles m'assaillent de questions, j'y réponds avec joie, oubliant presque la raison première de ma venue ici, jusqu'à se que Rina, qui semble être la chef, n'intervienne pour me dire quelque chose.

« Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh merde ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Vous voulez bien m'aider à me cacher de Marco ? Il veut me donner une corvée à faire ! J'en suis sûre et certaine !

\- Avec plaisir miss ! Planque-toi là ! » Fit-elle en me poussant derrière une porte.

Dans la pièce, qui doit être une garde-robe, à en juger tous les vêtements qui s'y amoncellent, il règne une odeur de pomme. Oui, ça sent délicieusement bon la pomme.

Je me plaque contre la porte, essayant de détecter le moindre bruit. J'arrive à entendre Marco interroger les infirmières.

« Où est-elle ?

\- De qui tu parles commandant ? Demande Sophie.

\- De Clara ! Oh, en fait non, ne dites rien, je sais où elle se trouve ! »

Oh oh… Foutu fluide perceptif ! La porte s'ouvre à la volée et il me tire par le bras en dehors de la pièce.

« Pour m'avoir appelé « ananas », tu devras… bon, je vais être gentil, et puis il y a bien une chose que j'aimerai avoir… J'espère que tu es bonne en dessin miss !

\- Qu'est ce que le dessin viens faire là-dedans ?

\- J'aimerai bien avoir une carte détaillée de ton pays. » Finit-il, malicieux.

\- Tu veux vraiment une carte de la France ? Bon… De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix ! Et puis, t'as de la chance que j'aime dessiner ! Trouve-moi des feuilles et un crayon par contre, j'ai pas ce genre de choses sur moi.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! A plus les filles, fait-il à l'attention des infirmières.

\- Au fait, on t'a préparé une cabine Clara. Elle est à droite de celle d'Ace. Tu n'auras pas de mal à la trouver !

\- Ok ! Merci Sophie !

\- Mais de rien ! »

Je repars avec Marco, qui passe par sa cabine pour me donner du matériel de dessin.

Nous arrivons devant ma chambre, j'ouvre la porte doucement.

Le mobilier est assez sommaire, en bois clair. Les murs sont tout aussi clairs et une salle de bain se trouve tout au fond de la pièce.

« Maintenant, tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu m'appelle encore une fois « l'ananas ». La prochaine fois, je serai moins gentil ! »

Peu convaincue, je fais une moue discrète tandis qu'un petit sourire malicieux dont il a le secret éclaire son visage et qu'il se dirige vers la porte.

Pff… Méchant na !

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Me demande t-il.

\- Je comptais retourner en ville, je voulais m'acheter des vêtements, mais je n'ai pas d'argent et tu veux que je fasse ta carte.

\- D'accord, pour l'argent, va voir Père, il te donnera ce qu'il te faut, nous avons trouvé un trésor, il y a quelques jours, avant que tu apparaisses comme par magie !

\- Ça marche ! Mais…pour l'argent, je peux me débrouiller !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, bon, j'y vais, à plus Clara ! Et n'oublie pas de faire ma carte ! »

Je referme la porte à clé derrière lui et m'effondre sur le lit à la couverture immaculée.

Récapitulons, je suis propulsée dans l'univers de mon manga préféré : One Piece, pour je ne sais quelles raisons et je vais tenter de sauver tout ce petit monde qui court à la catastrophe. Pas mal le plan…

Bon, j'arrête de penser à ça, essayons de dessiner la carte de notre piaf bleu préféré. Assise à mon nouveau bureau, je me remémore les cartes de la France que je possède.

Encore heureux que j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle, je parviens à un résultat pas mal au bout de quelques heures.

Ensuite, direction la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. L'eau brûlante qui coule sur mon corps stressé me relaxe petit à petit.

J'ai tellement de choses à penser ces derniers temps ! Comment suis-je arrivée ici, et surtout, comment empêcher Thatch de commettre l'irréparable en trouvant le fruit des ténèbres.

Une fois apprêtée et les cheveux secs, je sors de la pièce, la carte de la France en main et me rends sur le pont supérieur. J'y trouve Marco, il regarde l'horizon.

« Marco ? J'ai fais ta carte ! Elle n'est pas parfaite, mais je pense que si tu rajoutes deux trois détails… »

Pour simple réponse, il prend le papier et l'observe attentivement. Le blond fronce les sourcils.

Aurais-je fais une faute ? Euh… Je doute là…

« C'est bien Clara, tu dessines bien ! Suis-moi. »

OMG ! Marco a dit que je dessine bien… Le rêve…

Malheureusement, celui-ci s'arrête lorsque nous arrivons à sa cabine.

Il prend une deuxième chaise et la place devant le bureau. Je m'y assois et attends la suite.

« Alors comme ça, voilà à quoi ressemble ton pays ? Me demande-t-il en s'asseyant.

\- Oui, il a la forme d'un hexagone, d'ailleurs, beaucoup de gens utilisent ce surnom.

Niveau géographie, il y a des chaînes de montagnes, fis-je en les lui montrant sur la carte, il y a aussi différentes mers et océan entourant la France, la Manche, au nord, l'océan Atlantique, à l'ouest, et enfin la mer méditerranée, au sud. A l'est, ce sont différents pays de l'Europe. Finissais-je en montrant du doigt certains noms de pays que j'ai noté à droite de la carte.

\- Intéressant, sourit-il.

\- Contente que ça t'intéresse. »

Nous passons le reste de la matinée à parler de la France, de ses paysages et à peaufiner la carte, qu'il finit par ranger dans un classeur.

« Bon, il est 13h40, t'as un petit creux ?

\- Bah plutôt oui ! On va manger ?

\- Et comment ! Le dernier arrivé est une banane pourrie ! S'écrie-t-il en s'élançant à toute vitesse en dehors de la pièce.

\- Marco ! Attend-moi ! » M'époumonais-je à travers les couloirs.

Le concerné éclate de rire et continue sa route.

Je tente tant bien que mal de rattraper, mais il est toujours plus rapide que moi, si bien que j'arrive perdante au réfectoire.

« T'as perdu Clara !

\- Ouais ben en rajoute pas ! »

Les pirates autour de payent ma tête, très agréable, vraiment.

« Et vous, pas de commentaires ! » M'écriais-je en boudant gentiment.

En m'asseyant, je remarque que la place d'Ace est vide.

« Il a déjà dû manger, fit Haruta en se mettant à côté de moi. Qu'est ce que t'as fais de beau ce matin ? Me demande la sabreuse. (Oui, oui, c'est une fille !)

\- A cause d'un certain premier commandant, j'ai dû lui dessiner une carte !

\- Marco ! T'as pas honte ? T'es devenu encore plus flemmard qu'avant ma parole ! » Rit-elle.

Le concerné soupire et secoue la tête d'un aire las. Apparemment, ça ne doit pas être la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit ça…

Le repas terminé, je tente de m'adresser au capitaine le moins timidement possible.

« Je…je…est-ce que je pourrais vous parler ? »

Foutue timidité ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, d'habitude ! Mais en même temps, avec un géant, qui plus est un des quatre Empereur du Nouveau Monde, et l'homme le plus fort du Monde devant vous, je suis sûre que vous feriez comme moi !

Il rit et s'engouffre dans les entrailles du navire, moi sur ses pas. L'Empereur ouvre la porte de sa cabine et me laisse entrer.

« Quel est ton problème ?

\- En fait, j'aimerais bien m'acheter des vêtements, ceux des infirmières sont un peu grands, mais je n'ai…pas…pas d'argent... »

Il me sourit et se rend à son bureau, ouvre un tiroir et en sort une bourse couleur bleue électrique, qu'il me tend.

Le géant m'ébouriffe les cheveux tout en me donnant la bourse. Je le remercie vivement et m'apprête à sortir de la cabine quand il me retient par le bras :

« Hum ?

\- Fais attention à toi, gamine. Demande à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, ce sera mieux. »

Le surnom péjoratif me fait grincer des dents, mais je décide de l'ignorer et de rassurer l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« D'accord, et je ferai attention, ne vous en faites pas. »

Nous retournons tous les deux sur le pont. Il s'installe sur son « trône » tandis que je me dirige vers Ace qui joue tranquillement aux cartes avec Thatch.

C'est bien le deuxième commandant qui est chargé de me « protéger » non ? Alors qu'il le veuille ou non, il va devoir porter mes sacs cette après-midi !

Mouahahah ! Sadique que je suis !

Enfin bref…

« Ace ? »

Il se retourne et m'adresse un grand sourire. Oh mon Dieu…il est tellement…

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?

Car même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, je trouve le deuxième commandant vraiment mignon…

« Hum ?

\- … J'ai…j'ai un truc à te demander. Lui demandais-je, les joues rosies.

\- Dis-moi !

\- Tu peux m'accompagner en ville s'il te plait ? Barbe Blanche préfère que je sois accompagnée.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et pourquoi pas moi, d'abord ? Intervient Thatch, boudeur.

\- Parce que ! Répliquais-je, hilare.

\- Arrête un peu de la draguer Thatch ! Je vais être jaloux moi ! Et puis, en la mettant sous ma protection, Père me confie sa vie, en quelque sorte. Alors que ça te plaise ou non Thatch, c'est moi qui prends soin d'elle ! » Rit-il, un sourire à la D. illuminant son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs.

Cette réplique ne fait qu'accentuer mes rougeurs. Ace éclate de rire alors que Thatch le frappe gentiment. Vista arrive vers nous et s'adresse au brun :

« Depuis quand tu acceptes de faire les magasins avec une fille toi ?

\- Bah… T'as pas écouté ? Je viens de le dire ! Il faut que je prenne soin d'elle, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? » Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Thatch s'esclaffe, et cette fois c'est lui qui se reçoit un coup sur la tête.

« Tu veux partir maintenant ?

\- Oui, si ça ne te pose pas de problème !

\- Aucun, on y va alors !

\- Euh…minute Ace, met une chemise ou n'importe quoi pour cacher ta marque, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse chopper par les Marines moi ! »

Je n'avais pas eu à le dire à Marco, sa veste lui permettant de cacher plus facilement son tatouage. Mais quant à celui d'Ace, c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Car oui, ils ont beaux être des pirates très respectés, si on peut dire ça comme ça, mais ils ont toujours la Marine sur le dos ! Alors tant qu'à faire, mieux vaut éviter d'avoir des ennuis.

Sur ces paroles, il acquiesce et va dans sa cabine chercher une chemise, nous mettons ensuite pied à terre.

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de shopping !

* * *

Bon, pour tout vous dire, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas très utile, mais il en faut bien pour avancer ! Le prochain sera plus long, je vous le promet !

Petite question, trouvez-vous que mon perso fait Mary-Sue ? J'espère que non, mais je voudrai connaitre votre avis ! Et si vous trouvez des fautes, ou n'importe quoi à corriger, faites le moi savoir ! Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	5. ARC-1 Chapter 5

Salut à tous ! Alors la reprise ? (J'ai recommencé les cours lundi dernier) Moi pas mal, des bonnes notes, ça fait plaisir ! Mais bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de mon parcours scolaire, mais plutôt pour poster un nouveau chapitre !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Dourou : Tu voulais savoir ce qui va se passer, descends, descends encore un peu, voilà, c'est bien, et tu as la réponse !

Chou-Chow : Merci ! Ça fait plaisir !

Lisa : Niveau romance, je vais faire planer le doute ! Mouhahahahaha ! Sadique que je suis...enfin, passons !

Luxie : Merci de ton avis sur la question ! Et oui je dessinais pas mal il y a quelques temps, mais en ce moment je me concentre sur autre chose donc je n'ai pas trop le temps de continuer mes dessins.

Et merci à ceux qui ont répondu à ma question par MP, c'est très gentil à vous ! *Regarde son écran et saute de joie* J'ai dépassée les 800 vues ! YOUPI ! *Danse de la victoire* Prochain objectif, 1000 vues ! Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et me suivent !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece is not mine ! **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le Yami Yami no mi, fruit des ténèbres.**

Nous sortons du vingtième magasin, des paquets à chaque bras. Il fait déjà nuit. L'après-midi a passé à une vitesse folle ! Ace a commencé à en avoir marre à la deuxième boutique et m'a laissée en plan pour revenir quelques heures plus tard, d'immenses barbes à papa à la main et un sourire à la D. au visage. Il ne m'a même pas donné une sucrerie, et en plus de ça, il a encore faim !

Je passe donc un coup d'escargophone au navire pour dire que nous allons dîner en ville, sous demande d'un certain glouton qui veut manger de suite. Je le tends à Ace qui le range dans sa poche.

Quand nous pénétrons dans l'auberge, un concert de sifflements qui me sont destinés nous accueillent. Je sers les poings et décide d'ignorer les pervers.

Je m'attable, suivie d'Ace qui lance des regards méchants aux hommes qui ont osés me regarder. Protecteur… Meugnon ! Et comme d'habitude, il commande la totalité du menu et mange à une vitesse déconcertante.

« Ace ! Un peu de tenue voyons ! Le réprimandais-je.

\- Mchaichschétrobonch... »

Traduisez : « mais c'est trop bon ! »

Il me fait honte…mais ça ne sert à rien de discuter, je ne pourrai pas changer son comportement enfantin devant une assiette.

Je mange tranquillement, non sans avoir l'impression d'être observée. Je relève la tête et remarque que plusieurs hommes attablés à une table tout au fond de la pièce me reluquent.

Énervée, je me lève, me rends au comptoir et paye ma commande avant de retourner près du brun aux tâches de rousseurs.

« Ace, je vais prendre l'air.

\- Ok ! Fais gaffe ! Tu m'appelles si t'as un problème ! »

J'acquiesce et glisse dans mon sac un deuxième mini-escargophone qu'il me tend. Je sors de l'auberge et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Le crépitement d'un feu de camp guide mes pas. Des tentes, un coffre posé à côté du feu. Une ombre se dessine sur le sol.

Je sais que je devrais rebrousser chemin, mais mon instinct me murmure de continuer. Poussée par ma curiosité, je m'avance prudemment vers un arbre et me cache derrière celui-ci.

Je manque de m'effondrer en découvrant qui tente d'ouvrir le coffre.

Thatch.

Et merde ! Ce p**** de fruit de m**** n'est qu'un engrenage dans une grande machine ! Et cette machine va se mettre en route dans peu de temps ! Thatch va se faire assassiner, Ace va se lancer à sa poursuite et ce sera la guerre de MarineFord.

Je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas intervenir. Je m'occuperais de son cas plus tard, pour l'instant, je dois retourner au Moby Dick avec Ace. Je retourne à l'auberge et le découvre, endormi. En soupirant, je le réveille vivement. Il me regarde, incrédule. Il ne doit pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

« Gné ? C'est l'heure du goûter ?

\- Non ! Il est tard. Nous devons rentrer ! »

Il gonfle les joues pour faire mine de bouder mais ne pipe mots. Je prends quelques sacs, il s'empare du reste et m'emboîte le pas.

Au moment où je passe le seuil de la porte, je rentre dans le torse de quelqu'un. Le coup a été tellement brutal que je me retrouve sur les fesses.

Mais là n'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est l'homme au regard mauvais qui se trouve en face de moi. Tandis qu'Ace m'aide à me relever, l'inconnu continue de me regarder d'un air pervers.

Je marmonne un petit « pardon » en espérant que ça lui suffirait, mais il faut croire que non.

« Clara…il faut décamper, et rapidement. Me murmure Ace.

\- Pourquoi… ? Lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- C'est sûrement un chasseur de prime, ils traînent souvent dans des auberges et des bars pour ne louper aucune cible potentielles. Il ne m'a pas reconnu, t'as eu raison de me faire mettre une cape !

\- D'accord, on y va. »

Je ramasse mes sacs et sors à la suite du fils de Roger. On m'attrape par le poignet et je me retrouve collée à un torse puissant.

« Hé, poupée, tu voudrais pas passer la nuit avec moi et mes hommes ?

\- Sans façon, merci. J'ai d'autres projets. » Lui répondis-je, mauvaise.

J'essaye de me dégager de sa prise, en vain.

« Tu crois quand même pas que tu vas partir comme ça ! Hé…mais…je reconnais celui qui t'accompagne ! Ace aux poings ardents ! S'écria-t-il, de la peur dans la voix.

\- Pour vous servir ! » Répond le brun avec un sourire digne d'un D, la capuche ne cachant plus son visage couvert de tâches de rousseurs.

Oh oh…ça sent les embrouilles.

J'administre un grand coup là où ça fait bien mal à l'homme qui me maintient et j'arrive à me dégager de son emprise. Il tombe à terre en se tenant les parties, quelque peu sonné.

Malheureusement, ses hommes m'encerclent. Je suis en bien mauvaise posture.

Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant une solution. Les clients se sont enfuis du restaurant, ainsi que le gérant. Je reporte mon regard sur les hommes en face de moi, mais à la place, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une épée qui m'a l'air plutôt bien aiguisée.

Ça y est, je suis finie ! Mais bizarrement, le coup fatal ne vient pas.  
Lorsque je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, Ace est en train de les mettre à terre.

Finalement, ils n'étaient pas bien coriaces !

« Ça vous apprendra à vous en prendre aux membres de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! Viens Clara ! Ne traînons pas ! » Me cria-t-il.

Nous ramassons les sacs tombés dans l'action et rentrons au pas de course au Moby Dick. A travers les rues, des chasseurs de primes tentent de nous arrêter, mais Ace ne fais qu'une bouchée d'eux, et ceux qui arrivent à nous courser n'osent pas s'aventurer plus loin devant le Moby Dick. Une fois sur le pont du navire à proue de baleine, je me laisse glisser à terre, crevée d'avoir autant couru.

« Ah ! Ça fait du bien une petite bagarre ! S'exclame-t-il, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

\- Et t'appelles ça une petite bagarre ! J'ai failli y passer ! Tonnais-je, énervée.

\- Peut-être, mais ton preux chevalier est venu à ton secours pour sauver la gente demoiselle que tu es ! »

Alors là, je tombe sur le cul. Il faut m'imaginer avec une grosse goutte sur la tempe, bouche entrouverte.

« Euh… J'aurai du souci à me faire avec un preux chevalier aussi glouton que toi !

\- Mais il faut bien manger pour être en forme ! Réplique-t-il avec un faux air outré et choqué.

\- Oui mais toi t'es un cas désespéré ! Tu manges comme 1000 et ton estomac est un trou noir sans fond !

\- Tu parles trop ! Allez, au dodo !

\- Mais j'ai pas sommeil ! » M'écriais-je.

Comme réponse, Ace m'arrache du sol et me pose sur son épaule en mode « sac à patate ».

« Repose-moi ! Protestais-je.

\- Non ! Réplique-t-il, un sourire de gâteau d'anniversaire collé au visage.

\- Maaaiiis eeeuuuh… »

Devant ma cabine, il ouvre la porte avec un chassé et me jette sur le lit, pose mes sacs à terre et s'enfui comme un voleur.

« Portgas D. Ace ! Reviens ici ! » M'époumonais-je en sortant dans le couloir.

Mais s'est peine perdue, il détale comme un lapin. Nan mais quel gamin celui-là !

Je soupire et entre à nouveau dans ma chambre.

Je range mes nouveaux achats dans l'armoire en prenant soin de bien planquer certaines choses…les sous-vêtements quoi ! On n'est jamais trop prudente ! Surtout sur un navire rempli d'hommes !

Mon ventre émet un gargouillement très gênant. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fini mon repas, tout à l'heure. Comme pour entendre ma plainte, on toque à la porte. Je me dirige vers celle-ci et l'ouvre. Izou apparaît, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut miss !

\- Salut Izou ! Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, je venais juste te chercher pour le repas. Ace nous a dit que tu n'avais pas fini ton repas, à l'auberge. Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être faim.

\- Tu penses bien ! »

On se dirige vers le réfectoire en riant. A peine entrée, on me dévisage. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?! Aucune idée. Le travesti me tire par le bras et m'entraîne à la table des commandants.

« Izou ? Murmurais-je.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Répondit-il sur le même ton, un sourire amusé et malicieux aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ! Ça me met franchement mal à l'aise !

\- Oh ça ! C'est rien, ils se demandent juste ce que tu as bien pu faire avec Ace, cet après-midi. Ils s'imaginent des choses tu sais !

\- Moi et…ACE ? Mais ils vont pas bien !

\- Peut-être, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas souvent qu'Ace accepte de sortir faire les magasins avec une fille ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on voit ça !

\- Ah-ah bon ? »

Je me sens rougir. Foutues hormones !

« En plus, continue le travesti, il nous a… »

Il marque une pause et regarde autour de lui, comme pour être sûr que personne ne va l'entendre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il va me dire celui là ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

« Donc, il nous a dit qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup ! Fit-il en appuyant sur les mots « apprécie » et « beaucoup ».

\- Ah…bah euh…c'est…que…euh…moi aussi-aussi…'fin…moi aussi je l'aime-l'aime bien. » Fis-je à mon tour en bégayant un peu.

Mais pourquoi je bégaye ? D'ordinaire, je suis plutôt confiante et sûre de moi ! Mais dès que l'on parle d'Ace, je perds tous mes moyens ! Ça m'énerve !

Il rit de ma gêne et me donne une assiette bien remplie, que j'engloutie aussitôt.

« Alors, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Me demanda t-il.

\- Du genre...?

\- Du genre…il me murmure la fin de sa phrase. Une teinte coquelicot aux joues, je proteste : n'allez pas vous imaginer des trucs ! Il ne se passe rien entre Ace et moi ! »

Je vous jure que je ne mens pas, il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Il m'a abandonné pour aller bouffer des sucreries ! Très galant, vraiment…

« Tu es sûre ? Continue t-il, insistant.

\- Bah oui ! Pourquoi je te mentirais ? »

En plus il me croit pas !

« Humm… »

Il fait la moue, il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Si tu veux tous savoir, Ace en a eu ras le bol au deuxième magasin et est parti s'enfiler des sucreries. Il est revenu avec moi après que j'ai fait une vingtaine de magasins, puis nous sommes allés dans une auberge. Par contre, tout là-bas ne s'est pas très bien passé. Des chasseurs de primes sont entrés et nous ont reconnu, mais Ace s'en est occupé, et nous sommes rentrés au Moby Dick. Rassure toi, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. »

Il me sourit, rassuré, mais certain que je lui cache quelque chose. Tenace le travesti ! Un claquement de porte nous surprend tous deux. Teach apparaît sur le seuil de la porte. Il à l'air sur les nerfs. Mes mains se crispent sur la table et j'hésite à le regarder.

Et s'il s'apprêtait à passer à l'action cette nuit ? Je sais que Teach n'a pas hésité à assassiner Thatch, donc je flippe à mort.

Éviter tous contacts visuel, et tout se passera bien…j'espère… Quand je relève le regard, il s'attable au fond de la salle, très loin de nous. Je ne le montre pas, mais je suis hyper soulagée.

Le repas fini, Izou insiste pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma cabine. Il fait un détour par le pont, prétextant que quelqu'un doit nous montrer quelque chose. Quand nous arrivons, Thatch nous montre un fruit du démon, le Yami Yami no Mi, fruit des ténèbres, fruit qui a causé sa mort, fruit qui est à l'origine de bien des horreurs.

« Hé tout le monde ! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

\- Tu comptes le manger commandant ? Demanda un homme dont j'ignore le nom. - Je sais pas trop, pour l'instant je ne pense pas, je verrais plus tard… J'hésite…

\- Oh mon Dieu… » Murmurais-je, une expression horrifié au visage.

Marco croise mon regard. Il comprend d'un coup que c'est se soir qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Il me fait comprendre qu'il va faire attention et essayer d'intervenir.

Je lâche le bras d'Izou, vacille et retourne dans ma chambre. Il essaye de me retenir mais trop tard, je me suis déjà enfuie.

* * *

Je n'arrête pas de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit.

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Le visage de Teach, en train de se délecter du meurtre de son ancien frère me hante.

L'horloge indique quatre heures du matin. Il faut que je me lève et aille vérifier si tout va bien. Même si Marco m'a assurée qu'il allait garder un œil sur les deux hommes, je préfère aller voir par moi-même.

J'enfile un gilet par-dessus mon débardeur, convertit en haut de pyjama, sors de ma cabine et me rends sur le pont. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne.

L'air s'est bien rafraîchi depuis que nous sommes repartis en mer. Mes cheveux virevoltent au gré du vent.

Il va se passer quelque chose. Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approche.

Des mains se posent sur mes épaules. Je sursaute.

« Pas la peine de t'inquiéter, c'est moi !

\- Ace ?

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu te lever, et comme moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir…c'est un comble quand on est…quoi déjà ?

\- Narcoleptique Ace, narcoleptique.

\- Voilà, c'est ça. Alors comme ça toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir ? »

Panique à bord ! Vite, trouver une excuse !

« En effet, et puis, avant, j'habitais près de la mer. Je me levais souvent très tôt pour l'admirer, c'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Oscar du mensonge le plus crédible du monde décerné à…

CLARA !

Mais quelle conne… Qui pourrait croire à une ânerie pareille ? Non mais plus sérieusement, qui se lève à quatre heures du mat' pour observer la mer ?

Je regarde Ace du coin de l'œil. Ses iris obsidienne observent l'étendue bleue sans fin. Je l'accompagne dans sa contemplation. Il approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je te laisse, essaye de retourner te coucher. A demain ma petite tête rousse !

\- Ace…soufflais-je, un air exaspéré au visage.

\- Hum ? Fit celui-ci, un sourire joueur au visage.

\- Je-suis-pas-rousse… » Soufflais-je en détachant mes mots pour bien faire comprendre à cet estomac sur patte que je ne tolère pas que l'on dise de ma chevelure qu'elle est rousse.

Pas que je n'aime pas les roux, au contraire ! Il ne faut juste pas dire ça de moi et de mes cheveux alors que ce n'est pas ma couleur !

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur le visage du brun. Je recule désespérément, mais me retrouve bien vite acculée entre le bastingage et Ace.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de me la fermer. NOOOON ! Pas les chatouilles !

Il m'agrippe par la taille et fait glisser ses mains sur mes flancs, me faisant éclater de rire, bien que ça ne soit pas voulu.

Je n'ai pas envie de rire, pas ce soir.

Il continue sa torture pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à arrêter sous mes supplications. Il pose ensuite un baiser sur ma joue et s'éloigne en souriant.

« A demain ma petite tête rousse… » Fit-il en descendant les escaliers qui mènent aux cabines.

* * *

Le jeune Portgas n'est pas mécontent de lui, il est heureux, même.

Il n'arrive pas à comprendre la signification de ce feu qui s'est mit à brûler au plus profond de lui, mais le fils de Roger sent que ce feu n'est pas la cause de son fruit du démon, c'est bien plus…profond !

Mais une chose est sûre, il sait que ça a un rapport avec la nouvelle arrivante. Alors autant essayer d'apprivoiser cette envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la câliner, de la caresser, de l'embrasser.

Ace ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux gens, mais avec elle, c'est différent. Peut-être est-ce par rapport au fait qu'elle sait presque tout de lui ? Ou bien est-ce par ce qu'elle parait digne de confiance ? Il faut qu'il y aille doucement, et peut-être que dans cette histoire, il finira gagnant.

* * *

Je passe ma main sur ma joue, ça me brûle, mais d'une douce brûlure, la sensation est agréable.

Mon cœur s'est mis à cogner dans ma poitrine tellement vite, je n'arrive plus à contrôler leurs battements. Même si le monde s'était écroulé à l'instant où les lèvres du brun avaient touché ma joue, je crois que pour rien au monde je n'aurais rompu ce moment, et je préfère ignorer pourquoi.

Embrassé. Il m'a embrassé.

Le beau Ace aux poings ardents m'a embrassée.

Moi.

Je me demande bien ce qui se passe dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, mais de toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, du moins pas pour l'instant.

Bien que je ne le montre pas, Ace est mon perso préféré de One Piece pas seulement parce que j'aime bien son caractère, mais parce que je le trouve vraiment magnifique et...sexy...

Bien entendu, c'est pas demain la veille que j'irai le crier sur tous les toits ! Je suis pas folle quand même… Remarque, pour avoir dis au deuxième commandant que j'aimais me lever à quatre heures du matin pour regarder de l'eau, il doit pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages là-haut !

Je replonge mon regard dans les flots tumultueux de l'océan. Un soupire m'échappe et est accompagné d'une moue discrète. Des bruits étranges me sortent de mes réflexions.

Je me précipite vers l'origine des hurlements et me fige en découvrant se qui se passe. Quand je pense qu'il y a deux minutes je rigolais comme une folle à cause de stupides chatouilles.

« Donne-moi ce fruit Thatch !

\- Mais t'es devenu fou ma parole ! » Réplique la commandant de la quatrième flotte.

Teach lève son poignard vers Thatch, près à l'achever.

« NON THATCH ! » Hurlais-je en me précipitant vers les deux hommes.

Barbe Noire se retourne, un sourire mauvais collé au visage.

« Toi ! »

Zut…

Il s'élance vers moi, poignard en main. Dans un cri désespéré, je me baisse, évitant ainsi le coup de l'arme blanche, mais il revient à la charge et je me retrouve rapidement coincée contre le traditionnel mur, acculée entre Teach et la paroi du Moby Dick.

Tétanisée, je ne peux qu'observer le poignard qui s'abaisse sur moi.

Mes yeux se ferment, je suis finie. Adieu tout le monde.

« TEACH ! » Rugit une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

C'est Marco, il était caché dans l'ombre, prêt à intervenir au moindre geste suspect. Dans un bruit sourd, Teach glisse au sol, sonné. Marco a facilement maîtrisé l'homme de la deuxième division.

Le blond vient en aide à Thatch, quelque peu dépassé par les événements. Je me laisse tomber au mur, choquée de se qui vient se passer.

Teach est mort, mort, mort…

Tandis que je me relève et me dirige vers les deux hommes, je m'effondre. Trop de choses se sont passées aujourd'hui.

* * *

Voilà ! Encore un chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si vous avez des idées pour m'aider à améliorer certaines choses, je suis preneuse ! Et j'accepte évidement toutes les critiques, positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles sont fondées.

Thatch : Merci Clara ! Tu m'as sauvé ! *Me saute dessus et me fait un gros câlin, le nez dans mon cou, ou dans ma poitrine, rayez la mention inutile*

Moi : De rien Thatch, mais DÉGAGES DE LA ! *Crie en repoussant la tête de banane*

Marco : Lâche-la Thatch !

Le concerné me relâche et fais une moue boudeuse.

Marco : Je t'avais dis que j'allais pas le lâcher d'une semelle !

Moi : Ouais ! On a eu chaud ! Bon, on se voit la semaine prochaine chers lecteurs et lectrices ! A plus ! *Sourire digne d'un D.*


	6. ARC-1 Chapter 6

Salut à tous ! OO ! J'ai dépassé les 1200 vues ! *danse de la victoire* Je suis trop happy ! *sifflote en chantant : _because i'm happy...*_ ^^ D'ailleurs c'est parti pour un new chapter ! Et oui, je poste après manger, mais j'avais du temps devant moi. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! ^^ Mais avant, j'ai un petit quelque chose à vous dire ! Pardon à vous, mes chers petits lecteurs et lectrices adorés qui me suivent, vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire, cela ne s'adresse pas à vous. Si j'écris ceci, c'est pour montrer aux lecteurs qui critiquent sans preuves fondées que je ne suis pas d'accord et qu'ils n'ont pas intérêt à recommencer ! Je vous demande encore pardon pour le pavé qui va suivre, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça.

**Avis aux lecteurs :**

Cela ne concerne que les personnes qui auraient eu l'idée de mettre une review négative sans fondements. Je n'ai eu certes qu'un seul commentaire négatif, mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me balance à la figure "Mary Sue" comme ça ! Et les explications !? Elles sont où !? Moi perso je ne les vois pas... Non mais sérieusement, les Mary-sue, se sont des OCs aux corps parfaits, aux pouvoirs surnaturels, au QI de 3000, aux passés dramatiques et mystérieux et destinés à avoir des destins grandioses ! Mon perso n'est pas Mary-Sue ! Elle n'a pas de pouvoir spécial, semble avoir eu une petite vie tranquille avant de débarquer dans One Piece et a le physique d'une personne banale, elle vient de la Terre, je le rappelle ! Elle n'a pas non plus des courbes parfaites à faire pâlir d'envie notre chère impératrice serpent ! Elle n'est pas plus intelligente que la moyenne non plus. Sachez que même si vous voulez poster des com's négatifs, faites le, je prendrai le temps d'en parler avec vous pour approfondir mes écrits, donc n'ayez pas l'inquiétude que je vous choppe entre quatre yeux et que je vous fasse la morale, ce ne sera pas le cas ! Je veux juste qu'ils soient fondés, qu'ils s'appuient sur des choses écrites dans ma fanfic.

Je n'ai eu pour l'instant qu'une review négative non fondée, mais je préfère m'expliquer maintenant que plus tard, quand j'en aurai plus. (Car il va y en avoir, pas de doute là-dessus) Les critiques sans fondements n'ont strictement rien à faire sur ce site. Si vous devez critiquer, faites le en pointant des exemples dans la fanfiction de l'auteur en question. Je remercie encore ceux qui critiquent dans les règles de l'art, cela nous aide à progresser !

Pardon encore à ceux qui me suivent et qui aiment ce que j'écris ! Ce n'est pas contre vous, j'espère que vous l'avez compris, même si je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus. Maintenant que je me suis expliquée, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, ou Clara va avoir une proposition inattendue ! D'après le titre du chapitre, vous l'aurez compris, notre cher et sexy Empereur Shanks le Roux sera de la partie ! :) Pardon encore pour ce pavé, mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette note, et maintenant place à la suite ! ^^

_Votre auteure dévouée._

Je crois que je l'ai fais un peu trop formel sur ce coup... Je vais plutôt mettre :

_Tenshi D. Clara, l'ange des ténèbres ! _

Voilà qui est mieux ! *Sourire à la D.*

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Elles illuminent ma journée et me mettent des étoiles dans les yeux ! *tête à la Chopper quand il écoute une histoire de Ussop* (un mensonge oui ! Bon d'accord je sors...*-* Ussop : On m'appelle ? Moi : Hein ? Non, non... Ussop : Si jamais tu as besoin du grand Ussop, je suis là ! Moi : Ouais, ouais...)

Oui, les personnages appartenant au génialissime Eiichiro Oda se tapent l'incruste dans ma fic ! Narmol quoi ! BREF ! U_U

**_Disclaimer : Je suis vraiment obligée de le dire ? Bon d'accord... *voix monotone* One Piece ne m'appartient pas._**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le Roux et la rousse, rencontre explosive.**

Une lumière vive m'agresse l'œil. Je plisse les yeux avant de me décider à poser mon regard bleu sur le plafond. Je crois que je suis dans ma cabine. Le bateau tangue doucement mais sûrement, me berçant. Je me retourne la tête dans l'oreiller, mais un flash m'illumine l'esprit. Fruit du démon, Thatch, Barbe Noire, tête d'ananas.

Déglutissant, je relève la tête et m'extirpe de mes draps. À peine les pieds posés à terre, direction la salle de bain puis le réfectoire. En pénétrant dans la pièce bondée, je remarque que Barbe Blanche est attablé et regarde ses enfants durement. Le géant prend la parole.

« Mes fils, cette nuit, Teach a failli commettre l'irréparable. »

Il ne faut que cette phrase pour que des cris indignés parcourent le réfectoire.

« Il doit mourir pour sa tentative de meurtre envers le commandant de la quatrième flotte. » Finit le capitaine.

D'autres cris parcourent l'assemblée, mais cette fois ce sont des cris puissants et rebelles. Ils ne veulent plus qu'une chose, la mort du traître.

Tandis que je m'avance doucement vers la table des commandants, je me fais interpeller.

« Hé gamine ! Viens voir par là. » Me dit une voix grave et paternelle.

C'est Barbe Blanche. Maman ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Je me dirige docilement vers l'Empereur qui me scrute de ses iris marron clairs avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Oui ? Me risquais-je.

\- Thatch m'a dit que c'est toi qui a empêché qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en détournant l'attention de Teach. Marco m'a également raconté ce que tu lui as dit lors de votre escale en ville. Tu as fait beaucoup pour nous, si tu n'avais pas été là, dans un avenir prochain, je serai mort, et Thatch aussi. »

Les mots me manquent. Un Empereur est juste en train de me remercier, mais tout va bien ! Apparemment, il est également au courant des événements de MarineFord, où plutôt des événements qui auraient dû se passer.

« Je… »

Sans que j'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, il me coupe avec un grand sourire et en tendant sa grande main devant lui.

« Je vais être direct avec toi, veux-tu devenir ma fille ?

\- Votre…fille ?

\- Oui ! Et si tu acceptes de devenir ma fille, nous t'apprendrons à te battre, à développer les fluides, tu seras en plus sous ma protection.

\- … Waouh… En gros, si j'accepte, je vais être entraînée me battre !

\- Oui, je sens que tu as en toi un grand potentiel que j'aimerai exploiter.

\- Je…je ne sais pas… Oh et puis zut ! Avec plaisir ! Par contre, je ne veux pas encore me faire tatouer… Je sais que cela représente beaucoup pour vous, mais…

\- Tu porteras la marque quand bon te sembleras ma fille. En attendant, essaye de trouver un autre moyen ! Je te fais confiance !

\- Merci pour tout père ! J'ai déjà une petite idée pour la marque…

\- Gurararara ! J'ai hâte de voir la marque ! » Lâcha l'homme le plus fort du monde tout en souriant chaleureusement.

Cette annonce est accueillie par des « Ouais ! » qui cassent le silence imposé pas leur capitaine. Je me cache derrière ma mèche et m'attable à côté d'Haruta. Je remarque que Thatch n'est pas blessé, heureusement. Il a même l'air en pleine forme, tant mieux.

« Bienvenue dans la famille petite sœur ! M'accueillirent-ils.

\- Merci ! »

Ce n'est pas une famille avec des liens de sang, mais c'est une famille quand même, et je me sens bien avec eux ! Je sens que je vais me plaire ici, ils m'apportent le réconfort dont j'ai besoin après avoir perdu la vrai famille...ne pas savoir comment ils vont me rend triste, ils me manquent... Je secoue la tête énergiquement en les regardant tous fêter en bonne et due forme l'arrivée d'une nouvelle recrue.

Je sais déjà où je veux mon tatouage. Mais je veux d'abord m'entraîner pour me sentir digne de cette marque qui restera à vie sur mon corps. Je me pour l'instant trop faible pour montrer mon appartenance à cette grande famille qu'est l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Mais quand je serai devenue plus forte, je deviendrai officiellement la fille de l'Empereur, et lui, il deviendra mon Père.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'écoule lentement, je regarde d'un air amusé et en même temps pensif les commandants jouer aux cartes. Ace boude, il a encore perdu.

« Pour cette nouvelle partie, celui qui gagne a droit à… »

Je les écoute distraitement, mais quand je les vois se tourner vers moi avec des drôles de sourires accrochés à leurs visages, je me demande ce que le cuisinier va nous sortir comme âneries.

« Donc, je reprends, commence Thatch. Celui qui gagne la partie gagne en plus des paris, un câlin et un bisou de… Petite sœur ! Fit-il en me pointant du doigt.

\- Mais…mais…je ne suis pas d'accord ! M'écriais-je.

\- Taratata ! Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, Clara ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Me fait Thatch avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil.

\- Mais euuuhhh…

\- Thatch a repris du poil de la bête on dirait ! Plaisante Curiel.

\- Évidemment Curiel ! Quand il est question de femmes, je suis toujours au taquet ! » Répond le concerné, sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Ils éclatent de rire. Ils m'ont bien eu ces idiots. Foutu coureur de jupon ! Je me vengerais na !

Me concentrant sur la partie, j'observe qui va avoir droit un câlin de ma part. Pour l'instant, Marco, Ace, Thatch et Vista sont premiers, mais Curiel n'est pas très loin. Les autres sont à la traîne. Haruta me lance un regard désolé. Entres filles, on se comprend si bien !

« RED FORCE À L'HORIZON ! NAVIRE DU ROUX EN VUE ! » Crie la vigie.

Shanks ? Oh mon dieu ! Je vais voir Shanks le Roux, le seul et l'unique ! Trop... Mais par contre, j'ai peur de la réaction du paternel, car il arrive au mauvais moment…

Ace et Marco m'entraînent vers le trône de Barbe Blanche, là où Shanks est sensé se rendre. Je vois de loin Le Roux sur son navire qui s'approche lentement du notre avec majesté. Il saute sur le pont avec habileté, puis s'avance vers le Capitaine, une énorme bouteille de saké à la main, déployant son fluide royal. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà avoir vu cette scène, vous savez, quand Shanks viens parler à Barbe Blanche de Ace et Teach ! Sauf que là, le contexte est différent.

Marco prévient certains hommes de partir, mais avant de réagir, ils s'effondrent. Moi, je titube et vacille en arrière avant d'être maintenue par une main puissante. Le blond me remet debout et garde ses mains sur mes épaules. Finalement, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal...

Je secoue mes épaules pour retirer ses mains et souris au blond à la coupe d'ananas tout en m'asseyant sur le bastingage, mes pieds se balançant doucement au-dessus du pont. Je tourne la tête, Ace s'est également positionné à côté de moi, tout comme le premier commandant.

Je le regarde, incrédule. Pourquoi une telle mascarade ? Marco a sa tête du « j'men fous complètement de ce type », et Ace fait un signe de tête en direction de l'Empereur Roux, qui s'avance vers nous. Avant même que j'ai pu réagir, il est devant moi.

« Tiens, une nouvelle dans l'équipage ? Plutôt pas mal ! Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? La présence d'une représentante de la gente féminine me manque atrocement ! Et puis, tu es presque insensible à mon fluide, t'as du potentiel !

\- C'est bien pour ça qu'elle est dans mon équipage le gamin !» Répliqua le paternel.

Moi je suis stoïque, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je rêve ou un Empereur, qui plus est Shanks le roux, veut que… Le feu me monte aux joues. Marco se poste devant moi, bras croisés, une veine tressautant sur son front.

C'est mauvais pour l'ancien pirate de l'Oro Jackson. Très mauvais.

« Pas touche le rouquin ! Menaça-t-il.

\- Même pas pour un soir ? Allez ! Rien qu'une fois et après je vous la rends !

\- N'y compte même pas ! Même si tu as pris soin de Luffy et que je t'en remercie, TU DÉGAGES ! Répliqua Ace en transformant sa main en feu.

\- Et tu espères vraiment que je vais t'obéir ? »

Vista intervient et s'avance menaçant vers le Roux, épée en main. Shanks pare le coup sans trop de difficulté, alors qu'Ace me fait reculer derrière lui, comme s'il voulait me protéger.

« Pas touche à notre petite sœur ! » S'écrièrent-ils, énervés.

Ace me colle à lui dans son dos, en jetant un regard noir à l'Empereur qui rit, amusé d'avoir énervé les hommes de Barbe Blanche.

« Au fait Marco, tu ne veux pas me rejoindre ?

\- NON ! Hurla celui-ci, des flammes bleues crépitant sur son front, perdant son sang-froid.

\- Demoiselle ? »

Allez savoir pourquoi, je sais que Shanks parle de moi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'apprécie et veut passer du temps avec moi, pourtant, je le répète, je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, mes cheveux ont une couleur normale, mes yeux, ben…ils sont marine, c'est commun que je sache ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je préfère chez moi, en plus de ma chevelure que je tiens de mon père. Et puis niveau physique, c'est pas ma poitrine qui doit les faire rêver ! Je fais du 90 D ou C, suivant les formes des soutiens-gorge, même si j'ai remarqué que j'ai pris un bonnet de plus. Dans mon monde, c'est déjà pas mal, mais comparé à Nami, Robin ou encore Boa Hancock, c'est vraiment tout rikiki…

Je me décolle doucement d'Ace et tourne la tête vers le Roux en grognant de mécontentement. Je ne suis pas une chose que l'on trimbale de droite à gauche comme un vulgaire sac de patates !

« Tu es sûre que tu veux pas venir avec moi ? Je pourrais t'entraîner personnellement… »

Le rouge de mes joues s'accentue devant l'allusion à peine voilée de Shanks. Dans mon monde, des amis m'avaient dit qu'il était très charmeur et était rapidement attiré par les femmes, ce que j'avais par la suite constaté en me rendant sur plusieurs wiki, mais au point de me vouloir MOI, il n'a pas dû poser un pied sur la terre ferme depuis pas mal de temps...

« Oui je suis sûre !

\- Arrête le rouquin ! Menaça le géant en dégainant son bisento, prêt à frapper si l'Empereur n'arrêtait pas.

\- Oh… Ça va ! J'arrête ! Hum… T'as eu des problèmes avec Teach à ce que je vois ! Fit le roux en désignant de son unique bras l'homme bedonnant et évanoui attaché au mat du navire.

\- En effet, mais cela ne te concerne pas. Et puis d'abord, que me veux-tu gamin ?

\- Nous avons à parler ! »

Shanks nous désigne d'un mouvement, je crois qu'il veut parler en privé à l'Empereur. Nous nous retirons et retournons à notre jeu de carte que nous avions délaissé il y a quelques minutes.

La partie reprend, tout le monde est plus qu'acharné pour gagner ! Je préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi…

Après une heure de bataille, Thatch remporte haut la main la partie, et gagne au passage un câlin et un bisou de ma part. Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu tricher, mais je ne vais pas faire de commentaire, se sera mieux pour moi…

Il s'approche de moi tel un félin guettant sa proie, et la proie, c'est qui ? C'est bibi !

« Je suis ta sœur, c'est de l'inceste ! Implorais-je une dernière fois, espérant le faire craquer avec des yeux de cocker.

\- Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là ! Fit-il en se cachant le visage. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on était ensemble sœurette ! C'est… Amical ! À moins que tu en veuilles plus… répliqua-t-il, joueur.

\- Quoi ?! Non, non, je veux rien de plus moi ! Approches qu'on en finisse !

\- À tes ordres, belle demoiselle… »

Il me montre sa joue et je m'avance timidement, à l'instant où je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue, il me prend dans ses bras. A oui, j'avais oublié le câlin ! La différence de taille est flagrante, c'est juste si mes pieds se décollent du sol ! Il est immense !

Et puis je suis couleur brique, plus rouge, y a pas ! Il s'écarte et sourit avec un air charmeur et malicieux, ne faisant qu'accentuer mes rougeurs. Je savais déjà que Thatch étais du même genre que Sanji, cuisinier un peu trop coureur de jupons. Mais là, c'est encore pire !

* * *

Ace n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ses frères regardent sa petite sœur de cœur. Évidemment, ils sont toujours protecteurs envers elle, mais il voit bien qu'elle ne les laisse pas indifférents, il a remarqué que même Marco, d'ordinaire flegmatique et je-m'en-foutiste de première n'a pas résisté au charme de la rousse et a succombé. En la présence de cette fille, même le blond ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. En même temps, les infirmières sont imprenables et intouchables, pas moyens de les draguer. Alors forcément, quand une autre fille entre dans l'équipage et qu'elle ne fait pas partie des infirmières du paternel...

Ace préfère ne pas savoir pourquoi il est jaloux.

Jaloux.

Oui, le deuxième commandant est _jaloux_.

Jaloux que son frère châtain se soit fait embrassé par _sa_ rousse.

Il ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre la touche, mais il veut ignorer le pourquoi du comment, de peur de ne pas savoir réagir face à ça. Il avait eu envie de détruire, de tuer, d'étriper Shanks pour l'allusion à peine voilée à laquelle il faisait référence plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Et puis, cette envie de la câliner, de la prendre dans ses bras est toujours là, même s'il fait de son mieux pour la repousser.

Il ne veut pas savoir ce qui se passe, et quoi que la rousse en dise, elle non plus…

* * *

Shanks est reparti et personne ne sait ce qu'il voulait à Barbe Blanche. J'ai beau essayée de gratter des informations un peu partout sur le navire, personne ne connaît la raison si soudaine de sa visite.

Alors maintenant, nous enchaînons d'autres parties de jeux de cartes, mais cette fois, il y a de l'argent en jeu. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'ai ramassé un sacré petit pactole ! De quoi me refaire toute une garde-robe ! Je retourne dans ma cabine pour ranger mes Berrys puis me rends au réfectoire.

L'ambiance est festive, comme d'habitude, tout le monde est content que Teach ne soit plus, il a fait trop de mal comme ça. Ace m'a empêché de le voir mourir, il voulait « m'épargner » ce spectacle affreux. Je n'ai rien dis, mais on fond de moi, savoir qu'il se préoccupe à ce point de ma petite personne me fait chaud au cœur.

Après un bon dîner, je décide d'aller à ma cabine pour mieux réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire comme marque avant de choisir de me faire tatouer.

Si seulement j'avais mes affaires ! Pensais-je tout haut en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je referme la porte et me dirige vers mon armoire, où sont rangées mes affaires achetées sur la dernière île. J'ai choisi un sac noir et blanc tout simple, aux motifs un peu ethnique, dans lequel je pourrai emporter mon nouveau carnet à dessin, le temps que je trouve une besace plus petite et plus pratique. Ensuite, j'ai bien évidemment acheté des produits d'hygiène et beaucoup de vêtements, de bijoux et de maquillage ! On est une fille ou on ne l'est pas !

En souriant, Je prends le temps d'aménager un tiroir pour mes nouveaux bijoux. Tandis que je les range, j'en fais tomber un qui se fend en deux parties. C'est une manchette qui se porte en haut du bras, elle est grise et lisse, plutôt jolie. Dommage, je l'aimais bien moi !

Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une manchette cassée moi ?

Soudain, j'ai une illumination. Vu que je ne me sens pas encore prête à me faire tatouer, et si je faisais forger la marque de Barbe Blanche dessus ? Ça me parait être une bonne idée ! Je me dirige alors vers la porte, mais un coup d'œil à l'horloge me dissuade. 22h57.

Il est peut-être un peu tard pour demander à quelqu'un de me le faire. Ça pourra attendre ! En attendant, je file au lit, il est tard et je suis crevée.

* * *

Toute contente, je sors d'une forgerie avec mon précieux bracelet au bras. Heureusement que l'île à laquelle nous avons accosté il y a quelques jours est sous la protection de Barbe Blanche, sinon j'aurais eu des emmerdes !

Je rentre toute guillerette au navire et prends le soin d'enlever le bijou avant de le mettre dans une petit boite. Je me plante devant le capitaine qui est assis sur son « trône » d'Empereur des mers.

Je lui tends l'écrin argenté et observe son expression.

Un grand sourire illumine son visage.

« Ça ira ?

\- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée… Non, c'est parfait. Mets-le pour que je voie ce que ça donne sur toi. »

Je m'exécute et enfile la manchette, pourvue de la marque de Barbe Blanche, la même que celle de Marco. Celle d'Ace est gravée partout autour de la manchette, en décoration.

Il sourit et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

« File montrer ça à tes frères, ils seront ravis ! »

J'hoche la tête et cours comme une dératée jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Si j'ai vu juste, Ace, Marco et tous les autres sont en train de s'entraîner. En poussant la porte, je remarque que tous on le regard pointé vers moi.

Euh…

« Hey les gars ! Elle est revenue ! » S'écrièrent-ils en se précipitant vers moi.

Ace m'ébouriffe les cheveux et Marco me donne une tape amicale dans le dos. Grognant, je remets en place mes cheveux qui juste sont horribles à coiffer ! Tandis que me bataille avec ma chevelure pour démêler les nœuds, les hommes rigolent avant de me demander où j'étais.

« Je suis allée en ville, j'avais besoin de faire une course !

\- Et t'as acheté quoi ? Me demande Ace, tout excité, comme un enfant devant une sucrerie.

\- Calme-toi Ace ! Regardez. Fis-je en montrant mon bras à l'assemblée.

\- Ohhhh ! S'émerveillèrent-ils.

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- On aime ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je souris, heureuse que ça leur plaise. Désormais, je fais partie de cette grande famille, en attendant le tatouage, qui fera de moi officiellement leur « petite sœur ».

* * *

Et voilà ! Un de plus !

J'ai bien aimé écrire la rencontre avec Shanks le Roux, et oui, quand on est un homme et qu'on navigue depuis longtemps sans passer par la terre ferme, on a besoin de... se soulager... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! ^^ Donc Shanks a vu cette fille et n'a pas hésité ! Mdr ;D C'est un de mes chapitre préféré !

Mais re bref, merci encore à ceux qui posteront des com's et même aux autres, c'est super de savoir qu'on nous lit ! Mais si ça peu vous encourager à laisser un petit quelque chose, il parait que si tu appuis sur le bouton "review", Shanks se matérialisera devant toi ! *p* Voui voui...

Dans le prochain chapitre, ma rousse aux yeux bleus et mon brun aux tâches de rousseurs vont jouer un mauvais tour à notre tête de banane et quelque chose me dit qu'il va pas apprécier ! Mouhahahaha ! *sourire sadique et ricanement cruel* Non, non, je suis pas folle...

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine mes petits lecteurs chéris !


	7. ARC-1 Chapter 7

Salut à tous ! Comment ça va bien ? 'Fin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore pour tous vos com's, ça me fait très plaisir ! Et merci encore à ceux qui disent que mon perso n'est pas une Mary-Sue !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Chibimanga :  Mais tu sais, moi j'aime bien lire des romans ! XD

Luxie : Merci beaucoup ! Pour le livre, j'ai déjà une idée, mais faut que j'approfondisse ! Moi aussi je trouvais que la manchette c'était pas mal ! ^^

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre ! On se retrouve en bas...

**_Disclaimer : One Piece ne sera sûrement jamais à moi, et si il l'est un jour, je ne ferai pas mourir Barbe Blanche, Thatch et Ace ! _**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Prochaine cible, la tête de banane ! **

Trois semaines se sont écoulées sans grands changements majeurs, j'ai juste noté un petit rapprochement entre Ace et moi.

On se taquine, on se cherche, il m'a même mis dans la confidence ! Vous vous posez des questions hein ? Et ben je vous dirai rien na ! Mais par contre, vous en apprendrez un peu plus demain matin. Je suis terriblement impatiente !

Avec le brun, nous sommes assis côte à côte et arborons des petits sourires malicieux.

« Qu'est ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? Demanda le commandant de la seizième, suspicieux.

\- Encore un mauvais coup d'Ace ! Renchérit Joz, blasé par le comportement enfantin dont fait preuve le deuxième commandant.

\- Mais on complote rien voyons ! » Répliquais-je avec une bouille d'ange.

Ange ou démon ? A vous de voir !

« Au fait, qu'avez-vous fait du Yami Yami no mi ? Demandais-je.

\- Marco l'a rendu à Thatch, me répond Joz.

\- D'accord, vous savez s'il va le manger ?

\- Non, mais pour l'instant il est gardé en lieu sûr ! »

Je souffle, rassurée. Ce foutu fruit est pour l'instant en sécurité avec le quatrième commandant. Mon regard se dirige naturellement vers le brun, qui termine tout juste de manger.

Il remet son chapeau orange sur sa tête, signe que le plan peut commencer.

Nous avions convenus que je partirais en première pour voir si la voie est libre, et qu'Ace me rejoindrait ensuite.

Tandis que je sors de table sous quelques sifflements auxquels je me suis habituée, j'esquisse un sourire sadique. Notre plan n'est pas sadique ou cruel, mais j'avais terriblement envie de le voir comme ça, donc Ace a été d'accord pour m'aider.

Je me faufile discrètement dans les quartiers de la victime, et lui prend son… Je coupe, oui je sais je suis sadique ! J'ai dis que vous en sauriez plus demain, alors patience !

Ace me rejoins rapidement et arbore le même sourire espiègle que moi.

La victime est sur le pont et ne risque pas de venir dans sa cabine avant un bout de temps, donc pas de risque qu'il remarque la supercherie.

Nous ressortons à pas de loup et je passe par ma cabine pour prendre mes affaires de dessin, mes pinceaux, ma palette, mes stylos et mon carnet de croquis.

Tandis que nous ressortons sur le pont, je m'installe sur un transat pour commencer un nouveau dessin à côté de Curiel, Thatch et Izou qui jouent aux cartes.

Ace les rejoins et s'incruste dans la partie.

« Vous pensez qu'elle fait du combien ? » Entendis-je murmurer Thatch.

Ah oui, j'ai omis de vous dire que j'ai mis un haut de maillot de bain aujourd'hui, on crève de chaud ! Alors forcément, je m'habille en conséquence. Par contre, j'ai eu droit à des jolis sifflements et à des hémorragies nasales. Alala…

« Sûrement du E… Souffla Curiel.

\- J'ai entendu ! M'écriais-je, et désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne fais que du D… Remarque, depuis que je suis ici, il me semble que j'ai pris un bonnet de plus, donc ça fait bien du E…Vous êtes observateur dit donc ! » Répliquais-je, sans gêne.

Non mais oh ! Il faut bien que je les taquine un peu, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Ma réplique provoque un saignement de nez nasal à toute l'assemblée. Des pervers je vous dis 'Fin presque, Ace à les joues colorées de rose et Izou a son poing palpitant, il est en colère je crois…

« Vous êtes pas croyables… » Soufflais-je, une énorme goutte sur la tempe.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marco arriver. Quand il voit ses frères en train de saigner du nez, il soupire.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez dis pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil ? »

C'est Izou qui répond, énervé.

« Ces idiots se demandaient combien la demoiselle faisait en tour de poitrine.

\- Vous avez pas honte ? Les sermonna-t-ils, veine sur le front.

\- C'est rien Marco, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je laisse passer… Ou pas… » Finissais-je encore une fois pour moi-même.

Il hausse des épaules et s'éloigne, secouant la tête.

Izou frappe toute l'assemblée qui se retrouve avec des jolies bosses sur la tête. Toujours là pour moi celui-là !

Tandis qu'il les engueule assez violemment, je prends mon calepin et choisis une nouvelle feuille vierge. M'armant d'un crayon à papier, je commence une esquisse de ce qui se trouve devant moi.

D'abord les grandes masses, les lignes de fuite, ensuite je m'atèle au premier plan. Les lignes commencent peu à peu à prendre forme sur la page qui se noircit au fur et à mesure de mes traits. Le dessin est presque terminé, il ne manque plus que la couleur. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre mes pinceaux, Ace m'interpelle.

« Hey Clara tu fais quoi ?

\- Tu verras plus tard espèce de flammèche curieuse !

\- Maaaiiiis eeeuuuh…. Je veux voir ! »

Ace se remet debout à toute vitesse et s'élance vers moi. Je me lève prestement du transat, carnet en main.

« Donne-moi ça !

\- Pas question ! »

Une course poursuite débute dans le Moby Dick, avec un Ace acharné aux trousses.

Je vais mourir !

Je cours, je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je m'enfonce dans les entrailles du navire pour ressortir de l'autre côté du pont. Je tourne à droite pour rejoindre ma cabine, mais Ace sort en trombe derrière moi, me rattrape, me stoppe d'une main et me jette sur son épaule.

« Lâche-moi l'enflammé ! Je veux descendre !

\- Pas avant que j'ai vu ce que tu dessinais ! »

Je gonfle des joues pour bouder et serre bien fort mon carnet pour ne pas laisser Ace s'en emparer. Il retourne vers les autres commandants avec moi sur son épaule, comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sac à patate.

« Bah alors Ace ! T'as réussi à l'attraper ? Rit Thatch.

\- Je veux descendre ! POSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Criais-je, énervée.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve la rousse ! »

En voyant mon visage faire une grimace, ils comprennent qu'ils viennent de toucher une corde sensible.

J'explose.

« JE SUIS PAS ROUSSE MAIS ACAJOU ! NUANCE ! » Hurlais-je, sur les nerfs.

Avant, ça allait, même si je ne supportais pas que l'on m'appelle comme ça. Mais maintenant, STOP !

Je gigote dans tous les sens, si bien que je fini par tomber de l'épaule du brun. Je me retrouve face contre terre, très joli vol plané, vraiment. Dans l'action, mon carnet a glissé de l'autre côté du pont. Me demandez pas comment ça se fait, j'en sais rien. Ils ont poli le bois ou quoi ?!

Bref, Ace se dirige à toute vitesse vers le carnet et le brandit comme un trophée tandis que je me relève et laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ça fait pas du bien de se manger le sol… Alors qu'Ace s'apprête à ouvrir mon calepin sans que je puisse l'en empêcher, le capitaine s'en empare et un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

« Très joli ma fille ! J'attends de le voir terminé !

\- Père, je peux le voir ? Quémande Ace.

\- Non mon fils, quand elle aura terminé ce petit chef d'œuvre. »

Ace boude dans son coin, tant mieux, au moins il ne m'embêtera plus le temps que je termine.

Sur ce, le capitaine me rend mon carnet et s'éloigne, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Barbe Blanche a dit que je dessinais bien ! Waouh… ça, c'est du compliment !

Je me dirige vers le transat et m'installe tranquillement face aux commandants. Pinceaux et palette en main, je commence à mettre de la couleur à mon œuvre. Différentes nuances de bleus pour l'océan et le ciel, du blanc et du rosé pour les nuages…

Après un dernier coup de pinceau, je regarde ma peinture, les commandants, ma peinture, les commandants.

Parfait ! Manque plus que la signature, je l'écris au pinceau noir, un C dont la pointe du bas est prolongé pour que je puisse faire une sorte de gribouillis bizarre dessus. J'aime ! Reste à savoir si ça va leur plaire !

Tiens, ils ont remarqués que j'ai fini. Ace, tout excité, accourt vers moi comme un enfant sur le point de manger une sucrerie. Il cherche à regarder au-dessus du calepin, mais je le cache derrière moi pour l'en empêcher.

« Allez ! Fais voir !

\- Et le mot magique ? Demandais-je en pouffant.

\- S'te plait ! Fit-il, les mains jointes, me suppliant.

\- Bon… »

J'enlève le carnet de derrière moi pour que les commandants le voient et mon regard se fixe ensuite sur une mouette, c'est très intéressant, je vous assure ! En vrai, j'ai peur de leurs réactions, mais vous avez dû le comprendre.

« Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? » Demandais-je, désireuse de connaître la réponse.

La seule réponse qui sort de leur bouche est un : « ohhh… »

« C'est magnifique…murmura Izou.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- C'est trop beau petite sœur ! On est trop réalistes ! »

C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas dit ce que j'ai dessiné ! J'ai fait une représentation des commandants en train de jouer aux cartes.

Je suis plutôt contente du résultat, et il faut croire qu'eux aussi. Izou sourit et m'ébouriffe une fois de plus les cheveux. C'est devenu une habitude ou quoi ?

« Tu vas en faire quoi ?

\- Bah… Aucune idée ! Répondis-je.

\- T'as qu'à l'offrir à père ! Il sera content ! Me propose la seule fille commandante.

\- Bonne idée Haruta ! Je file lui montrer ! »

Carnet en main, je me dirige vers le trône de l'Empereur des mers. Manque de pot, il n'est plus là. Il doit être dans sa cabine !

Je toque à la porte.

« Père ? C'est Clara !

\- Entre ma fille. » Me répond une voix forte et paternelle.

Je pousse la porte et m'avance timidement vers le géant.

« Pardon de vous déranger, mais je voulais vous offrir quelque chose… Fis-je en lui donnant la peinture.

\- C'est magnifique ma fille. Je vais lui trouver une petite place. »

Je souris en le regardant mettre le tableau sur une immense étagère. Cette chambre est incroyablement grande ! Le plafond doit au moins être à 15 mètres du sol, c'est immense !

« Retourne auprès de tes frères ma fille, merci pour ce beau cadeau !

\- De rien et au revoir père ! »

Retournant sur le pont, Haruta me fait un grand signe et je me dirige vers elle avec un grand sourire. Nous commençons à discuter jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Il est 6h27, le bateau vogue tranquillement et paisiblement sur le Nouveau Monde sous un soleil ardent. Ca doit faire plus de deux heures que je suis levée, j'ai trop hâte de voir si notre petite conspiration a marché.

Nous sommes tout deux devant la porte de Thatch, et Ace est aussi impatient que moi ! Dans quelques instants, nous allons enfin savoir si notre blague aura, oui ou non marchée !

6h29. Plus qu'une minute… Et oui, notre victime se lève toujours à la même heure, 6h30. C'est qu'il en faut du temps pour préparer à manger à 1600 hommes !

Zut, je suis sûre qu'avec cet indice, vous savez de qui je parle. Mais qu'elle pas douée !

En attendant, les secondes semblent s'écouler comme des millénaires.

Tout à coup, un bâillement, des draps qui se froissent, une porte qui claque, et de l'eau qui coule se font entendre.

Nous attendons quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étouffé nous parvienne. Je crois qu'il a perdu quelque chose… Mouahahaha ! Non, non, je ne suis pas folle !

« Mais où est passé mon gel ? » S'époumone-t-il.

Nous éclatons de rire, pliés en deux au milieu du couloir.

« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! JE VAIS TUER CEUX QUI M'ONT FAIS LE COUP ! Mais attendez… Ça ne peut-être que… ACE ! » Couina la victime.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que nous fuyions de devant la chambre. La victime est à notre poursuite, son éternelle banane ne ressemble plus à ce même fruit, ses cheveux lui ondulent jusqu'aux épaules. Je le préfère comme ça, j'étais sûr qu'il était mignon sans sa banane !

Nous rions, tandis qu'Ace se moque :

« Je suis sûr que maintenant, tu vas avoir plus de succès auprès des filles ! »

Ne prenant absolument pas en compte la remarque et hurle, rageur.

« EN PLUS CLARA EST AVEC TOI LA FLAMMÈCHE ! REVENEZ ICI ! VOUS ALLEZ MORFLER ! Fut la seule chose que le châtain répondit.

\- Allons Thatch, Tu n'as plus ton horrible banane sur la tête, c'est mieux pour draguer non ?! Continuais-je, morte de rire.

\- JE VAIS VOUS EN FOUTRE MOI ! C'est ce qui fait mon charme d'abord ! Où vous avez foutu mon gel ?

\- On l'a comme qui dirait accidentellement fais tomber dans Grand Line… Fit Ace, grand sourire aux lèvres, moqueur.

\- JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Ace me prend par la main et presse l'allure, nous courons à en perdre haleine.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je décide d'ignorer les pulsions de mon cœur, mais elles sont bien là et me murmurent quelque chose que je ne veux pas entendre…

Calme Clara, calme !

Nous ressortons sur le pont, où les pirates qui sont déjà debout rigolent en nous voyant fuir le commandant en colère.

Nous passons devant le « trône » de Père, qui s'exclame en riant :

« Mais quel est donc ce boucan de si bon matin ?

\- PÈRE ! Hurla un Thatch plus qu'énervé, arrêtez les s'il vous plait ! Supplia ce dernier en arrivant vers nous.

\- NON PÈRE ! Laissez nous partir ! » Supplia-t-on à notre tour, on voulait pas être attrapés par Thatch !

Il faut croire que nous l'avons attendrit, il nous laisse passer avec son éternel petit sourire. Ace lâche ma main pour prendre un peu d'avance sur moi.

« Père ! S'écria Thatch, outré.

\- Mon fils… Fais attention la prochaine fois ! Déjà que ce n'est pas simple d'arrêter Ace, mais alors si la petite nouvelle s'y met !

\- C'est pas juste ! Chouina-t-il. De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! REVENEZ ICI BANDE DE SALES GOSSES ! »

Je vous épargne le reste, à savoir des noms d'oiseaux.

On court, on court, jusqu'à passer devant la chambre du blond. A notre plus grand malheur, il sort en trombe de la cabine, énervé par le bruit que nous causons.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ? Y en a qui essaient de travailler ! Fit le Phoenix, sur les nerfs, malgré son air impassible.

\- Merde…jura le brun.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Si maintenant y en a deux à faire des conneries… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

\- Euh…fit-on en parfaite synchronisation.

\- Sœurette… ? M'interrogea Ace.

\- Quoi ?

\- Petit conseil, cours ! » Termina-t-il en me reprenant la main et en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Thatch arriver devant Marco plus que remonté, tout essoufflé d'avoir autant couru.

« REVENEZ ICI SUR LE CHAMP ! » Hurla Thatch en nous recourant après.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je presse l'allure pour pouvoir rattraper Ace.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marco soupirer d'un air las.

Nous continuons notre course, et une heure passe rapidement. Je suis essoufflée comme pas possible, je suis nulle de chez nulle en course ! Je me souviens, au cross, j'avais toujours des notes pourries.

Heureusement pour moi, Ace remarque mon mal être et revient quelques pas en arrière, me hisse dans ses bras et me mets sur son épaule.

« AAHHH ! Criais-je, dépassée par les événements. Qu'eesst cee queee tuuu faaiisss ? » Terminais-je, le souffle court.

Mon cri de détresse se perd dans l'air, si bien que le deuxième commandant ne m'a pas entendu. Je vois le commandant hyper remonté contre nous nous poursuivre, Thatch suit mais à plus de mal qu'au début, ça doit faire un petit moment qu'il a perdu son souffle.

* * *

Le brun aux tâches de rousseur est encore en pleine forme, pourtant ça doit faire deux heures que l'on sème le quatrième commandant dans le Moby Dick. De plus, il me porte !

Nous ressortons à nouveau sur le pont, la furie aux trousses. Il finit par nous rattraper et nous taper à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aaaiieeuuhhh... Chouine-t-on, mains crispées sur nos têtes.

\- Vous l'avez bien mérité ! Non mais oh ! Et comment je vais faire moi ?

\- ...

\- Et surtout, répondez pas !

\- Bah on sait pas...alors...

\- J'en rachèterais à la prochaine escale... En attendant, plus de blagues ? C'est clair ?!

\- Oui, oui... Maugréa-t-on, c'est pas juste d'abord !

\- Ça va petite sœur ? Me demande Ace tandis que le cuisinier dodeline de la tête.

\- Oui…juste…de l'eau ! S'te plait ! » Soufflais-je, j'ai encore du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

Ace me fait un sourire à la D, s'engouffre dans le navire et ressort quelques secondes plus tard avec une bouteille d'eau à la main, qu'il me tend. Je la bois doucement par petites gorgées et reprends mes esprits, c'était tordant !

Pauvre Thatch, regardez moi ça ! Il a perdu son horrible coupe, il est mille fois mieux ainsi, même si c'est sa fameuse banane qui fait son charme.

Avec Ace, nous éclatons de rire, j'essuie les larmes de joie qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

Il faudra que l'on recommence un de ces jours !

« Espèces de sales gosses ! S'écria Thatch, veine sur la tempe. Vous avez intérêt à pas recommencer ! »

Ace me regarde, il s'effondre de rire. Je l'imite, un grand sourire accroché au visage, heureuse que notre plan ait marché. Je suis persuadée que maintenant, le cuisinier ne déprimera plus à cause ne pas avoir de succès auprès de la gente féminine, du moins pour quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rachète du gel…

* * *

Et un de plus ! En espérant que ma fiction vous plaise toujours autant ! ^^

Thatch : Clara ?! *grand sourire très hypocrite*

Moi : Voui ? *me retourne alors que mon visage se décompose*

Thatch : JE. VAIS. TE. TUER ! *dégaine ses sabres et me coure après*

Moi : HELP ME ! *se barre en courant et vous adresse un grand signe de main en courant toujours aussi vite*

Izou : Etant donné que Clara n'est pas disponible pour le moment, je vais conclure moi-même : A plus et à la semaine prochaine !


	8. ARC-1 Chapter 8

Salut salut ! Comment ça va bien ? J'ai réussi à échapper à un Thatch en colère ! N'empêche, il fait flipper quand il est comme ça ! Mais bref, en route pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci encore pour vos follows, vos favoris et pour les gentilles reviews ! Moi mon salaire c'est les reviews donc... en poster une prend pas longtemps et en plus ça fais plaisir ! ^^ Je vous aimmeeuuuhh ! ^3^

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS**

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, étant donné que suite à une mauvaise manipulation, (honte à moi ! Je mérite tout ce que vous voulez, mais faut pas que ça fasse trop mal non plus...u-u') j'ai perdu ce que j'étais en train d'écrire, alors je préfère reporter le post à plus tard par précaution, il vaut mieux que je prenne le temps pour réécrire le prochain chapitre (et le 10 que j'avais également commencé) et que je vous publie quelque chose de fini et non un truc tout brouillon et bâclé, surtout que mes chapitres font en moyenne six à huit pages WORD, et j'écris en taille 12. J'ai assez de trous dans mon emploi du temps alors c'est facile pour moi d'écrire, mais je vous préviens quand même, que vous ne soyez pas surpris si vendredi il n'y a pas de nouveau chapitre à cette fiction.

Mais sinon, dans ce chapitre, on remarquera une nette évolution au niveau des sentiments de mon OC mais la pauvre Clara ne sait plus où elle en est, et ça fais mal. Mais un de ses frères de cœur lui remontera le moral, et tout s'arrangera ! Enfin presque... Vu le prochain chapitre en cours de réécriture, c'est trop tôt pour dire que tout va bien ! Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça ! Et si le mot "érection" vaut la peine de mettre un rated M, alors ce chapitre à ce rated susmentionné. Rien de bien méchant, juste le mot entre guillemets et une action non détaillée, juste des allusions !

**_Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas, sinon Thatch, Ace et Barbe Blanche ne seraient pas morts !_**

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Remise en question.**

Après toutes ces aventures, je file prendre un bon bain, je suis ruisselante de sueur !

Dans la baignoire, je me relaxe. Je me fais un bon shampooing senteur framboise et plonge mon nez dans la mousse. Dieu que ça sent bon !

J'adore la framboise…

Que ça fait du bien de prendre un bon bain après une course poursuite ! Mais n'empêche, s'était tellement drôle ! Il faudra qu'on recommence, quitte à se faire attraper par nos prochaines victimes !

Je me laisse glisser au fond de l'eau. Je remonte après quelques secondes, en manque d'air.

M'emparant du pommeau de douche, je rince mes cheveux. Zut ! J'ai du savon dans les yeux ! Ca pique bordel ! Les yeux fermés, je cherche la serviette pour retirer tout corps indésirable.

Je sors ensuite de l'eau après avoir m'être fait un deuxième shampooing. Je m'empare d'une serviette et couvre mes cheveux avec. En prenant une autre, je l'enroule autour de mon corps avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Tandis que je cherche de nouveaux vêtements à mettre, la porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

« CLARA ! Putin t'étais où ? Tu répondais pas alors je suis entré ! Ça te dit de… »

Je tourne tout doucement la tête.

Lentement.

_Très_ lentement.

_Trop_ lentement.

Je crois que je n'aurai pas dû me retourner finalement.

Un chapeau orange.

Des cheveux bruns.

Des tâches de rousseurs.

Un collier de grosses perles rouges.

Ace.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? Ne me préoccupant pas de l'accoutrement dans lequel je suis, c'est-à-dire une simple serviette de bain qui dit-on au passage, ne cache pas grand-chose, je m'avance vers le fils de Roger, veine tressautant sur la tempe.

Je regarde le commandant avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, une très belle aura noire m'entourant.

Ace recule doucement, je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que son irruption m'a un petit peu (nda : beaucoup !) énervé, mais le commandant semble comme obnubilé par une certaine partie de l'anatomie féminine et n'arrive pas à en décrocher le regard. En effet, ma serviette commence à descendre doucement. Je la remonte d'un coup sec et vire le gêneur.

« SI TU VEUX PAS PASSER PAR DESSUS BORD ET REJOINDRE LES POISSONS QUI SE FERONT UN PLAISIR DE TE BOUFFER, JE TE CONSEILLE DE NE PLUS REMETTRE LES PIEDS ICI ! » Éclatais-je, sur les nerfs.

Le prince des pirates déguerpit enfin, le rouge aux joues. Nan mais oh ! Foutue porte qui s'ouvre à chaque fois qu'on met un chassé dedans !

Je la referme en vitesse et enfile mes habits, à s'avoir des sous-vêtements, un pantalon en simili cuir noir et un haut rouge. Je saute dans mes baskets noires à talons et entreprends de sécher mes cheveux avec une serviette.

* * *

Pas loin de là, dans le couloir juste devant la porte de la rouquine, un brun tente tant bien que mal de cacher son érection plus que visible.

Cette fille dégage une aura tellement charmante et adorable que le jeune commandant ne peut y résister. Vous savez, cette flamme qui prend vie petit à petit dans votre cœur, plus les jours passent, plus elle grandit et devient incontrôlable. Plus le temps s'écoule, plus ce feu vous dévore de l'intérieur, vous ronge les entrailles.

En ce moment, dans le cœur du prince des pirates, c'est un peu la même chose. Il cherche la rousse du regard, sourit quand elle sourit, ne peut s'empêcher de l'embêter, de la taquiner. L'envie de la toucher, de la coller contre lui, de caresser ses si beaux cheveux roux est toujours omniprésente et Ace a de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà sauté sur la demoiselle en serviette.

Ace ne sais pas comment réagir dans une pareille situation. Il est prisonnier de ce qu'il ressent, et c'est mauvais. Très mauvais.

Alors que le jeune commandant est complètement perdu dans ses pensés, Vista passe à côté de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans un état pareil ? Demanda le sabreur en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- Euh… » Répond Ace, une teinte rouge aux joues.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, le regard du beau brun se dirige vers une porte, pourvue d'un « Clara » de couleur blanche.

« Oh…je vois ! C'est Clara qui te fait de l'effet à ce que je vois ! C'est vrai que la majeure partie de l'équipage n'est pas insensible à son charme. » Finit-il en se regardant les mains et en souriant malicieusement au commandant.

Ace repense à sa jolie rousse. Il voit bien les regards désireux que lui lance la plupart de ses frères, et il n'apprécie pas du tout. Elle ne cherche pas à charmer, ça se voit tout de suite, et c'est ce qui fait qu'elle est encore plus craquante.

Vista ne peut s'empêcher de rire face à la tête du brun. Ace se dirige vers sa cabine, le rouge aux joues.

Sa main droite va lui être d'une grande aide…

Et merde ! Voilà qu'il fantasme sur sa petite sœur ! Il l'apprécie énormément. Beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop. Rien qu'à ça réaction en ayant entrevue la demoiselle juste couverte d'une serviette, il se doute que quelque chose ne va pas. Mais quoi ? Il n'en a aucune idée.

Alors qu'il cherche une réponse à sa question, le jeune homme se laisse glisser contre le mur en mosaïque de sa salle de bain. Le contact du marbre sous son postérieur le ramène à la réalité.

Il faut qu'il arrête, tout de suite, de penser à elle. Mais ça ne sert à rien. De toute façon, il est complètement foutu et prisonnier de ses sentiments et d'une situation qu'il ne contrôle pas.

Pour être foutu, ça, il l'est ! Après avoir soupiré une énième fois, un gargouillement commun se fait entendre. C'est l'heure d'aller manger !

* * *

Je prends un bouquin et décide de buller un peu. Après une course poursuite, c'est la meilleure chose à faire ! Bien allongée sur mon lit, callée sur deux oreillers moelleux, je commence ma lecture. Petit problème, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur le texte.

Ce rapprochement si soudain avec Ace, mon cœur qui se met à battre tellement vite quand il est près de moi, et puis, l'autre soir, quand il m'a embrassé sur la joue, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là.

_Ça me fait peur._

Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Au fond de moi, je le sais, mais je refuse de l'admettre.

Je viens d'un autre monde merde !

_Je ne veux pas être amoureuse._

* * *

En sortant de ma cabine pour aller déjeuner, je repense à cet idiot. Il ne fait ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire, je l'étripe…

Tiens, en parlant de lui, au détour d'un nouveau couloir qui doit m'emmener au réfectoire, j'ai le brun dans mon champ de vision, chapeau orange droit devant ! En m'entendant arriver, il se retourne vivement et je crois d'ailleurs remarquer une teinte rosée sur ses joues couvertes de tâches de rousseurs…

« Ace, commençais-je avec une bouille d'ange, si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un commentaire sur ce que tu as vu, je me ferais un plaisir de t'envoyer rejoindre les poissons… Capiche ?

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Manquerais plus que je me fasse balancer à la flotte par une gamine ! Répond-t-il avec un air joueur.

\- Je suis pas une gamine Ace ! Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi !

\- Peut-être, mais je te dépasse de plus d'une tête, alors t'es une gamine !

\- ACE ! Je vais t'étriper ! M'écriais-je en me lançant à sa poursuite dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

\- Ahah ! Essaie toujours ! »

J'esquisse un sourire en lui courant après.

« Oh et puis zut ! J'ai pas envie de courir alors que je viens de prendre une douche…marmonnais-je en m'arrêtant subitement, bras croisés sous ma poitrine.

\- Bah alors, t'abandonne déjà ? Rit Ace en revenant sur ses pas, à savoir vers moi.

\- Oui ! La flemme de te courir après, et j'ai pas envie de me re laver alors que je viens de prendre un bain ! Et puis d'abord, ça t'es pas venu à l'idée que je veuille prendre une douche après avoir sué comme pas possible ?

\- Bah…pas vraiment ! »

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, mais se reprend rapidement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ?

« Mais en fait, si je suis venu te voir, c'est parce que j'ai une idée… »

Oubliant momentanément l'épisode de la douche, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds alors que le brun se penche pour me murmurer son idée.

Sans le vouloir, il souffle dans mon cou en me murmurant son plan. Son odeur musquée et sauvage m'emplie les narines. Il sent délicieusement bon… Son odeur est tellement…virile !

Attendez… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Le pire, c'est que ça continue. J'ai chaud, mes joues doivent avoir une belle teinte rosée et j'ai les jambes qui flageolent.

« Oh Clara ! Ça va ? Tu trembles ? » Fit-il en me regardant avec un drôle d'air surpris.

Au secours ! Vite, une excuse !

« Non, non, tout va bien ! » Dis-je un peu trop rapidement en me soutenant au mur du Moby Dick.

Calme Clara, calme. C'est rien, tout va bien, tout va très bien. Et merde, voilà que je rougis comme une collégienne le ferait devant un beau mec ! Allez-vous faire foutre les hormones ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! Et pour couronner le tout, le brun tente de me soutenir, ne faisant qu'accentuer mon mal-être.

Mais finalement, je n'appellerais pas ça un mal-être. C'est plus comme si je perdais le contrôle de mes émotions quand je suis avec lui, et ça m'énerve !

_Près_, il est _très_ prêt.

TROP prêt !

Ajoutez ça à des tâches de rousseurs craquantes, des cheveux de jais dans lesquels nos mains ont envies de se perdre, un torse puissant et musclé, et pour finir, un sourire charmeur et des yeux onyx qui semblent lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ! De quoi perdre les pédales ! Je suis foutue, complètement foutue. Dans la panade jusqu'au cou.

Je suis totalement enlisée dans un torrent d'émotions incontrôlables. Et je suis en train de me noyer, je coule et la surface se fait de plus en plus loin.

« Hey ! T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute rouge !

\- Je…je… » Balbutiais-je.

Oh mon dieu ! Il fait quoi là ? Je vois sa main se porter à mon front et son visage se rapprocher de plus en plus près du mien…

TROP PRÈS !

Je dois partir, tout de suite.

Je le repousse d'une main et m'enfuie en courant à l'opposé. Je passe devant la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvre et me jette à l'intérieur. La porte claque brutalement alors que mon corps s'effondre sur le lit.

Je n'aime pas ce qui m'arrive. Je refuse de voir la réalité en face.

Si je trouve un moyen de rentrer chez moi, je devrai alors partir, et je ne peux pas supporter pas de le voir souffrir. Je ne veux rien qu'il se passe entre nous, de toute façon, ça va finir par nous détruire.

Sans que je le veuille, les larmes coulent le long de mes joues, y laissant un sillon humide et rougi. Je me calle la tête contre l'oreiller et laisse mes sentiments enfouis au fond de moi s'évacuer, mouillant le drap du lit.

De toute façon, c'est tout simplement impossible que ça arrive.

_Je ne peux pas être amoureuse. Pas déjà._

Je grogne et me redresse sur le lit. C'est pas le moment de pleurer !

Malgré mes tentatives pour enlever les larmes de mes joues, elles continuent de couler à la manière d'un torrent glacial. Je ferme les yeux pour stopper l'arrivée des perles salées, mais rien à faire, elles s'écoulent toujours, sans que je puisse les arrêter.

J'arrive tant bien que mal à me calmer en inspirant et expirant doucement. Bordel ! Cette journée avait pourtant si bien commencée !

Je ré inspire un bon coup, pousse la porte et me dirige vers le réfectoire tête baissée, ma mèche cachant mes yeux rougis. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, je percute le travesti. Ça m'apprendra à regarder par terre ! D'un grand geste, Izou lâche le plat qu'il tenait dans sa main pour me rattraper alors que je tombe vers l'arrière. Son assiette vient s'écraser au sol dans un grand fracas, me vrillant les tympans.

« Oh ! Ça va ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Moi non, mais la vaisselle oui… Fis-je en désignant du doigt l'assiette brisée en petits morceaux. (Nda : c'était monsieur jeux de mots ! Oke je me tais…)

\- C'est pas le plus important, j'allais pas te laisser tomber alors que je pouvais te rattraper ! Réplique-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Mouais…tu pouvais me rattraper en laissant tomber ton assiette ! »

Il ne répond pas mais redresse brusquement. Il me regarde de haut, alors qu'une de ses mains se dirige vers mon visage. Euh… Je tente de reculer mais il m'attrape par le poignet et m'immobilise facilement. Sa main met ma mèche derrière mon oreille gauche et le noiraud me regarde intensément. C'est alors que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié un détail…

Mes yeux doivent être rougis, et ma mèche ne cache plus mon visage.

Je cherche une issue du regard, paniquée. Personne ne se préoccupe de nous, ils sont trop occupés à manger et festoyer avec entrain.

« Tu as pleuré. Tes yeux sont rouges et ton visage tout pâle.

\- Mais non voyons… Pourquoi aurais-je pleuré ? Fis-je avec un petit rire nerveux qui voulait dire tout le contraire.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Clara, je vois bien que tu as pleuré.

\- Eh bien… »

Merde ! Il faut que je m'en aille !

« Izou, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait ? Geignis-je.

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu peux me dire, non ?! Je suis ton grand frère ! Ajouta-t-il en faisant la moue.

\- Mais il ne s'est rien passé voyons…

\- Mais dis-moi ! Qui est l'imbécile qui t'a fait pleurer ?

\- Per-personne… » Soufflais-je.

Je sens sa poigne se desserrer et j'en profite pour fuir le réfectoire et détaler dans le véritable labyrinthe que constituent les couloirs du Moby Dick. Je le vois du coin de l'œil chercher à me rattraper, mais il se fait couper la route par une bande de pirates affamés qui réclament leur bien au cuisinier (à manger quoi !). Je cours vers ma cabine, prends mon sac et fourre mes affaires de dessin dedans en quatrième vitesse avant de ressortir. Je dessine toujours quand je me sens mal, ça m'aide à m'apaiser…

« Euh…pardon, mais comment va-t-on à la vigie s'il te plait ? Demandais-je doucement à un de mes frères de cœur dont j'ignore malheureusement le nom, adossé au mur avec une carte dans les mains.

\- Oh salut ! Tu dois prendre le petit escalier deux couloirs à gauche, il monte pendant environ deux minutes et ensuite tu te retrouveras à la vigie. Au fait, moi c'est Zakuro, cartographe et navigateur de la seizième division.

\- Moi c'est Clara.

\- Oui, je sais ! Tu es la petite nouvelle !

\- Oui, c'est bien moi !

\- Et à quelle division tu es affectée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour l'instant aucune…

\- Normalement, il faudra t'entrainer pour que les commandants estiment ton niveau et te placent dans la bonne division.

\- Oh, je ne savais pas ! Merci encore, je file à la vigie !

-Attend moi, je viens avec toi !

\- Mais... Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ?

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- Ah... »

A vrai dire, j'espérais être seule, mais je n'ai pas envie de le remballer alors qu'il accepte de m'accompagner, ça ne serait pas très gentil…

« Bon, on y va alors ? Proposais-je avec un micro sourire.

\- Oui ! Suis-moi, je te montre le chemin… »

Il me conduit dans un petit couloir très étroit, mais qui débouche sur un escalier qui m'a l'air bien raide… Zakuro m'aide à monter les marches, me soutenant. Attentionné et mignon, je l'aime bien ! A peine la dernière marche grimpée et la porte franchie, l'air marin s'abat sur moi, m'amenant de la fraicheur. (Et aussi du sel dans les cheveux, mais là n'est pas le plus important)

Le navigateur s'assoit contre le bastingage, dos à la mer. Je me mets en face de lui, adossée au mur en bois de la vigie. Je sors mon calepin, prends une feuille vierge, sors mon crayon et une gomme.

La mine glisse toute seule sur le papier, retraçant le paysage qui s'offre à moi, à savoir la mer, le ciel, et le visage de Zakuro de profil, il a tourné la tête de façon à pouvoir observer l'océan.

Après quelques détails rajoutés par ci par là, d'autres gommés ou encore retracés, je m'arme de mes crayons de couleurs. Je reporte mon regard bleu vers Zakuro, qui n'a toujours pas remarqué que je l'observe.

C'est un joli blond aux yeux lagons et à la peau pâle, mais pas cadavérique. Je reporte mon attention sur le crayon bleu que j'ai en main. Pas assez clair pour ses yeux. Je fouille dans ma trousse, mais je ne trouve pas ce que je veux ! M'énerve !

« Rhaaa…. Saleté de crayon ! Où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? M'écriais-je en tirant la langue et en trifouillant dans ma trousse. (Nda : très élégant, n'est-ce pas ?)

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Je sursaute, j'avais complètement oublié le cartographe !

« Euh… Oui ! Je trouve plus mon crayon vert d'eau !

\- Tu dessines ?

\- Oui ! Mais tu verras plus tard ! » Répliquais-je alors en voyant qu'il essayait de regarder par-dessus mon calepin.

Sa moue boudeuse réussie à me faire éclater de rire. Je me sens déjà mieux, et c'est grâce à lui ! Mon grand frère de cœur essaie toujours de me prendre le calepin des mains, mais à chaque fois je l'évite en riant.

« Je t'ai dit d'attendre Zak' !

\- Zak' ?!

\- Bah ouais, c'est plus court ! Et puis, j'aime bien, pas toi ?

\- Si, si !

\- Alors c'est réglé ! » Continuais-je avec un grand sourire alors que les joues du navigateur se teintent de rouge.

Trop kawaii ! (Nda : mignon en japonais, pour préciser, je suis atteinte de ce que l'on appelle : le syndrome de la Kawaii Powaa ! Rassurez-vous, c'est pas contagieux.)

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au navigateur, qui semble plongé dans ses pensées. Je me concentre sur mon dessin, que je termine assez rapidement, et me lève pour aller tapoter sur l'épaule de Zak' qui il me semble, a fini par s'assoupir.

« Zak' ? Zak' ! J'ai terminé mon dessin ! »

Le concerné se redresses en un bond en dégainant des poignards qu'il sort d'on ne sait où. Je me retrouve avec l'arme blanche sous le cou, à moitié assise, mais pas complètement debout non plus.

« OH ! Désolé ! Je me suis endormi on dirait ! » Dit-il en rangeant ses deux poignards.

Pour simple réponse, il obtient de ma part un poing sur le crâne. (Nda : elle recopie Nami ! En même temps, il faut bien ça des fois…)

« Aaaiiiieeeuuh… Fit le cartographe en crispant ses mains sur sa tête, désormais pourvue d'une jolie bosse.

\- Ouais bah fallait faire plus attention ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais m'écorcher vive !

\- Dé-désolé… » Bégaye-t-il.

Je soupire. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, surtout alors que je viens de me faire un nouvel ami.

« Tiens, c'est cadeau. Fis-je en lui tendant la feuille de dessin.

\- C'est pour moi ? S'étonne-t-il.

\- Bah oui ! Sinon pourquoi je te l'aurais donné ? »

Il sourit et plie la feuille délicatement avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

« Dis-moi Zak' ? Lui demandais-je en me rasseyant face à la mer.

\- Humm…

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? »

Il semble surpris par ma question, mais y répond tout de même.

« Je suis à bord depuis trois ans. Ils ont débarqués sur mon île alors que le chaos régnait en maître et ils ont mis l'île sous leur protection, nous sauvant tous par la même occasion. Vu que je savais me battre et que je m'y connaissais en navigation et en cartographie, j'ai voulu les remercier en entrant dans leur équipage, et celui que j'appelle désormais Père a accepté. Depuis, j'utilise mon savoir en cartographie et en navigation au service de la seizième division. »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me raconte les circonstances de son entrée ici ! Il faut croire qu'il a confiance en moi, et ça me fait plaisir.

« Et toi, comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Certaines rumeurs racontent que tu viens d'un autre monde…

\- Et toi, tu y crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Ça me parait incroyable, irréel, mais si tu le dis, c'est que tu dois avoir raison…

\- Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer ! Oui, je viens bien d'un autre monde, appelé Terre.

\- Alors cette fameuse « Terre » existe belle et bien…

\- Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi en m'a envoyé ici ! Il doit y avoir une raison…

\- Il y a toujours une réponse à nos questions, petite sœur. Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr ! » Déclara-t-il avec aplomb.

Le voir si confiant me fait sourire. Tant mieux s'il croit que je trouverais des réponses à mes questions, parce que là je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Le blond me sort de mes pensées en me tapotant sur l'épaule.

« Hé ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Fis-je en riant nerveusement.

\- Hum… »

Il n'insiste pas plus et nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien jusque tard dans l'après-midi.

« Tu viens Clara ? On ferait mieux de descendre et d'aller au réfectoire ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, le soleil disparait à l'horizon, le ciel se fait menaçant et le vent souffle de plus en plus fort. Le temps passe vite ! C'est presque le soir… J'emboîte le pas à Zakuro et nous descendons tranquillement de la vigie tout en papotant.

Nous passons entre les tables du réfectoire et Zakuro m'emmène à la sienne, composée de plusieurs navigateurs et cartographes des différentes flottes.

« Tu nous ramène un joli petit morceau Zakuro !

\- Les gars… Soupire-t-il, main sur son front en signe de mécontentement.

\- On rigole Zakuro ! Assied toi la gamine ! Me fait un homme aux cheveux blancs en me désignant la chaise vide à côté de lui.

\- Je suis pas une gamine ! J'ai 19 ans ! Fis-je en gonflant les joues pour bouder.

\- Si tu es une gamine ! Tu as 10 ans de moins de moins que nous, alors tu es une gamine ! »

Je grogne tout en m'asseyant. C'est eux qui sont trop vieux d'abord ! Je suis pas une gamine, je suis majeure et vaccinée !

« Mais au fait, tu viens d'un autre monde ? Me lance un autre en se penchant vers moi.

\- Euh…

\- L'agressez pas bandes de rustres ! Laissez la se détendre un peu ! Renchérit Zakuro en arrêtant de manger et les engueulant.

\- Tu t'appelles bien Clara ? Me demande un jeune homme plutôt mignon avec de beaux yeux bleus.

\- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai la mémoire un peu courte…

\- Ruben… Fit alors le même homme aux cheveux blancs en soupirant.

\- Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée… » Me murmurais-je à moi-même.

Les autres continuent de ce chercher mutuellement, ce qui entraîne disputes sur disputes. Mon regard balaye des yeux la salle, et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant qu'une table a été transformé de façon à ce que l'on puisse jouer au poker, qu'Haruta et Vista tâtent le fer des épées de leurs frères sabreurs, que Curiel fait une démonstration de sa nouvelle invention, que Thatch bougonne en essayant tant bien que mal de refaire sa banane et qu'Ace dort encore la tête dans son assiette, Ô joie de la narcolepsie !

Un soupir sort de ma bouche alors qu'une table du fond entame une chanson que vous connaissez bien, ce qui fait que tout le réfectoire se met à chanter cette belle mélodie, moi y compris. Un rire résonne dans le réfectoire, celui de père. Je me sens apaisée, dans un meilleur état que tout à l'heure ! Ils ont le don de me redonner le sourire, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

_Je m'en vais de bon matin,__  
__Livrer le bon rhum de Binks,__  
__Les vagues dansent et je chevauche,__  
__Les flots au gré du vent !_

_Alors que je prends le large, __  
__Le soleil entame sa course, __  
__Et les oiseaux dessinent des cercles, __  
__Dans le ciel en chantant !_

_Adieu port de ma jeunesse, __  
__Adieu mon village natal, __  
__Chante avec moi quelques couplets, __  
__Le navire met les voiles !_

_Il balaie sur son passage, __  
__De grandes vagues d'or et d'argent.__  
__Je mets le cap là où la mer, __  
__Jusqu'à plus fin s'étend !_

_Je m'en vais de bon matin, __  
__Livrer le bon rhum de Binks,__  
__Je suis un pirate, __  
__Je passe mon temps à dompter l'océan !_

_Les vagues sont mon lit douillet, __  
__Le bateau est ma maison, __  
__Et à son mât flotte au vent,__  
__Un noir pavillon !_

_Une tempête à l'horizon, __  
__Obscurcit le ciel immense, __  
__Les vagues dansent roulez tambours, __  
__Le tintamarre commence !__  
__  
__Si la peur m'envahit, __  
__Ce sera mon dernier soupir, __  
__C'est ainsi, __  
__Je ferai une croix sur mon bel avenir !_

_Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho, __  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho, __  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho, __  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho, _

_Je m'en vais de bon matin,__  
__Livrer le bon rhum de Binks,__  
__Jour après jour,__  
__Le même rêve occupe mes pensées !_

_Adieu silhouettes lointaines, __  
__Agitant leurs grands mouchoirs, __  
__Pourquoi pleurer ?__  
__La lune brillera à nouveau demain soir !__  
__  
__Je m'en vais de bon matin, __  
__Livrer le bon rhum de Binks, __  
__Chante avec moi, __  
__Cet air du large connu des grands pirates !__  
__  
__Quoi que tu fasses mon ami, __  
__Tu finiras les os blanchis, __  
__La vie est une longue comédie, __  
__Pleine d'aventures, promis !__  
__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,__  
__Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho !_

Une journée de plus passée à bord du Moby Dick se termine, les pirates chantant joyeusement « Le Bon Rhum de Binks ». La nuit tombe doucement, plongeant les flots tumultueux de l'océan dans un silence inhabituel, tandis que je m'interroge pour la suite de mon existence, pleine d'aventures d'après cette belle chanson. C'est sûr qu'avec cet équipage de dingues, je risque d'en connaître, des aventures ! Un rire réjouit sors de ma bouche alors que Zakuro lève sa choppe de Saké.

« A la petite nouvelle ! » Crie-t-il, et est bien vite imité pas d'autres.

Je souris. Quelqu'un tapote sur mon épaule, me faisant me retourner.

« Izou ?

\- Oui, Clara...que t'es t-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? Je voyais bien que tu ne te sentais pas dans ton assiette ! Tu peux me dire voyons !

\- Merci Izou, mais je me sens mieux maintenant ! Je réponds avec un sourire qui j'espère, va dissiper ses doutes.

\- Bien... Si tu as un problème, viens me trouver ! Je serai là, n'es pas d'inquiétudes ! »

J'hoche la tête avec vigueur alors que le travesti passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse sur le front dans un élan de douceur.

J'ai ma réponse.

Je suis tombée dans le meilleur endroit possible sur Terre, (ou plutôt dans One Piece) entourée d'une famille aimante.

* * *

Voili voilou ! Alors petite précision, les phrases ou mots en italiques sont les pensées appuyées des personnages, comme pour insister sur certains points. Mais sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une tite review pour encourager l'auteure ? ^3^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'espère pouvoir poster normalement vendredi prochain ! Mais vu que je suis pas sûre, je vous promets rien ! :/

Sur ce, à plus mes petits lecteurs adorés !


	9. ARC-1 Chapter 9

Salut salut ! Prêts pour le nouveau chapitre ? J'espère que oui !

Merci encore pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece, à moi ? La bonne blague ! Il est à E. Oda et le restera toujours ! **_

__Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 9 : ****_La_**** question. **

Je grogne en sentant les rayons du soleil m'agresser, j'ai encore sommeil moi ! Alors que je jette d'un grand coup la couverture à l'autre bout de la pièce, la soirée de la veille me revient en mémoire. Le début est clair, mais la suite, c'est le trou noir. Le néant total et complet. Rien, niet, nada. Un regard vers l'horloge me fait soupirer. Il est 6h20. C'est tôôôôt…

Je me frotte les yeux et me glisse sous la douche. Je règle la température de l'eau sur froid, au moins, ça va me réveiller.

Je grogne, l'eau est glaciale. Je sors rapidement de la salle de bain après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil grand miroir. Je sors à pas de loup de ma chambre, je ne veux pas réveiller les autres, il est encore tôt ! Je me faufile discrètement à la cuisine et tombe nez à nez avec Thatch.

« T'as une petite faim Clara ? Fit-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Bah oui, et je veux pas réveiller les autres, c'est assez tôt…

\- C'est vrai qu'à part les cuisiniers, personne ne se lève à 6h47 ! Mais pour ce que tu m'as fais hier, tu mériterais que je te prive de petit déjeuner !

\- Ah non ! Pas ça ! T'es pas capable de le faire de toute façon ! Le contredis-je.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien pardi !

\- Petite profiteuse ! Dit-il en riant et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Et fier de l'être ! » Terminais-je en riant.

Dodelinant de la tête, le cuisinier me dégage le chemin et me montre du doigt des tartines avec un pot en me disant que je peux les manger, ce que je fais sur le champ ! Je m'installe sur la grande table qui trône au milieu de la grande cuisine et tartine tranquillement mon pain de ce qui me semble être de la confiture aux fruits rouges. Tandis que j'enfourne la tartine dans ma bouche, je fixe mon regard sur Thatch qui fait un gâteau, toujours sans sa coupe de banane.

« Clara ? M'interpelle une voix alors que je mange tranquillement.

\- Hum ? Fis-je à mon tour en tournant la tête vers l'origine du son. Ruben ? »

En effet, le jeune homme qui se trouve devant moi est le même que l'autre soir, avec ses beaux yeux bleus semblables aux miens et des cheveux noirs, accentuant son côté de brun ténébreux.

« Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Hein ? »

Gné ?

Attendez, attendez, comment ça ? Il parle de quoi là ?

« Bah euh…je pense oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, tu te ne rappelles plus ! Bah, c'est pas bien grave ! Fit-il en enfournant de la pâte à pain dans un immense four pour les faire cuire.

\- Tu cuisine ?

\- Oui, j'aide un peu ! Mais je suis surtout navigateur, mais on me dit souvent que j'ai un truc pour faire la cuisine.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Mais je veux savoir ! Pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien Ruben ? Dis-moi ! » Je crie en me levant et en me plantant entre lui et ses petits pains.

Il soupire et dodeline de la tête.

« Même moi j'y croyais pas. Alors si je le dis, tu vas croire que je te raconte des conneries.

\- Dis toujours ! Ça ne peut pas être pire que le fait d'avoir été envoyé dans un autre monde ! » Je réplique.

Ruben tourne la tête vers Thatch, qui intrigué par notre échange c'est retourné et nous fixe intensément. Nous ne sommes que trois dans la cuisine, les deux cuisiniers et moi. Ruben à l'air mal à l'aise, alors qu'il nous donne une toute autre impression au premier abord. Le châtain demande au noiraud de continuer, ce qu'il fait sur le champ en se grattant la nuque.

« Bah… C'était étrange, tu disais entendre une voix dans ta tête, elle résonnait et tu ne pouvais pas la chasser de ton esprit. Comme si elle faisait entièrement partie de toi… Et puis d'un coup, tu t'es effondrée ! Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Heureusement que tout le monde faisait la fête, et Zakuro et moi-même avons pu te ramener à ta cabine sans inquiéter le reste de l'équipage. »

Je suis choquée. Une voix. Dans ma tête. Et je ne me rappelle de rien.

« Une voix ?! S'étonne Thatch en se triturant la barbichette.

\- Oui… Je… j'ai eu du mal à y croire, mais tu semblais tellement souffrir de l'intérieur que j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que tu ne racontais pas n'importe quoi. Mais je n'en sais pas plus que ça. Si tu ne te rappelles de rien, tu ne pourras pas nous éclairer. » Finit Ruben en s'adressant à moi.

Sur le coup, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis tout simplement estomaquée. Comment ais-je pu oublier ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! Honte à moi ! Bordel…mais c'est quoi cette histoire de fou ?! C'est presque plus dingue que le fait d'avoir été transportée sur la planète manga !

Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais un cri me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

« NAVIRES DE LA MARINE EN VUE ! CINQ FLOTTES NOUS FONCENT DROIT DESSUS ! PRÉPAREZ VOUS AU COMBAT !

\- Putin ! Ragent les cuisiniers en sortant en trombe de la cuisine.

\- On-on est attaqué ? » Demandais-je en bégayant, un peu dépassée.

C'est que j'ai jamais assistée à une bataille de ma vie moi ! Je vais mourir à coup sûr, au premier pas je m'effondre ! Et si j'ai de la chance, se sera en tentant de m'enfuir que je verrai ma vie s'envoler ! Ouais. Super programme. Vraiment.

« Yep ! File à l'infirmerie et va aider les filles à préparer ce qu'il faut pour soigner les potentiels blessés ! M'ordonnent Thatch et Ruben.

\- Faites attention à vous !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Toi par contre, ne t'aventure pas en dehors de l'infirmerie ! »

J'acquiesce et cours à toute vitesse au dortoir de mes sœurs de cœur, qui devaient dormir à poings fermés jusqu'à ce que l'avertissement de la vigie se fasse entendre.

Sophie est réveillée et astique un scalpel brillant. Elle me lance un regard rageur. J'espère que ce n'est pas contre moi, parce que je ne suis pas bien sûre de pouvoir éviter le petit objet tranchant qu'elle tient dans les mains. La brunette m'ordonne de préparer les lits, de sortir le matériel nécessaire et de m'armer d'un scalpel, au cas où. « Tu pourras toujours te protéger avec si jamais il se passe quelque chose » a-t-elle insisté.

« Parce qu'on va devoir se battre ? Demandais-je alors aux autres, apeurée.

\- Il peut nous arriver de combattre, donc père a insisté pour que nous sachions au moins manier le scalpel, qui devient une arme très dangereuse entre de bonnes mains !

\- Ah d'accord… » Terminais-je, pas très enchantée à l'idée de me battre.

A présent, je me suis terrée au fond de l'infirmerie avec les autres, qui semblent plutôt calmes malgré la tension palpable qui règne dans la pièce blanche. Des bruits de pas et toutes sortes d'autres sons se font entendre au dessus de nos têtes. La bataille a déjà dû commencer, et je préfère ne pas aller voir comment elle se passe…

J'empoigne bien fermement l'objet en métal entre mes mains alors que mon corps se terre un peu plus au sol, dans l'espoir de devenir invisible aux yeux de l'ennemi. Ennemi qui, semble se défouler sur notre navire en le mitraillant de toutes parts et en attaquant nos frères de cœur. Ennemi de la Marine, avec un grand M s'il vous plait ! Bah oui, se sont ces putin de scouts à casquettes blanches qui nous mettent en joue ! Les cons… Se frotter à l'homme le plus fort du monde… Ils sont idiots, inconscients et d'autres adjectifs plus fleuris que je vous épargnerai, juste pour ne pas voir vos petites oreilles fragiles saigner.

Je me redresse doucement et me faufile vers la poignée de porte. J'ai entendu des voix, et je veux m'assurer que ce ne sont pas ces idiots de scouts en uniformes !

Je glisse un œil dans la serrure, et malheureusement, ce sont des Marines ! Ils s'approchent et… Je suis éjectée au fin fond de la pièce et m'encastre dans la porte du dortoir avant de redescendre à terre. Oh merde ! La main que je porte à mon crâne est poisseuse quand je la retire… Bordel de nouilles ! C'est du sang ! MON sang qui plus est !

« Vous avez commis le crime de faire partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! Rendez-vous gentiment et tout se passera pour le mieux ! Hurle celui qui semble être le chef, un Colonel, je crois…

\- Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons nous rendre sans faire d'histoires !? C'est mal connaitre les pirates de Barbe Blanche ! » Réplique Sophie agacée, en tendant son scalpel devant elle.

Je déglutis et me redresse avec difficulté. Titubant, je m'agrippe à un meuble, pour m'affaler dessus la seconde d'après. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ma vue se floute, des points lumineux dansent devant moi, tantôt blancs, tantôt noirs… La seule chose que je vois avant de tomber dans les pommes est la brune qui lance l'objet métallique droit sur un Marine. Il s'effondre au sol, inerte. Le scalpel est planté en plein dans son cœur. J'entends des cris, puis seul le silence pesant du néant me parvient…

* * *

J'ai l'impression de chuter… Oui, la chute est longue, je dors tout en étant éveillée. Il y a de la lumière, plusieurs ombres penchées au-dessus de moi me couvent de leurs obscurités, me plongeant dans le néant le plus total. J'entends des voix, elles me supplient de me réveiller et de revenir. Je tente de soulever un œil, puis l'autre. Une lumière vive m'agresse l'œil, ce qui me les fait refermer quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard.

« Clara ! Clara ! Oh tu es réveillée ! Crie une voix chantante.

\- Gné ? Fis-je alors avec la grâce semblable à celle d'un éléphant qui déambulerait dans un magasin de porcelaine en courant.

\- Tu nous as fait peur idiote ! »

Sophie accourt vers moi en un sourire, puis c'est le Doc qui entre dans la pièce.

« Tu as pris un coup sur la tête, nous t'avons recousue, mais il faudra que tu fasses attention. »

J'Hoche la tête avant de voir débouler des furies dans la pièce.

« Laisse la tranquille Doc ! Il faut qu'elle se repose ! » Hurle Sonia, accompagnée de Rina et d'Elise.

Il dodeline de la tête, soupire et va s'occuper des autres blessés.

« Avale ça Clara ! Ensuite essaie de te rendormir. »

Rina me fais boire une mixture amère qui me fait plisser les yeux et serrer les dents. Pooouuuaaahh ! C'est dégueu ! Herk…

« Maintenant, tu dors petite sœur ! Repose-toi.

\- Hum… » Répondis-je évasivement et en baillant.

Les infirmières ferment les rideaux qui recouvrent le hublot et partent s'occuper des autres blessés. La plupart n'ont pas de blessure grave, et c'est tant mieux ! Avec une dernière pensée pour l'étrange voix que j'ai entendue dans ma tête d'après Ruben, je rejoins les bras de Morphée…

* * *

Déjà une semaine, une semaine que la bataille contre les forces de la Marine a eue lieu, une semaine que ma blessure au crâne a guérie, même si elle me fait encore un peu mal.

Cela fait déjà plus d'un mois que je suis dans One Piece, que je fais partie des Pirates de Barbe Blanche, que j'ai sauvé Thatch, et par la même occasion empêché la bataille de MarineFord, donc Ace et père ne mourront pas non plus, que j'ai assisté à une bataille contre la Marine et que j'entends une voix dans ma tête, bref, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Et le pire c'est que j'ai déjà essayé de faire quelque chose du livre qui m'a propulsé ici, mais rien. Les pages restent définitivement vierges, à mon plus grand malheur.

En gros, je suis prisonnière du manga, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mes amis et ma famille me manquent…

« CLARA ! Cria Ace en accourant vers moi.

\- QUOI ? Je réponds sur le même ton, agacée.

\- REGARDE ÇA !

\- MAIS ARRÊTE DE CRIER ! » Continuais-je en me retournant, mais à la place de voir le visage d'Ace, je me retrouve collée à un avis de recherche.

C'est celui de Luffy ! Sa prime est montée à 30 000 000 de Berrys, il a donc vaincu Arlong !

« T'as vu ! C'est mon p'tit frère !

\- Oui Ace j'ai vu ! Alors arrête de crier tu me donnes mal à la tête !

\- Mais toi aussi tu cries !

\- Tu m'soules… » Soufflais-je en m'appuyant au bastingage.

Mon regard semblable à deux saphirs se perd dans l'immensité de l'océan alors que le brun se positionne à côté de moi et passe son bras par-dessus mon épaule. Il me presse contre lui et joue avec une de mes mèches de cheveux. Je soupire bruyamment.

« Y a un problème ?

\- Ils me manquent… Murmurais-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour essuyer mes yeux qui vont se transformer en fontaine d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Qui ça ? Tes amis de ton monde ? »

J'hoche la tête et l'enfoui dans le cou du brun. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. A chaque fois que je suis en sa présence, _j'aime _ce que je ressens, même si je veux refouler ses émotions qui prennent le dessus sur moi dès qu'il m'approche.

Tudum, tudum, tudum, tudum…

Je peux entendre les battements de mon cœur, et ceux du sien par la même occasion. Nos organes vitaux cognent dans nos poitrines, nous poignardant de l'intérieur, c'est pourtant une sensation agréable.

Ressent-il la même chose que moi ? Je ne veux pas le savoir finalement.

Le lien que nous avons construit pourrait bien se briser à cause d'une simple déclaration. Il vaut mieux ne rien dire, c'est la meilleure solution.

« Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de mon corps. Il a peut-être disparu, peut-être que je suis dans le coma ! Peut-être que… » Sanglotais-je alors, les yeux brouillés de perles salés qui menacent à tout instant de transformer le pont en piscine.

Je ne finis même pas ma phrase qu'Ace me sers encore plus fort dans ses bras puissant et glisse son pouce sous mes yeux pour enlever mes larmes glacées.

« Maintenant, c'est nous ta famille ! » Affirme-t-il en souriant et en ébouriffant mes cheveux qui volettent dans l'air à cause des embruns marins.

Je grimace un peu, j'ai encore mal au crâne.

« Je sais bien mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous sommes là maintenant ! Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… Fit-il en souriant, ce qui me fait prendre des rougeurs.

\- D-dis-moi ! Bégayais-je un peu, perdant tout contrôle face à ce sourire étincelant.

\- Dans votre monde, vous nous connaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais il y a toujours des zones d'ombres, de mystères. Je ne connais pas tout de vous, seulement la plupart de vos aventures, votre famille, quand vous en avez, vos pouvoirs… Bref, ce genre de choses ! »

Il écarquille les yeux, je pense qu'il ne s'était pas douté que l'on savait tout ça sur eux ! D'ailleurs, je sens venir à plein nez _une fameuse question_…

« Que sais-tu sur mon p'tit frère ? »

Ah bah non, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Mais il me posera sûrement _la question_, j'en suis sûre. Peut-être attend-t-il simplement le bon moment…

« Luffy ? Eh bien, je connais les membres de son équipage, sa famille, son fruit du démon… Et… D'autres choses…

\- Comme ? Continue Ace en se détachant de moi et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Son passé… Avec toi et Sabo… A Fushia, au Grey Terminal… » Je réponds en baissant la voix.

Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup, et il détourne le regard, que je soutenais jusqu'à présent. J'aimerai tellement lui dire que Sabo est en vie ! Mais j'ai déjà trop bouleversée l'histoire, alors pour une fois, je me tais. Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne par lui-même.

« Donc tu sais sûrement… »

Oui Ace. Si seulement tu savais tous ce que l'on connait de vous ! Tu en serais estomaqué. Je continue de t'observer en silence et je remarque que tu scrutes le pont, presque désert à l'heure du déjeuner. Tu te retournes alors vers moi et me demandes en murmurant :

« Et si… Gol D. Roger avait un fils ? »

Je baisse les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Finalement, le brun m'a posé _la fameuse question_.

« Je pense que sa vie ne doit pas être facile, il faudrait qu'il montre sa vraie valeur car on le considérerait et le comparerait toujours à son père. Mais tu sais Ace, je ne vais pas m'offusquer de ta paternité, je t'apprécie tel que tu es, même ayant Gol D. Roger pour père. Je ne t'apparente pas à lui, pour moi, tu es Portgas D. Ace, et personne d'autre.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? » Me demande-t-il, interloqué.

Il ne devait pas attendre de moi une telle réaction. Il semble soulagé et quelque peu désolé d'avoir douté de moi. Pensait-il que j'allais m'offusquer pour une telle broutille ? Peu importe son ascendance, il est Portgas D. Ace, un point c'est tout.

« Oui. Souriais-je. Tu pensais vraiment que ça allait suffire pour te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon but tu sais… Merci sœurette… » Fit-il en me collant contre son torse.

\- De rien Onii-san… »

Un gargouillement gênant vient rompre ce moment, et Ace sourit en m'ébouriffant -une fois de plus- les cheveux alors que je grimace sous la pression exercée.

« Tu viens manger ? »

Je souris, éclate de rire devant sa bouille enfantine et le suis dans les couloirs du Moby Dick jusqu'au réfectoire.

« Pour Luffy, tu devais le retrouver sur une île qui s'appelle Alabasta, sur GrandLine. Mais vu que j'ai altéré le cours de l'histoire, tu ne devrais normalement plus y aller. Je pense que ce serai mieux que l'on se rende là-bas au moment où Luffy y est ! J'ai assez changé l'avenir comme ça !

\- Je devais revoir mon frangin ?

\- Yep ! Mais vu que j'ai empêché ce qui a provoqué ton départ et par la même occasion ton voyage à Alabasta…

\- Au pire, tu me dis quand mon petit frère est sur cette île et on y va ! J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir !

\- D'après la prime que tu m'as montrée, ils sont encore sur East Blue, donc les chapeaux de pailles ne vont pas encore arriver de sitôt sur l'île de sable…

\- Penses-tu pouvoir te repérer dans le temps pour nous y conduire ?

\- Je pense que oui ! Mais en attendant, tu voulais pas manger ?

\- Si ! » Termine-t-il en riant de bon cœur.

Il m'entraîne à nouveau entre les couloirs, quand une voix me vrille l'esprit.

**_Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de moi, mais je t'ai déjà appelée… Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer plus longtemps ma belle ! _**

A qui appartient cette voix masculine ? Pourquoi s'adresse-t-elle moi ?

Je veux que ça s'arrête, tout de suite ! J'ai énormément mal au crâne, et ce n'est pas à cause des points de sutures. C'est horrible, insoutenable. La douleur me ronge de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

**_Il est l'heure ma jolie… Il ne faut pas que tu m'ignores… Plus tu me refoules, plus tu souffres… Fais-moi confiance… _**Susurre la voix.

Je veux qu'elle se taise, il le faut. Je m'appuie contre un des murs du Moby Dick en respirant pas saccade. Quelque chose est en moi, je le sens, je l'_entends. _Je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens, mais c'est étrange. On me consume de l'intérieur, plus je résiste, plus je me fais du mal. Mais je dois résister, il ne faut pas que la chose prenne le contrôle. Sinon, ce sera la fin. La fin de tout. C'est cette voix dont me parlait Ruben, désormais, j'en suis sûre.

La suite n'est que douleur.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Je précise que les passages en italiques et en gras sont les paroles de la voix, car vous allez l'entendre encore longtemps !

Reviews ?

Hug.


	10. ARC-1 Chapter 10

Salut salut ! Comment ça va bien ? J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau chapitre des OS'A ! *jingle en fond*

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS **

J'en suis navrée, mais je vais être beaucoup plus désordonnée au niveau de mes post ! Ils vont sûrement être assez irréguliers, mais pour retrouver un rythme soutenu, j'attends d'avoir plusieurs chapitres en stock, ce qui n'est aujourd'hui pas le cas. Mais pas de soucis, j'écris vite quand j'ai du temps et que je suis dedans, je peux écrire très facilement. En plus je suis en vacances, donc ça veut dire plus de temps pour écrire ! Et petite précision, vous pouvez à présent remarquer que j'ai organisé l'histoire en plusieurs Arcs, je trouve que ça le fait plus "pro" si je puis dire ! Et ce chapitre clôture donc le premier Arc ! Le deuxième Arc sera quelque peu plus sombre, mais vous verrez tout ça au prochain post ! ^^

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, les favoris et les follows !

_**Disclaimer : Pourquoi je dois le dire ? BOUHOUHOU ! One Piece n'est pas à moi...* Part bouder en chouinant***_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 1 : ****L'INTÉGRATION**

**CHAPITRE 10 : ****_« Je t'attendrais, mais surtout, reviens plus forte... »_**

« Clara ? Allez bordel ! Réveille-toi ! »

Une sensation de flottement étrange se répand dans mon corps. Suis-je morte ? C'est…étrange. Je me sens plus légère qu'une plume, je vole… De tout ce que je me souviens, une voix m'a parlé, une douleur lancinante m'a vrillé l'esprit, et puis ensuite, trou noir.

« Clara ! CLARA ! Allez sœurette ! Réveille-toi bon sang ! »

On m'appelle, j'ai envie de remonter, de me sortir de cette sensation étrange et malsaine, mais on me retient. On m'empêche de me réveiller, de retrouver le monde des vivants. On me consume de l'intérieur, on me fait du mal, et il m'est impossible d'arrêter ça. Je veux crier, mais aucun son ne sort. Un ricanement se fait entendre, et des yeux rouges sang apparaissent dans mon champ de vision. Tout autour est noir, c'est l'obscurité totale. Les pupilles de cette chose brillent dans le néant, elles l'illuminent. Il y a dans ces yeux une lueur malsaine, dangereuse et meurtrière.

J'ai peur. Peur de ne pas savoir ce qui m'arrive. Mes yeux se ferment à nouveau, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe.

« Viens Clara… »

Mes yeux se rouvrent subitement.

« Allez viens ! Rejoins-moi ma jolie… »

Me tournant vers l'origine de la voix, je pâlie à vue d'œil. Où suis-je ? Une sorte de trou noir lévite dans l'air ambiant. La voix vient de là.

« Ma jolie… »

J'ai peur, l'angoisse et la crainte m'animent, mais je suis désireuse de savoir ce qui se trouve de l'autre côté du trou noir. Je m'avance doucement, une main tendue. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

« C'est bien ma belle ! Rejoins-moi ! »

Je suis comme ensorcelée. Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter dorénavant.

« Vas-y, continue… Avance Clara… Il est temps… »

Les iris vairons m'hypnotisent. Cette fois, je me sens avancer contre ma volonté.

« Je vais enfin avoir les pleins pouvoir ! Fais-moi entrer ! »

Non. Je ne dois plus avancer. Ces mots me réveillent brutalement. Reculant, je demande, apeurée.

« Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! C'est dommage, j'avais presque réussi ! Le moment n'est pas encore venu on dirait. Tu es plus déterminée que tu ne le montres. Mais je réussirais, sois en sûre… »

* * *

Il suffit de cette réplique pour que je rouvre les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée d'air, comme si j'en avais été privée.

« P'tite sœur ! »

Je tourne la tête, Thatch me couve de son regard protecteur bien que charmeur en fond. Marco et Ace sont également là, le premier et ses yeux cobalt me sondant, alors que le deuxième à ma tête sur ses genoux et à l'air de s'inquiéter.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Fis-je alors en respirant par saccade, le corps secoué de spasmes.

\- C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire Clara. » Renchérit le blond en s'agenouillant pour être à ma hauteur.

Nous sommes dans ma cabine et je suis allongée sur mon lit, ma tête reposant sur les genoux d'Ace. Il se retire d'ailleurs en même temps que je me redresse. Ouch. J'ai mal au crâne, comme tout à l'heure. Ma main droite remonte à mon front et je tente d'y faire revenir quelques bribes de ce qui s'est passé.

« … C'était… C'était comme si j'étais en moi, à l'intérieur de mon esprit. Et… Une voix m'appelait, elle me disait de la rejoindre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je me dirigeais vers elle, comme ensorcelée. Mais quand elle a parlé de lui donner les pleins pouvoirs, c'est comme si on m'avait donné une claque, et je me suis immédiatement rendue compte qu'il ne fallait pas que j'avance vers elle. »

Un gros blanc suit ma tirade. Euh… J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas que je dise ?

Marco se relève d'un bond, me tire par le bras et me traîne dans les couloirs jusqu'à la cabine de père.

J'ai la trouille.

Je tremble de peur, mes jambes flageolent et je peine à suivre le premier commandant. Mes pieds glissent tous seuls sur le bois du sol du navire, je ne parviens même pas à m'arrêter.

« Marco ! Tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi Marco ! »

Je viens de me prendre un gros vent. Monsieur le premier commandant est le roi de l'indifférence et du je-m'en-foutisme. Allez bordel ! Répond-moi quoi !

« Marco ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Dis-moi ! »

Encore une fois, il m'ignore royalement et frappe à la porte de la chambre de père, puis me pousse dedans après avoir eu l'autorisation de rentrer.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène mes enfants ? Commence-t-il en souriant, se tournant vers nous.

\- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose père. C'est _important._ »Termine le blond en appuyant fortement sur le dernier mot.

Alors qu'il me lâche le bras et s'avance vers père, je déglutis en me frictionnant le bras susmentionné. Une belle marque rouge vive l'entoure, chauffant à vif. C'est qu'il a de la force le piaf de feu ! Il m'a fait maleeuuuh ! Mais je pense que ce n'est pas le plus important. Ce qui importe, c'est la tête que fait le paternel en me regardant.

Allez savoir pourquoi, je sens que je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, foi de moi !

* * *

« Tu penses qu'ils racontent quoi là-dedans ? Se questionne Thatch, tournant en rond depuis bientôt 1h30 devant la cabine du paternel.

\- Aucune idée Thatch ! Tu penses que Nee-chan a fait une bêtise ? » Demanda à son tour le brun aux tâches de rousseur, appuyé contre un mur.

Le plus vieux dodeline de la tête en soupirant. Irrécupérable, le gamin. Car oui, Ace est un gamin face au cuisinier, c'est qu'il est plus tout jeune notre Thatch ! (*évite un couteau de cuisine*)

Mais bref, les deux se demandent bien ce que leur jeune sœur a pu faire de mal pour être enfermée une dans la chambre de l'ancien avec l'ancien susmentionné et un piaf de feu. On entend le dit piaf crier, jurer dans sa barbe, lui normalement si maître de lui-même et aussi chaleureux qu'un glaçon, et il nous parvient le son du rire si étrange de l'ancêtre. Pour résumé, c'est vraiment qu'il y a un GROS problème.

Ace s'approche doucement de la porte, tend l'oreille et reste campé là, à écouter à la porte.

« C'est pas bien d'écouter au portes l'enflammé !

\- Oh ça va le Dom Juan ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans ! »

Le brun, tous les sens en éveil, parvient à percevoir quelques bribes de la conversation, qui semble apparemment trèèèèès animée.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien fait ! Je veux pas d'une foutue Ar…

\- Gurarara ! Je savais bien que tu avais du potentiel ma fille !

\- Mais père ! Comment va-t-elle réussir à la contr… »

Ce sont les seules phrases que le deuxième commandant arrive à entendre, puisqu'il est projeté quelques secondes plus tard contre le mur opposé. La porte a été ouverte par un Phoenix en colère, tenant la jeune femme rousse par le bras.

« Marco ! Mais lâche-moi ! Je veux pas y aller ! Supplie Clara, essayant tant bien que mal de se défaire de la prise de fer du blond.

\- J'ai dit tu viens avec moi… Marmonne ce dernier en grinçant des dents, toujours l'air plus que furax.

\- Marco ! Appellent Thatch et Ace en se plantant devant le premier commandant pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps. Laissez-moi passez.

\- Mais Marco ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Laissez-moi passer tout de suite. Continue le concerné, le visage fermé.

\- Mais…

\- J'ai dit _tout de suite._ »

C'est plus un ordre qu'autre chose, le châtain et le brun sont obligés de s'enlever du chemin du Phoenix, qui poursuit sa route sans faire attention aux pirates qui les entourent, alertés par cette altercation plus que vive.

« Aidez-moi à la place de rester plantés là comme des piquets ! Commence la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, commençant à ne pas aimer la façon dont les gens autour d'eux ne réagissent pas.

\- Clara, encore un mot et je te balance à la flotte, compris ?

\- Com-compris ! » Fit la concernée avec un sourire crispé.

Le commandant de la première division ramène sa sœur dans sa cabine, lui dit de préparer ses affaires pour un long voyage, avant de lui-même filer préparer les siennes avant de faire apprêter le navire de la première division ainsi que de prévenir ses frères sous ses ordres.

« Nous allons partir demain, dans la soirée. Ce soir, il y a une fête avant notre départ. Prends le temps de tous les saluer, tu ne les reverras pas avant un bout de temps. »

Clara se fige, puis se tournant doucement vers le blond, se précipite vers lui, et tape son torse musclé de toutes ses forces, dévastée.

« Je ne veux pas partir ! Pourquoi ? Juste, pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

\- Clara… Parfois dans la vie, il faut faire des choix, et ce ne sont pas toujours ceux que l'on veut faire, ni les plus réjouissant. Ce choix fait partie de ceux-là, mais c'est pour _ton _bien, pour empêcher que quelque chose t'arrive. Tu comprends ? Il est de mon devoir de grand frère de prendre soin de toi, alors je vais t'emmener voir quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider mieux que nous tous.

\- Hum… » Répond-elle évasivement en séchant ses yeux pleins de larmes salées.

Le blond ne peut que la serrer contre lui, profitant également de cette étreinte avant une séparation toute proche.

« Profite bien de ta dernière soirée, prend le temps de leur dire qu'ils sont ta famille, que tu les aimes. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

* * *

Je suis sur le pont du navire de la première division, accoudée au bastingage, perdue dans mes pensées. Nous naviguons vers la première partie de GrandLine, nous devons nous rendre sur l'archipel Saboady, en espérant que la personne que Marco cherche y soit.

Je n'ai rien demandé moi… Mais maintenant que cette voix s'est éveillée, père dit qu'il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible. Il faut que je lutte, que je combatte pour ne pas qu'elle prenne le contrôle sur moi. Sinon, ce sera le début de la fin. Le pire, c'est que père veut que j'apprenne à contrôler cette chose, avec l'aide de cette mystérieuse personne qui, parait-il, en sait d'avantage à ce sujet sensible que mon capitaine.

Je fais la moue, soupire et retourne à l'intérieur du navire en grommelant.

« Bah alors miss ? Ça va pas ?

\- Non ça va pas du tout… On va voir qui d'abord ? Le questionnais-je en marmonnant dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Quelqu'un… Me répond Max, météorologue de la première division, les yeux pétillant et ne cachant pas son plaisir à me voir ainsi, dépitée.

\- T'es méchant. Je boude. Fis-je en gonflant les joues et en me retournant.

\- Allez Clara ! Fais pas ton hamster et ramène-toi dans la salle de navigation, Marco veut te voir. » M'ordonne-t-il en me poussant dans la direction de la salle susmentionnée.

C'est en traînant des pieds que je pousse la porte. C'est simple, j'en ai ras le bol, tout simplement. Et tout ça à cause de cette fichue voix !

« Enfin. Je commençais à me demander où tu étais passée Clara. Fit Marco, absorbé par ses documents de navigation.

\- Maintenant que je suis là, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Marco ? Pour une durée indéterminée ! Tu te rends compte ! Tu vas me laisser, tu vas repartir en me laissant ! Hein ?! M'écriais-je en m'effondrant au sol, les bras en croix.

\- Clara… Tu te souviens de ce que père a dit ? »

Hochant la tête discrètement, je me relève et m'affale sur une chaise, tête entre les bras et genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Et comment que je m'en souviens. Comment oublier ce qu'il m'a dit ?

* * *

_Alors que je me présente devant père, il m'observe, me scrute de ses yeux perçants, qui semblent lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. De quoi vous filez les jetons pour le restant de votre vie. _

_ « Alors comme ça, ma fille, tu dis entendre une « voix », c'est bien ça ? »_

_J'hoche la tête avant de trouver un intérêt très prenant à une poussière inexistante sur le parquet. _

_ « Regarde-moi ma fille. »_

_Je relève mon regard bleu, qui se perd dans celui marron doré de mon capitaine, que je suis à présent fière d'appeler « père ». Ma main remonte à la manchette pourvue de sa marque, je suis fière. Je sais que je radote, mais je suis fière d'arborer son emblème, celle d'une famille soudée et aimante. Quitte à refaire ma vie ici, sur le Moby Dick, autant la refaire à fond. _

_ « Es-tu consciente de la chose qui est en toi ? _

_ \- Non… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! _

_ \- Ma fille, toi qui viens d'un autre monde, où vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur le notre, sais-tu ce que sont les « Armes Antiques du Siècle Oublié » ? »_

_A l'entente de cette phrase, un long frisson me parcourt de la tête aux pieds, me glaçant sur place. Les Armes Antiques ? Pluton, Uranus et Poséidon. La princesse du Royaume Ryugu : Shirahoshi, est Poséidon, Pluton, c'est un navire capable de détruire le monde et dont les plans ont été détruits par Franky, mais nous ignorons ce qu'est Uranus. _

_ « Serait-il possible que ?... » Je souffle, attendant la réaction des deux hommes. _

_Père dodeline de la tête. _

_ « Clara, ma fille, ce qui est en toi ne dois pas prendre le contrôle. Jamais. C'est compris ? Bat-toi intérieurement, fais le nécessaire pour que cette voix ne prenne jamais le dessus. Je sais que tu as les capacités pour. Souhaite très fort que cette petite voix se taise, qu'elle arrête de te vriller l'esprit, ce sont les seuls conseils que je peux te donner. En attendant, tu dois aller demander conseils à quelqu'un qui saura mieux que nous tous t'éclairer sur ce sujet. Alors va, ma fille, tu partiras avec la flotte de Marco pour revenir dans une durée indéterminée, quand tu comprendras mieux ce qui se cache en toi et comment le maîtriser. »_

_Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous l'effet de la surprise. Partir ? Pour une durée indéterminée ? Non… Je ne peux pas les laisser… Ace, Thatch, Izou et tous les autres…_

_ « Non père… Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? _

_ \- J'en suis désolé ma fille, mais c'est le meilleur moyen de t'aider et de te sauver. Tu seras plus forte quand tu reviendras, j'en suis sûr. _

_ \- Je… »_

_Barbe Blanche tend sa main devant lui et m'invite à monter. Marco se tient en retrait et approuve d'un geste de tête que je peux monter. Il n'a pas l'air calmé, mais plutôt énervé. Non, ce n'est pas de l'énervement, mais plutôt de…de… Rhaa… Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ce qui brille dans ses yeux bleus. _

_Alors que je grimpe dans la main de père et qu'il touche du bout des doigts ma manchette, je baisse le regard. Je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas que je parte, il veut que je reste, comme Marco. Son fils blond va revenir, mais moi, non. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Marco me larguera sur Saboady auprès de cette fameuse personne et il repartira au bateau mère pour me laisser seule face à mon destin._

* * *

Je relève la tête et fixe Marco intensément. Il soutient mon regard, s'approche de moi et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Fais-le pour toi, pas seulement pour nous. C'était un choix difficile à faire, je sais. Mais si tu veux continuer de vivre normalement, si je puis dire, il faut que la personne que nous allons voir t'apprenne des choses, qu'elle t'entraîne et qu'elle t'aide. Dis-moi que tu l'écouteras.

\- Mouai mouai…

\- Clara. Dis le moi. M'ordonne-t-il.

\- Je l'écouterais… Grommelais-je de mauvaise foi.

\- Bien ! » Termine-t-il en retournant à ses cartes.

Bon, j'arrête de démoraliser maintenant ! Nous avons bien fait la fête, puis le lendemain, je leur ai tous dis au revoir, Thatch m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois attentive à ce que m'expliquerai dirait la personne mystère, et Ace lui, m'a dit de revenir encore plus forte, qu'il savait que j'étais capable de vaincre cette voix étrange. Izou m'a juré de tuer la personne mystère susmentionnée si elle me faisait du mal, ce à quoi Vista a répondu que s'il voulait avoir tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche sur le dos, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

On m'a ébouriffé les cheveux, j'ai été serrée dans plusieurs paires de bras et Ace m'a donné une tape dans le dos qui m'a fait voltiger jusqu'à l'autre bout du pont. S'en est suivi une course poursuite, puis je me suis jeté dans ses bras et mes lèvres ont déposé un baiser furtif sur sa joue gauche parsemée de tâches de rousseurs. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, comme le mien.

_« Je t'attendrais, mais surtout, reviens plus forte… » _M'avait-il dit en me faisant monter dans le navire de la première division.

Cette phrase veut à la fois tout et rien dire. Et le pire, c'est que veux qu'elle signifie quelque chose de bien particulier, que je ne citerai pas, mais que vous avez déjà sûrement deviné.

Un énième soupir sort de ma bouche pour se mêler à l'air marin qui rentre dans la salle de navigation pas un petit hublot. Nous allons bientôt nous arrêter à une petite île à l'entrée du Nouveau Monde sous la protection de père, pour faire le revêtement du bateau. J'ai hâte de me rendre sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, même si nous allons devoir vite repartir pour Saboady.

Je m'arme d'une feuille qui traîne par-là, d'un crayon et d'une gomme. La mine glisse toute seule sur le papier pour redessiner le visage d'Ace. Oh bordel de nouilles ! Voilà que je le dessine maintenant ! Alors que je grommelle en pliant le dessin en boule, Tom rentre dans la pièce et me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Je déglutis en lançant la boule de papier dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Par tous les saints caleçons de papa d'Ace, faite qu'il n'aille pas voir !

...

Zut… Il a vu.

« Rend moi ça Tom ! Lâches-y !

\- Taratata ! Alors c'est donc notre jeune commandant que tu dessinais ! Il va être ravi de l'apprendre !

\- Comment ça, ravi ? Demandais-je, incrédule.

\- C'est qu'il t'aime bien tu sais ! Je vais l'appeler par escargophone pour lui raconter ça !

\- Pas question Tom ! T'as pas intérêt à le faire ! Sinon je te…

\- Sinon quoi ? Me nargue-t-il avec amusement.

\- T'as pas le droit ! » Je réponds.

Je me jette sur le jeune homme plus si jeune que ça et le plaque au sol pour récupérer ma feuille toute froissée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ! Cria une voix que je ne connais que trop bien, Marco.

\- Ri-rien commandant ! Fit alors Tom, déglutissant et pâlissant à vue d'œil.

\- Dégonflé… » Je souffle en souriant, profitant de ce moment d'inattention pour lui reprendre mon dessin.

Je le remets en boule et cours à toute vitesse vers la cabine qui m'a été attribuée. J'entends Marco dire à Tom de retourner à ses occupations, avant qu'il retourne lui-même à ses cartes. Plus que quelques foulées et je suis dans ma chambre. J'entre, balance le dessin dans la poubelle en jurant et m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Avançant prestement vers le lavabo, je m'y accoude et plante mon regard dans celui du reflet. Il brille dans mes yeux une flamme étrange, des cernes bleuâtres ornent mon visage, les anglaises de mes cheveux sont plus destroy qu'autre chose et bien que j'ai le teint bronzé naturellement, on remarque facilement qu'il est plus pâle que d'habitude. Je me sens exténuée, tout ceci me fatigue tellement…

* * *

Ce que la jeune femme ignore, c'est qu'Ace est lui-même surpris de la dernière phrase qu'il lui a glissé, juste avant que la première division ne parte pour l'Archipel Saboady.

_« Je t'attendrais, mais surtout, reviens plus forte... » _

Il est perturbé. C'est comme un grand vide qui rend place au fond de lui depuis que _sa _jolie rousse est partie. Et elle risque de ne pas revenir avant un bout de temps. Le jeune homme s'interroge sur l'origine de cette voix. Seul père et Marco ont l'air de connaitre le pourquoi du comment.

Soupirant, Ace attrape une chope de saké et la vide d'un trait sous les encouragements de sa division et des autres commandants. Ce soir, il va boire, boire pour oublier _sa _Clara, _la seule_ qui l'obsède et le hante jours et nuits. _La seule_ à qui il s'est confié sur sa descendance en dehors de quelques commandants et de père, ceux à qui il fait le plus confiance. Boire pour oublier le sourire communicatif de sa jeune sœur, boire pour oublier ses beaux yeux rappelant les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan, boire pour oublier sa moue boudeuse adorable, boire pour oublier la sensation douce et fruitée des lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa joue, boire pour oublier qu'elle n'est plus là, tout simplement.

* * *

Déjà quelques semaines que nous naviguons. Je suis de nouveau sur le pont, assise sur le bastingage à regarder l'étendue infinie d'un bleu pur et nuancé de plusieurs teintes profondes. Mon regard se perd dans son immensité. On distingue à peine RedLine, même si une vague barrière couleur terre de feu se dresse à l'horizon, surplombant le monde entier, allant plus haut que les nuages, dominant la terre entière.

Que m'attend-il de l'autre côté ?

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'espère que cette histoire de voix vous intrigue, car elle va se manifester encore pas mal de fois par la suite ! A vrai dire, on rentre dans le vif du sujet, le prochain chapitre est le premier du 2ème Arc ! Il va être centré sur son entraînement avec vous verrez qui ! Mais ne vous en fait pas, je ne vais pas me contenter de décrire son entraînement, il va lui arriver beaucoup de chose à cette pauvre Clara ! J'espère vraiment que ça ne va pas trop vite, mais c'est nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire.

Pour les reviews, c'est dans le carré en bas ! ^^

Hug.

Votre auteure qui aime martyriser ses personnages.


	11. ARC-2 Chapter 1

Salut ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai réussi à poster après une semaine ! OH YEAH BABY ! Bref... Dans ce chapitre, un OC créé par mes soins va faire son apparition, nous le recroiserons à plusieurs moments de l'histoire, alors ne l'oubliez pas ! Et vous allez me haïr à cause de la façon dont j'ai coupé ce chapitre, mais moi je vous aime quand même !

Je remercie toutes les reviews, tous les reviewers, tous les favoris et les followers ! Je crois qu'en étant au début du deuxième Arc, je dois faire des remerciements !

**Un grand merci à : Cazadora Nocturda, Demon-akira-serpentard, Denshitoakuma, Eileen-974, Jikarudo (ma pitite Jika ^^), Lilianna Odair, Minimiste, MissYoYo, , Naoli, Neiflheim, Smoukii, Souky-chan, Traffy D., Usagistrawberry, XxFire-PhoenixxX, momshp, robinnico9978, Asayoko, Ayui-Ayone, Dourou, GirlinBlue2364, Lacus01, Llyss Sayu Skytherin, Naheiah, Naoli, Roy D. Turquoise, W. D. Marka, Yumiko-no-Tamashi, arashi4dream, erutan, nixphoe666, wolfpopcorn, xYamumu, ysodehaine, r, Lisa, Uchiwa T Daryl, sia, ChibichibiLuna, Chou-Chow, lou et Luxie ! Je vous aime mes chéris ! **

_**Disclaimer : Je prépare un coup d'état pour renverser Oda, qui veut s'allier avec moi ? **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE A TENIR.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Sentiments.**

Un cri retentit à ma droite. Un autre à ma gauche. Un devant, un derrière. Des cris de guerre. Puissants, féroces, brutaux, durs, dégageant de la haine, de la rage. Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je vais imploser d'un trop plein d'informations, c'est trop horrible. Cette sensation de percevoir les voix de tous ces hommes, ces voix qui s'éteignent dans des cris d'agonie, c'est horrible. Je perçois très distinctivement chaque son, chaque souffle, chaque remous des vagues. C'est comme si tous mes sens étaient en éveils et me ramenaient des quantités astronomiques d'informations en même temps.

Je tombe à genoux, face contre terre, les yeux larmoyants. Personne ne fait attention à moi, ils sont trop occupés à se battre contre ces pirates qui nous ont défiés.

« Toutes ces voix… Elles s'éteignent une par une ! » Je souffle en montant mes mains aux tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer ces informations.

Tout autour de moi tourne, je n'y vois plus clair, je suis exténuée. Le silence se fait alors sur les deux navires. Le premier est le notre, celui de la première division de Barbe Blanche, père pour les intimes. Le deuxième, c'est celui d'un équipage de pirates un peu trop confiants et sûre d'eux, qui ont osé défier l'équipage de l'homme le plus fort du monde.

Nous avons finalement gagnés la bataille. Les voix dans mon esprit se taisent, elles disparaissent purement et simplement. Je suis assise contre sur le pont, contre une caisse. La main sur le front et tentant de me relever, je balaie du regard le pont du mini-Moby Dick. Mes frères de cœurs s'activent, les médecins font leur tournée habituelle et Marco me fixe.

Je m'avance vers lui doucement en séchant mes larmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Onii-san ? Je demande.

\- Je sens que ton aura a changé. Je suis sûre que tu t'éveilles au fluide perceptif.

\- Le fluide perceptif ? Mais… Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'ici… » Terminais-je, interloquée.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas commun, mais…une fois que tu auras appris à bâtir des barrières pour empêcher un afflux d'information trop important, tu seras certaine d'intégrer une division à ton retour !

\- Mais c'est trop cool ça ! Je serai dans laquelle ? Fis-je en changeant totalement d'état d'esprit. Être dans une division, trop chouette !

\- Cela dépendra de ton niveau, tu devras combattre quelqu'un et suivant tes résultats, nous te placeront dans une division.

\- J'ai hâte ! » Je lâche, heureuse.

Le blond souffle et m'ébouriffe les cheveux qui terminent en véritable champ de bataille et sourit tendrement.

« Mais tu vas devoir t'entraîner ! »

Je gonfle les joues. Flemme, quand tu nous tiens !

« Bon, nous avons quelque peu dévié de notre cap à cause de cette bataille. Et on va devoir régler le revêtement une fois arrivés sur la prochaine île. En attendant, va te reposer, je viendrais te chercher quand nous serons arrivés, si tu veux prendre l'air. »

Il n'a pas tort, je n'en peux plus, il faut que je me dépense ! Et que je dépense tout court aussi… Oui, oui, je compte bien faire du shopping ! Je retourne à ma cabine pour me laver, la sensation d'avoir des voix dans mon esprit est bien partie, mais elle est dérangeante. Il faut que j'ôte de mon corps cette sensation.

Une fois sortie de la douche, je prends des habits dans la grosse armoire et me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte un mini-short marron et un sweat blanc sur lequel sont imprimés les trois singes de la sagesse, mais attention hein, ils sont tout kawaii ! Ma main fouille dans l'armoire à chaussure et j'en sors une paire de rangers blanches et marrons. Sans même prendre le temps de faire mes lacets, je m'empare d'une brosse et commence à démêler mes cheveux. Un coup par ci, un coup par-là et je les remonte en une couette lâche. Parfait ! Manque plus que la manchette ! En même temps que je la positionne correctement, je prends mon calepin accompagné de crayons.

Je sors sur le pont et m'assois dans un coin, appuyée contre une caisse. La sensation revient. J'entends des voix fortes, puissantes. Mais il n'y a personne. Elles se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que j'aie leurs propriétaires dans mon champ de vision. Je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir mon calepin et mes crayons que je me fais accoster par le météorologue et le navigateur. On peut pas être tranquille deux secondes ?

« Alors comme ça il paraît que tu as réussi à t'éveiller au fluide perceptif ? Me questionne Tom et Max.

\- Faut croire ! Je réponds en choisissant une nouvelle feuille.

\- T'es pas bien causante aujourd'hui toi !

\- Faut croire. »

Je déteste que l'on me dérange pendant que je dessine.

…

Je rêve où ils sont en train de s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Rhhaaa… pas moyen d'être tranquille !

« Tu dessines quoi Cla' ? »

Comme simple réponse, je leur montre la feuille. C'est une simple mouette, qui s'est posée sur le mat. Ils hochent la tête.

« Joli ! »

Et voyant que je ne compte pas poursuivre la discussion, les deux s'en vont.

« ATTENDEZ ! Je…

\- Que se passe-t-il Cla' ? »

Ça ne sert à rien que je m'enferme dans cette carapace. Elle finira bien par se fendre, un jour ! Je baisse la tête en leur faisant signe d'avancer.

« Hum… Ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression d'être un poids pour vous. Je ne sais pas me battre, ni manier une arme ! » Continuais-je en évitant leurs regards.

Inutile. Je me sens inutile. La preuve, ils m'emmènent loin d'eux pour me perfectionner. Je suis un poids, dans tous les sens du terme. Je ne sers strictement à rien sur ce bateau, et ça m'oppresse.

« Allez Cla' ! Relève ta jolie frimousse et ôte-nous cet air triste ! Tu ne sais peut-être pas manier une arme ni te battre comme nous, mais tu as réussi à empêcher la mort de Thatch, et cela vaut tous les combats du monde ! Tu n'es pas un poids, tu le sais bien ! Au fait, Marco te demande ! »

Ils ont beau me charrier à cause de ce fichu dessin d'Ace, ils savent me redonner le moral, et ce, dans n'importe qu'elle situation. Calepin sous le bras et trousse dans une main, ils m'empoignent chacun par une épaule et me dirigent vers la cabine de Marco, dont la porte est entrouverte. Il me parvient des bribes de conversation, le blond est sûrement en train de parler avec quelqu'un grâce à un escargophone.

Max et Tom me poussent dans la cabine du premier commandant puis détalent comme des lapins. Jurant, je m'apprête à leur courir après pour reprendre mes affaires mais une main m'attrape et me fais asseoir devant le grand bureau. Ma tête se relève et je croise le regard bleu de Marco qui m'indique le petit appareil posé devant moi. Je regarde l'escargophone avant d'à nouveau porter mes iris marine sur le blond.

« J'étais avec Ace, tu voudrais peut-être lui parler ?

\- Et comment ! » Terminais-je, heureuse.

Je souris. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis notre départ ! C'est qu'il me manque, cet estomac sans fond !

« Ace ? Fis-je en m'emparant du combiné.

\- Oui ? Clara ! Comment ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Ils ne t'embêtent pas ? Te laisse surtout pas faire hein ! »

Je laisse échapper un petit rire amusé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien, on ne m'embête pas, et puis de toute façon, qui a dit que je me laisserai faire ? » Je fais malicieusement.

L'escargophone personnalisé se pare d'un sourire éclatant. Rougissant un peu, je poursuis.

« Nous approchons bientôt à la dernière île avant RedLine, où nous y feront le revêtement. Et vous ?

\- Ma division vient de terminer une mission sur une petite île du Nouveau Monde, nous rentrons au vaisseau mère.

\- D'accord, tu sais Ace je… »

Mon corps se retourne vers Marco et je lui demande du regard de me laisser parler tranquillement avec Ace. Un sourire mystérieux prend place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sort de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? Me questionne Ace de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Rien, Marco est parti c'est tout. Souriais-je tendrement.

\- Oh, ça tombe bien, je voudrais te dire quelque chose en fait.

\- Moi aussi. »

L'escargophone ferme les yeux et éclate de rire. Alors c'est ainsi que se comporte le brun de l'autre côté ?

« Toi d'abord ! »

Nous avons parlé en même temps. L'escargophone fait une petite moue alors que je souris encore une fois. Ça me fait du bien de lui parler. C'est la première fois que je lui parle via escargophone, mais ce n'est pas pareil que ce voir en vrai, de se parler l'un en face de l'autre. Depuis deux semaines sans se voir en vrai, je ressens un gros manque. C'en devient carrément inquiétant.

« L'honneur aux dames ! »

Le son de sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Il veut que je commence. Bon, ce n'est tout de même pas la fin du monde !

…

Bah si en fait.

« Non toi ! En plus tu m'as dit avant moi que tu voulais me parler. Donc, c'est à toi de commencer !

\- Manipulatrice ! Dit-il de l'autre côté.

\- Et fière de l'être ! » Je poursuis.

S'il commence, je gagne du temps. Si je parle pour rien dire, je gagne du temps.

« … Tu sais Nee-chan, je suis pas doué pour parler aux filles… Se rembrunit-il.

\- On est deux dans la même galère alors ? » Répondis-je.

Oh que oui ! Nous avons sauté à pieds joints dans cette galère. Nous sommes enchaînés par nos sentiments que nous refusons de nous avouer à nous-même.

« Faut croire Cla'. Mais je…

\- Non Ace, laisse-moi finir. Je veux juste te dire que je t'aime bien, vachement bien. A plus Ace, on se reparle bientôt, oke ? »

Dieu que ça fait du bien d'enfin tout déballer ! Je m'en fous de son avis, de ce qu'il pense, je voulais juste qu'il le sache. Maintenant, je me sens un peu mieux, mais l'impression de manque est bien là, au fin fond de mon cœur, mais ça, je ne me l'avouerai jamais.

* * *

Ace est bouche bée. De l'autre côté du Den-Den Mushi, il devine l'air serein et la frimousse de Clara sûrement rosée à en juger la couleur du petit escargot. Alors comme ça, elle l'aime vachement bien ? Le langage des filles n'a jamais été son fort, il faudrait qu'il demande conseil à Thatch.

« Oke… » Termine-t-il en raccrochant.

Cette fille le chamboule totalement. C'est _la seule_ à lui faire cet effet, _la seule_ qui a su s'installer dans son cœur pour ne plus jamais en sortir, _la seule_ pour qui il ressent quelque chose de fort et qu'il n'arrive pas à décrire. Et depuis que _sa_ rousse est partie, il a la nette impression de manquer de quelque chose. C'est sûre, il est devenu complètement accro à la jeune femme.

C'est pas bon du tout cette histoire !

* * *

« Clara ! »

Je repose le combiné sur l'escargophone et sors de la cabine de Marco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Nous sommes arrivés, nous allons débarquer ! Me répond le Phoenix.

\- Ok ! J'arrive attendez-moi ! »

Je me rends au pas de course à ma chambre, manque de me prendre des portes en plein dans la figure et de glisser sur des cordages ou autres objets non identifiés. J'attrape au vol mon sac qui contient une bourse de Berrys, mon mini escargophone et oh ! Max et Tom m'ont rendu mon calepin et mes crayons ! Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me rue sur le pont où tout le monde s'active pour débarquer. Certains portent des grosses caisses vides, attendant de descendre à terre pour faire le plein alors que d'autres aident pour l'amarrage du mini Moby Dick dans une petite crique à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'île n'est pas sous la protection de père, il vaut mieux faire attention.

Marco me fait un signe de main et je le rejoins docilement.

« Bon, je vais faire court. Nous allons chercher un artisan en revêtement que nous connaissons bien, vu que l'île n'est pas sous notre protection. Pendant ce temps-là, sois tu nous accompagne sois tu te balade sur l'île. Si on te demande qui tu es, dis que tu es une cousine éloignée d'Akihiro, c'est notre artisan en revêtement. Les habitants sont assez hostiles envers les touristes alors essaie de la jouer fine et ne montre _surtout pas_ ta manchette.

\- Accueillant. Fis-je alors en déglutissant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

\- Shopping !

\- J'aurai dû m'en douter, soupire-t-il alors que je lui tire la langue avec un petit air malicieux. On se retrouve à 18h00 tapante ici ! Compris ?

\- Compris ! A plus Marco ! »

Je peux enfin descendre du bateau. Je slalome entre mes frères de cœur qui remplissent les cales. J'entends les voix de chacun très nettement. Je frissonne. J'arrive même à percevoir les voix des habitants de la ville. Ils sont loin, très loin, et pourtant je les entends. C'est incroyable quand on y pense !

Bon, maintenant, direction la ville !

Je passe devant plusieurs échoppe, on m'accoste de tous côtés lais à chaque fois, je refuse les offres poliment. Après avoir bien marché sans trouver de magasins de vêtements, je décide de m'arrêter dans un bar. Tandis que je pousse la porte du « Flibustier », le silence se fait. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, il n'y a pratiquement que des personnes louches et suspectes là-dedans.

Bon, on panique pas et on se barre doucement mais sûrement.

« Bah alors ma jolie ? On ne reste pas avec nous ? Me demande le barman d'un air mauvais.

\- Faut croire. »

J'ai tellement de répondant que tout le monde s'en mord les doigts. La première idée de cette phrase est totalement sarcastique alors que la deuxième est concrète, bien réelle. Je n'ai absolument aucun répondant, bien entendu c'est fait exprès, mais tout le monde déteste ça. J'ai l'air d'une porte de prison dans des moments pareils.

Alors que je recule doucement jusqu'à taper contre les battants du bar, une bande se rapproche de moi. Merde. C'est pas bon du tout. Et Marco qui m'a dit de la jouer discrète en plus ! Je suis vraiment pas douée. C'est clair et net.

« Et poulette ! Viens avec nous ! » Me dis celui qui semble être le « chef » de cette bande.

\- Et si je veux pas ? »

Merde. Les mots m'ont échappé. Je le sens trèèèèès mal. Il fait tourner dans sa main un petit poignard et dans l'autre un pistolet. Le bruit d'une détente se fait entendre et la balle siffle.

Ce type est un malade !

J'ai juste le temps de me baisser pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve entre les deux yeux. Elle vient de loger juste au-dessus de ma tête, s'encastrant dans le mur du bar. J'ai peur pour ma vie. Le poignard se dirige vers moi à une vitesse affolante. Ma tête part à gauche et l'arme blanche se plante à ma droite, également dans le mur. Bordel de nouilles. Je le sens vraiment pas ! Encore heureux que j'ai mes réflexes !

Alors que je me redresse doucement, on me tire par le bras et me fait asseoir au comptoir. Je pose mon sac à mes pieds. La bande de tout à l'heure m'entoure, leur « chef » juste à côté de moi.

« Je te sers quoi poulette ? » Me questionne le barman, toujours avec cet air mauvais.

Paaardoonnnn ? « Poulette » ? « Poulette » ? Mais pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrive qu'à moi ?

« Une bière. Fis le « chef » à ma place. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Le barman s'active et me la sert rapidement. Je ne la touche même pas. Folle, mais pas au point de me risquer à avaler ce truc, si ça se trouve il a versé un truc étrange dedans. Conne aussi, mais pas assez pour boire cette bière.

« Et vous comptez me fixer encore longtemps ?

\- On attend que t'ai finis pour t'embarquer, alors ouais. »

Je déglutis. Il y a deux secondes, il voulait me tuer, et maintenant il veut m'embarquer pour que je fasse des choses pas très catholiques avec son équipage. Mon regard se porte sur l'horloge. Il était environ 16h00 quand je suis partie, et maintenant il est 16h47. Je dois rentrer à 18h00. J'ai exactement 1h13 pour me sortir de là. Ça va être chaud, _très_ chaud.

« A quoi bon vous enticher de cette fille si c'est pour la larguer ensuite ? Tout le monde fini par se lasser, de toute façon, même des cuisses les plus douces. »

Ma tête se tourne de façon mécanique vers l'origine de la voix. L'homme qui a parlé est encapuchonné, on distingue juste des cheveux auburn à la limite du roux, des gants noirs ainsi qu'un bras tatoué d'un dragon dépasser de la cape noire. Intriguant.

« Eh le mioche ! On t'a pas sonné !

\- Et alors ? Je parle quand je veux, que je sache ! Rétorque le « mioche » en se levant.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'indigne le « chef » en se levant à son tour, voyant l'homme encapuchonné se rapprocher de lui.

Alors que tout le monde se tourne vers les deux, j'en profite pour m'éclipser à pas de loup après avoir récupéré mon sac. J'aurais jamais dû entrer dans ce bar. Je me mets à courir pour retourner au bateau. J'ai eu mon compte de mecs pervers moi ! Je bifurque à gauche pour rejoindre le navire, mais j'_entends _la voix de quelqu'un près de moi. Sautant à gauche, je l'évite de justesse alors qu'il voulait m'attraper. C'est le même homme que tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Sauf que comble de la malchance qui a décidé de me poursuivre partout, je vois une branche d'arbre dans mon champ de vision qui se rapproche, je ne comprends pas. C'est quand je me la prends que je comprends. Et ça fait mal.

* * *

*se cache* Me lancez pas de tomates ! *sors de sa cachette et s'en prends une sur la tronche* Bref, Clara commence à s'éveiller au fluide perceptif, d'ailleurs, il lui a sauvé la vie ! J'avais moyennement envie de retrouver mon OC avec une balle entre les deux yeux, et je suppose que vous aussi ! A plus et je l'espère à la semaine prochaine, je vais prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de la tomate !

Hug, votre auteur sadique qui coupe ses chapitres au mauvais moment juste pour vous énerver.


	12. ARC- 2 Chapter 2

Salut salut ! Alors d'abord, je vous remercie beaucoup très très fort, j'ai dépassé les 5,300 vues ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui sont derrière moi, aux favoris, aux followers et aux reviewers ! Dans ce chapitre, ont apprend des choses, beaucoup de choses... L'OC du dernier chapitre va refaire apparition, j'espère que son petit carafon va vous plaire ! Sinon, quand Clara va entamer une discussion avec Enzo, lisez ses répliques comme elles sont écrites, il a un petit accent ! ^^'

Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitres, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je vous aime mes amours ! °w°

_**Disclaimer : Bon, le plan d'attaque est prêt, direction les bureaux d'Oda ! :D**_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE A TENIR.**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le dragon tourmenté et la pauvre pomme. **

Ouch. Foutu mal de crâne. J'suis où, bordel de nouilles ? Je gigote un peu avant de comprendre où je me trouve. C'est vraiment la merde si vous voulez mon humble avis.

« Tiens, réveillée ?

\- Gné ? » Fis-je avec autant de grâce qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Bon, on panique pas, même si je me fais trimbaler par quelqu'un que je ne connais n'y d'Adam n'y d'Ève, que je suis sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate et que j'ignore qui est ce quelqu'un en question. J'suis dans la mouise, j'ai pas d'autres explications. Mes jambes tapent son torse recouvert d'une cape aussi noire que les ténèbres dans l'espoir qu'il me lâche, mais rien à faire, il continue de marcher à travers la ville. Les quelques gens qui marchent tranquillement dans la cité nous regardent bizarrement. Ils nous suivent des yeux mais arrêtent bien vite, apeurés par cet homme mystérieux qui les fixe avec détermination. Un regard comme celui-ci peut faire baisser les yeux de n'importe qui.

« Mais lâche-moi bordel de nouilles ! J'te connais même pas ! »

Je retire ce que je dis, on panique !

« Oh mais moi non plus ! Renchérit le concerné alors qu'il bifurque à gauche.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'enlèves ?

\- Je t'enlèves pas pauvre pomme ! Je te ramène à ton équipage !

\- Pauvre pomme ? PAUVRE POMME ? MAIS C'EST TOI LA POMME ! Répliquai-je, devenue aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

Et je me retrouve face contre terre. Aie. Attendez, attendez… Il a bien dit qu'il me ramenait à mon équipage ? Il a vu la manchette. Merde.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Ça va pas la tête ! Comment tu sais que j'appartiens à un équipage ?

\- Tu t'es grillée toute seule, pauvre pomme.

\- Gné ?

\- Une fille de ton gabarit, jamais vu sur l'île. T'as pas les manières d'une jeune femme frêle et fragile. Tu fais plutôt…»

Il est bien en train de dire que je ne suis pas féminine là ? Je ne rêve pas ? Mon imagination tordue ne me joue pas de tour ?

« Non mais je t'en foutrais moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux d'abord ?

\- Rien de spécial, tu m'intrigues, c'est tout, au fait, un « merci », ça coûterait quoi ?

\- Merci de quoi ?

\- Je t'ai sauvé, la pomme ! Me rétorque-t-il en me regardant de haut en bas avec ses grands yeux verts.

\- J'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule ! » Répliquais-je en détaillant l'homme en face de moi.

Une cape noire cache un visage fin, des cheveux auburn pratiquement roux dépassent de cette même cape. Il a un teint assez pâle, tout le contraire de moi qui suis plutôt bronzée naturellement. Je ne distingue pas ce qui se trouve sous sa cape couleur des ténèbres, mais à en juger ses bras couverts de tatouages de dragons qui dépassent, j'en déduis qu'il doit être plutôt musclé. Il tient mon sac dans sa main gauche recouverte d'un gant, puis me le donne, voyant que je cherche à le reprendre.

« Je savais pas que tu aimais mater !

\- Mais je mate pas ! Je regarde à qui j'ai à faire, nuance ! Je réplique, rouge. Et puis d'abord, t'es qui toi ? Pourquoi tu me poursuivais ?

\- J'y crois pas… Se lamente-t-il. En plus de me traiter de pauvre pomme, je n'ai même pas le droit à un « merci » ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé avec se surnom débile ! Je contre, énervée. Eh ! Mais où tu vas ? »

Il s'éloigne en soupirant. Je le poursuis et le rattrape bien vite. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire narquois.

« Dis euh… Il est quelle heure s'teuplait ? Le questionnais-je en triturant mes doigts.

\- Il est presque 21h00, pourquoi ? »

Marco va me trucider. Adieu toutes chances de faire du shopping sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons !

« Eh la pomme, y a un blem ?

\- JE SUIS PAS UNE POMME DU CON ! Je vais me faire tuer par… geignis-je avec des larmes de crocodiles.

\- Par… ?

\- Par personne ! »

Je suis vraiment mal barrée si vous voulez mon avis… Je regarde autour de moi, avant de penser que je pourrai m'aider du fluide perceptif pour retrouver le bateau. Concentrons-nous. Je perçois très clairement l'aura de Marco, puissante et qui impose le respect. Vers l'est, à quelques minutes d'ici.

Mes jambes s'activent toutes seules, sauf que le jeune homme dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom me suit. La réplique plus petite du Moby Dick arrive en face de moi, entourée du revêtement et le drapeau de père flottant au vent. Je reste interdite quelques secondes, avant de me rendre compte qu'il est toujours là, à côté de moi, me regardant avec un petit air de défi, mesquin et moqueur.

« Quand je disais que tu t'étais grillée toute seule ! Les pirates de Barbe Blanche, vraiment ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas vu la moindre marque sur ton corps…

\- T'OSE DIRE QUE JE MATE MAIS TOI TU FAIS PAS MIEUX ! PERVERS ! Criais-je en me ruant sur lui, l'étranglant.

\- Ca-calme-t-toi…espè-espèce… de… fur-furie ! Articule-t-il difficilement.

\- Une pomme, et maintenant une furie ! Je t'en foutrais moi ! Et pour la marque, elle est là ! Fis-je en retirant mes bras de son cou pour dévoiler ma manchette grise.

\- Je croyais que la marque se présentait sous forme de tatouage chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Et tu n'en as pas… Serais-tu indigne de porter sa marque ? D'affirmer que tu fais partie de sa famille ? De son équipage ? » Dit-il, se relevant et me foutant par terre par la même occasion.

Je me relève en grognant, attrape mon sac d'une main et baisse la tête. Il n'imagine même pas à quel point je me sens indigne de porter la marque, du moins pour le moment. Je la porterais une fois que j'aurai appris à me battre, à me défendre et à contrôler _la chose_. Je décide de fuser vers le navire en courant, sauf qu'une main me rattrape par l'encolure de mon sweat.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Me demande-t-il, toujours paré de son sourire mesquin.

\- Clara. Maintenant tu veux bien me lâcher ? »

Il ne répond pas mais me pousse en avant en ricanant. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je fonce vers le bateau. Je vais me faire tuer par Marco ! Oh oh… Je le vois d'ici, il est sur le pont, armé d'une longue vue. Lorsqu'elle se plante sur moi, j'en déduis donc qu'il m'a vu, il prend une teinte rouge, une veine battant sur sa tempe, une aura diabolique et meurtrière l'entourant.

« CLA-RA ! » Hurle-t-il, énervé.

Nnnnoooonnnn… Comme si on le savait pas ! Bordel de nouilles. Mais pourquoi je parle de nouilles moi ? J'ai faim maintenant ! Bref… Alors que l'on m'aide à monter sur le pont, je me prépare mentalement à recevoir une bonne punition. Normal, je l'aurai méritée !

« RAMÈNE-TOI ! ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » Crie-t-il, me fixant avec rage.

\- Gloups… » Je déglutis en avançant vers lui, sur la couche de revêtement en bulle.

Je lâche mon sac et monte mes mains à ma tête pour me protéger. J'ai bien fait, car Marco me frappe l'arrière du crâne. Des larmes de crocodiles perlent aux coins de mes yeux alors qu'il souffle, désespéré. J'aurai peut-être dû me préparer physiquement aussi, son coup n'a pas fait du bien à ma petite tête !

« Marco ! Aaaiiieeeuuuhhh ! Tu vas détruire tous mes neurones à me taper comme ça ! M'écriais-je en me tenant la tête, mains crispées sur celle-ci.

\- Surtout que t'en as déjà pas beaucoup…

\- MÉCHANT ! Je réplique, les joues gonflées.

\- Mais où étais-tu passée ? Poursuit-il. En plus ton escargophone sonnait dans le vide !

\- Bah… Un p'tit problème de dernière minute ! Mais je suis là maintenant, alors tout va bien non ? »

Je viens de me prendre un gros vent. Et j'aime pas ça.

« Non ? Je redemande, attendant la réaction de Marco.

\- Clara… C'est qui lui ? » Me demande-t-il à son tour en désignant l'homme de tout à l'heure, assis sur la plage, qui a l'air de nous « admirer ».

\- 'Chai pas. Il m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait. Et je lui ai pas demandé non plus.

\- Et imagine que ce soit un espion d'un des quatre Empereurs ou bien du Gouvernement Mondial ? On fait quoi si c'est le cas ? »

Manque de réactivité totale de ma part. Un ange passe.

Merde. Je cours jusqu'au bastingage, puis crie de toutes mes forces en direction du jeune homme châtain qui n'a toujours pas bougé de place.

« COMMENT TU T'APPELLES ? Hurlais-je assez fort pour qu'il m'entende.

\- DARYL !

\- MAIS T'ES QUI ? » Je demande, intriguée.

Il sourit avec un air mesquin, se relève en s'époussetant et s'adresse à moi, sa capuche cachant ses yeux verts émeraudes.

« PERSONNE EN PARTICULIER ! SACHE JUSTE QU'ON SE REVERRA LA POMME !

\- J'SUIS PAS UNE POMME ! ET QU'EST-CE QUI ME DIT QUE TU NE VAS PAS NOUS ATTAQUER ?

\- M'EN PRENDRE AUX PIRATES DE BARBE BLANCHE ? FAUDRAIT VRAIMENT ÊTRE CON ! A PLUS LA POMME ! »

Et dans un vacarme assourdissant, il se transforme petit à petit en un majestueux dragon d'une couleur flamboyante, embrasé de la tête aux pieds. Ou plutôt de la tête aux pattes. Impressionnant. Marco esquisse un sourire derrière moi alors que ma mâchoire se décroche et tombe jusqu'au sol. Dans les mangas, les réactions sont toujours exagérées.

« C'EST QUOI SE TRUC !?

\- Un dragon sœurette ! »

Alors que je reprends peu à peu mes esprits, Marco me retourne face à lui. Je le sens pas. Mais alors pas du tout du tout. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi ce sourire ?

« Tu sais Cla', Ace ne vas pas être content s'il apprend que tu en fréquentes un autre.

\- Hein ?! Je m'écrie, stupéfaite. Ace va pas être content s'il apprend que j'en fréquente un autre ?! »

Pour simple réponse, il rit doucement puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux, comme à son habitude. Je souffle. M'énerve. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Ah la jeunesse… Murmure le blond. Pas très entreprenante !

\- Mais je t'en ficherais moi de la jeunesse « pas très entreprenante » ! Je suis entreprenante avec qui je veux d'abord !

\- Alala… Mais bref, passons. Ton ami là, le dragon.

\- Eh ben ? Fis-je avec agacement. C'est pas mon pote, il me traite de pomme !

\- De pomme hein ?

\- Ouais. Il m'énerve. Mais il m'a aidé quand même. Continuais-je avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Tu as une facilité à t'entourer des bonnes personnes petite sœur, mais fait attention à toi. Son âme est tourmentée, bien qu'il se cache derrière une facette moqueuse et narquoise. Sa plus grande faiblesse se trouve à l'intérieur Cla'. » Termine-t-il en me laissant plantée là, sur le pont, bouche-bée.

Bon… On fait quoi maintenant ? Cet aveu m'a complètement refroidie. Ce Daryl, de façade hyper confiant, déterminé et buté, arborant toujours cet air narquois et mesquin, qui semble attendre la meilleure occasion pour vous railler aurait un passé tumultueux ? Qui l'eut cru ? Remarque, maintenant que Marco le dit, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de particulier dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, comme si il voulait dissimuler un secret. En plus de ça, il a dit que l'on se reverra sûrement. La remarque du blond est très pertinente et me rappelle celle de je sais plus trop qui, quand il parlait de Luffy. Enfin bref, les navigateurs activent la bulle de protection de la réplique plus petite du Moby Dick et nous plongeons sous l'eau.

C'est magnifique. J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre la route de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, depuis que j'ai vu en anime l'épisode où Luffy s'y rend. Et maintenant, ce rêve est réalité ! Les poissons extravagants nagent tranquillement autour de nous, ne s'intéressant pas vraiment à l'équipage, lui-même plus occupé à garder le cap qu'à admirer de la poiscaille.

D'une démarche nonchalante, je ramasse mon sac puis me rends à ma cabine. Une fois arrivée à destination, je prends mon carnet à dessin ainsi qu'un crayon. Mes jambes s'activent d'elles-mêmes et finissent par me faire arriver au réfectoire, presque désert à cette heure-ci.

Je pose mes affaires sur une table puis pousse la porte de la cuisine, où seul le cuisinier en chef de la première division range le plan de travail.

« Salut Enzo ! Je lance en ouvrant la porte du frigidaire.

\- Salou ma petiote ! Qu'est-cé qué tou viens fire ici !? »

L'accent du sud d'Enzo me faire sourire. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel est chaleureux et colérique, avec un tempérament de feu, comme les gens de South Blue à ce que m'a expliqué Marco. Il m'aime bien, je l'aime bien. Il trouve que j'apporte un peu de gaieté et de jeunesse sur ce navire de vieux, comme il dit.

« J'ai faim ! M'écriais-je en sortant du frigidaire quelques ingrédients pour me faire un bon sandwich.

\- Laisse mi fire ma p'tiote ! Yé m'en occoupe ! »

Je lui tends les ingrédients ainsi que les tranches de pains coupés, puis il s'active à me faire mon sandwich. C'est avec un grand sourire que je croque dedans, affamée.

« Merci Enzo ! Tu as besoin de moi pour faire quelque chose ?

\- Mange d'abourd ton sandwich ma petiote ! Mais yé dis pas non ! Oun pou d'aide est la bienvénoue ! »

Je termine mon sandwich et me précipite pour aider Enzo, je m'arme d'un torchon et commence à nettoyer le plan de travail tandis que le cuisinier en chef vide les plats qui n'ont pas été terminés.

« Ma p'tiote ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tou sais ma p'tiote, j'ai bien vou lé regards qué vous échangez avec Ace au vaisseau mère ! »

Mes joues se teintent de rouge alors que je bégaye une réponse si possible pas trop idiote, sinon, je suis grillée. Et le connaissant, la nouvelle va se propager comme une traînée de poudre et se sera vraiment mauvais. Vraiment, vraiment mauvais pour moi.

« Cé pas la peine dé cacher cé qui sé trouve là ma p'tiote ! Poursuis Enzo en mettant une main sur son cœur.

\- Mais-mais je… Nous sommes frères et sœur ! Rien de plus… Enfin je crois… Je termine pour moi-même.

\- Né réfoule pas té sentiments ma p'tiote ! Laissé lé s'exprimer. Cé pas bon dé tout garder au fond dé toi. Aprés, moi yé dis ça, moi yé dis rien ! Ah la jeunesse ! Bonné nouit ma petiote. Et né té martyrise pas trop avec ça, laissé couler. »

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux puis me laisse plantée là, un torchon de cuisine à la main. Je le jette à travers la cuisine d'un geste rageur et exprime ma colère par des grognements.

Je me dirige vers le réfectoire, m'avachie sur une chaise et prends en main mon carnet puis mon crayon. La mine grise agis d'elle-même sur le papier à grain, dessinant le prénom d'Ace entouré d'arabesques gracieuses, semblant voler sur le papier, ainsi que les traits de son visage d'ange.

Rhhaaaa...

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues pour finir leurs routes sur la feuille, créant des petits ronds humides de part et d'autre de celle-ci. Mes mains se crispent sur la feuille et ma main droite lâche le crayon qui tombe au sol en une petite percussion qui j'espère, ne va pas alarmer tout le bateau. Un sanglot étouffé retentit dans le réfectoire désert, juste éclairé par une petite bougie en bout de table. J'arrache la feuille du carnet de croquis, la froisse puis la lance à l'autre bout de la salle, pour finalement retourner la chercher en courant et la serrer contre moi en m'écroulant au sol.

Je suis devenue dépendante de lui, complètement accro à mon beau commandant, à ses sourires, à ses gestes, à ses regards affectueux et à ses éclats de rire. L'éloignement se fait ressentir, il y a comme un grand vide dans mon cœur, je suis en manque, il est ma drogue. Et il me faut ma dose, tout de suite.

Sauf que voilà, entre nous, c'est « suis-moi, je te fuis, fuis-moi, je te suis. » Le jeu du chat et de la souris en quelque sorte. Et à chaque fois, les rôles s'inversent. Un coup c'est moi le chat, un coup je suis la souris.

Je vais imploser d'un trop plein d'émotions, de ressentit et de sentiments. Dans ma tête, c'est la jungle. Un enchevêtrement complet de différents sentiments et d'autres choses qui viennent foutre le bordel dans mon raisonnement. Ace… Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? Parce que moi, je crois bien que je t'aime.

* * *

Le blond avait bien senti une présence dans le réfectoire, plus précisément celle de Clara. Il régnait autour de ce petit corps fragile des ondes négatives. Le premier commandant l'avait trouvée endormie, à moitié assise sur une chaise du réfectoire, serrant contre un bout de papier froissé et humide. En la ramenant à sa cabine, Clara avait laissé tomber le papier, révélant ainsi son contenu au regard de Marco. Un dessin d'Ace, encore un. Ce n'est pas le premier qu'elle fait et ne sera sûrement pas le dernier non plus.

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappe de la bouche de Marco. La relation étrange qu'ont développée les deux jeunes est en train de les détruire à petit feu. Entre l'une qui n'arrête pas de dessiner son commandant et l'autre qui pose à Thatch des questions sur « l'amour », il y a de quoi perdre les pédales. Déposant la jeune femme rousse dans son lit, le blond remarque les joues rosies de cette dernière. Un sillon humide s'y trouve, mouillant les draps. Il fronce ses sourcils en grognant. Ace a fait pleurer Clara. Ça va barder pour le jeune commandant brun.

En attendant, il est l'heure d'aller dormir, il est tard et la semaine qui va suivre promet d'être chargée en émotions. En jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormie, Marco sourit faiblement. Finalement, il a raison, une fois de plus. La jeunesse n'est pas entreprenante, mais alors pas du tout. Un grognement empêche le commandant blond de sortir de la pièce. Il tourne la tête vers le lit, où la rousse ouvre les yeux lentement avant de bailler.

« Tu as raison Marco, on n'est pas entreprenant du tout.

\- J'ai toujours raison Cla', maintenant, repose-toi. »

La concernée hoche la tête avant de replonger dans ses couvertures, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Marco sourit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. C'est qu'il faut en prendre soin de cette fille !

* * *

« Thatch, quand une fille te dis qu'elle t'aime vachement bien, ça veut dire quoi au juste ? »

Le châtain se retourne vivement vers le brun, qui a éveillé sa curiosité. Avec un sourire enjôleur, il demande à Ace qui est « l'heureuse élue ».

« Laisse tomber Thatch, je ne te dirai pas, je veux juste avoir une réponse ! »

Le commandant de la quatrième division soupire puis tape Ace à l'arrière de son crâne, suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber de sa caisse et le faire renverser sa chope de saké. Depuis la discussion qu'il a eue avec _sa _rousse, le jeune homme est complètement paumé au milieu de ses sentiments. Lors de son arrivée au vaisseau mère, juste après sa mission, il a fait son compte rendu puis s'est précipité vers Thatch, son ami de toujours, le premier qui est venu l'aborder lors de ses premiers jours plutôt périlleux sur le Moby Dick.

« Taratata… Soit tu me dis, sinon ta réponse, tu peux te la mettre là où je pense ! Rugit Thatch en évitant la chope de saké d'Ace, qui lui arrivait en pleine poire.

\- Bon, ta gagné… Souffle le jeune brun en se renfrognant. C'est Cla' qui me l'a dit.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Sourit son aîné en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Ace. Ça crève les yeux qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi !

\- Ah bon ? Demande Ace en penchant la tête sur le côté, intrigué.

\- IDIOT ! Rugit Thatch en le frappant une nouvelle fois. Elle était là, sous ton nez, et t'as rien vu ?! Bref… Quels sont tes sentiments envers elle ? »

Pour simple réponse, il hausse les épaules. C'est le fouillis total dans son esprit. Surtout après ce que vient de lui révéler Thatch. De toute façon, elle n'est plus là et ne reviendra sûrement que dans quelques mois si ce n'est plus. D'ici là, il a largement le temps de faire le point sur ses sentiments. Une chose est sûre, la sensation de manque est de plus en plus dérangeante pour lui, tout comme pour _sa _rousse.

* * *

Re ! Dans ce chapitre, ont en apprend enfin plus sur les sentiments de Clara ! A l'amuuuuuur ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fiction ne va pas devenir dégoulinante de guimauve et bourrée de licornes roses qui font des cacas papillons à paillettes ! A plus et j'espère à la semaine prochaine !

Hug ! :)


	13. ARC-2 Chapter 3

Oye oye ! Pour me pardonner de ce jour de retard, ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai jamais fait ! Il fait neuf pages et demi ! :) Je suis pas peu fière, j'aurais jamais pensé écrire autant ! Mais bref, voici les réponses aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Qui fera le premier pas ? Hum... Je vous laisse mariner un peu ! XD Contente que tu aimes Daryl, c'est mon bébé, moi aussi je l'adore ! En même temps, qui n'aime pas ses OCs ? Oui, Enz aussi je l'aime bien avec son petit accent ! X) Et non, la fiction est vraiment basée sur l'aventure avant tout, la romance aussi, mais elle sera plutôt implicite en fait ! ;) Et en effet, les jeunes ne sont pas entreprenants lol ! 0w0 Bref je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre ! :)

Merci aux reviews, aux reviewers, aux favoris et aux followers !

_**Disclaimer : Bon, le plan a loupé ! Les gardiens nous ont foutus dehors et m'ont obligé à faire un vrai disclaimer ! Le voilà : One Piece et ses merveilleux personnages sont à Oda, Clara, Daryl et tous les autres sont à moi et sont amplement suffisant, ils me bousillent les peu de neurones que j'ai. ^^'**_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE A TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 3 : Sur la route de l'archipel Saboady.**

« S'te plait Marco ! » Suppliais-je en joignant mes mains.

Depuis le temps que je supplie Marco de m'autoriser quelques heures de plus pour faire du shopping, je pense que même le fait que je me mette à genoux ne changerait pas la donne. De toute façon, le ridicule ne tue pas aux derrières nouvelles en tout cas !

« Hors de question Clara ! Dépêche-toi de monter à bord du navire si tu veux pas rester là ! Réplique-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

\- MÉCHANT ! J'te boude ! Fis-je alors en gonflant les joues.

\- Fais pas l'enfant et monte, je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus à Saboady ! »

C'est avec mauvaise fois que je grimpe comme un ouistiti à bord de la réplique plus petite du Moby Dick et atterris souplement sur le pont, mais manquant tout de même de glisser sur le revêtement à cause de mes foutue talons qui me martyrise les pieds.

Bref.

Je salue le Roi Neptune et ses ministres ainsi que la garde du Roi avant de m'engouffrer dans le navire en grommelant. Alors que je disparais de leur vue à tous, j'entends le Roi Neptune rire en s'adressant à Marco.

« Qu'elle petite humaine impulsive, jamon… Bon voyage ! Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt, jamon ! »

À cause de ma soi-disant « escapade » après l'heure convenue sur Lovely Bay, l'île sur laquelle nous avons fait le revêtement avant de plonger en direction de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, je n'ai pas eu le droit de faire du shopping ou même de quitter le blond d'une semelle. J'ai beau eu expliquer la situation au moins dix fois à Marco, il jouait au sourd et n'avait que faire de mes explications.

Pourtant, on dit bien « qui ne dis mot consent », mais je crois que le premier commandant fait exception à la règle. C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage. Quand je vous disais adieu mes chances de faire du shopping sur l'île des belles sirènes, j'avais raison ! En tout cas, passer dans ce pays aquatique m'a fait quelque chose. Savoir que c'est ici que Luffy va vaincre Hody Jones et provoquer Big Mom est assez étrange. En parlant de Luffy, je crains de ne pas pouvoir le voir et faire sa connaissance à Alabasta, vu que je serais sûrement en plein entrainement à ce moment-là. Mais alors, comment Ace va-t-il voir son cadet ? Tant de questions qui resteront sûrement sans réponses avant un bout de temps.

J'attrape un bouquin dans mes affaires et commence ma lecture. Les secondes passent, puis les minutes et enfin les heures. Un cri me sort de mon paragraphe écrit aussi petit que si c'était un lilliputien qui avait eu la plume entre les mains. En gros, je lis des gros pavés écrit tout petit. Ouais, j'aime bien.

_Problem ? _

« Clara ! Hurle quelqu'un à travers la porte.

\- Quoi ? Je demande en ouvrant celle-ci pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Max et Tom.

\- Viens voir ! »

Je traîne des pieds derrière eux avant de sursauter comme une folle dès mon arrivée dans le réfectoire. Un monstre marin se trouve sur l'immense table principale, celle où mange Marco, le commandant, ainsi que ses seconds, Max et Tom, navigateurs de la première flotte, en compagnie d'autres pirates, mais où je mange aussi. Narmol quoi ! Par le chapeau nordique de Trafalgar D. Water Law ! Mais ces pirates sont vraiment tombés sur la tête ! Espérons juste qu'ils me déteignent pas dessus…

« Mais quand est-ce que vous l'avez pêché ?

\- Tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es enfermée dans ta chambre en grommelant ! On le garde pour le repas de ce soir !

\- Tss… Je siffle en leur tournant le dos.

\- Allez Cla' ! Nous boude pas ! Répliquent-ils.

\- Je boude qui je veux d'abord ! » Fis-je alors en leur tirant la langue et en me dirigeant vers la porte fenêtre pour sortir sur le pont.

Du coin de l'œil je vois les deux énergumènes sortir du réfectoire, contents de leur petite blague pour se diriger je le pense dans la salle de navigation. Quant à moi, je me retrouve sur le pont inférieur. Il fait frais à l'intérieur de la bulle qui recouvre le bateau, mes mains se serrent contre mon corps et le frictionnent en espérant ma redonner des couleurs. Je m'installe tranquillement sur un transat, la fermeture-éclair de mon sweat noir à oreilles de chat remontée jusqu'en haut, -oui, j'en ai racheté un vu que je ne sais pas où se trouve le bleu !- capuche vissée sur la tête et mains enfouies dans les gants en forme de pattes de chat pendant au sweat. Je ramène vers moi mes jambes pour admirer les profondeurs abyssales de l'océan.

La vigie hurle d'un seul coup, me faisant sursauter dans ma contemplation.

« MONSTRES MARIN A BÂBORD TOUTE ! TOUS LE MONDE SUR LE PONT POUR LES REPOUSSER ! »

Un tintamarre incroyable parvient à mes oreilles alors que je me relève et file dans la salle de navigation où se trouvent plusieurs hommes, en parti des navigateurs, Max et Tom sont là et épaulent Marco qui appui sur la sonnerie d'alarme qui retentit dans la pièce ainsi que dans tout le bateau, vrillant mes tympans fragiles. Yori, un homme au teint basané et aux cheveux cuivré est à la barre et suit tant bien que mal les indications du commandant de la première, les courants sont forts et la pression nous écrase malgré le revêtement en bulle.

Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, je suis assez calme pour la situation, ou plutôt je m'efforce de rester calme ! Durant la route jusqu'à Lovely Bay, nous avons été attaqué par un monstre marin, donc ce n'est pas la première attaque que nous essuyons, mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, et là je ne fais pas exception à la règle !

« Marco ! On fait quoi ? Je demande en me positionnant à ses côtés.

\- Nous allons essayer de les repousser tout en les évitant, la plupart d'entre nous ne se sont pas encore remis de l'attaque des pirates. Me répond-il très simplement et calmement, identique à lui-même.

\- Compris commandant ! »

Une secousse ébranle le navire, et me fait sursauter et tomber, je me rattrape in-extremis à un meuble à ma portée. Je balaye la pièce du regard, tous semblent calme malgré la pression ambiante et la peur que la bulle éclate. La tension est palpable, ils sont absolument tous sur leurs gardes.

En plein milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, Marco donne des ordres à Yori, qui les exécute avec beaucoup de mal, les conditions ne sont pas idylliques. Il me dit de rester là et d'aider les hommes à maintenir le cap qu'il nous a fixé tandis qu'il va aider les membres de sa division sur le pont. J'obéis et me poste à côté du châtain foncé, qui a beau être un navigateur de talent ne peut lutter contre mère nature et les éléments qui semblent s'être ligués contre nous.

C'est alors que je comprends. Mon esprit fait tilt. Mais quelle bande d'empotés !

« JE VAIS VOUS ÉTRIPER ! C'EST À CAUSE DE VOUS QUE NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE SITUATION PAREILLE ! » Hurlais-je comme une hystérique en me jetant sur les deux en même temps, à savoir Max et Tom.

Je leur assène des coups de poings retentissant, qui font de très jolies bosses au-dessus de leurs petites têtes. Non mais quels idiots !

« Le monstre marin que vous avez pêché, c'était un petit ! Et maintenant que sa mère s'est rendu compte de son absence, elle est pas contente et elle a ramené toute sa clique ! Vous pouviez pas pêcher des petits poissons plutôt ?

\- Pardon Cla' ! Nous tape plus ! Me supplient-ils avec des larmes de crocodiles.

\- Et ben allez aider les autres à la place de geindre ! » Je crie en les expédiant vers Yori, qui déplace le navire entre les monstres tant bien que mal.

Quant à moi, vu que je ne peux pas bien assister les navigateurs, pour moi ils parlent chinois, je décide de sortir sur le pont pour aider, je peux peut-être être utile ! Alors que je cours entre les hommes qui repoussent la poiscaille emmerdante en essayant de ne pas percer la bulle, entre les cris, les exclamations de stupeurs ou bien de surprise, je remarque Marco qui se transforme en Phoenix pour les effrayer, sûrement.

Une autre secousse ébranle le navire, il commence à se pencher à tribord, je suis obligée de me tenir au bastingage du côté bâbord du mini Moby Dick pour ne pas m'encastrer dans un mur.

« BORDEL DE NOUILLES PAS FRAÎCHES ! J'hurle alors que ma main commence tout doucement à glisser. Je veux pas mourir ! »

Mes dernières forces me quittent alors que mon corps tombe lentement, je crie en gardant les yeux clos. Le choc de l'atterrissage se répercute dans mon corps, la douleur me vrillant de toutes parts. Mes yeux mi-clos voient du coin de l'œil les monstres marins déguerpir, apeurés par l'aura puissante et qui force le respect de Marco. Après tout, il n'est pas le second de l'homme le plus fort du monde pour rien notre ananas préféré ! Je suis du regard la trajectoire de la poiscaille et ferme les yeux une fois que la troupe n'est plus dans mon champ de vision. Ouf.

Alors que le bateau se remet droit dans un couinement pas possible, je tombe de nouveau au sol, m'écrasant sur le pont inférieur dans un amas de bois et autres débris. Je grogne. J'ai l'impression de me sentir observée. Ma tête tourne à droite pour me retrouver face au regard suspicieux du second de Barbe Blanche.

« Ça va Cla' ?

\- Ben… Je suis tombée sur le mur du réfectoire, maintenant y a un trou là où j'étais et j'ai une impression désagréable que la poiscaille passe son temps à se foutre de moi. »

Devant son air interpellé bien qu'impassible, je m'explique.

« Tu te souviens pas ? Sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons, c'était comme si les animaux marins ne me laissait genre pas prendre le taxi et autres trucs. Ils voulaient pas me faire monter !

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, mais ne t'avais-je pas dis de rester dans la salle de navigation ?

\- Si mais je comprenais rien à ce qu'ils me racontaient… Mais… J'ai mal au dos aussi ! » Fis-je avec un grand sourire de bienheureuse.

Sarcasme. Un sourire en coin vient fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me soulève. J'attrape sa main tendue et me remets sur pieds en grognant.

Ouch. J'ai mal au dos. En un regard, je découvre l'étendue des dégâts causés par ma chute. Un trou s'est formé dans le mur bâbord du réfectoire. Quand Marco relâche ma main et tente de m'entraîner après lui pour me ramener dans ma cabine, je trébuche et retombe pitoyablement au sol sur mes genoux, la douleur dans ma colonne vertébrale se répercutant dans tout mon corps. Après avoir soupiré, il appelle Max qui aide les autres à réparer certains dégâts et se dépêche de venir auprès de nous.

« Accompagne la dans sa cabine et retourne aider les autres ensuite ! Repose-toi Clara, c'est un ordre !

\- T'inquiète pas, commandant ! Je ne comptais pas aller faire la bamboula !

\- Avec toi, j'ai appris à me méfier. Le Roi Neptune à raison, tu es bien impulsive…

\- Ah non ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! » Je réplique, tentant vainement de me redresser pour lui faire comprendre clairement mon avis sur la question.

Des bruits de pas me coupent dans ma tentative de meurtre d'un ananas. Pauvre ananas… Bref, Max s'interpose entre le blond qui se moque limite de moi, gardant tout de même cette expression qui lui est propre et qui je pense, nous a tous fait rager à un moment ou à un autre. Le météorologue se penche vers moi et penche la tête sur le côté en rangeant son revolver dans son holster de veste. Oh, j'avais pas dit qu'il combattait avec un revolver ? Ben… Pardon ! Vous le savez maintenant !

« Cla' ! S'écria Max. Ça va aller ?

\- On va dire que… »

Je me relève doucement et parviens à marcher en canard comme si j'avais fait des étirements de danse classique pendant 3 heures, jusqu'à une caisse. Je me sens aussi utile qu'une paire de lunette de soleil en pleine nuit, pour ainsi dire inutile.

« Oui, mais j'allais mieux avant. Je dis en grimaçant.

\- Petite nature va ! »

Je lui assène un coup à l'arrière du crâne et lui dis de m'aider à aller jusqu'à ma cabine, pendant qu'il passe un bras sous le mien pour mieux me soutenir. Heureusement qu'il est là, mes genoux jouent des castagnettes et je crois qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps avant de m'effondrer. Il commence à marcher ma chambre. En chemin, nous croisons, plusieurs hommes qui se sont réunis hommes pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts. Ces foutus monstres marins n'y sont pas allés de main morte, ils disent que presque toutes les étagères et autres meubles du navire sont tombés. Il faut bien des gros bras pour les remettre correctement !

Max leur sourit tandis qu'ils font des commentaires salaces sur ce que l'on va faire une fois arrivés dans ma cabine. Il faut m'imaginer avec une goutte sur le côté de la tête. Ces gars sont désespérants.

À peine la porte franchie, je remercie vivement le météorologue et m'effondre sur le lit, tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je vais appeler le médecin de la première division, il regardera ce que tu as, mais il se peut qu'il ne vienne pas tout de suite, il doit avoir des choses à remettre en ordre dans l'infirmerie…

\- Okey… Mais laisse-moi me reposer maintenant ! On se voit plus tard Max… »

La porte se ferme doucement, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon lit quand l'escargophone se met à sonner. Foutue escargophone !

_Pelepelepele… Pelepelepele… Pelepelepele…_

« Ta gueule l'escargot ! Je veux dormir ! » Criais-je en balançant mon livre dessus.

Manque de pot, le combiné se décroche. Et merde. Je suis obligée d'aller voir maintenant ! Je me relève avec précaution et tends le bras pour attraper l'escargophone, mais étant au bord du lit et l'objet en question sur mon bureau quelques centimètres plus loin et que je n'ai pas le bras assez long, je tombe comme une laque. Je m'écrase littéralement par terre dans un bruissement de vêtements et de couvertures.

« Bordel de nouilles ! » M'écriais-je tandis que je cherche à enlever de ma figure cette foutue couverture de mes deux que j'ai pas.

Je bataille avec le tissu avant de me rappeler soudainement que quelqu'un est sûrement en train d'écouter toutes les injures qui sortent de ma bouche. Je suis sûre que la personne derrière le combiné est morte de rire. Enfin, morte est un grand mot ! Faudrait pas qu'elle s'étouffe de rire quand même…

Bon, trêve de bavardage, qui est la personne mystère au bout du fil ? Et comme si elle voulait répondre à ma question, la voix de l'utilisateur de l'escargophone retentit dans la chambre.

« Dis donc Cla', je ne te savais pas aussi vulgaire ! Depuis quand une jeune fille tient un tel discours ? »

Thatch ? Thatch. Thatch !

« Thatch ! Je… »

Je sors enfin la tête de ma couverture et grogne, je viens de me cogner contre le coin du lit. Dans le dos. Là où j'ai mal. Aaaiiieeeuuuhhh ! Derrière le combiné, il rit. Oui, de son rire qui vous file la patate en moins de deux. On pourrait presque croire qu'il se fiche de moi. Mais non, je suis sûre et certaine qu'il ne se fout pas de moi. 'Fin j'espère…

« Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas sur l'escargophone de Marco ?

\- Je voulais juste te parler en privé, p'tite sœur.

\- Oh. » Je termine en m'asseyant précautionneusement sur la chaise du bureau.

Sur le coup, je flippe. Généralement, du moins depuis le départ de la première division pour Saboady, il prenait régulièrement de mes nouvelles, mais soit sur l'escargophone principal, soit sur l'escargophone de Marco. Jamais il ne m'a appelé sur MON escargophone.

Je ne sais pas si c'est pour m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ou non, mais quel que soit la raison de cet appel, je commence à avoir un peu peur.

« Que se passe-t-il Thatch ? Demandais-je en approchant le combiné de ma bouche.

\- Je veux juste que tu éclaires ma lanterne Cla'.

\- A quel propos ? Fis-je suspicieusement.

\- Tu le sais bien Clara. » Ajoute-t-il, souriant derrière l'escargophone.

Il parle d'Ace hein ? De toute façon, je ne lui dirai rien, strictement rien. Rien, niet, nada, nothing. Rien du tout. Autant allez se pendre directement. Car connaissant le commandant de la quatrième division, la rumeur va se répandre comme une traînée de poudre, ce que je veux à tout prix éviter. Déjà qu'avec Enzo j'ai failli faire la même gaffe…

Un ricanement s'échappe de l'escargophone alors que Thatch rugit après quelqu'un, qui semble s'être emparé de l'animal qui sert de téléphone.

« Sœurette ?

\- Oui ? Fis-je en reconnaissant immédiatement la voix fluette d'Izou. Mon visage se pare d'un sourire étincelant, qui doit sûrement être retranscrit du côté du travesti qui lui aussi, me sourit tendrement.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Thatch ! Il fourre toujours son nez là où il faut pas ! Mais dis-moi, le voyage se passe bien ?

\- Ben… On a failli se faire bouffer deux fois par de la poiscaille et des pirates de pacotille nous ont attaqués quand nous étions encore sur le Nouveau Monde, mais maintenant, le navire entame sa remonté vers l'archipel Saboady. Marco dis que nous devrions bientôt arriver. Sûrement dans quelques heures. »

Une fois ma tirade terminée, j'attends la réaction des personnes derrière le petit appareil animalier, qui ne tarde pas à arriver. Un rire retentit, un gloussement s'en suit et enfin celui que je reconnais comme étant Joz pouffe alors que je grimace. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- C'est juste que Zakuro se fait un sang d'encre pour vous, enfin, surtout pour toi plutôt. Me répond le géant qui continue de pouffer dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Et donc ? » Je poursuis, sans comprendre.

Oui, oui, je suis longue à la détente pour certaine choses ! Mais bref, le géant éclate de rire avant de reprendre contenance tandis que je perçois d'autres rires étouffés de l'autre côté du combiné. Mais que se passe-t-il là-bas ?

« Et donc si on lui dit que vous avez failli vous faire bouffer par des monstres marins en rogne et attaqué par des pirates, il va vraiment vouloir que tu reviennes au bateau mère ! Il en peut déjà plus, pourtant ça ne fait que quelques semaines que tu es partie ! Me répond Thatch en gloussant, oubliant totalement sa question à laquelle je n'ai pas voulu répondre.

\- Oh… Dites-lui que je vais bien et que j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui reparler. »

Sans le vouloir, le cuisinier vient de me rappeler que je les quitte pour une durée indéterminée. Je reviendrais à coup sûr, mais quand ? Un soupir de lassitude s'échappe de ma bouche et fait réagir les autres. Ils s'inquiètent directement en me demandant ce qui ne va pas.

« Rien, rien… Je marmonne en entortillant le fil du combiné autour de mon doigt.

\- Écoute Cla', on te connait assez pour savoir que ça ne va pas. Alors dis-nous, merde ! Jure Vista, qui vient de se rajouter à la conversation.

\- Non, mais c'est juste que vous me manquez et que je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais… »

Le silence s'abat dans toute la pièce. Il a quelque chose de pesant, ça me fait frissonner. L'ambiance qui jusqu'à présent était bon enfant c'est tout à coup refroidie brutalement.

On aurait dû se la fermer, moi et ma grande bouche… De toute façon, en ce moment, je ne fais rien comme il faut. Je réponds à un pirate un peu trop mal embouché, il tente de me kidnapper, un certain Daryl qui a mangé un fruit du démon lui permettant de se transformer en dragon m'a fait perdre du temps, j'ai inquiété Marco, je me ridiculise devant le Roi Neptune, je me pète le dos à cause d'une fichue bande de poiscaille et là je jette une bombe au milieu de la conversation. Franchement Clara, chapeau !

« Ah oui, on en avait presque oublié la raison de ton départ… D'ailleurs, personne hormis père et Marco n'ont l'air de savoir ce qui se passe vraiment… Peux-tu nous en dire plus petite sœur ? Me demande doucement Izou, craignant sûrement que je ne craque.

\- Pas vraiment. Je fais en remettant derrière mon oreille une mèche indisciplinée, échappée de ma queue de cheval sur le côté.

\- C'est bien dommage ! Continue Vista avec une moue qui se retranscrit sur l'escargophone. Nous devons te laisser Cla' ! »

Un cri retentit de l'autre côté du combiné, provoquant l'hilarité chez mes correspondants.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dis-je alors, avide d'informations.

\- Rien, à part qu'Ace a joué un mauvais tour à la douzième commandante, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air contente ! Rit Thatch en reprenant le combiné du petit escargot.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Haruta, cet idiot va m'entendre ! » Je rugis, en colère.

Les autres rient à plein poumons, sûrement à cause de la connerie d'Ace. J'ai beau beaucoup, même un peu trop apprécier le beau brun aux tâches de rousseurs, si Haruta ne va pas bien après cette blague, même si nous sommes éloignés par quelques milles, Ace va m'entendre !

Je me suis énormément rapprochée avec ce petit bout de femme. Elle est adorable, et c'est souvent que j'allais me confier à elle quant à ma peine de ne plus avoir mes parents, mes amis à qui parler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cla' ! Ace a juste renversé un saut d'eau glacé sur sa tête… Et maintenant, il va se faire découper en rondelle par une épéiste en colère ! Poursuit Vista en riant. Bon, au revoir Clara ! Garde bien ton escargophone à côté de toi ! On te rappellera !

\- Oui, à plus… » Je raccroche avec une moue boudeuse.

Après avoir poussé un énième soupir, je me relève et sors de ma chambre en claudiquant. Foutue poiscaille ! Je pousse la porte du réfectoire et m'écroule sur une chaise. Enfin, s'écrouler est un bien grand mot. Je me suis plutôt assise avec précaution sur la chaise en bois pour ne pas aggraver mon cas. Rien qu'à la vue du monstre marin sur la table gigantesque, mon estomac se noue et ma gorge se serre. Je ne mangerais jamais ça de ma vie.

À la place de rester au milieu de cette pièce bondée, remplie par presque tous les membres de la première division, même si je remarque en embrassant la salle du regard que Marco, Yori, Max et Tom ne sont pas là. Il n'y a pas non plus ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un médecin. Je décide donc d'aller prendre un bon bain pour me relaxer.

Je retourne à ma chambre tant bien que mal, souriant nerveusement à certains pirates flânant dans les couloirs, qui rient en me voyant passer tel un canard boiteux.

J'entre dans ma chambre, ferme la porte à clé, pénètre dans ma petite salle de bain et referme également la porte à clé. Au moins, je suis sûre de ne pas être dérangée ! Ma main va trouver le robinet et le tourne pour faire couler l'eau, sauf que y a pas moyen d'avoir de l'eau chaude.

« Oh non… Je vais être obligée d'aller dans les douches communes ! » Je grince en sortant de ma chambre, toujours avec l'allure d'un canard boiteux.

Bon, on se calme Clara. On se calme, inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Voilà, comme ça… Et avec l'autre médecin qui n'est pas venu ! Argh… De quoi devenir barge. Ils vont me faire devenir chèvre, tous autant qu'ils sont !

* * *

Au loin, je distingue la surface de l'eau. C'est beau. Le soleil créé des reflets somptueux et lumineux qui éclairent notre route jusqu'à la première partie de GrandLine, aussi appelé « Paradis ». Nous sommes actuellement en train de remonter de l'autre côté de RedLine, pour aller jusqu'à l'archipel Saboady. Plus que quelques minutes d'après Marco et nous y serons enfin, après un long mois de navigation.

Vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me faire voir dans les douches communes ? Bah c'est simple, je remercie celui qui a construit ce bateau, il a pensé à mettre des battants pour fermer les douches ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même failli me faire avoir, mais là n'est pas le problème.

D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de problème. Ou alors si, il y en a peut-être un. Marco me demandait régulièrement si la voix c'était manifestée, ce à quoi je répondais toujours d'un signe de tête négatif. D'après lui, c'est parce que j'ai construits sans vraiment le vouloir des barrières grâce au fluide perceptif, ce qui me permet de bloquer l'accès de mon esprit à cette petite voix. Je suis autant impatiente, curieuse et désireuse de savoir ce qui se trouve en moi que je suis tétanisé à l'idée de le découvrir. C'est vraiment horrible, cette sensation d'abriter quelque chose, de la _sentir _en moi.

Je soupire, Marco vient me chercher, nous sommes arrivés sur l'archipel.

« Prépare tes affaires Clara, nous allons bientôt débarquer.

\- Ok, je vais chercher mon sac et je te rejoins sur le pont dès que j'ai finis. »

Il retourne dans la salle de navigation me laissant seule avec moi-même. Le bateau s'émerge tandis que je retourne dans ma chambre en marchant déjà mieux que tout à l'heure. Le médecin, Aku, m'a donné un médicament miracle, selon lui. Ça a plutôt bien marché, mais je ressens toujours quelque chose de dérangeant. J'espère que lors de mon entraînement, je ne ressentirais plus cette foutue douleur…

C'est après m'être regardée une dernière fois dans la glace et avoir passé une main dans mes cheveux pour enlever la mèche de mes yeux que je sors de la pièce en traînant mon sac.

« Prête à descendre à terre Cla' ? Me demandèrent Tom Et Max en me voyant arriver sur le pont.

\- Ouais. On y va quand ?

\- Maintenant. »

Je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix, celle de Marco. Je mets mon sac sur l'épaule en prenant garde à na pas ma faire mal et regarde toute l'assemblée qui se tient devant moi.

« A plus tout le monde ! On se reverra quand je me serai endurcie ! Je vais devenir plus forte, foi de moi ! » M'écriais-je alors en descendant à terre.

D'un mouvement de main, je rejette mes anglaises acajou en arrière et me retourne vers le bateau, pour voir les trois hommes me rejoindre tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

« Bon, on y va ou pas ? Je fais en les attendant.

\- Tiens, tu es pressée d'un coup sœurette ?

\- Ouais ! Plus vite on va voir cette fameuse personne, plus vite je serai de retour à la maison ! »

Les trois soupirent en me voyant gambader entre les mangroves. Nous devons nous rendre dans la zone de revêtement, au grove 53, il faut que quelqu'un refasse le revêtement du navire s'ils veulent pouvoir retourner dans le Nouveau Monde pour rejoindre le Moby Dick, vaisseau mère.

Nous traversons les groves touristiques, de quoi en prendre plein la vue. La beauté des lieux me frappe instantanément. Les bulles volent par millier dans le ciel d'un bleu pur, azur et sans nuages, beaucoup d'habitants et de touristes se baladent tranquillement dans des vélos-bulles, d'autres encore transportent leurs emplettes grâce à des bulles, on dirait des ballons à offrir à des enfants.

Bien malgré moi, mon visage se transforme en un rictus dégoûté. L'archipel Saboady, est une des nombreuses îles de GrandLine. La particularité de celle-ci, c'est qu'en plus de permettre aux pirates de rejoindre illégalement le Nouveau Monde, elle exerce dans l'ombre un commerce on ne peut plus glauque et salace, le commerce d'esclaves. D'ailleurs, si on observe bien, on peut distinguer en haut des mangroves, des types suspects, attendant sûrement leur prochaine victime à transformer en vulgaire marchandise.

Je me rapproche de Marco et m'immisce entre lui et Max, peu rassurée. Je ne me sens pas bien, pas dans mon élément. Tout ce monde, tous ces bruits, ça me donne des maux de tête.

« Clara, évite de te faire repérer dès maintenant, garde bien ta capuche et ne l'enlève que lorsque je te le dirais. Me fais Marco observant les alentours d'un regard perçant.

\- D'accord, je réponds en enfonçant un peu plus la capuche de mon sweat sur mes boucles rouges. Où va-t-on, je croyais que nous devions aller chez un artisan en revêtement ? » M'exclamais-je en voyant que nous étions sortis de la zone touristique pour atterrir dans la zone de non-droits.

Le décor a changé d'un coup, les habitations ainsi que les touristes se faisant rares. Ce n'est pas la peine que je me fasse des soucis, Marco, Tom et Max sont avec moi, il ne va rien nous arriver, et je suis sûre que si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une bonne raison !

Les trois hommes me guident jusqu'au grove 13.

Mon sang se glace et un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Au bout d'une allée se trouve un bar, les néons clignotent en faisant des étincelles alors qu'il fait jour et certains endroits de la bâtisse détruits, pendant lamentablement. Au sommet de l'habitation, un nom est inscrit en gros. Un nom plutôt étrange, je dois dire, le « _Bar de l'Arnaque** »**_, qu'il s'appelle.

Second frisson beaucoup plus intense.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent dorénavant dans ma tête, finalement, j'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt, j'aurais dû deviner dès le départ qui nous allions voir. Je suis longue à la détente, même un peu trop.

Je jette un regard à mes frères de cœur, qui m'observent en souriant. Je souffle un bon coup avant de pousser la porte du bar.

_« Je t'attendrais, mais surtout, reviens plus forte… »_

Pour l'équipage, pour père, pour mes frères, pour Ace. Je deviendrais plus forte, foi de moi, je vous le promets.

Mon aventure commence maintenant. Et j'ai une promesse à tenir. Je ne l'oublierais pas.

La porte s'ouvre.

Mes yeux se ferment. Le vent s'engouffre dans la salle que j'imagine comme dans l'animé, en bois, Shakky en train de frapper un homme pour qu'il la paye. Une présence se trouve dans la pièce. C'est à cet homme que Marco vient me confier. Cet homme s'appelle Silvers Rayleigh, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, second de Gol D. Roger.

Mes yeux se rouvrent pour venir se poser sur lui. Il m'adresse un regard complice. Je frissonne à nouveau.

* * *

Me tuer pas ! *évite un cactus et des fruits pourris*

Je vous laisse en plan, pardon ! ^^' Donc,la promesse apparaît enfin, voilà pourquoi j'ai appelé cet Arc ainsi ! :)

Pauvre Clara, la poiscaille ne semble pas vraiment l'apprécier ! XD Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire son pétage de cable contre max et Tom ! Les pauvres, ils ont rien demandé ! Ou presque... ^^'

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve je l'espère la semaine prochaine ! :)

Hug, votre auteur qui retourne écrire son chapitre pour ne pas décevoir ses petits lecteurs et lectrices chéris.


	14. ARC-2 Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! Bon, je n'ai pas de retard pour ce chapitre ! Un bon point... Comment vous allez ? J'espère bien, moi, avec ce long week-end, ça va plutôt bien ! :) Je souhaite de tout cœur que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il y aura une surprise à l'intérieur ! :3

Merci encore pour les reviews, les favoris et les followers ! ;) C'est grâce à vous que j'ai la force de continuer ! ;) Merci vraiment pour votre soutiens à tous ! :)

Pas de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà répondu ! Et rendez-vous un peu compte, déjà 7,336 vues ! Je suis trop happy !

On se retrouve en bas !

_**Disclaimer : Seul mes OCs et autres inventions d'île sont à moi, les autres personnages et l'univers appartiennent au merveilleux E. Oda ! :) **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE A TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 4 : Échec et Mat.**

« Tiens, que fait Marco le Phoenix ici ? Demanda calmement et en souriant Shakky, qui savait pourtant et évidemment le pourquoi du comment.

\- D'après toi, Shakky ! » Répondit celui-ci en s'asseyant aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui.

La jeune femme rousse qui se cachait derrière le blond eut un mouvement de recul et s'enfonça dans son siège. Ainsi exposée aux deux anciens pirates de l'ère de Gol D. Roger, elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Max et Tom pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent au comptoir, saluant la barmaid qui servit une chope de Saké à l'un et un verre de Whisky à l'autre.

Clara posa en tremblant son sac à côté d'elle, qui contenait quelques affaires dont elle aurait sûrement besoin plus tard. D'une voix que la jeune fille voulait assurée mais qui dérailla quelque peu avant la fin de sa phrase, elle s'adressa à Marco.

« Silvers Rayleigh… T'es sérieux là ?

\- Évidemment, lui répondit calmement le concerné en souriant flegmatiquement, comme d'habitude.

\- Nan mais vraiment Onii-san… Le second du Seigneur des Pirates !

\- C'est le plus qualifié pour t'aider. » Poursuivit le premier commandant en ébouriffant les cheveux de Clara, retirant par la même occasion la capuche de ses boucles sanguines qui formaient à présent une cascade dans son dos.

Cette dernière se retira de l'étreinte du plus âgé et offrit à Rayleigh un sourire crispé qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit. Vraiment, la jeune femme n'est pas à l'aise, ça crevait les yeux.

« Marco, et si on parlait un peu autour d'une bonne partie d'échec ? Demanda le second du père d'Ace en se servant une chope de saké.

\- Bonne idée. » Fit Marco en croisant ses bras sur la table.

Rayleigh sortit d'on ne sait où un plateau d'échec, pris les pions noirs et laissa les blancs à Marco. Pour Clara, la couleur de ses pions signifiait bien plus qu'une simple couleur. Pour elle, ce choix voulait simplement dire que Rayleigh prenait les pions noirs Marco les blancs, couleurs respectives des moustaches de leurs capitaines. Après, ce n'était évidemment qu'une analyse personnelle.

La partie débuta, les deux hommes enchaînant coups sur coups.

« Alors c'est donc elle ? Fit le plus vieux en capturant un pion de Marco.

\- En effet Rayleigh. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider du mieux que tu pourras, d'ailleurs, tout l'équipage compte sur toi… »

Le concerné se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant malicieusement. Clara, quant à elle, se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là, tout simplement. Et voilà donc comment la plus jeune fut entraînée dans une partie d'échec, où elle ne semblait qu'être un simple pion parmi tant d'autres, que l'on promenait par ci, par là.

Mais quand Marco renversa la dame de Rayleigh avec sa propre dame, elle se dit que finalement, elle n'était pas qu'un simple pion que l'on utilisait pour renverser ses adversaires et qui se faisait à son tour terrasser par un autre pion de l'équipage adversaire, mais que c'était bien pour elle que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, que ses frères et que Rayleigh faisaient des efforts, et non pour arriver à leurs propres fins.

Ils la préparaient à vivre dans ce monde anarchique, où la loi du plus fort semblait indétrônable. Oui, ils l'endurcissaient pour que la rousse puisse combattre pour ses convictions, ses idéaux, et ceci sans jamais baisser les bras ou abandonner, mais pour qu'elle puisse poursuivre ce pourquoi elle vivait, ce que tout pirate avide de liberté qualifierait de « rêve ».

Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que son regard embrassait le plateau d'échec, où un détail la frappa instantanément. Marco pouvait on ne peut plus facilement gagner, il ne lui restait plus que deux coups précis à faire et il gagnerait.

Clara, obnubilé par l'idée de faire gagner la partie à Marco, grimpa sur ses genoux, s'assit confortablement et commença à jouer comme si de rien était. Dans son dos, le blond sourit et offrit un regard complice à Rayleigh, qui lui renvoya à son tour un sourire étincelant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres bougea son roi de façon à capturer le cavalier. Heureusement pour Clara, elle n'avait aucunement besoin de se servir ce cavalier pour gagner. À présent qu'elle l'avait utilisé comme appât, il n'avait plus une grande utilité. Alors qu'il se fasse capturer ou non, cela importait peu à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus marine.

Et comble du bonheur, Rayleigh avait exactement déplacé son roi là où Clara était à présent sûre de le capturer.

C'était simple, trop simple. La jeune fille doutait de sa victoire entière à la partie. Mais qu'importe. Elle avait gagné. C'est tout. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

« Échec et Mat. Énonça-t-elle calmement.

\- Clara, je présume ? » Demanda gentiment Rayleigh, dissimulant mal son air malicieux de toujours.

La rousse hocha vaguement la tête et se rassit à sa place, délaissant les genoux de Marco pour sa banquette d'origine. Le blond la suivait du regard, ainsi que la barmaid, Max et Tom, se demandant comment tout ceci allait finir.

« Pas la peine d'être aussi tendue. Nous allons devoir rester un sacré bout de temps ensemble, alors autant que tu sois à l'aise. Fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en repliant le plateau de jeu. Tu sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été vaincu aux échecs. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, jeune fille. »

À ses mots, Marco sembla reprendre conscience de la demande muette de Rayleigh et sortit de la pièce avec ses deux frères de cœur, saluant Shakky et Rayleigh, et assurant à la jeune femme qu'ils reviendraient dans deux heures grand maximum. La concernée voulu retenir les trois hommes, mais un regard du blond suffit à l'en empêcher.

Vaincue, Clara se tourna vers Silvers Rayleigh, qui semblait la sonder de son regard perçant. Loin d'être impressionnée, elle soutint l'échange, plongeant ses iris couleur océan dans ceux de Rayleigh, d'un noir hypnotisant.

« Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient au courant…

\- Seul le Phoenix l'est. Les deux autres non. » Il s'arrêta pour observer la jeune femme, qui semblait… Il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Seul une façade neutre et sans émotions lui faisait face.

Le plus vieux regarda Shakky, qui avait un petit sourire en coin, polissant des verres et lançant par moment quelques coups d'œil furtifs aux deux attablés. Clara sortit de son sac une lettre, écrite de la main du paternel, pour ensuite la donner au second de l'ancien Seigneur des Pirates.

« C'est père qui m'a dit de vous la donner, Monsieur Silvers. Poursuivit-elle, ne baissant pas l'échange instauré réciproquement depuis déjà quelques minutes.

\- Appelle-moi Rayleigh, mistinguette. Fit-il en attrapant la feuille pour ensuite laisser ses yeux parcourir sur le papier. Hum… Cette lettre ne fait que réexpliquer ce qu'il attend de moi. Dis-moi, sais-tu _exactement _ce qu'il y a _en toi _?

\- C'est assez compliqué, en fait. On ne m'a pas vraiment tout expliqué en détail. Je sais juste les grandes lignes. Et encore, cela reste flou pour moi.

\- Je vois. Finalement, le vieux ne t'as donc pas tout dit, hein ? »

La jeune femme se renfrogna, signe que le second de Gol D. Roger disait vrai. Son silence fut pris pour un oui de la part de ce dernier, qui s'empêchait de rire face à la tête de la plus jeune, qui gonflait les joues en signe de mécontentement.

« Shakky, emmène donc la demoiselle dans sa chambre.

\- Mais je comptais le faire, Rayleigh ! Répliqua la brune, tirant sur sa clope en sortant de derrière le comptoir. Tu viens, mistinguette ?

\- Oui, j-j'arrive ! »

Clara ramassa son sac prestement et disparut à la suite de son aînée dans un escalier tandis que Rayleigh laissait son regard se perdre sur le dos de la rousse. Une rousse qui paraissait impulsive et enjouée, aux premiers abords. Mais en l'occurrence, elle semblait avoir jeté un voile neutre et impassible sur son visage, comme pour ne laisser aucun sentiment paraître sur sa jolie frimousse.

On avait l'impression qu'une paix illusoire l'enfermait dans un étau impossible à enlever. C'était comme si elle se préparait mentalement à subir les entraînements du plus vieux, qui lui seraient bien utiles pour survivre dans cet archipel. Mais également dans le reste du monde. Il marchait ainsi. Dans le monde de la piraterie, c'est tuer ou être tué. Le choix de la plus jeune semblait déjà être fait. Clara ne voulait pas mourir. Cela se comprenait. Sauf que survivre dans un environnement hostile alors que l'on a vécue sur un bateau en pleine mer, qui plus est protégée par l'un des quatre Empereurs s'avérait plus compliqué.

Mais le plus vieux ne se leurrait pas. Malgré son air neutre qu'elle arborait durant toute la conversation, il _entendait _très bien ce qu'elle ressentait dans les méandres de son esprit !

Elle était tétanisée. Apeurée. Elle semblait perdue. Pas à son aise. Comme si on l'avait arrachée à son cocon paisible et aimant, pour la lâcher dans cet endroit, sans scrupules et sans préalables.

Sur le coup, dès qu'il l'avait vu passer la porte et porter un regard sur lui, il avait su. Il n'avait fallu que d'une demi-seconde pour qu'il comprenne. Cette aura n'était pas semblable à celles qu'il sentait d'ordinaire. Celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de particulier, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et cela l'énervait. Mais il s'en était remis. Car il avait tout le temps d'apprendre de cette personne qui ne venait pas d'ici. Elle ne venait même pas de leur monde. Non, il en était sûr.

Pourtant, même sous cet air impassible qui cachait un malaise profond, elle n'avait à aucun moment, à aucune seconde baissé les yeux devant le second de Roger. Non, elle avait plongé ses prunelles qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux profondeurs abyssales de l'océan dans les siennes. Il avait pu y lire de la détermination. On aurait pu s'y noyer.

Il soupira en reprenant une gorgé de saké dans une bouteille qui traînait à côté de lui. Si ce qu'avait dit le vieux paternel s'avérait vrai, la jeune femme allait devoir déployer toutes ses forces, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour empêcher _la chose _de prendre le contrôle.

Et cela allait être long. Et compliqué. Mais surtout très long.

Un sourire resplendissant vint fleurir sur son visage marqué par le temps. Après tout, n'était-il pas un bon professeur ?

* * *

J'ai déposé et rangé mes affaires dans la chambre qui m'a été attribuée avec l'aide de la barmaid, qui m'a tout de suite détendue et a réussie à faire descendre le stress accumulé au cours de ses dernières semaines de navigations, ma foi pleines de rebondissements.

Cette femme est adorable, elle m'a demandé comment j'ai réussie à me faire pleinement intégrer dans l'équipage de père, qu'elle a déjà rencontré par le passé. Euh… Moi-même, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Peut-être parce que j'ai sympathisé avec presque tous les commandants, et aussi parce que je n'ai pas essayé d'attaquer leur capitaine ? Hum… C'est sûrement ça.

Bref, après ce clin d'œil à un gamin narcoleptique qui passe son temps à faire des farces mais que j'aime quand même, Shakky me fait redescendre dans les escaliers, continuant à raconter les innombrables aventures qu'elle a connues étant pirate de l'ère de Roger, tirant parfois sur sa cigarette, une fumée grise apparaissant alors dans mon champ de vision.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipe, je fixe Rayleigh qui discute tranquillement avec mes trois frères de cœur, buvant du saké et jouant une nouvelle fois aux échecs. Le temps a vite passé dis donc !

Je sens à nouveau le regard du plus vieux sur moi, comme tout à l'heure, quand je suis monté à l'étage avec Shakky. Il me fixait de dos, comme s'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était sûrement le cas. Je suis si facile à décrypter !

Je m'avance doucement vers le petit groupe, Marco se retourne et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, bientôt suivi par Max et Tom, qui arborent des petits sourires mesquins. La barmaid et le second de Roger sourient face à ce spectacle attendrissant, mais Marco m'annonce que le revêtement est fait, qu'ils doivent partir.

Je pousse un gémissement plaintif, mais bien vite, je suis étreinte par le navigateur et le météorologue, qui ne semblent pas vouloir me quitter. Je les repousse de mes bras, ils sont en train de m'étrangler !

« Vous m'étranglez les gars ! Laissez-moi respirer ! Je m'écrie, continuant de décoller leurs corps musclés du mien.

\- Mais on veut pas te laisser !

\- Vous voulez que je progresse ou non ?! Si non, restez collez à moi, si oui, décollez-vous. » Je tranche, implacable, malgré l'émotion qui me submerge.

Ils finissent par s'éloigner de moi à contre cœur, je le vois bien. S'ils croient que je veux les laisser, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil ! Je veux pas qu'ils partent loin de moi, bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Ils vont me manquer, tous.

Je me tourne vers Marco, qui sourit de son air flegmatique. Je me jette dans ses bras, lui ne pouvant que répondre à l'étreinte. Mes boucles cachent mon visage, mais c'est pour ne pas que Rayleigh et Shakky voient mes larmes couler.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu pleures, mistinguette. Dit Rayleigh en s'approchant de nous.

\- Ma-mais je d-dois être for-forte ! »

Je l'entends rire doucement alors que Marco pose un baiser sur mon front avant de s'éloigner. Il sort du bar accompagné de Max et Tom, qui ont les yeux tout larmoyant. Je les regarde partir, plantée sur le seuil de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Je déteste les séparations ! Ils disparaissent doucement dans les mangroves, entre les bulles et les arbres rayés de bleu, vert et blanc.

Les perles salées s'échappent de leur prison, dégoulinant sur mon visage pour finir leur course sur mon haut, à présent tacheté d'eau. Une fois qu'ils ont disparu de mon champ de vision, je retourne à l'intérieur du bar, monte à l'étage sous les regards surpris de ses deux habitants, m'empare d'un sac à main acheté plus tôt lors d'une escale quand j'étais encore sur le Moby Dick, avec à l'intérieur mon inséparable calepin à dessin et ma trousse de différents stylos noirs. Je redescends les escaliers et adresse un signe de main à la barmaid et au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de me faire arrêter par ce dernier, ses sourcils étant froncés, il me regarde avec fermeté.

« Où vas-tu, mistinguette ?

\- Les voir partir, au grove 42, puis trouver un endroit où je pourrai laissez libre cours à tout ce que j'accumule en moi depuis à peu près quatre bonnes semaines. Tu as peur que je m'enfuis, Rayleigh ?

\- Je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas. Fit-il en abandonnant son air sévère et en m'offrant un sourire auquel je réponds instantanément, même si ce n'est qu'une esquisse.

\- Bonne réponse ! Je dis en sortant, m'enfonçant dans la flore si particulière de l'archipel.

\- Fais attention à toi, mistinguette ! » Firent d'une seule voix les deux pirates de l'ère de Roger sur le seuil de la porte, veillant au grain.

Bon, c'est par où ? Pas par-là, en tout cas… Me dis-je en observant le chemin qui bifurquait à droite, d'où provient des bruits étranges. Ça doit-être de l'autre côté. Oui, vaut mieux que je passe de l'autre côté ! En effet, je parviens à échapper à la vigilance de certains hommes traînant dans la zone de non-droits en me cachant derrière des troncs ou encore des énormes racines.

L'ambiance devient de suite plus animée, les maisons réapparaissent, deux chemins différents s'offrent à moi. Mes yeux regardent rapidement les nombres recouvrant les arbres, j'arrive dans les groves regroupant diverses attractions, dont la grande roue faite de bulle. Je dois me dépêcher si je veux voir le bateau partir ! Mais l'endroit est trop idyllique pour ne pas s'émerveiller. Je sais malheureusement tout ce qui se cache là-dessous, cela me dissuade de rester plus longtemps à regarder les attractions de bulles. En plus c'est ici que la jolie sirène a été enlevée, avant la séparation des Mugiwaras…

Mes pas me conduisent jusqu'au grove 42, où le bateau s'éloigne doucement, prêt à immerger dans un moment à l'autre. Je me dépêche de m'asseoir contre une racine, de sortir mes affaires à dessin et de commencer à dessiner le bateau, dernier souvenir qu'il me restera d'eux pendant je suppose, plusieurs mois.

Je souris inconsciemment en le dessinant, Marco va avoir une bonne surprise, en entrant dans sa cabine. Et s'il est déjà rentré dans sa chambre, j'espère qu'il est content. J'espère que ce cadeau va lui faire plaisir. J'espère que comme ça, il ne m'oubliera pas si facilement.

Alors que je trace un nouveau détail, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. L'une d'elle s'écrase sur la feuille. Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis de toute façon, on ne se débarrasse pas si facilement de moi !

* * *

À bord du Moby Dick, un blond à tête d'ananas décide de dessiner une carte, comme à son habitude. En sortant une nouvelle feuille, un bout de papier glisse du tiroir de rangement pour venir tomber lentement et gracieusement au sol, tel une feuille d'automne, qui se décrocherait de son arbre au contact du souffle lunatique et impétueux du vent.

Il se penche pour la déplier, et un sourire vient fleurir sur son visage. Sur la feuille de dessin, un oiseau majestueux est perché sur le mat du Moby Dick, déployant ses grandes ailes jaunes et bleues. C'est un Phoenix, célèbre oiseau renaissant de ses cendres. Bien évidemment, cet oiseau, c'est Marco sous sa forme de Zoan Mythique.

En bas du dessin, une signature représentant un « C » est marquée délicatement au feutre noir, pour ne pas voler la vedette à l'oiseau. Au dos de la feuille, d'une écriture fine et lisible, écrite en scripte, la date ainsi qu'un petit mot sont écrit.

Le premier commandant sourit en le lisant, c'est Clara tout craché ! Il le roule tranquillement, sans hâte, profitant de l'instant présent, puis passe autour un ruban rouge pour l'attacher, tout en finesse. Cette gamine pense décidément à tout.

* * *

Ça y est, le bateau est immergé, en route pour le Nouveau Monde, où doit actuellement se trouver le bateau mère. Je soupire puis dégage mes cheveux de ma figure. Le vent est lunatique et vient éparpiller mes mèches. Je marche tranquillement, sans me presser. Un mélange de colère et de soulagement bouillonne en moi. Je l'ai trop longtemps contenu, il va s'évacuer de manière brutale.

Mes pieds s'activent d'eux-mêmes, me guidant à travers la foule de touristes et d'habitants, jusqu'à m'emmener dans la zone de non-droits. Je ressens l'impression d'être suivie, c'est désagréable. Pourtant, il n'y a personne aux alentours. Je me dirige vers un de ces arbres si particuliers. Tout ce que j'ai accumulé aux cours de ce dernier mois, colère, rage, stress, puis soulagement remonte lentement en moi, tout mon corps devient électrique, bouillant. Il résonne en lui une symphonie remplie de sentiments divers.

Mon sac est à terre. Mon poing est au niveau de mon visage, tourné vers le tronc énorme d'une mangrove. Je ferme les yeux. Je me concentre sur ma volonté à me battre, à progresser, à devenir plus forte. Je fais un pas en avant. Si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je vais imploser d'un trop plein d'émotions.

Brusquement, je frappe l'écorce verte et bleue.

Il y a une explosion. J'ouvre les yeux. Je mets du temps à me rendre compte de ce qui se trouve devant moi. Mon coup a provoqué un trou. Petit, certes, mais un trou tout de même. Un trou. Rien que ça. Ça doit être ce que l'on appelle le fluide Offensif ou Combatif, suivant les versions, ou encore Haki de l'Armement.

Père m'a dit l'autre fois, quand il m'a annoncé mon départ, que j'étais, sans en être vraiment consciente, beaucoup plus apte à maîtriser le fluide perceptif, en particulier depuis que _la chose _est en moi. Il m'a également confié que le fluide combatif viendrait avec le temps, sous le coup d'une émotion forte, d'un événement inattendu. Ça a marché, faut croire.

J'accuse le coup en silence. Espérons juste que ça ne va pas alerter du monde. Ce serait mauvais pour moi.

C'est étrange, l'impression d'être suivie a disparue, mais… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, elle persiste tout de même autour de moi, tel un faucon zieutant sa proie, attendant un signe, n'importe quoi pour lui prouver qu'il peut se lancer à sa poursuite. En l'occurrence, qu'il peut m'attaquer MOI.

Mes yeux se referment. Mes poings se serrent. Concentre-toi Clara, concentre-toi. Une présence, à gauche. Ma tête se tourne vers l'endroit décris précédemment tandis que ma main ramasse mon sac à main. Personne. Étrange. Je vais rentrer alors, mais en faisant attention !

Alors que je me dirige doucement mais sûrement vers « _Le Bar de l'Arnaque »_, je scrute les alentours, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Mais rien. Bon. Je fais tout de même attention, cette île regorge de marchands d'esclaves ! Si vous voulez mon avis ce serait pas bon du tout si je tombais sur une bande de ce genre-là…

D'après moi, le fluide perceptif ne trompe jamais, alors je vais faire gaffe. Je suis sûre d'avoir _entendu _une présence, il y a quelques minutes. Et maintenant, plus rien. C'est étrange, vraiment. Je ne suis pas du tout rassurée.

Mes mains vont d'elles-mêmes chercher ma capuche pour la remonter sur mes boucles d'une couleur assez reconnaissable. Je triture dans ma poche de short mon mini-escargophone. Au cas où, Shakky m'a donné leur numéro d'escargophone. Il vaut mieux être prudente.

Mes pas me conduisent à travers les différents groves de non-droits. Des hommes marchandant sûrement avec des marchands d'esclaves guettent, appuyés contre une énorme racine. D'autres encore, pirates, combattent dans un terrain aménagé à la craie. Sûrement des duels à mort. Je frissonne en me cachant du mieux que je peux derrière un tronc. Je peste. Je suis obligée de passer par là pour rejoindre le Bar ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à les éviter, je vais essayer de faire pareil !

Je m'avance doucement, sautillant comme une gazelle du désert entre les arbres de l'archipel.

_Crac…_

Oh zut… Je viens d'écraser une branche !

C'est alors que je me rends compte que je suis à découvert et que tous les hommes cités précédemment m'observent avec de vilains sourires. Mon corps se ratatine sur lui-même. Ma tête s'abaisse.

« Et merde… »

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je tiens à préciser que les grands passages en PDV narrateur seront au passé simple et à l'imparfait, contrairement au petit PDV narrateur qui eux seront au présent, et au PDV Clara qui lui est également au présent. Je sais, c'est compliqué, mais moi, je dois pas être normale ! XD

Je vous pose une question, qu'est-ce que Clara a bien pu écrire derrière le dessin de Marco ?

Pour le Haki de l'armement, elle ne va pas savoir le maîtriser en une semaine, je vous rassure ! Au contraire, l'apprentissage va être long, très long !

Mais j'ai pensé que lui faire expulser tout ses ressentis au cours de ce dernier mois de cette façon était une bonne chose, car pour moi, le haki de l'armement se déclenche lorsque l'on ressent une émotion forte, où que l'on est pris de court lors d'un événement inattendue et que l'on doit se protéger.

Donc, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, déchaînez vous sur les reviews ! :3 Celui qui postera la centième aura un OS ou un drabble en récompense ! Je pense publier une autre fiction qui contiendra les OS et drabble susmentionnés ! Alors celui qui postera la centième review aura un cadeau ! Allez, bye ! J'espère à vendredi prochain ! ;)

Hug, votre auteur qui retourne écrire le prochain chapitre.


	15. ARC-2 Chapter 5

Yo les sushis ! :)

Je parle pas trop aujourd'hui, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui je le souhaite, vous incitera à vouloir en savoir plus ! X)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Luxie : Merci de ta review ! :) Tant mieux sa ça t'a plu ! :) Si tu passes par là, bonne lecture ! ;3

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda-sama , nous on a que nos yeux pour pleurer devant cette merveille que représente One Piece ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE A TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Perte de contrôle.**

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… Eh les gars ! Je crois bien que le patron va être content si on la lui ramène ! Commence un premier homme, le plus costaud de toute la bande. Ramenez la moi… Vivante, hein ! Je ne veux aucune égratignure sur son joli minois ! »

Je suis vraiment dans la merde, bien enfoncée dedans jusqu'au cou. Et je coule… Je me noieeuuhh ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que si je ne me barre pas maintenant, c'en est fini de moi. Gloups.

Bon, y doit bien y avoir une solution ! Mais oui ! Je sais ! J'ai qu'à me barrer en courant et en hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge, en me dirigeant vers les quartiers fréquentés ! Bah oui, sinon, ça sert à rien !

Bordel de nouilles ! Mais pourquoi je suis encore là à tirer des plans sur la comète alors que je ferais mieux de me tailler d'ici vite fait bien fait ? Ouais bah en attendant, je me suis faite encerclée par ces gros porcs.

« Euh… Y a erreur sur la personne ! Je crie, complètement apeurée.

\- Y a aucune erreur ma poulette ! Alors s'il te plait sois gentille, je ne me répèterais pas deux fois. Tu vas gentiment nous suivre, le patron sera pas content s'il y a des égratignures sur ton visage ! Ça te plaira d'être esclave, j'en suis sûr ! »

Suite à cette déclaration, il éclate de rire. KKKKKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA ! Maman ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Parce que là j'suis mal barrée ! Eh mais attendez… Une ouverture ! Je me jette à travers eux, puis fonce en direction des quartiers fréquentés en criant à la mort. Je distingue au loin des maisons, des attractions et des magasins. Mais ils sont loin. Encore très loin. _Trop loin._

Une main m'attrape fermement la gorge, me retourne et me lève à deux mètres du sol, l'homme étant beaucoup plus haut que moi. Je me débats inutilement, perchée à deux mètres du sol. Mon sac à main est tombé un peu plus loin. Avec mon bébé escargophone dedans. C'est pas ma veine !

En plus de ça, j'arrive plus à respirer. Il est en train de m'étrangler. C'est comme si l'air ne remontant plus à mon cerveaux, l'entourait d'un carcan de douleur me vrillant les tempes et floutant ma vue. Il y danse des points tantôt noirs, tantôt blancs.

Si ça continue, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Inacceptable.

« Si tu arrêtes de jouer à la plus forte que nous, peut-être que nous épargnerons ta vie… Ce serait vraiment du gâchis si tu venais à mourir… Et si nous voulons tirer un beau prix de toi, il faut qu'il y ait le moins de casse possible…

\- C'e-c'est ça ! J-je vais t-te cr-croire… » J'articule difficilement, tentant toujours d'atténuer la pression exercée sur ma gorge.

Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma réponse. La pression augmente encore un peu. Il va me briser le cou si ça continue...

« Sale garce ! »

Et ce disant, il me jette au sol. Je tousse en me tenant la gorge. Bordel de nouilles…

Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Je reprends doucement mon souffle, et je remarque que mon sac a atterrit un peu plus loin de moi, derrière un petit buisson. Je tente de m'approcher en rampant de lui, mais non, je suis de nouveau plaquée au sol par le gros con du début.

« Hé les mecs, maintenant que je l'ai attrapé, on se tire ou on en profite un peu ? »

Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Une vague de mépris et de répulsion enflamme mes pupilles bleues marine. Dans un élan de rage, je lui crache au visage, des flammes dansant dans mes iris qui semblent cracher des éclairs à ce moment précis. Si c'était vraiment le cas, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau.

« Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait, la gamine ! » S'amuse-t-il.

Il ne semble pas tenir compte de la bave qui se trouve sur visage encore plus répulsif qu'un anti-moustique. Il est vraiment moche à souhait. Une grimace se forme sur mon visage alors que je tape le sol de mes pieds et de mes poings dans l'espoir d'avertir des gens.

N'importe qui, tant qu'il y a quelqu'un.

Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Sur cette île, la marine ferme les yeux sur le commerce d'esclave et les habitants ont bien trop peur de s'aventurer par ici.

**_Tu n'es vraiment pas douée, humaine ratée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à te sauver à présent… _**Susurre une voix doucereuse et masculine dans mon esprit.

Mais elle vient d'où cette voix ? Serait-il possible que… Oui, en face de moi, se trouve une paire d'yeux vairons. L'un bleu comme l'océan, l'autre rouge comme le sang. C'est _la chose._

« Est-ce… _Toi_ ? » Je souffle.

Les mécréants me regardent bizarrement. Normal, quand on a en face de soi quelqu'un qui parle tout seul. Sauf que je ne parle pas toute seule. Je parle avec une voix qui se trouve au plus profond de mon esprit, le tout accompagné d'une vision de _la chose._ Et ça me fout les pétoches !

**_Évidemment ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Laisse-moi faire, je peux te sortir de là ! Allez vas-y femelle ratée ! Fais appel à moi !_**

« Co-comment ? »

**_Demande-moi de te sauver ! Il suffit que je prenne le contrôle ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas d'autres choix…_**

Il a raison, je n'ai pas d'autres choix… Je ne devrais pas. Je sais très bien que je ne devrais pas. Mais je suis obligée de me sortir de là. Et il n'y a que _la chose _qui puisse m'aider.

**_Alors ? _**S'impatiente-il. **_Tu préfères devenir une esclave ou être sauvé par la magnifique Arme que je suis ?_**

Oh et puis merde. Je préfère être sauvée par _la chose _plutôt que de terminer esclave pour ces Dragons Célestes pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Mon choix est fait. Je sais que je ne pourrai plus revenir en arrière.

« Sauve… Sauve-moi… » Je murmure, sentant mes dernières forces m'abandonner.

**_Tes désirs sont des ordres, humaine ratée. _**Ricane-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois tous les barbares qui voulaient ma peau se rapprocher de moi alors que je me tords de douleur. Le premier s'écarte vivement, surpris. Mon corps se cambre pour retomber lourdement au sol par la suite. L'un des hommes me retourne face à eux. Je n'ai même plus la force nécessaire pour faire le moindre geste.

« On en fait quoi ? Elle a pas l'air bien les gars ! On l'embarque ?

\- T'es fou ! Le patron veut pas d'une mourante !

\- Bah ! Au pire, une de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! »

Ils ricanent pendant que je suis secouée de spasmes.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Mon souffle se perd dans l'air, je ne m'entends même plus parler. La douleur lancinante est sur le point d'atteindre son paroxysme, son point le plus élevé.

Les mécréants. Je les avais oubliés ceux-là. À ce moment, ils sont le cadet de mes soucis. Ils s'égosillent. Ils croient sans doute que je suis morte. Mais ils ne s'éloignent pas. Certains rient, d'autres sont sceptiques. Je ne les entends pas. Je distingue juste des soufflements. C'est tout ce que je parviens à discerner.

Comment peut-on prendre son pied en regardant une personne se tordre de douleur, agoniser ?

**_Ah oui, il se peut que ça fasse un peu mal…_**

Je t'en foutrais moi ! Argh… Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Dans ma tête, j'entends un rire machiavélique. Ce n'est pas le même rire que toutes les autres fois, où il a tenté de rentrer en contact avec moi. C'est un rire fou. _Il est fou. _Son sourire est immense, légèrement en coin. Ses orbites me sondent, j'y lis de la _folie. _À l'état pur. C'est certain, il va me tuer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ai-je demandé de me sauver ?

J'ai trop mal. Je suffoque, les yeux écarquillés, malgré l'envie de les fermer pour ne pas faire face à la dure réalité qui s'offre à moi. Déchirée de l'intérieur, je vais imploser. Tout mon être crie, hurle de martyr, mes pauvres muscles agonisent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Quoi que je dise, quoi que je fasse, rien ne changera.

Tout n'est que douleur.

Mon cœur martèle violemment dans ma poitrine, il me vrille les tympans. Il bat fort. Terriblement fort. Trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Une force incroyable pulse tout à coup dans mes veines, dans tout mon corps. Ça me déchire, ça me brûle de l'intérieur. Mon corps est animé par une force incroyable, une rage destructrice.

…

Je n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose. Je ne récolte qu'une douleur insoutenable lorsque j'esquisse le moindre geste. Je ne peux pas être actrice. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me contente de regarder _la chose _me martyriser. Je ne suis qu'une spectatrice, une fois de plus.

**_Dors bien, femelle ratée ! _**

Et je sombre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

Au-delà d'une porte quelque peu délabrée, pourvue d'un panneau : « Close », on entend des voix étouffées, des chuchotements. La pièce est sombre, un des deux individus essuie des chopes de saké, l'autre porte à son visage ridé par le temps une de ces mêmes chopes. Le liquide est goulument avalé. Il retire d'un mouvement de main le saké dégoulinant sur son menton avant de porter son attention sur la barmaid.

Elle pose son torchon et ses chopes de saké, va s'asseoir à côté de son ami et tire sur sa clope avant de lui poser une question.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû la suivre, Rayleigh. N'as-tu pas confiance en elle ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Shakky.

\- C'est quoi, alors ? »

Rayleigh sourit malicieusement. Un sourire qui en dit long.

« Tout son corps criait le désespoir et la peine qu'elle ressentait. Je savais que tout ceci allait être expulsé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais vois-tu, je n'ai pas été étonné de voir de qu'elle manière elle a expulsé ses émotions. Et de plus, elle a senti ma présence. La miss était beaucoup sur ses gardes, mais dès que je suis partie, son aura a commencé à s'apaiser.

\- Vraiment ? Rit Shakky.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Tu commences déjà à être protecteur envers elle ! Tu m'étonneras toujours, Rayleigh.

\- Voyons Shakky… S'_il _l'a choisi elle, c'est bien pour quelque chose, non ? Tu connais aussi bien que moi son caractère. _Il _ne l'aurait pas choisi pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'_il _a une idée derrière la tête.

\- Si tu le dis ! Fit la brune en éteignant sa cigarette dans un cendrier. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'approuverais tes méthodes, Ray', mais informe-la. Il ne faut pas que la mistinguette reste dans l'ignorance plus longtemps. »

La barmaid retourne au comptoir, pendant que le second de L'Oro Jackson s'interroge. Il faudra la mettre au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Shakky a raison. Clara ne doit pas ignorer plus longtemps ce qui se trame contre elle.

« Tu as raison, Shakky. J'ai peur qu'_il _ne profite de son état d'esprit et de sa fragilité psychologique pour s'emparer d'elle. Je sais comment il procède, il n'aura aucun scrupule à tenter de prendre le contrôle.

\- Mais il y a une autre méthode à par celle-ci, non ? Reprit la grande brune, incrédule et dubitative.

\- En effet. Soit _il_ arrive de lui-même à s'emparer de l'esprit de la mistinguette en l'attirant dans ses filets, soit _il_ prend le contrôle lors de situations critiques, ou son réceptacle n'aurait plus d'autres choix que de faire appel à _lui _! Et en l'occurrence, son réceptacle, c'est Clara…

\- C'est mauvais… » Soupira Shakky en tirant sur sa clope.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesce avant de fermer les yeux. Une présence le dérange. L'air s'est alourdi dans la pièce. Il se lève et pousse la porte du bar. L'air ici aussi est lourd et chargé de tension. Tachant de faire le vide dans son esprit, il se concentre. Ce qui le gène vient de plus loin dans les mangroves. Et l'orage qui gronde n'y est pour rien.

« Que se passe-t-il, Ray' ? Demanda Shakky en arrêtant d'essuyer ses verres et rejoignent le second de L'Oro Jackson,

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais… »

Au loin, une explosion retentit.

« Et merde… » Souffla Rayleigh en ouvrant les yeux.

* * *

Un hurlement agonisant me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle j'ai apparemment été plongée contre ma volonté. Le cri est abominable. Il résonne en moi comme une symphonie. Une symphonie ratée. Qui se termine dramatiquement, le musicien étant hué par le public. Là, c'est pareil.

Le corps agonise devant moi. Un haut le cœur me prend brusquement, je le refoule tant bien que mal. Mes paupières se ferment. Ma bouche s'entrouvre, mais pas moyen d'y faire parvenir la moindre molécule d'oxygène.

Je suffoque, en manque d'air. Mes yeux voient défiler devant eux toute la scène qui a suivi mon évanouissement forcé. L'oxygène ne parvient plus, j'halète en tentant de faire parvenir à mes poumons l'air nécessaire pour me garder en vie.

Ce n'est pas physique, c'est mental. Pas physique. Mental.

…

Du sang, partout. Le sol écarlate, tapissé d'hémoglobine. Des cris, des hurlements, des pleurs, des plaintes et des supplications. Moi, une faux à la main. Un œil rouge comme le sang, l'autre de sa couleur d'origine. Une cape noire comme les ténèbres sur mes épaules.

Une grande bouffée d'air me parvient enfin. Je souffle doucement, rassurée, avant de me relever. Les images se stoppent pour laisser place aux alentours. Autour de moi, tout n'est que désolation. L'herbe a pris une couleur noire et le paysage à l'air absorbé et recouvert par les ténèbres. Des corps reposent çà et là, jonchant le sol noir et taché d'hémoglobine.

Je me suis faite avoir dans un moment de détresse. C'est mauvais. _Très mauvais_. Je déglutis fortement en observant chaque détail du paysage dramatique qui m'entoure. Au centre d'un endroit qui semble avoir été épargné repose tranquillement mon sac, un peu calciné sur les bords. J'accours vers lui pour le vider. Je garde avec moi le bébé escargophone, mais je manque de le faire tomber en le prenant dans mes mains, elles tremblent comme jamais.

Que va dire Rayleigh ? Comment lui expliquer ? Que va-t-il faire ? Trop de questions qui resteront sans réponses si je ne parle pas. Mais j'ai peur de parler. De parler de _la chose. _Père a beau m'avoir expliqué que le second de Gol D. Roger s'y connaissait, je n'arrive pas à faire face. S'il me dit la vérité sur ce qu'il y a en moi, je n'arriverais pas à tenir. Je veux juste un signe, une parole, un geste qui me montre qu'ils seront là pour moi si ça ne va pas. Et là, ça ne va pas. Je les ai tués.

Mes mains remontent devant mes yeux. Elles tremblent. Tout mon corps tremble de peur et de rage. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulent sur mes joues et je renifle en les enlevant d'un revers de main.

**_Alors, contente ?_**

Je sursaute en lâchant un petit cri aigu. Il ricane. Mon esprit l'a un peu plus laissé passer. C'est vraiment la merde en fait.

« Tais-toi ! »

**_Comme tu veux femelle ratée ! On se reverra un jour ! _**M'assure-t-il en riant machiavéliquement.

Je le sens partir pour se réfugier dans les méandres de mon esprit. Là où je ne peux pour e moment pas l'atteindre. Mais j'y arriverais. J'en suis persuadée. Pour l'instant, je dois retourner au bar et parler de tout ça à Rayleigh. Mes jambes s'activent et me guident jusqu'au bar sans encombre. Je m'apprête à tourner la poignée lorsque le porte s'ouvre devant Shakky, qui a l'air plus que préoccupée.

Elle m'attrape par le bras et me colle contre elle, ma tête en plein dans sa poitrine, je respire l'odeur suave de nicotine qui s'échappe d'elle. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ses bras, sa main caresse tendrement mes boucles.

« Ray' m'a expliqué, mistinguette. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour t'aider. En attendant, il veut te voir. Il t'attend à l'arrière du bar, dans la petite clairière. Je crois que Ray' à quelque chose d'important à te dire, mistinguette. »

Comme simple réponse, je lui adresse un micro sourire et ressors du bar pour le contourner et arriver devant la clairière susmentionnée, Rayleigh en son centre, il est assis en tailleur et à l'air de méditer. Je m'approche doucement de lui et m'assois dans la même position que Silvers Rayleigh.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour parler, mais elle se referme bien vite. Je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet. C'est beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi. Je n'y comprends plus rien. J'espère qu'il pourra éclairer ma lanterne…

« Ne dis rien, mistinguette. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. » Me coupe-t-il avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Il m'a senti arriver grâce au fluide sensitif, cela n'a rien de bien étonnant de la part du second du Seigneur des Pirates.

« Je suis désolé… »

Il ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Je ne baisse mon regard à aucun moment. Je le soutiens. Hors de question que je baisse les yeux. Je veux qu'il voit de qu'elle détermination je peux faire preuve en vue de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas avec cet état d'esprit que tu vas avancer, mistinguette. Il faut aller de l'avant et non rester accrochée au passé.

\- Oui mais… Tout ceci m'embrouille. Que me caches-tu, Silvers Rayleigh ?

\- Moi ? Mais rien voyons ! Fit-il avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Ce que je veux, Rayleigh, c'est de plus amples explications. Des esquisses ne me suffisent plus, maintenant que je sais de quoi _il _est capable.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mistinguette. Continua-t-il en se triturant la barbichette.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Je tranche, implacable.

\- Bien. Je vais donc t'expliquer toute cette histoire en détail, mistinguette. Mais ce que je vais t'apprendre n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Je suis prête, Rayleigh. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe réellement en moi.

\- Comme tu le souhaite, Clara. »

Il ferme un instant les yeux et commence son récit.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, Gol D. Roger, avait la possibilité d'_entendre_ la voix de toutes choses.

\- Comment ça, « comme je dois le savoir » ? Interrogeais-je, perplexe.

\- Je suis sûr et certain que tu n'es pas d'ici. Mais peu importe. Continuons, je te pris, mistinguette. »

Je me renfrogne quelque peu. Alors il est au courant ? Bah… Au moins, je n'aurai pas à tout lui réexpliquer comme je l'ai fait avec père et quelques commandants du Moby Dick.

« Ne te renfrogne pas pour si peu, Clara. Ôte-moi cette mine boudeuse !

\- Oui, oui… Mais poursuis donc, Rayleigh. J'obéis en souriant.

\- Je disais donc que Gol D. Roger avait la possibilité d'_entendre _la voix de toutes choses. Ce n'est pas par hasard. Il détenait un grand pouvoir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, une Arme Antique ? Je fais, sentant l'excitation me gagner.

\- Tout à fait. La même que celle qui est en toi.

\- Humm, j'acquiesce.

\- Cette Arme à deux moyens pour forcer l'esprit de son réceptacle. Soit l'esprit ne possède pas une grande détermination et il est facile pour _lui _de traverser les barrières du réceptacle, soit l'esprit est plus compliqué que ça à charmer, et il dispose d'un deuxième moyen.

\- Quel est-il ?

\- C'est simple, dès que le réceptacle a en lui l'Arme Antique, il peut formuler deux vœux. Mais ces vœux ne sont pas « normaux », si je puis dire. En effet, lorsque le réceptacle est dans une situation dangereuse, l'Arme peut le sauver. Pour cela, l'Arme n'a qu'à demander à son réceptacle s'il veut qu'_il _prenne le contrôle et qu'_il _le sauve, ce que le réceptacle choisi assez souvent. Une fois que l'Arme Antique est entièrement dans l'esprit de son réceptacle et qu'elle a accès à son monde intérieur, un combat entre le réceptacle a lieu. Si le réceptacle gagne, les pouvoirs de l'Arme Antique sont à lui. Dans le cas contraire, l'Arme a le contrôle sur l'esprit et le corps de son réceptacle. Et c'en est terminé de lui. Son âme est morte, il ne reste plus que l'Arme.

\- C'est… Compliqué. J'achève en soupirant.

\- Oui. Et tu as usé un vœu. Il ne t'en reste plus qu'un, mais _il _n'hésitera pas à continuer de forcer les barrières que ton esprit à érigé.

\- J'ai une question Rayleigh. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? Tu as bien dis que tu étais au courant ! Je demande en levant les bras.

\- J'aurais bien aimé t'aider, mistinguette. Quand j'ai senti son aura, je suis venu te retrouver, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il avait pris le contrôle sur toi et m'empêchait d'entrer dans ton esprit. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part retourner au bar et attendre que tu reviennes. Je n'ai rien pu faire et j'en suis désolé. »

Je soupire en baissant la tête.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu de _lui._ Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisi ? Je n'ai rien demandé !

\- Une Arme Antique ne choisit pas son réceptacle pour rien. Cette Arme-là a dû voir en toi un grand potentiel, ainsi qu'une capacité que le commun des mortels ne possède pas. M'assure le plus vieux en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas de capacités particulières, hormis peut-être le fait de…

\- De ? Me coupe Ray', ses prunelles noires brillant d'un éclat nouveau.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne viens pas d'ici. Et d'où je viens, nous connaissons beaucoup de choses sur vous. Je connais vos passés, vos présents, vos futurs et vos histoires.

\- Je l'ai perçu dès que tu as poussé la porte du bar. J'ai tout de suite su que tu ne venais pas de notre monde. Poursuit-il en hochant la tête. C'est cette capacité que recherche cette Arme. »

J'accuse le coup en silence, même si ma surprise doit se voir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Toute cette histoire me dépasse complètement.

« Tu devras faire bien attention à toi, mistinguette. Et c'est là que mon rôle apparait enfin. Je peux t'aider. Le veux-tu ? M'interroge le second d Gol D. Roger en se relevant et me tendant sa main droite.

\- Oui. Je dis en posant ma main gauche dans la sienne et en me levant.

\- Bien, l'entraînement peut commencer, alors ! » Fit-il en m'entraînant vers le bar, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres.

J'ignorais que ces paroles allaient sceller mon avenir pour de longs mois…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)

Intrigué ? Vous avez pas fini de l'être ! XD

Cette fiction comptabilise près de 100 reviews, c'est un truc de dingue ! Mille mercis ! :3

A plus les sushis ! ;D


	16. ARC-2 Chapter 6

Hello les sushis ! :) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos adorables reviews ! On a atteint les cents reviews, c'est un truc de dingue ! XD Et également un grand merci aux followers et aux favoris ! X)

Bref, aujourd'hui, un chapitre qui j'espère va vous éclairer un peu sur cette mystérieuse "chose" ! X)

Ah oui, je vais mettre cette fiction en pause le temps de bien terminer mon année, mais on se retrouvera au début des vacances pour de nouveaux chapitres ! :)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Luxie : ALors comme ça, tu es sûre que c'est ****** ? On verra si ta théorie sera confirmée XD T'es vraiment adorable, et non, c'est tout à fait normal ! ;) Je suis heureuse que les différents aspects de ma fic te plaisant, maintenant, je te laisse lire ! :)

Guest : Merci ! ;)

dsl : Et moi j'espère ne pas te décevoir, hug !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece n'est malheureusement pas à moi, Clara l'est et Daryl aussi, ainsi que les autres OCs ! ;) **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC 2 : UNE PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le mouton et le loup.**

« Rayleigh ! Attend-moi ! » Je crie, courant derrière le grisonnant.

Il ne me répond pas, alors me contente de le suivre, toujours en courant pour le rattraper.

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Quelque part, mistinguette. »

Plus nous nous enfonçons dans la zone de non-droits, plus le côté enchanteur disparaît et laisse place au –malheureusement- vrai monde, celui des forbans et des corrompus, des cupides et des pervers, des oppresseurs et des oppressés. Ici, seule la loi du plus fort compte, et cela je l'ai bien compris. Ce monde marche ainsi, tuer ou être tuer, être un dictateur ou un sujet. Pour l'instant, je ne suis aucun des deux.

Je veux juste devenir quelqu'un qui saura trouver le juste milieu. Et pour cela, je dois m'entraîner avec Rayleigh-sama, pour devenir plus forte et m'endurcir.

Hier, il m'a emmené dans un magasin d'armes, et deux ont de suite retenues mon attention. Un revolver et un magnifique poignard. Je me souviens encore de la tête que faisais le vendeur quand il nous a vus débarquer. J'ai cru qu'il allait se faire dessus. C'est peut-être même ce qu'il a fait, d'ailleurs…

BREF. Le vendeur, terrorisé, nous a gentiment dit, -sarcasme !-_ « prenez tout ce que vous voulez mais ne me tuez pas ! »_. Rayleigh a beau lui avoir expliqué que ce n'étaient pas nos intentions, il n'a rien voulu entendre et nous a offert –pas de bon cœur hein !- les deux armes.

La première, le revolver, est une belle arme à feu, toute simple, mais j'ai eu un coup de cœur. Je veux à tous prix que Rayleigh m'apprenne à tirer ! La deuxième est une arme blanche, c'est un petit poignard, fin et aiguisé, sa lame étant tranchante à souhait. Il brille sur celle-ci des reflets rouges, simplement magnifique. Nous avons également reçu en cadeau un holster pour le revolver, que j'attache à ma ceinture de short, et une jarretière en cuir qui s'attache à la cuisse, pouvant contenir le poignard. J'ai rajouté une autre lanière, qui se lie à la jarretière et également à la ceinture de mon short.

Ma main va d'elle-même chercher les deux armes. J'ai hâte de savoir les manier !

« On arrive bientôt Ray-sama ? Je demande, impatiente.

\- Bientôt mistinguette ! Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes Cla-chan. »

Je le rattrape en quelques foulées, puis marche enfin tranquillement à sa hauteur. Nous arrivons finalement dans un autre grove, le 25. Nous avons débouché sur une petite clairière, avec un grand bâtiment au centre. Cet endroit semble être le seul à ne pas être squatté par des mécréants ou autres.

« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? Je murmure en ouvrant bien grands les yeux, fixant le bâtiment devant moi, à peine à quelques mètres.

\- Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur pour t'entraîner quand je ne serais pas là, Cla-chan. Il sera possible que je ne sois pas avec toi pendant tout ton entraînement, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour rester à tes côtés, surtout avec _« La Chose »_...

\- C'est cool cet endroit ! »

Je prends alors seulement conscience de la fin de la phrase de Silvers Rayleigh. J'avais oublié, mais dans notre monde, nous savons que Ray-sama a disparu de la circulation cinq mois avant que le chapeau de paille n'arrive ici. C'est mauvais. Je me gratte l'arête du nez, sceptique.

« Que se passe-t-il, Cla-chan ? Me demande Rayleigh, un air dérangé au visage (pas dans le sens « fou » hein ! M'avez compris !).

\- Rien, Ray-sama. Enfin si, il y a quelque chose, mais je ne pense pas que cela ait des conséquences ! Allons à l'intérieur !

\- Si tu le dis, mistinguette. Suis-moi, nous allons de suite commencer. »

J'obéis en continuant de réfléchir. Avant même que j'ai pu faire quelque chose, je me retrouve au centre d'une grande salle circulaire. Mes sourcils se froncent. Je sens Ray-sama sourire tranquillement et sereinement. Je ferme les yeux. Quelque chose m'échappe.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, mais ils ne rencontrent que du noir. Un grognement s'échappe de ma bouche. Il m'a eu. Je viens de me faire avoir. Il m'a foutu un bandeau sur les yeux. Je n'y vois strictement rien, mais qu'importe. Mon fluide sensitif commence à s'éveiller.

Je fini par relever mes cheveux en une queue de cheval plutôt haute. Je coince ma mèche derrière mon oreille et quitte ma veste, la lançant plus loin. Elle atterrit au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Prête, mistinguette ?

\- Oui, Ray-sama.

\- Bien, commençons, alors. » Conclut-il.

Il sourit dans mon dos. Je perçois le son d'une lame. La sienne, sûrement. C'est tout. Pas d'autres sons ne sont entendus.

« Nous allons un peu travailler le fluide sensitif, que tu sembles déjà maîtriser.

\- Je ne connais que les bases, c'est encore assez « primaire » si je puis dire, Ray-sama.

\- Et bien nous allons y remédier. »

Encore un sourire. Et l'entraînement commence enfin.

« Concentre-toi bien. Tu as de bons yeux, mais tu te reposes trop sur eux. Cela risque de freiner tes progrès. Il faut que tu sois capable de percevoir le moindre mouvement, même les yeux fermés. C'est pour ça que je t'ai bandé les yeux, Cla-chan.

\- Mais je…

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, mistinguette. Bon, nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer, Cla-chan. »

Je soupire en me mettant en position de combat, comme me l'a indiqué Rayleigh. Je suis bonne pour y passer quelques mois. Mais avec Rayleigh, je ne devrai pas trop mal m'en sortir ! 'Fin j'espère…

* * *

Trois mois que l'on m'a emmené à Saboady.

Trois mois que je suis un entraînement intensif avec Ray-sama.

Trois mois où j'en ai appris plus. _Beaucoup plus._

Trois mois pendant lesquels je suis devenue plus forte.

Trois mois que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles des Pirates de Barbe Blanche. Rayleigh ne veut pas que l'on se parle via escargophone, il dit que cela détruirait tout ce que j'ai réussi à construire afin de ne pas sombrer. Alors j'obéis. J'ai juste eu droit à une conversation avec Ace, qui me disait avoir rencontré son frère à Alabasta et rencontré son équipage, qu'il a qualifié de « loufoque » et « complètement barge ». Sur le coup, j'ai bien ris. Il lui aurait donné sa Vivre Card. Apparemment, le brun était en mission, il devait se rendre sur une île de GrandLine qui avait choisi de se mettre sous la protection d'un Empereur plutôt que du Gouvernement Mondial. Je ne sais pas l'issue de cette mission, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il a raccroché, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. J'espérais que tout ceci ne soit lié qu'à la fatigue, au stress et à l'entraînement qui m'épuise, mais non. Ce n'était pas ça, et ce que je ressens n'est toujours pas à cause de ça.

Trois mois que je me suis acclimatée à cette île fantastique en apparence, mais glauque à l'intérieur. J'ai vite compris comment survivre dans cet endroit. Tuer ou être tué. Soumettre ou être un soumis. Le choix est vite fait. Je dois soumettre pour survivre. Mais je ne tue pas.

Je ne tuerai pas.

L'expérience d'il y a trois mois est encore présente, quand l'Arme Antique a pris possession de mon corps. Parfois, la nuit, je revois mon corps possédé les tuer. Je me réveille en sursaut, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, la tête me tournant.

Sauf que je me réveille dans mon monde intérieur. Tout le monde possède un monde intérieur, c'est ici que toutes les informations qui sont stockées par le fluide perceptif sont gardées, c'est ce que Ray-sama m'a expliqué. Il m'a également dit que lorsque l'on se sert trop de son fluide perceptif, on se retrouve dans ce monde intérieur.

J'arrive facilement à en sortir, mon esprit ayant érigé des barrières me permettant d'arrêter l'afflux d'informations. Ainsi, je peux me reconnecter à la réalité.

D'autres fois, c'est plus dur d'en sortir, mon esprit étant plus faible énergiquement. Et c'est quand mon esprit est faible qu'_il _tente de prendre le contrôle. Mais à chaque fois, je pense à tout ce que j'ai, à tout ce qui pourrait arriver s'_il _venait à s'emparer de mon esprit et de mon corps. Grâce à cette nouvelle force, je le repousse, mais plus il tente de prendre le contrôle, plus je m'épuise. Un jour ou l'autre, le duel dont m'a parlé Ray-sama sera inévitable, à moins que j'use ce dernier vœu par obligation…

Maintenant, je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de tomber une autre bande du genre marchand d'esclaves ou autres. Je sais que je perdrai tous mes moyens. Et ici, il vaut mieux être maître de ses émotions, de ses sentiments et de son corps. Sinon, vous vous faites tuer. Charmant non ?

Non ?

Bon, je me concentre sur ce qui se passe devant moi. Le second de l'Oro Jackson me fixe d'un air tout joyeux.

« Bah alors mistinguette ? On fatigue déjà ? Me lance Ray', narquois, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, se craquant les doigts.

\- Je t'en ficherai moi ! Ça fait depuis ce matin qu'on s'entraîne ! À cinq heures du mat', ma nuit est pas terminée ! » Je réplique, rouge de colère, mais aussi à cause de la fatigue.

Ma main retire les mèches collées à mon front par la sueur et vient les remettre derrière mes oreilles. D'un geste vif et précis, je resserre la lanière de cuir qui tient en place ma chevelure et arrive à faire tenir en une couette haute ma masse de cheveux devenue par je ne sais quel moyen d'un rouge genre pétard, mais du bon pétard hein !

« C'est sûr que si tu ne passais pas tes soirées à écumer les bars de la zone de non-droits, tu serais un peu plus fraîche le matin ! » Fit-il en me tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Je repousse cette même main et saute lestement sur mes jambes, craignant une nouvelle attaque de sa part. Mais il n'en est rien. Voyant qu'il ne va rien tenter contre ma personne, je finis par m'asseoir en position du lotus, le dos bien droit et fermant les yeux. Un peu de méditation ne fait jamais de mal.

« Qu'as-tu en ce moment mistinguette ? Depuis trois mois que tu es ici, je te connais assez pour dire que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette et que ça ne va pas du tout. Claque-t-il, ne me laissant pas le temps de faire ou de dire la moindre chose.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à maîtriser le fluide combatif et tu me bats à tous les coups aux combats rapprochés et éloignés ! Mais ça, c'est un peu normal...

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'avances pas, Cla-chan. Tu progresses doucement, certes, mais sûrement ! Cela dit, tu maîtrise très bien ton fluide perceptif, et le fluide combatif se montre dans 40 % des cas. C'est déjà pas mal, surtout sachant que tu n'es pas d'ici et ne devrais donc pas développer ce genre de compétences… Allez, reprenons tranquillement ! Tu vas t'entraîner au tir, cette fois. Suis-moi. »

J'obéis calmement et me relève, époussette mes habits puis me rends au milieu du cercle tracé à la craie par le second de Gol D. Roger. Mes mains empoignent automatiquement mon poignard ainsi que mon revolver, le premier se situant dans une jarretière en cuir à ma cuisse, qui est reliée par une lanière à ma ceinture de short. Le revolver est quant à lui dans un holster à ma ceinture, dont je ne me sépare plus. Mes mains se serrent sur mes armes, mes yeux se ferment et visualisent l'environnement grâce au fluide perceptif. Tout mouvement est détecté, tout son est entendu, toute chose est perçue. Le Haki de perception me sert vraiment beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser correctement le Haki du combattant, qui ne sort pas à tous les coups mais lui, je m'en sors plutôt bien, d'après les impressions de Ray-sama, mais également celles de Shakky-sama.

« Prête, Cla-chan ? »

J'acquiesce. Cet exercice me fait travailler le fluide perceptif, ainsi que le tir. En gros, des cibles sortent de tous les côtés, et je dois toutes les pulvériser en un temps record. Mais attention, certaines sont des « alliées », ou des « civils ». Donc, je ne dois pas tirer !

Un coup de feu se fait entendre, je viens de toucher une cible en son centre. D'autres tirs partent. Mais d'un coup, un sifflement retentit, discret. Mais pas assez pour que je ne l'entende pas. D'un bond, j'évite une lance, envoyée par un mannequin mécanique. Je grogne, mais ne relève pas et me contente d'affûter mes sens pour ne pas me faire embrocher.

Ce serait quelque peu dérangeant…

* * *

Les entrechoquements de lames doivent résonner partout à travers le grove, tant nos coups, les siens comme les miens, sont impulsifs. Ray-sama est bien plus dans la réserve et ses coups plus réfléchis, mais il n'empêche que je l'ai touché, une seule fois. Enfin non, je l'ai effleuré. Mais c'est pas mal non ? Donc, Rayleigh m'attaque, mais pas trop fort hein ! Et je dois le parer, tout simplement. Le plus souvent j'y arrive, mais ensuite, je me fais éjecter à l'autre bout du grove. Pratique, vraiment !

Faux !

…

Bon, j'arrête de me prendre pour Norman et je me concentre sur ce qui se passe. Il est derrière moi et prends un élan à droite. Le coup partira à gauche. J'esquive et me retourne face à Rayleigh, dont l'épée est dans ses mains. Il se lance vers moi, je pare l'attaque de mon poignard, mais recule à cause de la pression exercée. Je décide d'effectuer des grands cercles autour de lui, jusqu'à me rapprocher pour attaquer.

...

...

Oke. Je me suis déjà faite rétamer en un coup, en plus d'avoir atterrie en plein dans les décombres d'une ancienne habitation désormais en ruines, causées par ma petite personne. Oui, oui, à chaque fois que je me fais rétamer par le second du père d'Ace, je tombe ENCORE et TOUJOURS dans ces décombres. Je suis habituée, maintenant !

Ouch.

Je me relève doucement et précautionneusement, rengainant mes armes.

« RAY-LEIGH ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! VIENS VOIR PAR LÀ QUE JE TE CHOPPE ! Je hurle, furax.

\- Pour ça, faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes ! Rétorque-t-il en tirant la langue.

\- Je te jure que si je t'attrape, tu es un homme mort, Silvers Rayleigh ! »

Et il se met à rire, esquivant facilement mes attaques bien trop empressées et impulsives, sous le coup de la colère. Il va me le payer, c'est au moins le vingtième short qui se déchire de cette façon en trois mois ! Il va le payer cher, foi de moi !

Je bondis sur lui, il esquive, je me mange le sol. Lorsque je relève la tête, je le vois en train de se bidonner, littéralement. Et moi, je suis sur le cul, littéralement aussi. Il est plié en deux de rire, alors que je me redresse. Je vois rouge. Vraiment. Faut pas m'énerver.

« RAY-LEIGH !

\- Je suis fan de cette gosse ! Ne trouve-t-il qu'à répliquer.

\- Je suis pas une gosse Ray-sama ! Je vais avoir 20 ans cette année, je suis plus une gosse ! »

Et oui, d'après mes joyeux petits calculs, je suis arrivée sur le Moby Dick quelques jours après mon anniversaire qui se trouve en septembre, donc, j'ai passé environ un mois sur le Moby Dick, plus trois autres mois ici, à Sabaody. En gros, nous devrions être mi-janvier… Mais vu qu'ici le temps semble s'écouler sans mois ou saisons, je ne peux vous le certifier.

Bref, je m'élance vers lui, quand un journal me tombe sur la tête. Les mouettes qui nous livrent le courrier le font par les airs, mais ensuite viennent te demander de l'argent ! On aura vraiment tout vu ! Mais re bref, j'attrape le journal et le déplie sous le regard protecteur de Ray-sama. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Il me fixe, attendant une réaction quelconque. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu, ni même entendu. Mes mains se froissent sur le papier.

Ace…

Il a encore fait des siennes, ayant défendu avec sa division l'île menacée. Il a fait du bon travail, mais en contrepartie, s'est fait encore plus remarqué. Pourtant, il m'avait dit qu'il ferait attention à lui par escargophone, accompagné d'un petit _« C'est toi qui doit faire attention, sœurette ! Fais gaffe, oke ? » _Je ne me souviens plus de la suite. Mais je sais que j'étais effondrée. Il me manque atrocement, horriblement. Trois mois ont passé depuis que l'on s'est vu en chair et en os, et c'est déjà une torture de ne pas le voir.

Je soupire en adressant un regard au second de Gol D. Roger. Il semble comprendre.

« Nous continuerons plus tard, Cla-chan. Va te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Merci, Ray-sama. A tout à l'heure. » Je fais en lui adressant un signe de main et en m'éloignant.

Je garde le papier en main et le range dans mon sac à dos attrapé au passage, puis prend le chemin de la maison. Enfin, du bar, plutôt. Shakky-sama doit m'attendre, je suppose. Je pénètre dans le _« Bar de l'Arnaque »_, plongé dans la lumière tamisée diffusée par cette fin de soirée, que filtrent les carreaux en verre. Il règne une odeur suave de nicotine, ainsi qu'une odeur de café. En effet, Shakky-sama est tranquillement assise sur une banquette, une tasse de café à la main, le journal du jour dans l'autre, et sa sempiternelle cigarette au bec.

« Bonjour, Cla-chan. Comment s'est passé ton entraînement avec Ray' ? Me demande la barmaid, se levant et venant à ma rencontre pour me coller à elle.

\- Bien, Shakky-sama. J'ai lu l'article sur Ace-kun…

\- Je savais que tu l'avais lu, mistinguette. C'est pour cela que Ray' t'a permis d'arrêter l'entraînement ?

\- Oui, Shakky-sama. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et sûrement me reposer un peu, je ne serais de toute façon pas arrivée à faire quoi que ce soit de plus aujourd'hui ! Je continue en me détachant de la belle brune.

\- Ray' n'est pas trop borné, finalement.

\- Sauf quand il vient me réveiller à cinq heures du mat'… Je réplique en faisant la moue.

\- C'est pour ton bien, Cla-chan ! Allez, file ! Je t'appelle pour le dîner. Fit-elle en me poussant vers les escaliers.

\- D'accord, Shakky-sama. Tu me sonnes si tu as besoin de moi ! » Finissais-je en me précipitant dans les escaliers, mon sac à dos battant contre ce même dos.

La grande brune est devenue une figure maternelle pour moi. Je crois que d'un côté, c'est retrouver ce côté aimant chez elle qui me permet de ne pas sombrer. Sinon, je crois bien que j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. Shakky-sama est presque devenue une deuxième mère, en quelque sorte. Vu que la mienne se trouve dans une autre dimension, c'est Shakky-sama qui m'apporte ce dont j'ai besoin au quotidien.

Mes poings se serrent. Rien que penser à mes parents me fait pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis devenue dans l'autre monde, mais je suis persuadée que si mes proches savent où je me trouve actuellement, ils m'auraient sûrement dit de ne pas rester accroché au passé, car c'est ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. Je dois aller de l'avant, avec ou sans eux…

* * *

L'eau coulait sur la jeune rousse, la débarrassant de toute la sueur et la fatigue accumulées au cours de cette journée éreintante, comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. Elle dirigea le jet d'eau sur sa tignasse à présent couleur sanguine.

Mais bref, le problème ne venait pas de sa couleur de cheveux, mais plutôt de ses larmes qui se mélangeaient toutes seules à l'eau qui sortait des canalisations. Pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait même pas vous l'expliquer. La pression, le fait de ne pas réussir et le stress étaient peut-être trop fort pour Clara. Elle n'arrivait pas à canaliser mes émotions, et cela l'énervait. La jeune demoiselle renifla disgracieusement tout en arrêtant l'eau. Elle se pencha pour attraper une serviette, mais la voix qui retentit dans son esprit lui fait lâcher. Encore _lui._

**_Comme on se retrouve, humaine ratée ! _**

Clara frissonna tout en essayant de chasser la voix charmeuse de mon esprit. Que lui voulait-_il_ encore ? Elle croyait s'en être débarrassée pour encore un petit moment !

« Que me veux-tu encore, Arme Antique décrépite ? » Lâcha la rousse, dédaigneuse.

**_Moi ? Mais c'est simple, voyons… _**Fit l'Arme d'une voix doucereuse. **_Prendre possession de ton esprit, bien entendu ! Et je sens que tu es fin prête à me laisser la place… Accueille-moi, femelle ratée !_**

Elle se sentit partir, mais au dernier moment, la jeune fille concentra toute mon énergie et mes forces pour le repousser, pour parer cette Arme Antique qui lui voulait du mal.

« Dégage ! »

Une barrière apparue dans son esprit, empêchant l'Arme Antique de s'aventurer plus loin. Le combat aurait été inévitable sinon.

**_Humph… _**Grogna-t-_il. __**Tu as plus de détermination que tu n'en laisse paraître. Mais je t'aurais ! Un jour ou l'autre, je vaincrais, et tu n'y pourras rien ! Tu seras écrasée par ma magnificence ! **_

Et il disparut, aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. Il lui faut une réponse. Et vite. Une fois apprêtée, elle redescendit les escaliers, jusqu'à déboucher sur la salle du bar, où Shakky-sama était en train de martyriser un client qui ne voulait pas la payer.

« Shakky-sama, où est Rayleigh ?

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, peux-tu m'aider à virer ces enquiquineurs s'il te plait Cla-chan ? Ils ne veulent pas payer ! » Fit la grande brune en lui désignant une bande assise au comptoir, qui riait un peu trop fort en déblatérant n'importe quoi.

Ils étaient aussi un peu trop bourrés… La rousse alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée du bar, puis s'approcha d'eux doucement. Alors qu'ils étaient tous à moitié endormis pour ne pas réagir à quoi que ce soit, ses mains se glissèrent discrètement dans leurs poches, pour venir attraper des bourses, que Clara lança ensuite à Shakky-sama, qui les attrapa au vol et les soupesa tranquillement.

Elle lui adressa un sourire auquel la rousse aux yeux bleus s'empressa de répondre avant de faire dégager cette bande de gros porcs de coups de pieds bien placés. Elle tenta de refermer la porte, mais un pied l'en empêchait. C'est celui de Ray-sama. Tient, quand on parlait du loup…

« On ne me laisse pas entrer, Cla-chan ?

\- Mais si, Ray-sama. J'ai à te parler. Fit-elle en le laissant entrer dans le bar, avant de tourner le panneau « Close », qui signifie que le _« Bar de l'Arnaque »_ est désormais fermé.

\- Quel est le problème, mistinguette ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, l'invitant à faire de même.

Elle soupira en s'affaissant dans la banquette. Se redressant, sa tête vient rencontrer la table, lasse, jusqu'à ce que Clara soit couchée dessus, tête dans ses bras.

« Ray-sama, parfois, je me revois en train de… _Tuer _ces marchands d'esclaves. Et ensuite, je me retrouve dans mon monde intérieur, et si je suis faible dans mon esprit et que je ne suis pas en symbiose parfaite avec mon corps, _il_ tente de prendre le contrôle. J'arrive à _le_ repousser un peu plus à chaque fois au fond de moi, mais tout cela m'épuise, Ray-sama.

\- Je connais cette sensation, Cla-chan. _Il _a déjà essayé de prendre le contrôle sur moi. Mais une fois qu'_il_ a eu en vue le Capitaine de L'Oro Jackson, _il_ est parti du côté de celui-ci, me délaissant pour une meilleure proie. Mais oui, je me retrouvais également dans mon monde intérieur, quand _il_ essayait de m'attirer.

\- _Il _a essayé de s'emparer de toi ? Fit-elle, surprise, relevant la tête et soufflant sur les mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient la vue.

\- Oui. Mais _il_ a trouvé Roger.

\- Hum… Tu vois, la première fois que j'ai été dans mon monde intérieur et que je suis entrée en contact avec lui, je me suis retrouvée face à une sorte de… Trou noir. La voix de _« La Chose »_ venait de là et elle semblait vouloir m'aspirer à travers ce trou noir. Est-ce que… Tu as déjà eu quelque chose de semblable dans ton monde intérieur ? » Continua Clara, de plus en plus intriguée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

De son côté, la barmaid brune essuyait un verre, mais gardait un œil sur les deux autres, visiblement intéressée par tout ceci.

« Oui. C'est une porte très éloignée du reste de mon monde intérieur. Finit par lâcher le grisonnant. Dans le cas de Roger, cela se présentait comme un puit sans fond.

\- Qu'est-ce exactement ? Poursuivit la rousse, se redressant totalement et plongeant son regard dans celui de son mentor.

\- Je ne saurais te dire exactement. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à cette porte. Et ne t'intéresse pas non plus à ce trou noir. Il pourrait receler des choses que tu souhaites cacher et oublier. Il ne faut pas réveiller ce qui dort profondément. »

La jeune demoiselle acquiesça avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue.

« Tu sais, Ray-sama. Je sens que si jamais je passe à l'intérieur de ce trou noir, que je franchis la limite imposée d'elle-même par mon esprit, ce sera la fin. Tout ceci à un rapport avec _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le plus vieux se contenta d'hocher la tête, pensif. En proie à une profonde réflexion, il ne sentit pas son élève s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision, ses pas légers grimpant les marches qui menaient à l'étage.

« Tu ne lui as pas tout dit, Ray', pourquoi ? S'enquit la barmaid, confuse, en se rapprochant de son vieil ami. Un jour ou l'autre, elle se rendra bien compte que c'est l'entrée assurée pour combattre contre _lui. _

\- C'est bien ça le problème. Elle n'est pas prête pour ça. Elle voudrait aller vérifier par elle-même, et c'est ce que je veux à tous prix éviter. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est là-bas qu'_il_ se cache, Shakky. Et si elle se jette dans la gueule du loup, s'en sera finit pour elle, mais également pour le reste du monde. »

Rayleigh avait raison, le mouton devait être capable de manger le loup avant de s'aventurer sur son territoire. Mais pour l'instant, le mouton risquait tout juste de se faire dévorer.

La vie est un jeu dangereux. Et on ne doit pas le perdre. Être spectatrice, ça suffit ! Maintenant, il faut devenir actrice de son destin et prendre les choses en mains, quitte à y laisser quelques plumes. Mais quand on s'approche trop du soleil, on finit par se brûler...

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous aura plu, moi je vous dis à dans un petit mois pour le prochain chapitre, je le posterais dans le courant de la semaine du 21 juin, étant donné que je termine les cours le 23 ! ;)

Tabassez bien le bouton reviews et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur la fic si des choses ne sont pas très claires ! X)

A la prochaine mes sushis ! ;)

Hug !

Votre auteure dévouée ! ;)

Reviews et ananas, j'vous aime putin !


	17. ARC-2 Chapter 7

Salut mes petits sushis ! Me revoici, me revoilà, je suis de retour...

Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

/SBAM\

Oke oke... J'arrête !

Bref, j'espère que vous êtes contents de me revoir, parce que je ne suis pas prête de vous laisser ! X)

Re bref, merci pour les reviews, les favoris et les follows, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont soutenu pendant ce court mois, j'ai bien fini mon année, je passe dans la classe supérieure, youhou, et je suis enfin en vacances, depuis hier soir 15h30 ! L'année prochaine risque d'être plus compliquée, mais bon, on s'en bat les c******* ! X3 Allez, j'arrête de raconter my life car tout le monde s'en fout, alors place aux réponses aux gentilles reviews des anonymes ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

Déjà, beaucoup m'ont demandé une image de Clara ! J'en ai également une de Zakuro, les deux dessinées par ma _**Jikarudo **_chérie ! Je cherche actuellement un moyen de vous les montrer, je trouverais, ne vous en faites pas ! x3

Luxie :  Alors tu avais une question ? Si elle spoile les autres... Alors vaut mieux pas la poser, comme tu en a pris l'initiative ! Peut-être que tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre, mais je pense surtout que tu en auras dans le prochain, il y va avoir des révélations ! ;D

Re re bref, dans ce chapitre (le plus long jamais écrit par votre humble auteure), on n'apprend pas encore le nom de l'Arme, je suis sadique, mais c'est révélé dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! :3 Clara va revoir son mystérieux sauveur de déjà quelques chapitres, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ! ;)

_**Disclaimer : Si Oda était un Dieu, je serai sa plus fervente prêtresse ! **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR **

**CHAPITRE 7 : Encore cette foutue pomme ?**

À Sabaody, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps.

À travers les arbres des mangroves, on ne distinguait qu'une ombre, discrète et rapide, qui gravissait lestement et habilement, telle une féline, un arbre, s'aidant des quelques branches dispersées sur le tronc de celui-ci.

Une fois perchée en haut de son observatoire, l'ombre vérifia d'être bien positionnée, en équilibre parfait, puis sortit de son sac à dos noir comme les ténèbres et rayé de blanc un petit calepin ainsi qu'une trousse. Dessiner l'Archipel au clair de la lune, voilà quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait.

Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient d'un nouvel éclat, sa manchette grise luisait au clair de lune, on pouvait y voir l'emblème de Barbe Blanche, et sa chevelure sanguine volait dans son dos, éparpillée par le souffle impétueux et lunatique de la brise marine, reine sur l'Archipel.

Elle sourit doucement. Un besoin de s'évader l'avait soudainement prit aux tripes et la voilà ici, sur un arbre, au milieu de toutes ces bulles. Cela faisait déjà depuis quelques jours qu'elle vagabondait de nuit entre les mangroves, cherchant probablement à s'échapper de la réalité.

D'un mouvement subtil du poignet, la rousse fit tourner dans sa main son poignard, qu'elle avait au préalable enlevé de sa jarretière dans laquelle il reposait habituellement. Repensant à ce que Ray-sama lui avait dit plutôt, il y a de cela quelques heures, juste avant qu'elle ne s'échappe du bar par sa fenêtre, Clara serra son arme contre elle. En seulement trois mois, son mentor lui avait appris à s'en servir et à présent, elle savait très bien la manier, mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de maîtrise pour exceller dans ce domaine.

À la lueur des étoiles et du clair de lune qui se reflétaient sur l'eau des marécages entourant les groves, la rousse aux yeux bleus inspecta sa lame rougie d'un œil attentif, scrutant la moindre trace ou éraflure sur sa précieuse arme.

Heureusement, la demoiselle n'en trouva point. Tant mieux. Elle sourit tout en rangeant sa lame. _« L'Ensorceleuse »_, lui avait-on dit. Un beau nom pour une belle arme. Dans le magasin d'armes, elle se souvint parfaitement que dès son entrée, cette lame l'avait attirée. D'après le vendeur, nombreuses étaient les armes qui « choisissaient » leur propriétaire. Celle-là en faisait apparemment partie.

Adossée contre le tronc imposant, elle laissa sa tête taper contre le bois bleu-vert. L'écho du son produit résonna pendant quelques secondes, entres ceux des bulles qui éclataient, arrivés à une certaines hauteur, puis s'évadant dans les airs, pour s'y perdre à jamais.

En arrivant ici, la jeune femme pensait ne jamais réussir à s'adapter à tous ces bruits, ce mode de vie particulier et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur cet Archipel. Finalement, Clara s'en est mieux sorti qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Le stylo tourna dans sa main droite, puis la mine de celui-ci vint se poser sur le papier, avant de commencer à dessiner ce qui se trouvait devant elle, à savoir le toit du _« Bar de l'Arnaque »_, se trouvant à peu près à 500 mètres de l'arbre sur lequel Clara était perchée, ainsi que quelques arbres producteurs de bulles, sous la douce lumière des astres.

Un dessin tout simple, entre autre, mais qui lui tenait tout de même beaucoup à cœur. Il lui faudrait des souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait vécu ici une fois de retour au Moby Dick. Et les dessins représentaient le meilleur moyen de conserver des souvenirs précieux.

Au loin, la jeune demoiselle entendit des bruissements à peine perceptibles. Fluide perceptif en éveil, Clara sut directement à qui elle avait à faire. Cinq hommes. Des chasseurs de primes ou des marchands d'esclaves. Ce maudissant intérieurement, la rousse se concentra et commença à fermer les yeux, comme lui avait appris Ray-sama, ses autres sens bien éveillés. Ainsi, Clara put entendre leur force. Et en cette matière-là, ils ne l'étaient pas beaucoup. Tant mieux pour elle, tant pis pour eux.

La rousse aux yeux bleus soupira bruyamment, ne cherchant plus à se cacher. Ils seraient bientôt sur elle.

Nombreuses étaient les fois où elle tombait malheureusement sur des marchands d'esclaves un peu trop confiant et sûr d'eux. Un énième soupir de lassitude s'échappa de la jeune femme, seulement entendu par les échos de la nuit sombre qui enfermait l'Archipel dans un cocon paisible pour certains, et effrayant pour d'autres, ceux qui se demandaient s'ils allaient passer la nuit, ou se faire enlever par des mécréants, qui voyaient en eux de la vulgaire marchandise.

Dans cette jungle, c'était tuer ou être tué. Et ceci, Clara le savait bien. Depuis cette horrible journée où elle avait tué de sang-froid une bande de mécréants marchands d'esclaves, bien qu'étant possédée par l'Arme Antique, sa vision de la mort n'avait plus jamais été la même.

Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle comprenait ce qu'était ce sentiment d'insécurité, de peur et d'angoisse. Il flottait constamment autour d'elle, depuis ce jour maudit, depuis trois mois, l'enfermant dans un carcan de douleur, dans un étau indestructible, malgré l'air enjoué et paisible que la rousse arborait tout au long de ses journées au bar, avec Shakky-sama, sa presque mère, ou Ray-sama, son mentor.

Un long frisson la prit tandis qu'elle rangeait doucement son carnet dans son cas à dos ainsi que sa trousse. Elle le mit sur son dos, puis sauta lestement à terre. Armes en avant, sens en éveil, en position de combat, elle attendit. La demoiselle ne voulait pas les tuer, même si cette alternative pouvait lui assurer en retour la vie sauve.

Tremblant quelque peu, elle esquiva un coup de sabre. C'était un mauvais sabreur, elle en aurait vite terminé avec lui ! D'un coup de jambe bien placé sur la nuque, il s'effondra. Il n'était pas mort. Juste dans les vapes.

Clara ne voulait pas le tuer.

Jamais.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle para de justesse une autre lame avec son poignard. Le son des deux lames s'entrechoquant lui procura un frisson. L'homme était costaud, mais il n'avait que ses muscles. Il avait l'air un peu niais sur les bords, de ce que Clara avait pu voir dans son comportement. Les balles partirent dans ses deux jambes, le faisant s'effondrer sur place alors qu'elle lui assénait un coup sur le crâne. Il tomba à terre, inconscient, comme son collègue. Trois autres restaient encore, s'avançant doucement vers Clara, tentant de jauger sa force. Elle, l'avait déjà fait depuis longtemps, grâce au fluide perceptif déjà très bien maîtrisé.

Dans des rugissements qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des feulements d'animaux enragés, les derniers hommes vaillants s'élancèrent sur la jeune femme, qui évita les attaques avant de tirer quelques balles, qui allèrent se loger dans les cuisses ou les mollets de ses assaillants, les immobilisant sur place, avant qu'ils ne tombent à terre, projetés par des coups de pieds.

Clara, dégoûtée du spectacle qui lui faisait face, enleva les quelques gouttelettes de sang qui avaient aspergées son visage. En effet, la rousse n'avait pas senti le coup que lui avait porté un homme sensé être à terre depuis longtemps. Ce foutu coup était parti se loger dans son flanc, créant une entaille peu profonde, barrant son côté gauche verticalement, partant de son bassin jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, projetant son fluide vital un peu partout sur son corps.

Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de la rousse. L'entaille, bien que peu profonde, la brûlait et picotait. Certes, cette douleur n'était pas la plus affreuse, mais ce recevoir un coup d'épée dans le flanc, ça ne faisait pas du bien.

Cette soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé ! En gémissant de douleur, Clara asséna son pied sur la tête de l'homme, qui tomba pour de bon. Tous ces idiots ne risquaient plus de l'embêter. Mais pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Non, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Ces êtres détruisaient des familles, volaient l'innocence des enfants et opprimaient les populations qui, obligées de se plier à eux, vivaient un enfer sans nom.

Ils n'étaient plus humains. Clara ne trouverait plus aucune once d'humanité en ces enflures. Voilà pourquoi elle ne devait se sentir mal.

Trouvant qu'elle n'avait que trop traîné, la rousse remit correctement son sac à dos sur ce dernier, le réajustant, puis pris le chemin du bar se trouvant à quelques centaines de mètres, en se tenant son flanc gauche, d'où perlaient quelques gouttes écarlates.

Jetant un dernier œil derrière elle, Clara constata que ses agresseurs n'étaient toujours pas réveillés.

Un bon point.

Rengainant son pistolet ainsi que son poignard, la rousse aux yeux bleus se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix, celui de les laisser en vie. Elle aurait dû la leur ôter sans états d'âmes. Mais décidément, la jeune demoiselle ne pouvait remédier au fait qu'elle tuerait le moins possible.

En pénétrant dans le bar sur la pointe de pied pour faire le moins de bruit possible et ne pas réveiller ses deux occupants sûrement couchés à une heure pareille, elle monta doucement les escaliers menant à sa petite chambre, puis se rendit directement sous la douche.

L'eau brûlante passait sur sa blessure, mais elle décida de n'y prêter attention, continuant de frotter hargneusement son corps, comme si elle était dégoûtée par ce que celui-ci venait de vivre.

Des sanglots silencieux s'échappèrent d'elle. Serait-elle un jour obligée de faire couler le sang pour survivre ? Probablement. Clara laissa les larmes s'écouler, ces dernières se prolongeant sur son corps nu pour terminer leurs routes sur le carrelage de la douche, à présent maculé d'arabesques gracieuses écarlates, traces de son récent combat.

Ici, son masque serein pouvait s'abaisser et laisser place à ses réels sentiments.

C'est tremblante et frissonnante qu'elle banda sa blessure après avoir fait le nécessaire pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte, puis s'endormit en position fœtale, se roulant dans sa couette et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

La nuit promettait d'être plus dure que d'ordinaire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je bois tranquillement mon café en compagnie de Shakky. J'espère que le liquide brûlant et amer me réveillera après l'affreuse nuit que je viens de passer. En plus de cette blessure qui me picote, je n'ai absolument rien dormi ! Je préfère ne pas voir ma tête.

Et qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise en découvrant un avis de recherche dans le journal.

Devinez qui est dessus ? Bibi ! Sérieusement, ces chiens du Gouvernement m'ont vraiment appelé _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_ !? Ils se foutent de moi ?

Je ne tue pas, bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Je ne mérite même pas ces 43 000 000 de Berrys ! Je n'ai jamais assassiné quelqu'un, pour l'amour d'Ener ! Bon, peut-être une fois, il y a trois mois, et également lors d'une baston un peu trop virulente. J'en garde d'ailleurs de très mauvais souvenirs.

Être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je traversais tranquillement un petit grove tranquille pour me rendre au parc d'attractions de l'Archipel, quand j'ai sentis des hommes arriver vers moi, ils étaient dix. Cela faisait déjà un certain moment que je ne comptais plus les agressions de marchands d'esclaves. Sauf que ce groupe, c'était celui qui fournissait la vente d'esclaves du grove 1.

Oui, fournissait. Car ils ne sont plus. Le seul moyen pour moi de me débarrasser d'eux était de les _tuer_. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Il en est sorti de tous les côtés. J'ai paniqué, j'ai perdu le contrôle. J'ai attaqué. Et je les ai _tués_.

Ce jour-là, l'adrénaline a pris le dessus et je n'ai pas mesuré les conséquences de mes actes de suite. Ce n'est que maintenant, 15 jours après cette altercation, que je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait. Bizarrement, je n'éprouve pas de remords particuliers. J'ai juste fait en sorte de survivre, c'est tout.

« Un problème, Cla-chan ? Fit Shakky en contournant le bar pour pencher sa tête vers moi.

\- Regarde par toi-même, Shakky-sama. »

La barmaid se saisit du journal, pour découvrir mon avis de recherche, accompagné d'un charmant petit texte, ainsi que d'une photo de moi.

**« Dead or Alive**

**La Tueuse Écarlate,**

**43 000 000 de Berrys »**

**_« Avis à toute la population de l'Archipel Saboady ! Récemment, une mystérieuse jeune femme semble mettre tout un quartier de l'Archipel à feu et à sang. Nous vous recommandons de faire preuve de la plus grande prudence, surtout que cette demoiselle a été aperçue par un colonel récemment monté en grade, lors d'une attaque sur le Moby Dick, navire d'un des quatre Empereurs du Nouveau Monde. Le colonel l'avait alors considéré comme une infirmière, mais à présent que cette dernière a été reconnue, le doute est bien présent. _**

**_Si quelqu'un la rencontre ou aperçoit une jeune demoiselle correspondant à la photographie, qu'il se rende dans l'immédiat sur la base Marine de l'Archipel, située au grove 66 pour nous aider dans sa capture._**

**_Nous comptons sur vos renseignements, au nom de la Justice. »_**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu ? 'Fin à Ener plutôt. Bref, je suis écœurée. Ces scouts à casquettes blanches dissimulent le commerce d'esclaves, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. Ils mentent à la population en leurs faisant croire que je m'attaque à de simples marchands. Et puis même, je ne suis pas une tueuse ! Alors pourquoi ce putin de surnom à la noix ?

En plus, la photo me donne un air effrayant et cruel. Je ne sais pas quand ils l'ont prise, mais ça me fout les chocottes. Pour faire simple, la photo est très sombre, avec une prise de vue en bas. On me voit donc d'en bas, ce qui me donne un air effrayant. Je me ferais peur moi-même, c'est pour dire !

J'ai le bras tendu, avec au bout, mon revolver, alors que dans mon autre main, se tient ma lame, appuyant sur la jugulaire d'un marchand d'esclaves. J'ai quelques gouttes de sang sur la joue, ainsi que sur mes habits. Heureusement, ceux-ci cachent ma manchette, sinon on m'aurait apparenté à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche... Tant mieux pour moi. C'est ce fameux jour où j'ai littéralement perdu le contrôle de mes émotions et me suis forcée à _tuer _pour survivre.

« Ah oui Shakky-sama, préviens moi de ne plus _jamais _me mettre en conflit avec des marchands d'esclaves.

\- Bien, Cla-chan. »

Elle tire sur sa clope tandis qu'une de ses mèches noire vient se loger derrière son oreille droite. Mes mains viennent se poser sur mes tempes que je masse, sentant la migraine venir. J'attrape quelques mèches rebelles et les place derrière mes oreilles. Rien à faire, elles me reviennent dans la figure, me donnant encore plus chaud.

Cette foutue chaleur est intenable, insupportable, et bien malheureusement inévitable, car omniprésente. Aujourd'hui, un soleil de plomb semble s'être installé au-dessus de l'Archipel. Tant mieux pour les touristes, et tant pis pour moi, qui va bientôt crever de chaud en m'entraînant.

Ou pas.

Je vais supplier Ray-sama de rester au bar pour aider Shakky-sama. Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça…

« À quoi penses-tu, Shakky-sama ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers la barmaid, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Hum ? Oh, à rien mistinguette. Il me semblait juste avoir déjà entendu quelques Marines de passage sur l'île parler d'une nouvelle tête mise à prix.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'agissait de moi ? Interrogeais-je, intriguée.

\- C'est probable, Cla-chan. Ils disaient que cette jeune femme n'était ni pirate, ni chasseuse de primes. Qu'elle se contentait de décimer un par un des marchands d'esclaves. » Continue l'ancienne pirate.

Ma tête doit parler pour moi. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire encore ? C'est quand même pas parce que j'ai _malencontreusement _tué quelques mécréants que je vais avoir cette putin de prime de mes deux que j'ai pas ?

C'est moi ou la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial exagère _toujours _tout ? Nan parce que là, ça devient franchement n'importe quoi !

« Il faut toujours qu'ils amplifient la réalité et la déforme. De toute façon, tu aurais fini par avoir tout de même une prime.

\- Je crois qu'on pense pareil, Shakky-sama… »

C'est en soupirant que je reprends des mains de la barmaid le journal, fini ma tasse de café, réajuste le haut de mon bikini et monte dans ma chambre pour ranger le journal dans un des tiroirs du bureau. Redescendant, je commence à m'asseoir tranquillement sur une banquette, fermant les yeux et plaçant mes bras derrière ma tête.

Je ne sais pas ce que fais Ray-sama, mais il n'est pas là, et tant mieux pour moi. Bah oui, il va péter un plomb en voyant ma prime… Alors encore heureux qu'il soit pas là ! Je le vois déjà, en train de me crier dessus et de me poursuivre à travers tout le grove.

Sympathique.

Vraiment.

Un coup de pied ouvre la porte. Ma tête se tourne.

Mer…credi.

Je vais mourir si je me barre pas rapidement. D'un mouvement vif, je saute de la banquette avant de monter à l'étage comme une furie. J'entends le second de Gol D Roger vociférer derrière moi.

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de pied, m'engouffre à l'intérieur, me saisis de mon sac à dos, ouvre la fenêtre à la volée et saute, pour atterrir sur la branche d'un arbre. Je termine ma course au sol, essoufflée, avant de recommencer à courir vers les quartiers fréquentés.

Quelques foulées plus loin, mon mentor me poursuit avec colère. Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié le petit article. Et Ô malheur, je n'ai nul endroit où me cacher ! C'est bien ma veine tient !

Il me rattrape facilement, me plaque au sol avec une rapidité déconcertante et plante son regard quelque peu –beaucoup- énervé dans le mien. Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. _Un très mauvais quart d'heure. _

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que _ça _? Commence-t-il, veine battant sur la tempe, me fichant un avis de recherche sous le nez.

\- Euh… Bah… C'est moi ? Tentais-je doucement.

\- Et pourrais-tu me dire ce que fout ta tête sur un avis de recherche ?

\- J'en sais rien Ray-sama ! Me tue pas ! » Je fais avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Technique n°1, attendrissement : Réussie.

Son visage se décrispe et ses traits de détendent d'un seul coup. Il s'assoit au sol, me tenant par une épaule, avant de descendre son regard vers mes flancs, où il découvre un bandage. Je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il ne fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

« Je suis inquiet, Cla-chan, c'est tout. Les marchands d'esclaves pourraient bien faire de toi une cible de choix. Tu as tué leurs « coéquipiers », si je puis dire. Ils t'en veulent et ne vont pas hésiter à passer à l'action.

\- Je ne suis pas censé les faire fuir, Ray-sama ? Demandais-je en me dégageant de lui.

\- Eh bien non, mistinguette. Par contre, si leur cible s'avère plus coriace qu'elle n'y parait, ce qui est ton cas, ils font en sorte qu'elle ne voit plus jamais les rayons de soleil. Ils profitent d'elle, parfois. »

Gné ?

« Comment tu peux dire ça avec un tel calme ! T'es malade Ray-sama ! » Hurlais-je en me levant précipitamment.

Il rit doucement, puis se relève avant de marcher vers moi. Et là, ce que je fais va sûrement me valoir une bonne centième de pompes à faire elle-même cent fois. Je cours pour ne pas me faire engueuler. Je m'enfuie jusqu'aux quartiers fréquentés, alors qu'il s'époumone derrière moi.

Bien fait ! Pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles moi !

Tandis que mon sac à dos se balance derrière moi, que mes cheveux volent dans tous les sens et que je cours à en perdre haleine, l'horrible impression d'être suivie me prend aux tripes.

Je frissonne.

Amplifiée à cause du fluide perceptif, je sens une présence me suit à pas feutrés. Et ce n'est pas celle de Rayleigh, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, malgré toute la foule présente au _« Sabaody Park »_.

Je mettrai ma main à couper que j'ai déjà vu cette personne, déjà senti son aura. Mais dans cette cohue, avec tout ce bruit, mon Haki de l'Observation est tout chamboulé et ne sais plus où donner de la tête. En parlant de ma tête, d'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de prendre mon sweat à capuche et de planquer mes cheveux rouges !

D'un geste vif, je mets ma chevelure dans mon dos et l'attache en une couette basse, qui disparaît derrière la capuche de mon sweat, que j'ai pris au préalable dans mon sac à dos, et que j'ai enfilé à la va vite pardessus mon haut de maillot. Avec cette chaleur, j'halète.

Je traverse rapidement la foule amassée à l'entrée du parc d'attraction, double certaines personnes, puis parviens à me faufiler derrière un stand de chamboule-tout.

Tous mes sens bien éveillés, je tente vainement de trouver à travers cette foule la présence mystérieuse. Oui, vainement est le bon mot. Il n'y a rien à faire, toutes les autres présences ici présentes me déconcentrent. Il faudra que j'en parle à Ray-sama.

Je m'appuis derrière le stand, avant de sortir discrètement tout en continuant mon chemin vers le grande roue. De là-haut, je pourrai peut-être y voir quelque chose…

Bousculant quelques personnes, je parviens à m'extirper de la file d'attente et monte enfin dans une bulle derrière un jeune homme, caché par une grande cape noire. Un autre frisson me prend. Je reconnais cette aura. Celle de celui qui me suivait.

La barrière de sécurité s'abaisse et la bulle commence son ascension. Il n'y a personne à par lui dans la bulle. Il me fait dos.

Je suis certaine que c'est lui. Il ne peut en être autrement.

Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches…

« Eh toi ! » Je m'écrie, le faisant se retourner vivement.

L'espace d'un instant, je crois voir un air surpris sur son visage aux traits fins. Mais il se reprend bien vite, passe sa main dans sa chevelure de feu et sourit en coin.

Vas-y, tente de me déstabiliser, je m'en contre-fiche !

« La pomme ? Comme on se retrouve !

\- Fais pas l'innocent ! Je sais que tu m'as suivi ! Ne nie pas ! Ça servirait à rien ! »

Encore heureux que nous ne sommes que tous les deux dans la bulle, sinon je crois que notre altercation n'aurait pas plu à beaucoup de monde.

« Je te suivais, et alors ? Je me demandais juste ce que tu fichais ici.

\- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur la première partie de GrandLine ?

\- Mes affaires ne te regardent pas, pauvre pomme. » Réplique-t-il, m'envoyant sur les roses pas cette simple phrase.

Je décide de ne pas faire attention à lui et de m'asseoir à son opposé.

Foutu rouquin.

Non, je ne suis pas raciste envers les roux, en étant moi-même une, mais il m'énerve ! Je sature.

Je me tourne dos à lui, pousse un grommellement en gonflant des joues et plonge mon regard dans la foule qui se dresse à mes pieds. Ici, dans cette bulle, un sentiment intense de liberté me prend. Dans ce bas monde, les querelles sont constantes, omniprésentes. Des guerres, des morts, du sang, encore et toujours. Mais ici, Je peux jeter un regard vers l'infini, l'éternité qui s'offre à moi, l'océan, que l'on aperçoit un peu plus loin.

L'air marin qui me parvient est enivrant, il me frôle de ses douces caresses, telles celle que ma mère déposait sur mon corps quand elle me berçait. Elle aimerait me voir ainsi, j'en suis certaine. Elle adorerait me voir vivre ma vie de pirate libre et rêveuse, comme l'oiseau volant sous le soleil.

J'aime ma vie de pirate. Certes, je n'en suis pas encore une, mais c'est tout comme. Un toussotement m'extirpe des méandres de mon esprit.

« Si j'ai bien regardé ton avis de recherche, j'ai donc véritablement affaire à celle que l'on surnomme tristement _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_, 43 000 000 de Berrys ? »

Je grogne en me tournant vers Daryl, si je me souviens bien.

« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ton surnom, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il est bien choisi ! »

Devant mon silence, il continue sa tirade, se croyant définitivement drôle.

Il ne l'est pas, soyons bien clairs. Imaginez une grosse goutte à côté de mon crâne, et vous avez ma tête.

« Mais c'est sûr que _« pauvre pomme _» te sied beaucoup plus ! »

Ça y est, il se marre. Moi, j'éclate en bondissant sur lui.

« TU LA VOIS BIEN LA POMME ? PARCE QUE TU LA VERRAS PLUS JAMAIS SI TU CONTINUES !

\- Mais calme-toi bordel ! »

Mon poing survole son crâne, s'abat sur celui-ci et fini par revenir sur ma hanche.

« Et d'abord, qui es-tu vraiment, toi ? A par ton prénom et ton fruit du démon complètement louche, je ne sais même pas qui t'es ! Pirate, chasseur de primes ou Marine ? Même si cela m'étonne fortement… » Continuais-je pour moi-même.

Il rit doucement, met ses mains sur mes épaules, me repousse jusqu'à ce que je bute contre mon siège et que je sois assise dessus, avant de s'avancer vers moi doucement.

Oke.

C'est le moment de paniquer, je crois.

Je pointe mon revolver vers lui, tandis que je protège mes arrières avec _« L'Ensorceleuse »_.

« Eh oh le chaud bouillant ! On se calme, hein ? Hein ? » Je demande, quelque peu pétrifiée.

Sérieusement, il va me faire quoi, là ? J'appuis doucement sur la détente. Mon doigt se crispe. Je ne tirerai pas. C'est juste pour lui faire peur, hein !

« Mes occupations ne te regardent en rien, pauvre pomme. Mon fruit du démon est quant à lui bien utile, au passage. Range moi ça, tu vas te blesser avec ! » Ajoute-t-il ironiquement, pointant du menton mes armes.

Je vois rouge, le devenant au sens littéral du terme. J'ai. Envie. De. Le. Tuer.

Me retenant tant bien que mal, je jette un coup d'œil à la vue magnifique qui s'offre à moi, derrière la bulle qui protège notre petite embarcation voyageant tranquillement dans les airs, survolant le parc d'attraction. Le paysage grandiose termine de me dissuader de me jeter sur Daryl, m'apaisant un peu. Quant à lui, il se marre en enlevant sa cape, déclarant qu'il fait beaucoup trop chaud, dévoilant à mes yeux un corps bien bâti, torse nu, mais recouvert d'une multitude de tatouages plus complexes les uns que les autres, représentant des dragons.

Ces signes m'intriguent.

« Depuis quand as-tu ces tatouages ? Demandais-je doucement, m'approchant de lui à pas feutrés.

\- Je les ai fait faire au cours de ma vie de pirate. » Me répond-t-il simplement, se croisant les bras sur ces-mêmes tatouages.

Il s'est grillé tout seul, le chaud bouillant !

« Alors comme ça, t'es un pirate, le chaud bouillant ? » Je ris en essayant de reprendre contenance.

Chose difficile à faire quand on a en face de soi une mine déconfite accompagné d'une aura qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle des victimes des petits fantômes de Perona.

Daryl baragouine je ne sais quoi avant de se tourner vers la vitre en bulle.

« La vie de pirate, pauvre pomme, on a beau pouvoir la conter, la décrire, l'imaginer... Mais avant tout, on la vit, on la sent, on la touche, on la frôle, on la désire. Cette vie est un mélange de rêves, d'illusions, de surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises, d'aventures au détour d'une île… C'est pour cela que je ne te la raconterai pas…

\- Merci bien, fis-je en grommelant, mais tout ça, je le sais déjà. »

Tiens, notre bulle termine son petit tour, Daryl descend à terre rapidement, ayant au préalable remit sur ses épaules sa cape noire comme les ténèbres, cachant aux yeux du monde son apparence. J'ai fait de même, avant de m'éclipser de ce lieu bondé, à savoir l'entrée de la grande roue, qui fait la réputation de l'île.

Me réfugiant dans une allée du parc, une affiche attire mon attention. Je me dirige vers elle, et ma réaction première devant le visage qui me fait face est d'écarquiller les yeux avant d'arracher l'affiche pour la fourrer dans ma poche. Devinez ce qui est inscrit dessus, accompagné de le photo du chaud bouillant ?

**« Dead or Alive**

**Le Dragon enflammé**

**86 000 000 de Berrys »**

Voilà. C'est tout.

Alors que je me dirige vivement vers le bar de Shakky, je sens quelqu'un qui s'approche de moi. D'un coup, je me retourne vivement, et envoie mon poing dans la figure de l'homme, qui se désiste, avant de parer mon coup de poing d'un geste vigoureux de la jambe.

Je reconnais son aura bien avant d'avoir en face de moi des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant.

« Encore toi ? Mais que me veux-tu donc, bordel de nouilles ? Je lance avec hargne, le repoussant d'un coup de pied.

\- Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'es plus la demoiselle fragile et sans défense que j'ai rencontrée. Tu t'es endurcie, c'est une bonne chose, mais ton caractère me semble également plus posé, plus réfléchit. Ne pousse pas le vice trop loin. Ne change pas pour ce monde, pauvre pomme. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Et il s'en va aussi simplement qu'il est apparu.

Mon corps arrête subitement tous mouvements. Mes bras tombent lentement le long de mes hanches. Mes poings se serrent, ma tête s'abaisse.

_Lentement. _

C'est comme si le monde avait arrêté de fonctionner, le temps de s'écouler et les gens de marcher. Tout semble figé, comme paralysé dans le temps. L'environnement à l'air immortel, éternel.

Je relève la tête, retire la capuche noire qui me cache la vue et porte au loin mon regard océan. Il n'y a plus rien devant moi. Juste des groupes de gens, des touristes, des petits marchands… Mais ils me semblent loin…

Si loin !

La seule chose qui semble proche de moi, de mon corps, _sur_ mon corps, c'est le souffle chaud et bouillant qui arpente encore en cet instant la courbe de mon cou, alors qu'il n'y a personne.

Plus personne, à part un murmure dans mon esprit, encore bien présent, malgré le fait qu'il me l'avait dit juste avant que nous ne soyons sortis de la bulle.

_« Tu es encore plus amoureuse qu'avant, pauvre pomme ! Cela causera ta perte ! Réfléchit bien à cela avant notre prochaine rencontre ! » _

Une image d'Ace s'impose d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Il a ce sourire qui me fait fondre, ces yeux onyx qui me sondent, semblant lire en moi et dans lesquels j'ai envie de me noyer…

Un seul souffle, un seul murmure peut faire s'effondrer les plus imposantes et tenaces barrières érigées par votre mental.

Et c'est pas bon du tout.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon, j'arrête de me prendre pour Kev Adams ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'humoriste, je suis allée voir Norman sur scène ! C'était littéralement génial, j'ai même un t-shirt avec son chat Sergi dessus en souvenir ! X3 Il est trop KAWAII ! XD

En tout cas, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre les sushis ! X)

Daryl : Hum hum...

Moi : Quoi ?

Daryl : Pourquoi tu m'as donné le rôle du méchant dans le chapitre ? On dirait un violeur... *tête de boudeur*

Moi : Te fâches pas, je voulais juste que tu lui remettes les idées en place, c'est tout !

Clara *s'incruste* : Bah ça a bien marché, j'suis démoralisée maintenant !

Moi *les pousse devant vous* : Mettez des reviews, sauvez des acteurs ! Allez, à plus les sushis !

Hug,

La Reine des sushis,

Reviews et pauvre pomme, j'vous aime putin !


	18. ARC-2 Chapter 8

Salut les sushis ! Bien ou bien ? Moi plutôt bien, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre des opposés s'attirent, qui marque un tournant nouveau de l'histoire ! :) Il ne clôture pas l'arc 2, mais c'est une étape importante, vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi ! :) ET aussi, il est long. Trèèèèèèès long, plus de 6,800 mots ! Alors je souhaite vraiment ne pas vous rebuter sur la longueur, mais là, je devais écrire autant ! X) Vous verrez pourquoi !

Vous avez dû remarquer que j'ai fais des manips, donc l'annonce est enlevée et le chapitre 17 est à sa place ! Mais ce qui est cool, c'est que j'ai conservé toutes vos reviews pour l'ancien chapitre 18 ! :) Bwef, je ne parle pas plus longtemps, je vous remercie juste de vos gentilles reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! :) Et tout de suite, les réponses aux reviews ! ;)

**Réponses aux reviews des gentils anonymes ! **

Luxie : Tu as raison, bien que celui-là fasse plus de 6,800 mots ! X) *te donnes un cookie* Merci moi aussi j'adore son surnom ! :) Merci à toi d'avoir sauvé mes acteurs ! XD Me vouer un culte ? Carrément ! X) Tu sais que je t'adore ? ;) Je te retrouve dans les reviews de ce chapitre ma Luxie ! A plus ! :)

_**Disclaimer : Les persos et l'univers de One Piece ne sont pas à moi, de même pour le titre du chapitre, qui appartient aux studios Nintendo, plus précisément au monde "champignon, niveau 3" du jeu "Super Mario 3D World", dont je me suis inspiré ! :) Ah oui, le concept de l'Arme Antique est à minimilie ! Filez-voir toutes ses fictions, elle sont superbes ! **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR **

**CHAPITRE 8 : Nuit sur la mangrove.**

Pestant contre moi-même, la seule chose que je _peux _faire, que je _parviens _à faire est tomber à genoux, complètement estomaquée. Au milieu de cette foule, je suis cette chose répugnante et faible qui n'arrive pas à mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressent, à s'avouer ses sentiments, à voir en face la réalité, aussi dure soit-elle.

_Faible._

Et spectatrice, une fois de plus.

Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. La douleur est bien présente dans mon cœur, la plaie est encore ouverte, malgré mes vains essais qui désiraient chaque jour la reléguer un peu plus au plus profond de moi, aux oubliettes de mon mental, là où je pensais ne jamais avoir à lui refaire face.

Finalement, ce rouquin n'a pas tort. Je ne peux que revoir Ace pour arrêter de me faire du mal. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier, lui et ses mimiques, lui et ses beaux yeux en amandes ressemblant à deux pépites d'argent bouillonnantes de fierté et d'enjouement aux lueurs du soleil, lui et sa chevelure de jais dans laquelle mes mains veulent se perdre…

Je me relève, chancelante, pour courir jusqu'au bar, bousculant des gens, me frayant un chemin à travers cette cohue qui donne l'impression de se refermer sur moi, de m'enfermer dans un carcan de douleur sous les rayons du soleil se couchant doucement à l'horizon.

J'ouvre la porte du _« Bar de l'Arnaque » _à la volée, Shakky tente en vain de me retenir par le bras, ayant vu les larmes ruisselants sur mon visage. Certains clients me dévisagent mais arrêtent bien vite grâce aux méchantes œillades de Shakky.

M'étant dégagée de sa prise, je monte à l'étage et claque la porte avant de m'effondrer sur le lit en position fœtale, resserrant la couverture épaisse de couleur pourpre autour de moi.

_Faible._

Avec le brun, notre rapprochement a été plus fusionnel que je ne l'aurais cru. Et pourtant, aucun de nous n'a franchi la limite imposée d'elle-même par nos corps, nos esprits, qui je le pense, en veulent pourtant toujours plus.

Mais quand la fraternité passe avant tout, comment faire ? Comment réagir à nos instincts face à ce sentiment dévastateur ? C'est si compliqué…

Un coup sur la porte me sort des méandres de mon esprit, alors que je jette un coussin sur la porte susmentionnée, petit avertissement à celui ou à celle qui me dérangera.

« Cla-chan ?! C'est Shakky ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Fait une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

Comme si ça pouvait aller…

« Pardon Shakky-sama, mais j'ai besoin de rester seule un moment. Je reviendrais t'aider ce soir, si tu as encore des clients. Je clame, étouffant mes sanglots.

\- D'accord, mais ne te forces pas, Cla-chan. Je viendrais te chercher si j'ai besoin de toi, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »

J'entends ses pas claquant sur le plancher, s'éloignant doucement de ma chambre, avant de redescendre dans la salle principale. Il me parvient quelques rires, des chansons paillardes et autres stupidités de hors la loi cherchant un peu de repos.

Décidant de les ignorer, je rabats sur moi la couette, m'enfonçant d'avantage dans mon lit douillet. Je me tourne sur le dos et inspecte du regard cette chambre qui est mienne depuis plus de trois mois.

Exiguë, mais claire, malgré les rideaux pourpres cachant les rayons hasardeux de l'astre solaire en cette fin d'après-midi. Il y a un seul lit, le mien, pourvu d'une couverture épaisse tout aussi pourpre que les lourds rideaux m'obstruant la vue. Au fond de la petite pièce, il y a une grande armoire, prenant quasiment toute la place d'un pan du mur, mais au moins, j'ai réussi à y fourrer toutes mes affaires, à présent remplacées par de nouvelles, achetées sur l'Archipel.

À côté de cette même armoire en bois ébène, réside un petit bureau, sur lequel est posé un petit escargophone à mon effigie, de couleur écarlate, avec de grands yeux dont les cils charbonneux sont recourbés au possible.

À la droite du petit escargot, un dessin de l'Archipel fait par mes soins lors de ma dernière petite escapade nocturne, ainsi qu'une petite photo d'Ace et de moi, sur le pont du Moby Dick, nous chamaillant par une matinée ensoleillée, entourée de quelques commandants riant de nous, ou de moi plutôt, qui venait de me casser la figure sur un torchon et un seau qui devaient servir à lustrer le pont.

La photo représente donc mon beau brun aux tâches de rousseurs riant aux éclats, accompagné de ses amis commandants, et moi, la mine déconfite, trempée comme si on venait de m'arroser.

D'un mouvement brusque, je me retourne de nouveau dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, pour me retrouver face à face avec le mur couvert d'une peinture claire, presque blanche.

Ensuite, c'est le néant.

* * *

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil que je voulais réparateur, mais qui ne le fut finalement pas tant que ça. Un coup sur la porte vient de me réveiller. Je sors en grognant du lit, avant de regarder le réveil positionné sur ma table de nuit. Il est presque 23h00, le coup de feu du soir, qui a dû commencer il y a une bonne demi-heure.

J'ai dormis pendant un peu plus de trois heures.

Je me rends d'un pas tranquille à la salle de bain pour me requinquer en disant que j'arrive dans cinq minutes à Shakky qui, je le suppose se trouve derrière la porte.

Je m'arme d'une brosse, coiffe mes anglaises rouges avant de les remonter en une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas qu'elle me dérange durant le service. Un coup de rouge à lèvres, de blush et de mascara après le trait d'eye-liner. Je change mes vêtements de la journée, tout couverts de sueur pour les changer par une robe noire en dentelle toute simple, que j'ai l'habitude de porter quand je fais mes services au bar pour aider Shakky-sama.

Fourrant ma main dans l'armoire, les yeux encore embrumés par la fatigue, j'en ressors une paire d'escarpins tout aussi noirs, avant de les enfiler gracieusement.

Puis d'une démarche que je voudrais tant assurée et déterminée, je me glisse vers la porte. Des rires et des chants me parviennent de l'autre côté. Ma main se fait moite sur la poignée en bois.

Puis je pousse la porte.

Doucement.

Je descends les escaliers, l'air assuré alors que je tremble de tous mes membres. La robe ondule sur mes formes pas prononcées pour un sou, tel un fleuve d'encre, s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, dévoilant mes jambes tannées naturellement et montées sur les escarpins que Shakky-sama m'a offerts il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Alors que je me rapproche de plus en plus de la salle principale, bercée dans une douce lumière tamisée, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille morte prête à s'envoler sous le souffle impétueux et lunatique du vent.

Débouchant enfin dans le bar, je me faufile derrière le comptoir avant de préparer les commandes que prends Shakky. Elle n'en a pas l'air, mais cela lui fait du bien que je l'aide. Il ne faut pas croire, mais elle n'est plus toute jeune…

« Cla-chan ! Te voilà ! J'aurais préférée te laisser tranquille ce soir, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! Nous avons beaucoup de clients… La soirée va être bien remplie je pense ! »

J'acquiesce avec un semblant de sourire, puis commence à servir les hors la loi venus se désaltérer. La plupart m'ont reconnu, mais d'autres, complètement bourrés, c'est à peine s'ils m'ont remarqué. En tout cas, tant que ceux qui m'ont identifié ne font rien, tout baigne. Sinon, se sera mauvais !

J'amène une bière à un jeune homme, ressemblant plus à un adolescent qu'à un truand cruel, je me demande bien si je me dois de lui servir à boire. Il semble avoir à peine 17 ans ! C'est un gamin, bordel de nouilles pas fraîches !

Shakky me confirme par un geste que je peux lui donner sa boisson alcoolisée, c'est un habitué. Je continue alors ma danse entre les clients, me dirigeant toujours plus vers le jeune homme. Me penchant pour poser sa chope de bière blonde, un détail me frappe de plein fouet, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma douleur et ma peine.

Ses yeux, ce sont les mêmes… Mêmes nuances tout aussi profondes les unes que les autres, mêmes ombres charmeuses s'y reflétant avec grâce…

Je me fige instantanément, stupéfaite. Un bruit retentit alors, aussi tranchant qu'un couteau. Il me semble loin, très loin.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? » M'interpelle le jeune.

Il fait apparemment partie de ceux qui ne me connaissent visiblement pas.

« Mademoiselle ! Vous avez lâché ma boisson ! »

Ce n'est qu'alors que je comprends ce qu'est ce bruit de fracas que j'avais entendu il y a quelques secondes. Bredouillant, je retire mon regard de ses iris hypnotisant et file chercher un torchon pour nettoyer le sol.

Le seul verre que j'ai lâché, c'est celui de mon premier service, il y a déjà trois mois. Mais depuis, c'est le premier. Shakky paraît interpellée. Et moi, je le suis tout autant qu'elle. Cette dernière met sa main sur mon épaule, compatissante, avant de me prendre le torchon des mains et d'aller nettoyer à ma place.

Pendant ce temps, et jusqu'à ce que la barmaid m'adresse à nouveau la parole, je suis restée figée, complètement paralysée par mes sentiments. Par ce que je ressens et qui me revient toujours en pleine face alors que je pensais les avoir oubliés et refoulés là où ils seraient impossibles à déterrer.

Mais non, ils ne le sont décidément pas, ces foutus sentiments.

« Que s'est-il passé, Cla-chan ? Me demande affectueusement la barmaid en me conduisant derrière le comptoir.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… J'ai eu une… Une absence... Shakky-sama… Mais merci…»

Elle acquiesce de mauvaise foi, avant de me demander de refaire une bière à cet adolescent. Je dévisage celui-ci et sens son regard sur moi. Le feu me monte aux joues. C'est comme si Ace me regardait.

Alors que je le sers à nouveau en échappant à ses prunelles me rappelant celles d'un certain pyromane, je jette un coup d'œil discret à l'horloge. Il est 23h27. Encore un peu moins de deux heures à tenir et je pourrais enfin finir ma nuit.

_Plus que _deux petites heures à tenir.

Et ma danse à travers les clients du bar recommence.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur tout l'Archipel, éclairé par de petites lanternes dispersées au coin des groves et des rues. L'une d'elle éclairait le _« Bar de l'Arnaque »_, dont l'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale, seul persistaient quelques rayons hasardeux de l'astre lunaire.

Dans une des chambres de l'étage du bar, la barmaid, après avoir eu la certification qu'aucun bruit ne parviendrait de la chambre d'à côté, s'extirpa de l'étreinte puissante de son amant, qui grogna puis se tourna dans le lit, le tout sans se réveiller. Rayleigh tenta dans son sommeil de rabattre son bras sur la taille de Shakky, mais celle-ci se dégagea et sortit de la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le second de Roger était arrivé au bar peu après que Clara ne soit montée se coucher. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs bien senti l'aura qui se dégageait de lui.

La brune descendit dans la pièce principale, sortit un escargophone à son effigie d'un tiroir et s'assit précautionneusement sur une banquette avant de composer un numéro.

La première sonnerie retentit, cassant le silence pesant régnant jusqu'alors en maître dans la pièce.

Deux sonneries, trois sonneries…

Ce n'est qu'au bout de la septième que quelqu'un décrocha.

« Hum… Allô ? Fit une voix endormie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Bonjour, Marco. »

À en juger l'expression de stupeur de l'appareil animalier surmonté d'une coiffure ressemblant à s'y méprendre avec un ananas, on pourrait facilement en déduire que le vis-à-vis de la barmaid était bien réveillé, rien qu'à avoir reconnu la voix de la grande brune.

« Shakky-san ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, mais il me semble que tu ne poses pas la question à la bonne personne.

\- Cla-chan ne va pas bien ?

\- Non, non, ironisa-t-elle. Sinon pourquoi m'évertuerais-je à t'appeler à trois heures du matin ? »

L'escargophone fit une drôle de moue, avant que la voix encore endormie du Phoenix ne s'élève dans l'air.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Votre présence lui manque beaucoup, horriblement. Et ce n'est pas avec un vieux couple de loups de mers qu'elle sera heureuse… Rétorqua la barmaid.

\- Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je ne me souvenais pas te savoir mariée à Rayleigh, Shakky-san. C'est pas que vous n'allez pas ensemble, mais plutôt que j'imaginais Rayleigh rester un coureur de jupons toute sa vie.

-Eh, bien, petit Phoenix, il faut croire qu'il a trouvé la motivation pour arrêter ! Rit Shakky, avant de prendre une nouvelle cigarette et de se parer d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Mais dis-moi, Shakky-san. Tu parles de _nos _présences ?

\- Pas exactement, petit Phoenix. En particulier celle de Poing Ardent. Il semble avoir pris une place importante dans la vie de la mistinguette, à tel point que cela l'effraie au plus haut point. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ressent de plus en plus l'aura démoniaque de l'Arme Antique. »

Le silence lui répondant, elle continua, incité par celui-ci.

« _Il_ passera bientôt à l'action. Le mental de la petite Clara est fragilisé. Si elle ne se bat pas, _il_ ne fera qu'une bouchée d'elle…

\- Tu sais ce que nous avons convenu, Shakky-san. Je fais confiance à Rayleigh. Mais n'hésitez pas si les choses tournent mal. Rétorqua le blond.

\- En es-tu sûr ? C'est que…

\- Oui, Shakky-san. Dans la lettre adressée à Rayleigh, toutes les instructions sont données si jamais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. C'est malheureux, mais nous n'aurons pas le choix. S'_il _parvient à s'emparer d'elle, c'est terminé.

\- J'en suis bien consciente, petit Phoenix. Mais je l'aime bien, cette mistinguette. Au fait, avez-vous appris pour sa prime ? S'enquit alors la barmaid.

\- Oui, nous avons lu l'article dans le journal, nous sommes fiers d'elle, Père en particulier. Pour une première prime, c'est déjà beaucoup, si on compare à certains pirates. Ace était tout euphorique en voyant l'affiche sur le journal, dit lui, elle sera contente. Renchérit Marco, mystérieux.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, petit Phoenix. En tout cas, si les choses se déroulent bien, faites la revenir sur le Moby Dick le plus rapidement possible. Ne la détruisez pas plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Et elle raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie. Alors qu'elle se levait, la brune sursauta vivement en sentant un souffle chaud sur sa nuque et deux bras puissants l'entourer fébrilement.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda la barmaid tandis que le second de Roger l'embrassait tendrement sur son épaule dénudée.

\- Non, je ne dormais que d'un œil.

\- Réflexe de vieux loup de mer ? Souffla Shakky en souriant.

\- Certainement. »

L'ancienne pirate de l'ère de Roger se lova un peu plus contre son amant.

« Je devais l'appeler. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Shakky. De toute façon, nous nous devions de le contacter en cas d'extrême nécessité. Avec cette Arme Antique qui lui rode autour et qu'elle _entend _de plus en plus jour après jour, tu te devais de le prévenir que bientôt, nous connaîtrons le dénouement de tout ceci.

\- Humm… Soupira-t-elle en remontant à l'étage, accompagné de l'artisan en revêtement.

\- Mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Shakky, nous n'aurons pas à hésiter si les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. »

* * *

« Viens… »

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Je me trouve dans mon monde intérieur. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fous là ?

« Allez Clara ! Viens… Rejoins-moi ! »

Me tournant vers l'origine de la voix, je me relève vivement. L'espèce de trou noir. Il semble se dégager de lui une aura mystérieuse qui me force à m'en approcher…

« C'est bien ma belle ! » Susurre la voix mielleuse.

De l'autre côté du passage, des yeux vairons brillent dans l'obscurité ambiante. Ils m'hypnotisent. Comme sur le Moby Dick. Sauf que là-bas, j'avais encore la force de lutter. Plus maintenant.

Je m'avance contre ma volonté vers l'antre noire et ténébreuse, mains tendues en avant, comme si elles voulaient passer de l'autre côté… Je ne comprends que trop tard mon erreur. Mes mains ont touché le passage, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour éviter ça.

« Enfin ! Enfin je vais te soumettre à ma volonté ! Donne-moi les pleins pouvoirs ! » Rit diaboliquement l'Arme Antique, sous forme d'une ombre entourée de volutes de fumée noire en dépassant le trou noir, qui prend de l'ampleur, alors que l'être de noirceur s'infiltre dans mon monde intérieur.

Je recule vivement, plus hypnotisée pour un sou. Je suis juste terrifiée et estomaquée. Ray-sama avait beau eu me prévenir qu'_il _n'hésiterait pas à tenter de s'emparer de mon esprit lorsque le mien sera fragilisé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'_il _agirait aujourd'hui.

Et malgré tout ce temps, je sais juste que c'est une Arme Antique. Mais laquelle ? Dans notre monde, nous connaissons seulement Poséidon, alias la Princesse Sirène Shirahoshi, et Pluton, qui serait –on le suppose- un vaisseau de guerre capable de réduire à néant des îles entières et dont les plans ont été détruits par Franky.

J'ai le nom de la dernière Arme sur le bout de la langue. Autant être fixée tout de suite.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix qui dérailla avant la fin.

\- Moi ? Fais donc preuve d'un peu de jugeote ! Réplique l'être de noirceur d'une voix suave. Je suis celui qui voit et qui sait tout… Et comme tu le remarqueras, _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps que ton esprit soit en mesure de se soumettre à moi, à ma volonté et à mon pouvoir destructeur… Et ce jour, il est enfin arrivé ! » Ricane-t-il machiavéliquement.

D'un bond, je m'écarte et empoigne fermement mes armes, censées se trouver sur moi. Oui, censées. Car elles n'y sont pas. Et merde. Alors que je panique en m'écartant le plus possible de « _La Chose »_, celle-ci se transforme en un jeune homme, mais je ne distingue pas son visage, caché par sa grande cape noire. Seul ses grands yeux vairons, l'un d'un bleu semblable au mien et l'autre d'un rouge sang, ressortent dans l'obscurité ambiante.

J'en ai pas l'air, mais je flippe à mort.

« Et qui te dis que je vais me laisser faire ?! Je m'écrie en évitant une attaque qui se dirigeait vers mon estomac.

\- C'est évident que tu n'as pas le mental assez fort pour me vaincre ! Tu es blessée, fragilisée psychologiquement… Tu es amoureuse, mais tu ne sais pas quels sont les sentiments de Portgas ! Ça me paraît pourtant clair, humaine ratée !

\- Je me battrais !

\- Tu es _faible, _femelle insignifiante. Tu ne m'opposeras pas grande résistance, et j'en aurais vite terminé avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas _faible_ ! » Tonnais-je, remontée.

_Il _disparaît l'espace d'un instant de ma vision, pour surgir derrière moi. Un coup de pied me fait voltiger quelques mètres plus loin. J'atterri douloureusement, avant de cracher une gerbe de sang et de m'appuyer sur mes coudes, dans l'espoir vain de me relever.

Jouons la carte de l'ignorance.

« Mais qui es-tu _réellement_ ? Je sais pas moi… Un fantôme ? Ou peut-être la mort ? »

Je sais parfaitement que c'est une Arme Antique, mais je veux des explications plus concrètes, et vite.

« Je sais pertinemment que tu sais qui je suis, mais je vais tout de même te répondre, sale humaine. Je suis pire que tout ce que tu me décris… La mort hein ? Je causerai _la tienne_. Rit-il avec un sourire diabolique. Mais plus décemment, je porte le doux nom _« d'Uranus l'Omniscient »_, je suis ce que vous, misérables humains, appelez les _« Armes Antiques du Siècle Oublié » _! Je suis un démon, oui, un démon de l'ancien monde ! »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Uranus… Je me disais aussi que j'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

Et à part ça, je me suis faites griller… En même temps, il dit bien être omniscient, non ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il en veut à ma vie, donc on va tâcher de se défendre par n'importes quels moyens.

Ok ?

* * *

Dans le bar, Rayleigh et Shakky venaient tout juste de se recoucher après que la barmaid ait passé un appel au Commandant de la Première Flotte de Barbe Blanche. Alors que les deux anciens pirates dormaient paisiblement, le second de Gol D. Roger fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, avant d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux.

Autour de lui, l'air était lourd, tel un fardeau reposant douloureusement sur ses épaules. Son amante le ressentit elle aussi car elle s'assit dans les draps, se tournant vers Rayleigh qui, tâchant de faire le vide dans son esprit, avait fermé ses yeux noirs, se concentrant le plus possible pour détecter une présence inhabituelle aux alentours, sondant les lieux mentalement.

« Que se passe-t-il, Rayleigh ? Demanda la grande brune, préoccupée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr mais l'air s'est considérablement alourdi depuis quelques minutes… J'ai peur que ce soit… »

L'étrange présence qu'il connaissait pourtant bien venait de l'intérieur du bar. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans l'habitation, aucun client… Ouvrant subitement les yeux, il comprit alors. Et c'était pas bon.

« Merde… Clara ! »

Le second de Roger courut jusqu'à la chambre de Clara, avant d'enfoncer la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Pas la peine de toquer, il savait pertinemment ce qui était en train de se passer, malheureusement.

« Cla-chan ! » S'écria alors la barmaid en voyant le corps de la jeune fille, allongée sur lit.

Celui-ci tressautait, prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Des convulsions, pour faire simple.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Shakky, sachant pourtant la réponse.

\- Exactement la même chose qu'à Roger, il y a de cela environ 30 ans… »

La barmaid, se retournant alors doucement, lui chuchota :

« Uranus ? »

Rayleigh acquiesça, le regard sombre. S'agenouillant devant la jeune femme, il secoua énergiquement la tête.

« J'aurais dû lui dire, lui expliquer.

\- Maintenant, il est un peu tard pour les regrets et pour culpabiliser, Rayleigh. »

D'un coup, la jeune femme rousse s'arqua dans sa convalescence qui n'en était pas vraiment une, avant que les deux arrivants ne voient une tâche rouge s'agrandir sur sa jambe droite.

« On ne peut pas l'aider de quelques manières qui soient ? Fit alors la brune en prenant la main de Clara.

\- Non, répondit Rayleigh en posant sa main sur le front de la rousse. Uranus m'empêche d'accéder à son monde intérieur. Je pourrais forcer, mais je la tuerai.

\- Donc, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre le dénouement du combat… Mais si… Et si c'est lui qui gagne ? »

Après un énième soupir, le second de Roger sortit péniblement de sa poche un revolver, qu'il chargea par la suite au granit marin.

« Si Uranus gagne, le monde devra subir la vengeance sans nom « _d'Uranus l'Omniscient »_. Quand il aura accompli son triste dessein, détruisant tout lien quelconque sur ceux qui l'ont asservi et réduit à néant durant le _« Siècle Oublié »_, la vie sur Terre n'aura plus lieux d'être, et le monde pourrait sombrer dans le chaos… Commença Rayleigh.

\- Et si c'est le cas, personne ne rechapera à Uranus. N'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Shakky.

\- Exactement. Nous ne devrons donc pas hésiter un seul instant.

\- Mais… Cla-chan…

\- Pour l'Arme, son corps n'est qu'un réceptacle. La Clara que nous connaissons sera morte à l'instant où son esprit sera manipulé par Uranus. »

La barmaid souffla, baissant les yeux et serrant dans ses mains celles de Clara. Il avait raison, bien malheureusement. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre, alors qu'à l'intérieur du corps gracile de la rousse, un combat faisait rage.

Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer, encore et toujours.

* * *

« Avant que tu ne me poses une question stupide, femelle ratée, je sais que tu connais certaines choses sur ma petite personne.

\- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Répliquais-je avec hargne en me désistant sous lui, l'empêchant de me faire toucher à l'épaule par sa… Faux ?

\- C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisie, voyons ! Je te rappelle être omniscient… je sais tout, je vois tout ! Tu n'es pas de ce monde, pauvre femelle ratée ! Tu connais en partie l'avenir, et parviens à me percevoir… Peu de personne ont un mantra assez élevé pour réussir cela… »

Je déglutis en lui envoyant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui le fait voler quelques mètres plus loin, me permettant de reprendre un bon appui sur mes pieds et de souffler pendant deux microsecondes avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge.

« Je ne suis même pas étonné de voir que tu me crois !

\- Bien sûr que je te crois, Démon ! M'écriais-je en bloquant son poing pour lui envoyer le mien dans son ventre. De là où je viens, puisque tu m'as perçu à jour, nous savons que les Armes Antiques existent réellement et qu'elles peuvent détruire des îles entières !

\- Tu n'es pas aussi crédule que tous tes confrères insignifiants, au moins ! Cela me sera bien utile par la suite ! Mais vois-tu, femelle ratée, dans ton véritable monde, vous l'ignorez, mais nous ne pouvons être détruit… Nous, les Démons de l'Ancien Temps ! Mais à cause de vous, misérables vers ! Siffla-t-il haineusement, trois d'entre nous sont condamnés à servir votre sale race en tant qu'Arme pour le restant de notre vie, car vous avez malheureusement réussi à nous priver de notre enveloppe charnelle !

\- Mais vous vous êtes échappés, il y a huit cent ans ! Finissais-je, essoufflée, en imaginant une barrière de fluide combatif pour ne pas que son attaque m'atteigne.

\- Exactement ! Mais nous sommes faibles… Extrêmement faibles… » Chuchote-t-il en bondissant sur moi.

La barrière mentale n'a pas marché ! Dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pas dû me concentrer assez, et voilà le résultat !

D'un bond, il me plaque au sol, avant de tenter d'abattre sa faux sur moi, qui tourne la tête au dernier moment pour éviter de me faire trancher comme du beurre. Je n'ai pas d'armes, je vais vite finir par mourir si ça continue comme ça !

Et ça se dit faible, il se fout littéralement de ma gueule !

« Arrête ton baratin ! » Je crie, tentant de me dégager.

J'y parviens d'un coup de hanche, me retrouvant par la suite au-dessus de lui. J'essaie de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il se contente d'esquiver. Sautant, je m'éloigne le plus possible de l'Arme Antique qui se relève également et marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Je dois admettre que tu te débrouille bien, même très bien, alors que ta stupeur est on ne peut plus visible… C'est un atout qui me servira par la suite ! » S'écrie le Démon aux yeux vairons en fonçant vers moi, pied levé, prêt à m'asséner un coup violent.

Que je me prends d'ailleurs en plein ventre, me faisant voltiger avant d'atterrir douloureusement sur quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un énorme rocher. Le bruit d'une côte qui se fracture résonne en moi pendant quelques instants.

Je suis mal barrée, mais alors vraiment très mal barrée de chez mal barrée !

Me relevant avec difficulté, je me tiens les côtés. Je souffre atrocement, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il va sûrement m'infliger dans peu de temps. Allez Clara, on se reprend !

Je commence à courir vers lui, je dois être tout sauf crédible.

Mais on s'en fout.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi es-tu dans _ma_ tête ?

\- Allez, essaies de deviner ! Répond-t-il avec fourberie.

\- Répond moi, Démon ! Criais-je en lui décochant un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qu'il évite d'ailleurs et atterrit plus loin sur ses jambes, reprenant un bon appui.

\- Je te croyais un peu plus intelligente que ça, sale femelle ratée ! Ma présence dans ton esprit est pourtant évidente ! Étant donné que je ne suis plus qu'un esprit errant, j'ai donc besoin de me réintégrer dans un corps, pour que je puisse enfin me servir de toutes mes capacités ! Une fois que j'aurai détruit ton âme et que ton corps me servira, enfin je serai libre de mes actions ! J'anéantirai la race humaine pour tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir et libérerai mes frères ! » Rit-il avec démence.

Ok. Il veut prendre possession de mon corps. Ce que m'a raconté Ray-sama est totalement vrai. Je commence à paniquer, mais j'essaie de ne pas le montrer. L'aura qui se dégage de l'Arme me cloue sur place, c'est complètement dingue. Celle-ci déborde de haine, de rage… Et dans tout ça, je n'ai aucun moyen de défense. Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir. S'il me tranche avec sa faux, s'en est fini de moi.

« Pourquoi _mon _corps plutôt que celui d'un autre ? Qu'ai-je de particulier ?

\- Bonne question, remarqua-t-il. La réponse est ce qu'il y a de plus simple, tu es parvenue à me _sentir _! Ton mantra est très élevé, et c'est ce que je recherche… »

Bon, qu'est-ce que mon fluide perceptif viens faire là ? Et pour répondre à ma question muette, il poursuit.

« Certains humains ne peuvent _percevoir_ ma présence. Si je tente de m'emparer de leurs corps, ceux-ci se décomposeront dans l'immédiat, faute de pouvoir supporter mes pouvoirs. Mais toi tu es jeune, en forme physiquement et fragilisée moralement… Ton petit corps fera un parfait réceptacle ! »

Je déglutis en reculant prudemment. Le Démon tourne autour de moi. Il prépare quelque chose, c'est sûr !

« Mais tu vois, pour réussir à prendre le contrôle du corps, je dois en premier charmer l'âme qui y réside ! Celle-ci va _percevoir_ mon esprit et me faire une place de plus en plus grandissante dans son mental… Jusqu'à ce que cette âme s'enlise dans les ténèbres et cède sous mon charme, me léguant son corps et son esprit, devenant ainsi mon réceptacle !

\- Sauf que tu n'as pas réussi avec moi ! Je continue, voyant où il veut en venir.

\- Exactement ! Ton corps, je vais le prendre, oui, mais par la force ! Éclate-t-il d'un rire fou. Cette chasse est exaltante, comme je les aime ! »

Il fonce vers moi, j'évite son attaque d'un roulé boulé, jusqu'à sentir une vive douleur s'échapper de ma joue gauche. Ma main remonte lentement à celle-ci, et la retire toute poisseuse.

Du sang.

Je déglutis à nouveau.

La situation ne peut pas être pire, je suis désarmée dans mon monde intérieur, avec aucun moyen d'en sortir et de dissiper les ténèbres s'échappant du passage par lequel Uranus est entré, ceux-ci envahissant tout l'espace de mon monde intérieur.

Le Démon tourne autour de moi, prenant de la vitesse. Je ferme les yeux brièvement, avant de ressentir très nettement sa présence, où qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse. Le fluide perceptif mène mes mouvements et mes décisions.

Il saute sur ses bras et fait tournoyer ses jambes, que je distingue à peine à cause de la vitesse. Mais je les _sens._ C'est encore mieux ! J'évite souplement les coups portés sur ma personne en sautant dans tous les sens telle une féline, alors qu'Uranus s'évertue à me toucher sans pour autant y parvenir.

Sans prévenir, il fonce sur moi et me touche à l'épaule, d'où du sang s'écoule de la plaie. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ma bouche.

« Tu as beau avoir un mantra élevé comme tu viens de m'en faire une démonstration, tu n'es pas assez attentive à ce qui t'entoure… Tu comptes trop sur tes yeux ! » Susurre une voix derrière moi.

Et merde ! J'ai baissé ma garde… D'un coup de pied dans l'estomac, il m'envoie valdinguer assez brutalement. J'atterrie douloureusement sur le dos en crachant du sang. Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Il m'a cassé au moins deux côtes le con !

« Tiens, tu n'es apparemment pas assez rapide non plus… »

Je tente de me relever mais il m'en empêche, me donnant un nouveau coup de pied qui me fait tomber le ventre. Je m'écroule en gémissant de douleur et d'effarement. Puis c'est un cri qui retenti quand il me frappe dans l'estomac avant de s'asseoir tranquillement sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant le métal frais sur ma jugulaire, bien en vue maintenant qu'il me maintient le crâne en arrière. Je gesticule sous lui, cherchant en vain à me libérer de son emprise malheureusement bien trop forte pour moi.

Je refuse de perdre ! C'est tout simplement impossible…

« C'est bien dommage, je pensais que tu serais plus difficile que cela à attraper ! Je suis déçu. Mais apparemment, c'est déjà la fin, mais ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que ceux que tu as aimés, en commençant par Portgas, aient une mort rapide ! »

Non… Je ne peux pas perdre ! Pas maintenant… Ace… S'il venait à mourir, je ne m'en remettrai pas ! Et il en est de même pour Père, Marco, Thatch, Izou et tous les autres ! Et que dira Rayleigh, lui qui a placé ses espérances en moi ?! Et Shakky, qui est devenue ma presque mère…

Ray-sama m'a toujours dit que si mon mental est en symbiose parfaite avec mon corps, je parviendrais à tout. Un combat, c'est une question de mental. Si celui-ci défaille et commence à douter, le corps suit forcément, et c'est la fin.

Mais je suis dans _mon _monde intérieur, j'y fais ce que je veux… Ray-sama m'a appris à y faire interagir des objets, et même à le faire entrer dans mon monde intérieur. Et ça, ce foutu Démon de mes deux que j'ai pas ne l'a sûrement pas envisagé…

« Je ne perdrai pas… » Tonnais-je, la voix rauque en rouvrant les yeux.

Je vois la lame de sa faux s'approcher de moi, avant qu'il ne retienne son coup final pour exploser d'un rire dément.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Cla-chan ! Tu as déjà perdu voyons ! Quand tu auras passé l'arme à gauche, passe le bonjour à Gol D. Roger de ma part !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Cla-chan ! » Je gronde, appelant intérieurement mes deux armes.

D'un coup, Uranus écarquille ses yeux vairons en voyant foncer sur lui mon poignard. Je profite de sa stupeur pour lui décocher un coup de genoux dans le thorax puis un uppercut qui le fait voler sur plusieurs mètres.

M'enlevant de son emprise, je récupère l'Ensorceleuse en même temps que je pointe mon revolver vers lui.

« Mais comment…?! Articule-t-il en se massant le cou, devenu rouge après mon coup.

\- Ici, je suis dans _mon _monde intérieur, Démon ! Tant que j'ai le mental pour me défendre, tu n'arriveras à rien ! Tu ne peux pas parasiter cet endroit si j'ai le mental pour t'en empêcher ! » Criais-je en ajustant mon revolver pour qu'il soit pointé entre ses deux yeux.

Autour de nous, les ténèbres qui avaient pris place dans mon monde intérieur se dissipent peu à peu. Son emprise doit faiblir, il ne devait visiblement pas s'attendre à ce que je reprenne un aussi grand avantage.

« Mais tu sais quoi, misérable vermine, peu importe ! Continue Uranus en brandissant sa faux vers moi d'un air enragé. Mes années d'expériences vont te détruire, pauvre femelle ratée ! »

Le combat débute, coups contre coups, parades contre parades, poignard contre faux, coups de pieds contre coups de poings et inversement. J'ai préféré ranger mon revolver, il me sert plus pour les combats éloignés que rapprochés.

Les attaques pleuvent et les parades continuent de s'enchaîner.

« Tu continues à te battre ? Je suis étonné devant tant de détermination de ta part, Cla-chan. Fit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot, évitant une droite de ma part.

\- Je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

\- À quoi bon ?! Pourquoi faire ?! Tu es une anomalie de ce monde, Cla-chan, ne l'oublie pas ! Une simple spectatrice…

\- Tais-toi ! Criais-je en me baissant pour éviter son coup de pied.

\- Ces gens te blâment pour ta liberté, veulent te voir exécutée, toi qui empêche la « Justice » de faire son boulot, ces Dragons Célestes qui vous prennent pour des moins que rien et ne respectent pas la valeur d'une vie… Pourquoi se battre pour eux ?

\- Je me fiche d'eux ! Criais-je en parant sa faux de ma lame

\- Je les détruirai si tu te laissais faire ! Tu n'es pas tentée ? Ne veux-tu donc vraiment pas être mon réceptacle ? C'est pourtant là un honneur que je te fais ! Poursuit l'Arme Antique d'un ton mielleux pour mieux m'amadouer.

\- Je ne serai jamais ton réceptacle pour servir ton dessin diabolique ! Met-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! »

Le Démon s'éloigne de moi, nous restons tous deux sur nos gardes. Je sens le coup final approcher, et c'est soit ça passe, soit ça casse.

« Tu n'es qu'un obstacle à ma victoire, une foutue crétine un peu trop optimiste que je vais m'empresser de tuer ! Cracha Uranus en brandissant son arme, enragé.

\- Je ne mourrai pas de ta main ! M'exclamais-je alors avec toute la détermination dont je peux faire preuve. Je ne mourrais que pour voir Père devenir le Seigneur des Pirates !

\- Ce vieux croûton est encore en vie, et en plus de ça, tu fais partie de son équipage ! Mes premières victimes sont toutes choisies…

\- Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! Je gronde en m'élançant vers lui.

\- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu me battes ! »

Le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant résonne dans mon monde intérieur, puis nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre en se croisant. Le silence qui règne en maître a quelque chose de pesant.

Le son tranchant d'une lame qui se casse me sort de ma stupeur. Mes yeux se baissent vers l'Ensorceleuse, en espérant que ce ne soit pas ma lame qui s'est brisée. Mais non, elle est intacte, ses reflets rouges se propageant dans l'espace, doux avertissement de mort.

Mais alors… Ça veut dire que…

Je me retourne vivement vers Uranus, tombé au sol, sa faux cassée en deux dans ses mains pâle comme la mort. J'ai gagné. Il a perdu.

« Non… Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ta détermination ne peut pas être plus forte que la mienne… Toutes ces années d'expériences balayées par un simple coup… Murmure-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux vairons.

\- Il faut croire que si, Démon ! M'écriais-je en fonçant sur lui avant de mettre mon poignard sur sa jugulaire.

\- C'est bon, tu as gagné… » Grince-t-il entre ses dents tout en lâchant les deux bouts de sa faux.

Il se dégage de moi et se relève, les mains levées en signe de paix, avant de me demander de baisser mes armes, tendues vers lui pour éviter tout acte défavorable envers ma petite personne. J'abaisse mon revolver ainsi que mon poignard tout en gardant un œil sur Uranus.

Mes jambes ne me supportent plus, je suis éreintée, exténuée. Tombant à genoux et soufflant comme pas possible, je le vois avancer vers moi.

« Que fais-tu ? Demandais-je soudainement, dubitative, mais aussi prise de doute. Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Ne t'ai-je pas vaincu ?

\- Je ne peux plus partir, ma Reine… » Fit-il en soufflant.

Je sens dans ses deux derniers mots de la haine et de l'hypocrisie. Je déteste cette sensation.

« Et donc ? Continuais-je, vexée de ne pas avoir eu une réponse correcte.

\- Et donc à présent et jusqu'à ce que tu meures, je ferai partie de toi, mes connaissances seront tiennes, mes compétences te serviront. Entend la voix de toutes choses, discerne les, sens les, ma Reine. » Fit-il en plaçant ses doigts fins et aussi pâles que la mort sur mes tempes.

Pour ponctuer les propos de l'Arme Antique, une douleur lancinante me vrille l'esprit. Je me contorsionne en criant, puis m'effondre au sol dans un bruit mat et sourd. Trop d'informations, trop de choses.

La douleur est insoutenable, insupportable, horrible, omniprésente et inévitable... C'est une tornade d'informations qui ne cesse d'accroître en moi. Elle prend de l'ampleur et devient incontrôlable, elle me balaie de l'intérieur avec fureur…

* * *

Et voilà mes sushis ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir rebuté avec la longueur de ce chapitre, mais tout ce que je voulais y faire apparaître est très important donc ça a donné ce chapitre de plus de 6,800 mots !

Donnez moi vos avis, dites moi ce qui vous intrigue, ce que je peux améliorer, bref, tout ça quoi ! :) et ne vous en faites pas, vous allez adorer le nouvel ami à Clara, j'en suis persuadée ! :) Et si vous avez des questions sur l'Arme Antique, d'où vient son nom, ses pouvoirs ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, je serai ravie de vous expliquer ma théorie là-dessus ! X3 Alors dites moi tout ça par PM, je ne mords pas ! ;)

N'hésitez pas à tabasser le bouton review ! X) Si on atteint les 150 reviews avec ce chapitre, je vous décerne la médaille des meilleurs revieweurs. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas que celui qui poste le 150ème commentaire aura un cadeau ! X) AU fait, ceux qui ont déjà commenté le chapitre 18 peuvent le refaire en mettant un com sans leur compte, mais indiquez moi qui vous êtes quand même !

Hug,

La Reine des poissons-sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés, (merci à Ic'ilver de m'avoir trouvé ce surnom, très pompeux d'ailleurs, non ?! X3)

Reviews et ananas, j'vous aime putin !


	19. ARC-2 Chapter 9

Hey hey hey les sushis ! Bien ou bien en ces grandes vacances ? Moi j'ai de la chance, où j'habite, la température est déjà moins chaude que la semaine dernière ! X)

Et surtout, *roulements de tambour digne du plus grand spectacle de cirque du monde* Je vous donne à tous la médaille des meilleurs revieweurs ! :) Z'êtes trop fort quoi ! XD J'ai atteint les 150 reviews grâce à vous ! :3

Bon, je ne vous embête pas plus, on se retrouve en bas ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews des gentils anonymes ! **

Luxie : Contente que tu aimes son nom ! Oui, je l'ai emprunté à une super auteure qui était d'accord ! ;) Beaucoup de gens on été surpris à cause de ça, t'inquiète ! Heureusement, il ne va pas la tuer ! :) Tant mieux si tu as eu ta réponse ! ^^ Niveau des séquelles, je sais pas encore, je pense à une en particulier, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse "trop" après :/ Et tu verras petite curieuse ! ;) Sinon, merci de m'avoir signalé des fautes, je les corrigerai, un jour... Merci encore d'avoir posté la 150ème review ! ;) A plus dans les reviews petite Luxie-chan ! N'oublie pas de me dire un thème et des persos pour ton OS ou Drabble ! :)

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à Oda-sama, rien à moi ! Le concept d'Uranus est à minimilie, et les mésaventures de Clara sont inspirées de celles de l'OC de cette charmante auteure ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 9 : Une âme qui se réveille.**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, j'ai l'impression que mon corps flotte, plus léger qu'une simple plume. La sensation plutôt agréable me quitte pour laisser place à celle d'un corps engourdi par la fatigue et le non mouvement.

Cette fois, je me réveille en sursaut. Ma respiration est saccadée, et je me trouve encore dans mon monde intérieur. Celui-ci semble avoir renvoyé les ténèbres dans son endroit d'origine, à savoir l'étrange trou noir, qui à présent ne se trouve plus dans mon champ de vision.

Dans ma tête, c'est le fouillis total. J'ai l'impression de ressentir les présences de toutes les personnes sur cette Terre. Comme quand j'utilise mon Haki de l'Observation, mais en beaucoup plus puissant… J'en ai mal à la tête… Je positionne mes mains sur mes tempes dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur, mais en vain.

« Foutu mal de tête… Soufflais-je difficilement en relevant ma mèche pour la coincer derrière mon oreille.

\- On devient petite nature ? » Rit une voix mielleuse d'où perce toute sa haine.

Me relevant d'un bond, je m'éloigne le plus possible de la voix, provenant du Démon encapuchonné, qui lévite dans l'air, un air de dégoût profond sur son visage, dont je ne distingue que ses grands yeux vairons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là toi ? Grognais-je.

\- Tu as gagné notre combat, tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Me répond Uranus.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu es toujours dans ma tête ! Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches… Jurais-je en faisant la moue.

\- Rassure-toi, ça ne me plait pas non plus d'être soumis à une femelle ratée dans ton genre, mais je dois à présent te servir.

\- Mais je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Barre-toi d'ici ! Laisse-moi tranquille Démon ! Criais-je, tremblant dû à l'effet d'amplification de toutes ces présences qui semblent me hanter.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai juré de servir tous ceux qui me battraient un jour ! » Réplique-t-il, méprisant.

Alors que je m'écroule au sol, prise de nombreux tremblements incontrôlables, je souffle, hypocrite :

« Un Démon qui a le sens de l'honneur ? Pincez-moi, je rêve… Maugréais-je en me rasseyant minutieusement. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Va-t'en, je ne veux pas de ce pouvoir !

\- Je ne peux pas partir. Je suis toi. Tu es moi. Nous sommes liés. Nous sommes un et deux en même temps. Tu fais partie intégrale de moi comme moi je fais partie de toi. A présent que mes pouvoirs sont tiens, le retour en arrière est impossible ! Tu vas devoir faire avec, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Mes mains remontent d'elles-mêmes à mes tempes, là où l'Arme Antique a posé ses mains. Rien que le fait d'appuyer sur celles-ci renforce le mal qui me gêne depuis quelques minutes. Mais dans quel pétrin me suis-je _ENCORE_ fourrée…

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans mon monde intérieur ? Je demande.

\- Cela va bientôt faire neuf jours que tu dors. »

Je sursaute en portant mes mains à ma bouche.

« Neuf jours ? Tant que ça ?

\- Oui, tu as plutôt bien assimilée les informations qui t'ont été transmises par mon pouvoir. Tu as mis quelques jours de plus que mon ancien réceptacle, je suis étonné ! J'aurais pensé que tu mettrais plus de temps pour te remettre de tout ça. J'avais choisi un bon réceptacle, c'est bien dommage que tu m'aies battu…

\- Eh bien tu devras t'y faire ! » Répliquais-je en tirant la langue comme une gamine.

Uranus lève les yeux au ciel pendant que je réfléchis.

« Jusqu'où… Jusqu'où puis-je voir ? » Finissais-je par demander, intriguée.

L'Arme Antique a un petit sourire en coin.

« Jusqu'à loin, très loin. Que ce soit dans une dimension parallèle, spatiale ou temporelle.

\- Comment ça ? Fis-je en me grattant l'arête du nez tout en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeuse.

\- Eh bien si tu arrives à te concentrer parfaitement, le tout en étant en parfaite symbiose avec ce qui t'entoure, ton corps, ton esprit, tu pourras percevoir très nettement la flamme d'un humain situé à des milles de toi. Mais tu pourras également percevoir ces mêmes flammes séparément.

\- Les considérer et les discerner, donc ! Poursuivais-je, commençant petit à petit à comprendre, malgré mon esprit embrouillé.

\- Exactement. En regardant ton prochain dans les yeux, tu pourras avoir accès à son passé et futur proche. Lors d'un combat, tu anticiperas les mouvements de tes adversaires autant de fois que tu le voudras, ayant plus d'une centaine de longueurs d'avances. Fini-t-il en souriant machiavéliquement. Ce que je t'ai donné, ma Reine, c'est l'omniscience. Le plus puissant des pouvoirs qui existe dans ce monde. L'omniscience est un pouvoir infini. C'est dangereux, très dangereux et incontrôlable si on ne sait pas s'en servir.

\- Je vois… Et dis-moi, ton précédant maître, Gol D. Roger, maîtrisait-t-il tout ça ? » Je fais alors, désireuse de voir la réaction de l'Arme Antique.

Uranus éclate de rire avant de se rapprocher doucement de moi, toujours en lévitant.

« Bien sûr ! Je ne suis même pas étonné de voir que tu connais son nom…

\- J'ai de bonnes sources, je les analyse et j'en déduis le reste.

\- Tu as une facilité de déduction, c'est… Incroyable. Compléta Uranus. Mais ne crois pas que je te fais de compliments, c'était le premier et restera le dernier… Mon ancien maître était un génie parmi les hommes, un humain exceptionnel comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Fit-il alors en se parant d'un air rêveur.

\- Pouvait-il se servir de tous tes pouvoirs ? Demandais-je, désireuse d'en savoir plus sur ce grand homme qu'avait été Gol D. Roger.

\- Hélas, non. Au début, il maitrisait à la perfection tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir. Puis il a appris qu'il était porteur d'une maladie incurable, et que ses jours étaient désormais comptés. C'est là que son taux de perception s'est dégradé, mais il est tout de même devenu le plus grand Seigneur des Pirates que la Terre n'a jamais connu. C'est en partie grâce à moi. Fit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés, gardant tout de même une distance respectable entre nous.

\- Pourtant, il a tout de même pu décrypter le Rio Ponéglyphe se trouvant sur Rough Tell… Celui qui décrit la Véritable Histoire… Je le contredis en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Peut-être, mais quand on est un D, ma Reine… On est capable de tout. Mais il faut surtout se montrer fort pour pouvoir supporter le poids de son propre nom. Ceux-là accompliront ce que personne n'a jamais accompli... Le D. provoquera un raz de marée dans ce monde ! » Rétorque l'Arme Antique en souriant malicieusement.

Ce Démon flippant n'a pas tort. Si j'ai bien compris, le père d'Ace a vu ces capacités de perceptions se rétrécir, même si celles-ci étaient en partie fournies par l'Arme Antique. C'est intéressant. Mais malgré tout, il a quand même su déchiffrer le tout dernier Ponéglyphe se trouvant sur l'île supposée du One Piece…

Serais-je moi-même capable de lire ce genre de choses ? Je préfère ne pas connaître la réponse.

Alors que je me triture les méninges à trouver une bonne question au Démon, celui-ci poursuit tout seul, toujours avec cet air rêveur.

« Finalement, il est resté le seul humain auquel j'ai été heureux de léguer mes pouvoirs. Auparavant, j'avais pris pour cible son second, Silvers Rayleigh, celui qui te sert de mentor. Mais Roger est arrivé. C'était un grand homme. Fou, insouciant, charismatique, courageux… Et qui n'avait pas peur de la mort. La liste est encore longue… Mais il était surtout libre. Oui, il était l'homme le plus libre de son ère ! Finalement je n'étais qu'un plus pour lui, pour lui permettre d'accomplir son rêve, sa quête de liberté ! Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de moi… Cet homme-là était naturellement puissant, inspirait la crainte et le respect…

\- Beaucoup d'hommes le respectent inconsciemment, et aimeraient bien être de sa trempe…

\- Il est impossible de ressembler à Roger. Même son rejeton, Portgas D. Ace ne ressemble pas à ce grand Roi déchu. D'ailleurs, je l'ai beaucoup regretté, quand il a pris l'importante décision qui allait changer la face du monde, celle de se rendre à la Marine... »

Au moment où le nom de mon beau brun franchit les lèvres d'Uranus, un frisson incontrôlable me prend, en plus de ceux que je ressens en percevant des milliards de présences. Entendre son nom crée un espoir en moi, celui de le revoir quand je serai devenue plus forte.

Après tout, j'ai promis de ne pas revenir tant que je serai faible. Mais là, ce n'est pas mon corps qui est faible, mais mon cœur. Cette faiblesse est la pire qui soit, elle vous enlise dans les ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'une main bienveillante ne vous en sorte.

Et cette main n'est pas encore tendue vers moi.

Bien malheureusement. Il faut que je me sorte moi-même de cette situation. Avec l'aide d'un Démon psychopathe qui veut anéantir la race humaine, accessoirement.

« Si j'analyse bien ton petit frisson à peine perceptible pour l'œil humain, j'en déduirais que tu aimes v_raiment _Poing Ardent. Tu cours à ta perte, Cla-chan. Tu le sais, rassure-moi ?! Il s'exclame.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Cla-chan ! Montre-moi plutôt le respect que tu me dois, Démon décrépit ! Et puis d'abord, je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui pour le moment. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, si je l'aime ? Grinçais-je alors en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- De un, je ne suis pas un « Démon décrépit », ma Reine… Grommelle-t-il. Et de deux, Roger, c'est comme de la mauvaise herbe. Il est impossible de se débarrasser de son sang ainsi ! J'ai cherché pendant longtemps son rejeton dans South Blue, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Mais depuis que je sais que c'est Poing Ardent, je suis rassuré. La lignée de Roger ne pouvait pas disparaître, c'était impossible. »

Un sourire sadique et intéressé vient fleurir sur son visage, que je ne distingue toujours pas entièrement.

« Si jamais vous faites un gosse ensemble, le croisement sera des plus intéressant… Comme ça, les attributs de Roger ne seront pas perdus avec le temps…

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça bordel de nouilles ? Tu parles d'humains, Démon décrépit ! Pas d'animaux ! M'insurgeais-je.

\- Ce que tu oublies, Cla-chan, fit-il d'une horrible voix mielleuse, c'est que les humains sont les pires animaux qui soit.

\- Tais-toi, ça me fera des vacances ! Et combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas m'appeler ainsi ?! » Lui ordonnais-je avec un regard noir.

Il abandonne avec toujours ce sourire en coin, narquois comme c'est pas permis.

« Et puis, enlève moi cette capuche, parler aux gens que l'on ne voit pas n'est pas très agréable. » Je lui demande en me tournant vers lui.

Il obéit à regret. Je retiens un cri de surprise en découvrant le visage de mon vis à vis. Devant moi se trouve un beau jeune homme qui semble avoir environ 27/28 ans, me dépassant de trois bonnes têtes, il doit faire au moins deux mètres ! Son visage a des traits fins, sa peau est pâle comme la mort, ses cheveux noirs comme les ténèbres, ses lèvres fines et ses yeux vairons, le gauche est d'un bleu semblable au mien alors que le droit est rouge sang, écarlate.

On pourrait facilement l'identifier à un humain de tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, s'il n'y avait pas cette aura maléfique et cruelle qui émanait de lui.

« C'est drôle, je te voyais plus comme un vieillard de plusieurs milliers d'années, à vrai dire… M'étonnais-je avec un sourire.

\- Les Démons de l'Ancien Temps sont immortels, ils peuvent choisir l'âge qui leur convient le mieux, et en changer à tout moment.

\- Si tu n'avais pas eu cette aura diabolique s'émanant de toi et si je t'avais croisé dans la rue, je n'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses être une Arme Antique…

\- Il fut un temps où nous, Démon, avions l'apparence d'être humain de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, la force et les pouvoirs en plus. Les Hommes étaient tous envoûtés par notre charme et notre beauté, dont nous nous servions auparavant pour nous nourrir de leur âme et de leur aura. Entame-t-il, se crispant de plus en plus.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Démon décrépit. Les Hommes, alors sous votre joug, se sont rebellés ?

\- Tout à fait. Ils ont tenté de nous exterminer… Certains d'entre nous, tel que Pluton, ou encore Poséidon, ont été capturé par votre sous race. Elle s'est servie de nous pour nous exploiter en tant qu'Arme. C'est pour cela que nous sommes à présent appelés _« Armes Antiques »_. »

Sous race… Carrément… Il n'y pas de main morte en tout cas ! Il semble haïr les Hommes au plus haut point. C'en est effrayant… Je vais essayer de ne pas trop l'énerver.

« Et les autres, que sont-ils devenus ? L''interrogeais-je après un court silence.

\- Ils ont préféré perdre leur apparence humaine, plutôt que subir le même sort que nous autres. Mais ils ne peuvent rester trop longtemps sous leur forme immatérielle, celle d'esprit, en quelque sorte. Alors, certains Démons, ceux qui en général ne supportent pas l'inactivité, vont se matérialiser sous la forme d'un « Fruit du Démon », prêtant leurs pouvoirs au mangeur du fruit en question. D'autres, comme moi, vont choisir un réceptacle parmi des humains possédant des qualités hors normes et des aptitudes exceptionnelles, et tenter de parasiter son corps et son esprit. »

Je passe ma main sur mon front, d'où perlent quelques gouttes de sueur. Les présences que je perçois par milliards sont toujours présentes, j'ai l'impression que je vais défaillir au moindre pas. Je continue de poser des questions à Uranus, ma soif de connaissances ne connaissant aucune limite, même sous la douleur.

« Et si vous réussissez à prendre le contrôle sur le réceptacle en charmant son esprit, son corps devient ainsi votre nouvelle enveloppe charnelle ! C'est bien ça ?

\- Exactement. Poursuivit-il.

\- Mais si jamais le réceptacle que vous avez choisi de parasiter vous résiste et parvient à se libérer de votre joug en vous battant au duel, vous êtes donc obligé de servir ses intérêts, et cela jusqu'à sa mort ! Continuais-je en serrant les poings et en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas montrer que je souffre à Uranus.

\- Pas la peine de cacher ta douleur, sale femelle ratée ! Je sens que tu as mal, nous pouvons tout de suite passer à l'entraînement, si tu le souhaites...

\- Non, je veux en savoir plus ! Je le contredis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Comme tu veux, sinon, c'est tout à fait ça. Râla-t-il. C'est en effet un risque à prendre, car je ne supporte plus cette vie d'errance… Il faut que je prenne ma véritable forme, et je pourrai alors détruire votre sous race qui a fait tant de mal aux miens. » Termine-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

J'ai des sueurs froides. C'est une utopie, vu les circonstances. Il devra attendre que je meure pour tenter quelque chose. Et étant donné que je ne compte pas mourir tout de suite, il y a encore du chemin à faire.

Uranus pousse une sorte de… Feulement vexé et irrité. Oke… Comme je m'en doute bien, il a des instincts primaires, donc vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère, même s'il me doit une totale obéissance…

Je préfère ne pas raviver des souvenirs peu ragoûtants chez lui et vais détourner la conversation.

« Au fait, pourquoi suis-je toujours dans mon monde intérieur ? Fis-je, le faisant se tourner à nouveau vers moi et abandonner son air malsain qui me donne la chair de poule.

\- Si je te faisais retourner dans le monde réel, tu mourrais. Fâcheux, non ?

\- Plutôt… Mais comment ça se fait ?

\- Tu ne maîtrises pas encore assez mon pouvoir. La preuve, c'est tu dois être submergée par des tonnes d'informations, n'est-ce pas ! Fit Uranus, sûr de lui.

\- Tu as raison, je n'arrête pas de recevoir des quantités astronomiques de données. J'_entends_ des présences, chaque remous des vagues, chaque son…

\- C'est normal, continue-t-il. Tu retourneras dans le monde réel quand tu seras prêt à l'affronter sans tomber. Ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement.

\- Cela veut dire que je suis dans le coma ? M'étonnais-je.

\- On peut dire ça. »

Mer… Credi. Shakky et Rayleigh doivent se faire un sang d'encre pour moi… Ma presque mère était dans le bar quand je suis allée dormir, et Rayleigh est arrivé peu après, j'ai senti son aura, alors que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

« Le temps que tu passeras dans ton monde intérieur dépend de toi, ma Reine… Le pouvoir de la perception infinie n'est pas dur à utiliser, mais il faut en avoir la volonté. Si tu ne l'as pas, tu échoueras.

\- Comment ça, j'échouerai ? Fis-je, complètement paumée.

\- Si tu n'arrives pas à sortir de ton coma, tu mourras.

\- Mais comment dois-je faire ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable… Geignis-je en serrant les poings.

\- C'est pourtant simple, tu dois réussir à réduire tes capacités de perception à leur strict minimum pour pouvoir reprendre conscience. Évidemment, tu pourras ensuite élargir cette capacité en fonction de tes besoins. Pour cela, tu dois apprendre à construire des barrières mentales qui te permettront de limiter ta perception, à présent infinie. »

Ça ressemble énormément à ce que Ray-sama m'a appris à faire lors de nos entraînements, pour m'aider à avoir plus de contrôle sur mon fluide perceptif. Sauf que là, la quantité d'informations à analyser me fait peur. Il va me falloir plus de contrôle, encore et toujours plus.

Ériger de nouvelles barrières autres que celles déjà en place. Des barrières plus solides, qu'il faudra que j'enlève progressivement. Ensuite, il faudra qu'elles puissent filtrer les informations pour n'en garder que le nécessaire et ne pas m'engloutir sous des tonnes de données quelconques.

Ça va me prendre du temps. Et j'ai déjà trop traîné.

* * *

Actuellement, je suis assise en tailleur dans mon monde intérieur, au sommet de ce qui me semble être un gros rocher aplatit de couleur gris anthracite. J'ai les yeux fermés, le dos droit et le souffle court. Je me concentre.

Pourtant, je ne sens aucune amélioration concernant ses foutues barrières. J'ai beau essayer et tenter n'importe quoi pour qu'elles arrivent à contrer toutes les données que je reçois, je tâtonne. Elles ne sont jamais assez performantes pour arrêter le flux d'informations.

Finalement, épuisée, je me laisse tomber au sol en poussant un gémissement irrité.

« J'y arriverais jamais ! Me plaignis-je avec des larmes de crocodiles.

\- Change de mentalité, femelle ratée ! Me crie-t-il avec un air dédaigneux.

\- T'a qu'à m'aider Démon décrépit ! Tu te la coule douce depuis que je suis réveillée ! » Répliquais-je en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

En effet, depuis que je suis sortie de mon inconscience, il préfère m'embêter plutôt que de m'aider. Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Je pense que je devrais lui rappeler que si je ne réussis pas à faire ses barrières, je ne sors pas de mon coma, donc je vais mourir.

Joyeux, vraiment.

Alors qu'il s'amuse à me regarder galérer, je me lève et me dirige vers lui, menaçante, avant de lui mettre mon pied dans sa figure.

« Tu me soûles ! Je m'écrie avec une aura meurtrière, veine battant sur mon front.

\- C'est tellement drôle de te voir ainsi ! » Ricane le Démon décrépit en m'envoyant bouler plus loin.

Je grogne en époussetant mes habits, puis fronce les sourcils en me sentant toute chose alors qu'Uranus est tout joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Je demande, dubitative.

\- J'ai aspiré ta puissance, fait-il le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Fis-je, dégoûtée.

\- Je te rappelle que nous nous nourrissons de votre puissance vitale ! »

Cette fois, il se rapproche de nouveau de moi avant de poser ses deux mains sur mes épaules. Il doit extraire ma puissance vitale grâce à ça… Je m'éloigne alors de lui en enlevant d'un geste rageur ses mains pâles.

« Parasite !

\- Mes pouvoirs sont tiens, alors en contrepartie, il me faut bien de quoi me nourrir ! Corrige-t-il. Et puis cela prouve que nous sommes en parfaite symbiose.

\- Mais je m'en contrefous bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Puisque je te répète que je ne voulais pas de toi et de tes pouvoirs !

\- Tu n'es qu'une ingrate ! Puisque tu ne les voulais pas, il fallait te laisser faire, et nous aurions eu moins de soucis !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Je suis ta soi-disant « Reine », alors respecte moi comme telle ! Tu me fatigues, tu sais… Je ronchonne en croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

\- Tu seras peut-être surprise, très honorable Souveraine, dit-il avec un ton hypocrite, mais je comprends ton grand désarroi. Tu pourrais comprendre le mien. »

Voilà qu'on s'engueule… J'arriverai jamais à ériger ses barrières mentales s'il continue à me pomper l'air ainsi. Surtout que si je n'y arrive pas, bah je meurs quoi !

Je soupire bruyamment.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander, Démon décrépit. Fis-je en me tenant la tête avec mes mains.

\- Je t'écoute, grogne-t-il. Mais je préférerais amplement _« Démon devin omniscient de race supérieure »_.

\- Soit, j'admets en soufflant. Mais parlons plutôt de mon problème. Je sens que je ne suis pas loin du résultat, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il me manque… Quand j'essaie de quitter mon monde intérieur, une force m'y ramène brusquement.

\- C'est parce que les présences en dehors de ton esprit te perturbent, du fait que tu n'as pas érigé tes barrières mentales, qui justement, te serviront à retourner dans le vrai monde. Pourquoi avoir changé de tactique ? Soupire l'Arme en levant les yeux au plafond, dédaigneuse.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'admets en baissant le regard face à celui méchant d'Uranus.

\- Il arrivera bien un jour où tu arriveras à trouver un juste milieu entre utiliser mon pouvoir et savoir le contenir… » Murmure-t-il pour lui-même en s'allongeant, prêt à faire la sieste.

J'ai déjà eu l'impression d'être cantonné à mon monde intérieur lors de mes entraînements avec Ray-sama, lorsque j'utilisais trop mon Haki de l'Observation, très sensible chez moi. Je dois trouver ce qui me perturbe tant au dehors.

Je me déconnecte de tout, laissant mon fluide perceptif _entendre _les voix de certaines personnes. Ces voix sont représentées par des flammes, de différentes formes et tailles suivant la personne.

Celle de Shakky est haute, filiforme, mais tient dans une main. Par contre, celle de ce vieux loup de mer de Rayleigh est minuscule, comme s'il essayait de dissimuler sa présence. J'ai d'ailleurs failli passer à côté de sa flamme. Décidément, il est impressionnant.

C'est étrange me direz-vous, mais lorsque Shanks le Roux est venu, il a d'abord libéré son fluide Royal pour bien épater toute la galerie, puis ensuite, je n'ai presque plus rien ressenti. Je suis sûr qu'il l'avait « caché » pour nous épargner un mal-être quelconque. Mais je ne pensais pas que Ray-sama savait faire ceci… Il a encore beaucoup à m'apprendre, finalement !

Essayant de voir plus loin, je me rends finalement compte que ce ne sont pas les deux seules présences de la barmaid et du second de Gol D. Roger, mais toutes les autres, celles-qui sont sur l'Archipel, et même celles que je peux discerner plus loin.

Je reviens dans mon monde intérieur et me jette sur Uranus en train de faire tranquillement la sieste.

« J'ai trouvé ! Clamais-je en souriant.

\- Mais dégage de là ! Ronchonne l'Arme Antique en me virant de sur lui d'un coup de hanche.

\- T'es méchant ! Boudais-je alors.

\- Eh bien il faudra apprendre à me supporter. » Tranche-t-il, implacable.

Je fais la moue avant de lui expliquer mes impressions.

« Vu que en ce moment, ton pouvoir est « activé » et que je ne peux pas le « désactiver » avant d'avoir construit mes barrières, je reçois beaucoup trop d'informations à analyser en même temps pour le cerveau humain. Donc, ton pouvoir a tout de même des inconvénients.

\- Évidemment ! Siffle-t-il. N'importe quel pouvoir n'est pas infaillible !

\- Ces inconvénients, c'est que par exemple si je me trouve sur une petite île isolée de toute vie, j'aurais moins de difficultés à bâtir mes barrières que si je suis dans un lieu bondé, et par conséquent, revenir à moi.

\- Oui, fini-t-il par admettre.

\- Mais il y a d'autres inconvénients. Plus j'ai d'informations à traiter, donc plus de présences qui m'entourent, plus mon cerveau est englouti sous un flux de données inimaginables et plus ton pouvoir va prendre le dessus pour trier tout ça. Mais la contrainte, c'est que j'aurais beau utiliser ton pouvoir, je ne parviendrais pas à retourner dans le monde réel, étant donné que mes barrières mentales ne seront toujours pas bâties.

\- Tu n'es pas trop idiote, finalement. En même temps, il ne fallait pas être Vegapunk pour le comprendre. » Me raille-t-il.

Cette remarque ne fait que lui apporter mon pied sur sa tête.

« Il faut que je me protège contre le fluide Royal de Rayleigh, c'est lui que me perturbe tant. Même lorsqu'il le dissimule, je le ressens encore très présent. J'ai déjà remarqué que lors de nos entraînements, il laissait son Haki des Rois se répandre et j'étais toute chamboulée. Je l'aurai senti s'il l'avait refoulé. Comme quand Shanks l'a fait…

\- Shanks… Un petit mousse sur l'Oro Jackson, maintenant Empereur. Je me souviens bien de lui, il se faisait du souci pour son Capitaine, s'était mignon. Mais Rayleigh par contre… J'ai essayé de le prendre pour réceptacle, mais il ne s'est jamais laissé faire et j'ai dû abandonner. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent, trop malin, trop doué. Je ne le supporte plus.

\- Il m'a raconté, continuais-je. Ton égo a dû mal le prendre ! Se faire rejeter par un humain…

\- Peuh ! » Crache Uranus en faisant la grimace.

Je souris face à sa mauvaise foi plus qu'évidente.

« Mais revenons-en à moi s'il te plait. Je l'interromps. Il faut donc que j'érige mes barrières pour qu'elles puissent résister au Haki des Rois. Car si elles sont sensibles au flux de données, elles le sont encore plus au fluide Royal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il peut en effet avoir des répercussions sur mon pouvoir. Il perturbe un esprit plus que l'on ne le croit. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle certains réceptacles n'arrivaient pas à se réveiller. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leurs barrières devaient contrer. Mais toi, tu es au courant à présent, donc tu n'as plus qu'à mettre en pratique. » Termine Uranus en souriant.

Je soupire en dodelinant de la tête. Pourquoi m'avoir caché cette information ?

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

-C'était plus drôle de te voir trouver par toi-même… Peut-être que je ferai quelque chose de toi, finalement.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Le remballais-je en lui tournant le dos.

\- Ne te vexe pas voyons…

\- Mais bien sûr, tu n'attends que ça ! Alors maintenant, je ne veux plus rien entendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie réussi. Compris ? À présent que je sais contre quoi mes barrières vont devoir résister, ce sera plus facile de les construire.

\- Comme tu voudras, ma Reine… Finalement, j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de toi... »

Dans ses yeux, un nouvel éclat d'intérêt semble briller.

* * *

Le jour se levait doucement sur l'Archipel Sabaody, éclairant de ses doux rayons la petite chambre de Clara. Rayleigh avait tiré les rideaux pourpres afin de laisser filtrer la lumière à travers le verre propre et translucide, dû à un lavage intensif que Clara avait dû effectuer pour parvenir à enfin voir le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

À présent, il s'était rassit sur sa chaise, celle sur laquelle il veillait la jeune femme pendant des nuits entières, quand il n'allait pas jouer dans les casinos de l'île et se soûler jusqu'au coma éthylique. Il s'avachit sur le lit, la tête à quelques centimètres des mains de la jeune femme rousse.

Finalement, il s'étira, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis porta son attention sur le corps inconscient. Apparemment, Clara était toujours dans son monde intérieur, mais à s'en souvenir, Roger l'avait lui aussi été. Elle avait donc réussi.

Il l'espérait.

Mais malgré cela, déjà deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, plus quelques jours. Roger n'avait été inconscient que six jours. Rayleigh savait qu'il fallait que le réceptacle apprenne à gérer les pouvoirs de l'Arme Antique, de ce que lui avait révélé son Capitaine, mais cela faisait plus du double de son temps d'adaptation… Mais après tout, quand on est un D, on est condamné à ne pas être quelqu'un de _normal_.

Shakky poussa la porte de la chambre qui grinça, achevant le second du Roi des Pirates de se réveiller. Une tasse de café se tenait dans ses mains, un filet de fumée s'en échappait.

« Merci beaucoup Shakky, souffla Rayleigh en l'embrassant sur la joue tandis qu'elle lui donnait la tasse.

\- De rien. Alors ? Du nouveau ?

\- Je ne sens aucune nette évolution… Mais elle l'a vaincu, c'est le principal. Répondit-il en jetant de nouveau un œil au corps alité.

\- Tu es au courant que le petit Phoenix m'a appelé ? Newgate voulait prendre des nouvelles de Cla-chan. Fit la grande brune en effleurant de sa main droite la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux de feu.

\- Oui, je vous ai entendu parler. Que pense-t-il de tout cela ?

\- Il dit qu'il est fier de sa fille et qu'elle a intérêt à se réveiller sinon ça va barder.

\- Je vois… » Fit le vieux pirate d'un rire crispé et nerveux.

Reportant son attention sur Clara, Shakky se tourna de nouveau vers son amant.

« Ne peux-tu vraiment rien faire ?

\- La situation pourrait empirer, je préfère ne rien tenter qui puisse lui nuire. »

La barmaid expira une bouffée de cigarette.

« Donc, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre si je comprends bien.

\- C'est totalement ça… Répondit Rayleigh après avoir hésité.

\- C'est la merde, autant pour elle que pour nous… » Jura la grande brune.

Le second de Gol D. Roger fini son café et se leva finalement, après avoir dit à Shakky qu'il la laissait veiller sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'assit à son tour sur la chaise délaissée par son amant avant de regarder l'horloge. 9h34.

La grande brune se saisit de la main de Clara avant de sentir ses doigts tressauter imperceptiblement. Elle appela Rayleigh, qui arriva en grande pompe, ayant lui aussi senti la jeune femme s'éveiller grâce à son fluide perceptif. Allait-elle enfin se réveiller ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses doigts continuèrent de tressauter discrètement, son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire augmenta. Sa tête bougea de gauche à droite plusieurs fois. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir pour se refermer immédiatement.

Finalement, elle les entrouvrit.

« Shakky, Rayleigh ? » Murmura la jeune rousse aux yeux bleus, la voix faible et pratiquement inaudible.

* * *

Et là on crie tous : ELLE EST RÉVEILLÉE ! X3 Et aussi, POURQUOI T'AS COUPÉ MAINTENANT ! SADIQUE !

Mwéhéhéhé...

**[DÉBUT DE L'HISTOIRE PAS DU TOUT PASSIONNANTE DE MA VIE MAIS QUE JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE LIRE] **Je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui car je ne voulais pas attendre mon retour de vacances pour ça ! :) Je pars dimanche qui vient et reviens le dimanche d'après. Normalement, j'ai la Wifi, mais comme va sûrement faire chaud, je pense pas rester enfermée dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! J'irai plutôt me baigner... Juste pour vous dire que ne vous étonnez pas si je ne réponds pas aux reviews ou même que je ne review tout simplement pas des fictions qui vous appartiennent ! **[FIN ****DE L'HISTOIRE PAS DU TOUT PASSIONNANTE DE MA VIE MAIS QUE JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE LIRE****]**

Bwef, tabassez bien le bouton review, je remercie encore Luxie-chan d'avoir posté la 150ème ! :) Tu auras un bel OS ou Drabble ! 'Fin je l'espère... Dis moi tout dans ta review ma chéwwwwwwwiiiiiieeeeeee ! ^^

A je sais pas quand ! ;) Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dans les reviews ou par PM mes sushis chéwis ! :)

Hug,

Votre auteure dévouée, Reine des poissons-sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés,

Reviews et ananas, j'vous aime putin ! X)


	20. ARC-2 Chapter 10

Boooooooouuuuuuuuu ! Même pas peur ? Bon, tant pis ! Bien ou bien ? Je suis enfin de retour après avoir passé de bonnes vacances, j'espère que c'est le cas pour vous ! En tout cas, je n'en reviens pas, 12 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, vous vous êtes surpassés mes sushis chéris ! Continuez comme ça, vous faites le bonheur de votre dévouée auteure ! X)

Au fait, j'ai oublié de préciser, honte à moi, mais les OS ou drabbles pour remercier vos reviews sont sur cette fiction : **Nakamas.** Allez faire un tour ! Celui que m'avait demandé d'écrire Luxie pour les 150 reviews n'est pas encore posté, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'est pas encore écrit ! (Virgo : Punissez-moi, princesse Luxie ! Moi : Virgo sort de là !)

Hem hem... Bwef, on ne voit pas encore le beau brun de Clara dans ce chapitre, mais on le verra, promis ! Je veux d'abord qu'elle fasse la rencontre des Supernoveas X) D'ailleurs, vous allez sûrement reconnaître le canon de l'épisode 392 dans ce chapitre ! Évidemment, Clara y est intégrée ! :) En gras et italiques, c'est Uranus, et en italique, c'est Clara ! Allez, trêve de bavardages, on se voit en bas !

**Réponses aux reviews des gentils anonymes : **

Guest : Merci pour tous ces gentils compliments ! Le seul fait de savoir que ce j'écris est respectueux du manga magnifique qu'est One Piece me met du baume au cœur ! :) J'espère te voir dans les reviews de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise ! :3

Luxie : Mais de rien voyons ! En espérant de tout mon petit cœur que ce chapitre te plaira ! Encore désolé pour ton OS, j'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire !

SakuranboIchigo : D'abord, merci de tes compliments ! ;) Je comprends que tu sois dubitative du fait de ce changement considérable, mais ne t'en fais pas, ton auteure a trouvé comment résoudre ce problème ! X) Sinon j'aurais pas sauvé Thatch XD Bwef, tu devrais comprendre quelque chose dans la tout dernier paragraphe ! :)

_**Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à Oda-sama ! (Z'avez vu, je fais des rimes XD) **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 10 : Mugiwara no Luffy et ses copains les Supernoveas. **

Trois semaines. Cela va bientôt faire trois semaines que je me suis réveillée. J'ai repris du poil de la bête, en même temps que les entraînements avec Rayleigh. Mais il a mystérieusement disparu depuis une semaine. Finalement, le destin s'arrange pour que tout ne soit pas chamboulé. Dans le manga, il avait disparu depuis environ six mois quand les Mugiwaras se sont rendus sur l'Archipel. Mais vu qu'il a dû s'occuper de mon entraînement…

Le destin fait en sorte qu'il disparaisse quand même. Pendant certes moins de temps, mais c'est tout comme.

En tout cas, Rayleigh m'a appris à contrôler encore plus le pouvoir de ce Démon décrépit avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la nature, et je ne m'en sors maintenant pas trop mal, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour contrôler totalement le pouvoir d'Uranus. Parfois, alors que mes barrières mentales n'étaient pas parfaitement immunisées contre trop d'informations, il m'arrivait de sortir du bar et de faire un malaise presque immédiatement.

Maintenant, ça va mieux. Mais j'ai perdu mon ancien niveau concernant le physique.

Je le retrouverai, avec du temps, mais j'y arriverai, j'en suis certaine. Car après tout, d'après le second de l'Oro Jackson, j'ai eu trois côtes cassées, un poumon perforé, des gros bleus partout et pas mal d'égratignures. Mais j'avais aussi perdu de la masse musculaire, faute d'être restée allongée trop longtemps. Je récupère peu à peu, les jours passant doucement, au gré de mes entraînements.

Au niveau de mon corps, je ressens de nettes transformations. Je me suis affinée, j'ai pris du muscle même. Ma poitrine est toujours comme avant, mais ça je m'en fiche pas mal ! De toute façon, elle n'aurait fait que de me gêner lors des combats si elle aussi avait évolué. J'ai des petites cicatrices un peu partout, dont une presque horizontale qui se situe sur ma joue droite, descendant sur environ deux centimètres vers mon nez, et une autre verticale cette fois-ci, se tenant sur mon flanc gauche, d'une longueur d'environ vingt centimètres. À vrai dire, elles ne me dérangent pas tant que ça.

L'Arme Antique se porte comme un charme, mais j'ai encore du mal à m'habituer à ses nombreuses appellations, car ce Démon décrépit prend un malin plaisir à m'humilier par ses remarques acerbes à chaque fois que je fais quelque chose. Avant, je n'arrivais à lui répondre qu'en parlant à voix haute, mais il m'a appris à lui répondre par la pensée. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire ça. Certes, je sursaute encore lors de ses continuelles interruptions, mais au moins je ne rougis plus devant Shakky en lui répondant à voix haute.

J'avais vraiment l'impression que l'on me prenait pour une folle, où une schizophrène. De toute façon, folle, je dois bien l'être un peu, pour parler avec une Arme Antique résidant dans ma tête.

Je soupire en relisant le journal, qui date d'environ un petit mois, quand j'étais encore alitée.

Luffy et son équipage ont foutu un sacré bocson à Enies Lobby. Cela ne m'étonne même pas, sachant que dans notre monde, nous savons déjà ce qu'il a accompli, au moins jusqu'à l'île de Dressrosa.

Mais bref, ce qui veux dire que je leur donne environ deux semaines pour venir à Sabaody. J'ai tellement hâte de les voir… En plus, il paraît qu'Ace leur a parlé de moi et que maintenant, Luffy a hâte de me rencontrer, alors que les autres sont comment dire… Ils sont impressionnés que je fasse partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Je ris doucement en pensant aux réactions qu'ils ont dû avoir.

Alors que je plie le journal, le range dans un tiroir de ma table de nuit et ouvre la fenêtre de ma chambre pour apporter un peu de fraîcheur en cette chaude nuit, j'entends des bruits dans les fourrés, plus loin, en bas de l'escalier qui mène au bar de Shakky. Je me penche à la fenêtre pour y voir quelque chose, laissant tomber mes barrières mentales pour détecter les présences.

**_Toi aussi, tu as entendu ? _**Me demande le Démon décrépit.

_Oui, je me demande bien ce que c'est. _

**_Sûrement des chasseurs de primes ou des marchands d'esclaves, ma Reine… Ils vagabondent souvent le soir, en ces temps-ci. Je me demande bien pourquoi…_**

_Je crois savoir pourquoi, Démon décrépit. Les « Onze Supernoveas » vont bientôt arriver tous en même temps sur l'Archipel, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est pour ça aussi que ça grouille de Marines un peu partout, sauf dans les zones de non droits. _

**_Oui, _**admet-t-il. **_Ça me paraît être une plutôt bonne explication. Tu leur donne combien de temps pour arriver, toi qui sais déjà tout ? _**Grince Uranus.

Je ris nerveusement, il n'accepte toujours pas certaines choses, en plus d'être jaloux ! Tiens, je me suis fait piquer par un moustique… Remarquais-je en inspectant mon épaule droite, boursouflée et rouge. Je me gratte un peu avant de répondre à l'Arme Antique.

_Environ deux semaines. Peut-être moins, peut-être plus. Dans mon ancien monde, nous savons que le temps ne semble pas s'écouler avec des dates précises dans cet univers-ci, alors impossible de se repérer réellement, si tu veux mon avis. _

**_Je vois. _**

C'est bizarre, il est plus bavard d'habitude. Il est comme tendu, nerveux. C'est étrange, je n'aime pas ça.

**_Il faut bien que je me repose ! _**Devine-t-il en me contredisant.

_Il y a autre chose, ne me roule pas dans la farine ainsi, s'il te plait. _Le sermonnais-je.

**_Pff… Il va se passer quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens… _**

_Sûrement lorsque les « Onze Supernoveas » seront ici. Je te l'accorde, de ce que je sais, les choses ne seront pas joyeuses. Même si certains événements suivants leurs arrivées ne se produiront pas…_

En disant cela, je pense par exemple à la Guerre au Sommet… Mes sourcils se froncent. Comment Luffy va-t-il s'entraîner pendant deux ans et prévenir ses nakamas si la guerre n'aura pas lieu ? Je savais bien que changer le courant de l'avenir n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée…

Mais je ne pouvais décidément pas me résoudre à laisser Ace mourir.

**_Évidemment que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Qu'as-tu encore fait, femelle ratée ?_**

_J'ai fait en sorte d'éviter des choses d'avoir lieu, des choses dont tu n'aurais même pas conscience… _Répondis-je mystérieusement.

Il soupire un bon coup puis se tait, me laissant seule avec moi-même. Les bruits provenant d'en bas se font toujours entendre, mais je décide de ne pas chercher plus loin. Malgré tout, avec le don d'Uranus, je parviens à savoir à qui j'ai à faire. La bande de Peterman… J'ai déjà eu affaire à eux alors que je me baladais dans le parc d'attraction, il y a une petite semaine. Ces salauds voulaient m'enlever pour me revendre à Disco, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, non sans avoir quelque peu amoché ses chasseurs de primes. Peterman se trouvait en retrait, il observait le combat… Cet homme est vraiment un enfoiré de première.

Je referme doucement la fenêtre après avoir jeté un énième coup d'œil au dehors, pour être sûre qu'ils ne tenteraient rien. De toute façon, je peux m'assurer de leurs déplacements avec le pouvoir d'Uranus, où même avec mon propre fluide. Je m'assois sur mon lit puis finis par m'allonger, ne me couvrant pas à cause de la chaleur étouffante. L'air est lourd, ces derniers temps.

La nuit est déjà bien avancée, mais impossible de dormir. Mes yeux se ferment, mais les bras de Morphée ne semblent pas réussir à m'atteindre. J'ai pourtant si sommeil…

…

RHHHHAAAAAAAAAA ! Je vais devenir folle ! Si certains problèmes que j'ai rencontrés durant ma vie réelle ont disparu, les moustiques persistent encore ! Je déteste ces trucs ! Foutu bouton de bestiole qui gratte !

**_Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ? _**S'enquit l'Arme Antique avec une pointe de raillerie.

_Rien,_ j'insiste en me tournant sur le ventre pour enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller, ma main grattant mon épaule à découvert.

**_Tch ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je ne vais pas te manger ! _**

_Tu voulais prendre mon corps par la force, faire dégager mon âme et anéantir la race humaine, et tu oses dire que tu ne vas pas me manger ? _

**_Tu n'es qu'une ingrate, femelle ratée. _**

_Eh bien tant mieux, comme ça j'arrive à te pourrir un peu plus la vie. _Ricanais-je.

**_Plus sérieusement, tu n'arrêtes pas de te gratter l'épaule depuis tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas que c'est dérangeant, mais un peu quand même… _**Poursuit-il, dédaigneux.

_Ce n'est qu'un foutu moustique, ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Ça me ferait franchement mal si je devais mourir aujourd'hui à cause d'une bestiole, avec pour seule compagnie un Démon à sérieuses tendances psychopathes. _

**_Je prends la fin de ta phrase comme un compliment. Je ne m'inquiète pas, tu te fais des idées, sale femelle ratée ! _**

_Uranus ?_ Je l'interpelle avec un sourire en coin.

**_Quoi encore ? _**Grogne l'Arme, méchante.

_Ta gueule. _

Comment clouer le bec en cinq leçons à une Arme Antique, à présent disponible en magasin !

Bon, soyons un peu sérieux. J'espère vraiment que ce moustique n'est pas porteur de maladies, ça la foutrait mal… Mon regard se porte derrière mon épaule droite. Ma main effleure à peine la piqûre qu'elle me démange immédiatement. Je réprime un hoquet de dégoût et me tourne sur le dos, mes yeux ne quittant pas le plafond obscurcît par la pénombre.

Mes mains massent énergiquement mon front. J'ai l'étrange sensation que mon crâne est écrasé par la pression.

Il faut vraiment que je me repose.

* * *

Plus d'une semaine a passée. Le soleil tape sur les mangroves, il fait horriblement chaud cet après-midi. Le temps semble ne pas changer depuis quelques jours, et le thermomètre stagne à 35 degrés. Décidément, cet Archipel est plus chaud que je ne l'aurai cru !

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais assise sur un banc un peu en recul du parc, ma grande cape noir habituelle sur mon corps pour me couvrir et ainsi ne pas me faire repérer par des Marines ou même des civils.

Dans ce parc, bien que je n'aime pas énormément la foule qui s'y amasse quotidiennement, je peux m'entraîner à discerner certaines flammes. Je n'ai qu'à me concentrer sur une personne déjà observée au cours de mon excursion et de tenter de retrouver sa flamme à travers toutes les autres. C'est un exercice qui est plus difficile qu'il n'en a l'air.

Surtout si mes barrières ne sont pas correctement construites, je ressens plus de présences que je n'en voudrais, c'est donc extrêmement compliqué. De plus, depuis que Rayleigh n'est plus là, il ne m'entraîne plus au fluide combatif, celui que je maîtrise le moins bien. Je m'arrange pour m'entraîner seule, mais c'est bien moins évident sans ses conseils.

À présent, je suis sur les marches qui mènent à l'étage du bar de Shakky. Je lis le journal du jour. Rien de bien intéressant, à par le fait que des Dragons Célestes ont débarqué sur l'Archipel. Une rumeur bien plus intrigante coure dans les rues, comme quoi les _« Onze Supernoveas »_ à leur grand complet sont sur Sabaody. Ceux qui formeront plus tard la pire génération…

Parmi eux, il me tarde de rencontrer Luffy, bien entendu, ainsi que Trafalgar D. Water Law et Eustass Kidd ! Je suis évidemment toute euphorique à l'idée de croiser d'autres Supernoveas, comme Bonney, Drake, ou encore Basil Hawkins. J'ai _entendu _leurs présences à tous. Il émane une telle force de leur flamme de vie que s'en est perturbant. Et le Haki des Rois de Luffy m'atteint déjà, je le sens tout proche.

_Ils sont là, _je souffle à Uranus, un sourire en coin au visage.

**_Je sais, je les ai sentis moi aussi. Je vais enfin voir à quoi ressemble ce fameux « Mugiwara no Luffy », recherché pour 300 000 000 de Berrys. _**

Je pouffe devant l'impatience du Démon. Un peu plus loin, vers le comptoir, Shakky est en train de tabasser des clients qui ont refusé de payer. Bien fait pour eux ! Surtout qu'ils ont tenté de me neutraliser, m'ayant reconnu. J'en profite pour m'élancer vers eux et piquer une de leurs bourses pleines de Berrys durement acquis. Je retourne ensuite à ma place, jouant avec la bourse que je viens de voler, quand la sonnette retentit dans le bar.

« Rayleigh ! Shakky ! » S'écrie un Homme-Poisson en entrant.

Je vois la barmaid se retourner vivement vers lui. Je me tasse un peu plus dans ma soi-disant cachette de fortune, à savoir les escaliers.

« Bienvenue, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Mais… Ce ne serait pas… Octo ? Sourit-elle, heureuse de revoir son vieil ami. Ça faisait un bail ! »

L'Homme-Poisson s'avance vers elle, un peu gêné, alors que je croise mes bras sous ma petite poitrine tout en observant de loin le dialogue. Les autres derrière ne peuvent pas me voir, je suis caché par le mur.

« Nyuuuu~ Désolé, ça fait tellement longtemps, Shakky ! S'excusa-t-il.

\- C'est bon, ça doit bien faire dix ans, non ? Interrogea celle-ci. Installez-vous et attendez, je finis d'extorquer de l'argent à ces types-là. Poursuit la barmaid devant les têtes blasés de Chopper, Pappug et de Camie, toutes trois pourvues d'une goutte d'eau.

\- Prend ton temps, lui recommande Octo.

\- J'n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Rit celle-ci.

Je ricane en voyant la barmaid régler son compte à ses clients, pour ensuite les envoyer valdinguer dehors.

**_Pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ? Je veux voir ce Mugiwara no Luffy ! _**Rugit Uranus en boudant.

_La patience est une vertu ! _

**_Que tu ne possèdes pas. _**Ricane-t-il.

Il m'a remballé avec une phrase. Je vais vraiment le tuer, un de ces jours… Dans la pièce principale, la conversation continue. Ils se sont assis sur le canapé rouge, sauf Luffy, qui mange dans le frigo, et Brook, installé sur un tabouret.

« Vraiment ? Tu as cessé d'être un pirate, Octo ?

\- C'est une longue histoire… Répond celui-ci.

\- Bah, tant mieux pour toi. L'honnêteté, c'est ce qui a de mieux après tout. À propos, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise une sirène hors de l'eau… Camie-chan, tu es la petite amie d'Octo ? »

La jeune sirène en question s'égosille, tandis que moi je me marre, encore et toujours. Ils me font vraiment bien rire, tous. Mon regard dérive vers le brun, sa présence me perturbe quelque peu, ce qui est sûrement à cause de son Fluide Royal, mais elle m'inspire le respect. Cet homme n'est vraiment pas normal… Après tout, c'est un D. Et comme le dit si bien Uranus, quand on en est un, on est capable de tout. Mais il faut surtout se montrer fort pour supporter le poids de son propre nom.

Lorsque j'écoute de nouveau la discussion, Shakky demande s'ils veulent boire quelque chose. C'est là que la grande brune découvre que le futur Roi des Pirates mange déjà dans son frigo et que Brook s'est également servi.

« Shakky-san, ces haricots sont vraiment délicieux. Fait remarquer le squelette vivant.

\- Il a déjà fait la razzia sur le frigo ! » S'exclame Pappug tandis que Chopper, redevenu petit crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'elle va les escroquer.

La barmaid en question, loin d'être offusqué par leurs comportements, dit que c'est bon et qu'ils peuvent faire comme chez eux. Tu es vraiment trop bonne, Shakky-sama… Pensais-je en éclatant franchement de rire lorsque qu'elle tend à Chopper une barbe à papa. Sachant ce qui va se produire, je ne peux m'en empêcher.

**_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, putin ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te faire voir ? _**Me réprimande Uranus.

_Tu es vraiment coincé, Démon décrépit ! Avoue quand même que le spectacle est plutôt drôle, non ? _

**_C'est vrai que ce sont de sacrés énergumènes… _**Admet l'Arme.

« Oba-han, comment tu chavais que ch'était la bouffe préféré de Chopper ? » Tente d'articuler Luffy entre deux morceaux de viande.

Je grince devant le « Oba-han », mais ne relève pas. Essayer de raisonner Luffy, c'est comme demander à Zorro d'aller à droite et qu'il le fasse. Impossible.

« Vous êtes de l'équipage de Monkey-chan, n'est-ce pas ? Fit la brune en tirant sur sa sempiternelle cigarette.

\- Tu me connais ? S'étonne le brun.

\- Évidemment, vous êtes l'équipage dont tout le monde parle. Confirme ma presque mère. Je suis plutôt bien informée. Poursuit celle-ci en se glissant derrière le comptoir.

\- Vraiment ? Luffy-chin, tu es célèbre ? S'interroge la verte.

\- Mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un squelette dans ton équipage. Dit alors la brune en se penchant vers le squelette à coupe afro susmentionné. Et même qu'un squelette vivant existait.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû me présenter plus tôt. Je suis _« Dead Bones »_, Brook. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Oh, il te reste de la nourriture, collée là… »

La main de Shakky s'avance vers le visage osseux du musicien pour lui retirer un bout de haricot, avant qu'elle ne le mange. Brook se fige instantanément et devient aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

« Shakky-san ! Qu'elle est gentille ! Clame ce dernier en tournant sur son tabouret. De quelle couleur sont vos sous-vêtements ? »

Pappug et Camie s'offusquent alors que la barmaid tente de répondre au squelette. Je ris une nouvelle fois. Pour ma part, je l'aurai frappé jusqu'à qu'il s'excuse. Un peu comme Nami en fait ! Le nez de _« Soul King »_, n'arrête pas de saigner, bien qu'il n'ait pas de nez, comme il nous le fait remarquer.

C'est alors que Shakky s'adresse à moi.

« Cla-chan ? Et si tu venais saluer nos invités ? Viens donc m'aider à les servir s'il te plait ! »

Je me lève en souriant, envoie ma masse capillaire dans mon dos et sort de ma cachette, le journal en main, avant de le plier et de le poser sur le comptoir en acajou. Je salue tout le monde de la main avant de passer de l'autre côté du bar sous les regards de l'assemblée qui me fixe depuis que je suis sortie des escaliers. Dès que mes iris bleus se portent sur le petit frère d'Ace, le pouvoir d'Uranus prend le dessus, et c'est comme si le simple fait de le regarder m'électrisait. Oui, c'est le bon mot. Son contact m'est électrisant. Il se dégage de lui une telle force…

**_C'est donc lui, Mugiwara no Luffy… _**

_Tu t'attendais à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? _Je le taquine.

**_Plutôt. C'est un jeune freluquet ! Et il est pourtant si puissant…_**

_Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire ! _

« Tiens, je te reconnais toi ! S'exclame Luffy en se grattant l'arête de nez.

\- Ton frère a dû te parler de moi ! J'acquiesce en essayant de masquer mon trouble.

\- Ooouuuuiiiiii ! Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu es Ciara, non ?

\- _Clara._ Je corrige.

\- On s'en fout, c'est pareil ! Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, et je suis celui qui deviendra le prochain Roi des Pirates !

\- Je n'en doute pas ! Riais-je.

\- Mais… Ace m'a dit que tu étais sa sœur… Mais c'est pas possible, c'est moi son frère ! Boude-t-il finalement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas sa vraie sœur, une sœur de cœur, rien de plus. Et également fille de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche. Ravie de faire votre connaissance à tous ! »

Ma déclaration provoque un froid monstre. Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

**_Écoute-moi, je fais un sondage. Tu es conne ou conne ? _**Intervient l'Arme.

_Oh toi ta gueule ! _M'exclamais-je.

**_Mais tu es une idiote finie ma parole ! Annoncer d'emblée que tu fais partie de l'Équipage du vieux croulant, c'est du suicide ! _**Gronde-t-il, visiblement énervé contre moi.

_Qui traites-tu de vieux croulant, Démon décrépit de mes deux ?_

**_T'en as pas… _**Il me dit, blasé.

_Mais retourne donc pioncer à la place d'empiéter sur mon esprit ! _

**_C'est bon, c'est bon… Pas la peine de s'énerver sale furie… _**

Et il se tait, me laissant de nouveau seule avec moi-même. 'Fin pas tout à fait, puisque je parlais à l'instant avec Luffy.

« Ba-Barbe Blanche ? » Hurlèrent Octo, Pappug, Camie, Chopper et Brook.

Seul Luffy semble ne pas savoir qui il est. Je dodeline de la tête en soupirant.

« Tu es donc une pirate, nyuuuu~ ? Me demande le poulpe.

\- Oui, je confirme en voyant Shakky sortir mon avis de recherche d'un tiroir, qu'elle pose sur le comptoir, tous se pressant pour venir le voir, Camie étant sur l'épaule d'Octo.

\- _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_, 43 000 000 de Berrys, lit celui-ci avant de me regarder. J'étais sûr que tu me disais quelque chose. Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, nyuuuu~ ?

\- Oui, enfin pas encore officiellement, mais ça ne va pas tarder. Fis-je en leur dévoilant ma manchette.

\- Ouuaaaahhh ! S'extase le Chapeau de Paille. 43 000 000 de Berrys ! Et ton surnom est trop classe !

\- Tu peux parler, le taquinais-je, je butine à 43 000 000 de Berrys alors que ta prime est à 300 000 000 de Berrys ! »

C'est là que je prends conscience de la dernière partie de sa phrase. Mon visage s'abaisse, mon regard se fait noir et je le porte vers lui, énervée.

« Je déteste mon surnom. Compris ?

\- Effrayante… » Se contente-t-il de répliquer avec Chopper.

Je finis finalement par pouffer de rire, amusée par leur réaction, qui me fait terriblement penser à celle qu'ils peuvent avoir face à la navigatrice rousse. Le squelette pose sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant me tourner vers lui, interrogative.

« Très chère demoiselle, la stupeur passée, je vous pose une question. Pourriez-vous me montrer votre culotte ? » Demande Brook en s'inclinant bien bas.

Il ne récolte que mon pied dans sa figure et est gratifié de pervers.

« Que vous-êtes méchante, Cla-chan ! Clame-t-il avec une tête d'enterrement. Shakky-san est plus gentille ! »

Celle-ci rit alors que je tire la langue au musicien comme une gamine, ce qui fait rire l'assemblée.

La sirène me sourit, amusée par notre cirque alors que je sers à Luffy et à Brook ce que Shakky me tend. Lorsque mes yeux semblables à l'océan rencontrent ceux de la sirène, retournée s'asseoir sur le canapé rouge avec l'Homme-Poisson et son étoile de mer, des images surgissent dans ma tête, voyant la verte sur le bateau des Mugiwaras, entourée de tout l'équipage, puis prisonnière de Disco, un collier d'esclave autour du cou.

C'est donc ça, le fait de pouvoir voir le passé et futur proche des gens rien qu'en les regardant dans les yeux…

Je vacille légèrement en arrière, pas assez pour que ça fasse suspect, mais la barmaid le remarque et me retient de justesse. Je m'éloigne d'elle en lui glissant un petit « merci » et en lui disant que tout va bien, pour ne pas montrer mon trouble. Je vois bien qu'elle ne semble pas trop y croire, mais la brune se détourne de moi pour continuer à préparer quelque chose.

Le don d'Uranus est vraiment puissant, mais ce qui prouve bien que je ne parviens pas encore à le maitriser, c'est que j'ai pourtant regardé le petit Monkey dans les yeux, et qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout.

Je souffle tout en portant mon attention sur la brune, qui commence à parler avec Luffy.

« J'ai lu un article vous concernant. À propos des Événements d'Enies Lobby… Qu'en est-il vraiment ? C'est vrai que vous vous êtes battus contre le Gouvernement ? La demoiselle à côté de moi me l'a assuré, mais je voulais l'entendre par toi-même. » Commence-t-elle en me regardant.

Et c'est alors que Luffy, avec un tact que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, répond à ma presque mère.

« On s'en fout, c'est trop chiant à raconter. »

Ô ironie !

Shakky se met à rire doucement, alors que je secoue la tête de gauche à droite tout en observant le jeune Monkey. Théoriquement, il plus jeune que moi ! J'ai dix-neuf ans, je vous rappelle ! Bientôt vingt, d'ailleurs…

« Pas d'esbroufe ? » Sacré bonhomme. Continue la brune en riant.

Elle secoue sa cigarette dans le cendrier où reposent déjà des mégots, avant de poursuivre.

« J'y pense, ton nom est le même que ce Marine, Garp, c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, c'est mon grand-père ! Répond Luffy le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Je m'en doutais. Il était toujours à ma poursuite avant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Shakky était une pirate, petit Monkey ! Finissais-je par avouer.

\- Ah ouais ? S'étonne-t-il.

\- J'ai abandonné il y a quarante ans. » Avoua cette dernière, mais sans s'étaler plus que ça sur le sujet.

Connaissant la suite, je ne prête pas trop attention à la conversation, jusqu'à ce que Chopper s'approche du comptoir. Je lui tends un rafraichissement en lui caressant les oreilles. Il est adorable, ce petit renne !

« Shakky-sama, depuis combien de temps Ray-sama est parti, déjà ? Lui demandais-je, ne me souvenant pas de la date exacte, alors que Luffy dit qu'il veut enduire son bateau.

\- Environ deux à trois semaines, il me semble. »

Les autres s'étonnent et moi je ris doucement.

« Je me m'inquiète pas vraiment pour lui, poursuit la barmaid brune.

\- C'est vrai qu'il a dû se trouver des petites amies, donc des endroits où passer la nuit… » J'achève en nettoyant un verre aux côtés de Shakky.

Je sais que cette remarque ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout lui plaire ! La preuve, elle me dit de la fermer en me donnant une claque sur le haut du crâne.

« Mais il reviendra, ce vieux loup de mer de Rayleigh revient toujours…

\- Le vieil artisan était aussi un pirate ? S'étonna le jeune Monkey.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Mais c'est ennuyeux… S'il n'est pas là, je suppose qu'on n'a pas d'autres choix que de le chercher. Dit Brook. Vous avez la moindre idée de par où commencer ?

\- Voyons… Il doit se trouver quelque part vers les Grove 1 à 29…

\- Grove 1 à 29… Interrompit le petit renne. Ça veut dire que… La zone de non-droits ?! Crie celui-ci, terrifié.

\- Je te protègerai, si tu veux, petit renne. Je fais, tout sourire.

\- Ça ne me fait pas de tout plaisir sale humaine ! » Rougit le médecin en se dandinant sur son siège.

Je sors de derrière le comptoir et prend Chopper dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir à sa place et de le mettre sur mes genoux.

« Il est assez connu, alors il ne peut pas baisser sa garde avec les Marines dans le coin. Et puis… S'il n'y est pas… Il aime aussi se rendre au Sabaody Park.

\- Le parc d'attractions ?! Yosh ! On va chercher là-bas ! » S'écrie Mugiwara no Luffy en levant les bras pour montrer sa satisfaction.

\- J'y étais, dans la matinée, il n'y était pas. Du moins, je ne l'ai pas _entendu_. Soufflais-je la dernière phrase pour moi-même. Mais vous pouvez y retourner ! Entre temps, peut-être qu'il y est ! »

Je sais parfaitement qu'il s'est retrouvé prisonnier de Disco allez savoir comment et s'apprête à être vendu comme esclave, mais ça, je me garde bien de le dire. Uranus est au courant, mais me suis dans mon choix de ne pas accélérer les choses et de les laisser se dérouler comme dans le manga originel.

Chopper saute à terre et se met à crier son bonheur avec Brook, Luffy et la charmante sirène verte alors que Pappug est totalement contre et ne manque pas de lui rappeler qu'elle ne peut pas. J'ai un pincement au cœur pour elle.

Nous autres, humains, haïssons des gens pour des raisons connes. Vraiment connes.

« En tout cas, où que vous le cherchiez, soyez prudents. Recommande Shakky.

\- Ca rodait de Marines et de chasseurs de primes quand j'étais au parc ! » Je confirme avec un sourire.

Ils se stoppent pour se tourner vers nous deux. Shakky plonge ses beaux yeux marron foncés tirant sur le noir dans les leurs.

« Et si j'en crois mes infos, maintenant que vous êtes là, il doit y avoir…

\- Une rumeur circule dans toutes les rues, comme quoi des Rookies seraient sur l'Archipel. J'acquiesce.

\- Tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied, mistinguette ! Mais bref, il doit y avoir sur cet Archipel onze pirates dont la prime excède les 100 000 000 de Berrys. »

Leurs visages se figent de stupeur.

« Onze personnes… Excédant les 100 000 000 de Berrys ? Articula le mignon petit renne.

**_Ça promet… _**Ricane Uranus.

_Et comment ! J'ai hâte de tous les rencontrer… De loin, bien entendu._

**_Essaie quand même de ne pas te faire tuer, d'accord ? _**

_T'en fais pas pour moi. _Je lui réponds avec un sourire carnassier.

Luffy, interpelé par ce que viens de dire Chopper, nous regarde tour à tour Shakky et moi.

« Oui, poursuit-elle. Sans compter Monkey-chan et Roronoa-chan, il y en a neuf autres. Lorsque vous êtes entré sur GrandLine, il y avait sept chemins possibles, vous avez choisi l'un d'eux, et suivi le Log Pose sur ce chemin tout le temps, non ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Luffy.

\- Évidemment, il y en a qui ont choisi une des six autres routes, et sont passés par toutes sortes d'ennuis pour en arriver là, tout comme vous. Peu importe quelle route on emprunte, chacune d'entre elles aboutit sur RedLine, et pour passer cette falaise, tout le monde vient sur cet Archipel.

\- C'est un chemin obligatoire, en gros. Confirmais-je. Vous comprenez ? »

Shakky me sourit avant de continuer.

« Mais c'est quand même incroyable que tous les Rookies du monde se montrent au même endroit, au même moment. Particulièrement Kidd, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake et Law. Ces noms ornent les gros titres depuis un bon moment.

\- Je lis pas les journaux. Lâche le brun.

\- La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir, rit la barmaid brune en tirant sur sa clope. Tu devrais au moins connaître le nom de tes rivaux. »

Tandis que je me sers un verre d'eau au robinet pour me désaltérer, Chopper énumère les noms de certains Supernoveas dictés par l'ancienne pirate. Elle dit ensuite à Luffy qu'il est le deuxième par ordre de prime. En effet, Eustass possède 15 000 000 de Berrys de plus que lui.

Le médecin des Mugiwaras crie alors à la mort que quelqu'un sur Sabaody a une prime plus élevée que celle du frère d'Ace.

Le visage de celui-ci se fige.

Je rince le verre alors que ma presque mère nomme tous les Supernoveas présents. La conversation continue, Luffy intervient, mais je me contente d'écouter d'une oreille peu attentive. La chaleur qui règne dans ce bar m'oppresse, je vais aller prendre un peu l'air. Je range le verre à sa place avant de sortir de derrière le comptoir et de me diriger vers la porte, tout en faisant monter ma main à mon épaule piquée pour me gratter, alors que l'autre salue les invités de Shakky. La sirène me fait un signe de main, ainsi qu'Octo et Pappug. Brook me dit que c'était un plaisir de me rencontrer, même si j'aurais tout de même pu lui montrer ma petite culotte, Luffy rit de son rire si caractériel et Chopper semble pas très rassuré.

« Shakky-sama, je vais faire un tour !

\- D'accord, mistinguette. Fais attention, avec tous ces énergumènes qui trainent dehors !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Shakky-sama. Je m'en sortirai. La rassurais-je en saluant tout le monde avant de pousser la porte en bois.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer Cla-chan ! Ne sors pas… M'interpelle le petit renne. » Il crie en venant dans mes jambes.

Je soupire et le prend dans mes bras.

« Je ne vais pas me faire tuer, je vais éviter les coins à embrouilles, je sais y faire depuis que je suis là… Fis-je en dodelinant de la tête. Bon, je dois y aller. Je termine en le déposant à terre. A tout à l'heure, Shakky-sama.

\- Fais bien attention.

\- J'suis sûre que t'es trop forte, me dit Luffy en riant. Mais Ace va me passer un savon si j'arrive pas à te protéger, maintenant que je t'ai rencontré ! »

Je sors mon revolver de son holster situé à la ceinture de mon short en cuir noir, le fais tourner autour de mon doigt et sors en riant et en courant du bar. La seule chose que j'entends avant de fermer la porte, c'est Shakky qui parle de Rayleigh aux Mugiwaras.

« Il est cent fois plus fort que vous autres, après tout. »

Je pouffe en entendant ça. En plus, c'est lui qui a été mon mentor. À présent, direction la vente aux enchères du grove 1. Vraiment, il faut que je le retrouve. Pour lui parler d'une chose importante. Très importante.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Les personnages ne sont pas OOC ? C'est ma hantise ! O^O Rassurez-moi mes sushis ! :) Sinon, je tenais absolument à ce que Cla-chan appelle Luffy "jeune Monkey" ! C'est parti d'un délire avec une de mes amies qui l'appelait comme ça, et je trouvais ça à croquer ! ;)

Tabassez bien le bouton review, je vous souhaite au passage de bonnes vacances ! ;) N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions dans les reviews ou par PM, je serai ravie d'y répondre, sans trop vous spoiler, bien sûr ! XD

Hug,

Votre auteure dévouée, la reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés,

Reviews et ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	21. ARC-2 Chapter 11

Salut les sushis ! Désolé de l'attente, je n'ai pas été très en forme ces derniers jours...

Bref, je trouve que le chapitre décrit surtout la vente aux enchères, on y verra notre cher Chirurgien, et Clara n'aura toujours pas l'occasion de parler à Rayleigh de son problème ! Il est un peu long, complètement en PDV narrateur (pour que vous voyez les réactions des vrais persos face à Clara) mais il met bien en place ce qui est prévu pour la suite, même si je ne suis pas convaincue après relecture...

Sinon merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris ! XD Y a plein de nouveaux lecteurs qui pointent le bout de leurs nez, j'suis happy ! Et en plus, en 20 chapitre, on a dépassé les 17 000 vues, les 50 followers et bientôt les 40 favoris ! Allez, on se voit en bas ! x)

**Réponses aux reviews des gentils reviewers anonymes ! **

Lalyne : Merci de ta review, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fiction ! X) Les retrouvailles ne sont pas encore pour tout de suite, mais elles arriveront, ne t'inquiète pas ! Merci encore, hug ! :)

Luxie : Je lui ai dit merci, t'inquiète pas lol X) Contente que t'ai aimé une fois de plus ! ;) Tant mieux si tu as une petite idée ! Le moustique... Y a que toi qui as remarqué lol ! ;) En effet, c'est assez décisif pour que Law et Cla-chan se rapprochent... Tu verras bien ! Et merci aussi d'avoir signalé la coquille dans le chapitre 16 !

SakuranboIchigo : Merci ! :) La voilà la suite lol ! ;) J'espère que tu ne vas pas rester embrouillée longtemps mdr XD !

_**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui apparaissent dans ce chapitre sont à Oda, et Uranus est fortement inspiré du personnage de même nom dans la fiction "Et après ? Un nouveau départ", de minimilie ! Les péripéties de Clara en sont également inspirées ! Merci à elle pour son accord quant à ce qui se rapporte à Uranus ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Vente aux enchères, il faut sauver Camie la sirène ! **

15h57.

À l'extérieur de l'immense bâtiment planté en plein milieu du grove 1, adossée contre une énorme racine verte, Clara patientait que la bâtisse s'ouvre enfin aux visiteurs. Le mot « HUMAN » inscrit en gros sur la devanture laissait peu de place aux interrogations, on comprenait de suite ce qui se tramait.

La rousse sera ses doigts autour de ses armes et regarda les riches bourgeois de l'Archipel s'entasser devant l'entrée. Un couple richement vêtu, couvert de bijoux et autres fanfreluches passa devant elle et poussa un cri d'effroi en reconnaissant son visage.

« C'est... C'est la Tueuse ! » Crièrent-ils en chœur et en se bousculant jusqu'à forcer le passage à travers leurs comparses pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la jeune femme.

C'est donc ainsi que le monde la surnommait.

« Pff… » Siffla-t-elle.

Elle regrettait tellement d'avoir laissé ce Démon prendre une place si grandissante dans son esprit ! Et également qu'il ait pris le contrôle sur elle ce jour-là, assassinant volontairement une bonne dizaine de marchands d'esclaves. Mais à présent, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Clara laisserait donc le monde l'appeler ainsi, si cela leur faisait plaisir. De toute façon, elle s'en moquait. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire surnom. Oui, un vulgaire surnom qui lui faisait mal.

Se ressaisissant, elle s'assit sur une caisse qui traînait à côté de sa position, avant de prendre appui sur celle-ci pour escalader la racine supérieure, et ainsi éviter de s'abaisser devant ces pourritures de Dragons Célestes, qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Avec toute cette cohue et les informations qui étaient transmises jusqu'à son cerveau, le pouvoir d'Uranus étant activé, la jeune femme en avait pratiquement oublié les maux de tête qui meurtrissaient à l'instant son crâne, le sang qui pulsait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et la sueur qui coulait le long de la courbe de son cou.

La rousse avait à coup sûr choppé un virus. Et il lui était tombé dessus d'un seul coup. Clara sentait bien qu'elle n'était déjà pas vraiment en forme quand elle avait discuté avec les quelques chapeaux de paille présents et les habitants du Royaume Ryugu dans le bar de Shakky.

Rien de bien étonnant avec la foule qui se brassait perpétuellement sur l'Archipel. Encore une bactérie importée par un touriste d'une des nombreuses îles de la Route de tous les périls. Et Clara l'avait sûrement attrapé lors de l'une de ses excursions habituelles au parc d'attraction de Sabaody.

16h10.

Se massant les tempes, du haut de son observatoire, Clara vit défiler devant ses yeux Sainte Sharlia et toute sa clique d'hommes en noirs, des gardes du corps. Sur son passage, les passants durent ce prosterner et ne surtout pas regarder la descendante des créateurs dans les yeux. Ensuite, ce fut l'équipage de l'ancien sous-fifre de Joker qui arriva devant l'antre. Puis vint l'équipage du Supernovea à la prime la plus élevée, Eustass _« Cap'tain »_ Kidd.

C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme jugea qu'il était intéressant et sans danger -même si elle en doutait fortement- de s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Clara poussa la porte massive de ses deux mains dorées devenues bronzées à force de rester au soleil avant de s'engouffrer dans l'amphithéâtre en réprimant un grognement de dégoût et de fort mépris envers toutes les personnes présentes.

Elle leva le menton, repoussa sa masse de cheveux roux dans son dos, sera ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges deviennent blanches puis entama son chemin jusqu'aux marches qui la mèneraient sur les nombreuses rangées de gradins rouges où s'entassaient déjà des bourges pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Parmi ces riches personnes, on pouvait distinguer l'équipage des _« Hearts Pirates »_ et celui d'Eustass Kidd, resté debout sur le mur de l'imposante bâtisse.

16h12.

Lorsqu'elle passa devant le Cap'tain, elle sentit son cou la brûler. Et ce n'était pas la faute à la fièvre qu'elle devait sûrement avoir. Oh non… La fièvre n'y était pour rien.

Il l'observait dans l'ombre, un rictus mauvais et lubrique au visage.

« Cap'tain, l'interpella un de compagnons qui ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'un homme. Cette fille, c'est _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_ !

\- J'm'en s'rais bien douté, Heat ! Grogna le Cap'tain.

\- On raconte qu'elle a décimé plusieurs gangs de marchands d'esclaves et de chasseurs de primes sur l'Archipel ! Continua l'homme zombie en dévisageant Clara.

\- Elle m'paraît pas bien forte ! D'toute façon, c'est pas elle qui va nous foutre des bâtons dans les roues ! Au pire, si elle est trop dérangeante, on la tue. Claqua le roux en ricanant.

\- J'sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Cap'tain. Intervint alors Killer. D'source sûre, elle fait partie d'l'Équipage d'Barbe Blanche.

\- C'vieux croulant ? C'n'est qu'un bon à rien, il va bientôt casser sa pipe ! »

Clara déglutit et serra encore plus les poings après la remarque de Kidd sur son Père et se dépêcha de se soustraire des regards des hommes d'Eustass et de ce dernier. Choisissant une place stratégique, la rousse aux yeux bleus se plaça sur la rangée de Trafalgar D. Water Law, à seulement quelques mètres du Supernovea, de Sachi et de Penguin, ainsi que le son second, se trouvant être un ours blanc vêtu d'une combinaison orange, qui portait le Nodachi de son Capitaine et ne cessait de répéter qu'il faisait chaud, avant d'être désolé.

Loin d'être surprise par la faculté de l'ours à parler, la rousse soupira bruyamment avant de masser ses tempes qui se faisaient douloureuses. De la sueur glissait dangereusement le long de son cou avant de se perdre dans son décolleté, dans lequel louchaient des pervers venus se rincer l'œil sur de pauvres gamines à vendre.

Clara comprenait Bepo, elle-même trouvait que l'air s'était encore alourdi depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce lieu duquel la jeune femme espérait sortir assez rapidement. De douloureux maux de têtes l'assaillirent de toutes parts et elle tenta de cacher son mal-être, en vain.

16h15.

Le Chirurgien se trouvant près d'elle, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, ne put s'empêcher de l'observer en détail. Et après tout, elle avait quand même fait la une des journaux, il n'y a pas si longtemps...

Il lui donnait vers les vingt ans, plutôt petite, environ dans les 1 mètre 60, une silhouette en 8, développée, mais pas plus que ça, de longues jambes bronzées qu'il devinait renforcées par des entraînements, à en juger les nombreuses petites cicatrices qui recouvraient ces mêmes jambes, un peu rondes, certes, mais qui lui donnaient une allure charnelle.

Au-dessus des courbes peu prononcées de ses hanches, se trouvait une petite poitrine -comparé à celles des nombreuses femmes qui tentaient en vain de le courtiser- qui tressautait au moindre de ses mouvements, sur laquelle il s'arrêta plus que nécessaire. Il monta son regard cendré un peu plus haut, découvrant un visage encore bercé par les rondeurs de l'enfance, qui avait mauvaise mine, une moue boudeuse déformant ses traits. Sa peau aux reflets cuivrés se tendit imperceptiblement, comme si la jeune femme se savait observée, ce qui était bien le cas.

Son nez restait commun, un peu en trompette sur le devant. Sa bouche corail était entrouverte et des sifflements s'échappaient de celle-ci. Law fronça les sourcils. Était-elle malade ? Le brun au teint basané ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur la question, préférant continuer ses découvertes visiblement forts intéressantes.

Les yeux de la demoiselle furent ce qui le perturba et le troubla le plus. Les iris d'un bleu marine, plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire dans les ténèbres de la salle semblaient être le reflet de cet océan sur lequel il s'était lancé, à la poursuite du One Piece, trésor légendaire délaissé par Gol D. Roger sur la dernière île du Nouveau Monde. Sous la courbe de ses yeux se terminant en amande, luisaient deux billes d'un bleu aussi céruléen que celui de l'océan que GrandLine. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées se trouvaient au fond de ses minuscules lacs.

Il y lisait de la détermination mais également du dégoût, sûrement à cause du spectacle leur faisant face. En effet, les enchères venaient de commencer et les « prix » à acheter défilaient sous leurs yeux, l'excitation gagnant peu à peu chaque participant à cette action inhumaine.

Les orbes orageuses de Trafalgar ce reportèrent sur l'amphithéâtre, délaissant la jeune rousse aux yeux bleus.

16h18.

Il restait neutre malgré les esclaves passant justes sous son nez. Law était indifférent au sort de ces pauvres personnes.

Finalement, las de sa contemplation ennuyante, il reporta son attention sur la disciple de Rayleigh, détaillant cette fois-ci sa tenue.

Une chemise sans manche rouge écarlate d'un tissu léger laissait son ventre plat à découvert, se nouant au-dessus du nombril par un nœud. La chemise faisait passer sa poitrine, bien que petite, au statut de « Niagara indécent », dû au grand décolleté dont elle était pourvue. Ses hanches étaient coupées par une imposante ceinture en cuir noir où reposaient paresseusement dans un holster un revolver tout aussi noir et des recharges de balles, se trouvant dans une petite boite suspendue sur le côté droit du revolver.

Une seconde ceinture, plus fine et discrète maintenait en place son short en simili cuir noir. _« Cette fille doit vraiment apprécier le noir »_, remarqua le Supernovea. Les jambes fuselées de la demoiselle se terminaient par des bottines ajourées, laissant la majeure partie de ses pieds à découvert, les bottines susmentionnées grandissant Clara de six bons centimètres.

Sur le milieu de sa cuisse était enroulée une jarretière qui semblait également en cuir noir, reliée au short et où était suspendu dans un étui un poignard sur lequel dansaient des reflets rouges sang.

Une combattante.

Plus de doutes.

Son regard remonta alors jusqu'à son visage, s'attardant sur les anglaises écarlates. Clara était en train de les nouer en une tresse lâche, d'où commençait à s'échapper quelques cheveux rebelles et indisciplinés.

Bref, on pourrait totalement qualifier cette fille de sexy. Même si elle était assez unique en son genre…

Et comme si cette même « fille sexy » venait de l'entendre penser cette affirmation un peu trop fort, elle tourna brusquement la tête dans sa direction, un regard méchant le transperçant. On y lisait aussi de la fatigue. Vraiment, elle se sentait fatiguée et de plus en plus assommée. Heureusement que ses barrières tenaient, un problème de moins à gérer. Malheureusement, cela l'épuisait encore plus de devoir les maintenir. Elles menaçaient de céder à tous moments, et là, si Clara ne faisait pas un malaise, ce serait un véritable miracle.

Cette œillade n'était pas destinée au Capitaine des Hearts, mais à ses deux compagnons, en train de baver devant la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci, rouge de honte, même si ses joues étaient déjà rosées par la fièvre, se contenta de réajuster sa chemise, boutonnant d'une pression un bouton permettant d'avoir une vue moins plongeante dans la vallée se creusant entre sa poitrine bronzée.

Le charme rompu, Sachi et Penguin rougirent fortement avant de se détourner. Seul leur ténébreux Capitaine se reconcentra sur la jeune fille, plus particulièrement sur les bras de Clara qui fermaient sa chemise.

Son sourire fourbe se rétracta. Une manchette. Avec un symbole. Pas n'importe lequel. Celui de Barbe Blanche.

16h22.

Au même moment, Clara s'affaissait comme une loque dans le dossier du gradin, une main sur son front, brûlant et poisseux à cause de la sueur qu'elle se dépêcha de retirer.

**_Toi, tu as choppé quelque chose… _**ronronna le Démon.

_Merci, j'avais remarqué ! _Renchérit _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_ en grognant intérieurement. _Le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que tous les symptômes se sont déclenchés en même temps… Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir ? _

**_Là n'est pas le problème, je voulais te parler d'une chose que j'ai senti lorsque l'on a pénétré dans la salle. _**

_C'est terriblement agréable de voir à quel point tu te préoccupes de ma petite personne. _Claqua à nouveau la jeune rousse.

**_Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler, femelle ratée. Ce que tu ressens avec ton fluide, amélioré par mon pouvoir, je le ressens aussi. Ces pirates là, ce ne sont pas des petites touches, il se dégage d'eux une force incommensurable. Un feu grandiose qui ne demande qu'à prendre de l'ampleur. Surtout dans les Capitaines. Eustass Kidd et Trafalgar D. Water Law. _**

_Je suis d'accord avec toi, je le ressens aussi. Comment connais-tu le vrai nom de Trafalgar ? _

**_Tu l'as pensé, mais je suis Uranus l'Omniscient, ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs, je te prie. _**Dévoila l'Arme en ricanant machiavéliquement.

_Tu me surprendras toujours… _Admit Clara avec un faible sourire.

**_Quoi qu'il en soit, avise-toi de garder tes barrières mentales en place ! Sinon, tu sais très bien ce qui t'attendras, et tu mettras des jours à les reconstruire, comme cela t'ait déjà arrivé ! _**

_Je tiens le coup, ça va. Mais il faut vraiment que je sache ce que j'ai, je me sens toute engourdie et chaque son émis par tous ces gens résonne en moi comme un feu d'artifice. Du genre le feu d'artifice qui en met plein la vue et qui fais un bruit d'enfer à t'en péter les tympans. _

Le Démon de l'Ancien temps ne répondit pas, émit juste un ricanement railleur puis finalement, il se retira du mental de la rousse pour se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit, chose à laquelle Clara ne s'était toujours pas habituée.

La rousse tenta de sentir la présence de Rayleigh. Parmi les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle, et même celles aux alentours, beaucoup se distinguaient dans son esprit, de par leur force et leur puissance.

Des flammes brillaient plus que d'autres, certaines donnant l'impression de s'éteindre au moindre geste. Parmi ces flammes émettant une certaine aura, la jeune femme remarqua celle du Chirurgien, du Cap'tain, de son second, ainsi que celles de leurs différents compagnons. Elle sentait aussi les présences de Marines. Ils encerclaient le bâtiment depuis le début de la vente aux enchères, exactement comme dans le manga.

Mais le brasier que recherchait Clara ne se trouvait pas dans la salle, mais un peu plus loin, derrière le grand rideau.

Ce qu'elle y trouva grâce à l'omniscience d'Uranus de l'étonna point. Le second du Capitaine de l'Oro Jackson faisait en sorte de refouler son Fluide Royal, exactement comme lorsque sa protégée s'était retrouvée coincée dans son monde intérieur. Et ce vieux loup de mer de Rayleigh avait tellement bien refoulé son Haki des Rois que Clara avait failli le manquer.

Il était donc là, attendant tranquillement son heure. Un bon point. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à patienter pendant encore un petit moment.

16h29.

Décidant d'étendre son champ de perception, elle découvrit les flammes des chapeaux de paille, celles d'Usopp, de Luffy, de Nico Robin, de Sanji, de Nami, de Chopper, de Brook, d'Octo et Pappug, et enfin de Franky, dispersés dans l'Archipel. Mais les flammes bougeaient, se déplaçant peu à peu vers le grove 1. Ils seraient bientôt là…

Seul le vert manquait à l'appel, mais de ce que Clara se souvenait, Luffy le récupérerait en chemin.

Clara jeta un œil à la montre qui trônait fièrement à son poignet droit, cadeau de Rayleigh il y a déjà quelques temps. Il était 16h31. D'après le manga, l'équipe de Nami, Chopper, Franky et Sanji arriveraient donc bientôt. Du moins, la rousse aux yeux bleus l'espérait, toute cette mascarade la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Et en plus de ça, ses maux de tête avaient décidé de lui pourrir cette journée.

16h37.

La navigatrice des Mugiwaras débarqua dans l'amphithéâtre avec le cuisinier, le médecin, le cyborg et enfin avec Octo et Pappug. Clara tourna la tête dans leur direction, ainsi que Law, qui avait recouvré son air nonchalant. Les Chapeaux de Paille ne semblèrent pas voir la jeune femme.

16h40.

Un Dragon Céleste apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était Saint Charlos. Clara tapa rageusement son poing dans le duvet de la banquette en serrant les dents. Dans la pièce circulaire, tout le monde se tendit imperceptiblement. Même le ténébreux Capitaine se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Clara, sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« On est énervée, Miss ? »

Ce ronronnement dangereux avait surpris la Tueuse. Oui, énervée, elle l'était.

« Que me veux-tu donc Trafalgar ?

\- Pour tout te dire, ce qui se passe ici m'ennuie au plus haut point. Je pensais que faire la causette avec toi me divertirait. » Répondit le Chirurgien en échangeant de place avec ses compagnons pour se retrouver à côté de Clara.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Trafalgar D. Water Law, Supernovea et prochainement Grand Corsaire, venait de lui adresser la parole. La rousse aux yeux bleus sourit difficilement pour masquer son trouble, du fait qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien mais aussi à cause du brun ténébreux assis à côté d'elle.

Il était vraiment perturbateur. _« Mais pourquoi Eiichiro Oda a-t-il créé des personnages aussi troublants ? » _Se lamenta Clara.

**_Mais reprend-toi bon sang ! _**Jura Uranus en revenant dans le monde intérieur de la rousse.

_Et toi tais-toi donc ! Tu m'emmerdes ! _

« Hé bien, de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Sans le vouloir, sa voix avait déraillé avant la fin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un remède à son problème. _« Tiens, maintenant qu'on en parle, Trafalgar est bien médecin, non ? »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Tout compte fait, à voir le sourire fourbe et calculateur qu'il lui lançait, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Et puis Clara avait tout de même une certaine fierté !

La fierté. Tout était de sa faute.

16h44.

Elle reporta son regard marine sur la scène. Le rideau venait d'être fermé. Un certain Capitaine Pirate venait de tomber d'un seul coup, créant une certaine vague de panique chez les spectateurs.

Disco rassura les spectateurs, prétextant que le « lot » numéro seize était nerveux et tendu et c'était évanoui, d'où le sang ! Sérieusement, ces riches devaient vraiment être de beaux imbéciles pour croire à une idiotie pareille !

Clara expira bruyamment en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tss… Siffla le Chirurgien. Il a préféré mourir ici plutôt que de vivre une vie pleine de souffrance…

\- En quoi cela te dérange-t-il, Trafalgar ? Je crois que je n'aurai pas non plus supporté d'être vendue comme « lot », devant le regard vicieux de tous ces bourges plein aux as.

\- Tu aurais pourtant fais un joli « lot », Miss Clara !

\- Je ne te permets pas ! Et comment connais-tu mon prénom ? S'étonna cette dernière.

\- Connais tes ennemis. Ajouta Law simplement. Et surtout, ne me donne pas d'ordres… Siffla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Je suis donc une ennemie, mais je pense que tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi, je ne pourrai sûrement pas te mettre une dérouillée ! » Répliqua Clara, ne prenant pas compte de la fin de la phrase du brun ténébreux.

Elle toussa à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui intrigua _« le Chirurgien de la Mort »_.

« Au moins, tu as le mérite d'admettre que je suis bien plus fort que toi ! Ricana Law en ajustant son bonnet nordique.

\- Il faut être réaliste. » Termina Clara tout en se redressant difficilement sur la banquette.

Son corps lui semblait comme engourdi, depuis déjà quelques minutes. Le bout de ses doigts la picotait et sa piqûre de moustique la démangeait comme jamais. Elle lui paraissait enflammée et très boursouflée.

16h47.

Son bras se dirigea finalement vers cette même piqûre et tenta de la gratter pour se soulager.

Tenta.

Une main tatouée l'en avait empêché.

« Tu es idiote, Kirã-ya(1). Ne t'a-t-on donc jamais appris à ne surtout pas gratter une piqûre, de n'importe quel insecte soit-elle ? Vu les infos qui circulent sur toi, je te pensais plus intelligente que ça. »

Cette dernière grogna un peu, vexée, avant de laisser le Capitaine des Hearts examiner son épaule, tandis qu'elle retirait la sueur dégoulinant sur sa joue.

« À première vue, je dirais que tu as attrapé la Dengue de Sabaody. Asséna le beau Chirurgien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La Dengue ? » S'étonna Clara.

Une maladie de ce même nom existait déjà dans son vrai monde, elle aussi transmise par un moustique. Comme quoi, ces deux univers étaient destinés à se croiser…

« En effet, tes réactions et les symptômes que tu contractes veulent tout dire. Corps engourdi, démangeaison, fièvre… Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Concéda Law. Tu devrais plutôt… Te reposer.

\- Pourquoi acceptes-tu de m'aider ? De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas louper cette vente aux enchères.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Se reprit le brun basané en souriant mesquinement.

\- Tu verras par toi-même, Trafalgar. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? À quoi cela te servirait-il ? L'interrogea Clara, sceptique face à son comportement.

\- Vois-tu, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on raconte des choses sur toi, Kirã-ya. »

Oh bordel de nouilles pas fraîches… Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon, et malheureusement, elle venait de sauter à pieds joins dedans.

Avant même que la jeune femme ne s'en rendre compte, il s'était rapidement rapproché d'elle, la main sur son avant-bras nu pour l'attirer à lui. Et ce qu'il venait de chuchoter dans son oreille l'avait laissé totalement pantoise et désemparée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de le repousser ou de s'emparer de ses armes pour le forcer à s'éloigner.

« Que ce soit des infos ou bien de gros mensonges destinés à entretenir le mystère autour de ta personne, ces choses m'intriguent, et j'ai envie de les découvrir. »

Il venait de la relâcher avant de rajuster à nouveau son chapeau nordique, que Clara résistait à lui retirer pour s'amuser avec. Il se décala de nouveau tout en se tournant vers la scène.

« Pour-pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-elle en s'éloignant de l'ancien sous-fifre de Joker, toujours choquée.

\- Toi aussi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Kirã-ya. Maintenant, je vais terminer de regarder la vente, si tu le veux bien. Quelque chose me dit que ça va commencer à être drôle…»

Les iris céruléen de la rousse brillaient d'une incompréhension si grande que cela se voyait sur son visage. Elle était toute embrouillée, et la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Décidant de laisser cette affaire de côté pour le moment, Clara se reconcentra elle aussi sur les enchères.

16h51.

Un énorme bocal contenant la sirène Camie venait d'arriver sur la scène dans un boucan pas possible ponctué de paillettes et d'autres projections de lumière de toutes les couleurs.

Elle sera encore plus les poings. Tout le monde était euphorique, tout émoustillé à l'idée qu'une sirène puisse être vendue aujourd'hui. En effet, l'ombre projetée ne laissait plus de place au doute. Lorsque le drap fut enfin enlevé par des sbires de Disco, une nouvelle vague d'exaltation s'empara de la foule, criant et hurlant, complètement incontrôlable à la vue de la magnifique sirène qu'était Camie.

En haut de l'amphithéâtre, Nami brandissait son panneau où était inscrit son numéro, prête à récupérer Camie. Pappug pleurait à chaude larmes, terrifié à l'idée qu'ils ne puissent pas récupérer la verte.

D'un coup, un Dragon Céleste leva la main et fit une offre qui statufia les spectateurs.

« Je fais une offre à 500 000 000 de Berrys ! »

La navigatrice rousse en lâcha son petit panneau rond, qui alla toucher le sol, l'écho semblant se répandre dans la salle au ralenti. Le monde autour d'eux était figé, paralysé. L'étoile de mer continuait de pleurer, sensible au sort de son amie, qui risquait malgré leurs efforts de devenir la propriété des Dragons célestes. Octo grinçait des dents, rageur.

Dans son aquarium improvisé, la belle Camie se mit à verser quelques larmes qui se mélangèrent à l'eau du bocal dans lequel elle se trouvait. Les Mugiwaras ainsi qu'Octo et Pappug étaient nerveux, tendus, stressés par cette situation qui ne leur laissait guère le choix. Celui de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Plus loin, le rouquin commença à se diriger vers la sortie, ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus dans la salle des ventes aux enchères, alors que Disco clôturait cette même vente.

16h55.

Le mur explosa.

Luffy en sortit, accompagné de son second aux cheveux verts.

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Trafalgar D. Water Law. Les choses commençaient enfin à devenir un peu plus amusantes. Le fils de Dragon se mit à courir comme un dératé en direction de la scène, heureux de retrouver enfin son amie la jolie sirène.

« Luffy-chin ! Cria celle-ci.

\- Camie ! Enfin te voilà ! Dieu merci ! »

Sa course ne fut même pas interrompue par le poulpe qui s'était élancé à sa poursuite, tentant vainement de lui expliquer que même s'ils réussissaient à sauver Camie, un collier explosif se trouvait autour de son cou et que les Dragons Célestes étant impliqués, un Amiral pourrait surgir à tous moments !

17h00.

On pouvait entendre les cloches de l'Archipel sonner pour annoncer l'heure, à travers les bruits s'échappant de la bâtisse.

Tout se passa très vite.

Clara se leva de son siège aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, vacilla pendant quelques secondes sous le regard orageux et désapprobateur de l'ancien sous-fifre de Joker, avant de guetter l'endroit où Octo était en proie à des insultes du fait de sa condition d'Homme-Poisson.

17h02.

Un pistolet doré se leva dans l'air, ses reflets illuminant les ténèbres de la salle.

Le sang fusa, et Clara se maudit alors ne n'avoir rien pu faire pour empêcher l'Homme-Poisson de se faire tirer dessus. Mais elle n'avait que trop changé l'histoire du manga. Il ne fallait pas le perturber plus. Pour tous les Mugiwaras présents, la sirène et Pappug, le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti.

Le corps de l'Homme-Poisson s'écroula sur les marches et fit un roulé-boulé jusqu'à environ le milieu des marches. L'homme qui lui avait tiré n'était autre que Saint Charlos, celui qui venait à l'instant d'acheter Camie. Il sautillait, heureux d'avoir abattu le poulpe. Les spectateurs paraissaient tous soulagés. Comme Clara avait envie de leur remettre les idées en place ! Octo s'apitoyait, disant que c'était sa punition pour avoir fait de mauvaises choses.

Clara failli tomber à genoux mais se retint de justesse au dossier de la banquette.

Uranus observait ce qui se passait avec exaltation à travers l'esprit de la rousse. Oui, il exaltait. Les événements prendraient à présent une tout autre tournure…

17h06.

Luffy jeta une mauvaise œillade à l'enfoiré qui venait de tirer sur son ami poulpe.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? » S'étonna celui-ci, surpris par la rébellion du brun.

Pappug tentait en vain d'arrêter le Chapeau de Paille, mais celui-ci semblait déterminé. Même très déterminé à régler son compte à l'autre Dragon Céleste. Il avançait vers lui, tête baissé. Une grande force se dégageait du frère d'Ace. Son fluide Royal était bien là, enfoui au fond de lui. Et Clara le sentait.

Elle fit un effort incroyable pour parvenir à garder ses barrières en place, avant de se redresser complètement en s'appuyant sur la banquette.

« Tu ne me vois pas ? » Lança alors Saint Charlos, ayant son pistolet doré pointé en direction du jeune Monkey.

Malgré tout, ce dernier avançait toujours, ne s'inquiétant point de l'arme à feu.

« Mugiwara-ya… Souffla Law.

\- Il est sérieux ? S'insurgea Kidd en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants.

Le Capitaine des Mugiwaras prépara son coup de poing à présent légendaire et releva la tête vers le Saint.

« Tu veux mourir aussi ? » Clama le concerné, doigt sur la gâchette.

17h09.

Les premiers coups de feu partirent.

Luffy les esquiva facilement et frappa de toutes ses forces le Dragon Céleste qui vola dans les gradins.

Le petit fils de Garp remit ensuite son précieux chapeau de paille sur sa tête avant de faire craquer ses doigts. Sur la scène en contre-bas, Disco recula prudemment. Il commençait à avoir peur… Les deux autres Dragons Célestes étaient inquiets pour leur comparse, Law sourit avec fourberie, comme à son habitude, et Eustass également, mais en laissant un petit ricanement s'échapper.

17h12.

Ce qui suivi ce geste fut particulièrement troublé pour Clara. Elle n'y voyait plus très clair, se sentait engourdie et très fatiguée. Elle était assise sur la banquette rouge, alors que tous les autres spectateurs fuyaient, terrifiés, hormis les pirates. La jeune demoiselle expirait calmement, tentant de se retrouver un peu de ses forces. Les yeux de la rousse se fermèrent. Elle se concentra. C'était la meilleure chose à faire dans un moment pareil.

17h15.

La bataille à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse commençait.

Le Démon était tout content d'enfin faire quelque chose, alors que Clara ne se sentait même pas capable de se défendre et encore moins d'attaquer si on s'en prenait à elle. Autour de la jeune femme, les gardes étaient tranchés, électrocutés, brûlés, transpercés, frappés… Et les Dragons Célestes étaient au milieu de toute cette agitation, plus très confiants et sûrs d'eux.

Aucun des gardes ne s'en prit à Clara, heureusement pour elle.

17h20.

Trois poissons volants débarquèrent en grande pompe dans la salle de la vente aux enchères, déposants au passage Brook, Usopp et Nico Robin. Le tireur d'élite atterrit en plein sur Saint Rosward, ce à quoi Clara ne put s'empêcher de pouffer doucement.

Le ronronnement dangereux de la voix de Trafalgar lui donna des frissons.

« La Marine est déjà là, Mugiwara-ya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répliqua hargneusement le jeune Monkey. Et c'est quoi cet ours ?

\- Ils avaient déjà encerclés la salle avant même que la vente ne commence. Après tout, il y a un poste du QG sur cette île. Et tu le savais, Kirã-ya, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi je possède le fluide, tu sais. »

La Tueuse fronça les sourcils et grinça des dents. Luffy se tourna vers ladite _« Kirã-ya » _et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur en la reconnaissant.

« Clara ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, Mugiwara ! Ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Lui dit-elle en soufflant.

\- Mais t'es toute rouge ! Tu es malade ! Chopper vas te soigner !

\- Laisse donc, il a déjà beaucoup à faire avec Octo ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire attention à moi ! »

Il gonfla les joues pour bouder, mais abdiqua ensuite, se tournant vers le poulpe et le petit médecin, bien occupé et embêté par les blessures de l'Homme-Poisson. Finalement, Law continua.

« Je ne sais pas qui ils voulaient capturer… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que quelqu'un allait s'en prendre aux Dragons Célestes… Tu viens de me montrer quelque chose d'encore plus intéressant… Rajouta-t-il après avoir ricané. L'équipage des Mugiwaras…

\- Tu es Trafalgar Law, c'est ça ? L'interrompit la belle historienne brune. Luffy, c'est un pirate. Et la fille à côté de lui a également sa tête mise à prix. Clara, _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_. »

Cette dernière tenta de sourire.

« Hein ?! S'étonna Luffy. Mais je savais déjà pour Clara ! Et l'ours aussi c'est un pirate ?

\- L'homme qui se tient là-bas, continua l'archéologue, c'est Eustass _« Cap'tain » _Kidd !

\- C'est lui qui a une plus grosse prime que Luffy-san ?! » Fit alors le squelette ambulant.

Robin ne put qu'acquiescer.

17h28.

La discussion s'arrêta.

Sainte Sharlia s'apprêtait à tirer sur Camie. Elle releva la protection, pressa son doigt ganté de blanc sur la gâchette. Le tir ne partit jamais. À la place, elle s'écroula au sol avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Ayant senti le Fluide Royal de son vieux mentor se libérer d'un seul coup, Clara essaya de résister, y arriva avec difficulté, mais maintint tout de même ses barrières en place, sous la pression d'Uranus qui lui disait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne surtout pas tomber dans les pommes.

Et maudite soit cette foutue Dengue qui la rendait vulnérable et altérait ses réflexes !

Rayleigh apparu enfin, accompagné d'un géant qui était presque aussi grand que Barbe Blanche.

« Regarde-moi ça, Géant-kun, la salle est dans un état lamentable. On dirait que la vente est terminée. Vu que j'ai volé un peu d'argent, je pense que je vais retourner jouer.

\- Jii-san, sacré canaille… Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour voler de l'argent ? » Lui répondit le géant.

\- Je voulais en voler à quiconque m'aurait acheté… Bah, c'est impossible maintenant ! » Fit le second de l'Oro Jackson en montant sa boisson jusqu'à sa bouche, avant de se rendre compte que le récipient qui la contenait était vide.

Il termina son monologue puis rit tout simplement, comme si ce qui venait de se produire ne l'affectait pas tant que ça. Clara se releva, marcha progressivement jusqu'aux marches et regarda le vieux loup de mer.

« Arrête de rire, idiot de Rayleigh ! Je dois te parler ! Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça, sans me prévenir ? »

La rousse était de mauvais poil. De très mauvais poil. Les joues rouges et son allure vacillante ne collaient pas à son comportement face au vieux pirate. En parlant de comportement, celui de son mentor l'horripilait. Il riait de cette situation qui était critique, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Parfois, Clara se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête...

« Tiens, on dirait que j'ai attiré l'attention sur moi…

\- Évidement, Ray-sama ! Et il faut vraiment qu'on parle !

\- Plus tard Cla-chan, plus tard.

\- Mais c'est important ! » S'écria-t-elle en descendant toujours plus bas vers la scène.

Autour d'eux, les pirates tenaient le coup face au Haki des Rois du vieux, à moins qu'il ait fais en sorte de ne toucher que Sainte Sharlia… C'est à ce moment exactement que les soldats se rendirent compte que le géant et Rayleigh n'avaient plus leurs colliers…

17h32.

L'ancien pirate tapa alors la causette avec son vieil ami Octo, actuellement en train de se faire soigner par Chopper, demandant d'où venait sa blessure, laissant complètement en plan Clara. Et elle n'avait pas apprécié, mais alors pas du tout. Cependant, elle s'abstint de faire tous commentaires face au visage dur dont il se parait.

« C'est vous qui l'avez sauvé ? Demanda-t-il aux Mugiwaras après avoir analysé la situation. Dans ce cas… »

17h37.

Une nouvelle vague de Fluide Royal se déversa de Rayleigh, assommant tous les ennemis des Chapeaux de Paille.

Cette fois-ci Clara tomba à genoux au milieu des marches, mains sur ses tempes, voulant stopper avec une grande difficulté les données incommensurables qui lui parvenaient. Il fallait juste prier pour que ses barrières ne tombent pas…

17h39.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle comprit que les Dieux, s'ils existaient, l'avaient entendu. C'est alors que son mentor s'adressa au fils de Dragon.

« Ce chapeau de paille… Il va parfaitement à un homme sans peur. Je tenais à te rencontrer… Monkey D. Luffy ! »

* * *

(1) : La Tueuse.

Je trouvais ça judicieux que notre Chirurgien Mondial appelle Cla-chan par un petit surnom, comme il le fait avec les autres ! :) J'espère que vous aimez sa façon de l'appeler ! ;)

* * *

Et voilà les sushis chéris, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! (mon dieu... Encore des rimes !) J'attends avec impatience votre avis pour ce chapitre, car je ne suis pas très convaincue après relecture, comme il est dit en début de chapitre... Même si une amie qui l'a lu m'a dit que la façon de faire augmenter le suspens avec les différentes indications sur l'heure était bien trouvée... Je ne sais pas trop... En plus, il se termine comme dans l'anime... Mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne fin, donnez moi votre avis !

Bweeeeeef, Peu d'entres vous ont remarqué l'histoire du moustique, MOUAHAHAHAH ! En effet, cela va jouer pour la suite... Vous verrez bien ! :) En parlant de suite, je ne sais absolument pas quand elle arrivera ! Encore désolé !

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés,

Reviews et bisous à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	22. ARC-2 Chapter 12

Hello tout le monde ! Comment vont mes sushis préférés ? *vois vos têtes et les tomates dans vos mains avant de partir se cacher derrière Bepo en courant pour sa vie*

\- Protège-moi Bepo !

\- Désolé...

-T'excuse pas ! *vérifie que les lecteurs se sont calmés et sort de sa cachette moelleuse et toute douce*

Hum... Je suis dééééééésooooooooooooléééééééééééééé ! ^^'''' Le problème, c'est que mon nouvel EDT est complètement pourris, j'ai moins le temps d'écrire même si j'ai les idées ! :) En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il met en scène un tout nouveau mystère ! X) Et au fait, on approche des 200 reviews et des 20 000 vues, c'est un truc de dingue ce qui m'arrive ! Je pensais pas que ma fiction attendrait cette notoriété ! :) Vous êtes vraiment de supers lecteurs, j'vous aime ! :3

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews et gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Plouf : Une nouvelle tête ! ;) J'aime bien ton pseudo au fait mdr XD Je suis heureuse le chapitre t'ai plu et que tu aimes bien Uranus et Clara qui se disputent XD Merci pour la review et à la prochaine ! ;)

Luxie : Merci, je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas :) Merci pour ta gentille review, que du positif, ça fait plaisir ! :) Merci encore de me soutenir ! Allez, tchoussssssssssssssssss ! (là aussi y a beaucoup de "s" mdr XD)

_**Disclaimer : Oda-sama, tout est à toi ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 12 : Une mystérieuse puissance. **

L'air est palpable. La tension est encore présente autour de moi. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

Pour faire court, je suis appuyée contre une énorme racine de couleur verte, dans une alcôve de l'arbre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une grande faux est posée à mes côtés, elle ressemble étrangement à celle du Démon Uranus. Je l'ai pourtant cassée lors de notre combat… Elle se désintègre petit à petit, faisant place à de la fumée noire. Mes armes sont également éparpillées à côté de moi.

Ma main gauche est pressée contre ma cuisse droite et mon autre main tente d'arrêter le flux sanguin qui s'échappe de mon épaule gauche. Rien que le fait d'appuyer la main de ce même bras contre ma cuisse déchiquetée me tétanise de douleur.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de rien ? Est-ce encore la faute à ce Démon de mes deux que j'ai pas ?

**_Ah oui, tu avais un peu de mal face à un Marine haut gradé alors je t'ai un peu aidé… En prenant le contrôle ! _**

_M-mais com-comment as-tu f-fais ? C'est moi qui te contrôle ! Comment ? Comment ?! Je ne comprends pas… Et ta faux ?! Que fait-elle là ? Et pourquoi n'ai-je pas des flashs comme la dernière fois ? _Me lamentais-je intérieurement.

**_Lorsque je sens que la situation est en train de t'échapper, le Démon que je suis peut, comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois lorsque je ne faisais pas encore partie intégrante de ton corps, en prendre le contrôle. Quant à ma faux, elle apparaît quand je dois me défendre à l'intérieur de ton corps. _**Il m'explique avec une moue boudeuse. **_Et quant aux flashs, c'est simple, ils n'apparaissent que quand je ne suis pas totalement dans le corps de mon réceptacle. _**

_Mais ça va pas ? Les gens vont me croire possédée !_

**_Ce qui est en partie vrai, femelle ratée ! _**Raille Uranus.

_Ne joue pas sur les mots et explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? Ma cuisse est déchiquetée et complètement paralysée et mon épaule à l'air déboîtée en plus d'être tranchée ! J'ai mal bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bon sang ?! _

**_On va dire que j'ai été trop confiant… _**

_Je croyais pourtant que l'on ne devait pas sous-estimer ses adversaires… _Le taquinais-je.

**_Ouais ben… Grouille-toi de faire quelque chose pour te soigner ! On va y passer sinon ! _**

Ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais il a malheureusement raison…

Je lève la tête avec une moue douloureuse pour regarder derrière mon épaule. Personne en vue. La salle de la vente aux enchères se dresse dans les dernières lueurs du soleil, peinant à disparaître derrière les grands arbres des mangroves. Le crépuscule est pour bientôt. La dissolution de l'équipage au chapeau de paille aussi… S'ils ne se sont pas déjà fait attaquer par Kuma.

Et je n'ai toujours pas pu parler à Rayleigh. La situation me dépasse complètement. Que faire ? La réponse est simple, rien du tout. Avec ma jambe blessée et mon bras gauche hors d'état de nuire, je n'irai pas bien loin et terminerai à Impel Down avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf ».

Prenant sur moi, je retire ma chemise rouge péniblement en essayant de ne pas me blesser plus que je ne le suis déjà, la déchire en bandelettes que je place sur mes blessures en tant que bandages de fortune.

Ma tête me tourne horriblement. Manquerait plus que je tombe dans les pommes à un moment pareil, en soutien-gorge en plus ! N'importe qui pourrait me trouver… C'est vraiment pas bon ! Je pousse un grognement résigné en voyant que mes actions pour me sortir de ce pétrin sont plutôt limitées.

Affligée, je laisse ma tête reposer contre la racine verte et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrai me sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Rien à faire, je ne trouve aucune solution un tant soit peu réalisable.

_Fais quelque chose ! _Je supplie Uranus qui a un air aussi penaud que moi.

**_Si je reprenais à nouveau ton contrôle pour te régénérer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passerait. Je préfère ne pas essayer. _**

_Je vois… Tu n'as aucune idée pour me sortir de là ? _

**_Malheureusement non. Attend ! _**M'ordonne-t-il. **_Je sens des gens approcher ! Mais ils sont encore loin…_**

_Qui est-ce ? _Demandais-je doucement.

**_Tu n'as qu'à voir avec mon pouvoir, idiote ! _**Il me rétorque, indigné.

_Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne veux l'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence ? Je ne tiens pas à être dépendante de ton pouvoir. Cela dit, je veux savoir qui vient vers notre position. _

Il ne répond pas alors que je tente de percevoir ceux qui se dirigent vers l'endroit où nous sommes. Oui, je distingue la flamme de vie de Trafalgar… Il approche de moi assez rapidement, en compagnie de ses camarades, dont je discerne également les présences.

Il faut que je parte, ou du moins que je me mette en sécurité ! Je récupère mes armes de mon bras non blessé. Leurs poids familiers me réconforte et me rassure. Je suis prête à me défendre du mieux que je pourrai, si jamais la situation tourne mal, mais pour le moment, je me sens complètement inutile.

Je rampe tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortie de l'alcôve, avant de m'effondrer misérablement en sanglotant. Leurs présences se rapprochent… Ils seront bientôt là… Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je cache mes yeux d'où perlent les gouttes d'eau salées.

Spectatrice… Encore et encore.

Mon poing du bras non blessé frappe rageusement le sol. Mon regard se porte sur ma jambe, complètement déchiquetée. Le résultat n'est pas beau à voir, même si j'ai arrêté l'hémorragie avec un bout de ma chemise, celle-ci, d'origine grenat, a pris une teinte brune rougeâtre. Je déglutis.

Des bruits de pas précipités, comme si leurs propriétaires étaient en train de courir, se font entendre brusquement. Pas besoin du don d'Uranus pour que je comprenne qu'il s'agit de l'équipage des Hearts. Je relève le regard et me redresse doucement grâce à une branche.

Je croise celui de Law, vacille avant de m'effondrer dans un cri de douleur alors que son visage est on ne peut plus arrogant.

« Eh bien, Kirã-ya, on fait la sieste ? »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de le regarder. Mes yeux se ferment. Je ne tiens plus. J'ai usé toute mes forces pour me relever, mais cela n'a servi à rien, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu m'enfuir avant que cet enfoiré de chirurgien psychopathe ne me retrouve. Le monde tourne autour de moi, la fièvre se fait plus forte et les douleurs qui émanent de mes blessures s'accentuent.

J'hurle à la mort.

Le Capitaine donne des ordres à ses subordonnés qui s'activent autour de moi. Je vois du coin de l'œil Sachi et Penguin rougir à la vue de ma tenue quelque peu dénudée. Je sers les dents et attends le verdict.

« On va devoir t'opérer ici, Kirã-ya. Tes blessures sont très profondes et tu risques de gros problèmes si je n'interviens pas dès à présent. Déclare Law avec un air sérieux. Par contre, je n'ai plus d'anesthésiant… Mais je suppose qu'au point où tu en es, souffrir un peu plus ne sera pas dérangeant. »

Dans un effort surhumain, je l'agrippe par son sweat canari pourvu du smiley au ton ironique pour l'attirer à moi. Je grince des dents en sentant le bandage serrant mon épaule se dérouler et la plaie s'agrandir à vue d'œil dû à la pression exercée.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi fais tu ça ?! Pourquoi m'aide-tu ?! Pour que j'ai une dette envers toi, c'est ça ?! »

Un sourire naît sur son visage basané. Il pose ses mains sur mes avant-bras le retenant contre moi, me repousse et fais en sorte que je sois maintenue au sol par ses deux comparses, tandis que Bepo l'assiste tant bien que mal. Trafalgar prépare ses instruments de chirurgie avec le plus grand soin tandis que j'hurle en me débattant.

Pas question que ce chirurgien me touche ! Sans anesthésiant en plus…

Je ferme les yeux et me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer encore plus. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie. Et je crois que l'ancien sous-fifre de Joker en a assez de me voir crier, car il me fourre entre les dents les restes de ma chemise grenat, prétextant que comme ça, j'aurai quelque chose à mordre à la place d'hurler comme une demoiselle en détresse.

Résultat, je tente de le retirer comme je peux, mais l'alcool qu'il verse sur mes blessures me fait instinctivement mordre le bout de tissu. Mon corps meurtri s'arque pour retomber lourdement au sol. J'attrape brusquement le tissu de la combinaison blanche qui recouvre le roux ainsi que Penguin, me contorsionnant pour échapper aux traitements du Chirurgien.

« Penguin, Sachi ! Maintenez-la bien, je vais devoir la recoudre ! Ordonne Law en trifouillant dans la blessure de mon épaule.

\- À vos ordres Capitaine ! »

Non… Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! J'essaye de leur échapper, mais ils sont beaucoup trop forts pour moi, malgré l'entraînement que j'ai reçu du second de l'Oro Jackson. Je parviens tout juste à me faire encore plus mal. Je sers les dents sur le tissu. Pas question de montrer ma faiblesse à ce chirurgien flippant et sarcastique !

Je crache le bout de mon ancienne chemise par terre avant de m'adresser au Capitaine des Hearts.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale connard sans cœur, Trafalgar ! »

Il se contente de sourire avant d'observer son aiguille sous les lueurs du soleil, faiblissant derrière l'horizon composé d'arbres aux étranges couleurs vertes et bleues. Ah oui, au sujet de ne pas montrer ma faiblesse à Law, faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.

J'ai perdu toute contenance quand l'aiguille stérile a pénétré dans ma chair.

* * *

Enveloppée dans l'obscurité de mes yeux clos, une douleur m'envahit soudainement. Je me débats, sentant comme des milliers d'aiguilles picoter chaque parcelle de ma peau à vif. Avec une violence inouïe, on m'arrache de mon cocon. L'air froid me transperce les poumons, la blancheur éclatante qui m'entoure m'aveugle au plus haut point et la douleur que je ressens irradie d'une luminescence désagréable mon être tout entier.

J'ouvre brutalement les paupières et l'odeur de la mort qui règne dans la pièce me fait suffoquer. Mon corps se redresse instinctivement, ou plutôt tente de se relever. De grosses menottes en ce qu'il me semble être du Granit Marin me maintiennent attachée sur une sorte de lit métallique blanc, dans une pièce inconnue blanche, et cette putin de lumière blanche m'aveugle toujours.

Uh, uh…

Ça fait beaucoup de blanc, non ?

Je tourne ma tête à droite puis à gauche. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphant a pris un malin plaisir à faire mumuse sur mon crâne. Les douleurs dues à la dengue sont encore présentes, ainsi que celles sur mon épaule et ma cuisse. Mes membres cités me tirent, sûrement à cause des points de suture que cet enfoiré de médecin m'a fait sans anesthésiant.

**_Si tu ne sors pas rapidement de ce foutu sous-marin jaune, je les tue tous, un par un. _**Intervient le Démon avec un rire mauvais.

_Ta gueule Uranus, ta gueule. Tu ne vas tuer personne, et tout va s'arranger, ok ? C'est pas comme si je venais de me faire capturer par Trafalgar… _Lui murmurais-je ironiquement.

Il ricane, puis je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec moi-même. Je parviens à distinguer une silhouette dans l'ombre, un Nodachi posé à côté de la silhouette susmentionnée et un chapeau nordique dépasser de ce tableau.

« Tiens, la miss a enfin ouvert les yeux... Tu as fait la sieste pendant deux jours, Kirã-ya, il était temps que tu te réveilles ! Ah oui, j'ai très mal pris le « connard sans cœur ».

\- Prend le comme tu veux, mais laisse-moi partir. J'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire que de tailler la causette à un Supernovea à fortes tendances psychopathes. »

Oui je suis folle. Oui je vais sûrement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, découpée en haché-menu par un sadique à l'humour noir qui me fait flipper à un point pas croyable. Oui je vénère -vénérais- Trafalgar quand j'étais encore une étudiante blasé par la vie et la société pourrie dans laquelle je vivais. Oui, j'étais une fangirl.

_Problem _?

Alors pourquoi je le provoque ? Aucune idée je vous répondrais. Sûrement parce-que si je ne préviens pas Rayleigh de ce qui aurait dû se passer après la vente aux enchères, le monde de One Piece va se retrouver bouleversé encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais aussi car il m'a vue en sous-vêtements. Oui, surtout à cause de ça !

Alors que je viens de me payer sa tête, il ricane.

Bon, on ne s'énerve pas. Calme et relax, comme Sengoku le bouddha. ZEN ATTITUDE POWAA ! Et oui, même dans les moments les plus critiques de ma vie, je sais rester zen. Yeah, j'ai un super sang-froid ! Surtout que j'ai une jambe et un bras hors d'état de nuire, bien que recousus. Et cette putin de dengue de malheur semble s'amuse encore à me faire souffrir.

« Laisse-moi partir. Répétais-je.

\- C'est-moi qui donne les ordres ici. »

Cette fois, il s'approche de moi avec un scalpel brillant à la lumière blanche et aveuglante, toujours ce sourire au visage. Ce type a beau être un canon, il me fait flipper. Beaucoup, même. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mon sang-froid est vraiment _nul_ de chez _nul_.

« M'approche pas chirurgien de pacotille ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire !

\- Chirurgien de pacotille ? J'en serai presque vexé. Presque. Et quant à ce que tu es capable de faire, sans armes et avec de telles blessures qui auraient pu entraîner une amputation de tes deux membres s'ils n'avaient pas été soignés plus tôt, je te vois mal te jeter sur moi. Ah oui, j'ai pris l'initiative de retirer ta _manchette_. »

Cette fois, il arbore un air cruel et bien évidemment sadique. Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches. Rhaaa... Pourquoi je parle de nouilles moi ? J'ai faim maintenant ! Et… Par le Saint Caleçon du papa d'Ace… La fin de sa phrase me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il a confisqué ma manchette. Ma précieuse manchette. Et il a piqué mes armes. Et il a dit que j'aurai pu me faire amputer. Oh le con…

Je déglutis avant de m'enfoncer dans la table métallique, désirant me soustraire de sa vue, de disparaître purement et simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Trafalgar ?! » M'écriais-je soudainement.

\- Je croyais avoir été clair avec toi, Kirã-ya. Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions. » Il me rétorque durement.

Tandis qu'il attrape une potion à l'étrange couleur verte, reposant le scalpel, je me creuse les méninges pour trouver comment sortir d'ici. C'est mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Et j'ai mal à la tête maintenant ! Law se rapproche de moi, relève le haut de la table blanche pour que je sois en position assise tandis que je gémis de résignation avant de m'étouffer avec la potion susmentionnée, qu'il me fait boire cul-sec.

Je tousse pendant quelques secondes, lui jette un regard mauvais et le vois s'armer d'un petit calepin blanc et d'un stylo, avant qu'il ne s'asseye de nouveau sur la chaise se trouvant contre le mur, près d'une petite table où reposent, il me semble, diverses boites de médicaments. L'odeur qui règne dans la pièce me monte une nouvelle fois au nez, picotant mon odorat sensible.

« Bien, nous allons commencer, si tu le veux bien, Kirã-ya. »

Après avoir poussé une quinte de toux qui peut facilement faire trembler les murs de la pièce, tant l'antidote ingurgité est amer, tout cela mélangé avec le parfum dérangeant régnant ici, je trouve la force de lui répondre avec acidité.

« À quoi bon me demander mon avis alors que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

Il ricane doucement et reporte son attention vers moi, me sondant profondément avec ses iris cendrés.

« Vois-tu, Kirã-ya, j'apprécie te voir en position de soumission, toi que l'on dit possédée par un Démon…

\- A très bien. » Fut ma seule réaction, prononcée avec un désintéressement total.

Décidément, ce type est vraiment flippant. Sadique, sarcastique _et _flippant.

« Nom ? Me demande-t-il.

\- J'en ai pas. »

Si, j'en ai un, mais sa consonance et le nom en lui-même feraient vraiment pas d'ici… Vaut mieux que je ne dise rien. Devant son incompréhension, je développe :

« Enfin si, j'en ai un, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, mais il ne te servirait pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'en faire part. »

Ses sourcils se froncent imperceptiblement, mais assez pour que je le remarque. Je sens en moi chaque état d'âme qui traverse le jeune homme originaire de la Ville Blanche, même si Uranus semble se planquer au fond de mon esprit et ne veut plus en sortir. Sale froussard va !

Je ne sens plus de douleur dues à la Dengue dans mon organisme, que ce soit les maux de crâne, les démangeaisons ou encore la sensation d'avoir un corps engourdi. Sûrement un effet de la potion que m'a donné Trafalgar. Finalement, cet enfoiré de médecin a de bonnes idées.

« Bon… Je connais déjà ton prénom. Âge ?

\- J'ai 19 ans, 20 cette année. » Répondis-je simplement.

S'en suivit un long et éprouvant interrogatoire, Law me posant diverses questions auxquelles je devais répondre en mentant un peu. Bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle ! Plus sérieusement, je pense ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie, mais les regards manipulateurs et calculateurs à souhait qu'il me lançait m'ont fait froid dans le dos.

Il sait que je mens, c'est sûr ! Je le sens pas, ce chirurgien flippant…

« Bien. Je te préviens, à présent que j'ai eu les renseignements que je voulais, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. » Commence-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'une démarche féline de la table d'opération sur laquelle je suis attachée.

Je m'affole en le voyant se saisir à nouveau de son scalpel très aiguisé, semblable à ceux que possèdent les infirmières sur le Moby Dick, avant de remettre la table métallique à son emplacement habituel, c'est-à-dire complètement horizontale.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses, qu'en dis-tu ? Me propose l'ancien sous-fifre de Joker avec fourberie. Alors, par où commencer ?

\- Tu me fais flipper là… » Parvenais-je à dire.

Mes yeux se ferment et je frissonne quand je sens le contact froid du petit objet sur ma peau nue.

…

Gné ?

Nue !?

Oh pétain...

Finalement, après maintes hésitations, j'ouvre les paupières et mes iris océan se reportent sur mon corps entravé par différents liens. Un simple drap clair le recouvre jusqu'aux hanches, laissant mon ventre bronzé à découvert. Dessous, par transparence, en regardant bien, on peut deviner la dentelle noire de ma culotte. Et pour masquer ma poitrine, il y a juste mes anglaises rouges.

Dénudée, en somme, mais pas complètement. Je pique un fard monumental alors que Law sourit narquoisement.

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer.

Je panique putin !

« Ah oui, une fois t'avoir recousue, je t'ai droguée et nous t'avons emmené sur notre sous-marin. C'était assez, drôle, tu chantais à tue-tête _« Yellow Submarine »_. »

Et il se met à ricaner alors que je rougis encore plus.

« C'est pas drôle ! Et pourquoi je suis nue d'abord ? C'est quoi l'intérêt ?! Criais-je en gesticulant.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vas te blesser encore plus si tu continues de bouger comme ça ! Tu es presque nue pour la bonne raison que je venais de t'opérer, Kirã-ya. Me sermonne-t-il avec un air sévère.

\- Je m'en fous ! Je dois partir d'ici ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer !

\- Alors pourquoi viens-tu de me poser une question, idiote ? »

Le brun basané revêt alors sa face froide, calme en toutes circonstances. Il attrape à la volée une seringue, la remplit d'un liquide inconnu à ma connaissance puis se rapproche de moi rapidement. Law tente de me calmer pour enfoncer la seringue dans mon bras non blessé mais cela à l'effet contraire, je gigote encore plus.

Pas question qu'il me drogue à nouveau ! Je dois me barrer de ce foutu sous-marin !

Avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il plante l'aiguille dans une veine de mon bras droit tandis que je gémis de mécontentement. Devant mes yeux un écran brumeux semble se déplacer légèrement, me donnant des maux de crâne désagréables. Ma tête me tourne horriblement et je me laisse complètement aller sur la grande table métallique, oubliant presque ma tenue inconvenante.

Law a un sourire sadique alors que mes paupières s'abaissent pour laisser place au néant le plus total.

« Foutu chirurgien… » Je murmure avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

* * *

J'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Enfermée dans un brouillard constant, je ne parviens pas -ou plus- à me repérer dans l'espace qui m'entoure. Ces murs métalliques blancs et gris jouent la samba autour de moi tandis que mes paupières peinent à s'ouvrir complètement.

Plongé dans ce cauchemar constant, complètement abrutie par les drogues, je nage dans un mutisme semblant imperturbable. Je ne veux pas ouvrir complètement les yeux, pour me retrouver de nouveau dans cette pièce où il règne constamment une odeur âcre de médicaments en tous genres.

Mais, quelqu'un a décidé de me faire chier. Et la voix doucereuse de ce quelqu'un résonne dans ma tête plus longtemps que prévu et me vrille les tympans. Cette phrase m'est insupportable. Je la déteste. C'est la même chaque jour depuis… Depuis combien de temps en fait ?

« Il est temps de se réveiller, Kirã-ya. »

Ces mots dignes de la plus horrible des tortures sont accompagnés d'une vive lumière qui éclaire soudain la pièce, me tirant de ma léthargie. Je plisse les yeux et tente d'enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller, qui se trouve être simplement une table d'opération métallique, pour trouver un peu d'obscurité. Qui ? Qui ose être assez suicidaire pour me réveiller de la sorte ?

Mécontente, mes iris se portent devant moi, à savoir un plafond d'un blanc éclatant. Je suis encore attachée sur cette foutue table, sans aucun moyens de fuite, même si entre-temps, mes blessures ont guéries grâce aux soins que me procure Law.

La mémoire me revient peu à peu, mon cerveau marchant au ralenti à cause de la drogue qu'il utilise pour « m'endormir » quand bon lui semble. Il essaye tous les jours de nouvelles techniques sur moi pour libérer Uranus, même s'il ne sait pas encore que c'est lui qui s'abrite en moi. Mais à chaque fois, rien ne marche. Les breuvages aux goûts infâmes qu'il me force à boire produisent des foutues illusions qui ne sont pas assez fortes pour que l'Arme Antique ne se sente en danger. Mais je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas très agréable, car au final, je dois moi-même me débarrasser de ces mauvais rêves.

Je soupire bruyamment. Je n'ai même pas de compagnie quand je ne suis pas groggy. Il a ordonné à ses membres d'équipage de ne jamais franchir cette porte tant que je saurai là. Veut-il dire qu'un jour, il me laissera partir ? Je ne comprends pas très bien le sens caché de ses paroles insolentes.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Law serait capable de faire autant par simple intérêt scientifique, comme il s'évertue à me rappeler pourquoi il me fait ça. Je déteste me sentir soumise, prise au piège. Alors que ce chirurgien de malheur s'approche dangereusement, le Démon sort enfin de sa cachette.

**_Écoute-moi bien, femelle ratée. Il veut libérer ma puissance, non ? _**Me demande-t-il alors que Trafalgar effectue sa consultation quotidienne avec un grand sérieux.

Je mets du temps avant de répondre, refermant les yeux pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je suis à bout. Il faut que je retrouve mon mentor. Absolument. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver ! Déjà que j'ai bien foutu le bordel dans ce monde…

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappe de ma bouche. Je suis sûre que le porteur du D. sourit de façon cynique.

_En effet. _Je confirme. _Tu as bien vu ce qu'il utilise sur moi, et ça ne fonctionne pas. Ses potions me confrontent à des illusions… C'est bien le problème, ce ne sont que de simples chimères. Et elles disparaissent lorsque je m'en rends compte. Penses-tu qu'un jour il délivrera ta puissance grâce à un autre procédé, et que tu prendras le contrôle sur moi non intentionnellement ? _

**_Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, humaine insignifiante. Il en faut plus pour que je délivre toute ma puissance. Et crois-moi, lorsque cela arrivera, je n'aimerai pas être à la place des misérables insectes que vous êtes. _**Assène Uranus durement.

Je vois son regard méchant et perturbateur devant moi. Il a vraiment l'air sérieux. Je ne sais pas de quoi il me parle, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'est mauvais… Je m'affole en l'entendant poursuivre son monologue. Ainsi, le monde court à sa perte si jamais quelqu'un parvient à faire ressortir la véritable nature des Armes Antiques ! Je suis tellement troublée que j'en oublie de lui parler dans ma tête.

« Comment ça ? Que… Que veux-tu dire ? Explique-moi ! Dis-moi en plus ! Je ne comprends pas… Je m'écrie avec fureur, faisant reculer Law prudemment.

\- A qui t'adresses-tu, Kirã-ya ? Serait-ce ce fameux Démon ? » Réagit immédiatement le Capitaine des Hearts.

**_Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, le moment n'est pas encore arrivé… _**

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je dois savoir ! » J'hurle à nouveau, terrassée par ce sentiment de peur qui s'empare de moi brusquement.

**_Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! Pas encore ! Et tais-toi donc ! Il va savoir pour moi ! Trafalgar ne sait pas encore qui je suis, alors ferme-là ! _**Me morigène intérieurement l'Arme.

« Je… Je m'en fous complètement ! Il le saura tôt ou tard ! Law saura bientôt que c'est toi qui est en moi, toi, Uranus l'Omniscient ! C'est inévitable ! Alors ne repousse pas ce qui doit se produire ! »

C'est alors que je me rends compte de la véritable bombe que je viens de lâcher. Si encore je ne l'avais pas dit à voix haute… J'ai tout fais foirer, une fois de plus. L'ancien habitant de la Ville Blanche me dévisage, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage ténébreux.

« Uranus l'Omniscient, l'Arme Antique… » Marmonne ce dernier, grandement surpris.

Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Trafalgar D. Water Law est près de moi et m'assomme d'un coup sur la nuque. Encore…

* * *

Dans le brouillard de la nuit qui encerclait l'Archipel Sabaody, une ombre se faufilait plus ou moins rapidement entre les grands arbres et les habitations des mangroves. Ses armes cliquetaient dans le silence de la nuit et la manchette sur son bras étincelait fièrement lorsqu'un rayon de lune rebondissait sur la surface argentée. Un ténébreux jeune homme la regardait s'en aller loin de son sous-marin, un air grandement désintéressé au visage.

Accoudé sur le bastingage métallique de la passerelle non-immergé de son navire jaune canari, il perçait l'horizon lointain de ses yeux orageux. Son bonnet ne se trouvait pas sur sa tête, Law l'ayant retiré. Les embruns marins jouaient dans ses mèches noires, les faisant voleter dans tous les sens et il humait le parfum iodé de l'océan.

À ses côtés, un ours blanc dans une combinaison orange portait un Nodachi et fixait étrangement son Capitaine.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir Capitaine ? Demanda Bepo doucement, craignant la réaction de Law. Vous disiez qu'elle était importante…

\- Elle l'est encore plus depuis qu'elle vient de me révéler involontairement son petit secret. Si je l'ai laissé filer, c'est tout simplement car j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais, du moins une partie.

\- Désolé… Fit le second tout penaud sans aucune raison apparente.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Bepo. » Soupira son Capitaine en souriant devant le comportement de l'ours.

C'est alors que surgirent Penguin et Sachi en chahutant avant de se faire réprimander par le Chirurgien.

« C'est vrai ça Cap'tain ! Pourquoi elle est partie ? On n'a même pas pu la voir durant ces deux semaines… Ils se lamentèrent.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de ne pas m'appeler comme cette moisissure d'Eustass-ya ? C'est _Capitaine_… Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

\- Aye Capitaine ! Mais n'empêche que j'aurai bien aimé la réconforter, elle avait l'air malheureuse… Sourit Sachi derrière l'ombre de sa casquette.

\- Cessez de raconter des idioties et préparez-vous à repartir. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » Trancha Law sévèrement en retournant à l'intérieur du sous-marin jaune, suivi de ses nakamas.

Ceux-ci soupirèrent en jetant un œil vers l'Archipel, croyant apercevoir une chevelure écarlate disparaître dans le lointain…

Plus tard dans la soirée déjà bien avancée, une voix résonna dans la cabine de Trafalgar Law, plongé dans un livre de sciences tandis que l'étrange moyen de locomotion s'engouffrait dans les abysses de l'océan de GrandLine. Il jeta un regard en direction de son hublot par lequel il pouvait admirer à volonté de mystérieux poissons multicolores.

« Tu as laissé de nombreuses questions au sein de mon sous-marin, Kirã-ya. Et je compte bien te revoir un jour pour y répondre. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, miss Clara. »

Un sourire fourbe se dessina à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre de plus ! ;) J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :) Un nouveau secret en rapport avec les Armes Antiques commence à prendre de l'ampleur dans cette fic... Dites-moi vos hypothèses ! X)

Bref, je tiens à vous redire encore une fois que si je poste tardivement, ce n'est pas à cause du manque d'idées, mais juste du temps ! J'ai les idées, le fil conducteur de ma fic est fait, j'ai prévu un ou deux Arcs aventure assez importants dans la fic... Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas abandonner cette fiction ! ;) Et ne me taper pas pour la fin qui part en cacahuète !

Allez, A plus !

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés,

Reviews et bisous rôti à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	23. ARC-2 Chapter 13

Bello ! :)

Pas taper pas taper ! Pardonnez-moi (une fois de plus) de mon absence durant ce petit mois. Mais vous comprenez, la rentrée, tout ça tout ça... Les profs qui nous mettent trop la pression... Fin bref ! Ce chapitre est très... comment dire... Il part un peu en cacahuète je trouve X) Pour la bonne raison qu'il est très évasif et ne nous en apprend pas beaucoup sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite...

J'aime être sadique avec vous mes sushis ! :)

Mais je connais mon fil conducteur, je sais où je vous emmène, nos soucis ! :) Et j'espère de tout mon petit cœur qui vous aime fort que vous allez apprécier ! ;) Allez, on se retrouve en bas ! J'aurai un petit mot à vous dire ! ;)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils reviewers anonymes : **

Plouf : Ma réponse arrive un peu tardivement mais non désolé, je ne sais pas comment faire XD En tout cas, on y serait allée toute les deux ! Merci de ta review !

Luxie : Et quel mystère XD Maintenant que j'y pense, vous allez mariner encore plus longtemps que prévue... X) Contente que les répliques très "crazy" de mon OC te plaisent ! Il faut bien un peu d'humour ! ;) Et heureusement que Law est fidèle au manga, je n'aurai pas supporté qu'il soit OOC ! J'en vois tellement des fluffy et dégoulinants d'amour que ça me donne envie de vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Bref. Merciiiiiiiii ! :3

Claritou: Oh ! Une nouvelle tête ! Merci de ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais tant !

Portgas D Kana : Je te remercie beaucoup de tous ces gentils compliments, pense aussi bien fort à **minimilie **qui m'a autorisé à reprendre des idées de sa fic ! ;) Et pour la romance, ne t'en fait point, petite lectrice assidue ! Elle revient à grands pas ! X) Et en effet, Clara considère que sa place est dans O.P, n'ayant toujours pas eu l'opportunité de rentrer chez elle. Je ne sais pas si ce mot existe mais ça me fait très plaisir ! ;) Allez, à plus !

_**Disclaimer : Vous commencez à connaitre la musique non ? é-é **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 13 : Un ananas ? Où ça ?!**

Le soleil se lève sur Sabaody. De courageux marchands commencent à préparer leurs nombreux étalages tout en fredonnant et en se saluant les uns les autres. Au milieu de toute cette effervescence, je claudique en jetant de petits coups d'œil stressés derrière moi, de peur qu'un chirurgien sadique ne surgisse à nouveau. Oui, c'est très dangereux un médecin un peu fou lâché dans la nature ! Surtout s'il s'appelle Trafalgar D. Water Law.

En tout cas, il m'a laissé partir. Il y a quelques heures, je me suis réveillée dans la salle d'opération, comme il était coutume durant deux semaines, à ce que m'a dit Uranus. Je n'étais pas attachée. Mes chères armes ainsi que ce que je portais sur moi lors de la vente aux enchères étaient sur une petite table métallique proche du lit où j'étais allongée. La porte ouverte était un appel à la liberté pure et dure. À mon grand étonnement, quelqu'un avait dû m'habiller.

Et puis, tout doucement, je m'étais engouffrée dans les innombrables couloirs qui circulent dans le sous-marin de l'ancien habitant de la Ville Blanche. Absolument toutes les portes étaient ouvertes. Comme si un chemin se libérait devant moi pour me conduire vers la lumière que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Et me voilà de nouveau sur l'Archipel, me rendant au bar pour expliquer la situation à Rayleigh quant au Chapeau de Paille et également demander des renseignements plus précis sur ce que le Démon m'a dévoilé à propos des Armes Antiques. Pour cela faudrait-il encore que mon mentor ne soit pas en train de cuver dans un coin sombre de la zone de non-droits...

Je tente d'accélérer le mouvement mais ma cuisse me fait encore un peu souffrir, mais la douleur reste supportable. Jetant un regard vif sur le numéro peint sur l'arbre gigantesque sur lequel je me trouve, mes pas finissent par me conduire doucement mais sûrement vers les quartiers sanglants de l'Archipel.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'Uranus m'a dit. Je n'y crois pas, c'est tout simplement impossible ! Même Rayleigh ne m'en a jamais parlé ! Il me faut des explications, et vite ! Cette histoire de véritable puissance et de l'Ancien Royaume me perturbe au plus haut point.

_Uranus ?_ Fis-je avec précaution, préférant éviter de me faire remonter les bretelles par ce Démon de mes deux que je n'ai pas.

**_Quoi ? _**Me répond-il avec hargne.

Merde.

Je l'ai énervé !

_Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'as l'air d'être encore plus chiant que d'habitude… _

**_Tu m'as réveillé, je somnolais et ta voix est parvenue à moi alors que je ne voulais surtout pas l'entendre. _**

_Bref, c'est bien ce que je disais, t'es encore plus chiant et borné que d'ordinaire quoi ! _Je grogne avec mauvaise volonté.

**_Mais toi aussi t'es d'humeur exécrable aujourd'hui ! Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, d'abord, femelle ratée ? _**Me reproche Uranus, mécontent.

_Mais arrête donc ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux qu'on parle… _

Ce disant, je m'approche de plus en plus du bar. Je passe par des coins pas trop fréquentés de la zone de non-droits de l'archipel et m'arrête devant les immenses escaliers qui mènent à la bâtisse délabrée.

Le Démon décrépit semble ne pas vouloir me répondre. Je perçois son agacement et son énervement.

C'est en soupirant que j'arrive finalement jusqu'à la porte en bois moisi. L'indication _« CLOSE »_ est inscrite en gros sur une pancarte blanche qui pendouille lamentablement sur un clou à moitié enfoncé et menaçant de tomber à tous instants. Mes traits se détendent automatiquement à la vue de cet environnement plus que familier.

Ma main droite pousse doucement et prudemment la vieille porte alors qu'une odeur de café et de cigarette me monte au nez. J'hume à pleins poumons cet air parfumé avant de m'engouffrer sur la pointe des pieds dans la pièce circulaire.

Les vitres brisées filtrent le soleil qui illumine par flaques dorées le sol de bois alors que la poussière suspendue à ses rayons vole dans la pièce. Il y a deux personnes à l'étage, me confirme mon Haki de l'Observation. Rayleigh et Shakky.

Alors que je me précipite dans les escaliers, un objet posé sur le bar en acajou attire mon attention tandis que je m'avance vers lui, refrénant mon envie pressante de parler à mon vieux mentor. C'est le journal, il date d'il y a déjà plus d'une semaine. La une parle de la dissolution de l'équipage des Mugiwaras.

Maintenant, direction l'étage pour éclaircir certains points qui me paraissent bien sombres.

« Shakky-san ? Ray-sama ? Je suis là ! » Criais-je en montant plusieurs marches à la volées, en essayant de ne pas rouvrir ma blessure à la jambe, enroulée dans de nombreux bandages.

Des voix étouffées me parviennent de l'étage, ainsi que des bruits de pas précipités.

Je frôle le palier avant de vaciller en arrière et de me rattraper in-extremis à la rampe en bois rouge. Une présence étrange me chamboule et je dois tenir de toutes mes maigres forces la vieille rampe qui menace de lâcher et de sortir de ses gonds, afin ne pas tomber en arrière tant le choc est grand.

_Est-ce que tu le sens aussi ? _Je tente doucement.

Personne ne daigne me répondre. Très bien. Boude tant que tu le veux, foutu Démon ! Un cri rageur m'échappe alors que je reconnais cette flamme de vie qui serait capable d'illuminer les ténèbres tellement elle est imposante et se répand en ondes bienfaisantes autour d'elle.

Ne me dites quand même pas que…

Je sors de ma léthargie, muée dans une émotion indescriptible. Laissant tomber ma main de la rampe pour la porter à mon front, mon corps tout entier refuse de m'obéir et je me retrouve sur les fesses en plein milieu des escaliers. C'est à peine si j'entends mes tuteurs réagir au bruit qui a ébranlé la structure du vieux bar.

Il est là. Enfin. Marco est revenu. Comme il m'a manqué…

« Mistinguette ! Tu es revenue ! Où étais-tu passée ? Me sermonne Shakky alors que je ne me remets toujours pas de la présence de Marco sur cet Archipel.

\- Shakky, laisse-moi m'en occuper, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

\- Tu vas lui dire ? Le questionne-t-elle.

\- Évidemment. »

Mon mentor agite sa main devant ma tête dans l'espoir de me sortir de mes pensées. Rien à faire, ça ne marche pas. Je me sens soulevée alors qu'un bras se glisse sous mes épaules et que la main de la brune me guide jusqu'à ma petite chambre.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, je suis enroulée dans une couverture bien douillette en compagnie de mon mentor et de la barmaid qui me couve d'un regard tendre malgré la colère qu'elle semble dissimuler derrière ses iris marron virant au noir dans l'obscurité ambiante. Je me love contre sa poitrine et perçois une caresse sur le haut de ma tête.

« Cla-chan, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'apprendre.

\- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire Ray-sama… » Je gémis, une boule à la gorge et l'émotion grandissant dans tout mon être.

La barmaid soupire alors que le grisonnant sourit tendrement. Je sèche mes larmes en me détachant de l'étreinte aimante de la grande brune pour finalement attraper les bords de la cape de mon tuteur.

« Il est là, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais repartir avec lui…

\- Oui. Il a appelé il y a quelques jours pour nous dire qu'il faisait route vers Sabaody. Tout est terminé, maintenant. »

Je vais rentrer au Moby Dick et revoir Ace…

**_Non, rien n'est fini. _**

Tiens, il est de nouveau là, lui ?

_Je croyais que t'étais mort ! _Fis-je ironiquement après avoir reniflé.

**_Je suis loin d'être mort, idiote. Je te préviens d'une chose. Ce n'est pas terminé. C'est loin d'être fini. Nous n'en sommes qu'au balbutiement d'une grande menace. Souviens-toi en. Maintenant, cesse de pleurnicher et reprends-toi, bordel ! _**

_Toujours cette menace ! Mais dis-moi en plus, bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ! _

Pour une fois qu'il accepte de me dire quelque chose, autre que pour m'humilier et me rabaisser à longueur de journée, il faut qu'il ouvre la bouche pour m'annoncer qu'une terrible et dangereuse menace plane sur nous telle une épée de Damoclès. Il me rabâche cette information depuis les expériences bizarres du Chirurgien de la mort.

On dirait pas, mais je commence à avoir peur.

J'essuie mes dernières perles salées et me relève pour faire face à mes deux tuteurs. Laissons de côté ceci pour leur parler de Luffy et de ce que je souhaite dire au second de Roger depuis la vente aux enchères.

« Ray-sama, Shakky-san, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

\- Nous t'écoutons, Cla-chan. Me répond l'ancienne pirate de l'ère de Roger, le visage devenu grave après cet instant d'émotion.

\- Est-ce que ça a un quelconque rapport avec un événement qui aurait dû se produire ? Me questionne le grisonnant.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher Ray-sama. En effet, je vous ai déjà parlé de la Guerre au Sommet et de ce qui en découlerait par la suite. »

Ils acquiescent tout en se lançant des regards inquiets.

« Luffy, suite à la perte d'Ace, éprouvant un ardent désir de protéger la dernière chose qu'il lui reste, c'est-à-dire son équipage, se serait entraîné pendant deux ans sur une île proche de celle des Amazones, sous tes directives, Ray-sama. Mais la guerre n'étant pas arrivée, j'ai peur que Mugiwara décide de retrouver ses nakamas éparpillés un peu partout sur GrandLine plus rapidement que prévu... C'est pour ça que tu dois, je t'en conjure, comme dans le manga d'origine, te rendre sur Amazon Lily et entraîner Luffy pendant deux ans, ainsi que lui faire faire une apparition publique où il expliquerait à ses compagnons qu'ils se reverraient à nouveau dans deux ans… Le tout dans un message caché, évidemment ! Trop de changements vont avoir lieu si ça ne se produit pas, et déjà que j'ai pas mal influencé le court du temps, je…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. J'irai m'occuper du petit frère d'Ace, sois en certaine, mistinguette. S'il le faut pour le bien du monde, alors je le ferai. Me promet Rayleigh. Je vais me rendre à Amazon Lily dans les plus brefs délais et effectuer les tâches que tu viens de m'expliquer, une fois que tu seras entre de bonnes mains. »

Je soupire de soulagement en m'effondrant sur le lit. Un problème de réglé. Rayleigh est très compréhensif. Je suis rassurée.

« Maintenant, mistinguette, intervient la brune en tirant sur sa clope, à moi de te poser une question. »

Je déglutis, comprenant très bien le pourquoi du comment.

« Où étais-tu, avec qui, et pourquoi ! » Elle m'ordonne brusquement, furieuse.

\- Figure-toi que ce foutu Chirurgien de la mort m'a enlevé ! Il voulait faire des expériences bizarres sur moi pour découvrir je sais pas quoi, mais ça n'a apparemment pas marché. Ce type est fou !

\- Tu veux parler de Trafalgar Law ? Hum… Je suis rassurée de te voir en bonne santé. D'après tes bandages, j'en déduis qu'il t'a également soigné. Il n'est peut-être pas si fou que ça, finalement. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cla-chan, Marco arrivera dans peu de temps, alors prépare tes affaires ! Dit-elle en ébouriffant mes cheveux après m'avoir passé au crible fin pour vérifier si je n'avais pas de traces quelconques sur le corps.

\- Ça marche ! » J'acquiesce avec vivacité tout en les mettant gentiment dehors.

Tandis que je ferme la porte, un pied l'empêche de s'encastrer parfaitement dans l'embrasure de bois.

« On aura à parler, tout à l'heure, mistinguette. Ah oui, je suis content de voir que tu as su échapper à ce chirurgien. Comme quoi mes entraînements ont porté leurs fruits ! »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'hocher la tête pour montrer mon consentement. Un sourire discret fleurit sur mon visage tandis que je range ma petite chambre avec minutie et place mes nombreuses nouvelles affaires dans mon sac. Je laisse mon petit sac à dos rayé sorti, afin de le mettre sur moi lorsque je partirai avec Marco.

Je me demande si la Marine est au courant de son arrivée sur cet Archipel… J'ai peur que la Première Division ne se fasse remarquer. Non pas que je ne fais pas confiance à mon grand frère de cœur, mais bon, on ne sait jamais… Un cri me sort de mes pensées. C'est Rayleigh qui m'appelle.

Il est temps d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Il doit savoir. C'est mon seul espoir, étant donné qu'Uranus refuse de me dévoiler quoi que ce soit et qu'une réelle confrontation n'est pas possible. Il faudrait que je sois dans mon monde intérieur... Beaucoup trop compliqué. Espérons seulement que Rayleigh aura des réponses à mes nombreuses questions.

* * *

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?! Pourquoi ?! M'étonnais-je à la fin de son monologue.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'atteindrait aussi vite. Je te croyais tirée d'affaire pour encore un petit moment, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. » Il me rétorque en ajustant ses lunettes rondes.

Le long de mon corps, mes bras pendent misérablement tout en tremblant. Je n'y crois pas. C'est impossible. Tout bonnement impossible. Le vrai visage des Armes Antiques… Non. Non… Non ! J'ai déjà lu un bon nombre de théorie sur le One Piece, la Volonté du D et bien d'autres choses, mais là... Ça dépasse tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu.

« Tu mens Ray-sama, tu mens ! Je ne te crois pas !

\- J'aimerais te mentir, mistinguette. Mais malheureusement ce que je viens de te révéler sur Uranus, Pluton et Poséidon est bien la vérité. »

En voyant que je commence à m'agiter frénétiquement et dans tous les sens, comme une bête enfermée dans une cage et ne demandant qu'à sortir, mon mentor m'attrape par les avant-bras et me force à m'asseoir en face de lui. Mes pupilles vitreuses passent de son visage crispé et ridé par le temps à celui de Shakky, derrière le comptoir en bois acajou et accoudée à celui-ci, une sempiternelle clope à la main, expirant des volutes de fumée.

Je me demande ce qu'ils lisent dans mes yeux. Je ne ressens que de la terreur à l'état pur. Je suis terrifiée. À peine sortie d'une emmerde et des filets de ce foutu chirurgien sarcastique aussi flippant qu'envoûtant, une autre me retombe dessus immédiatement.

La voix douce de ma presque mère retentit dans la pièce.

« Calme-toi, Cla-chan.

\- C'est bien ce que j'essaie de faire ! » Je m'écrie alors.

Me rendant compte du ton sur lequel je lui ai répondu, je m'excuse en baissant la tête, penaude.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mistinguette. Viens là, je vais te faire une grenadine. »

J'obéis piteusement, délaissant ma place sur le fauteuil rouge écarlate pour m'asseoir sur un tabouret haut, devant le bar en acajou. Je laisse ma tête heurter le bois, celle-ci se trouvant enfouie dans mes bras.

Pourquoi tant de problèmes ? Tout ça à cause de cette fichue Arme Antique.

_Explique-moi… Pourquoi toi non plus, tu ne m'avais rien dit ? _

**_C'est bien simple, comme te l'a déjà fait savoir Silvers, je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir besoin de te révéler cette information, car Roger a su éviter le destin, mais à place de devoir affronter un ennemi qui ne perd jamais, la maladie l'a rattrapé. S'était donnant-donnant. Et si tu ne t'en sors pas aussi bien que lui, c'est ce qui t'arrivera, femelle ratée. Soit tu accomplis ce qu'il t'a légué via moi, soit tu mourras. Car au cas où tu aurais perdu la mémoire, _**tonne-t-il d'une voix sourde, **_il est tombé malade quelques temps après qu'il m'ait battu. Tu commences à mieux comprendre, maintenant ? _**

Oh non… C'est l'inverse. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. Ils m'ont tous caché une horrible fenêtre ouverte sur l'avenir. À quoi bon ? D'après Rayleigh, même s'il ne me l'avait pas révélé, je l'aurai découvert par moi-même, avec tous les inconvénients que cela engendrerait.

Gol D. Roger a été victime d'un fléau malheureusement incurable, et il en est mort aujourd'hui. Faute d'avoir combattu contre l'avenir, contre le destin. C'est ce qu'il m'arrivera si j'ignore les avertissements d'Uranus et de mon mentor. Ce grand Roi Déchu pensait que ce n'était pas à lui de résoudre cet inconvénient, et que le prochain réceptacle du Démon ferait l'affaire.

Merci bien, mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi !

**_Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que ce grand homme t'ait légué une aussi importante responsabilité. _**

_Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt ! Entre le père d'Ace et moi, ce n'est pas un monde qu'il y a, mais tout un univers ! _Feulais-je de mauvaise fois.

Bien décidé à me pourrir cette journée qui pourtant paraissait bien s'arranger, avec ma libération et la venue de Marco, cet imbécile de Démon de mes deux que j'ai pas disparaît au fond des méandres on ne peut plus sinueuses de mon esprit, se cantonnant à un endroit dans lequel je ne pourrai le retrouver.

J'en ai ma claque de tout ça ! Rayleigh et Shakky ainsi qu'Uranus sont au courant ou du moins semblent savoir deux trois choses sur cette menace, mais refusent catégoriquement de m'en parler. Les quelques allusions de ces derniers ne m'avancent pas beaucoup.

Entre la barmaid brune qui sourit en coin tout en poursuivant son nettoyage de verres et vaisselles sales et le second de Roger qui appuie son menton sur son poing gauche, une chope de bière dans son autre main de libre, attrapée sur le comptoir et remplie par la belle brune, perdu dans ses pensées, j'ai de quoi faire !

C'est à en devenir dingue !

Après un râlement des plus élégants, je me saisis du verre rempli du liquide aux allures écarlates avant de porter la paille rose à ma bouche, sirotant doucement ma boisson, mais ruminant du noir dans mon coin.

Les minutes qui s'écoulent passent au ralenti. Le _« tic-tac »_ incessant des aiguilles ma montre offerte par mon vieux tuteur me monte à la tête et résonne alors que le silence est pesant. Cet écho a un impact bien réel sur le temps qui passe, si bien que je ne réagis pas de suite lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant passer la lumière éblouissante du soleil.

Mais quand l'aura bienfaisante du blond me parvient, je prends enfin conscience de la situation.

Me redressant vivement, je mets ma main sur ma bouche pour cacher mes tremblements et reste bouche-bée devant la fameuse coupe d'ananas de Marco, suivie de son torse musclé pourvu du tatouage violet représentant l'emblème des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Muée dans une joie indescriptible, je me jette aussi rapidement que je le peux sur mon grand frère de cœur qui me réceptionne tant bien que mal et assez maladroitement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mon front et de flatter mes boucles rouges.

Mon nez me pique et ma vue est embrumée par le flot de perles salées qui se déverse hors de moi alors que mes épaules à peines couvertes tremblent. Si concentrée sur les récentes paroles de l'Arme Antique du Siècle Oublié, j'ai omis le fait de me renseigner sur la présence de Marco sur l'Archipel. Mais il est là, à présent. Enfin là. Il est bien venu me chercher… Je vais retourner sur le Moby Dick avec tout le monde…

« Onii-san… Je murmure en sanglotant.

\- Je suis revenu, Cla-chan. Tout va bien, maintenant. »

**_Tu aimerais le croire, n'est-ce pas ? _**

Faisant abstraction de l'interruption d'Uranus, je renifle bruyamment et me retire des bras du blond qui va à la rencontre de mes deux tuteurs. Derrière lui, se trouvent Max et Tom, éternels compagnons de navigation de Marco.

« Cla' ! Ça fait longtemps ! Et même pas un appel sur nos escargophones ! Ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Fais Max avec entrain, tirant sur mes joues encore mouillées pour me gronder gentiment.

\- Chu me chai mach… » Articulais-je avec peine.

Tout joyeux, il lâche mes joues avant de m'étreindre. Tom quant à lui pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule, la pressant de sa forte poigne. J'aimerai bien penser comme eux que tout est terminé. Mais non, cette aventure vient juste de commencer. Je doute et j'ai des doutes. Sur tout, sur tout le monde, sur ce qui m'entoure.

Mais les sourires que me lancent mes deux tuteurs, le Commandant de la Première Division ainsi que ses deux compères suffisent à les chasser.

Je sers dans mes bras Rayleigh et Shakky en essayant de ne pas me transformer en véritable fontaine humaine.

« Vous allez me manquer… Mais je reviendrai vous voir ! J'ajoute à leur attention.

\- Promis ? Me rétorque ma presque mère, les yeux humides.

\- Promis.

\- Sois sage, mistinguette. Je t'ai à l'œil ! »

Un sourire de banane fleurit sur mon visage tandis que j'empoigne mon sac qui contient mes affaires personnelles d'une main, mettant le sac à dos rayé sur une épaule. Max ouvre la porte du bar et salue leurs habitants. Tom et Marco font de même, me passant devant, après que ce dernier ait échangé quelques nouvelles importantes avec les anciens pirates.

Je regarde une dernière fois le grisonnant et la belle barmaid.

Je les aime tellement.

Shakky m'envoie un baiser et Rayleigh un clin d'œil rassurant. Je me retourne et franchis le seuil sous les regards compréhensifs des trois pirates de Barbe Blanche.

L'avenir et en marche.

Mon destin est scellé, et je ne ferai rien pour empêcher qu'il ne se produise. Tout simplement car il ne peut être contré, personne ne peut se jouer de lui. Croyez-moi, je n'arriverai pas à l'éviter. Seul Roger y est parvenu. Mais Gol D. Roger, ben c'est Gol D. Roger quoi ! Et la volonté du D. est inébranlable. Mais je ne la possède pas. Et n'oubliez pas contre qui je me bats.

Le destin.

C'est un combat à armes inégales qui est perdu d'avance.

* * *

Voilà, un petit chapitre en plus, ça nous en fait 23 maintenant ! :) Cette fiction avance tout doucement ! :) Nous avons atteint les 200 reviews, c'est incroyable ! Croyez-moi, j'en ai lu des fictions sur Barbe Blanche et je pensais que ça ferais "too much" si j'en écrivais une, car le concept s'épuise avec toutes ces fics... Mais vous êtes toujours là, donc c'est la preuve que je peux continuer ! ;)

Voilà, juste un ÉNORME merci à tous mes sushis d'amour ! Ceux qui me follow, qui ont ma fic en favoris, tous les lecteurs et bien évidemment les gentils revieweurs... Merci ! :)

Ah oui, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur **Nakamas**, je poste sur cette fic des OS et drabbles pour remerciez mes lecteurs! :)

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	24. ARC-2 Chapter 14

Bello les sushis ! :)

Je reviens un peu plus tard que d'habitude pour un nouveau chapitre, et je m'en excuse fortement ! Mais point positif, le prochain chapitre est terminé et celui qui viendra juste après est en cours ! ;) J'espère de tout cœur que celui-ci vous plaira, les choses sérieuses commencent X)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Plouf : T'as vu ça ! Tu vas être servi si tu veux que ça soit émouvant ! :) Merci de ta review ! ;)

Portgas D Kana : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas folle ! Je faisais de même quand je n'étais pas encore inscrite sur ce site X) Ace arrive en courant, tu vas voir ! XD Merci de cette gentille review ! :)

Luxie : Moi ça va bien ! :) T'inquiète pour les fautes, j'en ai presque pas vu X) Tant mieux si tu aimes tout ça, et pour la déclaration, c'est pas encore pour tout de suite X) Mais elle arrive, t'en fais pas ! x3 Merci de ta review et bon chapitre si tu passes par là ! :)

_**Disclaimer : Pourquoi on est obligé de le dire ? Bouhouhou ! One Piece ne m'appartient paaaaaaas ! *retourne pleurer dans son coin* **_

Enjoy ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 14 : Le Vice Commandant de la Cinquième Division.**

Le bateau filait sur les vagues déchaînées, laissant une longue trace d'écume dans son sillage. L'embarquement s'était très bien passé, mis à part une petit attaque de la Marine que la Première Division avait su maîtriser, et voilà maintenant plus de deux semaines que la réplique du Moby Dick voguait sur les flots en direction de l'île sur laquelle était amarré le bateau mère. Ils avaient dépassé sans grande difficulté le passage de l'île des Hommes Poissons, cette dernière étant sous leur protection, et en avait profité pour rendre une petite visite au Roi Neptune, qui trouva que celle qu'il appelait autrefois « jeune fille bien impulsive » avait bien changée en l'espace de quelques mois.

On ne cessait de répéter à la rousse qu'elle faisait plus femme.

_Femme. _

Elle rit amèrement à cette pensée.

Elle n'était qu'une pauvre gamine apeurée par toutes les responsabilités qui lui tombaient dessus, par ce fardeau qui devenait un poids bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Apeurée et surtout terrifiée par ce que le destin lui réservait pour l'avenir.

Le vent soufflait sur son visage, faisant sortir quelques mèches rouges de l'étreinte que représentait la capuche à oreilles de chat de son sweat noir, celle-ci bien vissée sur sa tignasse épaisse. Allongée sur l'immense tête en forme de baleine, les bras derrière la tête, Clara admirait dans le silence le plus total le ciel moutonneux, ses sens coupés du monde extérieur et des nombreux pirates qui allaient et venaient sur le pont, accomplissant diverses tâches.

Clara était énervée. Clara était vexée. Uranus avait un comportement qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais au moins, ce bon vieux bougre d'Enzo était là pour lui remonter le moral, avec son accent des mers du sud qui faisait toujours autant sourire la jeune fille après des mois de séparation.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire en s'asseyant en tailleur, avant de retirer sa capuche. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens et la rousse aux yeux bleus les attacha en une tresse lâche avec quelques efforts pour tous les rassembler et faire en sorte que la coiffure ressemble à quelque chose.

Derrière elle, des bruits de pas retentirent.

« Cla-chan, nous accostons dans quelques heures. Fit Max avec un doux sourire, lui tendant sa main que Clara accepta avec joie pour parvenir à redescendre de la tête de baleine.

\- Le voyage a duré peu de temps, cette fois-ci. » Remarqua-t-elle avant de claquer ses lèvres sur la joue du navigateur pour le remercier de son geste.

Il sourit encore plus en voyant sa mine réjouie. Un des seconds de Marco savait très bien qu'en ce moment, rien n'allait comme l'élève de Rayleigh ne l'aurait souhaité. Mais la vie était ainsi, semée d'embûches qu'il fallait savoir éviter ou contourner pour avancer toujours plus loin dans cette magnifique aventure que celle-ci représentait.

« En effet, les conditions sont bonnes et le climat lunatique du Nouveau Monde tourne en notre faveur, pour une fois.

\- J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde… Vous m'avez tellement manqué… Rajouta Clara en prenant le bras du météorologue, qui l'emmena jusqu'au réfectoire où étaient installés quelques personnes.

\- Tu nous as manqué aussi, sœurette. L'ambiance sur le Moby Dick était toujours aussi animée par les idioties d'Ace, mais lorsque vous les réalisiez ensemble, c'était deux fois plus drôle. Tu te souviens de la fois où vous aviez commencé un cache-cache qui s'était soldé par une bonne correction de la part de Thatch ?

\- Et comment ! On s'est bien fait gronder, mais il faudra qu'on le refasse un de ces jours ! » Rit la jeune demoiselle en s'attablant aux côtés du navigateur.

Max avait réussi son objectif : la faire rire en cette morne matinée.

* * *

Le Moby Dick se profilait à l'horizon, impérial, amarré sur un petit îlot de verdure. La végétation luxuriante de l'île empiétait sur la plage de sable blanc et l'eau à ses abords était étrangement rose. Des bungalows en bois décorés de feuilles et de fleurs immenses et colorées apparaissaient à l'orée de la forêt tropicale. Une grande falaise se jetait dans l'océan sur le côté ouest de l'île et une cascade tombait à ce même endroit sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Un vent chaud emportait la réplique du bateau mère vers l'île, soufflant avec ardeur dans les voiles gonflées. Les matelots s'affairaient sur le pont, préparant le débarquement dans une grande agitation, alors que Clara, elle, était encore dans sa cabine en train de rêvasser sur son lit.

Elle ne pensait à rien et ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui l'entourait. C'est seulement lorsqu'une secousse ébranla le navire que la rousse sut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Elle déglutit fortement en se relevant, non sans bailler et s'étirer, avant de passer la porte de sa cabine, s'aventurant par la suite dans le dédale de couloirs qui la firent remonter sur le pont supérieur.

Elle mit une main devant ses yeux pour les protéger des rayons du soleil, qui brillait fortement au-dessus de l'île paradisiaque. S'étant enfermée dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle vit au loin la laissa bouche-bée. Dire que le cadre de vie était idyllique aurait été un euphémisme. C'était merveilleusement beau. Un petit bout de paradis qui aurait immigré sur la terre ferme.

Époustouflée, la rousse ouvrit la bouche en « O » et resta scotchée devant ce magnifique spectacle. Jamais Clara n'avait vu pareil idylle. Le Nouveau Monde regorgeait vraiment de secrets qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés.

« Ferme la bouche, sœurette, tu vas gober les mouches. Ricana Tom qui passait par-là, accompagné de Marco qui supervisait les opérations pour amarrer la réplique à un ponton en bois, proche du Moby Dick.

\- Oh ça va ! Bougonna la jeune femme, gonflant les joues pour bouder.

\- Si on peut même plus rigoler… » Se lamenta alors le jeune homme plus si jeune que ça en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de mettre sa main sur la tête de sa jeune sœur.

Elle la retira avec un doux sourire, en contemplant les nombreux visages impatients et curieux se trouvant sur le pont supérieur du Moby Dick. La réplique s'arrêta doucement devant le lieu d'amarrage et la rousse balaya d'un coup de main stressé sa mèche, qui tomba à nouveau sur le côté gauche de son visage, qui se prolongeait en une longue tresse en épis. Clara parvint juste à la tripoter quelques secondes, stoïque au milieu d'une agitation constante, avant de se faire guider par Tom.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le pont de l'immense bateau de Barbe Blanche, après maintes escalades et divers sauts, elle crut défaillir en repérant dans la foule rassemblée pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et un bon retour, une mèche de cheveux de jais ondulée, dont elle connaissait très bien le propriétaire.

Clara adressa un grand sourire à l'Empereur qui riait ouvertement et se dirigea toute tremblante vers le Commandant de la Deuxième Division.

Un sourire, un clin d'œil, une étreinte.

Plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux, seuls. Le temps venait de s'arrêter. Comme si la jeune femme avait peur que le lien instauré si automatiquement entre eux ne se brise, Clara resserra sa prise autour des épaules d'Ace et logea sa tête dans son cou, en recherche de réconfort. Le parfum piquant de cannelle lui procura un intense frisson. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Dès que le brun eut vent du retour de la Première Division, personne n'avait su le tenir en place jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Quand le beau Commandant a eu dans son champ de vision des cheveux écarlates comme un coucher de soleil et deux iris d'un bleu aussi profond que la mer, tout disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à leurs corps, soudés dans une étreinte que les deux souhaitaient éternelle.

Faisant abstraction du reste, il lui murmura :

« Toi, tu as des choses à me dire, Nee-chan. Et t'as intérêt à avoir tenu ta promesse ! »

Se contentant d'acquiescer vivement, elle finit par se détacher à regret de son beau brun et couru dans les bras de Thatch qui la réceptionna avec joie et la fit tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer à terre.

« Onii-san… Tu as refait ta banane, c'est pas bien, tu étais plus beau sans ! Rit Clara en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

\- Mais oui, mais oui… File de là avant que je ne te donne une bonne correction ! Grogna le cuisinier coureur de jupon, avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux.

\- Et alors, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à tonton Izou ? » S'insurgea le travesti en haussant ses sourcils magnifiquement bien travaillés.

Pouffant, elle lui sauta aussi dans les bras et lui piqua une fleur qu'il avait dans les cheveux pour la mettre dans les siens. Vista et Haruta vinrent lui taper la discute pendant quelques minutes, argumentant sur ses nouvelles armes et ses nouvelles capacités alors que les autres pirates saluaient Marco avant de reprendre leurs activités.

« Est-ce que vous savez où se trouve Rina ? Demanda Clara en les cherchant du regard.

\- Elle se trouve sur le pont, normalement, je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ! » Répondit la petite femme en scrutant les lieux.

Vista s'excusa et s'en alla auprès de Marco pour prendre des nouvelles. Clara activa son fluide et senti la présence de l'infirmière en chef sur le pont inférieur, un lieu de refuge où la rousse aux yeux bleus appréciait se rendre pour dessiner ou tout simplement parler de tout et de rien avec Zakuro. D'ailleurs, elle ne le voyait pas… Où pouvait-il bien être ? À coup de Haki de l'Observation, elle sentit qu'il se trouvait dans la vigie. La demoiselle se promit de s'y rendre après avoir parlé avec la verte.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont inférieur, elle y trouva Rina, accoudée au bastingage, regardant le lointain, l'air nostalgique.

« Rina-chan ? »

Elle sursauta et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses grands yeux gris. L'infirmière de Barbe Blanche s'approcha doucement de Clara, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle puis posa ses mains sur les joues bronzées de la jeune fille avant de la serrer contre son opulente poitrine, compressée dans l'uniforme rose.

« Tu m'étouffes… Articula avec peine la rousse en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie.

\- Désolé ! Mais ça fait tellement longtemps… Le bateau semblait moins animé quand tu n'étais pas là pour faire des idioties avec Ace…

\- Gamine un jour, gamine toujours ! Répliqua fièrement Clara en riant aux éclats. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec les autres sur le pont principal ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non, je n'aime juste pas trop la foule… Elle répondit, s'asseyant avec élégance sur la rambarde de bois.

\- Je vois… »

Un silence s'installe entre les deux femmes jusqu'à ce que Clara le rompe en délicatesse.

« Où sont Sophie, Élise et Manon ? Je n'arrive pas à les sentir avec mon fluide… Sonia est dans l'infirmerie, je le sens, mais pas les autres…

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Père n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme en ce moment. Depuis que tu es partie, son état n'a cessé d'empirer… Et le seul remède se trouve sur West Blue, c'est une fleur appelée « Seimei no Hana ». Les filles sont partie avec la Troisième Division à sa recherche, accompagnées de quelques médecins, car eux seuls savent à quoi ressemble cette fleur rare. Sonia et moi restons là pour nous occuper de Père, avec ses autres médecins.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant… »

Un doute s'empara de Clara. En effet, de nombreuses perfusions se trouvaient sur lui quand elle lui avait adressé un sourire en le regardant depuis longtemps. Elle avait déjà vu depuis quelques temps des images où l'on remarquait que les perfusions qu'utilisait Barbe Blanche étaient pourvues d'un signe ressemblant étrangement au Jolly Roger de Doflamingo. À vrai dire, de nombreuses théories étaient présentes sur le fandom de One Piece, mais elle n'y prêtait pas trop attention, préférant se concentrer avant tout sur le déroulement de l'histoire, déjà assez complexe à comprendre.

La rousse secoua la tête et dit à Rina qu'elle lui racontera plus tard sa petite année d'entraînement, mais que pour l'instant elle devait aller voir Zakuro.

« Passe lui le bonjour de ma part, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. »

Clara claqua ses lèvres sur la joue gauche de Rina et partit en courant jusqu'à la vigie. Elle escalada les cordages, les agrippant de toutes ses forces de ses mains bronzées, tout en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas, puis se souvint que l'on pouvait l'y accéder par l'intérieur.

Un chapelet de jurons très colorés sortit de sa bouche pour aller se perdre dans le vent. En contrebas, Izou lui cria de faire bien attention à elle.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Finalement, elle arriva bien en haut de la vigie et sauta dans celle-ci avec aisance, surprenant le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or qui somnolait paisiblement. Ses yeux lagons s'ouvrirent d'étonnement et de surprise alors qu'il se relevait et marchait vers Clara, les bras grands ouverts pour réclamer un câlin.

« Clara, c'est bien toi ?

\- Mais non, c'est Gol D. Roger ! Évidemment que c'est moi, idiot ! Ricana la demoiselle et tapant son ami de la Seizième Division sur le crâne.

\- Tu reviens et tu me tapes déjà ! » Bougonna-t-il en gonflant les joues, ce qui eut pour résultat de faire encore plus rire Clara.

Finalement, il mêla son rire au sien et ils s'effondrèrent à terre dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Une fois calmés, la rousse aux yeux bleus prit le temps d'expliquer à Zakuro pourquoi et où elle était partie, et avec qui.

« Silvers Rayleigh, rien que ça ! Bah dit donc, on s'embête pas !

\- Crois-moi, je m'en serais bien passé, surtout si c'était pour qu'un Démon décrépit à fortes tendances psychopathes et qui veut réduire le monde à néant, ainsi que se venger des humains qui lui ont fait tant de mal se retrouve coincé dans mon esprit. Elle répliqua en haussant les épaules.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Uranus c'est bien ça ? Une Arme Antique ?

\- Exactement. Et il me fait bien chier. »

Clara s'attendait à ce qu'une nouvelle insulte envers la petite personne égocentrique que représentait l'Arme Antique le fasse réagir, mais il ne s'en offusqua même pas et continua à se muer dans un silence insupportable. Il la narguait. C'était sûr. Il voulait la rendre folle et la faire venir à bout.

_Quel con. _

Elle se reprit et s'adressa de nouveau au blondinet.

« Mais là n'est pas le problème, sais-tu comment je vais intégrer une des différentes Divisions ? Marco a dû déjà m'en parler mais pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu oublié ! » Demanda la rousse en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Zakuro s'assit en tailleur et réfléchit pendant quelques instants.

« Normalement, tu vas devoir combattre la personne de ton choix, à condition qu'elle soit d'accord. Cela pourrait par exemple être moi comme le premier venu, ou même un des Seize Commandants. Père approuvera ou non et le combat se déroulera sur le navire, mais vu que nous sommes amarrés, il se peut que vous vous affrontiez sur l'île. Ensuite, les Commandants testeront diverses compétences, à l'épée comme au lancer de jets en passant par la reconnaissance de plantes médicinales de premiers secours. Voilà, il me semble que je t'ai tout dit. » Énuméra-t-il avec sérieux.

Clara se para d'un sourire carnassier. Celui qu'elle voulait combattre était tout choisi. Elle l'avait repéré dans la mêlée, en train d'astiquer tranquillement une de ses longues épées. Il avait une tignasse courte étrangement noire aux nombreux reflets bleus foncés, et les paillettes d'un bleu électrique que la jeune femme avait aperçues dans ses yeux tout aussi noirs que sa tignasse étaient hypnotisantes.

Pas de doute, c'était lui ou rien.

« Zak-kun, je sais qui je vais affronter. » Lâcha-t-elle en se levant et en s'appuyant contre le bastingage entourant la plateforme en bois.

Il fit de même et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Clara pour la forcer à se retourner.

« Qui ça ?

\- Un homme d'une trentaine d'années je pense, il a les cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs et bleus. Grand, charismatique, les épaules carrés… Tu vois qui c'est ? »

La navigateur de la Seizième Division se renfrogna d'un seul coup et croisa les bras, délaissant l'épaule de Clara.

« C'est le Vice Commandant de la Cinquième Division, nous l'avons recruté environ un petit mois après ton départ, et il a été promu à ce poste il y a environ deux mois. Il s'appelle Kirito. Tu tiens vraiment à te battre contre lui ? On raconte que la force bestiale qui se dégage de ses deux épées maudites est invincible. Et crois-moi, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs... De plus, sa prime est bien supérieure à la tienne, elle est de 106 000 000 de Berrys…

\- Peu importe qu'il soit Vice Commandant ou simple matelot, je m'en moque. Que son escrime soit imparable ou non, je l'affronterai. Affirma Clara avec conviction.

\- Comme tu veux, Nee-chan. Mais fais attention. Il a la rage en ce moment.

\- Merci de tes précieuses informations, Zak-kun. Au fait, Rina te passe le bonjour ! »

Clara adressa un signe de main discret comme au revoir et enjamba le rebord en bois foncé de la vigie et fit le chemin en sens arrière pour redescendre sur le pont. Les cordages rêches lui écorchèrent les doigts mais elle n'y fit aucunement attention, se concentrant sur sa descente vertigineuse. Elle sauta à même le pont quelques mètres au-dessus du sol et atterrit les jambes pliées sur elles-mêmes pour éviter de se briser quelques chose. Le choc mêlé à la gravité la fit perdre ses esprits durant quelques secondes mais la rousse aux yeux océans se reprit bien vite.

C'était décidé, elle devait à tous prix gagner ce combat.

* * *

Le « Père » de Clara se rassit correctement sur son siège tout aussi imposant que lui avant de boire une grande gorgée de Saké sous les regards désapprobateurs de Rina et Sonia, infirmières de ce dernier. Elles ne firent aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment que cela ne servirait à rien, à part s'attirer les foudres de leur Capitaine.

Celui-ci fixait sa fille se trouvant à quelques mètres de lui, à l'air nonchalant, le regard droit, ne baissant pas l'échange visuel instauré entre eux deux. Les yeux de cette dernière brûlaient d'impatience, d'excitation et d'enjouement à l'idée de faire son véritable combat, le premier, contre un de ses frères si chers à son cœur.

Les Seize Commandants se tenaient bien droit aux côtés de leur Capitaine, et fixaient également la prochaine nouvelle recrue.

Elle jouait tranquillement avec son poignard dans sa main gauche, le faisant tournoyer dans l'air pour finalement le rattraper au vol, alors qu'elle faisait également tourner son doigt dans l'espace prévu du revolver, sous les regards ébahis de ceux qui l'avaient connue frêle et fragile, bien qu'elle ne se soit jamais vraiment montrée sous cet angle-là.

Être considérée comme une jeune demoiselle en détresse ? Et puis quoi encore ?! Après avoir survécu aux entraînements de Rayleigh pendant moins d'une petite année, elle pensait se placer dans une autre catégorie.

Nan mais oh.

Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, l'air s'étant alourdi, le géant usa de sa voix la plus forte et la plus autoritaire pour bien se faire comprendre par la rousse.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas intégrer officiellement l'équipage ainsi, sans rien faire d'autre, ma fille ?

\- Non. Concéda-t-elle. Je savais bien qu'il me faudrait passer par certaines étapes. Mais je suis prête !

\- Bien, tu vas donc choisir ton adversaire, et selon le résultat de ton combat avec lui, nous déciderons avec les seize Commandants à quelle Division tu seras affiliée.

\- Ça me va ! Répondit la jeune fille en souriant de toutes ses dents. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas y échapper, alors tant qu'à faire…

\- Et ensuite, la marque mettra fin à l'étape d'intégration. » Termina l'Empereur.

Clara rangea son poignard dans le holster situé autour de sa cuisse gauche, pour faire remonter d'instinct sa main gauche sur la manchette qu'elle portait toujours. À vrai dire, celle-ci n'avait jamais quitté un seul instant la jeune femme, sauf quand ce fou de chirurgien lui avait enlevé... Et à présent, le tatouage allait enfin représenter son appartenance officielle à cette grande famille, clamant au monde entier ses rêves de liberté infinie et ses idéaux tous aussi rêveurs.

Elle se tourna vers les pirates observant l'échange en silence. Elle regarda l'assemblée avec un regard déterminé. Clara voulait tout d'abord les tester, pour ensuite se concentrer sur Kirito.

« Bon, on va faire un petit sondage, qui aurait envie de se battre contre moi ? » Lança la rousse aux yeux bleus avec enjouement.

La moitié des hommes présents reculèrent. Les quelques derniers qui restaient hésitèrent un instant avant de se désister, ne connaissant pas assez les capacités de la jeune femme pour la combattre.

Mais à bien y réfléchir, personne sur ce navire ne savait ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre !

La Tueuse se retourna vers son Capitaine, le fixant avec interrogation. Il lui répondit par un sourire avant d'éclater de son rire guttural si caractéristique. Finalement, elle fixa à nouveau l'assemblée de pirate en boudant, dos à son paternel.

La demoiselle reconnut alors le bruit de pas d'un d'homme, ce dernier s'avançant prudemment vers elle. Clara se retourna avec l'appréhension d'une panthère face à un braconnier et porta avec rapidité ses mains à ses armes, rangées quelques secondes auparavant. Ce rendant rapidement compte du geste qu'elle venait d'effectuer, elle s'empressa de dévier son mouvement pour porter ses deux mains à ses hanches le plus naturellement possible.

Elle aurait pu se servir du pouvoir d'Uranus pour savoir à qui elle avait à faire, mais Clara préférait ne pas trop l'utiliser, ne souhaitant pas dépendre entièrement de l'Arme Antique, bien qu'il faille l'admettre, celle-ci l'aidait beaucoup dans tous ses combats.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci regardait avec un désintérêt total la scène.

« Désolé Thatch, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est l'habitude. À Sabaody, il fallait toujours que je sois sur mes gardes, je pense que ça va me rester pendant un petit moment… Fit Clara piteusement en s'échappant du regard amusé de l'homme lui faisant face.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Cla-chan ! Rit Thatch en passant un bras autour de son épaule. C'est plutôt un bon réflexe ! D'ailleurs, je dois te présenter quelqu'un ! Je suis sûr que vous allez bien vous entendre !

\- Qui ça ? » Demanda la jeune femme, se faisant emporter par son aîné à travers la foule de pirates s'écartant sur leur chemin.

Kirito. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait compris bien avant de se retrouver devant lui. Ce cuisinier coureur de jupons avait déjà tout calculé !

Il ne répondit pas à la question de la rousse aux yeux bleus, se contentant d'amener Clara vers un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs bleutés et aux yeux de cette même couleur hypnotisante. En effet, c'était bien lui. Sa flamme de vie brillait à en détrôner le soleil, impétueuse, téméraire et forte.

Les deux pirates se jaugèrent, évaluant la force de l'autre. Kirito était nonchalamment appuyé sur le bastingage tout en passant la Tueuse aux rayons X, l'air moqueur. Celle-ci se tendit imperceptiblement. On aurait dit un Daryl n°2. Fier et mesquin.

Finalement, il prit la parole.

« C'est donc toi que l'on surnomme _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_, alias Clara, recherchée par le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine pour 43 000 000 de Berrys ?

\- En effet, grinça-t-elle des dents. C'est bien moi. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Fit Clara en mentant.

\- On apprécie m'appeler _« l'Épéiste Noir »_, mais plus communément prénommé Kirito, Vice-Commandant de Vista aux Lames Fleuries, pour te servir, mademoiselle.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je te choisisse comme adversaire ?

\- Cela me convient même parfaitement ! Je suis ravi à l'idée de voir ce que tu as dans le ventre ! Sauf si évidemment, un Commandant voulait déjà faire de toi son prochain repas...

\- Hors de question que je fasse du mal à Cla-chan, dit l'homme poisson présent sur le bateau.

\- D'accord avec Namur, répliqua la petite femme en plongeant ses prunelles bleues dans celles identiques de la rousse.

\- C'est moi qui vais lui faire passer les épreuves de tirs, donc pas question que je la combatte. Répliqua le travesti en plaquant ses poings sur ses hanches. »

Les autres Commandants de désistèrent, préférant laisser la place aux deux premiers ainsi qu'au quatrième, ce dernier étant toujours derrière la jeune femme aux iris océan.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Marco et Ace, observant la jouxte verbale des deux pirates. Le blond réfuta cette éventualité de la main, prétextant que de toute façon, c'était lui qui affrontait les nouveaux au corps à corps. Ace sourit malicieusement à Clara, avant de dire qu'il la combattrait bien pour voir le fruit de ses progrès, mais pas pour l'épreuve d'intégration.

À vrai dire, elle fut soulagée. Se battre contre son beau brun l'aurait perturbé. Finalement, son sourire rassuré se transforma en moue, alors que le capitaine annonçait la couleur des combats, s'étant finalement décidé avant l'heure.

« Bien, Marco s'occupera du combat en corps à corps, Izou des épreuves de tirs, et enfin Kirito du combat à mains armées.

\- Bien Père. Répondirent les concernés en cœur.

\- Clara, tu vas commencer par combattre Kirito. Ensuite, suivant ton état, ma fille, suivra le duel à mains nues contre Marco, puis les épreuves de tirs avec Izou. Enfin, tu passeras quelques épreuves basiques de connaissances. »

Barbe Blanche allia le geste à la parole en approuvant d'un signe de tête fatigué et reprit, s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens qui devaient s'affronter en premier.

« L'issue de ce combat n'est évidemment pas la mort, mais de tester vos capacités et vos limites. Donnez tout ce que vous avez, mes enfants. Rendez-moi fiers de vous.

\- Vous le serez, Père, clamèrent les deux en harmonie.

\- On risque de bien rigoler ! Affirma l'épéiste en toisant la jeune femme.

\- Rien ne peut être pire que les entraînements de Ray-sama… » Murmura Clara en haussant les épaules.

Son futur adversaire fut comme piqué au vif et s'approcha de la rousse qui recula d'un pas par instinct, sur ses gardes.

« Tu connais Silvers Rayleigh ?

\- Oui. Il m'a entraîné. Je reviens d'ailleurs de Sabaody… » Confirma la jeune femme en souriant fièrement.

L'Épéiste Noir ravala son sourire hautain et se détourna, vexé. Quelques hommes rirent de bon cœur, le rendant encore plus énervé. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Les deux seuls objectifs des combattants étaient de gagner contre leur adversaire, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

Clara, Kirito, Barbe Blanche et tous les Commandants mirent pied à terre, accompagnés par les deux infirmières restantes, prêtes à soigner les blessures que subiraient les adversaires.

La jeune rousse fut une fois de plus ensorcelé par la beauté qui émanait des lieux. L'eau rosée que l'océan du Nouveau Monde prenait aux abords de la côté de l'île se cognait contre la plage de sable blanc. Quelques habitants étaient sortis de leurs bungalows. Clara les reconnut facilement, avec leur peau très bronzée alors que la couleur de leurs cheveux était pastelle, variant du bleu au rose et passant par le vert et le jeune.

Magnifique.

Ils souriaient de leurs dents blanches et adressaient des signes de mains encourageant aux pirates.

« Bienvenue sur l'île de Thulé, Cla-chan ! » Fit Izou.

Clara se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, alors qu'Ace la guidait vers la zone de combat, plus loin sur le rivage, à l'orée d'une dense forêt tropicale. Le brun encouragea Clara une dernière fois et lui dit que si elle ne gagnait pas, elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Bien.

La rousse savait donc ce qui lui restait à faire. Battre ce Vice Commandant afin de devenir un membre à part entière de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Vista adressa un regard à Kirito afin de lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Le périmètre de combat avait été établit, les deux combattants se trouvaient sur une petite plage à l'écart du village afin de ne pas créer de dégâts, mais pouvaient bien évidemment dépasser la zone de combat en se dirigeant par exemple dans la forêt.

Kirito dégaina ses deux épées maudites, l'une noire comme les ténèbres et l'autre blanche, aussi pure qu'un angelot sorti tout droit du Paradis. Clara quant à elle, sorti du holster son flingue et de la jarretière attachée à sa cuisse son poignard, puis se mit en position de combat, aussitôt imitée par le noiraud.

Elle ne risquait rien, de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait mourir. Mais en même temps, Clara voulait impressionner l'équipage et les pirates spectateurs, ainsi que rendre fiers d'elle son Père et les autres Commandants.

Izou donna le coup d'envoi et à peine la balle au-dessus du plus grand mât du navire, les deux s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre.

Ça commençait.

**_Montre lui de quoi nous sommes capable, femelle ratée. _**Fit d'un coup Uranus, sortant de son silence qui tapait sur les nerfs de son réceptacle.

Loin de s'en offusquer, et bien trop concentrée sur le combat, Clara répondit brièvement à l'Arme Antique du Siècle Oublié.

_J'y compte bien, Démon décrépit._

* * *

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Que j'aime vous faire mariner ! X)

Le combat au prochain épisode ! :) Ensuite, il sera temps pour Clara de s'expliquer à Barbe Blanche quant à Uranus, souhaitons lui beaucoup de courage ! X)

Pour ceux qui connaissent Sword Art Online, il ne leur a pas dû être bien difficile de trouver les références plus qu'apparente ! :) Dites-moi tout ça dans les reviews ma bande de sushis préférés ! ;) Si vous avez raison, je vous offre des cookies fait maison ! X) Dépêchez-vous, il n'y en a pas beaucoup ! :3

Bref, je vous remercie énormément de vos reviews et encouragements ! :) Ah oui, je suis en pleine réécriture des premiers chapitres, que je trouvais un peu bâclés et beaucoup trop différents de mon style actuel... Donc je vous avertirai la prochaine fois si j'ai updaté ! X3

Hug !

la reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	25. ARC-2 Chapter 15

Bello les sushis ! Comment allez vous ? Personnellement, je suis toujours aussi choquée que de ce qui s'est passé à Paris... Je pense bien fort aux familles des victimes ! Si j'ai parmi vous des lecteurs parisiens, je vous apporte tout mon soutient !

Veuillez aussi m'excuser d'avance pour le temps de parution, je devais poster plus tôt, le chapitre étant terminé, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de le faire avec tous ces événements. Je vais également rentrer dans un grosse période jusqu'au vacances de noël donc pardonnez-moi aussi pour ma non activité durant ce temps.

Je ne cause pas trop aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! :)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes : **

Portgas D Kana : Ah non, comment je vais faire pour écrire la suite si tu me tues ? XD Oui, t'as raison ! J'ai crée ce personnage pour qu'il remette un peu les idées en place à Clara X) Et oui, d'ailleurs il était l'une des références à trouver dans le dernier chapitre ! :) Merci de ta review, hug !

Luxie : Quelle avalanche de compliments ! XD Ne t'inquiète pas pour la romance, je sais ce que je vais en faire, en gardant évidement en premier plan l'aventure ! Oui, tu as très bien compris tout ça ! ;) Ah oui, je m'y attendais XD C'est fait exprès, pour qu'il rappelle toujours à Clara et aux autres la réalité dans laquelle ils vivent, et aussi pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Tellement subtil XD Je me désespère :) T'es trop forte ma Lux-chan ! ;) Tiens, des cookies ! *te donne le saladier remplit de gâteaux faits maison* Merci de ta review ! :) Hug !

_**Disclaimer : Oda a tout, et nous, juste nos yeux pour pleurer de ne pas posséder un aussi bon manga. On t'aime Oda-sama ! Continue de nous vendre du rêve ! :) **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 15 : Kirito vs Clara ! **

Elle bondit.

En arrière.

Après s'être élancés l'un sur l'autre, leurs armes respectives s'étant rencontrées avec ardeur et puissance, créant quelques étincelles, afin d'analyser la force de leur opposant, venait la partie préférée de Clara.

L'observation.

Elle jubilait, lui aussi. Comme deux prédateurs qui se tournaient autour, attendant le moment le plus opportun pour égorger l'autre, tels des animaux. Et elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience, à Sabaody. S'en souvenir était douloureux, alors la rousse se reconcentra sur son adversaire.

Parfaite. La garde de Kirito était parfaite. Il était légèrement de profil, ses épées pointées vers la jeune femme, les pieds espacés à une bonne distance, l'un devant l'autre, mais pas sur la même ligne imaginaire. Il n'offrait aucune ouverture.

L'Épéiste Noir se déplaça vers la droite, ses pieds glissant légèrement et avec souplesse sur le sol sablonneux et parsemé de petits cailloux. Clara fit de même. Le noiraud parut surpris. Les mouvements de cette fille s'accordaient aux siens d'instincts, et offraient par la même occasion un mur sans faille, sans ouverture par laquelle s'engouffrer pour la déstabiliser et ainsi en profiter pour frapper. Il n'en trouva encore une fois aucune, même après quelques instants d'une inspection des plus profonde et sérieuse.

Le Vice Commandant de Vista n'imaginait pas l'effort considérable qu'elle devait réaliser pour parvenir à un tel résultat. Son esprit analysait chaque possibilité, chaque option. Le don d'Uranus carburait à plein régime. La capacité de perception de Clara était aidée par ce pouvoir incroyable, bien qu'elle ne le maîtrise pas encore totalement. La rousse aux yeux bleus voyait tout, à chaque instant, dans un périmètre choisi au préalable, pour qu'aucun bruit ou mouvement provenant de l'extérieur ne la gêne et l'empêche de se concentrer.

Son souffle était régulier, ses inspirations et expirations s'espacèrent jusqu'à devenir inaudibles. Ses muscles se contractèrent à l'extrême durant une seconde, puis se relâchèrent d'un seul coup. L'élève de Rayleigh cligna des yeux puis lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une trajectoire semblait être tracée devant elle. Le chemin qu'emprunterait Kirito pour la toucher, si la demoiselle ne faisait pas assez attention et lui offrait une faille dans sa garde jusqu'à présent bien maîtrisée.

Ce dernier analysait son adversaire avec une grande attention, cherchant à savoir quelle tactique adopter, s'attendant à la voir flancher au bout d'un moment, ce qui arrivait souvent dans ses autres duels contre des novices, pour ainsi en profiter. Mais rien. Cette gamine n'était même pas essoufflée. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle.

Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Quelle était son histoire ? Après tout, il s'en fichait. Seul le combat importait pour l'instant.

Alors Kirito bondit et s'apprêta à frapper le flanc de Clara de son épée couleur ténèbres. Ayant anticipé à l'avance le mouvement de son adversaire, elle releva d'un coup souple son épaule et déplia le bras pour bloquer l'attaque du brun ténébreux à l'aide de son poignard. Celui-ci flancha, car plus petit, mais également car sa propriétaire n'était pas une force de la nature à l'état pur et brut. D'un coup vif, elle visa la gorge du combattant avec son arme blanche, se décalant en même temps vers la gauche et prenant appui sur ses pieds pour freiner son élan.

Kirito para avec aisance de son autre épée et pirouetta vers l'arrière pour s'éloigner de la Tueuse Écarlate. Lui aussi se servait du Haki de l'Observation pour parer et avoir un certain avantage, alors que ses épées avaient revêtues la couche noire propre au Fluide Combatif.

Chez les spectateurs, les commentaires allaient de bon train, tandis que les combattants commencèrent une série de coups violents, aussi bien à l'aide de son poignard mais également de son flingue pour obliger Kirito à être sur la défensive du côté de Clara, alors que le trentenaire se contentait de ses deux épées aux couleurs contraires et amorçait des feintes puissantes.

« Commandant Izou, vous pensez que Kirito va gagner contre Clara ? Demanda Zakuro au travesti, sans quitter des yeux le combat.

\- Je ne sais pas, Zak-kun. Kirito à un niveau bien plus élevé que Clara, mais elle se défend très bien. De plus, elle semble parfaitement maitriser le Haki de l'Observation et Rayleigh a dû lui apprendre pas mal de bottes secrètes et différentes parades, connaissant ce vieux loup de mer. Mais il vaut mieux ne rien parier, arrivera ce qui arrivera. L'avenir est incertain, Zak-kun, je te l'ai toujours dit. »

Ce dernier acquiesça vivement, buvant avec assiduité les paroles de son Commandant qui lui avait tout appris. Il fallait l'écouter, toujours, et tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Aux côtés du jeune navigateur, Rina était d'un calme olympien, semblable à celui qu'arborait quotidiennement le Phoenix. Bien que la verte n'assistait que très rarement à de vrais combats, il lui paraissait tout à fait normal de rester à les regarder se mesurer l'un à l'autre, car en tant qu'infirmière en chef, son devoir était de se tenir prête en cas de blessures plus ou moins importantes.

« Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir le Vice Commandant Kirito se servir de ses épées jumelles. Surtout que face à elles, Clara a juste un poignard et un revolver…

\- Tu as raison, Rina-san… De plus, l'enchaînement qui a fait la renommée de Kirito pourrait bien avoir raison de Clara. » Renchérit Marco, très attentif au combat.

L'infirmière en chef adressa un regard à Sonia, qui paraissait inquiète pour la combattante. La rose n'aimait pas les duels qu'effectuaient les prochaines recrues contre des membres d'équipages, et triturait ses longs cheveux rappelant un bonbon acidulé à la fraise, anxieuse.

Certains étaient confiants et ne doutaient pas que Kirito allait vite en finir, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser traîner un combat, surtout contre une nouvelle recrue. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il avait commencé, et ne paraissait pas prêt de se terminer.

Pour les deux opposants, le duel continuait, et Clara chargea à nouveau sur Kirito, tout en esquivant ses mouvements grâce au Fluide Perceptif. Mais malgré tout, savoir les mouvements prochains de son adversaire ne l'avait pas avantagé sur le coup, car même si elle les connaissait, il fallait encore savoir les contrer, et être plus rapide qu'eux. Clara ne l'avait pas été. Et les deux lames du violet lui avaient entaillé sans pitié la jambe. Celle où trônait encore un léger bandage, souvenir de sa défaite cuisante et humiliante contre un haut gradé de la Marine. La plaie se rouvrit et Clara chuta vers l'avant, mais se rattrapa in extremis en prenant appui sur son autre jambe, tentant d'oublier la douleur lancinante qui terrassait sa jambe droite.

Le Vice Commandant souriait. C'était parfait, tellement parfait, que s'en était électrisant et terriblement excitant ! Oh oui, il en avait vu et vécu, des combats, mais celui-là dépassait toutes ses espérances. Il sentait quelque chose de différent, d'anormal, et qui la rendait si intrigante. En plus, elle avait été entraînée par Rayleigh… Apparemment, la manie de s'occuper des gosses du vieux loup de mer n'avait pas changé.

Lorsqu'il visa à nouveau la rousse aux yeux céruléens, celle-ci fut hypnotisée par la technique dont il faisait preuve. Elle crut durant un instant se retrouver face à son ancien tuteur, aussi bien dans l'attitude de Kirito que son style de combat.

Il sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle savait. Oui, elle savait à présent !

Ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau, Clara ayant préparé un enchaînement de coups dévastateurs pendant quelques minutes, et à présent, sa rage de gagner allait enfin ressurgir du plus profond d'elle-même. Son mentor lui avait appris cette technique imparable, bien que dure à apprendre et à contrôler.

La lame de l'Ensorceleuse se teinta de la surface noire propre au Fluide Combatif tandis que Kirito chargeait également, sa botte secrète prête à terrasser la jeune femme.

Les lames se rencontrèrent dans un crissement de métal et d'étincelles.

Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient dans leur bulle, toute douleur disparaissait, de même que les cris et les encouragements des autres pirates. Il n'y avait qu'eux.

Elle se sentait bercée par les mouvements de son adversaire, et une danse commença, entre les coups et les feintes, les bottes et les parades. Par moment, du sang giclait en petite quantité, mais suffisante pour rendre Zakuro encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les deux adversaires en oubliaient le pourquoi du comment, et Dieu que c'était bon !

Incroyablement bon !

Si bien que lorsque la lame blanche du noiraud s'enroula autour du poignard de Clara, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il vola en une élégante courbe étincelante pour aller se planter plus loin dans le sable, faisant reculer le cercle de spectateurs.

« C'est terminé, la Tueuse. » Fit-il, essoufflé, en s'approchant de la jeune femme, choquée.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits, puis d'un mouvement sec qui étonna toute l'assemblée, la jeune femme s'élança vers Kirito, à quelques mètres d'elle et effectua un saut tout en pointant son revolver sur la tempe de son adversaire, le clouant au sol.

« Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas encore fini ! »

Son cœur s'affolait, sa respiration était saccadée et elle tremblait légèrement. L'adrénaline diminuait et son esprit reprenait le contrôle après s'être laissé faire par le corps et sa volonté de gagner.

L'épéiste, n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot, lança ses armes en l'air, en profita pour attraper les chevilles de Clara, couvertes par des rangers noires et la tirer à terre pour parvenir à être en position de force et la menacer de ses épées jumelles, qu'il récupéra à la volée et qui entaillèrent brusquement la rousse au niveau de la poitrine et un peu partout sur le thorax. Esquivant la majeure partie des coups de son adversaire, elle ne baissa à aucun instant son revolver et pressa la gâchette. Une balle partie, mais le trentenaire l'écarta avec son épée et le tir alla se perdre dans la forêt en un éclair fulgurant, tandis qu'il la désarmait d'un coup de pied qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, ne se servant plus de son Haki de l'Observation, étant déconcentrée.

Chacun retenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés, époustouflé par l'éclat qui régnait dans les yeux de la rousse. De la surprise, de l'étonnement, mais une certaine lueur à la limite de la folie qui lui donnait un charme des plus farouches. Perdu. Elle avait perdu. Il s'était avéré bien trop fort pour elle. Quel dommage. Mais c'était prévisible.

_Tellement prévisible. _

Déjà allongée sur le dos, elle s'affaissa encore plus, dans une position rappelant une étoile de mer. Kirito, souriant fièrement, se redressa et tendit une main vers la rousse, qu'elle refusa d'agripper, vexée dans son égo, avant de se redresser jusqu'à être debout. L'épéiste eu beau insister, Clara balaya ses propositions d'un revers de main, bien trop fière pour accepter la défaite de cette façon-là.

Et Kirito s'obstina encore plus, ce qui enragea la demoiselle.

« C'était un beau combat, tu sais. Quel dommage que tu ais perdu…

\- N'en rajoute pas, Kirito-kun. » Fit Rina, accourant avec Sonia pour ausculter les deux pirates.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la rousse, qui reprenait ses armes avec la douceur qu'aurait une mère pour ses enfants, ce qui en était presque risible. Zakuro venait de les lui apporter, aux anges qu'elle s'en soit sortie en un seul morceau face à l'Épéiste Noir.

Celui-ci voyait bien qu'elle serait les poings, énervée.

« Le problème, Rina-san, continua-t-il, c'est qu'elle est bien trop susceptible pour accepter ouvertement la critique. Et ça va lui jouer pas mal de tours par la suite, si elle n'apprend pas à se contrôler. »

La verte haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, avant de pousser les deux combattants à l'infirmerie, qui se lançaient des regards noirs, sous les applaudissements des nombreux spectateurs, habitants de l'île et différents Commandants, ainsi que leur Père, qui avait l'air plus que ravi par le duel.

Sur le chemin, le noiraud manqua de faire un croche-patte à la plus jeune, qui esquiva habilement, le laissant sur sa faim. Décidément, ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre.

* * *

Les ronflements du Vice Commandant résonnent dans l'infirmerie. Je grogne. Sonia et Rina éclatent d'un rire mutuel avant de terminer de s'occuper de moi.

« C'était un beau combat ? Demandais-je, les yeux brillants.

\- Un des plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu, assura la rose dans un sourire discret, tout en bandant une de mes entailles située sur ma poitrine.

\- Et tu en as vu combien, So-chan ? Ironisa la chef en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, désapprouvant la remarque de son amie.

\- Tu m'énerves ! »

Je ris de bon cœur, amusée par la complicité des deux jeunes femmes. Rina me donne une potion à l'étrange contenu orange, qui sent d'ailleurs le même parfum, et que je suis obligée de boire. J'avale goulûment avant d'en recracher une bonne partie, dégoûtée du goût horriblement détestable de ce liquide bizarre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? C'est pas bon !

\- Secret de fabrication ! Oui, ce n'est pas très bon, je peux bien le concevoir, mais ça va t'aider à être en forme plus rapidement et à récupérer ! » Me rétorque la verte, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Quelle est méchante !

Sonia lève les yeux au ciel et poursuit avec minutie son travail consistant à nettoyer mes nombreuses plaies puis à les bander. Je tourne la tête en direction de Kirito. Il dort à poings fermés. Il en serait presque mignon. Presque. On dirait mon ancien tuteur. Il me le rappelle à tous instants. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il me disait que lui aussi, s'est fait entraîner par le grisonnant.

Je sursaute lorsqu'un liquide piquant s'introduit dans la plaie de ma jambe, rouverte lors du combat. Du désinfectant. La belle infirmière à l'allure de bibliothécaire me sourit pour se faire pardonner. Mes dents crissent et je pense à autre chose pour tenter de faire passer la douleur. Cette idiote de blessure était obligée de se rouvrir ! Elle ne pouvait pas cicatriser tout simplement ? Mais après tout, pourquoi faire simple lorsque l'on peut faire compliqué ?

Après un soupir de résignation, mon attention se porte sur la verte aux grands yeux gris.

« Qui a gagné, Rina-chan ? Fis-je.

\- Eh bien… Vous êtes autant amochés l'un que l'autre, même s'il t'a dominé sur la fin du duel. Je pense que Père annoncera une égalité, mais ne soit pas trop déçue si ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rina-chan. J'étais déterminée à gagner, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on apprend de ses erreurs… » Fis-je de mauvaise foi.

Je n'aime pas ce foutu épéiste, et ça ne risque pas de changer. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Puis c'est réciproque, alors tant mieux.

« Il a enchaîné les coups, et malgré mon Fluide Perceptif, je n'ai pu éviter ses attaques. Les anticiper est une chose, les contrer en est une autre… » Je termine avec une moue boudeuse.

**_Je suis déçu, femelle ratée. Je te pensais plus puissante que ça. Ne compte plus sur moi pour t'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur mon pouvoir. _**Surgit à nouveau Uranus avec un ton ironique. **_Ce sera ta punition. _**

_Oh toi la ferme ! Comment je vais faire pour progresser maintenant que Rayleigh n'est pas là, et si en plus tu ne veux plus rien me dire ? C'est pas du jeu ! _Me lamentais-je.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Cla-chan ? M'interroge Sonia, ayant vu mon changement d'attitude.

\- No-non ! T-tout va bien So-chan ! J'ai juste un peu mal à cause du désinfectant, ça pique et mes blessures me tirent… J'évite la question en bégayant.

\- Comme tu veux ! » Concède-t-elle.

Ouf, j'ai évité de nombreuses questions indiscrètes. Peu de personnes sont au courant pour Uranus. J'ai mis au Parfum Zakuro, mais Père et Marco savent également. Ils me diront sûrement à qui je peux me permettre d'en parler et à qui je dois plutôt éviter de le faire. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que le débriefing de cette petite année passée loin d'eux se rapproche à grands pas.

Je flippe.

Mais tout ira bien.

« Cet idiot de Vice Commandant dort encore ? Se lamente la rose, blasée, changeant de sujet de conversation.

\- Il faut croire que oui, et rien ne semble pouvoir arrêter son sommeil ! Poursuivais-je en riant, avant de faire quelques pas vacillant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Fais attention, Nee-chan ! Ne te fais pas encore plus mal !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rina-chan ! »

Elle sourit et me laisse marcher librement, toujours en me suivant du coin de l'œil. Elle a bien changé, pendant cette petite année ! Elle semble avoir pris un ou deux centimètres, ses belles boucles vertes sont par contre coupées plus court, ce qui lui donne un air bien plus femme que la première fois que je l'ai connue, où je pensais que c'était encore une adolescente. Sonia est toujours égale à elle-même, ayant en toutes circonstances une allure de bibliothécaire, fine et élancée. Ses beaux cheveux roses ont encore poussés, mais ils sont actuellement attachés pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas dans son travail, à l'exception de sa frange désordonnée qui cache une majeure partie de son front de porcelaine.

C'est alors que la porte blanche de l'infirmerie s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Rina est directement sur les nerfs et veut faire déguerpir au plus vite l'idiot qui a osé rentrer sans frapper.

Idiot en question qui se trouve être Portgas D. Ace, dans toute sa splendeur, un sourire à la D. accroché au visage.

« PORTGAS D. ACE ! Ici se trouvent des blessés, alors fais-moi le plaisir de partir d'ici en vitesse !

\- Tu es méchante, Rina-san ! Je veux juste voir comment vont Kirito et Clara ! Geint celui-ci en faisant la moue.

\- Ils sont un peu amochés par leur combat mais ils vont bien, alors maintenant ouste !

\- Laisse, Rina-chan ! J'interviens en claudiquant jusqu'à elle. S'il ne vous gêne pas, il peut rester, non ? »

Elle craque devant mes larmes de crocodile. L'attendrir est tellement simple ! Je jubile en retournant m'assoir sur mon lit d'infirmerie, tandis qu'Ace prend une chaise et s'installe à mes côtés en souriant, fier de ma victoire face à la verte.

« C'était un beau combat, Nee-chan ! Me félicite-il.

\- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, je n'ai pas gagné… Fis-je en baissant le regard face au sien, insistant.

\- M'en fous, ce qui compte c'est que tu as beaucoup progressé ! T'es forte maintenant ! Je me demande bien dans qu'elle Division tu vas atterrir… Surtout qu'il va encore avoir un combat à mains nues, et quelques épreuves sélectives ! »

Rassurée, je soupire de soulagement. Bon. Un combat à mains nues, qui plus est contre Marco le Phoenix. Par le Saint caleçon du papa d'Ace ! Pas que je ne sois pas très douée, surtout que j'ai déjà fait de la boxe plus jeune, au collège et un peu en extra-scolaire, mais Rayleigh m'a surtout entraîné à manier des armes, n'importe lesquelles, à maîtriser les différents fluides et il m'a surtout montré comment je pouvais mieux m'en sortir avec l'Omniscience d'Uranus. Il n'y a que dans le corps à corps où je dois encore m'améliorer.

Et puis Marco quoi ! Un des pirates les plus puissants de cette ère… Oh bordel de nouilles pas fraîches.

Or, pour les différentes épreuves sélectives, je pense bien me débrouiller. On verra ça, de toute façon, ça m'étonne que Père me les fasse passer maintenant, vu mon état !

« Ace ? J'ai pleins de choses à te dire ! Est-ce que tu as envie que je te raconte comment s'est passé mon entraînement avec Rayleigh ? »

Il perd tout d'un coup son air joueur pour devenir plus sérieux.

…

Gné ?

Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce changement d'attitude brutal ? Parce que là c'est pas un épisode que j'ai loupé, mais toute une saison !

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux de jais puis remets son chapeau sur sa tête, avant de se lever, me laissant sans réponse.

« Désolé, sœurette, mais je dois filer, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un rapport à faire ! » S'excuse mon beau brun en courant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Je reste pantoise et m'effondre sur mon oreiller. Il ne veut pas me voir. Il ne veut pas savoir. Pourquoi ?!

« Ne lui en veut pas, Cla-chan. Me dit Rina en prenant sa place. Lorsqu'on lui a communiqué avec qui tu te retrouver sur Sabaody, on ne l'a plus revu pendant une semaine, qu'il a sûrement passé enfermé dans sa cabine, ne sortant que le soir pour aller piquer à manger dans la cuisine. Enfin, ça devait être plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car la porte en Granit Marin l'a probablement empêchée de passer et Thatch veillait au grain… »

Je suis perdue.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Rina-chan.

\- C'est juste que Rayleigh était le second de son père, Nee-chan. »

La nouvelle tombe d'un seul coup, avec l'effet d'une claque. Le pire, c'est que je le savais.

« Je… J'avais oublié… Je murmure, peinée d'avoir causé de mauvais souvenirs à Ace et auxquels il aurait préféré ne plus penser.

\- Lui aussi, il faut croire. Cet idiot de Commandant était tellement euphorique que tu reviennes qu'il a complètement zappé ce détail. Mais à présent que tu lui en as reparlé, il va tirer la tronche pendant quelques temps. Ne fais pas attention, ça lui passera. »

Je reste interdite. Merde. On aurait mieux fait de la fermer, ma grande gueule et moi !

« La prochaine fois que je m'apprête à dire une connerie, prend une pelle et assomme moi, Rina-chan. Ça sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

Et tout ira bien.

* * *

Comme je l'avais prévu, Père a reporté les prochaines épreuves à plus tard, vu mes nombreuses blessures qu'a causées Kirito. Celui-là a d'ailleurs également eu deux trois problèmes avec une plaie au bras droit, qui l'empêche de tenir correctement une de ses deux épées.

D'après Rina et Sonia, il devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Moi, par contre, ça devrait durer plus longtemps. En effet, quelques jours ont passé et le Vice Commandant pète la forme alors que je suis résignée à changer mes bandages une fois par jour. L'éclate totale.

Actuellement, je pars en direction de la salle de réunion, là où Père et Marco doivent normalement m'attendre.

**_Ils veulent en savoir plus sur moi ! Tu ne vas tout leur dire, non ? _**

_Bien sûr que si ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis je veux comprendre ce que tu me caches ! _Je lui rétorque en faisant la moue, excédée par son comportement puéril.

À part quelques indications sur un futur dévasté et un destin auquel il me sera impossible d'échapper sous peine de contracter la même maladie de Gol D. Roger, il ne veut rien me dire de plus. Rien, niet, nada, nothing ! C'est à en devenir dingue ! Mais bon, n'oublions tout de même pas qu'à présent, il est sous mon contrôle, et que même s'il tente de se rebeller, il ne pourra rien faire. Vu qu'Uranus ne peut s'emparer de moi que lorsqu'il se sent réellement menacé, comme lors de l'attaque à Sabaody, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire, du moins je l'espère grandement.

N'empêche que je stresse un peu quand même. Non, je flippe carrément. On est quand même sur le navire de l'homme le plus fort du monde, alors pourquoi ne décide-t-il pas de passer à l'action ? Encore une question sans réponse, je commence à avoir l'habitude. Et lui, il se contente de pouffer dans mon esprit, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Je toque à la porte, les mains moites. La grosse voix de Père m'indique de rentrer. Avec le blond, ils m'attendent à leurs places habituelles. Je m'assois en face d'eux, intimidée par leurs présences.

« Ma fille, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu te trouves ici.

\- Oui, Père…

\- Eh bien nous t'écoutons, dans ce cas. »

Je commence alors mon récit. Ils m'interrompent certaines fois, me demandant des explications et m'interrogeant sur des points essentiels que je n'aurais pas assez développés. Les questions et les réponses s'enchaînent et au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Marco prend des notes courtes avec sérieux. Ça me rappelle mes années lycée.

« A qui puis-je en parler ?

\- A tout le monde sur ce navire. Ils sont de toute façon déjà au courant. Les rumeurs courent vite, et nous fonçons droit vers une bataille qui décidera de qui gouvernera ce monde, alors tant qu'à faire... »

J'acquiesce en déglutissant, avant d'en venir assez rapidement à leur demander ce qu'ils pensent de ce qu'Uranus m'a révélé, et ce qui en découlerait.

« Onii-san… Pourquoi ne voulais-tu rien me dire lorsque je t'en ai parlé ? Je demande alors à Marco avec une moue boudeuse que tout le monde juge adorable.

\- Comprend-moi, Nee-chan. Il fallait mieux que ce soit Père qui t'explique certaines choses.

\- En effet, ma fille. La véritable nature de ces Armes est dangereuse pour l'humanité toute entière. Tout le monde périrait si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains. Car tu dois sûrement déjà le savoir, mais elles sont capables de détruire le monde. »

Je ravale péniblement ma salive en sentant également les yeux vairons du Démon décrépit sur ma petite personne. Il entend mes plus profondes pensées et ressent tous les sentiments que je n'ose pas étaler au grand jour. Ça fait un peu flipper, non ?

« Gol D. Roger est tombé malade peu de temps après avoir combattu Uranus l'Omniscient, car il ne souhaitait pas régler cette affaire de suite. Avant qu'il ne se rende, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore temps, et que quelqu'un d'autre surgirait alors pour accomplir cette destinée. Dans 21 ans ou dans un siècle, il ne savait pas. Mais ce quelqu'un, je commence à croire que c'est toi, ma fille. Un jour, tous les grands de ce monde s'affronteront et personne ne pourra l'éviter. C'est ainsi.

\- Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, je ne suis rien de plus qu'une humaine qui n'est même pas originaire de ce monde… J'interviens alors en abattant mes poings sur la table circulaire.

\- Je ne sais pas, Clara. Mais c'est ainsi, et pas autrement. On ne pourra pas changer cela, c'est la Volonté de nos ancêtres et de ceux qui ont essayé de faire renaître l'Ancien Royaume bien avant nous actuellement. Personne ne sait combien de temps il nous reste avant que le monde ne change radicalement. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. Une nouvelle ère commencera. »

**_Alors, ravie ?_**

Je vais péter un plomb. Un _bon gros_ plomb.

_La ferme ! Tous ces ennuis qui m'arrivent, c'est à cause de toi ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi réfléchir à tout ça, foutu Démon décrépit !_

**_Comme bon te semblera ! Les humains sont vraiment susceptibles... _**

Oui, susceptible, je le suis, même un peu trop. Et bornée aussi, très bornée. Il a raison, et Kirito aussi. Ça me tue de l'admettre, mais il faut que j'arrive à me contrôler. Est-ce cette image que je renvoie aux gens ? Celle d'une fille pas très confiante mais qui tente de l'être à l'aide d'un caractère de merde ? Probablement, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. C'est malheureux.

Après un dernier regard vers les deux hommes, qui semblent comprendre ce que je ressens, je quitte la pièce en reniflant piteusement. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer ! Il faut être forte, toujours plus forte… J'entends la voix de Marco essayer de me retenir, mais rien à faire, je m'enfuis vers ma chambre en courant.

Le pire, je crois que c'est quand je passe devant celle d'Ace, marquant un petit arrêt avant de poursuivre ma route.

Ace…

Ça va être dur de le faire revenir vers moi, mais très certainement encore plus si je lui explique ce que je vais devoir accomplir au nom de son défunt père. Séchant les perles salées de mes yeux océans, je rebrousse chemin et me campe devant la porte de la cabine de mon beau brun. Il est derrière la porte, je le sens.

« Ace ? C'est moi ! Laisse-moi entrer ! » Je m'écrie soudainement en martelant la porte de coups.

C'est d'abord le silence qui me répond, avant que la voix envoûtante d'Ace ne retentisse.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! »

J'ai beau continuer sans répit, je réussis juste à me faire mal, et c'est penaude que je m'écroule devant la porte, genoux ramenés devant ma poitrine encerclée de nombreux bandages. Je dois réessayer ! Il finira par me faire rentrer, foi de moi !

« Portgas D. Ace ! Je te somme d'ouvrir cette porte rapidement ! Je continue en donnant un autre coup, avec ma jambe non blessée.

\- Et moi je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! Laisse-moi seul, merde ! »

Ça y est, je suis vraiment en colère.

« Tu fais chier ! Fis-je alors, aussi rouge que mes cheveux.

\- Toi aussi ! S'écrie le Deuxième Commandant de l'autre côté du mur.

\- Mais tu veux quoi ? Que je m'excuse ?!

\- Non ! Je veux que tu partes ! »

Énervée, je donne un autre coup dans le mur avant de crier ma douleur. Derrière ce même mur, Ace ricane en m'entendant. Il ne veut plus me voir, juste parce que j'ai été en contact avec le second de son père.

Finalement, la pelle peut également faire double usage. En plus de me contraindre à ne plus raconter de conneries, elle servira aussi à empêcher que je tombe amoureuse d'un idiot de Commandant.

Pratique, non ?

* * *

Et voilà mes sushis X) Bon, tout commence à se mettre en place, nous approchons d'un nouvel Arc, mais j'en dis pas plus ! XD J'avais aussi un petit soucis scénaristique, étant donné qu'Ace n'est pas mort, donc pas de fruit du Mera Mera no Mi en liberté, donc pas de lot dans le Colisée de Dressrosa, donc pas de Luffy qui va combattre dans ce même Colisée... En gros, c'est la merde ! Mais bon, votre auteure a trouvé une petite alternative qui je l'espère va vous plaire, mais je ne vous dévoile pas tout non plus, hein ?! ^^

Toujours pas d'update pour les chapitres 1 à 5, pour la bonne raison que je veux les avoir tous terminés pour les reposter en même temps ! ;)

Je vais bientôt poster un OS sur Fairy Tail, tenez-vous au courant XD

Allez, vous connaissez le chemin des reviews, non ? :)

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	26. ARC-2 Chapter 16

Hey vous ! ;)

Bon, chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais osef XD

J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction, qui la follow, la mettent en favoris et postent des reviews ! :3 Plus qu'une review et on en sera à 250, c'est énorme ! :) Merci ! ;D

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes : **

Portgas D. Kana : Merci de ta review ! :) Héhé, évidemment XD Oh tant mieux ! Ils sont mignons pas vrai ? EN tout cas petit passage entre eux deux dans ce chapitre X) Hug !

Plouf : Hey ! Merci de ta review ! :) Hé bien... C'est confidentiel car je ne veux pas divulguer mon âge, mais sache juste que j'ai commencé il y a deux ans :) Hug !

Gest : Hey toi ! :) Je te remercie d'avoir posté un review ! :) ET si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué dans les disclaimer en début de chapitre, je cite **Minimilie** qui a bien voulu que reprenne son personnage Uranus. Je sais ce que je veux en faire, et j'essaye de développer un mystère de One Piece, donc voilà ! :)

Luxie : Hey ! :) Moi ça va tranquille, enfin en vacances ! ;) En effet tu as raison pour Kirito ! :) Alors là, je ne dis rien mdr XD Hé oui, mais il est la pour ça tu sais ! :3 A aujourd'hui pour la marque ! :) Hug ! x)

Kasumi-chan : Hello ! Une nouvelle tête, chouette ! :) Tant mieux, merci beaucoup de ta review X) Alors je ne peux rien te dire, mais je pense glisser quelque chose du genre dans la fic :p

fluxelle : Hello ! :) Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de cette review constructive, je ne le prends pas mal, après tout, ce sont les critiques qui font avancer l'histoire, non ? ;) Quand tu parles des autres fictions, par rapport à l'idée du début (OC dans One Piece ?) ou autre chose ? Concernant le fait que je l'ai transformé, elle n'allait pas rester jusqu'à la fin une demoiselle en détresse dans ce monde de pirate. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit une MS. Une MS, elle est parfaite, fait tomber tout le monde amoureux, à eu un passé horrible, a un corps de rêve avec un QI de 3000 et est promue à un destin on ne peux plus grandiose. (si tu savais ce que je réserve à Clara pour la suite de la fic, tu comprendrai qu'elle n'en est pas une !) Pour l'Arme Antique, je tente de creuser un des plus grand mystère du manga, et je sais très bien où je vais avec ça. En effet, cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde et je le conçois. A quel moment je rend Ace très idiot ? Oui, il aime faire des conneries et mange beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas rendre ce personnage OOC, telle une coquille vide défaite de tous sentiments. Après, c'est ton point de vue. Au revoir et merci encore de ta critique, à bientôt pour la suite !

Ah oui, j'ai publié un OS sur Fairy Tail, **Melting** ! Allez-voir :)

_**Dislcaimer : Comment vous dire encore une fois que One Piece ne m'appartient pas ? J'ai plus d'idées ! X) **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 16 : Emblème **

« Alors, quelle Division ? »

Après quelques tests d'aptitudes physiques, il s'était avéré que la jeune rousse avait des bases dans presque tous les domaines de combats, mais également de survie, sauf aux sabres et aux épées qu'elle s'obstinait à ignorer. Le Second du père d'Ace avait essayé de lui mettre un katana entre les mains, mais rien à faire. Trop long, trop encombrant, trop lourd. Clara préférait largement les autres armes blanches, plus petites, allant du glaive au poignard en passant par la dague. Elle se débrouillait également au lancement de couteaux et de jets. Bien évidemment, elle poursuivrait son entraînement afin d'approfondir ses compétences, après s'être lourdement faites rétamée par le Phoenix.

De plus, éléments indispensables sur le terrain, Clara savait reconnaître plantes et fruits comestibles, dans un milieu urbain comme hostile à l'être humain. Son sens de l'orientation n'était ni particulièrement bon, ni particulièrement mauvais, sauf avec une carte dans les mains. Là, ça allait plutôt bien. Enfin, ce qui comptait c'est que c'était moins déplorable qu'un certain sabreur aux cheveux verts.

Marco se frotta les tempes et réfléchit à voix haute.

« On peut éliminer d'entrée la Une, le Deux et la Trois, ainsi que celles des épéistes.

\- Pareil pour la Six, la Sept et la Huit. Intervint Thatch, en grande réflexion.

\- Thatch a raison, fit Curiel en triturant son petit bouc. De plus, la Onze, la Treize et la Quatorze ne conviendrait pas. C'est là-bas que se trouvent les assassins et les espions. Par contre, son talent pour les armes à feu pourrait faire d'elle un très bon sniper, grâce à sa maîtrise du Haki de l'Observation à un nive au très élevé.

\- En effet, le coupa Izou, je pense qu'elle pourrait intégrer facilement la Dixième ou ma propre Division. Qu'en pensez-vous, Père ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mes enfants. Je la placerais bien dans ta Division, mon fils, termina-t-il en s'adressant au travesti, en attendant qu'elle puisse monter en niveau et intégrer la Dixième Division.

\- Oui, surtout que la mienne va énormément sur le terrain, du moins plus que la tienne, Izou. Continua Curiel avec un sourire. On pourra la déplacer dans la Dix plus tard lorsqu'elle aura également d'autres acquis dans différentes capacités. »

Barbe Blanche adressa un regard à chacun de ses enfants, s'attardant sur Ace qui boudait dans son coin, libéra les Commandants, puis convia tous les pirates sur le pont supérieur afin d'avertir Clara de leur décision commune.

L'intéressée attendait gentiment sur le pont, assise en tailleur sur un tonneau, l'Ensorceleuse en main, nettoyant son poignard avec une douceur maternelle parfaitement déplacée, lorsqu'elle entendit l'alarme de regroupement. Plusieurs pirates passèrent devant elle au pas de course, abandonnant leurs activités. Clara bondit sur ses jambes après avoir rangé l'arme blanche et s'approcha vivement du lieu où était rassemblé l'équipage, sauf les membres qui étaient encore en mission, tels que la Treizième Division, la Septième, la Troisième qui n'était toujours pas revenue de West Blue ou encore la Quinzième.

Le rousse aux yeux céruléens se fraya un chemin à travers la foule puis avança avec lenteur vers son Père, assit sur son trône, attendant son arrivée, alors qu'elle brûlait d'impatience de leur sauter à la gorge pour qu'ils lui annoncent les résultats. Après trois jours de délibération ils avaient enfin la réponse tant attendue.

Jetant un œil à la rangée des Commandants présents situés aux côtés de Barbe Blanche, la Tueuse remarqua le sourire du travesti et celui de Curiel, alors qu'Ace semblait toujours bouder. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, légèrement intriguée. Celles de ses camarades ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

« Ma fille, commença le géant. Nous avons finalement trouvé la Division parfaite pour toi. Ta maîtrise des armes à feu pourra t'emmener loin, c'est pourquoi nous avons pris la décision de te placer sous la tutelle d'Izou, qui améliorera encore cette compétence. »

Celui-ci amorça un pas vers Clara en souriant, alors que la concernée ne réalisait pas encore. Le noiraud la pris par les épaules et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Bienvenue dans la Seizième Division, Cla-chan ! »

Puis, se rendant finalement compte qu'on l'envoyait dans la Division de Izou et Zakuro, l'ancienne élève de Rayleigh émit un petit cri de joie qui lui échappa malgré elle. La Geisha fit fie de son allégresse tandis que des exclamations résonnaient partout sur le pont.

« Clara, je te laisse entre les mains de ton Commandant, il saura quoi faire. » Asséna l'homme le plus fort du monde avec un sourire en coin, tandis que des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée.

La concernée eut un sourire fier et tilta directement. Le tatouage. Enfin. Elle allait _enfin_ se faire tatouer l'emblème de cet équipage devenu si cher à son cœur.

Izou ignora les regards lourds sur eux deux et leurs remarques, sachant pertinemment de quoi ils parlaient. Une femme dans l'équipage, même si celle-ci était plutôt appréciée, c'était du jamais vu. Seule Haruta avait jusqu'alors réussi à se faire une place dans ce monde de gros dur, et encore, certains lui manquaient de respect, mais étaient bien vite remis à leur place par les autres Commandants et la petite femme. Il espérait que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Il le fallait.

Le travesti emmena finalement la jeune femme sous ses ordres dans les entrailles du Moby Dick, où un homme les attendait déjà, prêts à faire son travail.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce d'environ une bonne vingtaine de mètre carrés, décorée du sol au plafond de fresques, peintures et autres dessins. Jamais Clara n'avait vu pareille cabine. Sur le mur du fond, celui où trônait un grand hublot aux contours de bois sombre, était représenté l'océan. Les vagues se déchaînaient sur la peinture et une tempête semblait se rapprocher dans un coin de la grande fresque. Sur le mur de droite, la jungle marquait son territoire grâce à des détails subtils et à l'opposé, sur le côté gauche de la pièce, le désert empiétait sur un oasis perdu au milieu des dunes sablonneuses. Au loin, au deuxième plan, on distinguait un grand château semblable à celui d'Alabasta.

Que de merveilles, si bien qu'elle resta sur le seuil de la porte, des étoiles dans les yeux, avant de courir partout dans la pièce, inspectant chaque détail des peintures, à l'affût de savoir et de connaissances dans le domaine du dessin.

« Clara, un peu de tenue ! » La reprit Izou en riant.

Sa jeune sœur se stoppa immédiatement et adressa un signe de main au tatoueur, amusé, qui se prénommait Kaito. Il le lui rendit et partit préparer le matériel dont il aurait besoin.

La jeune femme repensa encore une dernière fois à l'emplacement qu'elle avait choisi pour sa marque. Puis, tout doucement, elle retira sa manchette qu'elle ne porterait sans doute plus avec une once de nostalgie, ainsi que ses armes, afin qu'elles ne la gêne pas quand elle serait sur la table du tatoueur.

« Alors, demanda Kaito, où veux-tu la marque, et surtout, laquelle ? »

Il avait les yeux remplit d'étoiles. Ce travail lui plaisait énormément, et savoir qu'une nouvelle recrue allait se faire tatouer leur emblème le ravissait. Il lui montra quelques dessins réalisés par sa petite personne, avant que la Tueuse n'en pointe du doigt un bien particulier. La marque ressemblait à s'y méprendre au drapeau de l'équipage, alors que la croix centrale était la même que celle de Marco. C'était le mélange parfait entre les deux, elle qui n'arrivait pas à se décider.

« Bon, maintenant que tu as fait ton choix, montre-moi donc où tu le veux. »

Clara expira bruyamment et pointa du doigt le haut de son dos, juste sous sa nuque, avec fermeté.

« Là, je veux que tu le fasses là, d'environ cette taille. »

Kaito se contenta de sourire. Le client était roi. La jeune femme resserra le chouchou qui nouait sa queue de cheval et retira son haut avant de resserrer ses bras sur le soutient gorge qui masquait sa poitrine, le rose aux joues, pour s'installer sur une chaise devant le blond.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je file, je reviendrai dans un moment, à tout à l'heure Nee-chan ! Fit Izou en partant après avoir adressé un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui tira la langue avant de porter le regard devant elle, tentant vainement d'oublier l'aiguille que Kaito avait en main.

Clara ouvrit de grands yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il reste avec elle dans ce moment important. Mais non. Méchant Commandant !

« Izou ! Reviens ici ! S'époumona la jeune femme en lançant une œillade effarouchée vers la porte, qui se fermait déjà dans une profusion intense du parfum que portait le travesti.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, le Commandant Izou est déjà loin, alors si tu le veux bien, penche-toi pour que je puisse commencer, qu'on n'y passe pas la journée. »

Elle s'exécuta dans un juron fleuri qui fit rire Kaito. Le tatoueur resserra sa prise autour de l'aiguille stérile et commença son chef d'œuvre.

* * *

Je ne sens plus la douleur, depuis le temps que je suis penchée en avant, courbée sous l'aiguille de Kaito. Je le vois travailler dans le miroir posté en face de ma chaise. Il est très concentré, et tire la langue. Je ne peux empêcher un pouffement de m'échapper, si bien que le blond sursaute aussi, surpris.

« Mais arrête donc de bouger ! Après, si tu veux que je rate ton emblème, fais comme tu veux. Me sermonne-t-il en appuyant de nouveau l'aiguille sur ma peau.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon, j'ai bientôt terminé, alors reste tranquille pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Pas de soucis ! »

Aussitôt cette phrase finie, je pousse un nouveau gémissement plaintif. Dans ma tête, je pense tout le contraire. Encore vingt minutes d'une horrible torture. Faut souffrir pour être belle, disait ma grand-mère. Mais ça fait quand même vachement mal ! Dans le miroir, je vois que Kaito a un sourire malicieux. Je me contente de serrer les dents et de rester tranquille, ne souhaitant pas rentrer en conflit avec lui pour cette broutille insignifiante.

Broutille qui m'énerve quand même un peu.

Un peu beaucoup.

Il semble me prendre sur le fait à chaque fois que la douleur que je ressens depuis plus de trois heures s'échappe de ma bouche en un bruit plaintif. Et lui, il continue de travailler, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bon, on reste zen et on pète pas un plomb !

« Au début, je voulais que tu me fasses l'emblème sur le poignet droit, et qu'elle le recouvre totalement. Je poursuis, essayant de ne plus penser à l'aiguille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, lorsque je dessinerai, je penserai toujours à Père et à l'équipage.

\- Mais dans ce cas-là, je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu as décidé de le faire ailleurs ?

\- Car je veux un autre tatouage sur mon poignet. »Terminais-je, voyant de nouveau une lueur dans ses yeux marrons.

Un tatouage qui me reliera à mon ancien chez-moi. Qui me fera toujours garder en mémoire d'où je viens, et ce que je suis.

Un humain.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Juste un humain.

« Eh oh ? Clara ! Y a quelqu'un ? »

Gné ?

Ah oui, Kaito, je l'avais oublié lui !

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Bon, c'est juste pour te dire qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques détails à fignoler. Au fait, quel est ce tatouage ? Tu as une petite idée ou tu veux que je te propose des dessins ? » Me demande-t-il, amorçant sûrement ce qui va mettre un terme à l'emblème.

Je mets un petit temps à répondre, contemplant lascivement l'assiette apportée par Thatch un peu plus tôt. Il semblait ravi de mon choix, prétextant que comme ça, il aurait plus souvent le loisir d'admirer la courbe de ma nuque, avant de déguerpir sous mes menaces. Je crois bien qu'à cet instant, le blond aux yeux noisette a ri jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Ils sont marrants.

…

_Non, je déconne. _

L'aiguille poursuit son travail sur ma peau, m'arrachant des grimaces de douleur tandis que je sens à nouveau les yeux vairons d'Uranus me sonder.

**_Alors comme ça, tu as pris ta décision ! Tu vas finalement intégrer cet équipage pour le restant de tes jours ?! _**

Lui aussi, il m'énerve.

Je dois bien faire avec, même si j'ai de moins en moins confiance en Uranus. Il me cache tellement de chose. Si ça se trouve, il en sait plus que ce qu'il prétend. C'est malheureusement et probablement la vérité et la seule option que je trouve.

_Oui, que cela te plaise ou non. _

**_Pas de chance, ça ne me plait pas du tout. N'oublie pas que je suis celui qui était dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Pirates, le seul et l'unique, Gol D. Roger, et que ce vieux fossile de Barbe Blanche était son rival… _**Croit-il bon d'ajouter dans un sursaut démoniaque qui me file les jetons encore plus que d'ordinaire.

_Il ne le considérait plus comme tel ! Avant qu'il ne meure, il lui a révélé ce que signifiait la Volonté du D. ! _

**_Je le sais bien, j'ai d'ailleurs tenté de l'en dissuader, mais rien à faire, cette tête de mule de Roger n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a tout dit. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce que je lui ai légué… Et depuis ce jour, ton vieux Capitaine est au courant. Je pourrais à tout moment prendre possession de ton corps et le forcer à anéantir ceux que tu aimes. Je suis un Démon, femelle ratée, pas un enfant de cœur ! _**

_Mais tu ne le feras pas. _Fis-je, y croyant dur comme fer.

**_Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ?_**

_Parce que tu as trop besoin de moi. Si tu fais mourir tous ceux qui me sont chers, je sombrerais définitivement, et étant donné que ton état dépend du maintien de mon équilibre physique et psychique, tu ne pourrais plus accomplir ton plan. Ais-je raison ? _

Normalement, oui. S'il n'est pas trop mauvais joueur et sait admettre ses torts. Reste plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

**_En effet, je me souviens t'avoir dit que ma santé découle de la tienne, lors de ton coma. J'ai beau être un Démon indestructible et aux multiples pouvoirs, nous sommes liés. Alors tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. _**Dit-il avec dédain et son air hautain habituel que je ne supporte toujours pas.

Je n'en peux plus de lui et de toutes ses histoires, mais je dois faire avec, alors autant essayer de se contrôler et de ne pas se mettre en colère, c'est pourquoi je prends la sage décision de ne pas lui répondre. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit et me fixe sur les paroles de Kaito. Il parait plus concentré que jamais. Il doit être en train de terminer le tatouage. Je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu, et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire de toute façon.

D'après Zakuro, les rumeurs tournent vite et le navire entier a été au courant que je ne venais pas de ce monde. Donc le tatoueur est lui aussi au courant.

« J'ai une idée bien précise en tête, et je ferais le dessin moi-même. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

\- Comme tu veux, de toute façon, je suis disponible quand tu veux, et tu sais où se trouve ma cabine, donc viens me voir quand tu en auras l'envie, je serais là ! »

J'adresse un sourire sincère au reflet de Kaito. Trouver un autre dessinateur sur ce navire m'aurait paru complètement dingue, il y a de cela presque un an. Mais à présent, je sais que de nombreuses branches différentes cohabitent sur le Moby Dick. La diversité, c'est ce qui saute aux yeux à l'instant même où l'on porte son regard quelque part sur le bateau.

Tous pirates, mais tous différents.

« Bon, intervient Kaito en enlevant l'aiguille de ma peau. J'ai terminé ! Je te laisse aller à l'infirmerie où une des filles te mettra une compresse et t'expliquera les règles à respecter jusqu'à ce que l'emblème ne cicatrise entièrement. Ne t'inquiète pas si ta peau est un peu rouge au niveau du tatouage durant une semaine, c'est totalement normal. À présent, ouste ! J'ai du travail ! »

J'acquiesce et me relève avant d'effectuer un mouvement circulaire au niveau du cou, endolori. Je m'étire également, faisant craquer mes articulations. Dieu que ça fait du bien ! Une immense sensation de fierté m'envahie. Faire partie de cette famille était un rêve, devenu réalité. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de penser que je suis une des leurs. C'est un truc de dingue, je peine à l'imaginer. Pourtant cette marque qui trône à présent fièrement sur le haut de mon dos le prouve.

J'entends le blond rire aux éclats tout en rangeant son matériel. Je lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Il se contente de me regarder de haut en bas avec un sourire entendu.

Merde. J'suis en soutif. Remarque, y a pas grand-chose à voir. J'hausse les épaules d'un air désintéressé qui fait de nouveau sourire Kaito.

« T'es bizarre comme fille.

\- Je sais, on me le dit souvent. »

* * *

Sur le Moby Dick, tous les pirates sont rassemblés sur le pont, fêtant en bonne et due forme le retour de leur à présent nouvelle nakama de la Seizième Division, j'ai nommé Clara, alias _« La Tueuse Écarlate »_. Moi, en gros.

Je regarde mes frères de cœur avec tendresse, adossée contre le bastingage, une chope de Saké à la main. Il vient de West Blue, il paraît. Le meilleur de tous. C'est Shanks le Roux qui l'a amené à Père un jour où il était dans le coin. Sa robe ambrée brille dans la nuit noire, à peine éclairée par les deux trois lanternes accrochées ici et là.

Le liquide s'engouffre dans ma gorge, ravivant en moi une étincelle que je croyais éteinte. Au loin, la mer infinie, l'océan sans fin. Et pas de Démon à tendances psychopathes pour me pourrir ce moment de solitude. Depuis que nous sommes sur le bateau mère, il est silencieux, presque nerveux. Très tendu, même s'il s'obstine à m'interpeller sans raison pour me faire une remarque. Je n'aime pas ça. Le seul moment où j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se sentait bien, c'était lors de mes différents combats afin de pouvoir entrer dans l'équipage.

Mais qu'importe.

À quelques pas de moi, que dis-je, à portée de main, se tient mon beau Commandant, ses cheveux volant dans l'air, son sourire taquin, ses yeux pétillant de malice et de détermination, bien qu'un peu embrumés par l'alcool. Ses iris semblent être deux pépites d'argent en ébullition. J'aime ses yeux, plus que tout.

Son chapeau orange est envoyé dans son dos par une pichenette alors qu'il met son autre main sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes boucles rouges. Ace fini par la retirer, mais je lui attrape la main et la serre fort pour ne pas qu'il l'enlève.

Environ cinq jours –le temps de préparer la fête- se sont écoulés depuis que nous nous sommes disputés, et sa présence me manquait horriblement. Je ne me vois pas sans lui, c'est impossible. Nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre inexorablement, peu importe les barrières qui peuvent bien nous séparer, nous finirons toujours pas nous retrouver. Même s'il est assez rancunier, il a fini par revenir doucement vers moi lors de la soirée. Aidé par l'alcool, très certainement, mais je n'en ai rien à faire.

Nous n'avons pas besoin de mots, juste de gestes. Et cela nous suffit amplement.

Il s'assoit contre le bastingage de bois, m'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Nous finissons dos à dos, nos mains se touchant du bout des doigts. Je laisse ma tête tomber contre son épaule, fatiguée par les journées mouvementées que j'ai vécues.

Le retour au Moby Dick, le combat contre le nouveau Vice-Commandant de la Cinquième Division recruté pendant mon absence, celui contre Marco, d'ailleurs je me suis complètement faite rétamée, ce qui devait plutôt être drôle à voir ! Mais je parle aussi des différentes étapes précédant l'intégration, le tatouage, et maintenant la fête... Mon regard cherche l'emblème de Père, avant de me souvenir qu'elle se trouve au sommet de mon dos, toute recouverte de bandages. J'ai bien passé l'après-midi dans la salle du tatoueur ! Très gentil d'ailleurs, et également concentré et appliqué sur son travail.

Alors qu'une brise légère traverse comme une voleuse le pont où nous sommes installés, un frisson traverse mon corps tout entier. Maintenant que j'y repense, il fait frais ce soir, mais la chaleur d'Ace m'englobe dans un cocon paisible, une bulle de sérénité. Le froid ne m'atteint pas.

Je soupire de contentement en me laissant un plus aller dans le dos de mon beau brun. Je devine son sourire mesquin et taquin.

Le navire brille dans l'obscurité telle une flamme impétueuse. De toutes parts, des pirates entament des chants païens on ne peut plus explicites sous l'effet de l'alcool et lèvent leurs pichets de saké pour me souhaiter la bienvenue. Dire qu'i peine quelques heures, la plupart d'entre eux regardaient de loin ma venue d'un mauvais œil.

C'est hilarant de les voir dans un tel état.

Après un vif coup d'œil à ma montre, je constate qu'il est déjà 3h du matin. Il est temps d'aller changer la compresse qui enserre mon emblème et d'aller dormir, d'ailleurs, la fête est en train de mourir doucement, tel un feu après la veillée. Le silence prend sa place dans les ténèbres qui englobent le Moby Dick. Finalement non, la nuit n'est pas si silencieuse que ça. Je parviens à entendre les cris des mouettes et le chant berçant des vagues qui viennent exploser contre la coque.

Ace retire son chapeau et me l'enfonce sur la tête, avant d'hoqueter, puis de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool.

« Tu ne penses pas avoir un peu trop bu, Onii-san ? »

Un second hoquet me répond.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Consciente de parler à un mur, je m'affale contre lui et m'entoure encore plus de mon gros gilet en laine de couleur bordeaux. Il fait vraiment frisquet, mais le corps d'Ace dégage une si intense chaleur que s'en est inimaginable. Ce type est véritablement une allumette ambulante.

Il fait nuit noire et les silhouettes de mes nakamas tombent les unes après les autres.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Rina engueuler notre Capitaine qui entame une énième bouteille de saké de West Blue. Encore un cadeau de Shanks le Roux.

Barbe Blanche se contente de rire face à la mine énervée de la verte qui, après un soupir d'exaspération, s'installe à ses côtés et observe le pont d'un regard absent. Elle s'inquiète pour les filles restées avec Joz afin de trouver la « Seimei no Hana », quoi de plus normal ?

Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je sens Ace glisser le long de mon dos en un ronflement.

Au loin, avec ses camarades de la Seizième Division et en compagnie d'Izou et de Marco, Zakuro est complètement soûl et s'écroule au sol, tombant de fatigue.

Je me plaque un peu plus à mon beau brun, recherchant sa douce chaleur. C'est si agréable. Et au diable la fierté, nous l'avons tous les deux compris. C'est idiot de rester en conflit alors que nous avons mieux à faire, comme par exemple apprendre à nous connaitre à nouveau. Trop de choses ont changé depuis que je suis partie.

Un nouveau ronflement mêlé à un hoquet du brun retenti.

Je finis par m'endormir à ses côtés, sous le regard bienveillant d'un Phoenix un peu trop papa poule qui veille au grain, et d'un cuisinier à la tête de banane qui récupère des Berrys, criant tout fort qu'il a gagné son pari.

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils se réconcilieraient avant la fin du mois ! »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! :) Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes et une bonne nouvelle année, si on ne se revoit pas avant! X)

Hug !

La reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !


	27. ARC- 2 Chapter 17

Konnichiwa mina-san ! :)

Oh My God ça fait presque deux mois que j'ai rien posté XO Je m'en excuse très sincèrement, ce début de deuxième trimestre a été assez sportif pour moi ! Mais je reviens en pleine forme pour un nouveau chapitre et bientôt un nouvel OS sur ma fiction **_Nakamas_** ! ;)

Merci aux nouveaux revieweurs, ceux qui follow et mettent ma fiction en favoris ! :)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Portgas D Kana : Merci pour ta review, tu auras la réponse en fin de chapitre, même si c'est assez implicite... :3

Luxie : Ouuuuuf, je suis rassurée XD Tant mieux si le choix de la Division plait :) En effet, t'a tout juste X) Je l'espère aussiiiiii ! ;) Bon, si t'aime bien aussi, ça va XD Merci encore et à plus ! :)

Potatoe-Chan : Ohlala, une nouvelle tête ! :) Heureuse que ça te plaise et que tu arrives si bien à t'identifier au perso ! X) Merci de me le signaler, je ferai attention :3 Merci de ta review, gentille patate douce ! XD

_**Disclaimer : *voix monotone et tristounette* One Piece n'est pas à moi ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 17 : Encore et toujours des problèmes ! **

Nous sommes quelques jours après la fête et je me sens toute ankylosée. Izou a donc pris l'initiative de reprendre mon entraînement ! Il prend son travail de tuteur très au sérieux et cela me fait bien rire.

« Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demandais-je à mon Commandant, ne connaissant pas le chemin emprunté.

\- À la salle de tir, je vais voir si tu sais utiliser tes jolis yeux autrement que pour fusiller Kirito du regard. Mais aussi pour que j'évalue tes compétences au tir, bien qu'elles soient sûrement assez importantes, vu le mentor que tu as eu durant ton entraînement à Sabaody. »

Je souris alors, finalement impatiente de lui montrer ce dont je suis capable. Izou tourne encore deux fois à gauche et s'arrête devant une porte qui me dit quelque chose. Il doit se jeter à moitié dessus pour que le battant pivote sur ses gonds. La porte s'ouvre laissant apparaître une salle toute en longueur.

« Pourtant, Silvers Rayleigh combat avec une épée ! Je suis persuadée qu'il voulait que tu le suives dans cette voie…

\- En effet, il a essayé de m'en mettre une dans les mains mais rien à faire, sabres, katanas et autres épées ne sont pas faites pour moi. Je préfère largement les armes à feu ou bien les courtes armes blanches comme les dagues ou les poignards.

\- J'avais bien remarqué et fort heureusement, sinon c'est sûrement Haruta ou peut-être Vista qui t'auraient accueillie ! » Me rétorque-t-il en me conduisant vers le fond de la salle.

Je regarde rapidement les cibles diverses éparpillées avant que mon regard ne soit attiré par la paroi sud, qui expose un important arsenal d'armes à feu. Aucune ne sont de gros calibre, mais je devine sur le mur adjacent des fusils de sniper. J'ai toujours trouvé ça cool, les snipers. Faudrait que je pense à demander à Izou s'il peut m'entraîner dans ce domaine car pour l'instant, je ne tire qu'à courte portée.

Devant mon mutisme, le travesti reprend la parole avec un sourire fier.

« Ici c'est la salle des tireurs d'élites et des snipers, ces armes sont là au cas où on perdrait la nôtre mais en général, les tireurs préfèrent garder leurs armes sur eux. »

Comme pour approuver ses propos, il touche vaguement du bout du doigt ses pistolets.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête et de sortir de sa protection en cuir mon flingue offert par Rayleigh. Izou me dirige vers l'endroit où je vais devoir tirer, et me désigne de son doigt fin et manucuré une cible à environ 20 mètres de nous.

« Je suppose que tu sais comment faire, Cla-chan.

\- Vous supposez bien, Commandant Izou-sama.

\- Juste Izou, Nee-chan. »

Après un léger gloussement, j'avise la cible, large et circulaire, qui ne semble pas dure à atteindre. Ce serait embêtant que je rate mon tir ! Je vois très clairement des éclats de balles qui trouent les strates les plus proches du centre. Je lève mon arme à hauteur des yeux, guidon en face du cœur de la cible ronde et appuie sur la gâchette, encaissant sans broncher le recul de mon arme.

La balle a éraflé le centre, s'encastrant dans la strate la plus proche de celui-ci.

« Pas mal du tout ! Maintenant, essayons avec une cible plus éloignée. »

S'en suit alors une longue séance de tir, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire, et où je rate rarement les différentes cibles, sauf une qui était vraiment très éloignée. Et encore, la balle n'est pas allée droit dans le mur, mais bien sur la cible.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Izou ? Fis-je, impatiente de connaitre la réponse.

\- J'en pense que j'ai bien fait de t'accepter dans ma Division, Cla-chan. Nul doute, tu es faite pour manier les armes à feu ! Reste à voir si je peux t'enseigner la maîtrise des fusils de snipers et si Curiel est d'accord pour t'apprendre à manier une mitraillette. Cela ne pourra t'être que bénéfique ! »

Je ne peux être plus heureuse. Le travesti à l'air fier de moi.

« Je vais t'emmener voir Marco, il t'enseignera les rudiments du corps à corps. Ensuite, tu seras fin prête pour ta première mission, Nee-chan ! »

Izou me conduit ensuite à la salle d'entraînement, où sont rassemblés quelques Commandants. Ace m'adresse un signe de la main et Marco me fait signe d'approcher. Je m'exécute, suivie par le Commandant de la Seizième Division de Barbe Blanche.

« Cla-chan, je te laisse avec eux, je serais dans ma cabine, si tu as besoin de moi ! Fait Izou avant de partir d'un pas vif, non sans avoir salué tout le monde.

\- A plus tard, Onii-san !

\- Bien, Nee-chan. Commençons, d'accord ? » M'interpelle le bras droit de Père.

J'adresse un sourire entendu à Marco et nous nous positionnons l'un en face de l'autre. Il s'assoit en tailleur, m'indiquant de faire de même. Les autres se dispersent dans la salle et continuent de s'entraîner avec leurs différents partenaires tandis que le blond me demande de fermer les yeux et d'expirer profondément.

« Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te poser une question. Penses-tu que lorsque nous partons en mission, nous n'avons qu'un seul plan de préparé ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Il est important de palier à toutes les éventualités alors d'après moi, vous avez plusieurs plans en réserve. Je réponds posément.

\- Exactement. Le plan principal fonctionne rarement comme prévu. Il faut avoir des préparatifs qui te permettront de réagir au plus vite afin de réussir quand même. C'est l'une des bases à savoir. Maintenant, relève-toi. »

Le Phoenix me suit de son regard cobalt et se met en position de combat. Je sors mon poignard de sa protection avant de le fixer, prête à contrer son attaque.

« Dans un combat rapproché, est-ce que le premier coup de couteau est le plus important ? »

Pour être franche, je n'en sais rien. Rayleigh a bien dû m'en parler une ou deux fois mais je ne me souviens de rien. Rentré par une oreille et sorti par l'autre. C'est pas bien, je sais.

« Désolé Marco-kun, mais je n'en ai aucune idée. Déclarais-je avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je vais te le dire, alors. Le premier mouvement est certes le plus important, mais le second l'est également. Lorsque tu feras face à un ennemi entraîné et peut-être plus fort que toi, ton premier coup sera sûrement esquivé. C'est pourquoi la précision avec laquelle tu vas enchaîner le second et troisième mouvement peut décider de l'issue de ton combat.

\- Je crois comprendre, Onii-san.

\- C'est le principal. Je vais t'essayer à différents styles de corps à corps, retiens bien ce que je viens de te dire, c'est essentiel. »

Il n'imagine même pas à quel point je vais m'en souvenir. Je vaincrai lors de ma première mission, foi de moi !

* * *

Je guette l'horizon avec la longue-vue de Marco, installée confortablement dans un pouf près de la baie vitrée du réfectoire donnant sur la cuisine. Il fait un temps radieux, le soleil brille haut dans le ciel et le vent nous porte toujours plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde, imperturbable. Le navire est en pleine effervescence, la Quinzième Division doit revenir aujourd'hui de sa mission sur l'île d'Al Somnia.

Une banale mission de reconnaissance. Ce nom lui a été donné par le Gouvernement Mondial à cause d'un étrange virus dont que l'on a apparemment détecté au large des côtes de l'île. Cela m'angoisse un peu, j'espère que mes nakamas seront de retour sain et sauf.

« Cla', donne-moi ça, tu vas la dérégler et le Commandant Marco sera furieux ! » Mugit Tom en essayant de me piquer des mains la longue vue.

Je saute de mon siège plus que confortable et échappe ainsi à mon camarade tout en lui tirant la langue.

« Avoue que tu as peur de lui, Tom-san ! »

J'aime l'énerver, le mettre en rogne et le faire tourner en bourrique. Tout comme Kirito apprécie le faire avec moi. Tiens, le voilà d'ailleurs qui se ramène…

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Calmez-vous, les Commandants sont en réunion mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi ! Ils ont besoin de tranquillité !

\- Excusez mon débordement, Vice Commandant Kirito-sama. » S'incline bien bas le navigateur.

Le noiraud s'en va s'asseoir sur sa chaise réservée et commence à parler de tout et de rien avec les membres de sa propre Division. Quant à moi, j'éclate de rire en voyant la tête de Tom. Il fait une moue que je n'avais encore jamais vue sur son visage.

« Peureux, et jaloux en plus ! On aura tout vu ! Riais-je en me fichant de lui.

\- Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ! »

Il se jette sur moi pour m'étriper, oubliant l'ordre instauré par Kirito sur le silence et le calme en l'absence de nos supérieurs.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que nous tombions à terre dans un bruit sourd et nous battions comme des chiffonniers au milieu des pirates qui nous encouragent au lieu de nous séparer. Ce type reste un grand enfant. Et même si je me dispute souvent avec lui, je l'aime bien et suis ravie de m'être autant intégrée au groupe. Amorçant une feinte pour esquiver Tom qui me maintient toujours à terre, de nouvelles flammes surgissent dans mon champ d'observation. À l'affut, je les guette. Elles sont nombreuses et ne resplendissent que d'une faible lueur. La plus imposante d'entre elle n'est même pas plus illuminée que les autres.

Les lueurs se rapprochent de plus en plus et je discerne un peu mieux à qui elles appartiennent. Voyant ma grande concentration, Tom me lâche et me tend une main pour que je me relève, toujours plongée dans mes pensées.

« Les gars, je crois bien que la Quinzième Division approche ! » Je lance finalement, tapant dans ma main, heureuse d'avoir trouvé à qui appartiennent les flammes.

Je me suis perfectionnée et j'arrive maintenant à ressentir plus rapidement les voix de n'importe qui. Celles de mes camarades sont plus simples à trouver car je les connais déjà, mais je trouve que je fais d'énormes progrès. Bien entendu, il me reste beaucoup à apprendre. C'est dans ce genre de situation que je remercie Uranus de m'aider quand l'envie lui en prend.

Lorsque je regarde de nouveau autour de moi, tous se précipitent alors sur le pont afin d'aider à la manœuvre ou juste pour observer le retour de leurs nakamas partis depuis plus de deux mois, alors que je n'étais toujours pas revenue de l'Archipel Sabaody. Tom m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite jusqu'à ce que le vent marin soufflant sur le pont ne balaye mon visage. La météo du Nouveau Monde n'est pas trop capricieuse, pour une fois ! Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques jours, je m'entraînais sur le pont supérieur. Il faisait grand beau et d'un seul coup, des flocons gros comme des ballons de football se sont mis à pleuvoir sans raison. Et je m'en suis pris un sur la tête. J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes tellement le choc m'a perturbé. Alors on va dire que je ne vais pas me plaindre du temps d'aujourd'hui, très ensoleillé.

Nous devons jouer des coudes avec le navigateur de la Première Division pour arriver à une place de choix afin d'assister au débarquement.

La réplique du Moby Dick arrive doucement et de nombreux pirates se préparent à amarrer. Père et les autres Commandants sont encore en réunion mais cela n'empêche pas le moins du monde le Commandant Fossa de débarquer d'un saut maîtrisé sur le pont. Je lui adresse un signe de la main amical avant de froncer les sourcils, tandis qu'il s'enfonce dans la foule de pirates amassée sur le pont.

L'aura de Fossa est faible. Bien plus que d'habitude. Tom a dû le remarquer lui aussi, il est sensible au fluide perceptif, plus qu'à celui de l'armement. Je me tourne vers l'endroit où il devrait être mais mon regard océan ne croise que du vide.

C'est une blague j'espère !

Mais où est-il encore passé ?

Zakuro vient à ma rencontre, me demandant ce qui ne va pas, ayant vu mon trouble.

« Je cherche Tom, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? Il était là il y a encore cinq minutes…

\- Non, pourquoi ? Un problème ? M'interroge-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Zak-kun. J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel, c'est tout. Tentais-je de le rassurer.

\- Quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Comme quoi ? Réplique mon ami blond, une moue sérieuse adorable sur son visage d'ange.

\- Comme une sorte de… Comment dire… L'aura que dégage le Commandant Fossa est très faible comparée à d'habitude et à ce dont je me souviens ! Je trouve ça étrange, j'espère que tout va bien. »

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment qui refuse de me quitter depuis que l'on m'a dit quel était le danger de se rendre sur Al Somnia. Ce foutu virus doit être à l'origine de cette baisse de force. C'est obligé ! À part cela, qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?

Décidant de faire part de mes observations à Zakuro, je plonge mes iris bleutés dans les siens, lagons, et le fixe intensément, essayant d'être la plus sérieuse possible.

« Zak-kun, tu te souviens de ce que nous as dit Vista, lorsqu'on parlait de l'île sur laquelle la Quinzième Division était partie en mission ?

\- Il a parlé d'un virus, c'est bien ça ? Me répond-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Exactement. J'ai peur que cela leur aie causé des problèmes. Ils ne montrent rien, que ce soit Fossa ou bien ceux sous ses ordres, mais c'est louche. Il y a anguille sous roche, si tu veux mon avis !

\- J'ai moi aussi remarqué qu'ils semblent moins vigoureux que lorsqu'ils sont partis, mais j'ai mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Si tu dis que le virus d'Al Somnia en est la cause, il faut de suite avertir l'équipe médicale pour qu'ils trouvent un remède.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Zak-kun, sauf que tu oublies un peu vite que nous ne connaissons ce virus que de nom, d'après un vague compte rendu de la marine volé par une équipe d'investigation de la Treizième Division. »

Nouveau froncement de sourcil. Je connais Zakuro, il déteste ne pas avoir de réponse et ça va le travailler jusqu'à qu'il en trouve une, rationnelle ou non. Je ne sais quoi penser. Peut-être suis-je allée trop vite en besogne ? Bah, allez savoir !

Mine de rien, je suis vraiment inquiète.

« Ne te casses pas la tête avec ça Nee-chan, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du souci plus que nécessaire. S'ils ont des problèmes, je pense qu'ils seront assez intelligents pour les signaler aux médecins, le Commandant Fossa le premier. Nos camarades ne feront rien d'inconsidéré alors calme-toi !

\- Tu as sûrement raison, Onii-san… Je vais penser à autre chose ! »

N'empêche que cette histoire est louche. Nous passons à côtés d'un groupe de la Quinzième Division qui décharge des vivres et autres caisses en bois contenant des réserves. Il émane de leurs corps une sensation bizarre. Je n'aime pas ça.

**_Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as réveillé à trop cogiter… _**

_Encore en train de dormir ?! Flemmard ! _Répliquais-je, bien décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

**_Et fier de l'être. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, j'en déduis donc que quelque chose te perturbe, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai raison, hein ?! _**Susurre Uranus avec malice.

_Je suis malheureusement obligée de dire que tu as raison. En effet, j'ai l'impression qu'un truc cloche. Ne sens-tu pas les auras que dégagent mes compagnons de la Quinzième Division ? _Fis-je à mon tour en les lui indiquant d'un regard.

Il met un petit temps à réagir, tandis que Zakuro me presse afin que l'on retourne au réfectoire.

**_Elles sont extrêmement faibles. C'est anormal. À ce rythme-là, ils ne devraient même pas être en mesure de tenir debout et encore moins de rester éveillés ! Je t'avoue que pour une fois, je ne comprends pas tout. Ma réputation en prend un sacré coup ! _**Ricane le Démon de l'Ancien Temps.

_Si même toi ne peux m'expliquer ce phénomène, où trouverais-je une réponse ?_

**_Ça, c'est ton problème… Je retourne dormir, c'est épuisant de te faire tourner en bourrique vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! _**

Et il se remet à pioncer.

Je pousse un soupir, exaspérée. Zakuro me prend par le bras pour me pousser dans le réfectoire. La réunion des Commandants est terminée, puisque la plupart d'entre eux sont attablés et attendent leur repas avec impatience. Je me dégage de l'étreinte du blond qui me pousse d'une pichenette sur le front vers Ace, endormi dans son assiette vide.

Je le réveille d'un coup sur le crâne en émettant un petit pouffement de rire.

« Tiens, c'est déjà l'heure du goûter ?

\- Mais non, idiot d'allumette ! Tu as encore fait une crise de narcolepsie !

\- Me gronde pas, j'y peux rien si je m'endors tout le temps ! Réplique-t-il, joues gonflées.

\- Surtout dans les situations critiques. Rajoutais-je en lui tapant sur l'épaule. N'est-ce pas les gars ? » Fis-je à l'attention des autres Commandants.

Ils ne peuvent qu'acquiescer, blasés au possible. Plus blasé que ça, tu meurs, tu ressuscites et tu meurs à nouveau.

C'est alors que Fossa entre par les grandes portes en granit marin du réfectoire, accompagné par Marco. J'arrête de taquiner mon beau brun et les suit du regard, veillant au grain. Il se dégage toujours du Commandant de la Quinzième Division une sensation qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Les deux discutent tranquillement, s'installant comme à leurs habitudes à table, juste en face d'Ace et de moi.

Et c'est le drame.

Une voix d'homme retenti dans la salle bien trop fort pour que ce soit normal.

« Vite, un médecin ! Il s'est évanoui ! »

Un bruit sourd me parvient. Un nouveau corps qui tombe, puis plusieurs. Le corps de Fossa se courbe en avant et il chute, rebondissant sur la table pour finir à terre. Je suis prise de sueurs froides. Autour de nous, c'est un véritable pèle-mêle. Surtout que les médecins et infirmières n'arrivent pas à réveiller nos compagnons.

On est carrément dans la merde.

* * *

« La réunion est ouverte ! À présent que vous êtes là, je vais annoncer la raison de ce soudain regroupement. »

L'air était lourd et des murmures parcouraient l'assemblée. Barbe Blanche éleva la voix afin que tout le monde se taise et écoute ses sages paroles.

« Comme vous l'avez très probablement remarqué, la Quinzième Division est victime d'un grand mal qui est encore inconnu à nos scientifiques et nombreux médecins. Malgré cela, le journal de bord consciencieusement rempli par Fossa nous indique que l'origine de ces évanouissements soudains semble provenir de l'île d'Al Somnia. Ils étaient justement en mission de reconnaissance sur cet îlot afin de déterminer si le virus existait réellement. Un rapport de la Marine nous l'avait confirmé, mais j'attendais de réelles informations. Et il faut croire que nous les avons eues… »

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. De protestation, pour la plupart.

« Silence ! Tonna le géant en frappant le sol avec son arme.

\- Père, osa intervenir Vista. Cela ne fait que deux jours que toute la Division de Fossa est inconsciente. Ne devrions-nous pas nous retrouver dans le même état ?

\- C'est ce qui nous intrigue, justement.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Si personne en dehors de la Quinzième Division n'est atteint, il faut en profiter pour chercher des explications ! Fit Thatch en abattant son poing sur la table circulaire.

\- Je pensais envoyer une seconde équipe d'investigation sur Al Somnia. »

Tous se tournèrent vers leur Capitaine avec de grands yeux effarés. Il n'était tout de même pas sérieux ? Ce serait du suicide collectif qu'un deuxième groupe parte pour l'île !

« Père, je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée. Répliqua le Phoenix. Que ferons-nous s'ils sont à nouveau contaminés ? »

L'assemblée hocha de la tête pour approuver la décision du bras droit de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier se pencha en avant et croisa les bras sur la table, perplexe.

« Voyez-vous une autre solution ? »

Personne n'osa répondre à cette question, conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

« Alors c'est décidé. La Seizième Division sera affiliée à cette mission !

\- Bien, Père. Acquiesça la Geisha en s'inclinant, les pans de son kimono traditionnel fouettant le sol de bois. Je serai en tête des investigations et mes meilleurs éléments seront avec moi.

\- Nous allons organiser les préparatifs. Je te retrouve dans mon bureau, mon fils. Termina-t-il en s'adressant au travesti. Vous partirez demain, dans la soirée. Sur ce, le débat est clos ! »

Izou quitta la pièce, d'autres Commandants sur ces talons. Ace bougonna, mécontent d'être séparé de Clara, qui partirait très probablement avec sa Division. La jeune femme attendait derrière la porte massive de la salle de réunion, adossée lascivement contre celle-ci. La rousse se jeta sur son Commandant et l'assaillit de questions.

« Calme-toi, Cla-chan !

\- Mais j'en ai ma claque de rester ainsi à ne rien faire ! J'ai l'impression d'être inutile ! Renchérit Clara, poings sur les hanches, mécontente.

\- Alors file préparer quelques affaires, nous partons demain soir pour Al Somnia.

\- Nous partons ?! S'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Mais… Et pour le virus ?

\- Les dispositions nécessaires seront prises. »

Le noiraud repoussa Clara et lui indiqua de ne pas venir l'embêter jusqu'au départ car il avait des problèmes à régler. Elle lui promit d'obéir puis alla saluer Ace, qui parlait avec Thatch.

« Les gars, je m'inquiète un peu pour cette mission.

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi, Nee-chan… Murmura Thatch en posant sa grande main sur sa tête. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour voir comment allaient les malades, leur état ne s'est pas amélioré. Rina-san est débordée et elle se surmène trop. »

La rousse adressa un regard au brun qui ne pipait mot puis répondit au cuisinier.

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes, la Troisième Division qui cherchait la Seimei no Hana n'est toujours pas revenue de West Blue. Heureusement que nous avons quelques nouvelles… »

Thatch approuva, enleva sa main de la tête de sa sœur de cœur, se gratta la barbichette et sourit aux deux jeunes.

« Je vous laisse, je retourne à mes fourneaux ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du repas de ce soir ! »

Et il s'en alla, un faux sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Il ne la sentait pas du tout, cette expédition. Celle de la Quinzième Division s'était très mal passée, alors pourquoi pas celle-là ? Oui, il avait beau avoir confiance en ses précieux camarades, le châtain avait un mauvais pressentiment qui refusait de le quitter.

Et il ne risquait pas de s'en aller.

« Ace-kun, tu boudes ? Interrogea la jeune femme, agitant une main devant le visage d'Ace, penseur.

\- Nan.

\- Juste un peu ! Rétorqua Clara en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Cla-chan. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Et moi je refuse que tu te fasses du souci pour ça.

\- Mais s'il vous arrivait la même chose qu'à la Division de Fossa ? Commença à s'énerver le beau brun.

\- Rien de tout cela n'arrivera ! »

Malgré ses paroles qu'elle voulait rassurantes, Clara ne savait plus quoi penser.

« Je déteste que l'on me mente, petite sœur. »

La rousse toucha négligemment du bout de ses doigts l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Les courbes des continents de sa chère Terre donnaient l'impression de danser sur sa peau tannée. Kaito avait une fois de plus réalisé un travail hors du commun.

La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son Commandant sur la tempe. Il la retint alors qu'elle désirait partir et la dévisagea avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Le doute se fit encore plus présent.

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre à cette fiction ! :) Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je ne sens pas du tout les chapitres à venir XD

La suite la prochaine fois ! ;)

Hug !

La Reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putin !

PS : Ah oui, j'ai une petite question pour vous ! Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle réforme de l'orthographe ?


	28. ARC-2 Chapter 18

Hello ! (IT'S MEEEEEEE *se fait assommer par une enclume*)

Je tiens mes délais, c'est bon ! ;)

L'OS sur ma fic **_Nakamas _**est bientôt terminé, je n'ai plus que quelques corrections et modifications à apporter :)

Merci pour les reviews ! X)

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Portgas D Kana : Merci beaucouuuuuuup ! :3 Je t'envoie des bisous X)

Luxie : Hey toi ! Mais trop ! :) Love ? Tout de suite les grands mots XD Et oui, vous l'attendiez celui-là ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira si tu passes par ici ! :)

Guest : Merci de ta review ! :)

Cam0705 : Tiens, une nouvelle tête ! :) Bienvenue dans ma folie XD Les deux doivent répondre ? C'est qu'ils sont un peu occupés là... Attends, je te les appelle !

L'auteur *grand sourire* : Uranus, Cla-chan ! Venez-ici ! Bon, maintenant que vous êtes-là, vous allez devoir répondre à une question d'une gentille lectrice !

Uranus *soupire* : Ehh... J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'ennuyer avec des choses si futiles...

Clara : Moi par contre je veux bien répondre aux lecteurs !

L'auteur : Bien ! Uranus, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix alors fais ce que je te dis !

Uranus *rechigne puis lit la question* : Elle croit me faire peur ? Bah, je ne vois pas pourquoi je toucherai à Cla-chan... Et ce médecin ne me fait pas vraiment peur !

Clara *lit sa question* : Comment je fais pour le supporter ? C'est simple, j'en sais strictement rien ! Demande à l'auteur pourquoi elle m'a refilé un gars dans son genre...

L'auteur : Alors comme ça c'est de ma faute ? Enfin bref, le nouveauuuuuu chapitre ! :)

_**Disclaimer : Merci encore à la merveilleuse minimilie de me prêter son personnage Uranus ! Le reste est à Oda-sama ! :) **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENI&amp;R**

**CHAPITRE 18 : Mission !**

En accostant sur Al Somnia, jamais nous n'aurions pensé trouver une si belle île verdoyante et luxuriante. La nature est maître des lieux, l'homme n'a pas encore posé la main sur ce territoire non souillé. Le terrain est assez plat, quelques plateaux surgissent parfois, d'où de gigantesques cascades jaillissent pour se jeter dans de paisibles lagons. Des arc-en-ciel partant d'un bout de l'île terminent leur course de l'autre côté, le soleil dardant ses rayons à travers.

Une étrange montagne se hisse au milieu de la jungle, pourvue d'un dôme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un champignon, couvert de lianes et de fougères envahissantes. Il y en a également d'autres, mais plus petites, éparpillées. Les champignons, prenant diverses tailles, allant du plus microscopique au plus immense, fleurissent un peu partout.

« C'est quoi cette île ? Il y a des champignons partout ! M'écriais-je en touchant du bout du doigt l'un d'eux. Il a une couleur étrange…

\- Cla-san, ne touche pas à ça tant que je n'ai pas trouvé cette espèce de champignon dans mon livre ! M'interpelle un scientifique de la Division, en grande concentration. Ah ah ! Je l'ai enfin ! C'est un champignon hilarant ! Ne respire surtout pas les particules qu'il dégage ! »

Je m'exécute rapidement et m'éloigne du champignon, apeurée. Woh. Il y a vraiment des trucs étranges par là.

Je redresse mon sac à dos correctement et avance un peu dans la forêt, plusieurs membres d'équipage sur les talons. Je marche dans les pas de Zakuro, qui coupe une énorme branche pour que nous puissions passer sans dommages.

« Zak-kun, est-ce que nous savons au moins ce que l'on doit chercher ?

\- Absolument pas… Tu n'as donc pas écouté le rapport du Commandant Izou-sama ? Me répond-il en se retournant, sourcils froncés.

\- Bah… Comment t'expliquer que j'étais en pleine altercation avec le Démon décrépit qui squatte dans ma tête.

\- Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous crêpez le chignon ? C'est désespérant. »

Que l'on soit bien clair, certainement jamais. Et en plus, c'est pas lui qui doit se coltiner un Démon pourri jusqu'à la moelle !

**_Je n'aime pas trop la façon dont cet insecte parle de moi… _**

_Déjà ce n'est pas un insecte et il fait ce qu'il veut, c'est pas moi qui vais l'empêcher de te critiquer, sachant à quel point tu m'excède._

**_Adresse-moi la parole avec un peu plus de respect que ça, sale humaine ! Dois-je te rappeler que je peux changer la face du monde si l'envie m'en prend ? Enfin, t'en prends, plutôt… _**Admet-il de mauvaise foi.

_Donc c'est clairement moi qui commande. Maintenant je te prierais de me laisser réfléchir en paix. On a un véritable problème sur le dos si tu n'avais pas remarqué. _Rétorquais-je, priant intérieurement pour qu'il arrête ses simagrées.

**_Je ne dirais pas ça si j'étais toi… _**

_Tu es moi ? _

**_Non. _**

_Alors ferme-la. _

**_Bah, de toute façon je n'ai même plus envie de t'énerver. Je vais me contenter de t'observer en silence comme d'habitude. En riant à chacune de tes actions, bien évidemment ! _**

_Fais donc ce qu'il te chante, tant que ça ne me dérange pas… _

Toutes nos conversations se terminent ainsi à chaque fois. Je n'arrive pas à tenir un semblant de discours lorsque je dois lui parler. Nous n'arrivons absolument à rien et nos altercations sont plus des disputes qu'autre chose. Zakuro à raison, c'est désespérant.

« Cla-chan ?! À quoi penses-tu donc ? Remue-toi et avance ! Nous devons trouver un remède au plus vite !

\- J'arrive Zak-kun ! » Criais-je à son attention.

Je me dépêche de parcourir le chemin nous séparant. Tandis que j'arrive aux côtés des autres, un bruissement quasi imperceptible me parcourt de toute part. Un cri m'échappe malgré moi. Je n'ai pu le retenir. Zakuro se retourne, interrogatif.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ? Allez, vient ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

\- Zak-kun, cette île ne m'inspire pas confiance.

\- Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'aime vagabonder au milieu des champignons ? Arrête de raconter des idioties et ramène-toi. Tu es bien trop distraite. Nous sommes tous choqués et attristés, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Je renifle dédaigneusement, cachant de mon mieux mon état troublé.

Un truc cloche. Je ne saurais dire quoi.

Déjà, jusqu'à présent, tout baignait. Tout allait au poil. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Je venais juste d'intégrer officiellement l'équipage, plus précisément la Seizième Division. Et puis y a eu ça. Ce putain de coup du destin. Un bon gros coup qui vous prend par surprise. Toute la Quinzième Division y est restée. Tous ont succombé. Maintenant, c'est à nous de trouver une solution.

Je me demande sérieusement qu'elle sorte de bonne fée s'est penchée sur nos berceaux pour que l'on hérite d'une chance pareille.

…

…

_Une sacré garce. _

Bah quoi ? Après mûre réflexion, ça ne peut être que ça. Une bonne fée sadique bien comme il faut. À présent, on a tous la poisse.

Cette expédition de malheur n'arrange rien. Dès que nous avons débarqué, certains trop curieux et n'ayant pas pris le soin d'écouter les conseils des scientifiques se sont mis en quête d'un remède. Puis ils ont reniflé des champignons hilarants.

Quelle déchéance.

J'ai failli faire pareil, j'en conviens. Alors _no comment. _

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais voilà que notre petite troupe se trouve dans une clairière parsemée de petites fleurs. Ou alors ce sont _encore et toujours _des foutus champignons. J'opterais plus pour la deuxième option, si vous voulez mon avis.

Bref, il y a des champignons partout, les bruissements de tout à l'heure sont toujours présents et on n'a pas trouvé de remède.

La merde quoi.

« Que fait-on ? Demande un pirate à Zakuro.

\- On se pose là et on commence les recherches. Je compte sur vous ! Si nous arrivons déjà à trouver ce qui les a rendus malade nous pourrons trouver un remède ! Alors au boulot ! »

Zakuro, nommé chef de notre équipe, prend son rôle très au sérieux et nous disperse dans la clairière afin que nous cherchions la plante ou autre je ne sais quoi à l'origine des maux de nos camarades de la Quinzième.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'à part nous, personne ne se trouve sur cette île. J'ai rapidement sondé les lieux sous les ordres d'Izou pour m'en assurer. Ce dernier est resté au navire pour arbitrer les opérations. Les seules présences trouvées appartenaient à notre Division. Heureusement pour nous ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si des Marines squattaient sur Al Somnia.

Et ce bruissement de mes deux _que j'ai pas_ ne veut pas s'arrêter ! Je dois être la seule à le ressentir, puisque les autres n'ont pas l'air affecté... Manquait plus que ça. Décidément, j'ai le don de m'embarquer dans des histoires plus que farfelues.

Je m'éloigne du groupe en soupirant, écrasant par la même occasion des parterres de champignons colorés et parsemés de pois. On se croirait dans la forêt d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Un décor aussi psychédélique, j'ai jamais vu ça !

« Cla-chan, ne t'éloigne pas trop du groupe ! Et reviens à l'heure dite surtout ! Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! » Me crie le blond aux yeux lagons.

Mon pouce levé lui sert de réponse.

« T'inquiète ! Tu n'auras pas à attendre ! De toute façon, je reviens dans pas longtemps ! Je fais juste un petit tour pour repérer des endroits où l'on pourrait aller ensuite ! »

Zakuro acquiesce avant de me crier de faire attention. Me connaissant, je vais encore réussir à faire des miracles. Bon, on est optimiste et on y va !

Au fur et à mesure que je m'éloigne des autres, le bruissement devient de plus en plus perceptible et retenti avec plus de puissance qu'avant. Mais rien autour de moi. Rien devant, rien derrière, rien sur les côtés, à part des champignons. Encore et toujours.

Flippant.

J'ai beau laisser mon fluide perceptif s'échapper, je ne parviens pas à deviner à quoi ces frissons appartiennent. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose !

Oui c'est çaaaaa.

Je suis juste fatiguée. Très fatiguée.

J'escalade une petite bute couverte d'herbe et de fleurs, verdoyante sous le soleil. Dans cette position, j'ai une vue imprenable sur la clairière plus bas. Je visualise les groupes formés qui cherchent activement un remède, si remède il y a.

Il y a intérêt à ce qu'il y en ait un. Sinon je vais m'énerver trèèèèès fort !

Bref.

Je m'approche d'un petit ruisseau et trempe une main dedans pour me désaltérer. Il fait tellement chaud sur l'île ! D'un coup, un tremblement effleure la terre et me fait tomber dans l'eau. Je finis piteusement les quatre fers en l'air. Tant d'élégance en moi !

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel de nouilles pas fraîches ?! » Je m'écrie en sortant du ruisseau, main sur mon flingue bien à l'abri dans son holster.

Comme si j'attendais une réponse. J'en peux vraiment plus. Faut que je me calme. J'ai sûrement rêvé ! Mais non, j'ai très bien senti la secousse ! Et elles continuent. Mais qu'est-ce donc ? D'où viennent-elles ?

Un autre tremblement me coupe dans mes élucubrations.

« Putain ! Vociférais-je, de plus en plus énervée. Mais d'où ça vient bordel ? »

Je porte un regard vif en bas, les autres ont l'air d'aller bien. Je peux également voir le navire, amarré dans une baie bien cachée. Rien ne semble perturber l'équilibre de l'île. Même pas ces secousses. Je dois trouver ce qui les produit !

« CLA-CHAN ! OÙ ES-TU ?

\- ZAK-KUN ! JE SUIS LÀ ! SUR LA PETITE COLLINE ! »

Ce dernier grimpe à son tour sur le monticule et m'agrippe par les épaules. Il a l'air euphorique.

« Une équipe a trouvé ce qui a provoqué l'évanouissement de nos nakamas ! Les rapports du Moby Dick sont arrivés ! Ce sont des champignons somnifères ! Ils poussent uniquement sur cette île et font perdre tout esprit de combativité à ceux qui en mangent ! Apparemment, il y en a plusieurs types et ceux qu'ils ont ingurgités ne font effet que très longtemps après les avoir mangé, ce qui explique que la Quinzième n'ait pas été malade plus tôt. Finalement, ce « virus », si on peut appeler ça comme ça, provenait de ces champignons ! Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter puisqu'un de nos médecins sait comment régler ça ! À l'aide de champignons revigorants, qui ne se trouvent également que sur Al Somnia ! »

Mon visage s'illumine et j'en oublie presque les tremblements.

« D'où le nom de cette île…

\- Exactement ! Mais d'après nos scientifiques, ce champignon n'a été découvert que récemment et ne figure pas dans tous les livres de médecines. Nous avons eu de la chance ! S'excite mon ami.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver ces champignons revigorants et la mission sera une réussite ! »

Le blond m'entraîne à sa suite, tout content, mais je le retiens par l'épaulette de sa veste.

« Zak-kun, as-tu senti des secousses récemment ?

\- Oui, comme tout notre équipage présent sur Al Somnia. Personne n'y a vraiment prêté attention, mais je t'avoue que cela me perturbe un peu. Surtout quand on sait que l'activité sismique de l'île est proche de zéro.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et cela m'énerve fortement. Malgré le don de tu sais qui, je n'arrive pas à savoir de qui elles viennent. Comme tu le sais, Izou m'a demandé de sonder la zone au fluide perceptif, renforcé par mes capacités, pour voir si l'île était réellement déserte ou non. Et elle l'est. Comment expliques-tu les tremblements, dans ce cas ? Contrais-je, bras sous ma poitrine quasi inexistante.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir de _qui _elles viennent, mais de _quoi_. »

Je suis prise de sueur froide.

« Zak-kun, il faut que l'on trouve au plus vite les champignons revigorants et que l'on se tire d'ici en vitesse. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va se passer quelque chose… »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail, mais lequel ?

* * *

On a foiré.

Dans le genre, on aurait même eu la palme du foirage complet. Ce mot existe-t-il au moins ? Je crois pas…

Sauf que pour une fois, c'est pas de ma faute.

Ou peut-être que si ?

« Zak-kun, pourquoi la montagne… Se tortille ? » Murmurais-je en serrant contre moi le sac rempli de champignons revigorants.

Nous avons enfin trouvé le remède, mais on a un problème sur les bras ! Un de ses dômes en forme de champignon n'arrête pas de bouger depuis tout à l'heure… A vrai dire, on l'a un peu cherché, les champignons revigorants se trouvant sur les flancs de cette montagne.

Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi elle bouge.

« Comment… Comment on en est arrivés là déjà ? Demande un pirate, apeuré face à l'énorme masse tremblante.

\- Vu que c'est vraiment pourri comme histoire, on s'en fout et on court ! » Contre Zakuro, détalant en vitesse en direction de la plage.

Alors que nous nous attendions à ce que la montagne reste sur place et n'esquisse le moindre geste, la voilà qui court vers nous ! Elle est vivante ! Mais c'est quoi cette chose ?

« Zak-kun ! Voilà que la montagne nous poursuit !

\- Tout porte à croire que ce n'est pas une montagne ! Regarde la bien ! »

Je tourne la tête pour l'observer tout en continuant de courir. C'est pas facile, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! La soit disant « montagne » est en réalité un énorme serpent à tête de corolle de champignon. Que dis-je, c'est un euphémisme ! C'est gigantesque et ça fait bien vingt mètres de hauteur !

Un Pokémon ?

Euh…

… Nan.

Uh… Je viens de penser à quoi là ?

Faut vraiment que j'arrête de fumer des substances illicites qui me font raconter n'importe quoi ! Bien qu'entre nous, je n'en fume pas…

« C'est un serpent !

\- Avec une tête de champignon !

\- C'est bon, on a compris maintenant ! Dépêchons nous de détaler de là au plus vite ! Criais-je avec des dents de crocos. Il va nous rattraper ! »

Je peux vous dire que l'adrénaline nous fait courir vachement vite ! Plus vite que ça, tu meurs, tu ressuscites et tu meurs à nouveau ! Parce que après tout, je vais quand même pas crever à cause de _ce truc-là ? _Je l'espère vraiment. Mourir écrasée ou mangée par une sorte de Champiconda, c'est pas génial génial.

La mort, ça pue en fait !

Carrément.

Attendez deux secondes… Comment j'ai appelé cette créature ? _Champiconda. _C'est mignon comme nom ! Puis ça lui va bien. Même si elle nous course, fallait lui trouver un petit nom. Dans l'urgence, j'ai des préoccupations de merde. C'est bon à savoir.

« Cla-chan ! On va essayer de le stopper tous les deux, tandis que les scientifiques se mettent à l'abri avec les autres et essayent de retourner au navire ! Fait Zakuro, effectuant un demi-tour et se plantant devant l'animal.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade ! Et comment tu veux qu'on immobilise un truc pareil ? »

La logique masculine s'est décidément barrée à Tombouctou.

Le Champiconda se stoppe, dérapant comme un malade pour éviter le blond. Je lance de toutes mes forces le sac rempli de champignons revigorants vers un des scientifiques de notre Division qui le rattrape avec justesse. Il ne se fait pas prier pour détaler avec le reste de la troupe.

Nous voilà deux minuscules guerriers face à une immense créature sortie tout droit de l'esprit bien trop fertile et de l'imagination débordante d'un pauvre gamin. Oh oui, pauvre enfant…

« Euh… Tout doux ?

\- Cla-chan, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? S'énerve mon camarade, épiant chaque recoin de l'animal pour trouver une ouverture. C'est pas le moment de lui parler ! On le castagne et c'est réglé ! Alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus découcher, ça te fait faire des choses pas très nettes ! »

Moi, découcher ?

Quelle bonne blague ! Bon d'accord, je l'ai fait une fois la nuit dernière, je n'avais pas assez mangé et j'avais la dalle. Donc je suis allée me servir dans le frigo. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Comment tu sais que j'ai découché ? Lui demandais-je en évitant un coup de queue.

\- Tu faisais tellement de bruit, je suis allé voir ce qui se passait et je t'ai vu engloutir un bol complet de céréales au chocolat.

\- Mais j'avais faim ! Je rétorque en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Nous clôturerons cette discussion plus tard, là on a une urgence ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde la bestiole une fois de plus. Elle s'énerve, le bout de ses moustaches frétille et sa queue remue, battant l'air et envoyant de brusques bourrasques aux alentours.

Puis elle se remet à nous poursuivre.

C'était pas prévu ! On trace à fond avec Zakuro, l'emmenant évidemment loin de la plage et donc du bateau. C'est mieux comme ça !

« Cla-chan, j'ai repéré d'énormes pièges dans le coin ! On l'attire par là-bas !

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ! M'écriais-je, échappant aux crocs de l'animal.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure ! »

Étrange comportement. Mais comme il sait si bien le répéter, c'est pas le problème ! Nous courons encore quelques dizaines de mètres dans la plus grande effervescence jusqu'à ce qu'un gigantesque piège à ours se dresse devant nous. Nous l'évitons facilement mais la bestiole fonce tête baissée dedans.

Enfin tranquille ! Elle se débat mais n'arrive pas à se libérer des entrailles métalliques. Je détourne le regard, faisant abstraction de ses hurlements d'agonie.

« Zak-kun, tu me dois des explications. Que font des pièges comme ceux-ci sur une île censée être déserte ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- C'est simple, pourtant. Notre équipage, en plus du Gouvernement Mondial, n'est pas le premier à débarquer ici. »

Il me désigne d'un coup de tête le piège.

« Nous n'aurions pas pu tomber plus mal. Approche-toi un peu et tu comprendras rapidement. »

Je m'exécute, restant tout de même à une bonne distance du Champiconda. Un petit détail attire de suite mon attention. Un Jolly Roger. Par n'importe lequel, ça non !

Il appartient à un certain Grand Corsaire blond, pourvu de lunettes de soleil violettes tout bonnement hideuses, ainsi que d'un manteau de plumes de flamant rose…

Don Quichotte Doflamingo !

* * *

La nuit tombe sur Al Somnia. Nous sortons tout juste du débriefing de la mission. Le navire est calme, seuls les pas pressés de quelques pirates désirant manger retentissent dans les couloirs.

« Zak-kun ? Dépêche-toi de venir ! Si on ne va pas tout de suite au réfectoire, on n'aura plus rien à manger ! » Fis-je, mains sur les hanches et jetant un œil à l'intérieur de la salle de réunion.

Elle n'est plus éclairée que par deux lampes à huile, je distingue à peine dans l'ombre ambiante les visages de mon Commandant et du navigateur. Ils semblent en pleine concentration. Zakuro lève la tête des documents, me fait signe d'approcher puis me demande de refermer la porte.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce à propos de ce que nous avons vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi ?

\- Exactement. Répond Izou, sourcils froncés. Malgré tous les rapports dont je dispose, aucun ne mentionne la présence de l'équipage de la Doflamingo Family sur cette île… »

Il époussette du dos de la main certains carnets.

« Le Gouvernement Mondial est déjà intervenu ici sous les ordres de Vegapunk. Cet endroit est une mine d'or pour les chercheurs. De nombreux champignons poussant ici possèdent des particularités incroyables. Ils recherchaient ceci, mais ont dû partir de l'île pour une raison inconnue.

\- Commandant Izou-sama, pensez-vous que ce laboratoire abandonné était celui de la Marine ? Nous avons trouvé plusieurs Jolly Roger de l'équipage de Doflamingo à l'intérieur. Sur des fioles, des outils et même sur les murs…

\- Zak-kun, j'ai bien peur que la Doflamingo Family n'ait tué tous les Marines de l'île et ait implanté une nouvelle base sur Al Somnia… Dit alors Izou avec un regard grave.

\- Tout porte en effet à le croire, termine Zakuro en soupirant. Que fait-on ? Nous avons trouvé les champignons revigorants et il y en a assez pour toute la Quinzième Division, la mission est pour l'instant une réussite !

\- Onii-san ! M'écriais-je, repensent à un détail important.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Cla-chan ?

\- Rassure-moi, la Troisième Division vous envoie toujours des nouvelles ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Récemment, il y a quelques jours j'ai parlé avec Joz. Pourquoi cette question ? » M'interroge Izou, se tournant vers Zakuro, tout aussi surpris que lui.

Je me sens soulagée. Je suis allée trop vite en besogne.

D'abord cette histoire avec la Seimei no Hana, l'état de santé de Père qui se dégrade de jours en jours, puis la Quinzième Division et enfin ce laboratoire plus que suspect… Ça commence à faire beaucoup ! Et Joker semble être lié à tout ceci…

« Pour rien, pour rien. »

Ça ne peut pas être ça. C'est impossible… Je ne veux pas le croire ! Tout commence à s'assembler dans mon esprit et je n'aime pas le tournant que c'est en train de prendre. Un très mauvais tournant.

Izou se tourne vers moi avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Enfin, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est d'aller fouiller un peu le laboratoire que vous avez découvert.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faudra, Commandant Izou-sama ! Il est vrai que nous sommes allés jeter un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur mais y retourner est une bonne idée.

\- Bon… Et que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Moins la Division sera au courant, mieux se sera. » Termine-t-il, sombre.

Ce qui compte, c'est que le message est passé, et même très clairement !

« Commandant Izou-sama, à quelle heure allons-nous partir et surtout à combien ?

\- Dès l'aube, il vaut mieux ne pas trop attendre. Quant au nombre de personne… Allez-y vous deux. Nous resterons en contact par escargophone.

\- Bon. Nous allons préparer le matériel nécessaire avec Zakuro ! Nous te laissons, Onii-san ! » Terminais-je en claquant mes lèvres sur la joue de la Geisha.

J'entraîne le blondinet dans les couloirs sans fin de la seizième réplique du Moby Dick et le conduit jusqu'à la porte du réfectoire.

« Zak-kun, je sens très mal la journée de demain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tant, nous serons tous les deux et chacun assureras les arrières de l'autre ! Il n'y aura aucun problème !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi s'il te plait… Tu sais autant que moi que cette histoire ne sent pas bon ! Fis-je en haussant un peu la voix.

\- Bien évidemment que je le sais ! Mais n'est-ce pas mon devoir de protéger ma jeune sœur du danger ? Si, alors file manger un bout et va te coucher. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Zakuro a des arguments solides que je n'ose pas remettre en question.

Mais je dois surtout compter sur moi-même. Rien ne sert de se rabattre sur les autres et d'être un fardeau pour eux. Je ne veux pas que l'on me considère ainsi. Je veux me sentir forte pour mon ami. Pour tous. Il est essentiel que nous ramenions un semblant d'ordre.

C'est primordial.

« Puisque tu insistes… Je vais manger, rejoins-moi quand tu auras terminé ! »

Il m'adresse un signe de tête et s'enfonce dans le labyrinthe de couloirs jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte. Le blond a un caractère un peu particulier, très sérieux, colérique et irritable lorsqu'il n'est pas réveillé, mais par-dessus tout protecteur. Il est devenu important pour moi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être réciproque.

Je redoute malgré tout la petite mission d'investigation de demain. Fouiller un laboratoire ayant appartenu à un Grand Corsaire travaillant dans l'ombre, le marché noir, trafic d'esclaves, d'armes, de drogues et de prostituées, on a vu mieux ! Et puis je suis trop jeune pour mourir, nan ?

* * *

Je vous avais dis que les chapitres à venir ne sentiraient pas bon XD

Je parle pas trop aujourd'hui, je vous fait juste de gros bisouuuuuuuuus ! :3

Hug !

La Reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putain !


	29. ARC-2 Chapter 19

Yo les sushis ! :) Merci encore pour vos reviews, les follow et les favoris ! ^^ Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !

Sinon, je crois bien que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier...

De l'Arc 2 ! Avouez vous avez eu peur XD

Hem. On approche d'un nouvel Arc qui devrai normalement dévoiler pas mal de choses ! Allez, bon chapitreeeeeuuuuuuh !

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes :**

Luxie : Jujujuuuul XD Hem, reprenons ^^'''' Moi, un bon humour ? SI tu le dis X) Oui, ça sent pas bon tout ça ! Et oui, tu as trouvé, j'ai en effet repris cette île ! :) Si tu passes par là bonne lecture et merci de ta review !

Cam0705 : Que le courroux des dieux s'abatte sur toi jeune fille ! X) Mais de rien, on va en effet (normalement, si je poursuis sur ma lancée actuelle pour la fin de la fiction) voir Doflamingo, mais pas tout de suite ! :) Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Uranus va se mettre en colère ! XD Enfin, Ils vont répondre aux questions, de toutes façon je les oblige X)

Clara : Si je peux le frapper ? Nope, le seul moyen de le toucher physiquement serait de retourner dans mon monde intérieur ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ça nous ferait du bien , mais le frapper m'est impossible ! Gomen...

Uranus *veine battant sur la tempe* : Cette lectrice m'insupporte. J'ai le droit de la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ?

L'auteur *exaspérée* : Non, pas question que tu trucides mes lecteurs ! Alors du vent, tu nous énerve ! Sinon, merci de ta review **Cam0705 **! Et concernant la publication, c'est un chapitre par mois, je suis vraiment désolé si ça parait long mais je peux pas faire autrement ! ^^'''''

_**Disclaimer : 29 chapitres que je le dit, ça commence à rentrer maintenant, non ? **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 19 : Des expériences inachevées**

« Zak-kun… Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris d'accepter de revenir dans ce laboratoire ? »

Il me lance un regard noir et met son index devant sa bouche pour me dire de me taire. Mes joues se gonflent mais j'obéis. Pas la peine de m'attirer les foudres de mon frère de cœur. Tandis que le soleil peine à se hisser au-dessus de l'horizon, nous arrivons enfin à l'entrée du labo. Qui n'en n'est pas vraiment une. C'est une sorte de trappe en granit marin pourvue du signe du Gouvernement Mondial en fond, recouvert par un énorme tampon représentant l'équipage de Doflamingo.

Dans un grincement sombre qui ferait fuir le plus courageux de l'équipage, Zakuro la soulève difficilement par le battant et la porte glisse sur ses gonds rouillés, laissant apparaître un escalier plongé dans les ténèbres. Il s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de l'île et semble nous mener tout droit aux enfers.

Nous sommes déjà passés par là hier, mais en pleine journée, ça me paraissait moins effrayant… Actuellement, le soleil n'est pas encore levé et peine à se hisser dans le ciel moutonneux.

Je déglutis franchement, allume ma lampe et passe devant mon camarade. Je pénètre dans le dédale souterrain, éclairant notre chemin avec la maigre lumière. Le vent s'engouffre par l'entrée et courre sur nous tel un serpent. On croirait entendre des murmures, qui ne sont en réalité que l'écho des bourrasques.

Pas très rassurant, en somme !

« Onii-san, pourquoi penses-tu que ce laboratoire a été déserté par le Gouvernement Mondial, puis la Donquichotte Family ?

\- Je sais qu'un tsunami créé par un monstre marin venu de la Calm Belt a ravagé cette île il y a de cela plus de 10 ans, c'est peut-être la raison de la fuite du Gouvernement Mondial… Me répond-t-il vaguement, s'appuyant sur le mur pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

\- Puis il a installé un nouveau site sur Punk Hazard…

\- Punk Hazard ?

\- Oui, c'est une île non répertoriée du Nouveau Monde ! Laisse tomber, ça prendrait trop de temps de t'expliquer comment je la connais ! Contrais-je, sentant les questions arriver.

\- Grâce à ce que tu sais sur nous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Par la suite, l'équipage du flamant rose s'est lui aussi basé sur Al Somnia… Mais pourquoi ? Connaissait-il les agissements du Gouvernement et de ses recherches ? » M'interrogeais-je.

Ma question reste en suspens dans l'air tandis que le blondinet hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas le problème actuel, en même temps…

« On commence par quoi ? »

Je lui indique la première porte défoncée se trouvant devant nous.

« Quand faut y aller… Faut y aller ! »

Certes, nous étions déjà descendus par ici, mais nous ne nous sommes pas aventurés dans les différentes pièces. Zakuro voulait l'accord du Commandant Izou pour cela. Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs parfaitement.

Le blond passe devant moi et a juste à donner un rapide coup de pied dans la porte pour qu'elle tombe sur le sol dans un lourd fracas métallique.

Plutôt fragile la porte !

Nous nous enfonçons dans la pièce avec précaution. Le blond ne prend même pas la peine d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, la base ne doit plus être desservie par l'électricité depuis longtemps. À en croire les débris qui jonchent le sol, les scientifiques sont partis en catastrophe, abandonnant leurs recherches non abouties. Comme preuve, un cadavre puant en décomposition réside encore sur une table d'opération, attaché pour ne pas s'enfuir. Une seringue est plantée dans une veine de son coude et un étrange liquide s'en échappe par petites bulles.

Des moucherons volent autour de son visage émacié et empreint de la douleur de la mort. Tout bonnement répugnant. Zakuro détourne le regard et se dirige vers des étagères en verre à moitié penchées, menaçant de tomber à tout instant. Des bocaux remplis de substances dont je ne veux décidément pas connaître les origines s'alignent dessus plus ou moins correctement.

Rien de très intéressant dans cette première salle. Je m'approche de l'entrée et embrasse la pièce du regard.

« Mais quelle genre d'expériences glauques ont-ils accompli ici ? »

Mon ami se contente d'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, prenant des notes sur un petit carnet pour le rapport final. Je le rejoins finalement et inspecte les noms inscrits au marqueur noir sur les bocaux, béchers et autres récipients. Je ne connais aucune des descriptions et de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que c'est.

« Nous pouvons avancer, Cla-chan. J'ai pris quelques infos intéressantes. Passons à la salle suivante.

\- Ok, reste derrière moi. » Lui confiais-je.

Zakuro a en effet éteint sa lampe pour se concentrer sur sa prise de notes et seulement la mienne reste allumée.

Il ferme son carnet et m'emboîte le pas sans trop rechigner. Je tente d'enfoncer la deuxième porte mais celle-ci me résiste. Je soupire, force un peu avec un bon coup de pied mais rien n'y fait, elle ne veut pas céder. Ce qui a le don de m'énerver plus que ça ne le devrait. Zakuro pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule et me sourit avec un petit air rieur.

Je laisse passer et me dirige vers la troisième porte qui elle ne m'oppose aucune résistance. Au lieu de tomber comme sa congénère, elle s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

« Elles n'ont pas dû être huilées depuis longtemps…

\- Je confirme. »

Ce que je vois à l'intérieur me donne envie de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible. Le matériel est dans le même état que dans la pièce précédente, et là-aussi un mort trône sur un siège incliné, d'étranges câbles accrochés sur son crâne. À travers le peu de chair qu'il reste sur son visage, on distingue l'effroi qu'il devait ressentir.

Sa mort a dû être atroce.

L'odeur de celle-ci plane au-dessus de nous comme une gangue nous enveloppant. Un profond malaise m'envahit soudain. Ma respiration s'accélère et je m'efforce de la calmer pour ne pas inquiéter Zakuro.

« Rien de très intéressant par-là, constate le blond après un rapide coup d'œil. Passons aux pièces suivantes.

\- Merci ! Je crois que je n'aurai pas pu rester ici bien longtemps. Dis-moi, Zak-kun. Cherchons-nous de réelles découvertes ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Cla-chan. Si nous trouvons des choses qui pourraient aller dans le sens de notre équipage, nous n'allons pas cracher dessus. »

Zakuro illustre ses propos en tapotant son petit carnet tandis que nous enjambons des flaques de produits chimiques, à en voir les trous dans le sol produits par leurs composants. Des fioles cassées avec un signe prévenant leur toxicité sont répandues un peu partout à nos pieds. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ne restons pas là plus longtemps Onii-san. Plus vite nous terminons notre inspection, plus vite nous serons dehors. » Grognais-je en réprimant des frissons d'horreurs.

Le concerné pouffe, amusé par mon attitude expéditive.

Et j'assume totalement.

Nous visitons encore trois salles toutes aussi glauques que les précédentes, un corps résidant à chaque fois dans un coin, moisissant au fil des années. Je commence à comprendre à quoi sert ce couloir…

« Zak-kun, dis-moi si je fais fausse route, mais toutes ces salles regroupent les « expériences ratées », n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me tourne vers mon coéquipier, en train de tenter de déchiffrer de vieux documents poussiéreux.

« D'après ces nombreux rapports, ça m'en a tout l'air. Et que ce soit les scientifiques du Gouvernement ou ceux de Doflamingo, ils n'ont pas hésité à sacrifier de nombreuses vies. Ces bâtards. »

C'est la première fois que je vois mon blond préféré – après Marco – s'en faire autant pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je jette un œil aux rapports. Tous les morts étaient auparavant soit des prisonniers de guerre et des pirates pour le Gouvernement, soit des traîtres pour la Donquichotte Family.

Bah, ils avaient peut-être mérité leur sort, en fin de compte. Une barrière sépare la salle d'un autre endroit, sûrement les archives, à en juger par les innombrables armoires et autres rangements qui croulent sous les dossiers.

En me voyant m'y diriger, Zakuro m'interpelle.

« C'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé ces documents. Il n'y en a que quelques-uns de lisibles, les autres tombent en poussière. Soupire-t-il en continuant sa minutieuse inspection.

\- Comme toute la base en elle-même, en fait. On devrait vite finir tout ça et sortir avant que le ciel ne nous tombe sur la tête. Enfin le plafond, plutôt.

\- Je suis d'accord. Les fondations tremblent étrangement lorsque l'on s'appuie dessus. Avec un peu de chance, rien ne tombera !

\- Au lieu de parier sur la chance, passons au reste ! Insistais-je, voyant Zak' s'attarder.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'arrive ! »

C'est ainsi que nous quittons la salle des archives et prenons un autre couloir, bien plus espacé. Au moins dix bons mètres séparent chaque mur et nous marchons sur les mêmes planches métalliques que tout à l'heure. Malgré le silence religieux qui règne, elles font un bruit d'enfer sous nos pieds. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'écho qui résonne à cause des talons de mes cuissardes. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre des chaussures pareilles ?

Rhaaaaa…

« Cla-chan, par où passons-nous ? »

En face de nous, deux couloirs bifurquent. L'un est plus étroit que l'autre, qui doit environ garder le même écart entre les murs.

« Prenons celui de droite, vu la configuration des lieux, nous devrions trouver des choses intéressantes ! »

Depuis que nous arpentons les couloirs, ceux qui sont étroits mènent à des pièces glauques et à des expériences inachevées qui semblent surtout infructueuses. Rien d'intéressant, tandis que les passages bien plus larges conduisent aux salles plus importantes, remplies de documents et d'informations qui pourraient nous aider dans notre quête.

De nouvelles portes s'alignent devant nous, s'enfonçant jusqu'au fin fond de la base secrète.

Je donne un coup de pied dans la première qui tombe à la renverse.

Une odeur de médicaments périmés mélangé à celle de la mort me parvient. Mon nez se plisse de dégoût. C'est reparti pour un tour !

* * *

« Zak-kun ! Je crois que je suis tombée sur ce que nous cherchions ! » M'écriais-je en reculant brusquement.

Dans les décombres d'une énième salle du couloir, se dresse devant mes yeux ébahis un coffre-fort intégré au mur de la manière d'un trompe-l'œil. Fait en granit marin, le temps ne semble pas avoir laissé son empreinte indélébile sur lui. Y a plus qu'à l'ouvrir !

Évidemment, c'est le plus dur, bah oui, sinon c'est pas drôle !

Mon coéquipier accourt frénétiquement et marque un arrêt avant de tâter la poignée du coffre.

« Ah ouais. C'est pas rien… Je suis prêt à parier que ce qu'il y a là-dedans dépasse tout ce que l'on a vu jusqu'à présent…

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Je me demande ce que ça peut être !

\- Sûrement une drogue ou un truc du genre... Si ça peut nous servir, on l'embarque ! »

Zakuro range son carnet et s'arme d'un poignard avec lequel il tente d'ouvrir la porte en pierre marine. Elle finit par lâcher et commence à s'ouvrir avec difficulté au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Je te laisse l'ouvrir complètement, Cla-chan.

\- Attend Zak-kun, fis-je en l'interrompant. Je vais d'abord m'assurer qu'aucune bestiole ou du moins qu'aucun être vivant ne se planque là-dedans. »

Il acquiesce et me laisse me concentrer. J'étends mon fluide de l'observation à la salle toute entière et rien ne trouble ma vision. Bon. Pas de composant susceptible de me sauter dessus si je regarde à l'intérieur du coffre-fort.

« Alors ?

\- Rien de dangereux. Je peux y aller sans risque. »

Après une grande inspiration, je force un peu et la porte s'ouvre enfin sur une fiole. Grande d'environ dix centimètres, elle contient un liquide d'une couleur blanchâtre, s'arrêtant à la moitié du récipient. Pas d'inscription, juste un bout de papier moisi déposé au fond de la cavité.

Je la prends délicatement de peur qu'elle ne tombe en morceau alors que le blondinet s'empare de la fiole d'une main assurée.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Me demande-t-il, désignant d'un signe de tête le papier jauni par le temps.

J'arpente les mots en diagonal. Ça me suffit pour lâcher la lettre des mains et regarder avec horreur le tube à essai dans les mains de Zakuro.

« Eh bien Cla-chan ? C'est quoi ce regard ?

\- Zak… Zak-kun… Fais très attention en manipulant cette fiole !

\- C'est bien ce que je fais voyons ! Argumente-t-il en la déposant dans une boîte remplie de coton qu'il referme précieusement.

\- Non, non ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Nous venons de trouver le dernier exemplaire d'une drogue assez puissante pour détruire quelqu'un à petit feu ! Il faut que nous la fassions analyser par les scientifiques, si c'est ce que je crois, Père est en danger…

\- Père ?! Comment ça ?! Explique-toi !

\- Pour l'instant, tranchais-je en marchant rapidement vers le couloir, partons d'ici. Je t'expliquerai en route. Emportons cette drogue de malheur et déguerpissons. »

* * *

_Il y a plusieurs semaines, en West Blue…_

« Commandant Joz-sama ! La Seimei no Hana a été localisée, nos équipes de recherches ont pu en cueillir ! L'informa son Vice Commandant.

\- Bien, je vais appeler le bateau mère pour les informer de nos avancées. Nous partons dans la soirée, le temps de faire le plein de victuailles.

\- C'est compris ! Je vais donner les ordres. À plus tard Commandant Joz-sama.

\- A tout à l'heure, je compte sur toi. »

Le concerné mit sa main à côté de sa tête en signe d'obéissance, non sans arborer un fier sourire avant de détaler vers les pirates restés dans la baie sur la réplique de Moby Dick. Les trois infirmières de Barbe Blanche, Élise, Manon et Sophie le suivirent en silence non sans adresser un signe de tête respectueux envers Joz.

L'homme diamant s'empara de son escargophone.

Cette mission n'avait que trop duré.

* * *

_De retour sur Al Somnia…_

Nos bruits de pas résonnent dans les couloirs vides alors que l'entrée du laboratoire secret se rapproche. Nous grimpons les quelques marches menant à l'air frais puis Zakuro soulève la trappe en Granit Marin afin que je passe. Je sors et retient la porte en Pierre Marine qui permet au blondinet de respirer l'air chaud de l'île, baignée par les quelques rayons du soleil qui ne daigne pas sortir de derrière les nuages.

« Bon, maintenant que l'on est sorti de ce trou, direction le navire dans la discrétion la plus totale. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous soupçonne d'avoir joué aux explorateurs, compris ? » Articule Zakuro en regardant dans ma direction.

C'est grave si je ne me sens pas concernée ? Surtout si on sait que discrétion et moi ça fait deux. Ou même plus, vu comment j'ai le don de me faire repérer en toutes circonstances. Ouais, faudrait que j'apprenne à être plus silencieuse.

**_C'est pas gagné ! _**M'apostrophe le Démon, railleur.

_Je ne te le fait pas dire. _

**_À ce que je vois, vous avez trouvé des choses plutôt intéressantes là-dedans ! Une sorte de drogue, n'est-ce pas ?_**

_Exactement. D'après la lettre laissée à côté de la fiole, elle contient des composants qui ralentissent les mouvements et les réflexes, en plus de détruire le corps de celui qui en a ingurgité à petit feu, sans que cela n'ait de réel impact sur le physique en lui-même. Puis d'un seul coup, la mort vient cueillir la victime. _

Ces informations m'ont été suffisantes pour savoir que la vie de notre cher Capitaine est en danger. Si des analyses sont faites et que l'on trouve des antidotes qui annulent les facultés de la drogue, on aura plus qu'à les mélanger à la Seimei no Hana et le remède sera super efficace !

Je dois me calmer, il est encore trop tôt pour se réjouir. Rien n'est joué et nous devons encore retourner au bateau mère. Je vais éviter d'être pessimiste sinon des emmerdes vont nous tomber dessus et on va rien comprendre.

**_Je vois. Et vous avez fait tout ça pour sauver l'ancêtre ? _**

_Parle mieux de mon Capitaine, je te prie ! Le temps qu'il meurt n'est pas encore venu. _Je le contredis vivement.

**_Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, la faucheuse pourrait arriver bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses. _**Prononce le Démon d'une manière macabre qui me fout les pétoches.

_Justement, je n'y pense pas, ça m'évite d'avoir de mauvaises pensées qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. _

Je le vois hausser les épaules dans mon monde intérieur, puis se coucher dos à moi, me montrant ainsi que la discussion est terminée.

Soit. Je n'avais rien d'autre à lui dire de toute façon.

« Zak-kun, je vois le navire ! Fis-je, mi-criant mi-chuchotant.

\- Bien, combien de nos nakamas le gardent ?

\- Attend, je vais voir ça.

\- Pendant que tu regardes, je vais appeler le Commandant pour l'avertir de notre retour. »

J'acquiesce et demande au blond aux yeux lagons de se tourner afin que je puisse prendre la longue-vue dans son énorme sac à dos. Réfugiée derrière une immense feuille de palmier, j'inspecte la réplique de Moby Dick tandis que mon camarade attend une réponse devant le combiné de l'escargophone.

Un groupe est sur le pont supérieur et s'attelle aux travaux quotidiens tandis qu'un seul homme est installé dans la vigie. Il regarde vers l'océan, seul chemin par lequel des ennemis potentiels pourraient arriver. Donc, personne ne surveille le côté insulaire ?

« Zak-kun, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Izou t'a répondu ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, il a laissé une échelle pour que puissions monter à bord sans alerter les autres. M'avertit Zakuro en rangeant l'animal téléphonique.

\- Alors c'est parti ! » M'écriais-je en l'emportant dans mon sillage.

Nous courons à en perdre haleine jusqu'aux abords du navire, puis grimpons à l'échelle susmentionnée pour atterrir en quelques minutes sur le pont de la réplique du Moby Dick. Maintenant, direction la salle de réunion !

L'avantage, c'est que tous sont en train de déjeuner, sauf celui dans la vigie et ceux sur le pont supérieur, par lequel nous n'avons pas besoin de passer. En résumé, nous allons finir cette mission en beauté sans se faire remarquer ! _Oh, des rimes ! _

Bref, reprenons.

Je toque à la porte et la voix si reconnaissable de Izou nous intime d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vient vers nous et Zakuro s'incline respectueusement alors que je lui adresse un petit signe de la main ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

« Relève la tête, Zak-kun. D'après votre coup de fil, vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes… Quelles sont-elles ? »

Comme simple réponse, mon ami sort de son énorme sac à dos la boîte remplie de coton dans laquelle nous avons placé la fiole contenant la drogue. Je sors de ma poche la lettre pliée en quatre et nous tendons le tout à notre Commandant.

Son regard passe de la fiole à la lettre plusieurs fois.

« Vous avez fait du bon travail. Nous sommes restés bien trop longtemps sur cette île, il est temps de rentrer au bercail ! »

Je tends ma main ouverte à Zakuro qui frappe dedans, avant de faire de même avec son poing.

_Mission completed._

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, à bord du Moby Dick…_

« Durant tout ce temps, Doflamingo ne souhaitait que la chute de Père ? »

La question de Sonia demeure sans réponse.

« Nous n'avons pas été assez vigilant sur les produits que nous avons achetés... Heureusement que nous avons la Seimei no Hana pour réparer nos erreurs… »

Elle soupire et se dirige vers un instrument en verre composé d'un vase, pourvu d'un chapeau conique et d'où commence un long tuyau enroulé qui se terminait par un petit bol.

« So-chan, c'est un alambic, non ? Fis-je, mettant mes yeux à hauteur du tuyau qui déverse un liquide jaunâtre dans la coupe par petites gouttes.

\- C'est exact, nous l'utilisons pour tirer des plantes les essences naturelles qui permettent à la composition des remèdes. Tu as déjà dû en voir à la cuisine, nos cuisiniers en utilisent pour distiller l'alcool.

\- Pas faux ! » Riais-je en passant ma main sur ma nuque pour cacher mon malaise.

C'est moi où j'ai l'étrange impression de passer pour une alcolo ? Les pirates sont de gros fêtards et la plupart des ivrognes, ça, c'est clair et net. Quand on voit Shanks on comprend réellement la signification de ce mot ! Enfin, ne parlons pas du Roux, on a pas mal de cas dans l'équipage, en commençant par Père ! Il s'entête à boire de tout son soul alors que les infirmières lui ont pourtant expliqué les dangers de l'alcool sur son corps.

En parlant de Père, nous sommes tous rassurés. Il ne sera bientôt plus menacé par la drogue produite par les chercheurs de la Doflamingo Family.

En parlant du Corsaire, c'est son hobby de collectionner les scientifiques siphonnés ? Ente César Clown et les tarés qui ont accompli les expériences que nous avons vu dans le laboratoire secret d'Al Somnia, ça commence à faire beaucoup !

« Cla-chan, s'il te plait, passe-moi la fiole sur l'étagère de droite. Me demande gentiment mais fermement la rose.

\- Celle-ci ? » Dis-je en montrant le ballon.

Merci à mes cours de physique-chimie ! J'ai encore quelques notions élémentaires, c'est sympa !

« Oui, j'en ai besoin dans le mélange de l'antidote. Le liquide que tu vois là-dedans contient de nombreuses vitamines. Avec ça, Père retrouvera la forme en moins de deux !

\- Et concernant la Quinzième Division ? »

Sonia m'indique Rina de la tête, penchée sur un bureau où s'amoncellent de nombreux documents.

« Rina-chan t'en dira plus que moi, c'est elle qui s'occupe de la Quinzième Division et de leur rétablissement.

\- Merci So-chan. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as encore besoin de moi ! »

Je rejoins la verte qui interrompt son travail en m'entendant arriver. Elle ferme ses cahiers et relève sa jolie frimousse vers moi, souriante.

« Tu veux quelque chose, Nee-chan ? Elle m'interroge.

\- Juste des nouvelles de la Quinzième Division, So-chan m'a dit que tu en avais !

\- Ils pètent la forme ! Les champignons revigorants ont fait leur petit effet ! Vous en avez ramené juste assez pour toute la Division !

\- Tu m'en vois ravie !

\- Et comment, nous en avons gardé quelques-uns en réserve au cas où, mais j'espère de tout cœur que cette situation ne se reproduira plus… J'ai du travail à terminer, va donc retrouver Ace ! Vous ne vous êtes presque pas vu depuis ton retour. En plus, je crois qu'il part bientôt pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons. »

Mon visage se transforme en une moue interrogative. Il comptait me le dire quand ? Nous nous sommes rapidement parlé il y a deux jours, j'ai passé le reste du temps à l'infirmerie pour voir l'évolution des malades et de l'antidote, ne sortant que pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter.

« Ah oui ? Il va m'entendre celui-là… »

C'est le pas pressant que je file sur le pont et me fraye un passage parmi les pirates jusqu'à avoir un ananas dans mon champ de vision.

« Onii-san ! »

Il retire de son visage une longue-vue et m'adresse un petit sourire.

« Je cherche l'allumette ambulante, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? »

Le Phoenix n'a pas le temps de me répondre que quelqu'un saute des cordages se trouvant à proximité et manque de peu de m'écraser. Je vous donne un indice sur la personne. Brun, tâches de rousseur et air débile.

Vous avez trouvé, hein. Hein ?

« Ace-kun ! Espèce de crétin, t'as failli m'aplatir comme une crêpe ! M'excitais-je avec des dents de crocos.

\- Moi ? Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'aurais jamais osé !

\- Oh que tu crois ! Continuais-je en lui donnant une pichenette sur le crâne.

\- Hem… Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? » Nous interrompt le blond, mi-amusé mi-désespéré.

J'opte pour un repli stratégique et entraîne le brun aux tâches de rousseur avec moi, en direction de la proue. Autrement dit, loin de tous les autres pirates et tout particulièrement des Commandants, qui ne cessent de nous lancer des œillades entendues depuis la fête de mon retour et de mon intégration officielle dans l'équipage.

Je me retourne vers Ace qui pouffe discrètement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ta fait rire, crétin enflammé ?

\- La façon dont tu fusilles du regard ceux qui parlent de nous. Je pensais être autre chose pour toi qu'un crétin enflammé…

\- C'est ce que tu es, j'y peux rien moi ! Fis-je, moqueuse.

\- J'ai l'impression que ce sont des excuses dissimulées… J'ai raison ? Me demande-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ton instinct te joue des tours alors ! Répliquais-je en lui tapant sur le bras.

\- Ah oui ? Ajoute Ace, se penchant au-dessus de moi.

\- Il faut bien un début à tout ! »

Mes joues ressemblent actuellement à deux coquelicots fleuris. C'est même pire que ça. Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi cul-cul ? J'ai une attitude de midinette. Bah, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, comme on dit.

Putain, je deviens grave.

« Sinon, tu voulais me demander quelque chose, Cla-chan ?

\- Ouaip. Parait que tu pars te la couler douce au pays des sirènes ? »

Pourquoi ai-je le pressentiment de me faire rouler dans la farine ? Vous en savez autant que moi, c'est-à-dire rien. Mais là, il y a quelques membres de la Deuxième Division qui me regardent avec un air compatissant. Et puis y a Ace qui vient de se barrer en courant. Je viens d'être prise pour une conne. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre pomme, Daryl a raison.

Mon visage se transforme en un rictus de colère et je m'élance à la poursuite du Commandant pyromane.

Qui est bientôt un homme mort.

« PORTGAS D. ACE ! TU VIENS DE SIGNER TON ARRÊT DE MORT ! »

Je vais lui faire bouffer son chapeau.

« Ils ont une étrange relation, ces deux-là… » Marmonne un de mes frères de cœur en nous voyant se courir après.

Il n'imagine même pas à quel point.

* * *

Je sens déjà que plusieurs d'entre-vous s'arment de fruits pourris. Me les lancez pas tout de suite et laissez moi m'expliquer ! :3 Alors oui, Doffy n'apparaît pas "physiquement" dans ce chapitre ! Mais promis, on le verra à un moment ou un autre (enfin normalement) X)

Sinon, la Troisième et la Seizième Division sont rentrées au bercail, l'antidote de Barbe Blanche est en pleine élaboration et la Quinzième Division a retrouvé la forme ! Puis j'ai été gentille, petit moment Ace X Clara sur la fin :3

Pour finir, plusieurs choses à dire ! Premièrement, quel jour préférez vous pour la publication des chapitres ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus pratique pour vous ? Le mercredi ? Le vendredi ou peut-être le samedi ? Dites moi tout en commentaire ! :) Ensuite, avec ma très chère **L-chin**, nous avons créé une communauté regroupant des fictions françaises sur One Piece : **Répertoire FR** ! Pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup de fictions, mais si vous en avez à nous recommander, n'hésitez pas :3 Bien évidemment, pas de Mary-Sue, de kikoulol ou autres abominations !

Je vous a bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre les sushis !

Hug !

La Reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putain !


	30. ARC-2 Chapter 20

Hello les sushis ! ;) Pour une fois que je poste plus tôt que d'habitude, moi je dis champaaaaaaaagne !

Sinon c'est bientôt les 300 reviews, j'y crois toujours pas O_O Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier ! :)

Alors c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre !

**Réponses aux gentilles reviews des gentils revieweurs anonymes : **

Cam0705 : Hey ! Merci de ta review ! :) Et merciiiiiiii ! J'ai choisi le samedi un début d'après-midi, ça va ? On va le voir normalement, et peu de courage jeune fille ! X) Clara est d'accord avec toi, elle va se faire un plaisir de l'envoyer sur les roses t'inquiète pas XD (moi aussi je m'y mets XD) Le Démon Décrépit ne daigne pas te répondre, tu l'as trop vexé dans son égo X) Allez, saluuut !

Luxie : Oh, une fan ! XD Merci de ta review sinon :) Oh merci, heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant ! Et oui, il en faut bien, non ? ^^ Elle date cette chanson OMG XD Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es proche de la vérité X) Bonne lecture si tu passes par là :3

_**Disclaimer : Je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, moi j'ai seulement Clara et d'autres OCs :)**_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-2 : PROMESSE À TENIR**

**CHAPITRE 20 : Au pays des sirènes **

« ACE ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Je m'égosille pour rien, je le sais pertinemment. Mais je veux une réponse ! Si ce crétin d'allumette part pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons, je dois le savoir ! Hors de question qu'il se débarrasse de moi de la sorte !

J'esquive au pas de course des caissons empilés en plein milieu du chemin, avant de me faire soulever de terre par l'arrière de mon débardeur.

« Où cours-tu si vite, Cla-chan ?

\- Vista-san ! Me récriais-je, surprise. Relâche-moi ! Je dois rattraper Ace !

\- Pour quelle raison ? Continue l'Épée Fleurie, jouant habilement avec mes nerfs.

\- Je veux avoir la confirmation qu'il part sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ! Mais j'y pense, fis-je en gesticulant pour me retrouver face à lui, traversée par un éclair de génie. T'es un Commandant, tu dois être au courant ! Sinon, tu peux me déposer ? »

L'homme au haut de forme s'exécute avec un sourire, jouant avec sa moustache.

« Et bien… Je pourrai te le dire, mais te voir poursuivre le bébé Commandant est assez divertissant.

\- Vista-san ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne chercher Ace ! »

Il abat sa grosse main sur ma tête et fout le bocson dans mes cheveux. On change pas les bonnes habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

« File, il doit déjà être à l'autre bout du pont !

\- La faute à qui ? »

Vista secoue la tête en riant tandis que je m'élance à nouveau vers le brun. Je le vois d'où je suis, il évite un groupe de pirate jouant au poker et s'agrippe aux cordages pour bondir de l'autre côté. Il me lance un regard joueur et tire la langue.

Oh il va voir ce qu'il va voir !

Alors que j'accélère la cadence, il fonce dans les couloirs. Il va me perdre et je vais encore mettre des heuuuuuuures à retrouver la sortie. Je le suis tout de même et manque de m'étouffer de rire lorsque je le vois se prendre en pleine poire la porte en Granit Marin du réfectoire, qui s'ouvre à la volée et laisse apparaitre Thatch, tablier sur les reins.

Ace, surpris, n'a pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il est déjà à terre, les quatre fers en l'air, complètement assommé par la Pierre Marine.

« Cla-chan, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien Onii-san, j'essayais d'attraper Ace alors merci de ton intervention !

\- Quelle intervention ? » M'interroge le cuisinier en inspectant le lieu sous toutes les coutures.

Puis il trouve une loque. Se trouvant être un certain Commandant de la Deuxième Division.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore celui-là ?

\- Il s'est pris la porte en Granit Marin.

\- Oh, je vois. Termine Thatch en se grattant l'arête du nez, avant d'exploser de rire. Faudrait le prendre en photo ! »

Il n'a pas tort !

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais je veux une réponse moi ! Affirmais-je en attrapant Ace par la joue, qui ne se réveille pas pour autant.

\- Quelle était ta question, Nee-chan ? Me demande le châtain, intrigué.

\- A ce qu'il parait, cet idiot part bientôt pour l'île des Hommes-Poissons ! Et il ne m'a même pas mise au courant !

\- C'est véridique, Clara ! Si tu tiens tellement à rester avec Ace, pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas avec la Deuxième Division ? De plus, ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, ils doivent probablement y aller juste pour voir si tout se passe bien là-bas. »

Thatch clôt la discussion en me faisant un signe de la main, puis retourne dans le réfectoire.

Partir avec eux ? Je n'y avais jamais pensé… C'est une bonne idée ! Laissant le Commandant au pays des songes –il finira bien par se réveiller-, je repars toute guillerette sur le pont, pensant déjà à la façon dont je pourrai me glisser à bord du navire de la Deuxième Division… En premier lieu, prévenir Père puis Izou. Si jamais on se rend compte de mon absence sur le bateau mère, je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, et pas qu'un peu !

C'est déterminée à partir avec mon beau brun que je me campe devant le trône gigantesque de l'homme le plus fort du monde dont les lèvres s'étirent en un semblant de sourire. À ses côtés, la jeune Élise surveille les perfusions récemment changées à cause de la drogue, accompagnée de la sœur de Sonia, Manon. En me voyant arriver, elles comprennent que rien ne pourra m'arrêter avant que j'ai obtenu ce que je désirais.

Foi de moi, Ace va comprendre qu'on ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement !

* * *

Elle était en retard. La Deuxième Division partait dans moins de dix minutes et elle avait trouvé le moyen de se perdre dans les couloirs, partant du mauvais côté à la place d'aller sur le pont.

Qu'elle idiote.

Clara fulminait, si bien qu'elle donna un coup de pied dans le mur le plus proche, ébranlant toute la structure.

La rousse releva la tête en entendant le boucan si caractéristique causé par ses frères de cœur. Ils étaient tout proches ! Affutant ses sens, l'ancienne élève de Rayleigh pris un couloir bifurquant à gauche puis à droite, avant de se retrouver devant les escaliers menant sur le pont. Un sourire triomphant collé sur le visage, elle monta les marches quatre par quatre et couru jusqu'au point d'embarquement, se ruant à travers les pirates pour finalement atteindre le bastingage.

On lui lança des regards courroucés, mais elle s'en fichait. La seule chose qui importait était la tête du brun lorsqu'il l'a vit sauter du Moby Dick pour atterrir sur le bateau de sa Division. La mâchoire du brun disait coucou au sol. Dommage que l'élève de Rayleigh n'ait pas d'appareil photo sur elle !

Clara éclata de rire en adressant des signes d'au revoir à ses nakamas, plus particulièrement à Izou qui grommelait dans un coin, vexé que la jeune femme soit partie avec Portgas. Jeune femme qui ne tint pas compte de la mine du travesti, se contentant de lui envoyer un baiser de loin.

Le bateau était déjà parti lorsqu'Ace posa sa main sur la tête de sa jeune sœur. Elle monta son regard bleu vers le frère de Luffy et Sabo, qui semblait en pleine contemplation de l'horizon.

« Si tu continues à me fixer de la sorte, mon égo va gonfler. » Plaisanta soudain le jeune Commandant.

La rousse le frappa gentiment sur l'avant-bras, lui faisant retirer de sa chevelure.

« Il est déjà assez gros comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? » Le railla-t-elle.

Elle arborait son air malicieux de toujours. Ace grommela quelque chose que Clara ne distingua malheureusement pas.

« Au fait, repris celle-ci. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit plus tôt pour ton départ ? »

Poing Ardent pouffa et remis correctement son chapeau orange sur sa tête.

« Je sentais que tu allais venir. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit lorsque tu me courrais après. Mais je t'avoue que me prendre une porte en Granit Marin en pleine face ne faisait pas partie de mon plan. »

Clara encaissa le coup comme elle put. Le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa la laissa pantoise. Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches. Se faire désarmer par un sourire flamboyant digne du pyromane et d'un clin d'œil. La rousse n'avait jamais vu ça. Voilà qu'elle passait pour une fangirl !

« Qu'est-ce qui te faisais dire que j'allais m'incruster dans ta flotte ? » S'enquit la Tueuse en gloussant.

Clara se trouvait dorénavant en face du pirate, qui tenait d'une main puissante son couvre-chef pour ne pas qu'il s'envole. Il arborait un sourire goguenard et ses prunelles obsidiennes étaient remplies d'une assurance nouvelle.

« Je commence à te connaître, Clara. »

La concernée leva les yeux au ciel pour la forme. Mais au fond, savoir que le brun insistait sur ce fait ne la laissait pas indifférente, loin de là.

« Pas faux. Sinon, Thatch m'a dit que votre mission n'était pas dangereuse, en quoi consiste-t-elle exactement ? Simple mission de routine ou bien vous avez de véritables problèmes à gérer ? »

Le brun retrouva une attitude plus sérieuse et digne d'un Commandant de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

« Nous devons juste faire un tour sur l'île pour nous assurer que tout va pour le mieux.

\- Donc ça veut dire que nous allons également passer dire bonjour au Roi Neptune ? Grimaça la jeune femme.

\- C'est au programme ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Il y a un problème ? Fit le jeune Commandant, intrigué par les sauts d'humeur de sa sœur de cœur.

\- On va dire que la dernière fois que je suis allée sur l'île, j'ai pas vraiment été très agréable… »

Ace pouffa de rire avant de partir donner des ordres, laissant seule la rousse qui eut une illumination. Rattrapant Hiken, elle l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner vers elle.

« Ace-kun ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour me rendre utile ? Si tu veux, je peux aller dans la vigie, je suis la mieux placée pour vous prévenir des éventuels équipages qui ont dans l'optique de nous attaquer…

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je compte sur toi alors, Cla-chan ! »

Les rougeurs qui fleurirent sur le visage de la plus jeune décrochèrent un sourire enjoué à Ace. Clara s'éloigna alors, partant dans l'enceinte de la réplique du Moby Dick pour déposer ses affaires dans la petite cabine lui servant de chambre. Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, penseur.

« Eh bah alors Commandant Ace-sama ? Faudrait penser à passer à l'action maintenant qu'elle est avec nous… Depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour… L'apostrophèrent deux de ses compagnons, riant sous cape.

\- Fermez-là si vous voulez pas être de corvée de cuisine ! » S'énerva gentiment leur Commandant.

Les pirates éclatèrent de rire en grommelant des excuses ironiques sans fin, tandis que Portgas soupirait. Il devrait peut-être penser à les remettre à leur place plus souvent que ça, ses nakamas devenaient bien bavards ces temps-ci…

Pour remplir le rôle de commère, Izou et les infirmières suffisait ! Si tout l'équipage s'y mettait, Ace ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… Clara et lui allaient en baver s'ils continuaient à insinuer des choses de la sorte.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était comme s'il avait besoin de leur aide pour faire avancer la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa jeune sœur.

Maintenant, il fallait jouer la carte de la discrétion.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

* * *

Ace rit à pleins poumons en me voyant m'émerveiller devant un poisson fluorescent. Poisson qui au passage, m'ignore royalement. La pression qu'exercent mes mains sur le revêtement entourant le navire s'accentue et mon visage s'y colle, une moue boudeuse le déformant.

« La poiscaille et moi, ça fait deux… » Marmonnais-je.

Le brun s'esclaffe encore et toujours, amusé de mon comportement. Je soupire, d'humeur bougonne. Déjà la dernière fois c'était comme ça, et je sens que je vais y repasser ! Je me souviens très bien du moment où nous sommes montés dans un poisson-taxi avec Marco, Tom et Max pour nous rendre au Palais Ryugu… J'ai pas pu poser le pied sur l'embarcation, je me suis retrouvée par terre sans comprendre. J'ai dû me résoudre à faire le trajet à pied tandis que les deux seconds du Phoenix se foutaient de moi.

Sympatoche.

Ô ironie quand tu nous tiens !

Les poissons ne m'apprécient décidément pas ! Au pire je m'en fous, c'est pas comme si c'était réciproque !

« Au fait, c'était sympa que tu acceptes d'être de garde. Rien ne t'y obligeait… » M'interpelle Ace en souriant tendrement.

Il s'avance vers moi et se positionne dans mon dos, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. _Un véritable petit perroquet ! _

« Je sais, mais c'est la moindre des choses… Je suis venue de moi-même alors je dois bien me rendre utile !

\- T'as pas totalement tort. »

Je le sens sourire de plus belle. Ma tête s'appuie contre la sienne et ses bras puissants nous entourent. Je me demande depuis combien de temps je ressens ce genre de chose pour Ace. Ça doit bien faire une petite année… Peut-être même plus, j'avoue avoir perdu la notion du temps.

« Ace-kun, nous arrivons bientôt… » Déclarais-je à la vue de la bulle emprisonnant l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Le concerné se détache de moi et me dis qu'il va donner les ordres nécessaires pour l'amarrage. Je le suis du regard tandis qu'il s'éloigne vers la proue du navire. Je reste vers le pont supérieur au bout de la réplique du Moby Dick et continue d'observer ce qui se passe en dessous de nous.

Je distingue la grosse bulle entourant l'île, baignée d'une lumière incroyable pour une telle profondeur. C'est magnifique, les couleurs sont sublimes et les coraux flamboyants. Je peux voir le Palais Ryugu au loin, dominant l'ensemble de l'île des Hommes-Poissons.

Nous descendons progressivement et le passage s'ouvre afin que nous puissions pénétrer dans le Royaume Ryugu.

La vue est aussi spectaculaire que lors de ma première visite. Je crois bien que jamais je ne me lasserai de venir ici. En espérant que nous ayons d'autres missions qui nous fassent revenir là ! Des gardes nous accueillent et nous leur rendons leurs sourires. Grâce à la protection de Père, les conflits sur l'île sont moins fréquents et une sorte de paix peut régner tranquillement.

« Cla-saaaaaaaaaan ! »

Je me retourne vivement, on vient de m'interpeler. Cherchant des yeux le fautif qui vient de couper court ma contemplation des lieux, je tombe nez à nez avec un membre de la Deuxième Division. Ban si je me souviens bien, je l'ai déjà aidé à faire l'inventaire des cales il y a quelques jours.

« J'ai besoin de toi pour préparer des paquets à débarquer, il m'en reste encore quelques-uns et Ren est parti assister le Commandant Ace-sama !

\- Pas de soucis, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Tandis que le bateau avance toujours plus loin vers l'endroit du débarquement, Ban m'emmène sur le pont inférieur où sont entassées plusieurs caisses de bois et de nombreux tonneaux.

« Nous devons poser tout ça sur le porte-charge, à destination d'une usine de l'île. Prend la liste d'inventaire et coche à chaque fois que j'en mets une là-dessus. M'explique mon nakama en pointant le fameux porte-charge.

\- Comme la dernière fois, hein ? Je souris malicieusement en m'armant du calepin et du stylo.

\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! » Se justifie Ban en un haussement d'épaule, un énorme tonneau dans les bras.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! J'assiste de mon mieux Ban durant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Le navire vient juste de d'accoster dans une sorte de zone portuaire et Ban me demande de l'aider à décharger, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

« Quand nous aurons terminé, tu pourras aller en ville avec le Commandant Ace-sama. Contente, hein ? » Me taquine-t-il avec un air joueur.

Je réagis avec un peu de retard, perturbée.

« Pas particulièrement, non ! »

Je suis une bien piètre menteuse, me diriez-vous, et vous avez parfaitement raison !

« Tes joues te trahissent, Cla-san.

\- C'est pas drôle ! M'écriais-je en essayant de cacher piteusement mes rougeurs.

\- Bah, c'est la jeunesse, tu sais ! Ces amourettes ne sont plus de mon âge… »

Je détaille silencieusement Ban. Il est dans la cinquantaine. Avec Ace, nous avons vingt ans, enfin bientôt pour ma part. Ouaip, on est jeune.

« Allez file, le Commandant Ace-sama te cherche il me semble ! » M'ordonne-t-il en en me poussant vers la proue où mon beau brun donne des ordres à ceux qui vont rester à bord le temps que l'autre partie de la Division aille se dégourdir les jambes à terre.

Lorsqu'il me voit arriver un peu hasardeusement, il termine sa mini-conférence et accourt pour m'entraîner vers le bastingage.

« Ace-kun, quel est le programme ?

\- On va faire un tour en ville et demain direction le Palais Ryugu !

\- C'est ok pour moi ! J'espère juste que le Roi Neptune ne tiendra pas rigueur de mon impolitesse de la dernière fois… Me lamentais-je en sautant sur la rambarde de bois, me préparant à sauter à terre.

\- Il a déjà dû oublier, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! »

Je hausse les épaules, ça serait mieux pour moi, c'est sûr !

Le frère de Luffy saute à son tour à mes côtés et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il m'empoigne par la taille et saute brusquement à terre. Nous chutons vivement et une fois arrivés à terre, Ace me relâche, je titube en faisant quelques pas.

« Mais ça va pas ? Décidément, c'est de famille d'être complètement fou ! » M'horripilais-je en m'époussetant, vérifiant la casse.

Notant la référence à son jeune frère, il rit en se grattant la nuque.

**_Je peux te garantir que Monkey D. Luffy n'est pas le seul à être un peu dingo. En soi, mon ancien Roi l'était tout autant, en devenant le Roi des Pirates… Mais il était ainsi, rêveur, courageux, insouciant et fou. _**

_Tient, ça faisait longtemps Uranus. _

**_Je t'ai manqué ? _**

_Non. _Avouais-je simplement.

Ça fait depuis longtemps que chacun ne prend plus de gants avec l'autre. Une relation compliquée, en somme. Je me les coltine en ce moment !

**_Ma Reine, tant de bonté émane de vous… _**Ironise-t-il.

Une image de lui me parvient, il est tranquillement assis en tailleur sur une sorte de monticule ténébreux et me fixe de ses orbes vairons. Toujours aussi flippant ce Démon. Quand je pense que toutes sortes de questions se bousculent dans mon esprit et qu'il les entend sans jamais m'avouer quoi que ce soit.

Quelle situation rageante.

Il me fait tourner en bourrique constamment et je déteste ça.

J'ai tant de choses à lui demander que je ne saurai pas par quoi commencer. Le Siècle Oublié, l'Ancien Royaume, la Volonté du D. et sa signification, en savoir plus sur sa propre histoire… Ce qu'il m'a déjà raconté reste en soi très vague, quand on y pense. J'ai beau savoir à peu près ce qu'il sait passé, rien ne m'explique pourquoi, alors que les Démons et les Humains vivaient en paix, ceux-ci se sont soudain rebellés et ont capturés Pluton et Poséidon pour s'en servir en tant qu'Armes. C'est comme si j'ignorais tout un épisode de l'Histoire avec un grand H. Une clé qu'il me faut pour comprendre le reste.

Le chaînon manquant dans l'Histoire du Siècle Oublié.

« Cla-chan ! Viens vite, nous avons pleins de choses à voir ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'élance à la poursuite du Commandant, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans Coral Hill si je me souviens bien du nom de cette ville portuaire de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. En le voyant s'émerveiller devant chaque étalage et chaque vitrine, je me demande si je n'aurai pas mieux fait de me balader seule en attendant l'heure du rendez-vous au Palais.

Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ?

* * *

Ace leva les yeux vers sa compagne de voyage.

De dos, elle était penchée vers un étal de bijoux. Les deux nattes écarlates tombant de chaque côté de son visage et son top pourvu d'un décolleté plongeant dans le dos dégageaient celui-ci et le tatouage représentant l'emblème de leur Père était clairement visible. Elle épousait le bas de la nuque de la rousse à la perfection.

La jeune femme, se sentant observée, releva la tête et offrit un regard interrogateur au brun qui se gratta la nuque, pris au dépourvu. Clara se retint de justesse d'éclater de rire. Essayant de se soustraire aux deux perles bleues qui le scrutaient, Ace partit soudain vers un autre endroit, le pas pressé, ce qui obligea la rousse à courir pour le rattraper.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Essoufflée, elle venait de se taper un sprint et s'oxygénait comme elle le pouvait.

« Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! »

Clara soupira, mise à mal par le caractère intempestif de son Commandant remplaçant. En chemin ils croisèrent un de leur nakama et Ace le héla, lui demandant où étaient passés ceux descendus à terre.

« Ils sont tous au Mermaid Café Commandant Ace-sama ! Personnellement je rentre au navire.

\- Bien, en nous attendant, occupez-vous de remplir les cales avec ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Clara appréciait cette facette plus sérieuse du fils de Roger, bien qu'il ne la laissait pas souvent paraître.

« Pas de problème Commandant Ace-sama, à plus tard ! »

Le concerné adressa un signe de main au pirate puis se mit en route vers le fameux café. La Tueuse n'était plus d'humeur à faire la fête, refroidie par la remarque du brun, mais Ace semblait obstiné à aller dans cet établissement que Clara n'avait pas eu l'occasion de visiter lors de sa première escale sur l'île.

Soit, au moins elle pourrait visiter les lieux et taper la discute aux sirènes.

L'ambiance se détendit un peu entre les deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le Café. Rempli par les hommes de la Deuxième Division, de magnifiques sirènes slalomaient entre les tables et dansaient plus loin. L'alcool circulait entre les mains des serveuses et des clients, Ace trouva une fois de plus l'endroit à son goût. Il partit s'installer à une table avec d'autres pirates, laissant Clara se diriger vers Ban, assis à une table au centre de la pièce vers les danseuses.

« Tiens Ban, tu étais là ?

\- Oui, nous avons fait la livraison et sommes venus directement au Mermaid Café ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un… »

Intriguée, Clara le suivit vers le comptoir et c'est seulement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un nuage de fumée et que des yeux la sondèrent que la rousse comprit qui lui faisait face.

Madame Shirley.

La voyante.

* * *

La sirène de type requin me fait face. Elle m'inspecte sous toutes les coutures et ses yeux perçants me scrutent. J'ai l'impression qu'ils lisent en moi et touchent mon âme. Ils m'atteignent au plus profond de mon être.

« Cla-san, je te présente Madame Shirley-san. C'est la propriétaire du Mermaid Café. »

Je m'incline respectueusement devant elle, consciente de ne pas être en face de n'importe qui. Cette sirène est une fameuse voyante dont les prédictions se révèlent exactes et se produisent toujours.

« La nouvelle recrue… »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle prononce tandis que je me relève. Je regarde Ban l'air de dire : _« Mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? » _Le concerné s'incline à son tour et m'attrape par le bras pour me faire sortir de la pièce. Il retourne faire la fête avec les autres mais je n'arrive pas à me mettre dans le bain.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?

Une chope de Saké termine entre mes mains et je la bois cul sec, confuse.

Je ne me sens pas à l'aise.

* * *

Aussitôt que les deux pirates de Barbe Blanche eurent quittés les appartements de la voyante, celle-ci fit tomber son calumet à terre. Il s'écrasa brusquement et la sirène semblait paralysée par la peur. Ses yeux perçants reflétaient l'horreur qu'elle paraissait vivre actuellement.

Une sirène à la chevelure verte se précipita dans la pièce, un tablier sur les reins, avertie par le bruit de la pipe. Ses grands yeux marrons s'agrandirent de stupeur et elle fonça aussi vite qu'elle le pu vers sa patronne.

« Madame Shirley-san ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

La susnommée ferma les yeux et inspira. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait donc bien dire ? Cette vision n'annonçait rien de bon. Le monde courrait à sa perte. Une grande bataille comme on n'en avait jusqu'à lors jamais connue débutera pour punir les Hommes. Et rien ne pourra empêcher son déroulement.

« Une grande bataille… L'avenir de ce monde… Les D… Les D. mettront à mal cette société qui renaîtra de ses cendres. »

Shirley se massa les tempes et porta son regard sur la jeune sirène venue pour lui apporter son aide. Celle-ci retenait un cri de terreur.

La sirène de type requin soupira. Si elle voyait cette vision seulement maintenant, cela voulait dire qu'il était temps, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, il était grand temps que la vérité soit dévoilée au grand jour.

* * *

Les sirènes savent y faire avec les pirates, ma parole !

Nombreux de mes camarades s'y sont cassés les dents, à essayer de caresser la moindre parcelle de peau ! L'alcool me monte à la tête, mes yeux sont vitreux et je ris à la moindre action des pirates aussi saouls que moi. Je lève en l'air une énième chope de Saké en direction d'Ace qui parait tout de même moins ivre que la plupart des personnes présentes dans le Mermaid Café. J'agis comme n'importe quel pirate de sexe masculin, c'est-à-dire parler fort, boire comme un Polonais, danser sur les tables et chanter des chansons paillardes aux paroles plus que douteuses et très explicites. Je crois bien que jamais je n'ai été dans un état aussi extrême, je sais quand même me contrôler. Mais l'euphorie de ce site m'a rattrapé et voilà le résultat. Je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool d'ailleurs, les autres membres de la Deuxième Division en ont presque l'air admiratif !

À mes côté se tient une magnifique sirène plantureuse aux longs cheveux noirs et ayant de mignonnes tâches de rousseur, non sans me rappeler celles d'un certain brun assis deux tables plus loin et tout aussi pompette que moi.

« Clara, tu sais que tu en as de la chance d'avoir un aussi mignon Commandant ? Me charrie Ishilly malicieusement en portant un regard langoureux vers le concerné.

\- Avoue, tu es jalouse, hein ? »

Celle-ci éclate d'un rire cristallin et me ressert du Saké. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et la nuit tombée depuis longtemps. Les clients sont encore nombreux et la fête bat son plein. D'autres sirènes m'entourent et nous rions ensembles, les chopes d'alcool s'entrechoquant. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les gloussements de mes nouvelles amies s'infiltrent dangereusement dans mon esprit, me créant un mal de crâne extrême.

Raison de plus de continuer à boire, non ? Au point où j'en suis, une chope de plus ou de moins, on verra pas la différence.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à danser collé serré avec Ishilly. J'en oublie presque Shirley et mon malaise.

* * *

Ace l'avait entendue. Mais Clara ne s'en rendait pas compte, poursuivant sa danse avec une jolie sirène.

Alors comme ça, sa compagne de voyage le trouvait mignon ? Bon d'accord, elle ne l'avait pas clairement avoué, mais c'était tout comme, non ?

Entre les nageoires, les poitrines à moitié couvertes, les longues chevelures et les écailles, difficile d'apercevoir la jeune femme. Du peu qu'il vu, elle s'amusait comme une folle, peut-être même un peu trop. La rousse s'était apparemment liée d'amitié avec une sirène se nommant Ishilly.

Ace connaissait déjà assez cette fameuse Ishilly pour savoir de quel tempérament elle faisait preuve, pas étonnant qu'elle ait forcé la main à Clara pour obtenir des informations en plus. Il chercha du regard la susnommée qui était descendue de la table en titubant, manquant de s'étaler à terre. Les rougeurs qu'il vit fleurir sur le visage bronzé de l'élève de Rayleigh le remplirent d'un bonheur nouveau.

Quelque chose que jamais il n'avouerait. Il était bien trop fier pour cela.

Il se rappela de la faire boire plus souvent. Et pour clôturer cette belle journée, il avait de quoi charrier sa sœur de cœur jusqu'à la fin des temps, ce qu'il n'allait pas se priver de faire. Oooooh non !

* * *

Déjà 30 chapitres, merci mille fois de me continuer à me suivre dans cette aventure ! :) Le prochain chapitre est le premier de l'Arc 3, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Le prochain Arc sera très ciblé sur les révélations, mais vous verrez ça plus tard héhé ^^

N'hésitez à me donner votre avis, on en a besoin pour s'améliorer ^^ Et puis je me nourrie de reviews donc...

Hug !

La Reine des poissons sushis angéliques des ténèbres enneigés !

Reviews et bisous rôtis à l'ananas flambé, j'vous aime putain !


	31. ARC-3 Chapter 1

Bonjour les sushis ! :)

Cette fiction à dépassé les 300 reviews ! 3o3

Merci, merciiiiiii ! :)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Luxie : Hey toi ! :) Merci d'avoir posté la 300ème reviews, si jamais tu passes par là, dis-moi dans ta prochaine review sur quel thème tu veux ton OS en cadeau ^^ Tant mieux si le chapitre t'a plu, et merci aussi de me faire remarquer les fautes, ça m'aide grandement ! Bon chapitre ! :)

Cam0705 : Mais c'est super ça ! :) Tu comptes poster sur ce site ? ^^ Merci encore de ta review et d'avoir aimé le précédant chapitre ! :) Salut !

_**Disclaimer : J'ai sérieusement plus d'idées pour dire que One Piece ne m'appartient pas... **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Joy Boy et les secrets de l'Ancien Royaume**

« Clara-chin ? Réveille-toi !

\- Huuuum… » Grommelais-je, pas vraiment d'humeur.

Je sens une main douce passer sur ma joue et me la tirer pour que je m'éveille. Encore un peu dans les vapes et le crâne martyrisé par une vilaine migraine, j'attrape le poignet de la personne en train de me sortir des bras de Morphée.

« Clara-chin, c'est moi, Camie ! »

Hein ?

Camie ? J'ai bien entendu ? Cette fois mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et je lâche le pauvre poignet de la belle sirène. Un bâillement me prend et je m'étire telle une chatte, pas encore bien réveillée. J'ai l'esprit encore embué par l'alcool et une sérieuse gueule de bois.

« C'est bien toi Camie-chan ?

\- Oui ! Je t'ai vu lors de la fête d'hier soir avec le reste de l'équipage. Mais vu que je m'occupe de la cuisine, je n'ai pas pu venir te saluer toi et les autres… Oh mais j'y pense, je vais te donner un remède pour les lendemains de fêtes bien arrosées ! S'écrie la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

\- Neeee hurleeee paaaaaaas… » Marmonnais-je, remettant ma tête dans mes bras.

Je l'entends s'éloigner derrière le comptoir et j'en profite pour regarder d'un œil torve la salle plongé dans l'obscurité. Les sirènes ont disparu et seuls les membres de la Division dorment à poings fermés, étalés sur les canapés et les tables. Certains sont même au sol et ronflent comme des bienheureux. Pas étonnant après la nuit qu'ils viennent de passer en charmante compagnie.

Même Ace dort, appuyé à un de nos nakamas. Et il ne semble pas près de se réveiller… Mais si le soleil n'est pas encore levé, pourquoi Camie est-elle venue vers moi ? J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

« Clara-chin ! Bois ça et pouf ! Plus de mal de tête ! »

La manière enfantine dont s'exprime Camie m'arrache un minuscule gloussement de rire tandis que j'ingurgite la boisson qui fait effet très rapidement.

« Je me sens bien mieux ! Merci beaucoup.

\- Ce n'est rien !

\- Mais dis-moi, Camie-chan. Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Eh bien… »

Je baille à nouveau et me lève pour me dégourdir les jambes qui sont toutes engourdies après la nuit que je viens de passer dans une position inconfortable. La jeune sirène se triture les méninges à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

« Ah oui ! Madame Shirley-san m'a demandé de t'emmener dans la Forêt Marine. Apparemment, il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. Une stèle qui se trouverait là-bas il me semble. Un bus de nuit pourra nous y conduire. »

Une stèle ? Elle doit parler du Ponéglyphe. Celui sur lequel est retranscrite une lettre de Joy Boy adressée aux habitants de l'île des Hommes-Poissons, parlant du Noah. J'ai peur de ce que je risque d'y trouver. Avec un peu de chance, Uranus acceptera de me livrer de nouveaux secrets…

« Un bus de nuit dis-tu ?

\- Oui, c'est un immense poisson aménagé en bus, et il y a des trajets de jour comme de nuit. Il s'appelle le Osakana Bus. » M'indique la verte en ouvrant ses bras pour me prouver la grandeur de l'être aquatique.

Aquatique.

.

.

.

_Aquatique. _

On est dans la merde !

« Je crois que nous allons avoir un problème Camie-chan… On va dire que les animaux marins ont du mal avec moi… »

Camie s'horrifie en hurlant à pleins poumons qu'on ne pourra pas aller dans la Forêt Marine, qu'elle a fait une bêtise et qu'elle ne pourra pas obéir à sa patronne.

« Chuuuuuuut ! Tu vas tous les réveiller ! » Fis-je en criant-chuchotant, indiquant mes camarades endormis à la sirène.

Sirène qui arbore un air désemparé.

« Pardoooooon ! Comment allons-nous donc aller là-bas ? Se lamente-t-elle en se tirant les cheveux.

\- Calme-toi Camie-chan ! N'y a-t-il aucun autre moyen ? »

Une ampoule vient fleurir comme par magie sur son crâne et c'est limite si elle me saute dessus, fière d'avoir sûrement trouvé la réponse.

« Suis-je bête ! Vu que je suis une sirène et que je t'accompagne, tu devrais normalement être acceptée ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tous les moyens de transport marins te refusent à bord…

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, j'espère que ça va marcher ! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est ainsi depuis le début Camie-chan. »

Elle hausse les épaules et nous nous mettons en route pour la Forêt Marine. De ce que je me souviens, cet endroit est là où repose la Reine Otohime. Le fameux Ponéglyphe se trouve lui aussi en ce lieu.

On dirait pas comme ça, mais je flippe à mort. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié ce qu'Uranus m'a dit lorsque j'étais dans mon monde intérieur. Lorsque le réceptacle est assez puissant pour développer toutes les capacités de l'Arme Antique, il a la possibilité de lire les Ponéglyphes, comme l'a fait Roger par le passé, malgré sa maladie incurable.

Soyons clair, je n'en suis pas à ce point-là, donc c'est sûr que je n'arriverai pas à décrypter un seul symbole de la stèle. D'un certain côté, c'est humiliant. Mais c'était prévisible. Je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir lire cette langue ancienne. Je laisse ce privilège à la seule femme au monde pouvant le faire, j'ai nommé Nico Robin.

Camie me prend la main et me guide jusqu'au bus de nuit. Je fais la grimace en dévisageant le poisson qui doit nous emmener dans la Forêt Marine.

Le calvaire commence.

* * *

La beauté des lieux me subjugue. Le soleil est en train de se lever et illumine de sa douce lumière la clairière. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

J'avance doucement vers la tombe de la Reine Otohime tandis que Camie s'assoit devant celle-ci pour se recueillir en silence. Je ferme les yeux en signe de reconnaissance. Cette femme était forte et avait un grand rêve, celui d'unifier les Humains et les Hommes-Poissons. Rien que pour cela, elle mérite d'être respectée.

La jeune sirène se tourne vers moi et nous échangeons un triste sourire. Elle essuie les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux et me montre d'un signe de tête la stèle datant de plus de 800 ans en arrière. Fascinée, je me dirige à pas feutrés vers le Ponéglyphe et je ne peux empêcher un cri admiratif de m'échapper.

C'est comme si le passé rencontrait le présent pour lui dévoiler ses plus grands secrets. Et comme je m'y attendais, il m'est impossible de lire le moindre caractère. Je n'ai pour le moment pas assez de puissance pour décrypter les Ponéglyphes. C'est mieux ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Me demande la verte en ouvrant grand ses yeux marrons.

\- On appelle ces énormes stèles des Ponéglyphes. Seules quelques personnes dans ce monde ont jadis été capables de les lire et de comprendre les messages adressés aux Humains. Ces personnes ont été lâchement assassinées par le Gouvernement Mondial et une femme a survécu, c'est maintenant la dernière personne à pouvoir traduire ces stèles. Expliquais-je à Camie qui m'écoute dans un silence religieux, l'ambiance de la Forêt Marine influençant beaucoup sur le ton solennel de cette conversation.

\- Qui est cette femme ?

\- Elle s'appelle Nico Robin et fais partie de l'équipage de Luffy, Camie-chan. »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté puis tape dans ses mains, se souvenant de la concernée, puis m'incite à continuer.

« Pour ma part, il m'est impossible de lire ce qui est écrit. En soi ce n'est pas un problème puisque je sais déjà ce qu'il dit.

\- Mais comment… ?

\- Secret personnel, Camie-chan. » Terminais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

La serveuse du Mermaid Café glousse et se retire, me laissant inspecter la stèle sous toutes les coutures. Je laisse ma main glisser sur la pierre taillée, impressionnée par le caractère que prend cette excursion. C'est particulier. Le passé se mêle au présent dans une tentative d'un aveu muet. Je me recule à nouveau pour observer la pierre dans sa totalité et m'assoie sur un rocher faisant face à la stèle. Je lance un regard derrière moi, Camie est retournée contempler la tombe de leur ancienne Reine décédée.

_Uranus ? Tu es réveillé ? _L'interrogeais-je mentalement, espérant une réponse assez rapide de sa part.

**_Que me veux-tu de si bon matin, femelle ratée ? Le soleil n'est pas encore haut et tu viens déjà m'asticoter !_**

_Il se trouve que je me trouve actuellement devant un des vestiges de ton ancien peuple, Démon décrépit._

**_Merci, j'avais remarqué. Ah, cette vieille peau de Joy Boy et sa lettre d'excuse, on en fait toute histoire pour au final ne rien apprendre. Gâcher une stèle pour ça… Pitoyable. _**Marmonne Uranus avec dédain.

_C'est moi ou tu n'apprécies pas trop ce Joy Boy ? _

**_Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé. _**

_Pourquoi donc ? _L'encourageais-je, attendant de plus amples explications.

**_Le lieu se prête bien au sujet, alors je vais te le dire. Cependant écoute bien, je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. _**M'avertit Uranus. **_Joy Boy était le Souverain de l'Ancien Royaume, comme vous l'appelez maintenant. Le Royaume avait des alliés de par les mers et tenait de très bonnes relations avec les Hommes-Poissons, malgré son isolationnisme. L'avancée technologique et les richesses du Royaume intéressaient du monde et Joy Boy en avait parfaitement conscience. _**

Je reste silencieuse et n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, consciente qu'Uranus est en train de me dévoiler des éléments manquants dans la chaîne de l'Histoire.

Alors j'écoute.

Le Démon souffle un coup et reprend.

**_Puis Joy Boy prédit la chute du Royaume. C'était il y a un peu plus de 900 ans… Bien avant l'an 622 ! Bien avant que la période du fameux Siècle Oublié ne commence et que le Gouvernement n'efface toutes traces de son passage, reléguant les évènements passés « Top Secret ». Alors ce Bon Roi, _**fit le Démon avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, **_eu une idée qui marqua la fin de la liberté de la race des Démons. Effectivement, son Royaume en danger, il savait que sans notre aide et notre puissance que nous avions toujours refusé de lui accorder, il n'arriverait à rien. C'est ainsi que des mercenaires se mirent en tête de nous soumettre, puis ce fut bientôt toute la population du Royaume qui prise d'une soudaine exaltation nous pourchassa aussi et tenta de nous asservir. _**

_Moi qui croyais que le peuple de l'Ancien Royaume était pacifique et refusait les combats, je me suis sérieusement trompée… _Admettais-je de mauvaise foi.

**_La sauvegarde du peuple et du Royaume passait avant tout. Nous avons vraiment passé de sombres instants. Le Siècle Oublié commença alors. Avec son lot de malheurs que cela comprenait. _**

Soudain mélancolique, Uranus s'arrête un moment avant de reprendre.

**_Certains Démons ont fui l'île, d'autres se sont reconvertis en tant que Fruits du Démon pour échapper au joug des Humains mais tout de même garder leurs pouvoir, comme je te l'ai jadis expliqué. Et il y a eu Pluton, Poséidon et moi. Mes comparses et moi-même nous sommes faits capturer et nous avons été transformés en Armes Antiques. Tandis que je continuais de résider au Royaume, bien que plié à la domination du Roi, les plans du navire Pluton furent donnés à nos alliés de Water Seven et la volonté de Poséidon transmise à la Princesse Sirène de l'époque, se trouvant au sein de la famille Royale de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. _**

_Et ensuite ?_ Le pressais-je, impatiente.

**_Ne m'interrompt pas ou j'arrête de te raconter mon histoire ! _**

Je n'arrive pas à attendre, faute de vouloir tout, tout de suite. Ça a toujours été comme ça et ça ne risque pas de changer.

**_Réduits à l'état de vulgaires Armes, nous n'avions plus de liberté et étions soumis aux Humains. C'est alors que les habitants du Royaume écrivirent leur histoire et les emplacements des Armes Antiques dans le monde, dans un désir de léguer leur savoir et leurs secrets aux futures générations. Les Ponéglyphes furent disséminés dans tous les océans. Pour ne rien arranger, des tensions entre la coalition des vingt Royaumes et l'Ancien Royaume se faisaient sentir. Comme Joy Boy l'avait prédit, cela ne présageait rien de bon… Puis la guerre éclata. Une guerre sans précédent comme on n'en avait jusqu'alors jamais vu. _**

_Et c'est donc ainsi que l'Ancien Royaume disparu, emportant avec lui un bon nombre de mystères non résolus à ce jour. _

**_Je vois que tu percutes vite. Je peux retourner me coucher maintenant, ma Reine ? _**

_Non, je dois te faire part de quelque chose. _Lui expliquais-je en croisant mes jambes.

**_Et bien vas-y, pendant que je suis là… _**

_Ce Ponéglyphe parle d'une promesse que votre Roi n'a pas pu tenir… Les Hommes-Poissons doivent prendre soin du Noah jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un accomplira la volonté de Joy Boy. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en ai déduis. Quelle est cette promesse ? Qui est le ou la descendante de Joy Boy qui dans le futur, accomplira la promesse accordée aux Hommes-Poissons ? _

Un silence gênant accueille ma déclaration. Uranus ne veut pas m'en parler, je ne vois que ça. Au point où il en est, cela ne devrait plus lui poser de problèmes, non ?

.

Non ?

Plus sérieusement, il a intérêt à m'en dire plus là-dessus. Dans le monde réel si je puis dire, de nombreuses théories et spéculations existent concernant Joy Boy et la promesse faite aux Hommes-Poissons. Trop d'éléments, de pièces de puzzle à emboîter et on n'y comprend plus rien, ce qui est je l'avoue, mon cas.

Uranus aurait pu m'apprendre ce que tout fan de One Piece qui se respecte désire.

Mais non, il faut qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude…

**_Tu deviens un peu trop curieuse, ma Reine. Je n'en dirai pas plus pour aujourd'hui. Si tu savais dès maintenant ce que signifiait cette promesse, il n'y aurait plus de surprise ! On ne t'a pas appris à garder le meilleur pour la fin ? _**

Il vient de m'avouer ça avec le plus grand calme, sans aucune considération pour ce que je peux ressentir.

_It's a joke, uh ?_

* * *

**_Toujours en colère, ma Reine ? _**

_D'après toi, idiot de Démon !? Tu oses me dévoiler l'Histoire des Armes Antiques et de l'Ancien Royaume pour finalement me laisser sur ma faim ? C'est petit. _

**_Je ne peux rien te dire à ce propos-ci maintenant. Je t'ai déjà révélé bien des choses, non ? Tu devrais être satisfaite… _**

Ce Démon de mes deux que je n'ai pas va me rendre folle.

De manière assez virulente, j'abats mon poing sur la barrière de bois entourant la vigie. Voilà bien deux bonnes heures que j'attends Ace et Reis, son Second. À notre arrivée au Palais, le Roi m'a salué chaleureusement sans tenir compte de mon impolitesse passée. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il a entraîné mes deux compagnons à sa suite et ne m'a plus adressé un regard, me laissant sur le seuil de l'immense porte.

J'ai dû retourner à pied au navire, vu qu'aucun moyen de transport marin n'acceptait de me prendre à bord.

Donc me voilà à les attendre comme une cruche.

Désespérant.

**_Ce qui est désespérant, c'est le manque de réaction du rejeton de Roger face à toi. _**Ajoute Uranus, railleur.

Je soupire, il ne se taira donc jamais ?

**_Moi, me taire !? Tu n'attends pas un peu trop de ma part ? _**

_J'aurai dû m'en douter. Tu n'abandonneras pas, n'est-ce pas ? _Admettais-je avec mauvaise foi.

**_Jamais. _**

Une image de lui s'inscrit dans mon esprit et son air moqueur de toujours me parvient. La discussion terminée, je me replonge dans la lecture du journal.

« Les dernières nouvelles ne sont pas très intéressantes… » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

**_Et que disent-elles ? _**

_Tient, tu es déjà de retour ? _

**_Je me dois d'être au courant de l'actualité ma Reine. _**Assure-t-il avec aplomb.

Encore une façon de m'énerver, bien entendu…

Je dodeline de la tête, les yeux au plafond et replonge dans ma lecture d'une page du journal. Le monde continue de s'interroger sur la séparation de l'équipage des Mugiwaras. C'est l'actualité depuis déjà quelques mois. Sur un encadré de la page suivante, un journaliste relate la nomination de Sakazuki en tant qu'Amiral en Chef. Suite aux évènements de Sabaody et à la soudaine vague de Rookies débarquant dans le Nouveau Monde, la Marine a décidé de faire « place nette » comme on dit chez nous. C'est ainsi que Garp a pris sa retraite et que Sengoku a donné sa démission, libérant le poste d'Amiral en Chef. Et c'est Akainu qui a pris sa place et mène dorénavant d'une main de fer la Marine. Si je continue sur celle lancée, cela signifie que Kuzan s'est fait battre sur Punk Hazard par le nouvel Amiral en Chef et vagabonde à présent dans le Nouveau Monde.

L'avenir nous le dira, il m'est impossible de vérifier si ce combat à vraiment eu lieu. On parle aussi de Trafalgar Law qui est devenu un Grand Corsaire, rien de nouveau en somme.

Je tourne la page et tombe sur une photo d'Eustass Kidd, il a encore fait des siennes sur une île du Nouveau Monde. Ça ne fait même pas un an que ce Rookie est entré dans le Nouveau Monde qu'il le met déjà à feu et à sang.

**_Eustass Cap'tain Kidd… Déjà rencontré à Sabaody, non ? _**

_Ouaip. Ce gars m'a foutu les pétoches avec son regard terrifiant. C'est pas un enfant de cœur, oh non ! _

Le souvenir de son regard cruel et vicieux sur mon corps réussi à me faire frissonner. Plus jamais ça ! Uranus se contente d'un éclat de rire moqueur devant ma mine désemparée. Je referme vivement le journal et le pose à mes côtés avant de me lever et de sauter sur les cordages pour redescendre sur le pont. J'atterris habilement sur les lattes de bois et contemple l'agitation régnant à bord.

Je hèle un de mes compagnons en train de ranger de nombreux fils tout emmêlés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Nous repartons déjà ?

\- Nous attendons le Commandant Ace-sama et le Vice-Commandant Reis-sama puis nous partons directement. M'informe mon nakama.

\- Je vois… Merci pour ton aide et désolé de t'avoir dérangé. »

Il balaie mes remerciements et excuses d'un revers de main puis s'éloigne, retournant faire son travail. C'est bon à savoir, je me demande dans combien de temps ils seront là. Mais une minute… Pourquoi ce départ soudain ? Y a-t-il un problème au bateau mère et nous sommes obligés de rentrer de toute urgence ?

« Euh… Excuse-moi de t'interrompre à nouveau, mais que se passe-t-il ? Nous n'aurions pas dû rester plus longtemps sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ? » Fis-je, m'adressant au même homme que tout à l'heure.

Il relève la tête vers moi et hausse des épaules avec désinvolture. Ça veut dire qu'il n'en sait pas plus que moi. Peut-être que Ban est au courant de quelque chose ? Je le cherche du regard rapidement sans le trouver. Il doit sûrement être dans les cales pour faire l'inventaire des provisions nécessaires au voyage.

**_Tu sais qu'avec mon pouvoir tu pourrais distinguer sa position très rapidement ? _**

_Oui je suis au courant, or ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que j'essaie d'utiliser le moins possible ton don d'omniscience en dehors des combats ? Et puis même lors des combats, je dois arriver à faire certaines choses par moi-même. _Répliquais-je, irritée.

**_Je t'offre le meilleur pouvoir du monde et tu le refoules aussi simplement ? Il y a des fois où je ne te comprends pas, sale femelle ratée. _**

_Dommage car c'est ainsi que je vais continuer à fonctionner, Démon décrépit. _

Il soupire mais ne relève pas. Manquerait plus ça, non mais oh ! C'est encore moi qui décide, non ? Me reconcentrant sur la situation actuelle, je descends jusque dans les entrailles de la réplique du Moby Dick et tente de pousser la porte des cales n°1.

Elle ne s'ouvre pas, j'ai besoin d'un code à en juger l'étrange serrure dont elle est pourvue. Je réitère l'opération avec les cales n°2, n°3 et n°4 jusqu'à enfin trouver mon frère de cœur dans les cales n°5.

« Cla-san ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu es venue m'aider ?

\- Désolé de te faire de faux espoirs Ban-san, le contrais-je de suite, je suis juste là pour savoir si tu as des informations quant à notre départ précipité… »

Le concerné pose son carnet d'inventaire et son stylo sur un tonneau puis tourne son corps vers moi, bras croisés et mine soucieuse.

« Je ne sais rien de plus que toi, Cla-san. Tu devrais demander au Commandant Ace-sama ou bien au Vice Commandant Reis-sama.

\- Je vois… Merci quand même Ban-san. Je remonte sur le pont pour les attendre. »

Je me demande bien ce qui se trame…

* * *

« Je reste avec vous ? S'écria une rousse en furie.

\- Mais combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire, Cla-san ? Pour la énième fois, oui ! »

Le Vice-Commandant de la Deuxième Division, Reis, un grand colosse de trois mètres de haut, se gratta l'arête du nez en soupirant, blasé. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Clara qui, surexcitée, sautait dans tous les sens tel un ressort. Impossible de la tenir en place depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la prochaine mission à accomplir. Avec le Commandant Ace, ils venaient tout juste de dévoiler le pourquoi du comment à la Division entière, qui se mettait à présent en route pour le Nouveau Monde.

Reis feuilleta les rapports qu'il avait écrits grâce aux instructions de Père. Ils étaient la Division la plus près de l'île, il avait donc décidé de les solliciter. Far Harbor, voilà le nom de cette île. Un doute persistait pourtant dans l'esprit du second d'Ace.

Far Harbor…

De lugubres légendes circulaient sur cette terrifiante île, pourtant sous leur protection depuis fort longtemps. Cela faisait bien plus de quinze ans que Reis naviguait avec les Pirates de Barbe Blanche, et d'après ses nombreux souvenirs, jamais une seule Division n'était allée sur Far Harbor.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment, il en fallait plus pour impressionner un pirate, mais tout de même… Une enquête s'imposait.

« À quoi penses-tu, Reis-san ? Interrogea Clara, enfin remise de ses émotions.

\- Far Harbor… C'est un nom intriguant, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette île jusqu'à ce que vous nous annonciez que la prochaine mission s'effectuerait sur celle-ci ! Enfin… Je voulais te demander…

\- Je t'écoute. »

Il vit la jeune femme marquer un arrêt, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Le Haki de l'Armement, c'est celui que je maîtrise le moins… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'entraîner ? Car je sais que c'est de là que tu tiens ton surnom, ta prime, ta force. _« Le Bras de Fer… »_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire taquin surgit sur le visage de la jeune femme à la fin de sa tirade. Ce sourire qui la caractérisait tant. Le colosse passa une main dans ses cheveux auburn en riant. Pas bête comme fille…

« Pas de problème ! Fit-il, ravi à l'idée d'avoir une élève.

\- On commence quand alors ? »

Déterminée, Clara lui tendit sa main, que Reis serra en répondant :

« Maintenant ? »

Un hochement de tête le confirma dans son choix, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle d'entraînement du navire.

* * *

« Tu dois savoir que le Haki de l'Armement est le seul moyen de contre attaquer efficacement un ennemi ayant mangé un Fruit du Démon. Ce Haki crée une « armure » invisible qui te permet de toucher les utilisateurs de Fruit de Démon, plus souvent ceux de type Logia, et ainsi contrer leurs attaques.

\- Oui, je savais déjà tout ça, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce Haki… Je ne sais pas si tu as assisté à mon combat d'entrée contre Kirito, mais j'avais réussi je ne sais comment à revêtir ma lame de Haki ! Puis au bout de quelques minutes, plus rien ! Et quand ma main daigne se recouvrir de Haki, je suis épuisée très rapidement ! »

Un sourire naît sur le visage de mon vis-à-vis. Je souhaite vraiment maîtriser le Haki de l'Armement et Reis et un des meilleurs qualifiés pour m'entraîner.

« Oui, j'étais dans les spectateurs. Mais tu sais, certains sont bien plus disposés que les autres pour l'un des deux Hakis se trouvant chez tous les Humains du monde. Renchérit le Second d'Ace d'une voix posée. Par exemple, je sais bien que tu es très douée quand il est question du Haki de l'Observation.

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas ! J'ai besoin de contrôler le Haki de l'Armement pour progresser ! Tu comprends ?

\- Ne sois pas si impatiente, je vais t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir. Pour commencer, tu dois le visualiser, imaginer que tes défenses deviennent impénétrables et que rien ne peut les briser. Sens-le, perçoit son énergie circuler dans tes veines… »

Assise en tailleur, en position de zénitude extrême, je tente tant bien que mal d'appliquer les enseignements de Reis. Visualiser, sentir puis appliquer. Rayleigh m'a tenu le même discours sur Sabaody… Pourtant rien à faire, je ne m'en sors pas ! Pas de doute, je suis bien plus douée pour le Haki de l'Observation !

« Je sais, je sais… Bougonnais-je, mais c'est plus difficile que ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'il se montre au petit bonheur la chance !

\- Tous les bons combattants maîtrisant ce Haki sont passés par là. Certes les prédispositions aident, mais ça ne suffit pas pour tout faire. Tout n'est que question d'entraînement, ne l'oublie pas. »

Reis me lance un regard. Il est grand temps que je me mette au travail.

* * *

Et voilà mes sushis, voici le premier chapitre de l'Arc 3 ! :)

Merci encore d'être nombreux à lire cet fiction et de la commenter ! ;)

Hug !

Reviews et bisous, j'vous aime putain !


	32. ARC-3 Chapter 2

Bonjour mes sushis ! :)

J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ! Le rythme de parution va rester le même pendant les vacances, c'est à dire un chapitre par mois.

Je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews et le chapitre !

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Cam0705 : C'est sympa, j'irai faire un tour quand tu posteras ! ^^ Ahah, merci merci, tant mieux si ça t'a plu ! A bientôt !

Annabesse : Merci beaucoup, voici le nouveau chapitre si tu passes par là ! ;)

Luxie : Très bien et toi ? :) Pas grave, merci de ta review ! Merci merci, c'est cool que tu aimes, on est bien d'accord pour Reis hein X) J'attends ta réponse pour l'OS ! A plus !

_**Disclaimer : One Piece n'est pas à moi, vous commencez à le savoir je crois ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Venin**

« Comment se fait-il que nous ayons été envoyé sur Far Harbor alors que nous étions encore sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit, Cla-san ? Me répond Reis en baillant.

\- Je ne crois pas, non. Le contredis-je avec un sourire rieur.

\- Nous ne sommes pas encore huit heures du matin et tu m'embêtes déjà ? Tu es fatigante, tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui je sais, mais répond-moi juste, Reis-san !

\- Puisque tu insistes… Nous sommes la Division la plus proche de Far Harbor, il faut compter cinq jours pour y accéder en partant de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Toutes les autres sont à plus de deux semaines de navigation. Far Harbor se situe en plein dans la Mer de Maubeugemour. M'explique-t-il, encore un peu ensommeillé.

\- Oh je vois ! Et que se passe-t-il exactement comme problème sur Far Harbor pour que nous y soyons envoyés de toute urgence ? »

Reis marque un arrêt et termine d'engloutir sa tartine de confiture. Je fais de même en le fixant.

« Pour être très franc, on ne sait pas. Le bateau mère a reçu un appel à l'aide. Pour éviter la confusion au sein de la Division, le Commandant Ace et moi-même n'avons rien dévoilé. Il vaut mieux garder cela secret pour l'instant…

\- Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ? Me lamentais-je, complètement défaite par la nouvelle.

\- Il fallait y réfléchir à deux fois avant de sauter à bord ! Tu as intérêt à nous aider sur Far Harbor, Cla-san. » M'avertit le Second d'Ace sur un ton faussement autoritaire.

Je dodeline de la tête.

« Je rigolais, Reis-san ! J'ai voulu cette situation, alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Reis acquiesce puis se lève, son petit déjeuné terminé. Il me laisse seule à la table, accompagné d'un pauvre verre de jus d'orange. Je tente d'apercevoir mon reflet dans le liquide coloré sans succès, tout en réfléchissant.

_Uranus ? _

Je n'obtiens pour réponse qu'un grommellement inaudible suivit d'un énorme bâillement.

**_Sale femelle ratée, moi aussi j'ai besoin de sommeil ! Que me veux-tu ?_**

_À vrai dire, j'ai besoin de toi pour un renseignement. Connais-tu l'île de Far Harbor ? _

**_Tu parles de celle sur laquelle vous allez effectuer votre prochaine mission ? Et bien… Après avoir cherché le rejeton de Roger dans tout South Blue, je suis allé dans le Nouveau Monde sur de nombreuses îles, mais celle-ci ne me dit rien… _**M'avoue-t-il.

_Je vois… Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup… Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre d'arriver sur Far Harbor ! Je ne la sens pas, cette mission… _Fis-je piteusement.

**_Tu n'avais qu'à pas t'aventurer avec la Deuxième Division et rester sur le bateau mère… _**

_Hors de question ! Je n'allais pas rater une occasion comme celle-ci ! Il fallait que je vienne avec Ace. _Je m'insurge, refusant d'écouter les paroles d'Uranus.

**_Tu es désespérante, sale femelle ratée. Tu dis blanc, tu fais noir et tu penses gris. Il faudrait te décider, un jour… _**

_C'est pas demain la veille que ça arrivera… _

Uranus pousse un feulement irrité devant ma réponse, comme à son habitude. J'arpente la salle du regard et me focalise sur la porte, d'où surgit Ace. Il me salue et vient à ma rencontre, s'asseyant puis commençant à engloutir tout ce qu'il se trouve sur la table.

« Cla-chan, tu as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il entre deux bouchées.

\- Et bien… Vu le temps qu'il nous reste jusqu'à atteindre Far Harbor, je vais sûrement le mettre à profit en continuer mon entraînement avec Reis. Et m'entraîner tout court d'ailleurs. »

Le beau brun me lance une œillade que je ne saurai analyser. Puis il s'endort tout à coup.

Foutue narcolepsie !

« Quelle maladie pourrie… » Grommelais-je, désespérée.

Je le couve d'un regard qui ne me ressemble pas. La relation que nous entretenons est bien étrange. Je sais que je l'aime. Et lui ? Difficile à dire. Aimer est un bien grand mot que l'on ne prend pas à la légère. Et que l'on ne dit pas comme ça non plus.

Pour être très franche, j'ai envie de le frapper. De me battre avec lui. J'ai envie qu'il me chatouille, qu'il me pince, qu'il me marche sur les pieds, qu'il me souffle dans les oreilles. J'ai envie qu'on se chamaille, qu'on se dispute. J'ai envie qu'il se moque de moi, j'ai envie de lui en vouloir, j'ai envie qu'il fasse tout pour se faire pardonner. J'ai envie de sentir sa main prendre la mienne, comme ça, sans prévenir. J'ai juste envie que sa peau touche la mienne, même si c'est mon doigt sur son doigt, mon genou qui frôle le sien. J'ai envie qu'on se tiraille, qu'on se provoque. J'ai envie de sourires espiègles, de phrases piquantes, de joues qui rougissent. J'ai envie qu'il ait peur de me perdre(1)...

Nous faisons déjà la majeure partie des choses, mais tout de même… Tout est mitigé dans ma tête.

C'est alors que mon beau Commandant se relève d'un coup et continue de manger comme si de rien était. Il me sourit affectueusement en avalant une tartine de beurre. Des fossettes se forment aux coins de ses lèvres et son nez se retrousse adorablement. Ses tâches de rousseur n'en ressortent que plus belles. Ce seul sourire parvient à chasser tous mes doutes et à éclairer ma journée.

* * *

_Pan ! Pan ! Pan !_

Les trois coups partent droit dans les centres des trois cibles affichées devant moi. Le recul de mon arme ne me touche même pas et je reste stoïque. Je charge à nouveau mon flingue et réitère l'opération de nombreuses fois.

Du coin de la salle, Reis m'observe en silence, l'œil perçant.

« Le spectacle te plaît, Reis-san ?

\- C'est assez satisfaisant pour l'instant, mais un peu trop facile à mon goût. Me contredit-il malicieusement. Va plutôt se tâter aux cibles mouvantes là-bas. »

Ce faisant, il m'indique d'un signe de tête discret le centre de la salle. Je distingue des rails peu profonds d'où sortent des cibles personnifiées. Des vieillards, femmes, enfants et des pirates en tous genres. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà fait ce genre d'exercice sur le bateau mère… Ce sera une première pour moi !

« Je le mets en route comment ? Demandais-je à Reis.

\- Appuie sur le bouton vert à ta droite. »

Je le cherche du regard jusqu'à le repérer sur un énorme boitier à côté du mécanisme. Je l'actionne en pressant le bouton. Tout se met en marche, les cibles commencent à bouger dans tous les sens. Je lève les sourcils, un peu intriguée. Il me tarde de réellement tester cette machine.

« Et bien alors, tu te dépêches oui ?

\- Oui, oui… Ronchonnais-je en lui tirant la langue, m'avançant au centre des cibles.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

\- Compte sur moi ! » Affirmais-je en envoyant ma première balle entre les deux yeux d'une cible pirate.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il m'est impossible d'activer mon Haki de l'Observation vu que les cibles ne sont pas de vraies personnes. Je vais devoir me débrouiller avec ce que je sais faire !

Lorsque je touche une partie des cibles mouvantes, elles retournent en dessous du mécanisme, glissant à travers les rails et d'autres surgissent, exécutant des tours dans ces mêmes rails jusqu'à ce que je leur tire dessus. Je tire à nouveau une série de balle dans plusieurs pirates et truands, évite un enfant et me retiens de justesse d'envoyer une balle dans le cœur d'une femme. L'exercice se poursuit pendant quelques minutes, je tire, je recharge mon flingue et tire à nouveau.

Une fois toutes les cibles « malhonnêtes » mises hors-jeu, le mécanisme s'arrête et je peux enfin souffler un peu. J'en profite pour ranger mon revolver dans mon holster à la ceinture.

« Pas mal du tout Cla-san. Je pense pouvoir retirer ce que j'ai dit ce matin, tu vas nous être d'une grande aide lors de cette mission. »

Je resserre ma queue de cheval haute, dégageant quelques mèches rebelles de mon front, enlevant au passage la sueur le recouvrant. Je relève la tête et lui adresse un regard victorieux. Bah voilà, quand il veut !

« Je préfère ça !

\- Au moins j'ai pu voir ce que tu avais dans le ventre en direct. Lors de ton combat contre le Vice-Commandant Kirito, il y avait pas mal de monde et j'étais resté sur le pont du navire, nous n'avions clairement pas la même vue que ceux juste à côté de vous. J'ai eu un bon aperçu de tes compétences, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Izou a bien de la chance de t'avoir comme élève.

\- Et moi je suis fière qu'il soit mon Commandant. Je l'ai un peu laissé tomber pour venir avec vous mais… Gémissais-je, mal à l'aise face à tant d'aveux et de compliments.

\- Tu es venu pour être avec Ace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mentais-je tant bien que mal.

\- Arrête de te payer ma tête, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont vous vous regardez ? Les moments où vous vous retrouvez tous les deux ? La manière dont tu lui prends la main discrètement en espérant que l'on ne te voit pas ? Ces cachoteries sont vaines, nous avons tous percé votre secret à jour. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois l'engueuler, lui sauter dans les bras où aller me cacher. Je le fixe avec confusion. Dans ses yeux, un drôle de mélange d'émotions brille. Ce n'est pas non plus de l'énervement. C'est une chose que je ne parviens pas à décrypter.

« Si tu ne comptes pas poursuivre ces agissements, il est temps de t'arrêter. Le Commandant Ace n'est pas du genre à accorder sa confiance facilement. Tu as réussi à rentrer dans son cœur, estime-toi heureuse. »

Mes poings se serrent. Comment Reis peut-il douter de mes sentiments envers Ace ? Lui-même affirme nous avoir vus ensemble à maintes reprises. Je ne comprends pas.

Je ne comprends plus.

Et ça me fait rager.

« Ah oui, une dernière chose. Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes actes, ne les commet pas. »

* * *

Sa mise en garde avait fait froid dans le dos à Clara. Reis était satisfait. Il devait lui rappeler certaines choses dont elle n'avait pas forcément conscience. Jamais il n'avait été si virulent avec elle. Certes, il lui avait déjà tapé sur les doigts à quelques reprises depuis qu'ils s'étaient embarqués à bord, mais pas de cette manière-là.

Pour clôturer la conversation, le Second d'Ace était venu lui poser sa grande main sur l'épaule et l'autre sur son crâne, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas avec ça.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est qu'il voyait bien que son Commandant était plus heureux. Lorsqu'il faisait confiance aux gens, c'était rare. Les seules personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle étaient les pirates de Barbe Blanche et bien évidemment son jeune frère, le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy, de ce que le brun leur avait dit.

Depuis qu'Ace était arrivé au rang de Commandant, jamais le colosse ne l'avait vu aussi apaisé. Comme si un soleil avait surgit dans son existence. Ce n'était pas normal. Il était quelqu'un de torturé, qui doutait de son existence dans ce monde. Pessimiste des fois, mature quand il le fallait.

Il observa discrètement la jeune femme qui nettoyait ses armes dans un coin de la pièce avec un amour maternel totalement déplacé pour un simple objet.

Peut-être y était-il allé un peu fort.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tard… _

L'île de Far Harbor n'est toujours pas en vue. Nous devons normalement arriver dans deux jours, si les calculs des navigateurs de la Division sont exacts. Uranus m'a conseillé de déployer mon Haki de l'observation pour m'entraîner à isoler des flammes de vies, voir si j'arrivais à les sentir de là. Au début, j'étais d'accord avec lui, surtout que pour une fois qu'il acceptait de m'aider sans une quelconque idée en tête, je n'allais pas refuser !

Et puis j'ai commencé à percevoir les auras des habitants de Far Harbor. Ce que j'ai lu en elles m'a terrassé. Des âmes terrorisées, tourmentées, martyrisées, déchirées. Sous le choc des émotions que me transmettaient ces flammes de vies, j'ai paniqué et perdu le fil, mon Haki chamboulé. Et il y avait de quoi ! Mais je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par le Démon des temps anciens, qui prétextait que ce n'était pas ainsi que j'allais améliorer ses capacités. Il en a de bonne !

J'ai de plus en plus peur de ce que nous allons trouver sur cette île de malheur. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, essayant de retirer de mon corps la sensation de douleur des habitants de Far Harbor.

J'ajuste la longue-vue et observe à nouveau l'horizon. Une île se dessine au loin, ondulant sous l'effet de la chaleur. Sûrement une île des sables, à en juger la couleur jaune orangée qu'elle revêt.

Plus nous en approchons et plus la chaleur devient pesante. Pas un seul nuage ne trône dans le ciel d'un bleu pur.

« Ban-san, cette île-là est sous notre protection ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Oui, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Elle se nomme l'île de Vaha(2). Nous allons pouvoir remplir notre stock d'eau douce. À cause de la chaleur qui règne dans le coin, nous avons presque tout bu, le stock est complètement liquidé… »

Ce disant, il boit une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche, la dernière de sa petite bouteille et s'éponge le front. Pourtant habitués aux climats extrêmes du Nouveau Monde, les pirates restent tout de même humains. Et je ne déroge pas à la règle…

« Je comprends bien l'urgence… Qui va descendre à terre ?

\- Nous ne savons pas encore, les unités seront créées avant l'amarrage. Mais je suppose déjà que le Commandant et le Vice Commandant seront de la partie. Il est totalement impossible de laisser le Commandant au navire alors qu'une île est juste sous ses yeux…

\- Je sais tout ça, je vais débarquer aussi pour garder un œil sur lui. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Affirmais-je avec aplomb, souriante.

\- Tu as raison Cla-san. »

Ban me fait un clin d'œil avant de retourner travailler. Je m'appuie au bastingage et sort des poches de mon short un petit calepin. Je n'ai pas dessiné depuis notre arrivée sur l'île des Hommes-Poissons. J'ai immortalisé le paysage magnifique de la forêt Marine et crayonné un portrait commun des sirènes travaillant au Mermaid Café. J'aurai aimé revoir Pappug, mais d'après ce que m'avait dit Camie, il était très occupé par son nouveau travail.

J'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à d'anciens dessins que je n'ai pas encore détachés et affichés dans ma cabine du bateau mère. Mine de rien, j'en ai un sacré paquet.

En tournant une feuille couverte de coups de crayons, je tombe sur un dessin dont je ne me souviens pas avoir tracé les traits.

Ace.

Ce dessin représente Ace.

Je souris tendrement en effleurant le papier.

**_Vous autres Humains êtes si fleur bleue… _**

_C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être amoureux. _Dis-je en riant.

**_C'est toi qui le dis ma Reine… _**Renchérit-il avec un grand sourire.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

_Non… J'y crois pas ! _

**_Un conseil sale femelle bien trop curieuse. Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. _**

_Aller ! Raconte-moi ! _L'implorais-je presque, voulant connaitre la suite de l'histoire.

**_Je ne dirai rien, ma Reine. N'insiste pas ! _**

_Tu n'es pas drôle, Uranus ! Tu entends mes pensées, connais mes sentiments envers Ace et moi je n'ai pas le droit d'en savoir plus sur tes histoires d'amour ? Ce n'est pas très juste. _Râlais-je de mauvaise foi.

**_Tu devrais te préparer pour descendre à terre, ma Reine. _**

_Arrête de détourner le sujet de conversation ! _

**_Non non, vous arrivez vraiment ! _**

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais totalement déconnectée de la réalité le temps de discuter avec Uranus. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et en effet, l'île sablonneuse n'est plus qu'à quelques dizaines de brasses de notre position. À en juger les alentours, nous allons jeter l'ancre dans une petite baie rocailleuse pourvue d'un immense ponton, servant à accueillir le Moby Dick ou ses petites répliques. Je me déplace rapidement jusqu'au mat et grimpe à son sommet, m'installant dans la vigie pour regarder le paysage de l'île. Je ne vois que du sable à perte de vue, des dunes sans fin qui ondulent sous le vent chaud.

« CLAAAAAA-SAAAAAAN ! »

Un cri venant du pont m'interpelle et je descends par les cordages en quatrième vitesse. Ban m'indique sa position d'un signe de main et je m'empresse de le rejoindre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ban-san ? Tu as encore besoin de mon aide ? »

Le concerné étoffe un rire dans sa barbe et secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je viens te dire que si tu veux passer un peu de temps avec tu sais qui, tu devrais te dépêcher de descendre à terre en même temps que lui, sinon il aura vite fait de te semer.

\- Et comme personne ne peux retenir cette tête brûlée lorsqu'on approche d'une nouvelle île… »

Mon interlocuteur rit à gorge déployée, puis repart sans un mot configurer les opérations pour emmener au navire de l'eau douce, qu'il nous manque une grande quantité. Le stock actuel n'aurait malheureusement pas suffit pour le voyage retour. N'oublions pas que nous allons devoir passer sur Far Harbor, puis rentrer au Moby Dick qui se trouve bien plus loin dans le Nouveau Monde…

Le navire fini par s'amarrer, quelques insulaires aident l'équipage et nous accueillent à bras ouvert. Sur le pont supérieur du navire de la Deuxième Division, le Commandant et son Second font des équipes et attribuent des fonctions à chacun. Je m'approche doucement et écoute d'une oreille distraite ce qui se dit.

« Deux équipes resteront au navire pour la surveillance, trois assisteront Ban pour le stock de vivre et les autres peuvent aller se dégourdir les jambes. Les équipes restées au navire iront en ville plus tard, nous effectuerons une rotation pour que tout le monde en profite. »

Sur ces mots, les pirates se dispersent et soit vont en direction de Ban, sautent à terre et se mettent en route vers la ville, ou bien restent à bord et vaquent à leurs occupations habituelles. Je m'approche du bastingage et alors que je m'apprête à sauter à terre, je me prends une énorme claque sur le dessus du crâne. Je demeure figée durant quelques secondes, me remettant les esprits en place.

« Et bien Cla-chan, on ne sait pas quoi dire ? »

Je vois Ace me lancer un regard joueur, puis accompagné de Reis, ils sautent sur le ponton en contrebas sans même faire attention à moi.

« EH ! Attendez-moi les gars ! »

Ils ne s'arrêtent même pas ces idiots !

Je jette un œil en bas, Ace me tire la langue et se met à courir de toutes ses forces vers le chemin qui mène en ville, alors que Reis ne se presse pas le moins du monde et commence à marcher doucement, levant ses yeux au ciel, désespéré par l'attitude enfantine de son Commandant.

Je me jette à mon tour dans le vide et atterrit souplement derrière les deux hurluberlus qui se dirigent toujours plus loin vers la ville. Je fini par dépasser Reis au pas de course et manque de peu d'attraper le chapeau virevoltant au vent du brun aux tâches de rousseur.

« Ace ! Espèce de crétin enflammé ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

Son rire sincère me parvient et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

Je m'élance à sa poursuite en vociférant contre lui, tandis que ses rires tonitruants retentissent dans l'air et que les quelques insulaires éparpillés çà et là autour des oasis aux bords des chemins se retournent vers nous et nous dévisagent.

Après tout, ça ne nous atteint pas. Nous sommes des pirates. La liberté est la seule raison pour laquelle nous vivons. Car elle représente la seule chose que nous avons.

* * *

« Alors comme ça, il parait que je suis mignon ? »

Le cerveau de Clara tourna au ralenti dès ces quelques mots prononcés. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Rêvait-elle ? Elle l'espérait.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Feignit la jeune femme, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot bien fleuri.

\- Ne joue pas l'innocente, j'aime pas trop qu'on se fiche de moi. »

Le ton amusé quoiqu'un peu catégorique d'Ace suffit à la statufier sur place. Il fallait démentir, vite !

« Tu ne crois pas plutôt rêver ? Quand je dirai que tu seras mignon, les poules auront des dents ! Répliqua aussitôt Clara, ayant du mal à cacher ses rougeurs.

\- Dommage pour toi, fit-il en ricanant, j'ai déjà vu des poules avec dents sur une île du Paradis.

\- J'espère que c'est une blague… » Articula la rousse avec un sourire crispé.

Le brun venait tout juste de détruire son alibi si difficilement trouvé.

« Cela signifie que tu as très bien pu le dire… »

Une main s'abattit sur la tête de Clara alors que l'autre bras d'Ace passait autour de son cou.

« Crois ce que tu veux, je ne dirai rien. » Insista pourtant la jeune femme, écrasée par le poids du pirate.

Ils finirent le trajet ainsi, bras-dessus bras-dessous. Clara se sentait liquidée, la chaleur intenable y étant pour quelque chose, sans oublier la torche humaine qui s'appuyait carrément sur elle. Ayant bien trop chaud, Clara mis sa main sur la joue du jeune homme pour qu'il s'en aille. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas et se colla encore plus à elle rien que pour l'embêter. Comme d'habitude, en somme. C'est alors que Reis arriva derrière eux et les pris en flagrant délit.

.

Un ange passa.

.

Puis toute une colonie.

« Je vais vous laisser, hein ?

\- Reis-san ! S'écria-t-elle, surprise, et surtout encore un peu peureuse de l'avertissement du plus vieux. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

Le Commandant de la Deuxième Division se contentait d'arborer un sourire flamboyant digne d'un porteur du D.

Il rapprocha Clara contre son torse et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux écarlates en riant très franchement. Les joues déjà bien colorées de la Tueuse s'intensifièrent sans qu'elle ne puisse y remédier. Elle se sentait si bien sans ses bras. Une douce chaleur l'envahit ; elle se sentait paisible. Comme elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

* * *

Le petit groupe continua sa marche à travers la rue principale de la ville. Au loin, on distinguait un grand palais d'un style oriental, dont le dôme en verre étincelait au soleil.

Les trois pirates se baladaient, allant d'échoppes en échoppes, les deux plus jeunes s'émerveillant devant les hypnotiseurs et nombreux marchands proposant des objets à des prix défiant toute concurrence.

Au détour d'un énième magasin, ils finirent tous trois par opter pour des habits du coin. Ace n'eut pas de mal à adopter le look d'un habitant typique, son éternel bermuda et son chapeau orange de toujours constituant l'attirail de presque tous les hommes de la ville. Reis pour sa part rajouta une légère chemise en voile le préservant au frais. Clara quant à elle, était à présent habillée d'un léger bandeau en voile couvrant sa poitrine et d'une longue jupe couleur crème fendue sur le côté. On distinguait sur sa jambe bronzée une jarretière de cuir noir où reposait tranquillement une lame aux reflets rouges. Ses hanches étaient comme toujours coupées par son imposante ceinture. Un holster pourvu d'un revolver et une boite contenant des recharges de munitions s'y trouvaient.

L'île avait beau être sous la protection de leur Père, le danger se trouvait partout. Pour rien au monde la jeune fille ne se serait séparée de ses armes.

« Combien de temps restons-nous là ? Interrogea Clara, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Nous partons à la fin de la journée, que l'équipage ai eu le temps de profiter de la terre ferme avant que l'on ne reparte en mer. » Lui répondit Reis avec un sourire malicieux.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde comprenait de quoi il s'agissait ! Un pirate qui passe son temps en mer a besoin de se soulager de temps en temps ! Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'une terre faisant partie de leur territoire et de jeunes femmes les adorant ?

Reis fit un clin d'œil à sa jeune sœur de cœur qui leva les yeux au ciel. Un homme reste un homme.

« Mettons-nous en route pour le Palais, allons saluer le Roi Karich(3). »

La balade se continua ainsi et le groupe arriva aux abords du Palais Royal. Il déambula dans un grand jardin ; un cours d'eau partait du bas de l'escalier menant à la salle du trône et coulait tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée des jardins. Sur le bord des chemins pavés de belles dalles de marbre, des petites dunes ondulaient sous le vent et quelques bassins artificiels s'épanouissaient à l'ombre des immenses palmiers. Un véritable désert intérieur ! De hautes tours de pierre jaune s'élevaient aux quatre coins de la tour principale. Le style architectural rappelait à Clara des palais orientaux mythiques. Le palais arborait des couleurs chatoyantes sur sa devanture, de la mosaïque turquoise, verte et jaune. C'était juste magnifique.

Quelques gardes surveillant l'entrée les saluèrent, reconnaissant leurs protecteurs. Clara avança vers l'enceinte fortifiée et ne sentant pas ses nakamas la suivre, elle se retourna vivement.

Ce que la jeune femme vit la laissa bouche bée.

À côté de la délimitation du chemin, là où commençait la mer de sable des jardins, un énorme scorpion, long comme un avant-bras, surgit de sous un rocher et se dirigea droit vers les chevilles découvertes du Vice-Commandant. Ce dernier tenta de faire fuir le scorpion qui resta solidement accroché à son pied.

« Sale bête ! Vire de là ! » S'écria Ace en commençant à s'enflammer.

Clara le stoppa à temps avant qu'il ne touche le scorpion. Ce dernier, se sentant agressé et pris au piège, piqua Reis à l'arrière de la cheville, sur le tendon d'Achille, comme pour se venger des pirates qui le dérangeaient. Le colosse se senti mal et tenir debout lui paraissait le pire des calvaires. Sa vue se flouta alors qu'il titubait.

La rousse eut beaucoup de mal à retenir le Commandant qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose, bondir sur l'arachnide pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

« Ace ! N'y va pas ! S'il te pique aussi, j'aurai deux malades sur les bras ! »

Pour confirmer les propos de la jeune femme, Reis s'effondra d'un seul coup aux pieds des deux pirates plus que surpris par la tournure étrange que prenaient les événements. Le scorpion, fier d'avoir eu sa proie, se faufila de nouveau sous les rocher et laissa Ace et Clara sur le cul. Quelques soldats s'approchèrent, ne comprenant pas la situation.

Clara héla l'un deux pour qu'il les aide :

« Notre ami s'est fait piquer par un énorme scorpion ! Il lui faut un antidote au plus vite ! »

Le brun aux tâches de rousseur semblait perdre patience à ses côtés, tandis que deux soldats filaient en direction du palais et que les autres allongeaient confortablement le Vice-Commandant. Ace restait à genoux, comme paralysé par le fait de voir son précieux Second à terre. La main de Clara se posa sur son épaule et son seul réflexe fut de s'en emparer et de la serrer avec force.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prier les Dieux, s'ils existaient, pour que tout s'arrange.

* * *

(1) : Je vois cette"citation" sur de nombreux blogs et je la trouve assez adaptée à la situation !

(2) : Oasis en Turc.

(3) : Scorpion en Arménien. Encore un scorpion, un !

* * *

C'est tout pour ce 32ème chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans reviews ^^

On se retrouve pour le 33ème chapitre, en attendant je vous fait des bisous mes sushis !

Hug !


	33. ARC-3 Chapter 3

Ohayo mina-san !

Quand je pense que la rentrée est déjà passée... Ça me casse le moral X) J'espère en tout cas quelle s'est bien passée pour vous tous :)

Enfin, pour parler de réjouissances je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre :3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Oui, il est là pour ça on va dire XD Aaaah je ne dirai rien pour qui tu sais, même si oui, il est idiot :) Contente que les scènes entre nos deux pirates te plaisent :3 Bon chapitre ;D

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède que mes OCs ! **_

Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'Archipel des Dragons. **

Le Roi Karich était bien embêté. Plus que ça, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir sauver un de leur protecteur. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne disposait pas d'un antidote assez puissant. Cela faisait plus de quelque dix années que personne au sein de son Royaume ne s'était fait mordre par un scorpion du type que les pirates avaient rencontrés. On les pensait même éteints.

Grossière erreur !

Le Roi jeta un regard insistant à la pirate au chevet du plus vieux. Il y environ trois heures, Ace l'accompagnait encore et ils étaient retournés rapidement à leur navire pour expliquer la situation à l'équipage. Pendant ce temps-là, le Roi avait convié tous ces plus grands médecins et guérisseurs. Ces derniers avaient travaillés d'arrache-pied pour concocter un antidote. Et en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Reis risquait de mourir si on ne lui administrait pas un antidote assez puissant au plus vite.

Depuis bientôt trente-cinq ans qu'il gouvernait ce pays, huit que son île était sous protection de l'Empereur, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur a bien accueillir ses visiteurs, en particuliers ses protecteurs. L'île leur offrait vivres, soins et repos en échange d'une protection.

Et voilà qu'ils rompaient ce contrat depuis huit ans.

Une voix l'interrompit dans ses interrogations.

« Roi Karich-sama… Vous êtes persuadé que vos médecins ne peuvent rien faire de plus, à part apaiser ses souffrances ? »

Il regarda avec tristesse et désolation la jeune rousse lui faisant face. Ses prunelles bleus océans brillaient et elles étaient encore un peu rouge, il l'avait entendu pleurer il y a environ une petite heure, lorsque le Commandant Ace était sorti expulser sa rage. Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas revenu. On entendait d'ici ses cris de fureur, qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

« Nos médecins auraient eu la capacité de le soigner, si nous n'avions pas manqué des ingrédients pour l'antidote. Malheureusement, nous pensions cette espèce en voie de disparition, et nous avons donc arrêté la production des plantes qui soignent les maux que procure ce scorpion. »

Il marqua une pause en réfléchissant. Devait-il lui dire ?

« Il existe peut-être un moyen de sauver votre ami. » Lâcha Karich d'un seul coup.

Le silence fut rompu par une exclamation de surprise de la part de Clara.

« Cela veut dire qu'il ne va pas mourir ? Interrogea-t-elle, la voix fébrile.

\- N'allez pas trop vite en besogne ! Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de ce que j'avance.

\- Alors comment pouvez-vous affirmer que Reis peut être sauvé ! » S'emporta la jeune pirate.

Le souverain comprenait sa fureur et ne lui tint pas compte du mauvais ton qu'elle venait d'employer pour lui répondre. Après tout, il aurait réagi de la même manière.

Maintenant qu'il lui avait révélé une partie de son idée, il se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout et de lui confier tout ce qu'il savait.

« Je vais vous expliquez ce que je sais, fille de Barbe Blanche. Non loin de notre Royaume, il existe un archipel constitué de cinq îles. Il se nomme l'archipel des Dragons. »

La Roi Karich distingua un sursaut quasiment imperceptible sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il ne s'y attarda pas, sûrement connaissait-elle déjà cet archipel. Rien ne plus normal, il était réputé et même les hauts dirigeants de ce monde en avaient parfaitement conscience.

« Ce nom vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Non Roi Karich-sama. Il me rappelle juste une vieille connaissance. »

Le Roi haussa les épaules avant de poursuivre sa tirade.

« L'archipel est très renfermé sur lui-même, il n'accepte que rarement les visiteurs. Or son isolationnisme ne trompe personne : il reste à égal potentiel du Gouvernement Mondial. C'est d'ailleurs une puissance reconnue de par le monde, une des seules de cette partie de GrandLine à ne pas être sous la direction du Gouvernement Mondial ou d'un des quatre Empereurs. Là-bas, que vous soyez Marine ou Pirate, vous serez accueilli de la même manière. Et le plus souvent, tous ceux ayant voulu s'y aventurer n'en sont jamais revenus… Et pour cause, les coutumes et les croyances de là-bas restent nombreuses et on raconte qu'elles n'en sont pas moins étranges. Nous avons beaucoup de chance, notre Royaume entretient une relation stable avec cet archipel grâce à un acte de non-agression, signé il y a bien des générations par nos ancêtres. »

Karich jeta une œillade à la rousse. Elle tendait l'oreille avec une grande attention, mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur son ami.

« On raconte de par les mers que les guérisseurs de cet archipel font partie des meilleurs et qu'ils sont capables de soigner n'importe quelle maladie… Ceci dit, il est moins sûr qu'ils laissent des fils de Barbe Blanche arriver comme des fleurs sur leur territoire et s'y aventurer ainsi sans rien dire…

\- Nous devons aller sur cet archipel et quémander leur aide, peu importe ce que cela nous coûtera. Déclara-t-elle avec aplomb. Je vais chercher Ace, nous partons de suite ! »

Le Roi vit Clara se lever en grande pompe et se mettre à courir vers la porte.

« Fille de Barbe Blanche ! Restez ici ! Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez ! »

Après tout, il n'avait aucune légitimité à leur interdire de se rendre sur l'archipel des Dragons. Mais là, c'était différent. Il était de son devoir d'empêcher ses protecteurs de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Cela se voyait bien que cette jeunette n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces gens, de cet archipel et de tout ce qui allait avec. Et aucun doute que si elle racontait toute l'histoire au Commandant Ace, ils se dirigeraient vers l'archipel des Dragons sans demander leur reste.

Le souverain voulait les arrêter avant qu'ils ne partent. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

* * *

« Roi Karich-sama, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur de votre hospitalité.

\- Il est normal pour moi de vous aider, enfants de Barbe Blanche. Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir soigner votre ami. »

Je dodeline de la tête, consciente de la seule option qu'il nous reste si nous voulons avoir une chance de sauver Reis.

Je regarde Ace, prêt à partir en Striker. Il m'attend pour que nous puissions enfin y aller. Il y a une heure, nous avons appelé Père afin qu'il nous autorise à nous rendre sur l'archipel des Dragons. Son accord en poche, malgré sa réticence étant donné qu'il connait la renommée de cet archipel, il souhaite que nous y restions juste le temps de la création de l'antidote, si bien entendu ils acceptent d'aider des pirates tels que nous.

Durant ce temps-là, la réplique du Moby Dick restera amarrée sur Vaha en attendant notre retour.

Rien ne garantit qu'ils accepteront de faire ami-ami avec des pirates. Nous sommes défendus de pénétrer de force leurs remparts s'ils ne veulent pas de nous, et devrons rentrer directement sur l'île de Vaha en attendant de nouvelles instructions du bateau mère. Car après tout, Far Harbor nous attend, et nous devrions déjà être en route… Père nous a ordonné de nous y rendre seulement quand Reis serait parfaitement rétablit.

Sa guérison est pour tout le monde la priorité. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous allons pouvoir passer sans trop de problèmes…

« Mes meilleurs médecins vont garder un œil sur le blessé et l'apaiser au maximum, le temps de vous rendre sur l'archipel des Dragons. Nous attendrons votre retour. »

J'incline la tête avec respect et tourne les talons en direction du Striker. Ace s'incline à son tour vers le Roi qui soupire.

« Bonne chance, enfants de Barbe Blanche ! »

* * *

Le Striker tourne à pleins régimes, Ace fait de son mieux pour que le trajet mette le moins de temps possible. Je me cramponne solidement à lui, l'embarcation va tellement vite que je ne voudrais pas tomber à l'eau !

« Ace ! Ralentis ! Je distingue un mur au loin ! »

Le concerné obéit sans trop se poser de questions, impatient. Nous nous stoppons devant une immense enceinte fortifiée. Une porte gigantesque nous barre la route et nous empêche de pénétrer à l'intérieur des fortifications.

« Nous y voilà enfin ! M'écriais-je. Mais comment les prévenir que nous souhaitons entrer ?

-J'ai la solution, affirme-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil. Je n'ai qu'à envoyer au ciel des signaux pour les avertir de notre présence ! »

J'acquiesce avec détermination, j'ai rarement vu Ace aussi sérieux et posé.

« Bonne idée, ainsi ils ne se sentiront pas agressés.

\- OK ! C'est parti ! Kagero ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Une énorme boule de feu surgit de ses deux mains et est projetée dans le ciel d'un bleu pur. C'est la première fois que je le vois réellement utiliser le pouvoir du fruit Mera Mera. C'est beau. Ace se prépare à en projeter une autre, car personne n'a semblé voir la première. C'est alors que quatre énormes canons surgissent à travers des meurtrières et se pointent instinctivement dans notre direction.

« Que voulez-vous ? Déclinez votre identité ! »

La voix résonne dans un haut-parleur situé je ne sais où, et est sans appel. Nous devons dire qui nous sommes sous peine de nous faire bombarder de tous les côtés.

« Ace, qu'allons-nous… ? »

Il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied en commençant à parler :

« Je suis Portgas D. Ace, Commandant de la Deuxième Division de Barbe Blanche. La femme qui m'accompagne s'appelle Clara, alias _« la Tueuse Écarlate »_. Nous sommes les enfants de Barbe Blanche. »

Un cinquième et un sixième canon se pointent immédiatement vers nous et la voix nous demande de lever les mains si nous venons vraiment en paix. J'obéis sans trop de résistance, suivie par le brun qui parait plus réticent à l'idée d'apparaître ainsi face à l'homme avec lequel nous dialoguons.

Pourtant, il obtempère et me lance un regard confiant. Pour lui, nul doute que nous allons être acceptés au sein de cet archipel. Il en a vu d'autre, sans aucun doute. Personnellement, je n'ai pas la confiance. Mais alors pas du tout. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être pessimiste, mais là, c'est justifié.

Je prends à mon tour la parole :

« Reis, le Vice-Commandant de la Deuxième Division, alias _« le Bras de Fer »_, est gravement blessé et nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas le soigner ! Vous devez nous aider ! »

Le silence qui suit mes paroles ne m'inspire pas confiance. Je suis en train de perdre patience. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'Ace ne soit pas encore rentré dans le tas. Je me rappelle que Père a voulu parler plus longuement au Commandant, une fois qu'il nous a eu à l'escargophone en même temps. Je me demande ce qu'il ont bien pu se dire pendant tout ce temps. L'Empereur a dû le mettre en garde et le défendre de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste déplacé.

« Nous ne cherchons pas à vous faire du tort. Pensez bien que nous ne serions pas là si nous avions pu le soigner par nous-même. Soyez-en conscient. » Déclarais-je dans un calme olympien.

De nouveau, le silence prend place. J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort. Et s'ils refusaient de nous venir en aide ? Qu'allons-nous faire ?! Je baisse la tête, défaite. Rien n'y ferra, c'est clair !

« Ne désespère pas, Clara. Nous allons y arriver, je te le promets. »

Le son de la voix d'Ace me ramène à la réalité. Il me sourit, de plus en plus déterminé.

« Tu as intérêt à tenir cette promesse, crétin enflammé. »

Un nouveau grésillement rompt net nos interrogations.

« Nous allons vous ouvrir le chemin, ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce qu'on vous l'ordonne, un navire viendra vous escorter. »

Surprise, je recule d'un pas par instinct, n'y croyant pas.

« Je te l'avais bien dit !

\- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, idiot. »

Sa seule réaction est de m'attirer à lui par l'arrière du crâne, jusqu'à ce que mon front touche le sien. Mes joues se mettent à rougir plus que d'habitude.

« Le moment est mal choisi, Ace. Si tu voulais que l'on flirte, tu aurais pu faire tout ce cinéma un autre jour. Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

\- Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux d'abord. Et puis je t'ai fait une promesse n'est-ce pas ? Alors ferme-là et fais-moi confiance. »

Si seulement c'était aussi simple !

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Ace. »

* * *

_Au même moment, archipel des Dragons, île de Ka…_

À moitié assis sur le rebord de la grande baie vitrée offrant une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur, un jeune homme regardait d'un mauvais œil l'attroupement de soldats sur les murs de l'enceinte. Qui était donc assez fou pour oser troubler la tranquillité de l'archipel ? Encore des jeunes pirates inconscients. Ah ! Cela lui rappelait le temps où il arpentait encore les océans, libre comme l'air… Puis ses obligations avaient eu raison de lui.

Dodelinant de la tête, il décida de faire fît de ce qui se passait au dehors et referma la fenêtre avec grande précaution. Une étrange sensation ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il avait aperçu depuis sa fenêtre des boules de feu filer droit au ciel avec répétition. Celui qui avait accompli cela ne pouvait être que le détenteur du Mera Mera No Mi : Portgas D. Ace. L'autre présence lui rappelait quelque chose ; ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il connaissait un des deux pirates, c'était sûr.

« Daryl-sama, souhaitez-vous aller à la rencontre des visiteurs ? »

Le concerné adressa un regard à son majordome personnel et refusa sa proposition d'un revers de la main.

« Sans façon, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère même ne pas avoir affaire à eux. Quelque chose me dit que je connais l'un des deux. »

Son majordome lui faisant face lui apporta une cape camel qu'il enfila sans plus de cérémonie.

« L'auriez-vous par tout hasard rencontré lors de votre péril à travers les océans ?

\- Je ne peux rien te cacher. Tu as raison. S'il s'agit bien d'elle, je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises sur GrandLine et le Nouveau Monde. Je ne pensais pas devoir lui faire face avant longtemps… » Déclara Daryl avec une certaine anxiété.

Le majordome pouffa de rire.

« Voilà ce que ça coûte de mentir, Daryl-sama ! Si vous lui aviez révélé la vérité directement, cette situation délicate n'existerait pas. À présent, ça va être difficile pour vous de…

\- Oui, je le sais tout ça ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler ! Bon, je vais prendre l'air, je n'en peux plus de moisir dans ces appartements. Ronchonna Daryl.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'arrête de vous parler de cela. »

Daryl remercia intérieurement son majordome. Quand il le voulait, ce dernier comprenait rapidement. Mais d'autres fois, il était ingérable !

« Je t'interdis jusqu'à nouvel ordre de leur parler de moi si jamais tu les croises, ce qui est fort probable. Ordonna Daryl sur un ton se voulant autoritaire. Ils vont être emmenés sur l'île de Kū et passer devant le Conseil des Cinq Grands Sages, donc pour l'instant aucun problème. C'est après que ça va se compliquer… Donc pour l'instant, pas un mot, capiche ? »

Un mouvement de tête de la part de son vis-à-vis confirma ses propos.

Le rouquin aux yeux émeraude se dirigea rapidement vers un guéridon en fer forgé sur lequel reposait une pile de papiers jaunis. Il les feuilleta et s'empara de l'une d'elle, la plia en quatre et l'enfourna dans sa poche.

Puis il quitta ses appartements prestement sans se retourner, ne voulant pas affronter le regard suspicieux de son serviteur attitré. Une fois la porte fermée derrière lui, il souffla un bon coup et s'aventura à travers les couloirs lumineux du palais. Sa main plongea dans sa poche et en sortit l'affiche prise il avait à peine deux minutes dans ses appartements.

Un avis de recherche.

Daryl le détailla longuement. Deux prunelles d'un bleu océan le fixaient avec vivacité à travers le document. Des prunelles qu'il connaissait bien.

« Elle aura de mes nouvelles assez tôt comme ça… »

* * *

_Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, archipel des Dragons, île de Kū… _

Je me cramponne à Ace comme une forcenée, l'île sur laquelle nous avons été emmenés sous haute surveillance m'inspire tout sauf confiance.

Une fois l'enceinte franchie, j'ai découvert avec hébétude le petit monde caché en son for intérieur.

Au total, cinq îles de bonnes tailles sont protégées par l'enceinte.

À la manière d'un château fort, celle du milieu est entourée des quatre autres situées aux points cardinaux : nord, est, ouest et sud. Quatre ponts de pierres partent de ces îles et la rejoignent. Sûrement l'île « principale ». C'est d'ailleurs sur celle-ci que l'on nous a conduits. Le Striker est resté au port, solidement amarré pour que nous ne tentions pas de prendre la fuite. Pour montrer à quel point ils sont soucieux de la survie de la population, ils ont fait passer à Ace un bracelet en Granit Marin qui lui pompe son énergie. Pourtant cela ne semble pas le gêner plus que ça, tant mieux ! Ils ont également confisqué nos armes. Ça, nous l'avons moins bien accepté et étions très réticent. Ace a ronchonné et moi aussi. Sans leur poids réconfortant, je ne me sens pas en sécurité. Mais c'était ça ou rien. Le choix est vite fait lorsque l'on sait qu'une vie humaine est en jeu. Si le contexte avait été différent, je ne dis pas, mais là…

Pas le choix !

Pour le moment, nous marchons sous bonne escorte dans la ville, en direction d'un magnifique palais. J'en ai rarement vu d'aussi beaux. Il parait irréel, sculpté avec soin dans le marbre. D'immenses tours dentelées et anciennes s'élèvent dans le ciel cotonneux. Un drapeau orné d'un dragon dont le corps forme un rond parfait et qui se mord la queue flotte au vent. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un monument ancien s'élevant des tréfonds de la terre, quelque chose qui n'appartient pas à ce monde. Il suscite en moi un sentiment étrange. C'est tout simplement incroyable.

Je relâche un peu le bras d'Ace et guette l'attitude des soldats. Il y en a six devant, six derrière et trois sur chaque côté du groupe. Ils sont tendus comme des cordes à linges, malgré la non-présence de nos armes et le bracelet en pierre marine du brun. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui arrache un semblant de sourire à mon compagnon.

« Ace, tu crois vraiment que ça va le faire ?

\- Évidemment. Nous serions très certainement déjà en piteux état si ce n'était pas le cas. Déclare-t-il calmement, comme si c'était normal.

\- C'est vachement rassurant… »

Mes élucubrations sont interrompues par une voix rude qui nous interpelle :

« Pirates de Barbe Blanche ! Vous allez pénétrer dans le palais royal de Kū. Votre cas va être étudié devant le Conseil. Nous allons vous laisser entre les mains de celui qui sera votre guide. Il vous conduira à la salle du Conseil. »

Ce disant, les hommes qui nous encadrent s'écartent et laissent apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du palais un trentenaire qui se tient solennellement, mains croisées derrière le dos. Son air religieux me semble trop forcé pour être naturel. L'ensemble de ses habits est fait d'une matière en voile un peu transparente, comme une sorte de toge romaine, bien que ça reste plus habillé. La couleur quant à elle est indéfinissable, je ne saurai dire laquelle c'est. Et puis ça donne mal aux yeux tous ces reflets…

Uh uh…

Je me frotte les yeux vivement et fixe l'étrange personnage qui nous fait face.

« Pirates, je suis Cassius, celui qui va vous accompagner à travers le palais royal de Kū. Suivez-moi. » Nous ordonne-t-il en ouvrant les bras, signe que nous pouvons avancer.

Mes mains se crispent et je serre les poings. Démunis face à l'autorité de cet homme, Ace et moi ne pouvons faire qu'une chose : avancer sans trop rechigner. Une fois les quelques marches franchies et la porte passée, nous voilà à déambuler dans un couloir au plafond haut, tout de marbre fait.

Des colonnes sculptées à même la pierre soutiennent la voûte de part et d'autre du couloir. Il semble sans fin et nous marchons durant de bonnes minutes dans un silence oppressant.

À mes côtés, mon beau brun a revêtu une façade sérieuse et mâture. Je décide de faire de même tandis que nous approchons d'une grande porte, elle aussi de marbre, décorée de fils de pierre noire. Des petits dragons accomplissant divers exploits sont représentés dans des cavités creusées sur les côtés de la porte.

Pas étonnant vu le nom de l'archipel !

« Derrière cette porte se trouve la salle du Conseil. Tâchez de bien vous tenir face aux Cinq Grands Sages. » Nous glisse Cassius d'une voix impérieuse.

Il ouvre la porte et pousse les deux battants vers l'intérieur avec difficulté, vu la taille de l'objet. Cassius nous montre le chemin de la main et nous pénétrons dans l'antre du Diable. Devant le Commandant et moi-même se trouvent cinq personnes d'âges totalement différents, deux hommes et trois femmes. Ils sont assis à une table de jugement circulaire, semblable à celle que l'on pourrait trouver dans un tribunal.

Leur présence m'écrase par tant de charisme, qu'ils possèdent tous démesurément.

La femme située au bout de la rangée de cinq est la plus ténébreuse : une belle brune sûrement trentenaire et l'air imbu de sa personne. Sa crinière frisée noire relevée en un chignon haut et stricte ainsi que ses yeux foncés nous scrutant me fait froid dans le dos. Elle n'a pas l'air de nous apprécier. Il n'aura fallu pour cela que d'un simple regard. La seconde femme, plus âgé cette fois-ci, nous couve d'un regard maternel que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Elle est dotée d'une chevelure parfaitement ondulée, dont les vagues bleutées et légères tombent allègrement sur ses épaules dénudées. À sa gauche, un homme d'un âge mûr est installé sur un siège plus impressionnant que les autres. Il doit être leur supérieur ou quelque chose dans ce style-là. Tout en lui impose un certain respect. Il a un regard bleu électrique perçant qui m'impressionne. Dans la suite de la ligne, un autre homme d'environ le même âge que l'autre homme est en train de recoiffer tranquillement sa chevelure de feu et relève le menton hautainement en nous apercevant.

Son attitude me rappelle quelqu'un… Même ses yeux verts ne sont sans me faire penser à un certain roux… Non, je dois sûrement rêver. Mon attention se détourne de cet homme et continue sa route.

À part la femme aux cheveux bleus, personne ne semble réellement avoir un bon fond. Finalement, je change d'opinion lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la dernière personne. Une vieille femme, cheveux blancs et iris gris, dont la beauté a été conservée au fil des années. Elle inspire la sérénité et la sagesse. Elle m'accorde un étrange sourire puis ferme les yeux quelques secondes en scellant ses mains sur la table.

Ils me rappellent la représentation des quatre éléments, plus un cinquième dont j'ignore la signification. Terre, Eau, Feu et Air. Celui du milieu désigne peut-être la suprématie ou un truc aussi farfelu dans le genre.

Perdue dans la contemplation de ceux qui sont ici appelés « Sages », je vois l'homme situé au milieu des quatre autres se lever puis nous embraser du regard.

« Bien… Maintenant que vous êtes là, le Conseil peut débuter. Bienvenue sur l'archipel des Dragons, pirates de Barbe Blanche. »

* * *

« Calmez-vous, Sir Isamu ! L'invita le Chef de l'Assemblée.

\- Mais pourquoi devrions-nous les aider ? Qu'allons-nous y gagner ? » Rugit le concerné en tapant du poing.

Dame Chieimi observa d'un regard d'ensemble le beau monde réunit dans l'immense salle de jugement. Depuis que le Conseil avait commencé, il y avait déjà deux bonnes heures, les Sages ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Elle était lassée de tout ça. La vieillesse pesait lourdement sur ses épaules. Vivement la Relève ! Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout cela.

Après tout, voilà la raison pour laquelle le Conseil se montrait réticent à l'idée d'accueillir des pirates à deux semaines de la cérémonie... Certes, le rituel de la Relève approchait à grand pas et l'archipel était en pleine ébullition, mais tout de même ! Était-ce réellement une raison valable pour refuser d'aider ces deux jeunes gens ?

La réponse, ils la connaissaient tous.

Non.

Dame Chieimi passa ses pupilles grises sur les pirates. Devait-elle insister pour que le Conseil accepte leur requête ? Après tout, l'homme dont il était question… N'était autre que _« le Bras de Fer »,_ Vice-Commandant de la Deuxième Division de Barbe Blanche !

Si cet homme mourrait… les représailles seraient sans aucun doute violentes.

Il fallait en premier lieu penser à la sauvegarde de leur archipel, de la population et des familles royales.

La vieille Sage se leva avec grâce et mit ses mains à plat sur la table. Elle vit la jeune femme à la chevelure écarlate l'inspecter avec un certain respect, bien que dissimulé. Hiken, en revanche, lui lança une œillade particulièrement farouche. Son Fruit du Démon lui correspondait bien dans un sens…

« Vous tous ! Attendez un peu… Je suis de l'avis de Dame Fuki et de Sir Neji, nous devrions leur accorder ce qu'ils demandent. Après tout, ils ne demandent qu'un antidote… Nos guérisseurs fabriqueront rapidement le remède. Et puis ainsi, ils auront une dette envers nous… »

Son opinion provoqua un froid du côté des deux opposants. Même si le fait que les pirates de Barbe Blanche garderaient une dette, les deux récalcitrants n'étaient pas d'accord.

Dame Chieimi s'y attendait. C'était ainsi à chaque fois.

« Dame Chieimi, il me semble que Sir Isamu et Dame Kimiyo ne soient pas enclin à notre proposition. » Déclara Sir Neji avec calme.

La Sage aux cheveux blancs comme neige darda son regard gris sur l'actuel dirigeant de la lignée de Kū.

« Mais avec l'opinion positif de Dame Fuki et le vôtre, nous sommes majoritaires. » Insista-t-elle.

Ladite « Dame Fuki » opina du chef, d'accord avec la plus vieille. La bleue accorda un beau sourire aux deux pirates comme pour leur signifier que tout se passerait bien, tandis que Sir Isamu et Dame Kimiyo se renfrognèrent immédiatement. Ils savaient qu'à présent, ils avaient perdu. Après tout, c'était ainsi à chaque Conseil. Une bonne guerre qu'ils se jouaient, en somme.

Satisfaite, Dame Chieimi se para de son plus beau sourire et regarda avec une certaine supériorité les deux récalcitrants. Sir Isamu se gratta la nuque et passa sa main dans sa chevelure de feu, une moue dégoûtée accrochée au visage. La noiraude du début de ligne soupira longuement en croisant ses bras fins et bronzés sous son opulente poitrine. Ils capitulaient. Non sans avoir longuement échangé entre eux, les trois autres Sages avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient.

Dame Chieimi observa Sir Neji faire taire le groupe et déclarer d'une voix implacable :

« Pirates, les Sages décident de vous épargner et de vous octroyer l'antidote désiré. »

Un soupire rassuré s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune femme rousse. Le brun quant à lui serra le poing dans un signe de victoire et sourit de toutes ses dents à sa compagne, avant de lui serrer furtivement la main. Ah ! L'amour ! La vieille Sage dodelina de la tête gentiment. Ces choses-là dataient pour elle d'un autre temps…

« Le Conseil s'achève. Dame Chieimi, Dame Kimiyo, Sir Isamu, vous pouvez vous retirer. Dame Fuki, conduisez nos hôtes au laboratoire et procurez-leur le remède qu'il cherche. »

La vieille sage aux cheveux gris suivit docilement ses deux comparses, adressa un signe de main discret en direction de la bleutée qui aiderait les deux pirates et laissa la porte massive en marbre se refermer derrière elle, suivie du regard par deux paires d'yeux ravies d'avoir gagné contre l'impitoyable Conseil des Cinq Sages.

* * *

J'espère que ce 33ème chapitre vous a plu !

Si vous voulez qu'en fin du prochain chapitre je donne la signification de certains prénoms, comme ceux des Cinq Sages par exemple, dites le moi dans les reviews ! :)

Hug !


	34. ARC-3 Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour !

Oui, ça fait loooogtemps, je sais ! (pas taper, pas taper) Mais ce chapitre-là fait plus de 6000 mots donc bon, ça valait la peine d'attendre, non ?

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

Luxie : Merci de ta review ! Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois ^^ Heureuse que ça te plaise héhé :) En parlant d'Ace, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre je pense ! Tu verras pour Daryl ahah XD Pour ton OS je réfléchi mais je n'arrive absolument pas à faire quelque chose de bon, je suis désolé ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

**_Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la chanson je pense XD _**

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 4 : La nuit porte conseil.**

« Pirates, Dame Fuki vous guidera au laboratoire pour la conception de l'antidote. C'est une guérisseuse hors pair qui fait des miracles en matière de remède en tout genre. Dame Fuki est à la tête de la lignée de Sui, et son laboratoire se trouve sur cette île du même nom. Vous allez donc être conduit là-bas. »

Ace acquiesça vivement, pressé d'en finir avec tout ça. Il sentit Clara se tendre légèrement. Cela ne faisait que très récemment qu'il s'était éveillé au Haki de l'Observation, et même s'il ne prenait pas soin de s'en servir, préférant la force brute aux actions réfléchies, il devait admettre que le Haki lui servait bien !

Sir Neji laissa la place à la Sage guérisseuse qui les attendait dans le plus grand calme. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le dirigeant de la lignée de Kū puis montra du doigt la direction de la sortie, faisant signe de le suivre.

Hiken emboîta le pas à la femme et pressa le pas.

Vite, il fallait faire vite !

Déjà plus de trois heures que ces foutus Sages s'entretenaient sur le pour et le contre de leur présence, si en plus l'antidote mettait du temps à être préparé… Le temps… Il leur en manquait ! Ace ne se le pardonnerait pas si Reis venait à mourir. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent quant au cas de Teach et ainsi Thatch avait failli passer l'arme à gauche.

Il sera le poing rien qu'à l'idée de perdre celui qui l'avait aidé lors de ces premiers pas au sein du navire de Barbe Blanche. Et Reis… Son précieux Second ne méritait pas la mort. Le visage d'Ace se referma et c'est à peine s'il remarqua l'interrogation de sa compagne de voyage.

La Sage les guida en dehors du palais de Kū tout en expliquant que leur archipel était spécialisé dans la conception de remèdes et que cette renommée s'étendait dans toutes les mers. Que ce soit en North Blue, West Blue, sur le Paradis ou même les rares îles de la Calm Belt, tout le monde les connaissait.

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs fut à peine surpris par cela, Barbe Blanche et le Roi Karich leur ayant fait au préalable un petit débriefing sur la situation de l'archipel des Dragons. Pourquoi des Dragons, d'ailleurs ?

Bah, il aurait tout le temps de découvrir le pourquoi du comment plus tard. Mais là, ils avaient d'autres priorités.

Perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à divaguer, il ne se rendit pas compte que la bleutée les avait conduit jusqu'à la limite sud de l'île de Kū. Une anse aussi noire que les ténèbres marquait la frontière, gardée par deux soldats armés jusqu'aux dents qui les toisèrent de haut en bas avant de s'incliner devant la Sage. Au-delà s'étendait un pont de pierre reliant l'île de Sui à celle de Kū. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent des habitants qui se rendaient soit sur une île, soit sur l'autre. Le trajet passa plutôt rapidement vis-à-vis de la distance séparant les deux morceaux de terre. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent tous trois dans la ville entourant le palais royal de Sui, Ace fut surpris de l'ambiance totalement différente qui y régnait. L'atmosphère lui semblait moins pesante, plus agréable dans un sens.

« Vous savez, chaque lignée royale est associée à un des cinq éléments. L'île de Kū représente le vide, Sui l'eau, Ka le feu, Chi la terre et pour finir l'île de Fū est associée à l'air. Respectivement et dans l'ordre, leurs représentants sont Sir Neji, moi-même, Sir Isamu, Dame Kimiyo et enfin Dame Chieimi. »

À l'entente du nom de la dernière des Sages, Portgas se souvint que c'était grâce à elle qu'ils allaient pouvoir obtenir leur remède et ainsi sauver son Vice-Commandant. Il allait devoir la remercier dignement…

« J'avais en effet remarqué cela, mais je dois vous avouer que dans mon esprit, c'était plus anecdotique qu'autre chose… » Fit alors la jeune femme en se détachant de lui pour se rapprocher un peu plus de la bleutée.

Ace ne dit rien mais fut rebuté à l'idée certaine qu'elle le délaisse pour une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Ève ni d'Adam.

« Et bien vous avez tort, fille de Barbe Blanche. Ces associations sont véridiques et c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Déjà il y a bien plusieurs siècles, les récits racontent que cinq lignées royales vivaient en marge de la société, leur indépendance acquise. La légende a perduré au travers les âges… »

La Sage quadragénaire paru alors plonger dans ses souvenirs et un air paisible se peint sur son visage.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un grand palais très horizontal, contrairement à celui de l'île de Kū qui s'élevait jusqu'aux nuages cotonneux. Le palais de Sui brillait comme neige au soleil, aussi blanche que celle-ci. Les petites tourelles étaient pourvues de tuiles d'un turquoise étincelant. C'était un style totalement différent de celui formel qu'arborait le palais de Kū.

La troupe arriva devant le palais et la Sage de l'eau les conduisit jusqu'à une aile de son palais où se trouvait le laboratoire. Enfin arrivé à destination, Ace leva un sourcil. Alors qu'il s'imaginait un endroit plutôt moderne, blanc, blanc et encore blanc, voilà qu'il pénétrait dans une grande salle circulaire au parquet de bois sombre, pourvue de nombreuses étagères elles aussi en bois, croulant sous les fioles, bocaux et autres instruments. Il y en avait absolument partout, de tous les côtés. Et une étrange odeur persistait dans l'air. Il avait le sentiment de pénétrer dans l'antre d'un druide des temps anciens.

Pas très rassuré, le Deuxième Commandant prit la parole tandis que la Sage guérisseuse s'installait à une table et commençait à éplucher des documents, une paire de lunettes sur son nez en trompette.

« Cette odeur est étrange… Êtes-vous sûre qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

\- Je confirme, insista la rousse en se pinçant le nez. C'est vraiment bizarre. »

Portgas se demanda si la femme avait compris lorsqu'il la vit pousser un petit gloussement.

« Ne vous en faites pas, pirates. Si substances toxiques il y avait dans l'air, je ne vous aurais sûrement pas fait entrer ici. N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en moi ?

\- Il est difficile d'avoir confiance en des gens qui sont réputés pour ne jamais accueillir de pirates dans leur archipel. Ou de les tuer, aussi. » Répliqua aussitôt Ace.

Il sentit sur lui le regard pesant de Clara. Et aussi la tension qui l'habitait depuis la fin du conseil. Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire ? Sûrement. Bah, la jeune femme sous le Commandement d'Izou était habituée, maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à ouvrir la bouche dans les moments les moins opportuns… Et d'activer son cerveau quand il n'y en avait pas besoin, à contrario de la faire quand c'était nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'Ace comptait changer.

Il guetta les mouvements de Dame Fuki. Si la vie lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était bien de ne pas faire confiance aux apparences, qui pouvaient être trompeuses. Alors que le brun s'imagina qu'elle allait les agresser, elle se contenta de retirer ses lunettes et de les accrocher dans ses cheveux. Poing Ardent laissa Dame Fuki darder son regard clair sur eux. Clara se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur son avant-bras pour l'inciter à le calmer.

Il se força à décompresser et toucha les cheveux de sa sœur de cœur comme pour la remercier de son geste apaisant.

« Vous savez, si la majorité du Conseil vote contre, ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord doivent suivre. Et quand le plus grand nombre est d'accord, les récalcitrants n'ont pas le choix non plus. C'est ainsi. Nous sommes mis à la même enseigne. Et puis… Laisser un Empereur du Nouveau Monde dans le besoin relève de la folie. »

Ace ne parut pas réellement convaincu par les explications de la dirigeante de la lignée de Sui mais n'insista pas plus que nécessaire.

« Enfin… Ne discutons pas plus de cela. Passons aux choses sérieuses si vous le voulez bien. De quoi souffre donc le Vice-Commandant de la Deuxième Division ? »

Le brun se gratta l'arête du nez. Il ne savait pas quel poison s'était infiltré dans le corps du colosse. Clara avait l'air aussi perdue que lui. Mauvais tout ça !

Il vit cette dernière se mordre la lèvre inférieure et s'approcher de la table où la Sage était assise. Ace ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage de la rousse. Cette action pourtant si habituelle venait de lui retourner le cerveau plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il secoua brusquement la tête pour chasser les images qui lui apparaissaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer !

« Dame Fuki, je ne connais pas le nom du poison, mais je peux vous dire quelle bestiole l'a piqué et quels sont les symptômes…

\- J'ai peur que les symptômes engendrés n'en ressemblent à d'autres… Mais dites toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver !

\- C'est un scorpion de type sable, ceux que l'on trouve sur l'île Vaha. Si ça peut vous aider, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés sur l'île.

\- L'île Vaha ? Oh, je vois… »

Et c'est ainsi que la bleue passa dix bonnes minutes à chercher je ne sais quoi dans un énorme livre à la reliure de cuir. Soudain, alors qu'Ace commençait à se demander ce qu'elle faisait, la Sage quadragénaire mit le doigt sur une image et poussa un cri satisfait.

« Là ! Jeune femme, est-ce ce scorpion-ci ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à Clara.

\- Oui ! Il ressemble bien au descriptif et à l'image…

\- Parfait. Je sais donc ce que je dois faire pour contrer son venin. Huuum… Oh. »

Le brun scruta le visage de la femme. Ses yeux clairs brillaient étrangement.

« Pirates, je ne crains que la conception de l'antidote ne prenne plus de temps que prévu. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Comment ça ? »

Ace venait de l'apostropher brusquement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. À tout instant, Reis pouvait passer l'arme à gauche et y rester. Il était hors de question qu'il meure.

_Reis… Accroche-toi. _

« Hiken, votre ami ne mourra pas. Le remède sera prêt à temps. Ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Certes, le poison est violent et inflige de grandes souffrances à celui qui est piqué, mais la mort est lente et prend du temps.

\- Mais je croyais que la piqûre de ce scorpion était une des plus fulgurantes !

\- C'est le cas, je le confirme. Pourtant je vous le répète, le venin met longtemps à se propager dans tout le système immunitaire et à briser les défenses du corps humain. »

Portgas serra le poing et le posa sur la table, lançant une œillade farouche à Dame Fuki qui ignora tout simplement son geste.

« Ace, n'insiste pas. S'il te plait. »

La voix démesurément calme de sa compagne de voyage lui fit un effet étrange.

« Pour une fois, faisons-leur confiance. Il nous faut cet antidote, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Je sais très bien tout ça, Clara ! Sans ce remède, Reis mourra… Mais pouvons-nous réellement leur accorder notre confiance ? Termina-t-il dans un murmure qui se perdit dans l'air.

\- Nous devons marcher dans leur sens le temps de la conception du remède. »

La rousse lui avait attrapé l'avant-bras et s'y cramponnait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Vous feriez mieux d'écouter votre amie. Un dernier conseil, ne faites pas de vagues au sein de cet archipel. Contentez-vous d'attendre l'antidote. Dame Kimiyo et Sir Isamu ne sont pas aussi conciliants que moi. Vous avez beau être des invités, ils n'attendent certainement qu'une erreur de votre part pour faire accepter votre renvoi de l'île, avec ou sans l'antidote. »

Ace repensa aux paroles de Barbe Blanche. Il lui avait ordonné d'être le moins impulsif possible et de ne pas foncer dans le tas. Cela, il ne lui avait pas dit en tant que Père, mais en tant que Capitaine. Et le jeune homme se devait d'obéir aux ordres. Alors il se tut, conscient de ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il faisait une bêtise.

« Pirates, je vais appeler Cassius, il vous montrera vos chambres pour les nuits à venir. Dès l'antidote prêt, je vous tiendrai au courant. La partie la plus facile de la préparation ne devrait durer plus de deux heures. C'est pour la suite que ça va se compliquer… je me demande comment je vais pouvoir intégrer au mélange l'élément le plus indispensable au remède.

\- Je vois… Merci pour tout Dame Fuki. » Remercia la Tueuse en pinçant Ace pour l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

Ce dernier continua à divaguer pendant dix bonnes minutes tandis que la Tueuse observait minutieusement la guérisseuse travailler. Pourtant, si l'on regardait mieux, le regard de la jeune femme ne s'attardait pas sur Dame Fuki. Il semblait perdu. L'aura qui s'émanait de sa sœur de cœur le rendait de plus en plus interrogatif. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude… D'ordinaire, Clara arborait une façade joyeuse et plutôt optimiste. Mais là… Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque Cassius débarqua dans la pièce et s'inclina avec respect devant la Sage du Conseil.

« Cassius, mène ces jeunes gens à leurs appartements.

\- Bien, Dame Fuki. »

Tandis que Cassius passait la porte et les incitait à le suivre, Ace se tourna vers Clara. Il planta son regard obsidienne dans celui océan de sa vis-à-vis qui détourna le sien rapidement, passant un bras sur son ventre, mal à l'aise. Les ondes négatives qu'elle dégageait ne faisaient qu'amplifier depuis tout à l'heure. Il avait senti son trouble lorsqu'ils avaient passé l'enceinte, mais il croyait que cela s'était calmé…

Que se passait-il donc dans cet archipel pour que sa rousse en soit à ce point-là bouleversée ?

* * *

Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Deuxième Commandant depuis tout à l'heure.

Je vais du lit à la fenêtre, puis de la fenêtre au fauteuil, puis du fauteuil au lit et ainsi de suite. Sur ce même lit, Ace s'est étalé et fait l'étoile de mer, bras croisés derrière sa tête. Son visage est recouvert par son éternel chapeau orange. Il a dû s'endormir.

Je m'approche de lui et je m'assieds au pied du lit. Ma tête se colle au matelas et je sens la main d'Ace qui tombe sur le côté et frôle mes cheveux. Je me redresse doucement pour ne pas le réveiller puis tente de lui prendre la main afin de la remettre sur l'édredon.

Je dis bien « tente » car la main puissante de mon brun se referme sur mon poignet et je me retrouve à moitié plaquée sur lui tandis qu'il retire son couvre-chef d'une pichenette.

Normal quoi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Oh ! Clara ! Me dit-il comme si c'était tout naturel. Désolé, mauvais réflexe. Je suis un peu tendu depuis que l'on est là…

\- Tu ne dormais pas ?

\- Nan, j'arrive pas à me reposer. »

Voyant qu'il me fixe comme s'il attendait quelque chose, je tente de me libérer da son étreinte.

« Tu peux me lâcher maintenant tu sais. » Déclarais-je, essayant vainement de camoufler ma gêne.

Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais fait de câlins à un homme, mais ce fichu pyromane possède le don de me perturber plus que tous les autres.

« Nan. Pas envie. » Lâche-t-il simplement comme un enfant à qui l'on aurait refusé une sucrerie.

Comme pour approuver sa réponse, il m'attire encore plus dans ses bras. Mais ce n'est pas comme d'habitude…

« Ace, tu es froid.

\- Ce foutu bracelet me retire la chaleur que je dégage grâce au Mera Mera… Ça commence à me taper sur le système.

\- À moi aussi… Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

\- Hum ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Non Ace, non. »

Il m'adresse un regard bienveillant et joueur tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel devant son attitude charmeuse.

« Je suppose que tu n'accepteras de me lâcher que lorsque j'aurai répondu à une question. N'est-ce pas ?

\- En gros ouais. Accepte mon beau brun en resserrant sa prise sur mon dos. Ça fait depuis tout à l'heure que je te vois marcher comme un lion en cage. Tu me donnes mal au crâne… Si tu agis de cette manière-là, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse. J'ai pas raison ? »

À vrai dire, je ne m'étais moi-même pas réellement posé la question.

Le nom de l'archipel, la lignée apparentée au feu, son chef qui ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau à Daryl… La ressemblance est plus que frappante et je ne peux faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Ce foutu rouquin serait donc le fils de Sir Isamu ? Le prochain dirigeant de la famille royale de Ka ? Je ne sais pas si le terme est exact, mais… Serait-il prince ?

« Pour tout te dire, Sir Isamu me fait penser à un homme que j'ai croisé une fois sur le Nouveau Monde plus une autre fois à Sabaody. »

Ma déclaration provoque une sorte de froid. Ace me fixe avec un nouveau regard.

« Qui est ce gars ?

\- Il s'appelle Daryl. Il m'a dit, -ou plutôt je lui ai fait avouer- qu'il était pirate. Sa prime est de 86 000 000 de Berrys.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?! Il ne t'a pas fait des choses bizarres au moins ? S'insurge Ace en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Noooooon cet idiot ne m'a pas touché. Et s'il avait voulu le faire, je lui aurais collé une bonne droite. Et puis… Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est juste que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je ne pensais simplement pas le revoir de sitôt !

\- Je vois… Mais je capte pas, Comment as-tu pu faire le rapprochement entre le Sage mal léché et ce Daryl ? C'est lui qui t'a avoué qu'il était son rejeton ou un truc dans le style ?

\- Non Ace, c'est plus compliqué que ça… » Fis-je en me retirant de ses bras pour m'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés tandis qu'il croise ses bras sous sa tête d'un air penseur.

Il me regarde et fais la moue car je n'ai pas voulu rester collée à lui, attendant mes explications. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

**_Et si tu commençais déjà par sonder la zone avec mon pouvoir ? Tu serais fixée de suite. Soit il est là, soit il n'est pas là, point barre ! _**

_Uranus, ça faisait longtemps ! _

**_Heureux de voir que je vous avais manqué ma Reine… _**Susurre le Démon avec une voix mielleuse.

_La question n'est pas là Uranus, je ne veux pas user de ton don ici. Tant que je n'ai pas à m'en servir dans l'immédiat, je ne le ferai pas. Ne te l'avais pas déjà expliqué ? _

**_Si, tu me l'as dit et redit… Je commence à connaitre la chanson dorénavant. Mais tout de même, ça serait plus pratique ! _**

_J'ai dit non. _Tranchais-je en faisant fi de son expression visuelle qui m'apparaît.

**_Tu n'es pas drôle sale femelle ratée. _**

_C'est ça, c'est ça, retourne bouder. _

Manquait plus que ce foutu Démon s'y mette aussi.

J'ai déjà pensé à retrouver sa présence grâce au Haki de l'Observation, mais je ne sais pas…

« Oi ! Clara, à quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien, je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le début. Tu te souviens, lorsque la Première Division m'a emmené jusqu'à Sabaody pour que je m'entraîne ? Et bien juste avant que nous passions sous RedLine, nous avons accosté sur une île mal famée afin d'enduire le navire. C'est là que nous nous sommes vu la première fois dans un bar : je venais d'avoir des ennuis avec une sale bande et il a en quelque sorte pris ma défense, je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi… Commençais-je, tâchant de me souvenir au mieux ce qu'il s'était passé. La seconde fois, c'était au Sabaody Park… Le lieu est idéal pour s'entraîner au Haki de l'observation, je m'y étais donc rendue. Je me souviens avoir senti une présence me suivre, qui n'était autre que Daryl. Il m'avait suivi dans la grande roue et nous avions discuté avec une certaine virulence… J'ai ainsi fini par lui faire avouer qu'il était devenu pirate par un concours de circonstance, mais cet idiot n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus.

\- Si je comprends bien, le mystère reste donc entier. Une chose est sûre, il n'est pas aussi méchant que son père, s'ils ont véritablement un lien de parenté.

\- Exactement. Et si ce rouquin réside vraiment sur cet archipel, je compte bien lui faire cracher le morceau ! »

Ace éclate d'un rire franc et pose sa main sur ma tête en m'attirant contre son épaule.

« Je vais t'aider à le trouver, je dois le remercier de t'avoir protégé alors que je n'étais pas là pour le faire.

\- Mais Ace ! Tu n'as pas à… » Je proteste en voulant le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Alors que je veux m'écarter pour le voir plus clairement, il pose son autre main au creux de mon dos et m'entoure affectueusement. Je ne le reconnais plus. Que se passe-t-il ? Que pourrait être la cause de ce soudain changement d'attitude ?

« S'il n'avait pas été là, tu penses à ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ?! Je me dois de lui présenter mes remerciements…

\- Ace… »

Nous restons un long moment enlacé ainsi, sans dire un mot. Son souffle chaud me caresse et son odeur musquée m'enivre. La chaleur de son corps me manque horriblement. Tellement que ça en devient inquiétant. Je dois arrêter, vraiment… Je suis là, dans ses bras, alors que je ne connais même pas ses sentiments envers moi. Mauvais…

**_Il t'aime. Hiken est amoureux de toi, ma Reine…_**

Cette phrase retentit en moi comme une litanie. Non, je ne peux pas le croire. Ce n'est pas possible.

**_Je suis le mieux placé pour voir les sentiments des gens. Fais-moi confiance, pour une fois. Si je le veux, je sais être de bons conseils… Ça n'arrive pas souvent, tu devrais en profiter. _**

_La ferme. Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. _

**_Fais comme bon te semble, mais ne viens pas pleurer lorsqu'il en aura trouvé une autre. Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, tu t'en mordras les doigts. _**Articule Uranus avec un petit rire.

Il n'a pas tort, mais que puis-je faire ? Si je me prends un râteau, je ne m'en remettrai pas. Pour l'instant, je laisse couler. Pour clôturer le tout, la situation n'est pas la meilleure pour flirter… Nous avons autre chose à faire que de se tourner autour. Comme par exemple faire un rapport à Père ainsi qu'appeler le Roi Karich pour prendre des nouvelles de Reis.

« Ace, nous devons appeler Père… » Fis-je douloureusement, refusant de rompre si rapidement contact avec mon beau brun.

Je l'entends grogner puis il semble se détacher de moi à regret. Du moins c'est ce que mon cœur aimerait. _Ce con._ Il n'est pas très futé, mais ça reste un bon gars.

* * *

Ace n'arrivait pas à dormir. Après un bon repas en compagnie de Sir Neji et de la famille royale de Kū au grand complet, Clara l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre comme plus tôt dans la journée et ils avaient conversé durant de nombreuses heures au Den-Den Mushi avec Barbe Blanche puis le Roi de Vaha.

Il était maintenant plus de deux heures du matin, les lumières du port de Kū brillaient dans le noir et on entendait les cris de quelques badauds à coup sûr alcoolisés, sortant des bars environnants. La fenêtre ouverte, des courants d'air se promenaient dans la chambre spacieuse et le brun appréciait ce vent chargé d'iode. Le bercement de la houle lui manquait. Alors il humait l'air en promenant une main distraite dans les cheveux écarlates de Clara.

Il se rappelait qu'une fois tous les appels passés, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu retourner dans ses appartements. Il était déjà tard et elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Pourquoi le quitter pour un environnement qu'elle ne connaissait pas ?

Pendant de longues minutes, sa rousse lui avait parlé d'Uranus, du pouvoir de ce Démon et aussi un peu de son entraînement. Ace ignorait tout cela et le fait qu'elle lui avoue ce qui devait rester secret lui réchauffait le cœur. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que tout ceci puisse exister… Il comprenait mieux son attitude posée face aux ennemis, mais aussi l'aversion qui lui restait en travers de la gorge depuis que cette Arme Antique résidait dans son esprit à l'issue de leur combat.

Hiken porta son regard sur Clara qui s'était endormie sur lui après son récit. Bien calée contre son torse, l'élève de Rayleigh respirait paisiblement. Il en fut presque jaloux alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il passa son pouce sur la joue de la jeune femme, effleurant une cicatrice qui partait de l'oreille pour venir s'échouer sur l'aile de son nez en trompette. A ce contact, l'endormie remua un peu avant de se calmer à nouveau. Un sourire sincère vint prendre place sur le visage du fils de Roger qui replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Clara tout en l'enlaçant un peu plus.

Un soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de sa compagne de voyage et Portgas eut une soudaine envie de l'embrasser. Lorsque Clara avait commencé à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois, il avait voulu l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras pour que plus jamais elle n'en sorte et s'était surpris à la désirer, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne plus porter sur elle un regard purement sexuel.

Mais il ne l'embrassa pas et se contenta d'un chaste baiser sur son front en se morigénant intérieurement afin de faire disparaître ses envies.

Puis Poing Ardent se coucha plus confortablement, sentant la fatigue l'envahir, ce qui fit bouger la pirate qui sans réellement le vouloir se tourna vers le Commandant.

Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ce sentiment nouveau qui le remplissait d'un bonheur jouissif. De l'amour, de l'envie et du désir. Un mélange de tout ceci. Clara faisait dorénavant partie entière de lui.

Elle avait verrouillé son cœur et emporté la clé. Il était pris au piège.

Le sommeil commença à prendre le dessus et ainsi il se laissa aller, bercé par la respiration devenue régulière de la jolie rousse. Il se pelotonna contre son corps, une main par-dessus sa taille. Il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir plus tard au pourquoi du comment.

Car demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

Dès le mot « petit déjeuner » prononcé, Ace a bondi comme un lapin du lit et s'est précipité à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant d'aller manger, chose que j'ai faite avant lui car il continuait de roupiller, grognant qu'il voulait dormir quelques minutes de plus.

« Dépêche-toi, moi aussi j'ai faim ! » M'écriais-je en m'étirant.

Décidément, je n'aurais pas dû parler aussi longtemps hier soir, je n'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit… Le regard encore embué par le sommeil, je me dirige vers la fenêtre que nous avons oublié de refermer hier soir. Résultat, il règne une douce fraîcheur dans la chambre.

L'île de Kū est particulièrement animée et je distingue au loin ce qui m'a tout l'air d'être un marché. La chambre d'Ace mène tout droit sur les jardins du palais où je peux voir la femme de Sir Neji ainsi que leur fille encore toute jeune se balader à l'ombre des arbres. Lors du dîner d'hier soir en la compagnie de ces trois-là, la petite a semblé bien m'apprécier. J'ai même eu l'impression que le brun en était jaloux.

Ace, jaloux d'une gamine ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, j'éclate de rire.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur les deux silhouettes féminines qui disparaissent derrière une fontaine en marbre au bout d'une allée fleurie.

La compagne de Sir Neji est une jolie femme, une grande brune plantureuse aux jambes interminables. Et ce n'est pas tout, lors du repas, elle n'a pas manqué de nous montrer l'étendue de sa culture. Pas de doute, il a bien choisi. Et leur fille est tout aussi mignonne, un petit ange.

J'ai pu leur poser pas mal de questions qui me turlupinaient. Comme par exemple, la raison du nom de l'archipel. L'archipel des Dragons…

* * *

_Hier soir, île de Kū…_

La soirée s'étirait, les desserts venaient d'être amenés sur la table d'un blanc immaculé et l'élève de Rayleigh en profitait pour poser toutes sortes de questions à ses vis-à-vis.

« D'autres questions ? Demanda Sir Neji à Clara.

\- Une, oui. Votre animal totem est bien le Dragon ? »

Il finit de manger, reposa ses couverts et regarda la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, nous ne vénérons pas _un seul_ Dragon, mais _plusieurs._

\- Plusieurs ? Comment ça ? »

C'est à contrecœur qu'il chercha un moyen de lui expliquer les choses sans trop en dévoiler, tandis qu'Ace dévorait son plat sans aucune tenue, plus intéressé par ce qui s'y trouvait que par l'histoire de l'archipel.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Dragons Millénaires ? »

La question du dirigeant de la lignée de Kū la laissa perplexe. Oui, ça lui disait quelque chose… Serait-ce ces Dragons qui se rendaient tous les milles ans au Nid des Dragons afin de mourir puis d'y renaître ? Était-ce pour cela que personne n'approuvait ni ne contestait totalement leur présence, car en voir relevait plus du miracle que de la chance ?

« Oui, bien sûr ! Ils renaissent tous les milles ans, après que leur prédécesseurs soient morts au Nid des Dragons sur l'île perdue… Mais je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes ?!

\- Je ne vais pas plus m'étendre là-dessus, mais ces croyances sont ancrées dans nos racines depuis la nuit des temps. Il est donc naturel que nous vénérons toujours les Dragons Millénaires, même aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois… Murmura la rousse. C'est pour cela que j'ai vu pleins de petites figurines et autres fresques représentants des Dragons ! Il y a autre chose que je voulais vous demander, si évidemment ce n'est pas indiscret…

\- Dites toujours, nous vous écoutons. » Sourit la brune tout en essuyant la bouche de sa fille à l'aide d'une serviette.

Comment allait-elle formuler sa demande ?

« J'ai cru comprendre que notre venue n'arrivait pas vraiment au bon moment… Un événement particulier va bientôt arriver ? »

Clara vit le brun darder ses beaux yeux bleus sur elle.

« Pour tout vous dire, lors du Conseil, Sir Isamu et Dame Kimiyo n'étaient pas enclin à votre hébergement pour la simple et bonne raison que la Relève arrive.

\- La Relève ? Firent les deux pirates en se regardant mutuellement.

\- Oui, les héritiers des lignées en âges de devenir Sage vont remplacer leurs parents ou membre de leur famille au Conseil. Ma petite Esmée est encore jeune pour cela, mais viendra le jour où elle prendra ma place. »

Le dirigeant de la lignée de Kū eut un sourire mélancolique à cette pensée.

« Je comprends mieux, affirma Clara. Merci de nous avoir éclairés.

\- Ce n'est rien. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail. »

Sir Neji se leva, alla embrasser sa femme sur le front ainsi que sa progéniture puis quitta la salle.

La pirate garda les yeux dans le vague durant de nombreuses minutes, observant sans réellement le faire son brun qui engloutissait une mousse au chocolat. Elle ne savait que penser, Sir Isamu lui rappelait de plus en plus Daryl. Tout dans ses manières et sa tenue lui y faisait penser. Le Sage possédait les mêmes prunelles émeraude brillantes de savoir et de connaissance.

« A quoi pensez-vous donc ? » S'enquit la grand brune avec curiosité.

La jeune femme sursauta et porta son attention sur la femme du Sage du vide.

« A rien d'important, Dame Mahina.

\- J'ai du mal à le croire. »

La rousse aux yeux bleus haussa les épaules en faisant la moue tandis que Dame Mahina prenait sa fille sur elle, la petite commençait à s'endormir.

« Pirate, votre ami… Fit-elle en désignant du bout du doigt le Commandant.

\- Crise de narcolepsie, ne faites pas attention !

\- Oh. En tout cas, vous devriez arrêter de le fixer ainsi. Je ne suis personne pour vous le recommander, enfin…

\- Je ne le fixe pas. » Se renfrogna Clara en détournant rapidement son regard de son Commandant de substitution.

La belle brune éclata de rire ce qui réveilla Ace, encore somnolant de sa soudaine sieste.

« Ah, la jeunesse ! »

* * *

_De retour au moment présent, île de Kū_...

« Clara ? Clara ? Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursaute vivement, perdue dans mes pensées.

« Ace, tu as terminé ?

\- Ouaip, j'ai la dalle ! »

Il m'entraîne alors sans plus de cérémonie vers la porte et les couloirs menant à la pièce où nous avons mangé hier soir. Il est tout excité car Sir Neji nous a demandé si nous voulions assister Dame Fuki dans la conception du remède, chose que nous avons bien entendu accepté de suite.

Donc après le petit déjeuner, direction l'île de Sui.

Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement tout en marchant dans les couloirs interminables. Plus nous poursuivons notre route, plus j'ai l'impression que nous sommes complètement paumés.

« Ace… Je crois qu'on est perdu…

\- Heiiin ? S'écrie-t-il, penaud. Mais j'ai faiiiiiiiim !

\- Calme-toi ! Fis-je en lui frappant le sommet du crâne. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va retrouver notre chemin ! Pourquoi ce Cassius n'était pas là pour nous conduire jusqu'à la salle du déjeuner… Me lamentais-je tout en regardant autour de moi. Quelqu'un va bien finir par passer ici, nous devons attendre. »

Ace hausse les épaules tout en émettant un gargouillis qui réveillerait un mort. D'un coup, une silhouette masculine apparaît au détour d'un couloir et le Commandant s'empresse de le héler en courant vers lui, demandant son chemin poliment comme le lui a appris Makino.

Je m'approche des deux hommes à pas de loup. J'ai une drôle d'impression… La présence de l'inconnu dégage quelque chose de fort. Et je sais très bien à qui appartient cette aura. Je saurai la reconnaître entre milles.

J'avais raison. Ce rouquin habite bien sur l'archipel des Dragons.

« Toi ! Criais-je de stupeur en rejoignant les deux hommes au pas de course.

\- Clara, qui est-ce ? M'interrompt Ace, dévisageant le concerné. Serait-ce…

\- Oui, c'est bien lui. »

Daryl ôte sa capuche découvrant sa chevelure de feu retenue par un bandeau blanc. Lorsque son regard émeraude croise le mien, c'est à peine si j'y décèle une quelconque émotion.

« Ça faisait longtemps, la pomme. »

* * *

J'aime ce genre de suspens en fin de chapitre ! Vous, un peu moins, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

Comme promis, voilà la signification des prénoms des Sages et des autres personnages rencontrés sur l'île !

Cassius : Vide en latin

Dame Chieimi : Sagesse

Dame Fuki : Liberté et indépendance

Dame Kimiyo : Génération sans égale (je l'ai associé à l'élément terre, donc a la fertilité, la productivité... Ça lui va bien, non ?)

Sir Isamu : Bravoure, énergie

Sir Neji : Seul prénom que j'ai attribué sans réellement chercher une signification particulière

Dame Mahina : Lune en polynésien

Esmée : Céleste en arabe

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi :) Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère vous voir dans les commentaires !

Hug !


	35. ARC-3 Chapter 5

Hello ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai profité de mes vacances pour réécrire les 3 premiers chapitres et écrire le chapitre 36, et j'ai bientôt fini le 37 ! Si vous voulez voir l'avancement, allez sur mon profil, je mets régulièrement à jour ^^ En plus, ce chapitre là aussi est assez long donc bon je suis pardonnée n'est-ce pas ?

Merci pour toutes vos lectures, nous avons dépassé les 42600 vues et bientôt les 340 reviews ! C'est incroyable merci merci ! :3

**Réponses aux reviews ! **

Luxie : Merci pour tes deux messages, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir si tu savais ! :) Ahah, dans ce chapitre il y aura pas mal de "romance" si on peut appeler ça comme ainsi XD Pour ton OS je pense partir sur la piste du combat entre Marco et Clara, une autre lectrice a regretté que je ne l'ai pas montré dans cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai choisi les noms suivant la signification et j'espère que c'était sensé ! ;) Au plaisir de te voir dans les reviews !

_**Disclaimer : Je vais demander de posséder One Piece comme cadeau de Noel !**_

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Le dragon se mord la queue.**

Daryl soupira ; Clara lui adressa un regard faussement désabusé.

Il y avait de cela quelques minutes, le roux était complètement surpris devant un Ace qui ne savait que faire. Ce dernier l'avait remercié solennellement qui avait pendant de longues minutes gardé le silence, choqué d'entendre de telles paroles de la bouche d'un pirate si hautement primé et célèbre de par le monde.

À leurs côtés, la jeune femme quant à elle avait viré au rouge pivoine. Rouge de gêne, Clara avait tenté d'arrêter Ace dans sa déclaration sans que cela ne fonctionne réellement.

À présent, tous les trois se dévisageaient sans savoir que dire. Jusqu'à ce que le pirate de Barbe Blanche ne prenne la parole.

« Clara, je vais vous laisser. Commença-t-il à l'instar de la rousse aux yeux bleus. J'annoncerai à Sir Neji que tu es avec lui. »

Daryl, perdu dans ses pensées ne le vit pas se tourner vers lui. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que le brun avait planté ses iris obsidiennes dans les siennes, émeraude, il secoua la tête brièvement tout en observant le Commandant s'incliner respectueusement.

« Daryl-sama, merci encore. »

Celui-ci lui retourna son salut et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la direction de la salle de déjeuner alors qu'il partit rapidement après avoir courtement serré la main de sa compagne de voyage et lui avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille. Une fois le Commandant éloigné, le Dragon Enflammé surpris Clara les yeux fermés, ses bras serrés contre elle.

Il la sentit particulièrement tendue.

Malgré ses airs polis, il n'était pas impossible qu'Ace l'ai mise en garde. Le rouquin admit qu'ils ne se connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Ève, qu'il résidait sur un archipel réputé pacifique, mais pas tendre envers de potentiels visiteurs indésirables.

Pourtant, il avait protégé Clara par le passé et ils s'étaient même revus après cela. Cela aurait dû suffire pour que l'on lui fasse confiance. Sceptique, il fixa intensément la jeune femme, qui semblait obnubilée par le fond du couloir par lequel Portgas s'était volatilisé. Elle se tourna soudain vers lui et sur un ton qui se voulait moqueur, déclara :

« _Sama_ ? Sérieusement ? Railla-t-elle en un ricanement. Tu n'es pas censé porter le titre de « Sir » ? »

Il hésita deux secondes avant de répondre à son tour, pesant le pour et le contre sur ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de dire et ce qu'il devait rester secret. Mais en fin de compte, il lui devait des explications.

« Seuls ceux faisant parti du Conseil des Cinq Sages portent ce titre. Je ne suis pas un Sage, donc la marque de supériorité de base est suffisante. Fit-il sans relever la moquerie de la Tueuse.

\- J'en conclus donc que tu fais bien partie des nobles de cet archipel.

\- Tout à fait, je suis le descendant légitime de celui que tu as vu en tant que Sage. Mon Père n'est autre que Sir Isamu. »

La membre de la Seizième Division le regarda dans le blanc des yeux, ce que Daryl interpréta comme sa réponse. Elle le savait, avait deviné leur relation. Après tout, il suffisait de voir à quel point les deux hommes se ressemblaient, cela coulait de source.

« Tu savais.

\- Yep. Il est ta copie conforme. Il émane de lui la même aura que toi. C'était juste… Flagrant. »

Le roux aurait voulu répliquer, dire quelque chose, même n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui vint dans l'immédiat. C'est alors qu'un silence gênant s'installa durant une vingtaine de secondes. Et croyez-moi, vingt secondes, quand on a rien à se dire, c'est long.

_Trèèèèès looooong. _

Daryl se grattait la nuque en lançant des coups d'œil discrets sur la jeune femme. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Clara percevait sur elle son regard. Lorsqu'il s'était fait accosté par le Commandant, son attention avait rapidement été détournée par la rousse qui marchait lentement vers eux, si bien qu'il n'avait absolument pas écouté Ace.

À vrai dire, il trouvait la demoiselle changée. Sur différents aspects d'ailleurs. Physique, mais aussi mental. Ses manières étaient plus dans la retenue qu'auparavant, elle semblait plus réfléchie. Ou alors était-ce seulement parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas dans son élément ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

« Allons vers les jardins pour discuter plus tranquillement. »

Il pensait surtout aux gardes disséminés un peu partout dans les couloirs. Sans en avoir l'air, ils épiaient chaque fait et geste de tout le monde et rapportait ce qu'ils apprenaient aux Sages.

Au début, le silence lui répondit, puis Clara releva la tête et darda ses prunelles bleues sur son visage.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, se rembrunit-il. Nous n'allons pas rester dans ces couloirs. Ajouta-t-il en montrant de la tête deux soldats postés plus loin.

\- C'est d'accord, concéda la jeune rousse. Je te suis. »

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ?

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais ? Ça ne sert à rien de t'apitoyer sur le sort de ton compagnon, puisque Dame Fuki vous prépare le remède. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents tout en la dépassant.

\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires. Tu ne connais donc pas cette sensation, celle de savoir qu'un de tes amis pourrait passer l'arme à gauche à chaque instant ?

\- Connais pas. » Affirma le roux d'un air hautain.

Un soupirement lui parvient.

« N'as-tu donc pas de cœur ? »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Leur rencontre, il se l'était imaginé de nombreuses fois, redoutant intérieurement la réaction de la pirate de Barbe Blanche. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait pensé un seul instant qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'autant d'insensibilité à son égard. Après tout, peut-être que c'était lui qui ne se comportait pas correctement.

Il devait néanmoins admettre que leur arrivée imprévisible l'avait pris au dépourvu plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Si le destin se mettait à lui jouer des tours, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

La Relève approchant à grand pas, il devait se préparer au rituel et non passer du temps avec des pirates. Oui, il avait autre chose à penser et à faire.

Il tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'elle le suivait sans trop se poser de question. Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes dans les jardins du palais de Kū. Le soleil inondait les lieux et l'élève de Rayleigh dû mettre sa main en visière pour parvenir à distinguer l'endroit.

Les deux jeunes gens avancèrent sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée, le silence seulement interrompu par le bruit des talons de Clara sur le sol composé de gravier.

Le fils de Sir Isamu se décida enfin à rompre le silence.

« Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

\- Moi non plus. Ah si, une seule chose. »

Alors, son attitude changea du tout au tout. Clara commença à s'énerver en allant crescendo. D'un côté, il admettait qu'elle doive aussi relâcher la pression accumulée par la mauvaise nouvelle concernant leur Vice-Commandant. En regardant du plus près, elle paraissant à bout, exténuée.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis, sa peau blafarde et la courbe de ses yeux soulignée par des cernes profondes.

« C'était quoi ce manque total de réaction lorsque tu m'as vu ?! J' ai cru que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu !

\- Calme-toi un peu, c'est pas bon pour la tension. La remballa-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pouvais juste pas montrer expressivement que je te connaissais, les gardes l'auraient remarqué et nous serions tous les deux dans la merde. Seul mon majordome en qui je voue une confiance aveugle est au courant. Ça te va, comme explication ? »

Décontenancée, la jeune femme se stoppa près d'une fontaine et s'assit sur le rebord, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine inexistante. Voilà bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé. Crispée, elle serra ses mains sur ses bras bronzés tandis que son regard oscillait entre le sol et son interlocuteur, assis un peu plus loin sur un banc en fer forgé.

« Mouais. Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose…

\- Eh bien, que veux-tu donc savoir ? »

Alors qu'il redoutait la question, Clara commença à parler :

« Pourquoi, alors que tu es le fils de fils de Sir Isamu, donc le premier prétendant au titre de prochain dirigeant de la lignée de Ka, tu as décidé de partir ? De devenir pirate ? Et te voilà ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Sans parler de cette fameuse Relève… » S'exclama-t-elle, perdue.

Sa demande resta en suspens dans l'air pendant quelques dizaines de secondes.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma, se demandant comment lui expliquer les choses sans en dévoiler plus que nécessaire.

« Comment dire… Pour faire simple, les Cinq Sages ont tous une famille extérieure au Conseil, qui réside dans le palais de chacun. Les Sages peuvent choisir s'ils désirent ou non léguer leur place au sein du Conseil à leur descendant. Si la réponse est négative, le descendant doit attendre la mort de son prédécesseur afin de prendre sa place. Or si la réponse est positive, le Sage donne sa place à son descendant lors d'une grande cérémonie appelée la Relève. Elle consiste en gros à devenir un des Cinq Sages par le biais de rituels, d'offrandes et de prières adressées aux Dragons Millénaires. »

Clara ouvrit en grand la bouche pour manifester son étonnement. Daryl porta sa main jusqu'à son bras gauche à découvert, caressant de la pulpe du doigt un dragon effectuant des arabesques, le dessin gravé à fleur de peau, ancré dans sa chair.

« Si je comprends bien, ton père va bientôt te passer les rênes de la lignée de Ka ! Tu vas donc participer à la Relève et devenir un des Cinq Sages. Or, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir pirate l'espace de quelques temps, avant de revenir ici ? »

Le roux la fixa puis articula du bout des lèvres :

« Un matin je me suis levé, l'uniforme ne m'allait plus. Alors j'ai décidé de partir. Mais tu vois, j'ai fini par revenir, ils doivent être satisfaits.

\- Les Sages et les nobles de l'archipel t'en voulait d'être partis sans rien leur dire ? Quémanda la jeune femme, avide d'en apprendre plus.

\- Pas réellement, il est courant que les descendants des chefs de lignée partent un an avant la Relève. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'environ six mois après mon départ, mon avis de recherche a changé. Il n'apparaissait plus « Dead or Alive », mais seulement « Alive », pour être sûr que je ne sois pas tué. »

Il vit la pirate de Barbe Blanche froncer les sourcils, pas vraiment convaincue.

« Je comprends donc que les lignées peuvent faire pression sur le Gouvernement Mondial…

\- Oui, notre réputation nous précède et il serait malheureux pour le Gouvernement qu'il perde un peuple tel que le nôtre.

\- Pourquoi cela ? »

De plus en plus paumée, la pauvre Clara se laissait emporter par le récit de son vis-à-vis.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Dès que l'on m'a annoncé à quelle date précise je deviendrai Sage, j'ai quitté l'île de Ka et l'archipel des Dragons dans la soirée. Il fallait que je profite de cette année qu'il me restait à voyager, avant de ne plus jamais pouvoir quitter l'archipel. Car une fois devenu chef de lignée, il est très rare que l'on puisse le quitter, à part pour une seule occasion.

\- Laquelle ? »

Dorénavant, les pupilles de la rousse brillaient d'excitation.

Pendue aux lèvres du fils de Sir Isamu, elle s'était penchée en avant pour mieux entendre ce qui allait suivre. Ravi de la tenir ainsi en haleine, Daryl la fit mariner pendant quelques secondes puis déclara d'une voix solennelle la réponse à toutes les questions de la jeune femme :

« La Rêverie. »

* * *

_Archipel des Dragons, île de Kū, quelques heures plus tard… _

Quelque chose m'échappe.

Il me manque un morceau, une pièce de puzzle.

Mais laquelle ?

Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches, j'comprends plus rien.

Ace essaye tant bien que mal d'attirer mon attention mais je ne le vois pas. Les yeux fermés, je tente d'établir un lien entre tout ce que ce foutu rouquin m'a dit. Ce n'est pas facile facile…

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas, bon sang ! » S'écrie le brun à ma gauche dans un élan d'excitation.

Je me tourne vers lui la mine déconfite. Il m'attrape le bas du visage pour me faire mettre mes lèvres en poisson.

« Regarde-moi un peu ! J'ai l'impression de déranger. » Boude-t-il en me relâchant.

Je me masse la mâchoire, il n'a pas été très tendre.

« C'est pas ça…

\- C'est quoi alors ? J'ai bien remarqué que depuis que tu es revenue d'avec Daryl, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

\- J'ai l'air si mal que ça ?

\- Yep. Et ça m'énerve. »

Je le vois me regarder plus intensément que d'habitude, comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans mes yeux. Il s'approche de mon visage et dépose un chaste baiser sur mon front avant de me forcer à m'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux.

Ses pupilles noires comme la cendre étincèlent d'une vivacité qui m'était encore inconnue, ses cheveux de jais tombent sur les côtés de ses joues parsemées de tâches, le rendant juvénile. Pour clôturer cette vision angélique, ses lèvres charnues m'attirent et j'ai envie de l'embrasser.

« Ace ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Parlons d'autre chose que de Daryl, s'il te plait.

\- De quoi, alors ? Soupira-t-il en me faisant une pichenette sur le front.

\- Je sais pas, mais de tout sauf de lui. C'est comme s'il m'avait tout dévoilé, et en même temps sans rien me dire. Tu comprends ? Lui avouais-je.

\- Très bien même. Même si ce mec t'a sauvé, il est bizarre.

\- Ace, on avait pas dit qu'on parlait d'autre chose ?

\- Désolé ! » Fit le brun en riant un peu, détendant l'atmosphère.

Je souri sans même m'en rendre compte et un gloussement m'échappe, hypnotisée par l'éclat de son rire et la profondeur de ses petites fossettes.

« Merci, Ace.

\- De quoi ?

\- D'être là. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi. Peu importe où l'on est, quel que soit la situation, tu arrives toujours à me faire rire. » Expliquais-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je prends conscience de ce que je viens de dire. J'avais vraiment pas réfléchit, et j'ai parlé trop vite.

« C'est vrai ?

\- Eh bien... Je… » Paniquais-je en me relevant brusquement.

Mon visage était à présent à quelques centimètres du sien et ses lèvres charnues m'attiraient inlassablement.

« C'est bon, je rigole. Ajoute Ace en me fixant de nouveau. Toi, tu m'apaises. »

Sa déclaration vient de me redonner contenance, et aussi de me remplir de joie. Et d'amour, surtout.

« Pas de regrets, alors ? Me questionne-t-il, ne détachant pas son regard de mes prunelles et reculant encore moins son visage du mien.

\- Pas de regrets. »

Je viens de mentir à Ace et à moi-même.

J'ai un premier regret.

Celui de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

* * *

Une petite heure vient de s'écouler, nous avons passé ce temps si précieux à discuter, assis sur la banquette résidant sous la fenêtre ouverte et qui nous offre une vue magnifique sur l'ensemble de la cité et de l'océan à l'horizon, découpé par le mur de pierre protégeant l'archipel.

Ace m'a expliqué comment s'était passé la fin de la conception du remède en compagnie de Dame Fuki, et aussi qu'il avait déjà appelé Père ainsi que la Deuxième Division toujours sur Vaha, pour les prévenir de l'avancée de « l'affaire Reis ».

« Donc l'antidote est bientôt prêt ? »

Le regard de mon Commandant remplaçant se voile et en quelques secondes et se fait plus dur, comme s'il avait pris dix ans d'un coup. Le poids des regrets semble peser sur ses épaules et une profonde amertume se dépeint sur son visage.

« Oui, dans deux jours tout au plus. La préparation a pris moins de temps que prévu car les récoltes ont été bonnes. Dame Fuki ne s'y attendait pas, mais m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle ce matin, pendant que j'assistais à la préparation.

\- Reis… Fis-je, serrant le poing.

\- Il s'en sortira. Déclare mon brun. Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Ace a raison.

Je ne peux pas juste espérer son rétablissement. Je dois y croire.

« Ace, tu sais quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

J'hésite un peu avant de répondre et de parler, mais je ne sais comment je dois le formuler. Ou alors, c'est juste que je réfléchi beaucoup trop, allez savoir !

« Je me suis rendue compte ces derniers jours, depuis que Reis est entre la vie et la mort, c'est que j'ai peur d'elle, peur de la mort. »

Un long silence s'abat sur nous deux et je n'ose pas lever les yeux pour affronter le fils du Roi des pirates. Lorsque je daigne enfin lever mes yeux, les siens brillent, larmoyants.

« J'ai peur de te perdre, Ace. »

Sa main de glisse dans la mienne et je regrette qu'elle soit aussi froide. S'il y a bien une chose dont j'ai besoin en cet instant, c'est de sa chaleur.

* * *

Clara fut réveillée en sursaut par une vive douleur à la tête.

« Ouuuch… Oh, Ace ? »

Le concerné dormait à poings fermés, adossé contre la fenêtre. La jeune femme était elle aussi assise sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. _On a dû s'endormir… _pensa-t-elle en se massant le crâne.

Sa tête s'était cogné et pas qu'un peu, elle sentait une bosse sur le côté de son crâne. Elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son compagnon. À vrai dire, Clara ne savait pas qui s'était endormi en premier. Après son aveu, ils avaient continué de parler de tout et de rien, mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours était venue les cueillir.

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas réellement bien dormi, se réveillant constamment, assaillie par la peur de perdre Reis. Et il en était de même pour le brun, qui roupillait et ronflait comme un bienheureux. Si elle l'avait pu, la rousse l'aurait déplacé jusqu'au lit mais il était bien trop lourd pour elle.

Clara bailla et porta un œil sur sa montre.

« Quoi ?! S'écria l'élève de Rayleigh, désabusée. Il est déjà 15 heures ? Meeerdeeeee on a raté le déjeuner ! Peut-être qu'ils sont quand même venus nous apporter un petit quelque chose. »

La pirate scruta la chambre d'Ace et sourit en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois dormi dans ses propres appartements depuis leur arrivée ici. Les bras de son Commandant remplaçant l'attiraient plus qu'une chambre vide, froide et parcourue par les courants d'air.

Sur un guéridon installé dans un coin de la pièce, elle trouva un plateau avec quelques sandwichs, une carafe d'eau et un gâteau au chocolat. Quelqu'un était bien passé leur apporter à manger. La Tueuse s'approcha doucement du guéridon et remarqua un petit mot glissé sous la carafe. Elle le lut en diagonal puis le reposa, sentant sa tête tourner.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une personne au sein de cet archipel l'avait-elle démasquée ?

Paniquée, la jeune femme voulu d'abord réveiller Ace puis se retira.

Non.

Il fallait trouver autre chose, sinon il foncerait bêtement dans le tas et les ennuis leur tomberaient dessus.

Clara secoua la tête et observa les appartements du garçon, nerveuse.

Comment ? Par quels moyens cette fameuse personne était au courant ? Des mouchards ?

_Bah, je divague ! Ces trucs là, ça n'existe que dans les films. Dans One Piece, ça aurait plutôt la forme d'un escargot… _

La vue affûtée, Clara ratissa la pièce de long en large, de bas en haut sans rien trouver, et sans réveiller Portgas.

La jeune rousse se gratta la tête, pensive. Pas d'escargophone-mouchards ou je ne sais quelle autre imbécillité. Personne n'épiait leurs conversations ou n'observait leurs mouvements. Cette salle était vierge de tout appareil suspect. Seul le Den Den Mushi personnel d'Ace ainsi que le sien reposaient sur le bureau, le nez baissé. Mais elle les avait inspecté, rien sur eux, pas d'enregistreur de conversations ou autre.

Alors comment ?

Daryl avait pourtant bien mentionné dans son message que quelqu'un sur l'île connaissait son secret et qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps, sinon la pirate aurait du souci à se faire. Par quel autre moyen cet homme –ou cette dame- avait découvert qu'une Arme Antique résidait en elle ? Elle ne voyait que ça. De quel autre secret pouvait-il bien s'agir ? À part celui-là, qu'elle gardait précieusement, le cachant aux yeux de tous, la rousse aux yeux bleus n'en possédaient pas qui risquait de mettre sa vie en danger.

« Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches, je fais quoi maintenant ? »

La compagne de voyage d'Ace aux Poings Ardents regarda l'heure et se dit qu'elle avait encore le temps de chercher le rouquin. Sur le mot, il lui avait laissé jusqu'à 16 heures pour se montrer dans les jardins, à l'endroit où ils étaient ce matin et qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il avait appris, sans quoi se serait trop tard pour lui, qu'il devait retourner sur l'île de Ka.

Or il n'était que 15h14.

Elle froissa le papier, le mit dans la poche de son jean et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la chambre, c'est alors que le Commandant qu'elle croyait toujours endormi l'interpela.

« Oi ! Clara ! Où tu vas ? Puis j'ai la dalle moi… »

Elle le regarda s'étirer comme un chat puis marcher à grandes enjambées vers elle.

« Je reviens. Une urgence. Daryl m'attends.

\- Encore lui ? Se vexa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, il a quelque chose à me dire et ça ne peut attendre.

\- C'est important ? La questionna le Deuxième Commandant, pensif.

\- Non, une bricole. »

Il haussa alors les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre la contradiction entre le fait que ce ne soit qu'une bricole, mais que ça ne pouvait attendre. Ace lança à Clara un regard lui intimant de faire attention à elle, puis tout en passant la porte, elle l'entendit s'extasier devant le gâteau au chocolat.

Les yeux au ciel, ses pas la menèrent vers la belle porte toute décorée de Dragons, fermée et entourée par deux gardes. Ceux-ci la détaillèrent de haut en bas, s'attardant sur ses jambes un peu rondes lui donnant une allure assez charnelle, moulées par un jean foncé et griffé, finissant sa course dans des bottines à talons ajourées.

« Où croyez-vous aller, pirate ? »

Leur ton peu avenant ne découragea pas Clara qui croisa les bras et leva légèrement le menton, déterminée.

« Daryl-sama m'attends. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard précipitamment et ouvrirent la porte, la suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un chemin boisé.

Enfin arrivée à la petite fontaine où ils discutaient le matin même, elle trouva le roux assis nonchalamment sur le banc de ferraille, les yeux fermés, humant la brise de l'après-midi.

« Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, la pomme.

\- Tu veux jouer aux surnoms, c'est ça ? Tu vas perdre, sale chaud bouillant. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il arqua un sourcil, le coin de ses lèvres relevé dans un air de raillerie extrême.

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que Clara avait débarqué, qu'elle en avait déjà marre. Ce type avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états, et pas forcément dans les meilleurs.

« Parlons sérieusement, commença-t-elle en se plantant devant lui, mains sur les hanches. Qui, quoi, quand, comment ?

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dame Chieimi et Sir Neji. Elle affirmait avoir senti deux présences émaner de toi lorsque tu étais en compagnie des Cinq Sages. La tienne, ton aura, ta flamme de vie, appelle ça comment tu veux, plus une autre, tapie au fin fond de ton esprit, dans les méandres de ton mental. Tout d'abord, elle n'a pas compris et a pensé avoir déliré. Mais non, cette sensation la suivait, elle se sentait comme épié, peu importe où elle se trouvait sur l'archipel. Là où personne ne s'en est rendu compte, elle a perçu quelque chose qui devait être caché. »

Clara encaissa le coup comme elle put et recula brusquement. Elle revoyait cette vieille femme, le regard pétillant de sagesse et de curiosité, celle qui s'était opposé à l'avis de Sir Isamu et de Dame Kimiyo.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle parvienne à le détecter ? Seul Rayleigh en était capable !

Non.

Non…

Tout mais pas ça !

« Je suis parti de peur que l'on me surprenne et je n'ai pu savoir la réelle raison de son malaise, mais c'est unanime, Dame Chieimi a découvert un de tes petits secrets. Et à en voir l'air sidéré que tu affiches, pas des moindres… Tu m'expliques ?

\- Je n'ai rien… Rien à te dire là-dessus. Articula Clara en fermant les yeux.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais un conseil, dès l'antidote fait, déguerpissez au plus vite. Je vais aller presser Dame Fuki pour qu'elle fasse son possible afin d'accélérer la dernière étape. Plus vite tu seras partie, toi et ton copain, mieux ce sera pour toi, mais aussi pour lui.

\- Nous ne comptions pas rester. Dès que tout est prêt, nous partons. Mais s'il te plait, développe un peu, y a des trucs qui m'ont échappé. Pourquoi nous serions en danger Ace et moi, par exemple. Déclara la jeune femme, toujours un peu pâlotte.

\- C'est simple, si Dame Chieimi découvre ce qu'il en retourne réellement et si elle en parle au Conseil, qu'ils décident que c'est dangereux pour la sécurité de l'archipel, alors tu seras capturée puis rapatriée de gré ou de force à Mariejoie ou à Impel Down.

\- Mariejoie ? Impel Down ? Votre archipel travaille donc bien pour le Gouvernement Mondial… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je suis toujours en sécurité sur cette île, à tes côtés ? »

Sceptique, la rousse perdit encore contenance dès que Daryl ouvrit la bouche.

« Pour être franc, tu ne l'es plus et Hiken est dans la même situation que toi. »

Elle repensa à Ace, seul, un bracelet de garnit marin le privant de ses pouvoirs et lui pompant sa puissance, son énergie. Si quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui, par sûr qu'il s'en sorte.

Ils étaient dans la merde. Elle recula alors de quelques pas, gardant un œil sur Daryl.

« Pas la peine de reculer, je ne vais rien te faire. Ces histoires-là ne m'intéressent pas et je n'ai aucune raison de les aider s'ils veulent vous capturer.

\- Mais tu vas devenir Sage.

\- Et alors ? Je ne le suis pas encore. Mes obligations ne prendront effet que la cérémonie effectuée. Pour le moment, c'est mon père qui s'occupe encore de tout. Tu sais, nous assistons à la Rêverie qui a lieu tous les quatre ans, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Pourtant, nous ne faisons pas parti des vingt Royaumes fondateurs. Et tu sais pourquoi nous avons cette place si importante au sein du Gouvernement ? C'est parce que notre puissance le terrifie. Tu n'as pas vu l'envers du décor de cet archipel, crois-moi. Nous sommes considérés comme de bons guérisseurs, les meilleurs même, alors comment expliques-tu cette rumeur comme quoi presque tous les hors la loi qui s'arrêtent sur notre île n'en ressortent plus ? »

Le silence se fit et la jeune femme resta bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi dire. Cette histoire la dépassait.

« Ne me dit pas que vous capturez les pirates et autres brigands à leur insu ? Lâcha la rousse en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bah si. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Si vous ne faisiez pas partie de la flotte de Barbe Blanche, à l'heure qu'il est vous seriez déjà en route pour Impel Down. Mon père m'a expliqué je ne sais combien de fois que nous coopérons avec le Gouvernement Mondial dans la mesure du possible, et en échange notre archipel ne sera pas la cible d'attaque de la Marine. Mais vous, c'est différent. S'attirer les foudres d'un Empereur ? Nous sommes fous, mais pas à ce point.

\- Je suis censée te dire quoi ? Que _« Ok, tout va bien, je vais attendre sagement l'antidote et partir comme si de rien n'était ? »_ Non, je ne crois pas ! Répliqua Clara de vive voix.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre ? »

Daryl la toisa de haut en bas puis se releva, avança vers la pirate et la domina de par sa grande taille.

Absolument pas rassurée, elle le fixa, hagarde et sans un mot, tandis qu'il posait une main lourde sur son épaule. La pression la fit flancher.

« Daryl, lâche-moi. »

Il ne l'écouta pas et accentua sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Le problème, c'est qu'ici, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu le comprends ? J'essaie de t'aider comme je le peux. Fais-en ce que tu veux. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Mais tu vois, il y a bien quelque chose qui n'a pas changé avec toi. Tu veux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Clara secoua la tête, la main agrippée au bras de son vis-à-vis. Non, elle en avait assez entendu.

Il l'a prévenait d'un danger imminent, et à présent lui tenait tête en lui faisant une leçon de morale. Pourquoi ? Que cherchait-il à faire ?

« Je vais te le dire quand même. Pauvre pomme, soupira Daryl, tu te laisses toujours submerger par tes émotions et tu négliges ce qui est vraiment important.

\- Non, non, non ! Arrête ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Accepte ce que je te dis ! Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis pour toi ! »

Clara, prise au dépourvue par cette acceptation, ne sut que répondre.

Il fallait toujours qu'il lui reproche quelque chose, cherche à lui remettre les idées en place. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ou bien si ? Pour tout dire, elle ne souhaitait pas entendre la vérité. Pas maintenant. Pas encore.

« J'espère que tu as compris. Je n'ai plus rien à te dire. Je m'en vais voir Dame Fuki, et je ferai passer un mot par mon majordome, comme celui que tu as reçu plus tôt. Ça te va ? S'enquit-il en reculant, changeant d'attitude envers Clara.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Un jour tu m'aides, et après tu me remets en place comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant.

\- Fais-moi confiance, la pomme. Tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dit plus tard et ça te servira. »

Clara ne pipa mot, sidérée par la prestance qui s'échappait du prochain chef de ligné. Ce type avait la carrure d'un leader. Il était un véritable leader né.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Tu auras besoin de moi plus tard, j'en ai le ferme pressentiment ! Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, me faire confiance, tu verras, tu me remercieras. »

Bouche-bée, Clara se contenta de l'observer en silence. Jamais un homme à part peut-être Ace n'avait réussi à la rendre à ce point-là sans voix.

Elle observa le roux se reculer et prendre un chemin menant au Sud, en direction de l'île de Sui.

« Daryl ! Attends ! »

L'intéressé se retourna prestement, une moue au visage. Le vent souffla et souleva brusquement la cape camel du fils de Sir Isamu, ainsi que sa chemise se trouvant dessous. Ce coup de vent laissa à Clara le plaisir de remarquer un drôle de tatouage sur le bas de l'abdomen de Daryl.

Une gueule de Dragon mordant ce qu'elle jugea comme être sa propre queue.

Persuadée d'avoir déjà observé ce dessin quelque part, Clara s'approcha et toucha le bas-ventre de l'homme du bout du doigt.

« Ce dessin, là. Fit-elle en appuyant sur le ventre du Dragon Enflammé. Je l'ai déjà vu.

\- Et alors ? »

Déconcertée par le ton qu'avait employé le rouquin, elle ne répondit pas de suite et se contenta de le fixer avec béatitude.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je pars. Et dépêche-toi de retourner avec Hiken, il va finir par se poser des questions. »

Il tourna les talons dans un crissement de gravier et de petits cailloux pour disparaître derrière un bosquet.

Clara resta ainsi, plantée et ne sachant que faire. Elle avait merdé.

Ce tatouage, elle se rappelait sa signification, du moins ce qu'il devait très certainement chercher à représenter.

Un ouroboros.

Une roue. Un éternel recommencement, un cycle d'évolution qui revient toujours à son point de départ.

Oui, c'était très clair. Sur cet archipel, Daryl lui a appris qu'il était rare qu'ils aient des relations avec d'autres pays, qu'ils étaient très isolationnistes… Par-dessus tout, les années s'étant écoulées, ils ont continué à vénérer les mêmes idoles, à poursuivre ces coutumes, ce rituel de la Relève…

Car ici, tout commençait et se terminait au même endroit. Et ça recommençait indéfiniment. Comme le tatouage du Dragon se mordant la queue. Mais pire que tout, une mauvaise idée lui traversa l'esprit durant une poignée de secondes et l'éclaira subitement.

Quand on veut contrer le destin, même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, on ne peut y parvenir. Pour la bonne raison que tout événement non arrivé est destiné à se reproduire, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe.

Oh oui, elle avait sacrément merdé !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les reviews c'est mon salaire ^^

Je tiens à vous prévenir de quelque chose, je poste ce chapitre depuis mon téléphone car mon ordi ne marche plus, il est en réparation donc voilà... je vais écrire sur mon téléphone en attendant mais sachez que le prochain chapitre est écrit donc il arrivera en temps et en heure !

Merci aussi à ceux qui follow ma fic et qui la mettent en favoris ! :)

Petite question avant de vous laisser, quelqu'un écoute de la kpop ici ?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Hug !


	36. ARC-3 Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est les vacances pour ma part, j'ai hâte !

Sinon j'ai fini le chapitre 37 et le chapitre 38 ! Je suis contente d'avoir pris de l'avancement !

Merci pour les commentaires, les favoris, les follows !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Merci pour tes deux commentaires, j'ai beau me relire il y a toujours quelques fautes qui restent ! Je me corrigerai grâce à toi. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre 35 t'ai plu ! C'est vrai que la relation entre Daryl et Clara est étrange, je te l'accorde ! Et Clara a été idiote de ne pas embrasser Ace, je te l'accorde aussi ! Alala la rêverie, c'était obligée que j'en parle ! Pour la mort d'Ace, je ne dirai rien... Pour la personne mystère je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! Et oui, mon ordi fonctionne de nouveau ! Merci encore !

Marcol'ananas : Déjà, j'aime ton pseudo ! Sinon, merci de tes deux reviews sur les chapitres 34 et 35 ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction et tout ce qu'elle amène comme question ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre comme les précédents ! Si tu veux te remettre à la Kpop, je peux te conseiller certains groupes actuels si tu le souhaites ! Bonne lecture si tu passes par là !

_**Disclaimer : J'espère que le Papa Noël va m'offrir les droits sur One Piece ! **_

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Le problème Uranus.**

Je défonce la porte, entre en titubant dans les appartements d'Ace, en pleine conversation via escargophone. Lorsqu'il me voit arriver à lui avec hâte, il se rend compte que quelque chose ne vas pas. Il raccroche le combiné en disant au revoir à Marco puis se tourne à demi sur sa chaise, pensif.

Sans réfléchir, je m'approche du brun et cherche sa main de la mienne, j'ai besoin de le sentir avec moi. Nos doigts s'entrelacent doucement.

« Ace, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Ça fait cliché de commencer comme ça, mais c'est la vérité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de Daryl ? »

J'hoche la tête avec appréhension, Ace lâche ma main et saisit mon visage entre les siennes. Mes yeux s'embuent brusquement et je vois trouble.

« Daryl est allé demander à Dame Fuki si elle pouvait faire son possible pour accélérer la bonne formation de l'antidote. Articulais-je difficilement.

\- Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Dis-moi, Clara. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Je lui déballe tout d'une traite, sans m'arrêter, sans oublier un quelconque détail. Je lui raconte tout ce que le fils de Sir Isamu m'a appris. Que Dame Chieimi se doute de quelque chose à propos d'Uranus, que nous sommes peut-être en danger et qu'il faut que nous partions au plus vite de cet archipel une fois le remède obtenu avec l'aide de Dame Fuki, visiblement de notre côté.

« Elle a découvert ce qu'il se passe avec toi, hein ? Je ne les laisserai pas nous attraper. »

Il serre alors le poing, faisant tinter son bracelet en pierre marine. Je lui adresse un regard emplit de désespoir, auquel il me répond en attrapant à nouveau mes mains.

« Est-ce que Daryl a prévu quelque chose pour nous prévenir ?

\- Oui, son majordome nous laissera un mot pour nous mettre au courant de la suite du plan. »

Ace se recule de moi et laisse ses yeux dans le vide, l'air plus pensif que jamais.

« Quoi ? L'interrogeais-je, ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi.

\- En gros, nous sommes pris au piège sur cette île. Même si Daryl nous aide et que son majordome nous fait passer un mot, des gardes sont susceptibles de venir nous chercher à tout moment, nous capturer et direction Impel Down pour moi et Mariejoie pour toi. C'est la merde. Ajoute-t-il en grimaçant.

\- C'est clair. On fait quoi en attendant ? »

J'essuie mes yeux brillants et me relève, allant m'asseoir sur la banquette sous la fenêtre. Le Commandant décroche de nouveau le combiné du Den Den Mushi et compose un numéro que je connais par cœur, celui de Père.

« Tu comptes lui expliquer la situation ?

\- A par ça, on ne peut pas vraiment faire autre chose. Au moins, ils seront au courant s'il nous arrive un pépin. Déclare Ace en haussant les épaules, toujours cet air sérieux collé au visage. Je viens de discuter un peu avec Marco, tout va bien de son côté, il est en mission aussi, mais ça se déroule mieux que nous… De ton côté, appelle le Roi Karich et dis-lui que nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps.

\- Tu sembles bien confiant. » Fis-je en levant les sourcils.

Mon brun se contente de m'adresser un micro sourire avant de me répondre :

« Je t'ai dit qu'on s'en sortirai. Je te le promets. »

Mes yeux se ferment et je repense à la promesse qu'il a faite à Luffy, celle de ne pas mourir. J'inspire doucement, tentant de calmer ma respiration devenue folle. Mes propres déductions encore en tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir en regardant Ace en coin. Qui me dit qu'il ne risque pas la mort ? Qu'est-ce qui me garantit qu'il est protégé de son destin, celui qui était de mourir, avant que je n'en contre le déroulement ?

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Secouant la tête, je vais chercher mon escargophone et compose à mon tour le numéro du Roi de Vaha. En attendant qu'il décroche, mes yeux se perdent sur le dos de mon Commandant remplaçant. Il passe une main distraite dans ses cheveux de jais, désormais en pleine conversation avec Père.

« Moshi Moshi ? »

C'est la voix du Roi Karich.

J'engage la conversation avec lui en me jurant une chose. Celle de ne jamais laisser tomber Ace. Je ne le laisserai pas risquer la mort une deuxième fois.

* * *

_Archipel des Dragons, île de Kū, le lendemain…_

Je suis réveillée en sursaut pas un coup à la porte.

Paniquée, j'observe avec anxiété la poignée tourner.

J'agrippe de toutes mes forces les draps, me recroquevillant dans l'immense lit. À mes côtés, Ace dort profondément, une jambe enroulée autour de la mienne, son bras pendant par-dessus ma taille. Je me dégage comme je le peux en guettant le mouvement de la porte. La poignée reste bloquée et je me rappelle l'avoir fermée à clé hier soir.

De plus, pourquoi des gardes chargés de nous arrêter auraient pris la peine de toquer ? Ça n'a aucun _putain_ de sens.

Je souffle, rassurée, avant d'entendre une voix forte de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Serait-ce le majordome de Daryl ?

« Ouvrez, s'il vous plait ! Je viens de la part de Daryl-sama. »

À l'entente du prénom du roux, je me lève et accourt vers la porte, déverrouillant la poignée puis entrouvrant la porte de bois gravée de représentations de minuscules Dragons. J'ajuste mon short et ma chemise en voile, complètement dépareillés après cette nuit.

Un visage inconnu apparait dans l'entrebâillement. Dans le prolongement de son corps, sa main arbore fièrement une petite lettre pliée en deux.

« Cla-san ? C'est vous ? Me questionne-t-il alors que j'ouvre un peu plus la porte, découvrant ainsi son corps en entier.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi. Vous êtes le majordome de Daryl ?

\- En effet, il m'a chargé de vous laisser ce mot. Tenez, je dois m'en aller, sinon les gardes qui patrouillent vont se demander ce que je fais ici.

\- Merci d'avoir pris le risque de venir. » Le remerciais-je en m'inclinant.

Il s'incline à son tour puis part, le pas pressé, prenant soin d'éviter les points de convergence des gardes.

Quand je ferme la porte, bloque la poignée et me retourne, Ace s'est levé et sort tout juste de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés. Il a le visage plus réveillé, il a dû se débarbouiller rapidement.

« C'était le majordome de Daryl ?

\- Ouaip. Il m'a laissé le mot.

\- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Pas envie de revivre le dîner d'hier soir. »

J'acquiesce légèrement, le souvenir de la soirée encore bien frais dans ma mémoire. Contrairement aux autres soirs, nous avons juste mangé avec Dame Mahina. Esmée était déjà couchée car fiévreuse et Sir Neji absent pour une raison inconnue.

Bien évidemment, je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions.

Il devait être en train de plancher sur mon cas…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Clara ? Vas-y, lis-le ! »

Sortant de mes pensées, je déplie le mot et l'arpente de long en large.

« Alors ?

\- L'antidote est enfin prêt. Le temps de repos est fini, nous allons pouvoir soigner Reis… »

Le brun vient à ma rencontre à la suite de ma déclaration et pose sa grande main sur ma tête, souriant.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on réussirait à l'avoir, cet antidote !

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Daryl a réussi à obtenir quelques infos. Que le Conseil va se réunir de nouveau et que Dame Chieimi va parler aux autres Sages de mon cas, par exemple. »

Je grimace, ne sachant que faire, puis replonge dans la lecture du billet.

« C'est Daryl qui ira chercher l'antidote pour nous, il le donnera à son majordome qui viendra nous l'apporter dans la journée. »

C'est alors qu'Ace me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle.

« Bah quoi ? Fis-je, incomprise. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

\- Non, non ! Nous devons remercier Dame Fuki pour ce qu'elle a fait pour nous ! »

Je soupire, désespérée. Même si je le comprends, c'est bien la dernière chose à laquelle j'aurai pensé en cette situation de crise.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère ? Je m'écrie, poing sur les hanches.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le suis ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir d'ici comme des voleurs !

\- Tu préfères être emmené à Impel Down, alors ? »

Ace jura dans sa barbe inexistante et se passa les mains sur son visage, tout aussi sur les nerfs que moi.

« Je vais devenir barge… Marmonna-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ace, je sais que tu veux la remercier et je le veux aussi, mais nous avons d'autres priorités. »

Il arque un sourcil, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Celle de savoir comment récupérer ton Striker, entre autre. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre en gros pour former un « O » parfait.

« Et aussi de nous tirer par la grande porte avec les autorisations des Cinq Sages. Oh, et j'oubliai, de récupérer nos armes…

\- Bordel de merde.

\- J'aurai pas dit mieux, dis-je en me frottant l'arête du nez.

\- Ton Daryl a intérêt à avoir un plan pour nous sortir de là.

\- Justement, la lettre n'est pas terminée ! Daryl a écrit qu'il peut aller récupérer nos armes, il sait où elles sont stockées. Il dit également que Dame Fuki sait où se trouve ton Striker mais que malheureusement, il faut l'autorisation de tous les Sages pour ouvrir la porte. En gros, même si nous arrivons à atteindre le Striker et le mur d'enceinte de l'archipel en évitant les gardes et tout ce que tu veux, nous ne pourrons pas sortir. Expliquais-je.

\- N'oublie pas ça. Fait à son tour le fils de Roger en faisant tinter le bracelet de Granit Marin.

\- Rien dans la lettre ne mentionne ton bracelet. Il est possible que seul Sir Neji possède la clé capable de l'ouvrir. »

Je me mords la lèvre, incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, la gorge noué et l'estomac lui aussi rempli de nœuds impossible à défaire. Mais qu'allons-nous faire ?

Nous sommes piégés, tels des rats de laboratoires dans un labyrinthe. Je me tourne dos à Ace. Je suis de nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Mes épaules tressautent et je sanglote doucement. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer pour rien, ça ne me ressemble pas. C'est sûrement à cause du stress, je dois bien relâcher la pression accumulée.

Je perçois des bruits de pas derrière moi. La main du Commandant se pose sur mon épaule et il me fait pivoter contre lui.

« Oi, pleure pas. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on va réussir à partir d'ici. »

J'aimerai y croire.

Tout est allé tellement vite. Je n'arrive toujours pas à imaginer que cette vieille Sage ait pu découvrir ce qu'il se passe avec moi quant à Uranus. À moins qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment de quoi il en retourne et ait juste sentie sa présence !

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Et cet idiot de vieux Démon qui s'obstine à garder le silence.

_Uranus ? _

Un feulement irrité me parvient, mais rien d'autre. Décidément, quelque chose l'a bien énervé.

« Clara, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui… Geignis-je, essuyant mes larmes.

\- Regarde-moi. »

Ma tête remonte légèrement. Ses pupilles d'obsidiennes sont fixées sur les miennes. Il me dévore littéralement du regard. C'est quoi cette tension bizarre, là ?

« Je vais tout faire pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir. Hier, Père m'a dit qu'il avait confiance en nous deux. Tu comprends ça, Clara ? Il sait que nous allons nous en sortir. »

Je dodeline de la tête, plus anxieuse que jamais.

Il m'adresse un minuscule sourire, un de ceux qu'ils veulent dire _« arrête de t'inquiéter, je sais que j'ai pas l'air crédible, mais ça va aller. » _

Cette perspective me fait à mon tour sourire malgré moi-même. Le visage d'Ace s'éclaire d'un seul coup et il parait moins attristé.

« Je préfère te voir comme ça. J'aime pas te voir pleurer. »

Sa soudaine déclaration me fait pousser un petit gloussement. Il a ce don de me faire penser à autre chose peu importe la situation.

« Clara, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Qui te dit qu'ils trouveront ton cas dangereux pour la sécurité de l'île ? Si ça se trouve, les Sages décréteront que tu n'es pas à envoyer pour Mariejoie. Et par la même occasion, nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. »

Je recule, abasourdie. Comment ai-je pu omettre une pareille option ?

Mais bien sûr ! Avec un peu de chance, tout ira bien pour nous et je me suis fait des idées pour rien. Ou pas. Le seul moyen pour Ace et moi de nous en assurer, c'est d'attendre. Car attendre, c'est la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.

* * *

_Archipel des Dragons, île de Kū, salle du Conseil des Cinq Sages…_

« Dame Chieimi, êtes-vous bien sûre de ce que vous avancez ? Je sais pertinemment que nous avons déjà conversé là-dessus, mais comprenez bien qu'en tant que Chef de l'archipel tout entier, je ne peux prendre ces déclarations à la légère. »

La voix ferme de Sir Neji la ramena à la réalité.

« Sûr et certaine, Sir Neji. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver, mais je l'ai bien ressenti. Et non, je ne perds pas la tête. Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Dame Kimiyo, qui la regardait de travers.

\- Le problème, c'est que personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il se passe avec elle. Nous ne pouvons décider de son sort sur un coup de tête. Il nous faut être sûr que cette pirate met en danger l'archipel et sa population.

\- Pff, je ne l'ai jamais sentie, cette fille. » Marmonna la Sage de la Terre avec une moue de dégoût.

Le Sage du vide ne releva pas la remarque de la métisse et continua en interrogeant le roux.

« Sir Isamu, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous êtes le seul à ne pas avoir explicitement exprimé votre opinion ! »

Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui.

« Mon fils la connait. À vrai dire, je ne m'y attendais pas. Ce sont les gardes qui m'ont appris que ces deux-là se sont donnés rendez-vous au sein de l'île de Kū à plusieurs reprises. Comment se fait-il que personne n'ai été au courant de leurs entrevues ? Je croyais pourtant que Cassius-san devait accompagner ces pirates au moindre mouvement ?

\- C'est en effet le cas, ils se sont toujours présentés accompagnés de Cassius-san. S'il n'était point présent, il vous faudra régler ce problème avec votre fils. Veuillez répondre à ma question, s'il vous plait. »

Le chef de la Lignée de Ka ne se gêna pas pour lâcher un gros soupir d'exaspération.

« Concrètement, ils n'ont pas été dérangeants durant leur séjour… Dame Chieimi, fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez senti, mais pour moi ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

Il pivota à nouveau vers l'assemblée au complet et planta son regard brillant comme l'émeraude dans celui électrique de Sir Neji.

« J'attendais à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose à cause d'eux, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. À partir de là, faites donc ce que bon vous semble.

\- Dois-je en conclure que peu importe la décision qui sera prise, vous l'accepterez ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il senti sur lui l'œillade insistante de Dame Kimiyo. Sûrement lui en voulait-elle qu'il ne soit pas de son avis.

« Bon, Dame Fuki, dans combien de temps allez-vous leur remettre l'antidote ?

\- Je comptais leur donner tout à l'heure, il est prêt et la vie de leur compagnon ne pourra pas attendre plus longtemps.

En effet, elle avait déjà remis le remède au fils de Sir Isamu qui irait le porter aux pirates afin qu'ils puissent se préparer à détaler au cas où le verdict du Conseil serait de les capturer car jugés trop dangereux. Car elle les aimait bien, ces deux jeunots amourachés.

« Bien, quand partent-ils dans ce cas-là ? Ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh, je vois. Ils partiront demain matin, la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Quant au problème de Dame Chieimi, je propose que nous ne fassions rien de précipité pour l'instant. Ce serait du suicide de s'attaquer aux enfants de l'Homme le plus Fort du Monde. Surtout qu'ils s'en vont de l'archipel dans quelques heures. Rien d'étranges ne se passera pendant ce temps. »

Dame Fuki opina du chef, d'accord avec ses propos. Dame Chieimi haussa les épaules, marmonnant que si c'était le mieux à faire pour la sécurité de l'archipel, alors elle suivrait le mouvement. Quant à elle, Dame Kimiyo poussa un long soupir de lassitude, toujours vexée que le père de Daryl ne soit du même avis que le sien.

Le brun aux yeux bleus décréta la séance terminée et s'éclipsa rapidement, bien vite suivie par quatre Sages, dont une soulagée que rien ne soit tenté à l'égard des enfants de Barbe Blanche.

* * *

_Archipel des Dragons, île de Sui…_

« Pour résumer cette histoire, le Conseil ne me tient pas en joue par rapport à Uranus ? Ou du moins à cause de ce que Dame Chieimi a ressenti ? Nous allons pouvoir partir d'ici sans encombre et sauver Reis de la mort ? »

Ma vis-à-vis se trouvant être la chef de la lignée de Sui, hoche la tête positivement. Je sens la main d'Ace se poser sur mon épaule.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. De joie, hein.

« Maintenant que le remède est en votre possession, il vous reste cette nuit pour vous reposer.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama le fils de Roger, surpris. Nous devons partir tout de suite ! »

La Sage à la chevelure semblable à une rivière dodeline de la tête avant de poser ses lunettes sur un guéridon.

« Navré de vous l'apprendre, mais Sir Neji a décrété avec tout le Conseil que vous quitterez l'archipel demain dès la première heure. »

Ace grimace. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire attendre Reis plus longtemps. Il a déjà trop patienté et enduré de souffrances comme ça.

Dame Fuki allait prendre la parole mais elle est coupée par un _« toc toc »_ venant de la porte de son laboratoire.

« Entrez ! »

Une chevelure rousse et auburn passe le seuil, suivie du corps tout entier de Daryl.

« Bonsoir, Dame Fuki.

\- Daryl-sama, contente de vous voir ! »

Elle se dirige vers lui furtivement pour lui faire la bise sur les deux joues, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se recule, Daryl adresse un regard furtif vers Ace et à moi, accompagné d'un simple signe de tête.

Pour faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

« Daryl-sama, tous les Sages sont au courant que vous avez déjà rencontré plusieurs fois cette jeune femme, ce n'est plus la peine de vous cacher. »

Je vois le possesseur du Fruit du Dragon de feu écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« Comment ça ?

\- Votre père nous as juste dit ce qu'il savait. »

C'est au tour de Daryl de faire la grimace.

J'ai soudain envie de rire, amusée par la tête qu'il fait, notre secret à découvert.

« Foutus gardes… Je vais me les faire… » Murmure-t-il tandis que je ne peux retenir un pouffement.

Derrière moi, le brun appui sur mon bras pour que je me retourne.

« Clara, nous n'avons pas le temps… »

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, surtout que voilà Dame Fuki parti en pleine conversation avec le roux.

Bon, j'ai l'impression de faire la plante verte…

J'adresse un regard à Ace lui intimant d'attendre avant d'interrompre les deux habitants de l'archipel des Dragons.

« Dame Fuki, merci pour tout. »

Ace s'incline aussi devant la femme et je fais de même, serrant la fiole contre moi.

Lorsque je me redresse en même temps qu'Ace, la Sage qui nous fait face arbore un énorme sourire digne d'un porteur du D.

« Ce n'est rien, lorsque nous devons aider quelqu'un, nous le faisons. Je suis sûre que votre camarade s'en sortira. Après, tout, c'est bien lui _« Le Bras de Fer »_, qui fait trembler tous ceux porteurs d'un Fruit de Démon de type Logia ?

\- Et c'est mon Second ! » Ajoute Ace avec un air fier.

Je souris en le regardant. Reis est incroyable. Sa maîtrise du Haki de l'Armement me dépasse complètement ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

« Je sais tout ça ! Filez vous reposez encore ce soir, la nuit sera courte. Surtout qu'il est presque minuit…

\- Je dois y aller si vous n'avez pas besoin de moi Dame Fuki. Hiken, la pomme, à la revoyure. »

Puis il part comme si de rien n'était.

Je lui adresse un petit signe de la tête tout en grimaçant à l'entente du surnom avec lequel il s'évertue de m'appeler. Ace fait de même quoi que son geste soit plus solennel.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? Demande le brun en se penchant pour inspecter de près la fiole que je tiens dans mes mains.

\- Je vous conseille d'aller dormir, enfants de Barbe Blanche. Il est tard et demain vous vous lever tôt. Cassius va vous raccompagner et faire apporter quelque chose à grignoter dans vos chambres.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand Ace se perd en remerciements face à Dame Fuki qui glousse comme une adolescente. Il voulait la remercier, voilà chose faite.

* * *

_Océan du Nouveau Monde…_

« Tu vois, murmure Ace à mes côtés, rien de ce que tu appréhendais ne s'est produit. »

Je me contente de me serrer un peu plus contre son dos. Nous sommes dans son Striker en direction de Vaha. Il n'y a pas un souffle de vent mais grâce au Mera Mera, Ace peut faire avancer son petit navire conçu spécialement pour lui.

La vitesse m'oblige à serrer mes bras autour de sa taille encore plus fermement. Manquerait plus que je tombe à l'eau…

« Je me trompe ou ce type t'a donné son numéro d'escargophone ? »

Je reste d'abord statufiée en entendant ça.

Avant que nous ne partions de l'archipel, Daryl était sur les quais, aussi hautain que d'ordinaire et fixait Ace et moi tandis que nous préparions le Striker.

Il a fait quelques pas vers notre embarcation, m'a attrapé le bras pour m'attirer à lui et je l'ai senti déposer un bout de je ne sais quoi dans la poche de ma veste. Puis il est parti comme il était venu. Cet homme restera à jamais pour moi un grand mystère.

En effet, c'était bien un bout de papier avec un numéro d'écrit. Je ne l'ai pas testé, il se peut qu'il ne fonctionne pas…

« Quel est le problème ? » Fis-je, joueuse.

Pour rien au monde je ne l'avouerais, mais quand Ace devient jaloux, j'apprécie plutôt bien.

« Rien. »

Je glousse et lui pince le dos.

« Arrête de mentir, idiot.

\- Mais je ne mens pas. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et appuie de nouveau ma tête contre le dos musclé du brun.

« Tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Aceeeeee ! Souriais-je contre lui. Si je dois le faire, oui. Mais si je n'en ai pas l'obligation, hors de question que je téléphone à ce sale rouquin. Je vais tester le numéro, _of course_, mais c'est tout… »

Il soupire de contentement et nous continuons notre route.

« Clara, je sais que nous sommes pressés mais le bracelet de Granit Marin m'a fatigué et je sens que le Striker va moins vite.

\- Tu veux t'arrêter ? »

Je le sens nerveux à l'idée de me répondre. Je le comprends très bien, nous devons arriver le plus vite possible sur Vaha pour soigner Reis. Mais manquerait que mon brun tombe de fatigue et qu'on dérive sur le Nouveau Monde… Nous gardons le cap pour l'instant grâce à l'Eternal Pose donné par le Roi Karich.

« Ace, stoppe tout et repose-toi, je vais en profiter pour sortir un truc à manger et vérifier la fiole de l'antidote.

\- Sûre ? »

Plus la conversation avance, plus le Striker ralenti et Ace perd en vigueur. Voyant qu'il ne lâche toujours pas le gouvernail, je pose ma main sur la sienne avec douceur et fait pression pour l'inciter à arrêter de continuer ainsi.

Je l'entends pousser un long soupir et notre petit navire s'arrête.

Ace se tourne lentement vers moi et me questionne du regard.

« Vas te coucher te dis-je, même si ça ne me plait pas plus que ça, Dame Fuki a bien dis que Reis n'allait pas mourir de suite. Sans le remède, il aurait encore eu de longs jours de souffrances à subir. Une heure de plus ou de moins, ça ira. » J'admets d'une voix tremblotante.

À vrai dire, j'essaie moi-même de m'en persuader. Mais en faisant la part des choses, le meilleur moyen d'arriver à Vaha sans encombre est que le fils de Roger se repose pendant une petite heure, pour qu'on mette ensuite les pleins gaz.

« Si tu insistes. Je vais dormir un peu. »

J'acquiesce et le laisse aller s'appuyer contre un rebord du Striker. Il s'endort de suite, ronflant comme un bienheureux. J'en profite pour aller vérifier si la fiole contenant l'antidote est toujours en sécurité dans son emballage de coton. Une fois sûre que tout va bien, je sors d'un sac donné par un domestique du palais de Ku deux sandwichs.

Je croque dans le mien à pleines dents, je meurs de faim.

Tout en mangeant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le visage endormi d'Ace. Autant certaines fois il ressemble à un enfant, autant aujourd'hui il parait avoir pris dix ans de plus. Je crois que jamais nous n'avons été aussi crevés ces derniers temps.

Quand je pense que nous devons encore aller sur Far Harbor après ça… Cet appel à l'aide me laisse sceptique. Que se passe-t-il sur cette île de malheur ?

Je ne sais quoi en penser. De toute manière, ça ne sert à rien de commencer à imaginer des choses, nous verrons bien sur place, c'est-à-dire bientôt.

Après avoir mangé la dernière bouchée de mon maigre repas, je m'accoude aux côtés d'Ace.

**_C'est bon, tu es enfin seule ? _**

_Uranus ? _Soufflais-je, surprise de le voir commencer une conversation avec moi. _Oui je suis seule, Ace dort… Pourquoi ?_

**_Je sais que tu te demandais pourquoi je n'ai presque pas ouvert la bouche durant votre court séjour sur l'archipel des Dragons. À présent que vous n'êtes plus là-bas, je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. _**

_C'est vrai que ça m'a laissé un peu dubitative mais comme je sais très bien que tu parles quand tu le veux, je ne me suis pas non plus trop inquiétée. J'ai d'ailleurs cru que j'avais encore fait quelque chose qui t'aurait énervé. _

**_Non ce n'est pas ça, femelle ratée. Dès lors où vous avez mis le pied sur cet archipel, j'ai senti l'énorme aura que possédait Dame Chieimi. Cette Sage mérite bien sa place au sein de leur Conseil. Le problème des gens qui ont une trop grande aura, c'est que certains peuvent me sentir. C'est par exemple le cas de ce vieux loup de mer de Rayleigh. Et bien entendu de l'ancêtre et du Phoenix. Le Roux aussi le peut. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette vieille femme se rende compte de ma présence. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à me retrancher au fin fond de ton esprit. _**

Après sa longue tirade, le Démon de l'Ancien Temps se tait, ma laissant digérer la nouvelle.

_Je savais pour Ray-sama, mais les autres… Père ne m'a jamais parlé d'une telle chose. Et Marco encore moins. Alors comme ça, ils peuvent te percevoir tout le temps ? _Demandais-je à Uranus en fronçant les sourcils.

**_Comment expliquer ça facilement… Je camoufle mon aura de base, donc même s'ils sentent quelque chose, il est rare que ça soit réellement flagrant. Seul le second de mon ancien maître peut me percevoir tout le temps, peut-importe que je dissimule ou non ma présence. _**Poursuit-il doucement.

Il m'envoie une image de lui, il est tranquillement allongé dans mon monde intérieur, bras croisés derrière sa tête.

_Tu as dû être surpris lorsque Dame Chieimi s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas seule là-haut. _Fis-je en levant mes yeux au ciel.

**_Pas plus que ça mais je me suis franchement demandé comment vous alliez vous en sortir. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour me rendre invisible mais… _**

_Mais elle en a parlé avec le Conseil qui a décidé de me surveiller de près sans pour autant passer à l'action. J'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si nous avions été capturés Ace et moi… _

Je frémis rien que d'y penser.

**_C'est simple, ton copain aurait été envoyé à Impel Down puis exécuté en raison de son ascendance. Quant à toi, soit le Gouvernement Mondial t'aurait gardé enfermée au sein de Mariejoie, soit ils t'auraient placé entre les mains de je ne sais quel scientifique fou pour qu'il fasse des expériences visant à me forcer à me montrer. _**

La réponse de l'Arme Antique suffit à me donner des sueurs froides. Ça me rappelle les semaines passées avec cet enfoiré de Trafalgar. Rien de ce qu'il n'a testé sur moi n'a fonctionné si bien qu'il a stoppé sa petite affaire. Mais bordel ce que j'en ai souffert. Jamais au grand jamais je ne veux revivre ça.

_Uranus, j'te jure que jamais ils ne m'attraperont. _

Je vois ce dernier acquiescer, satisfait de ma subite déclaration.

« Clara ?

\- Ace, tu as fini de te reposer ? »

Il hoche la tête et s'étire, me demandant un truc à manger. J'attrape son sandwich et lui tend avec un sourire.

« Tu as l'air mieux que tout à l'heure, dis-je en le regardant tendrement.

\- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Je mange et nous pouvons partir ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant que je dormais ?

\- Oh rien de spécial, j'ai mangé un bout et j'ai pas mal réfléchi.

\- A propos de quoi ? Fait mon Commandant remplaçant en mordant dans son sandwich.

\- A la manière dont je souhaite continuer cette aventure.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en as conclus ? »

Je lui m'offre ma main et il l'attrape rapidement.

« On avait dit aucun regret, non ? »

Il ricane et je sens son regard brillant de malice sur moi.

« Clara, quand cette mission sera terminée, j'aurai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Mon cœur s'accélère brutalement. Il bat si fort, j'ai l'impression que je vais imploser.

Est-ce à quoi je pense ?

« C'est obligé d'attendre ? Tu ne peux pas me dire maintenant ? Je croyais que tu vivais sans avoir aucun remord ? Déclarais-je en posant ma main libre sur son cœur.

\- Je suis pas encore sûr, c'est tout. »

Sûr de quoi ? Sûr des sentiments qu'il porte envers moi ? Sûr de son amour ? Sûr qu'il veut poursuivre l'aventure avec moi ?

Il attrape ma main sur son cœur avec la sienne et me fixe droit au fond des yeux. Comme s'il lisait mon âme.

« Quant aux regrets, je n'en aurai pas. Allez, termine-t-il. Il est temps de retourner sur Vaha. Reis nous attend, nous l'avons assez fait patienter comme ça. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire d'éventuelles remarques dans les reviews, je ne mords pas ^^

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, passez de bonnes fêtes !

Hug !


	37. ARC-3 Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Marcol'ananas : Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies leur relation et la chapitre, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira ! Merci de ta review !

Luxie : Hey, merci de ta review ! Ton OS est en avancement, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche pour la fin alors ça m'énerve mais bon. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise si tu passes par là !

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC-3 : Vestiges du passé**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Fuck apologies**

_Île de Vaha, Palais Royal… _

« Quand va-t-il se réveiller ? »

La voix inquiète de Clara résonna à travers les murs de l'infirmerie.

« Mes médecins lui ont administré l'antidote, comme précisé sur la note inscrite sur la fiole. D'après les dires de la Sage guérisseuse, il devrait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures. Le tout est de ne pas le brusquer et le laisser émerger de lui-même. »

La jeune femme écoutait distraitement le Roi Karich, prostré dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle déglutit doucement, gardant les yeux rivés sur le corps de son camarade alité.

Elle se ressassait ses paroles comme une litanie.

_« Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes actes, ne les commet pas. »_

La rousse secoua vivement la tête.

Elle comprenait les paroles de Reis, il voulait juste protéger son Commandant de certains sentiments sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à mettre de mots. Clara se savait amoureuse d'Ace. Folle amoureuse. Et les mots que ce dernier lui avaient dit plus tôt dans la journée ne faisaient que confirmer le fait qu'il puisse lui aussi l'aimer.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle inspira profondément.

Même ce foutu Démon avait déclaré que Portgas possédait des sentiments amoureux envers elle. Il y était allé franchement et Clara l'avait royalement envoyé promener, de peur qu'il ait tort.

Mais quand on sait qu'Uranus demeurait évidemment le meilleur homme du monde pour la renseigner sur les émotions des gens l'entourant… À partir de là, il devait avoir raison malgré tous les doutes que la jeune femme avait envers lui.

La pirate soupira et pressa la main de Reis comme pour lui donner du courage.

« Votre camarade est fort, fille de Barbe Blanche. S'il a tenu le coup jusqu'à présent, il se réveillera, soyez-en sûre. »

Les paroles du Roi n'eurent pas d'effet sur Clara qui continua de regarder dans le vide, absorbée par ses pensées.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail. Nous nous reverrons au dîner. »

La porte se ferma dans un claquement qui retentit à travers toute la salle.

Quelques médecins s'affairaient dans le fond mais Clara ne les voyait pas. Elle retira sa main de celle de l'alité et se leva, chancelante. Elle porta une main à sa tête. Une vilaine migraine était en train de l'assommer. Ces derniers jours sur l'archipel des Dragons avaient été épuisants pour Ace et elle, ils avaient clairement besoin de repos.

« Mademoiselle, vous partez ? L'apostropha un médecin en se rendant au chevet du blessé.

\- Oui, je ne me sens pas très bien. Auriez-vous un cachet contre le mal de crâne s'il vous plait ? »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête rapidement et alla chercher dans une armoire une boîte et un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il donna le tout à la jeune femme qui avala un cachet à l'aide de l'eau.

« Les effets devraient bientôt se faire sentir, allez-vous reposer, vous serez tenue au courant s'il se réveille. »

Clara acquiesça et posa le verre à moitié vide sur un plan de travail, puis se massa les tempes vigoureusement.

En sortant de la pièce, elle entendit la voix de son Commandant de substitution résonner dans le couloir tout fait de marbre.

« Clara ! Comment il va ? »

La rousse s'approcha de lui et lui sourit malgré la douleur qui vrillait son crâne.

« Il dort encore. Les médecins ont dit qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille pour qu'il revienne de lui-même. Dans quelques heures il devrait à nouveau être parmi nous. »

Le brun soupira d'aise. Toute la tension accumulée ces derniers jours disparaissaient peu à peu. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux, les balayant en arrière et adressa un sourire en coin à la pirate de la Seizième Division.

« C'est moi ou ça a pas l'air d'aller ?

\- Un vilain mal de crâne. Ça va passer, t'inquiète pas.

\- J'espère… Il ne faut pas oublier que Far Harbor nous attend… »

La jeune femme lui attrapa l'avant-bras pour réduire la distance entre eux deux.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe réellement là-bas, Ace. »

Il fut décontenancé par le ton un peu froid employée par sa camarade de voyage.

« Je… »

Hiken prit la main de Clara dans la sienne et l'emmena loin de l'infirmerie, déambulant dans les couloirs. Ils marchèrent tous deux dans un silence embarrassant puis Clara s'arrêta, confuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et elle repensa aux auras tourmentées des habitants de Far Harbor. Sans le vouloir, elle ressenti à nouveau leurs émotions et manqua de tomber sous l'effet des informations arrivant jusqu'à son cerveau.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin débarrassée des présences dérangeantes, Clara se tourna vers Ace et le força à la regarder.

« Tu sais, j'ai _senti _des choses que je n'aurai jamais voulu connaitre… La douleur, la peur, la mort… Les gens souffrent sur Far Harbor, et personne ne sait pourquoi. Cet appel à l'aide reçu sur le Moby Dick ne prévoit vraiment rien de bon. »

La rousse aux yeux bleus secoua la tête et s'accrocha au bras du brun, les jambes tremblantes. Les effets de ce foutu médicament laissaient à désirer et se faisaient attendre, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa tête allait imploser.

Portgas la retint avant qu'elle ne manque de s'effondrer sur lui.

« Oi, Clara, tu m'entends ? »

La voix du brun se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait glisser lentement, partir.

* * *

« D'après vous, c'est juste dû au stress ?

\- Oui, répondit le médecin simplement. Elle devrait bientôt être sur pieds. »

Ace soupira en se gratta l'arête du nez, pensif.

Après son Second, voilà que sa compagne de voyage elle aussi lui faisait défaut. Il devait avouer qu'il se sentait crevé, aussi mentalement que physiquement mais tout de même…

Était-ce seulement la faute au stress, à la tension ?

Non, il devait y avoir autre chose…

Il l'observa tendrement et vit ses paupières s'agiter, sa main tressauter. Depuis que la rousse s'était subitement évanouie, elle ne cessait de s'agiter dans son sommeil, paraissant se battre contre de mauvais rêves.

Clara lui avait bien dit avoir perçu les âmes tourmentées des habitants de Far Harbor et cela lui faisait peur. Il y avait de quoi. Un appel à l'aide, sans plus d'explications, cela laisse perplexe.

Ace s'inquiétait pour la pirate.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et expira un bon coup. Lui aussi avait fort besoin de repos.

Le brun sursauta légèrement lorsque les paupières de la pirate s'entrouvrirent. Il de dépêcha d'empoigner sa main brûlante et de la serrer. Une pression se fit sentir et il sut qu'elle allait se réveiller.

« Ace ? »

Sa voix était enrouée. Clara porta son autre main contre sa tête et la retira comme si elle avait touché une flamme.

« Bordel, je suis brûlante… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle le regardait avec un air perdu puis toussa vivement, comme si parler était un effort incommensurable.

Vraiment, ils n'en pouvaient plus tous les deux.

« T'es tombée dans les pommes pendant qu'on parlait. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? Tu serais allée te reposer au lieu de rester avec Reis. »

Clara secoua la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Ça m'a pris d'un coup, comme ça.

\- Les médecins ont dit que c'était le stress. Expliqua-t-il en délaissant la main de la jeune femme, se grattant la nuque.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai l'impression que mes maux de tête causés par le déploiement de mon Haki y sont pour beaucoup aussi. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… La preuve que je dois encore m'entraîner. »

La membre de la Seizième Division afficha un sourire triste et Ace ne savait quoi lui dire. Il y eut un petit silence et le Commandant en déduisit qu'Uranus venait probablement de lui adresser la parole, l'engueulant sûrement car elle ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien son pouvoir.

« J'ai appelé Père. »

Elle tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

« La mission est maintenue, nous devons aller sur Far Harbor. Ils n'ont pas reçu de nouvelles depuis le dernier appel, et nous devons faire vite. Père ne veut pas laisser une des îles sous notre protection dans le besoin. Dès que toi et Reis seront remis sur pied, nous partons.

\- Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? S'inquiéta sa compagne de voyage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il a failli, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais il n'a pas réellement émergé… Expliqua le brun avec un air résigné.

\- Et les médecins ne peuvent pas accélérer son réveil ?

\- Non, on nous l'a déjà dit… »

Clara tourna les yeux vers le fond de la pièce, où dormait encore le Second d'Hiken. De nouveau, un silence s'installa. Le fils de Gol D. Roger se leva tandis que la rousse le regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Ace ? Tu pars déjà ?

\- Ouaip. J'ai des choses à régler. »

Il vit sa sœur de cœur hausser les sourcils, pas réellement convaincue. Mais il alla tout de même vers la porte, qu'il ferma derrière lui sous les cris de Clara désirant qu'il reste. Bordel, ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui de se contrôler en sa présence.

Il sera le poing et le porta devant sa bouche, se retenant de crier d'exaspération.

Mais qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui ?

* * *

Je tousse à en recracher mes poumons sur le sol. Je n'aurai pas dû crier ainsi pour retenir cet idiot de ventre sans fond.

« Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches… Ça fait maaaal… »

Je tousse une nouvelle fois plus calmement et saisi le verre d'eau posé sur la petite table à côté de moi. M'éclaircissant la gorge, je décide de me lever mais un homme en blouse immaculée accourt et me somme de rester au lit encore un peu.

« Je me sens mieux, s'il vous plait… Ma tête ne tourne plus. »

Il ne veut rien entendre et me repousse gentiment mais fermement dans le lit d'infirmerie.

« Rester là pendant quelques heures, il ne manquerait plus que vous vous évanouissiez à nouveau ! Et vous être brûlante de fièvre ! S'écrie l'homme en touchant mon front.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça va ! »

Il n'a que faire de mes supplications et il presse une serviette imbibée d'eau sur mon front pour faire baisser la température. Je gonfle les joues, boudeuse, une fois que le médecin m'a quitté.

Pourquoi Ace n'est pas resté ?

Je veux que cette mission se termine rapidement pour que je sache enfin ce qu'il tient à me dire. Je veux savoir. J'en ai assez de cette situation gênante. Lui comme moi ne savons plus quoi faire en la compagnie de l'autre et ça en devient embarrassant. Nos mains qui s'enlacent à chaque fois que nous marchons tous les deux, son regard qui se fait tendre à la croisée du mien, des paroles murmurées au creux de l'oreille, la façon qu'il a de m'observer, puis de me sourire quand il se rend compte que je le vois…

Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais qu'est-ce que ça s'signifie pour lui ? Qu'attend-il de notre relation ?

Il est grand temps que je sache enfin ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

* * *

« Claraaaa ! On y va ! Dépêche-toi de monter ! »

Je tourne la tête rapidement pour voir Ace m'appeler depuis le pont supérieur de la réplique du Moby Dick.

Je délaisse le Roi Karich qui nous remercie encore pour tout ce que l'équipage fait pour son île et son peuple, puis je grimpe à l'échelle vitesse grand V tandis que le navire s'éloigne doucement du ponton. Une fois arrivée sur le pont, je vois le brun qui marche dans ma direction avec un grand sourire digne d'un D.

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? Je fais alors, haussant un sourcil, moi-même ne pouvant m'empêcher de glousser face à son attitude tellement enfantine.

\- Je suis heureux de reprendre le large. Mine de rien, quand nous restons trop longtemps à terre, l'océan me manque. »

Je pouffe et me rapproche de lui, mains sur les hanches.

« L'océan c'est bien, mais une fois que tu l'as dessiné, tous tes dessins se ressemblent ! C'est pour ça que j'aime bien me balader sur les îles où nous nous arrêtons. Je lui explique en embrassant l'horizon du regard.

\- En parlant de ça, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dessiner… »

Je hausse les épaules en souriant tristement.

Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps à consacrer à ma passion. Je n'ai même pas pu esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un trait du paysage de l'archipel des Dragons ou de l'île de Vaha.

« Ouaip. À cause de tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas eu le temps pour ça… Mais je compte bien m'y remettre, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je délaisse l'étendue d'eau pour poser mon regard sur Ace. Nous échangeons une œillade complice. Il fait un pas en avant pour poser sa grande main sur mon crâne et caresser ma chevelure. Lorsqu'il la retire et se détourne de moi avec un signe de la main, je le retiens par sa ceinture, _puisque monsieur ne daigne porter une chemise_, et l'attire à moi pour caler ma tête contre son dos et entourer son corps de mes bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'étonne-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de m'échapper.

\- Je te fais un câlin, ça se voit pas ? »

Je l'entends ricaner et poser ses mains sur les miennes. Nous restons un moment comme ça, enlacés, sans rien dire. Je ferme les yeux et hume son parfum. Sentir aussi bon, c'est un crime contre l'humanité.

« T'endors pas, hein. »

J'éclate de rire et le serre un peu plus fort.

J'attends beaucoup de lui en ce moment, peut-être même un peu trop. Mais comme il me l'a si bien dit, je ne dois pas avoir de regret.

« Aucun risque, j'ai bien assez dormi comme ça aujourd'hui, même si je dois avouer que ton dos est plutôt confortable.

\- Ça va, je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? »

La voix rauque de Reis me ramène à la réalité et je m'empresse de retirer mes bras du corps du Commandant pour les serrer contre ma poitrine quasi inexistante, prise en flagrant délit. Je sens sur moi son regard lourd et plein d'accusations. Je sais ce qu'il me reproche. De faire attendre Ace.

Or, il va se confier à moi à la fin de la mission. Je dois donc attendre.

Je riposte en lui lançant une œillade joueuse, comme si je n'avais rien fais. Le pire, c'est ça. C'est que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Plus j'y pense et plus ça me rend dingue que le Second d'Ace puisse imaginer que je joue avec le cœur du fils de Roi des Pirates.

Je me serai bien excusée si j'étais en tort mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors au diable les excuses. Je sais ce qu'il attend de moi, d'ordinaire j'y serai allée franchement, mais pas cette fois.

« Reis-kun, tu ne devrais pas te surmener.

\- Merci de vous préoccuper de mon état, Commandant Ace-sama, mais je vais bien. Mieux, en tout cas. Il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de moi… »

Ace secoue la tête en soupirant. Finalement, il a bien choisi son Vice-Commandant, aussi têtu et borné que lui. Ils vont bien ensemble d'une certaine façon.

« Reis-kun, quel est le problème ?

\- Nous avons du nouveau du côté de Far Harbor. Le bateau mère a reçu un nouvel appel ce matin. Nous devrions en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes afin d'éviter que d'avertir tout le navire. »

Mon beau brun se contente d'acquiescer et d'enchaîner le pas à Reis, se dirigeant tous les deux vers la salle de réunion. Je les suis sans bruit, désireuse de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Arrivés devant la pièce, les deux hommes pénètrent à l'intérieur mais le colosse m'observe d'une drôle de façon.

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons besoin de toi, Cla-san. Tranche-t-il sévèrement en me fixant de ses yeux sombres.

\- C'est bon, Reis-kun. Elle peut rester. Elle pourrait avoir de bonnes idées. N'est-ce pas, Clara ? »

Il me lance un clin d'œil qui me met tout de suite à l'aise.

J'hoche rapidement la tête, voulant servir à quelque chose là-dedans.

« Bien, fait le Second en prenant place sur un siège. Nous venons juste de recevoir un appel du Moby Dick, avec les informations suivantes… Donc c'est un villageois qui est parvenu à nous appeler. Il a rapporté la situation de l'île.

\- Et quelle est-elle ? »

Je vois le Bras de Fer prendre une grande inspiration et se replonger dans la lecture de son rapport tandis qu'Hiken l'écoute avec la plus grande attention. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi sérieux. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir qu'il n'est pas qu'un grand enfant comme il a l'habitude de nous le montrer.

« Il a dit qu'il y a quelques mois, un équipage de pirates au grand complet a débarqué sur l'île en quête de son trésor ancestral caché. Ils ont décidé d'asservir la population pour les aider à trouver ce trésor. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'est considéré que comme une légende et les habitants ont essayé de dissuader les pirates de le chercher, mais rien n'y a fait. Quelques personnes ont voulu avertir notre équipage afin d'avoir une protection mais ils n'y sont pas parvenu jusqu'à il y a peu de temps, comme l'a prouvé le tout premier appel. Cet homme a dit s'être réfugié sur l'autre versant de la montagne et s'y être caché des pirates. Ces forbans font travailler les hommes à la recherche du trésor, ils ont emprisonné les femmes, les enfants et les vieillards, confisqué tous les Den Den Mushi et pris totalement le contrôle sur Far Harbor. »

Le visage de Portgas se ferme aussitôt. Bordel, j'étais sûre que la situation allait dégénérer mais pas à ce point. On est vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

Nous y voilà, l'île de Far Harbor se rapproche dangereusement… Même de loin elle est impressionnante ! Une montagne s'élève jusqu'aux nuages noirs et remplis de foudre qui cachent le sommet du mont de leurs bras cotonneux, l'encerclant tel un étau qui se resserre petit à petit.

Je ne parviens pas à distinguer une ville où ce qu'il en reste, une forêt dense et ténébreuse recouvre une bonne partie de l'île. Quant à la plage, elle est faite de sable noir, de galets, de cailloux et de roches diverses.

Cette île à un aspect sombre qui me déplaît. Ça ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance. Sans oublier que depuis la réunion de l'autre jour entre Reis, Ace et moi, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Reis a passé les deux derniers jours enfermé dans sa cabine à travailler. Je suis allée le voir plusieurs fois pour le forcer à venir manger et j'ai vu qu'il établissait une sorte de plan, quelque chose à quoi on pourrait se tenir au lieu de foncer dans le tas comme Ace le fait tout le temps.

Une soudaine bourrasque de vent me fait perdre mon équilibre et je manque de tomber du bastingage sur lequel je suis assise, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau. Le temps est devenu très capricieux depuis que nous sommes aux abords de Far Harbor. Même la météo nous dissuade d'y aller… En parlant de météo, il commence à pleuvoir.

« Merde, je vais devoir rentrer… »

Je regarde autour de moi, les pirates s'activent pour finir leurs tâches quotidiennes. Quelques-uns préparent l'amarrage, nous allons jeter l'ancre dans la baie à l'ouest, là où disait se cacher Mitch, l'habitant qui a lancé l'appel à l'aide. Il nous y attend normalement… Sachant que les pirates ont établi leur base en ville, de l'autre côté de l'île, à l'est, si nous arrivons par l'ouest il y a de grandes chances pour que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer.

Je secoue la tête tout en prenant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs et à nos pièces personnelles. J'arpente les couloirs, la tête dans la lune.

_Uranus ? T'es là ? _

Un grognement à peine étouffé me parvient. Toujours en train de râler celui-ci…

**_Bien sûr que oui, je suis là… Que me veux-tu encore, femelle ratée ? Et je ne râle pas, j'exprime mon désaccord d'une manière que tu peux comprendre. _**

Je soupire tout en entrant dans ma petite cabine, allant m'allonger sur le lit, bras derrière la tête.

_Il y a une question que je me pose depuis quelques temps. Tu m'as bien dit que si je regarde une personne dans les yeux, je peux parvenir à voir son avenir proche ? Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas de flash, d'images quand je fixe quelqu'un dans les yeux, comme ça l'a fait avec Camie ? _

**_La seule raison valable, c'est que si tu ne t'entraînes pas sérieusement, tu continueras à voir ce futur proche aléatoirement. Il faut que tu t'y essayes sur quelqu'un qui acceptera de te servir d'exemple. Pour reparler de Camie, c'était la première fois que cela t'arrivait, et je pense que le fait que tu sois préoccupée par son sort y soit pour beaucoup._**

Les explications du Démon me laissent perplexe. Ne suis-je pas préoccupée par le sort de tous mes camarades ? Par celui d'Ace en particulier ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, l'Arme Antique enchaîne.

**_Ce n'est pas tout. Il faut que tu le veuilles. Comprend bien que sans cette contrainte, tu serais submergée d'informations ! À peine ton regard croiserait celui de n'importe qui qu'il te serait possible de voir son futur proche… _**

_Je suis d'accord mais comment faire pour parvenir à contrôler cet aspect de ton pouvoir ? _

**_Entraîne-toi sur quelqu'un, je viens de te le dire._** Fait-il en reniflant de mépris.

_Pas la peine d'être aussi dédaigneux, j'ai compris ! Et à part ça, il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire ? _

**_Non, la seule façon pour toi de parvenir à choisir chez qui tu « liras l'avenir », c'est de te concentrer sur une personne et de voir son futur proche à divers moments de la journée. Si tu y arrives à chaque fois, considère cette étape réussie. Et si tu veux encore plus de contrôle, fais le sur d'autres personnes. C'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller. _**

Je ne réponds pas et fixe le plafond en réfléchissant.

Là tout de suite, je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas m'être entraînée plus tôt sur cet aspect du pouvoir d'Uranus. Que faire si quelque chose de mauvais arrive ? Si j'avais pu l'éviter ? Je crois que je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Mes pensées maussades sont interrompues par un grand bruit suivi d'un choc qui fait trembler les murs de ma cabine. Bon… ça veut dire que nous sommes arrivés sur Far Harbor. Je me dépêche de sortir un sac à dos de l'armoire et de le remplir de quelques objets de première nécessité. Avant de sortir, je vérifie que mes deux armes sont bien sûr moi puis je me dirige au pas de course jusqu'au pont. Bizarrement, il ne pleut plus.

C'est la cohue dehors, Ace et Reis sont prêts à descendre à terre avec deux nakamas, Mark et Phil si je me souviens bien. Le reste de la Division vaque à ses occupations quotidiennes, Ace a déjà dû donner les directives de ceux restants à bord.

« Cla-san ! »

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Ban.

« Sois prudente… »

Je lui tends ma main et il frappe dedans, souriant.

« Promis.

\- Garde un œil sur le Commandant, il faut toujours qu'il fonce dans le tas !

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je gère. » Affirmais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il soupire et retourne à ses affaires après m'avoir lancé un signe de la main. Je souris en me détournant.

« Bon, on y va ? » Fis-je en m'avançant vers le groupe.

Reis saute à terre avec dextérité, bientôt suivi par les deux autres membres de notre groupe ainsi qu'Ace et moi. J'atterris les pieds dans un sable noir semblable à celui d'une plage volcanique. Mon regard se porte instinctivement vers la montagne qui domine l'île. Serait-ce un volcan ? À bien regarder, ça m'en a tout l'air. Du navire, on ne voyait pas bien le sommet, caché par de gros nuages noirs qui nous surplombent encore. Or dorénavant, on peut très clairement voir que de la fumée s'en échappe.

« Vous avez vu, c'est un volcan et non une montagne normale…

\- Espérons qu'il n'entre pas en éruption… Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. » Me répond Reis avec un sourire crispé.

Après ma déclaration, tous les regards se tournent naturellement vers le volcan. Je vois mon beau brun soupirer avant de prendre la tête de notre groupe.

Je me sens à découvert sur cette plage. Comme si on nous épiait. Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Mes yeux se ferment brièvement. Je ressens encore les âmes tourmentées des habitants. Bordel, s'en devient inquiétant. Je secoue la tête pour tenter de chasser leurs présences dérangeantes. Je dois me concentrer sur le présent. Si quelqu'un nous observe, je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir.

Tandis que nous avançons jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, j'analyse l'environnement avec attention, la main crispée sur mon holster. Dans mon autre main se trouve déjà mon poignard, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Haki de l'Observation activé, je guette chaque recoin du paysage. Malgré cette sensation étrange, il n'y a personne à part nous. C'est alors que le Colosse se stoppe avant que nous n'entrions dans la forêt.

« Une fois dans la forêt, on se dépêche de rejoindre Mitch. Ordonne Reis sous le regard consentant d'Ace. Ça vous va ? »

Tout le monde hoche la tête ainsi que Portgas qui enchaîne.

« Il nous attend un peu plus loin. Lorsque nous l'aurons rencontré, nous verrons comment procéder pour la suite. »

Sur ses dires, nous nous mettons de nouveau en marche. Je peux ressentir la pression qui pèse sur nos épaules. Mes frères de cœur sont tendus.

Après quelques minutes de marche à travers les arbres et herbes hautes, nous débouchons sur une clairière, avec en contrebas ce qu'il reste d'une habitation, rongée par l'humidité et la mousse. Je fronce les sourcils.

Le Commandant nous fait signe de nous arrêter. Il se dirige avec assurance vers les ruines de la maison, Reis sur ses talons. Je veux m'avancer aussi mais Ace se retourne brusquement et de son seul regard, me dissuade de faire un pas de plus.

Je hausse un sourcil et recule au même niveau que les deux membres de la Deuxième Division, mon flingue pointé vers les ruines de la maison.

Le fils du Roi des Pirates accompagné de son Second arrivent au niveau d'une porte et avant qu'ils puissent l'ouvrir, un homme que je suppose être Mitch en sort, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. À la vue de notre équipe, il tombe à genoux, des larmes roulants sur son visage meurtri.

Je vois Ace s'accroupir à son niveau et poser une main sur son épaule tandis que Reis observe la scène en silence. J'abaisse mon arme puis accours à grandes enjambées vers l'homme qui continue de pleurer tout en marmonnant des prières incompréhensibles. Il n'a que la peau sur les os, habillé de vêtements crasseux. Son visage ruisselant de larmes est creusé, vieilli alors qu'il n'a pas l'air de faire plus de quarante ans. Ses lèvres sèches et sa barbe vieille de quelques jours montrent le manque de besoins fondamentaux.

« Les Dieux… Les Dieux ont entendu mes prières… C'est vous, c'est bien vous…

\- Vous êtes bien Mitch ?

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai lancé cet appel à l'aide… »

Je tends ma main vers Mitch qui l'attrape fébrilement. Je l'aide à se relever sous les regards des autres.

« Je suis Clara, membre de la Seizième Division. »

Je l'observe alors qu'il se remet difficilement sur pieds.

« Vous êtes blessé ! Intervient un de mes frères de cœur et accourent vers Mitch.

\- Oh ça, répond-t-il en désignant sa jambe bandée, ce n'est rien.

\- Nous allons vous soigner, Cla-san, je vais t'aider à le soutenir.

\- Non Phil, Mark va t'aider. Clara couvrira nos arrières. » Intervient Reis en faisant signe à Mark de venir.

Je réponds au Vice-Commandant d'un signe de tête approbatif.

« Qui vous a fait ça ? Lui demande Ace.

\- Ces foutus pirates. Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'ai essayé de m'aventurer en ville mais j'ai été surpris et voilà le résultat. Malgré tout j'ai pu dérober un Den Den Mushi et ainsi vous appeler…

\- Ces pirates, c'est ceux dont vous nous avez parlé par escargophone, n'est-ce pas ? L'équipage de Jack Ren le magouilleur ? »

Mitch acquiesce.

« Cet enfoiré de Jack l'embrouille, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends parler de lui. C'est un salaud de première ! » S'exclame alors Phil, coléreux.

L'habitant de Far Harbor hoche la tête tandis qu'une grimace de douleur lui tord le visage.

« Dépêchons-nous de le ramener au navire. Ordonne Ace. Clara, Reis-kun, fermez la marche. Je passe devant avec Mark et Phil. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Phil et Mark positionnent correctement l'îlien entre eux deux et commencent à avancer lorsque mon beau brun leur fait signe de s'arrêter, bras tendu devant nous.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose. » Murmure-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

J'ai compris le message. Je me presse de sonder la zone au Haki, que j'avais relâché auparavant. Les quatre hommes attendent ma réponse, anxieux.

Je ferme les yeux prestement pour mieux sentir l'environnement. Chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, chaque frissonnement est analysé. Et la conclusion que j'en tire ne me plaît absolument pas. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Bordel de nouilles pas fraîches.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Lâchais-je, mi-criant mi-chuchotant.

\- Putain de merde. Articule doucement le Bras de Fer en laissant son regard courir sur la forêt qui nous entoure.

\- À droite ! » Criais-je à leur intention.

J'entends un grand fracas qui vient de la droite, bientôt suivi par le bruit caractéristique d'une mitraillette, puis c'est toute une rafale de balle qui se met à pleuvoir à nous.

* * *

J'aime faire des cliffhanger !

J'attends avec impatience vos remarques sur ce chapitre, à bientôt !

Hug !


	38. ARC-3 Chapter 8

Ohayo ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Merci pour vos reviews, les follows et les favoris ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Hey toi ! :) Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle ahah ! Voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! X)

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC 3 : Vestiges du passé**

**Chapitre 8 : Jack Ren le Magouilleur.**

_Île de Far Harbor… _

Une balle m'effleure la joue, une autre manque de peu de se loger tout droit dans mon épaule ; je bondis derrière l'arbre le plus proche, dégaine mon pistolet, vise, tire sans relâche jusqu'à ce que mon chargeur soit vide. J'entends des cris de douleur retentir de là où viennent les tirs. Ceux-ci cessent durant quelques secondes, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'Ace bondisse sur le pirate qui vient de nous canarder.

Je sors avec précaution de ma cachette et fonce vers Mark, Phil et Mitch, réfugiés derrière un gros buisson. Le dernier est terrorisé et fixe un point imaginaire droit devant lui, le regard vide.

« Vous allez bien ?

\- Yep, mais c'est pas passé loin ! » Réagis Phil en secouant la tête.

Je lance un regard vers Ace et Reis, aux mains avec l'ennemi.

« Restez là, je vais les aider. »

Les deux pirates acquiescent et je m'éloigne d'eux pour aller prêter main forte au Commandant et à son Second. Lorsque j'arrive, Ace a les jambes autour du cou de notre ennemi et Reis le met en joue avec son poing brandit recouvert de Haki du Combattant.

« Tu fais partie de l'équipage de Jack l'Embrouille ? Pourquoi nous as-tu attaqués ? C'est lui qui t'envoie ? »

Le pirate laisse échapper un petit rire qui se transforme en quinte de toux, son cou étant enserré par les jambes musclées d'Ace.

« Répond ! » Commence à s'impatienter Hiken.

Voyant qu'il ne réagit pas, Ace change de position et s'assoit sur son torse, pressant son poignard contre sa pomme d'Adam. L'homme déglutit, faisant sans le vouloir perler quelques gouttes de sang sur l'arme.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à reprendre cette île… Le Capitaine Jack ne vous laissera pas faire ! »

Reis lâche un gros soupir, blasé.

« Nous n'obtiendrons rien de lui. Ça ne sert à rien.

\- Tu devrais écouter Bras de Fer, Hiken. Souffle le pirate en dardant ses pupilles sombres sur moi. Oooh mais ne serait-ce pas la Tueuse, célèbre pour avoir décimée de nombreuses bandes hors la loi de l'archipel Sabaody ? »

Je soutiens son regard, pas apeurée pour un sou. Cachée derrière ma façade glaciale, je l'observe en silence. Mon doigt toujours pressé sur la détente de mon flingue se fait tremblant. Je peux dissimuler mes émotions de nombreuses façons, mais mon corps est toujours là pour me ramener à la triste réalité.

« Ne la regarde pas comme ça ou je vais m'énerver. Grince Ace en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre le cou de l'homme.

\- Commandant Ace-sama… » Le ramène doucement mais fermement Reis à la raison.

Le concerné s'accorde un léger regard vers moi. Je me contente de pencher la tête lascivement. Rien ne sert de s'énerver, même si je me retiens d'envoyer mon poing dans la figure du nakama de Jack. Le fils de Roger me fusille du regard, s'interrogeant sur mon absence de réaction.

« Toi... Articule Ace en se concentrant sur le pirate. Répond. Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris à qui tu avais à faire. Nous sommes les enfants de Barbe Blanche et nous allons reprendre cette île !

\- À quoi ça te servirait de connaître mon nom ou encore mes attentions ? Je ne parlerai pas. »

Le visage de mon Commandant remplaçant se fait plus dur. A cet instant même, il déborde de charisme et de sérieux. Or, ça veut aussi dire qu'il a atteint ses limites. Putain. Ce pirate est le roi des crétins.

« Si j'étais toi, je me dépêcherai de coopérer ou bien tu vas en payer les frais. Fis-je en m'agenouillant à ses côtés.

\- Ah oui ? Je préfère mourir que de parler ! » Avance-t-il, déterminé.

Je souffle, agacée. Est-il idiot au point de se donner la mort ? Il n'a pas l'air si bête que ça en plus. Occupée par mes élucubrations, je remarque à peine que l'homme à terre s'est relevé brusquement, mettant toutes ses forces dans cet acte complètement fou, envoyant Ace en arrière.

Du sang gicle et je prends enfin pleinement conscience de ce qui vient de se produire.

Je tombe en arrière sur mes fesses, choquée par la scène qui s'offre à moi. Mon brun est figé, son regard fixé sur son arme, coincée dans la gorge de son adversaire. Après un temps d'hésitation qui me paraît insoutenable, il débloque l'arme et pousse le corps sans vie de l'homme en arrière, se retirant de son torse.

Se relevant, Ace fixe tour à tour son arme puis le pirate, moi, Reis et ainsi de suite.

Je ne peux détourner mon regard du cadavre.

« Ace… Fis-je en soufflant.

\- Ce con. Crache le Vice-Commandant. Il s'est donné la mort. »

J'ignore Reis. Mon appellation se perd dans le vide et je me hisse sur mes jambes tremblantes, titubant vers le brun.

« Partons d'ici. Maintenant. » Nous ordonne-t-il en enlevant de son arme le sang qui la macule.

Je questionne le Colosse du regard, il me répond d'un haussement d'épaule désintéressé.

Je frémis tout en reprenant contenance. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette atmosphère, celle de la mort.

Putain, je ne m'y habituerai jamais. En même temps, qui peut s'habituer au fait se tuer des gens ? Je l'accorde, Ace n'a pas voulu ce qui c'est passé.

Je range mon flingue et tente de rattraper Ace qui est déjà reparti en direction de Phil, Mark et Mitch, restés à l'écart de cette boucherie.

« Les gars, on retourne au navire. Mitch, tu viens avec nous.

\- Que… Que s'est-il passé ? Lance maladroitement Mark en se relevant prestement, suivi des deux hommes tout autant sous le choc que lui.

\- Rien qui mérite notre attention. On rentre maintenant. »

Mark et Phil dévisagent Ace avant de me regarder, interrogatifs. Je hausse les épaules. Ils se résignent et le suivent docilement. Mitch se tourne vers moi et dès l'instant où je capte son regard clair et brillant, de violents éclairs me traversent l'esprit et des images troubles s'impriment devant mes yeux tels un film au ralenti.

La mort, la souffrance, la tristesse, la rage, la révolte, la faim et encore des morts.

Je ne peux empêcher mon corps de trembler à la vue de ses souvenirs. Mes yeux se ferment pour mieux voir et comprendre.

Puis se sont des scènes plus sobres qui s'imposent à moi. Mitch et nous sur le navire, en train de se faire soigner.

Je me sens soudain retenue par des mains puissantes et je rouvre les yeux rapidement, surprise. Le contact a rompu mes visions.

« Bah, alors, tu tiens plus sur tes jambes ? »

Je me dégage de son étreinte avant de me contenter de lui adresser une œillade désintéressée. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Il soupire et me passe devant, je me retrouve derrière tout le monde.

_Uranus, il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à me servir de ce pouvoir-ci. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Si seulement j'avais su m'en servir, j'aurai pu savoir des choses grâce à l'ennemi… Nous sommes revenus au point de départ à présent. _

**_Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire le nécessaire, femelle ratée. _**

_Je sais bien mais… _

**_Pas de « mais », fait ce que je t'ai dit et tu y arriveras. Roger y est bien arrivé lui ! Mais c'est vrai, j'oublie parfois que tu n'as pas vraiment la même carrure et le même mental que lui._** Ajoute-t-il d'un ton railleur.

Putain, je vais me le faire.

_Je me passe de tes commentaires, sale Démon décrépit. Je m'y mettrai quand je le pourrai. Là nous sommes en pleine mission donc ça me parait compliqué. _

**_Je te taquine mais si jamais tu as une question, demande-moi. _**

_Ça marche. _

Je souris en marchant à la suite du groupe. J'ai réellement l'impression que notre relation a évoluée. C'est étrange de le dire ainsi, mais c'est comme si nous avions franchi un cap. Qui fait qu'on se tape moins dessus, sûrement. On se chamaille toujours autant mais nos échanges sont plus posés.

**_Tu ne peux pas progresser et contrôler mon pouvoir du mieux que tu le peux si je ne t'aide pas. _**Explique l'Arme Antique.

_Tu n'as pas tort. _

Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord… Ça change de d'habitude !

**_Mais je connais un cap qui n'a pas été franchi… _**Murmure-t-il sournoisement.

_Je te tue si tu oses terminer ta phrase. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit. Je dois attendre la fin de cette mission et je saurai enfin._

Je l'entends ricaner mais il ne répond pas.

Oui, je dois juste attendre. Je devrai être en mesure d'y arriver, non ?

* * *

« Je refuse ! Hors de question que je reste au navire ! Vociférais-je, poings sur les hanches.

\- Et moi je refuse que tu viennes avec nous ! Réplique Ace en élevant le ton.

\- Mais je-

\- Je sais très bien que tu peux te débrouiller seule, mais c'est un ordre de ton Commandant. »

Je pince les lèvres et abaisse mes bras le long de ma taille.

« Pour la peine, tu aideras les autres à nettoyer le pont. »

C'est de nouveau le pirate joueur et malicieux qui parle.

« Pff… Soufflais-je. Je te tuerais un jour, Portgas D. Ace. Grommelais-je en lui tournant le dos pour bouder.

\- Mais oui c'est ça, cause toujours. Clara, tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose pour toi. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. »

Je reste de dos et soupire à nouveau. Bien entendu que je m'en rappelle. Comment oublier ?

« Ça implique aussi le nettoyage du pont ?

\- Ça c'est pour ne pas m'avoir obéi.

\- Je capitule. » Fis-je en me tournant à nouveau vers lui.

Un sourire éclaire son visage et il se dirige vers le bastingage, moi sur ses talons. Il appelle de la main Reis, qui discute avec Mitch un peu plus loin.

Avant que ce dernier n'arrive, je glisse quelques mots à Ace.

« Sois prudent. Évite de foncer dans le tas, surtout. »

Il pouffe et secoue la tête en me regardant intensément.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux. »

Mouais. Autant dire qu'il s'en fout hein, ça reviendra au même. Je lève les yeux au ciel, blasée par son attitude et recule de quelques pas pour mieux l'observer.

Tandis qu'il s'apprête à sauter dans son striker avec Reis, il donne les derniers ordres à faire en leur absence. Son charisme m'éblouit. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il est le digne fils de son père. Il a une âme de dirigeant, de chef, de modèle. Je reste toujours pantoise devant ce respect qu'il inspire.

« On se voit ce soir. Bon nettoyage, hein ! Me taquine-t-il à nouveau avant de sauter dans le vide, suivit de son Vice-Commandant.

\- Ace ! Attends ! M'époumonais-je en regardant par-dessus bord. Tu as pensé à prendre un Den Den Mushi avec toi ? »

C'est Reis qui me répond en me criant qu'il a pris le soin de penser à tout et qu'il n'a pas besoin que je m'en préoccupe. J'entends Ace ricaner puis je le vois me faire un signe de la main avant de démarrer son Striker.

Je secoue la tête, désespérée, puis quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule et je me retrouve avec un balai dans les mains.

Je retrousse mes manches et commence ma tâche. Voilà qui devrait m'occuper pendant la petite escapade de mon beau brun. Ça m'évitera de penser à lui, tient.

* * *

_Au large de Far Harbor…_

Le Commandant Ace offrait son plus grand sourire à la mer.

Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur de penser que Clara s'était inquiétée pour lui et ça lui procurait un sentiment de légèreté qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer. Il ne doutait pas un instant que la jeune femme pense aussi à Reis mais il la connaissait bien et il savait pertinemment que sa déclaration lui était particulièrement destinée.

Voilà de quoi lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour mener à bien leur investigation.

Clara était réellement pleine de surprise.

Elle était toujours là, à lui parler de cette voix joueuse et un peu moqueuse, mais derrière tout ceci se cachait une facette de la pirate qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Hiken mit de côté sa satisfaction pour se reconcentrer sur la mission.

Trouver où se cachaient les pirates de Jack semblait être un bon début. Ensuite, ils aviseraient.

« Commandant, vous devriez regarder où vous aller ! » Cria Reis d'une voix forte si bien qu'elle couvrit le bruit des vagues.

En effet, ils fonçaient tous droits dans un récif et Ace l'évita juste à temps en virant de bord. Il adressa un regard désolé à son Second qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il avait l'habitude…

Le fils de Roger redémarra le Striker et ils longèrent la côte montagneuse jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec un énorme navire amarré au flanc de la falaise. A bien regarder, cela ressemblait plus à un galion qu'à un bateau banal. La coque était flamboyante et décorée à outrance. Reis fronça les sourcils et Ace lui intima le silence d'un doigt porté contre sa bouche. Il se replia derrière une falaise dépassant légèrement et coupa le moteur.

Les deux observèrent en silence le drapeau flottant au vent jusqu'à ce que Reis pointe du doigt un renfoncement dans la falaise, juste à côté d'une bitte d'amarrage du galion.

Un sourire s'imprima sur leurs visages. Ils venaient de trouver l'entrée de ce qui menait sûrement à la prison où étaient enfermé une majorité des habitants. Ils leur suffiraient de s'y infiltrer pour aller les délivrer.

« On fait un dernier tour de l'île. Au cas où ils auraient posté des hommes ailleurs. » Déclara Portgas en redémarrant le Striker.

Son Vice-Commandant acquiesça en gardant un œil sur le pont du galion tandis que l'embarcation s'éloignait du navire ennemi.

« Toi aussi tu te sens comme observé, Reis-kun ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul, alors… Ce n'est pas vraiment le fait d'être observé, mais plus une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Une impression de malaise qui ne veut pas partir. »

Ace accéléra en se répétant mentalement les paroles de son Second.

Clara avait-elle ressenti la même chose ?

* * *

_Pont du navire de la Deuxième Division…_

Clara, armée de son balai, mettait toute sa force dans son nettoyage du pont, s'attirant des rires et des remarques de la part de ses frères de cœur. Absorbée par sa tâche, elle s'empêchait de penser à Ace. Voilà déjà longtemps qu'il était parti avec Reis.

Trop longtemps.

Il n'y en avait quand même pas pour cent ans à faire un tour de cette île ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était si grande…

La pirate de la Seizième Division poussa un soupir rageur et faisant un énième va et vient sur le pont à l'aide de son balai.

« Cla-san, je pense qu'il est propre maintenant… S'immisça doucement Ban d'une petite voix.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire en attendant qu'ils reviennent… Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose ? Non, Reis aurait déjà appelé… Je sais ! Je vais utiliser mon Haki pour- »

Partie dans des élucubrations n'ayant ni queue ni tête, c'est à peine si elle remarqua le regard tendre que portait Ban sur elle.

« Je pense que tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant. Tu dois faire confiance au Commandant Ace-sama et à son Vice-Commandant. Ils sont plus malins qu'ils n'en ont l'air et tu le sais très bien. Pas la peine d'utiliser ton Haki pour ça. »

La jeune femme darda ses prunelles saphir sur son camarade.

« Tu as raison, ils vont bien finir par revenir. Ce crétin de ventre sans fond m'épuise jusqu'au fin fond de mon âme. »

Ban éclata de rire et lui retira son balai des mains avant de repartir, la laissant en plan.

Clara, se retrouvant de nouveau seule, s'avança jusqu'au bastingage et observa le volcan, l'épaisse forêt s'étendant sous leurs pieds, la plage de sable noire… Et vit le drapeau ondulant sous les bourrasques, planté au sommet de la falaise longeant la côte.

Et ce n'était pas celui de Père.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bois du garde-fou et une grimace lui déforma le visage en même temps qu'elle se rappelait ce que Mitch avait enduré. Ses yeux se fermèrent et tout son corps se mit à trembler.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme. Et qu'Ace revienne vite.

C'était le plus important.

Une voix familière la tira de ses pensées.

« Cla-san… Je peux vous parler ? »

L'interpellée se retourna pour se retrouver face à Mitch.

« Bien sûr, je vous écoute. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se posta à ses côtés, réfléchissant.

« Mon fils est là-bas. »

Clara reçu comme un électrochoc une fois cette phrase prononcée. N'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma aussitôt, ne sachant que dire. Mitch s'en rendu compte et lui adressa un sourire triste.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous pouviez sentir des choses… Êtes-vous capable de me dire s'il… S'il est encore vivant ? »

La voix de l'homme se brisa sur les derniers mots et son regard devint brillant.

Submergée par une émotion certaine, la rousse aux yeux bleus était décontenancée. Que répondre ? Oui, elle le pouvait, mais seulement si elle avait auparavant perçu sa flamme de vie. Impossible de savoir comment elle était si elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

« Eh bien, c'est que… Si je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son aura, il m'est impossible de le retrouver… Je… Je peux vous dire combien de personne sont enfermées, mais ça ne vous aidera pas. »

L'îlien la fixa d'un regard vide, sans sentiments.

« Je suis désolé. » Déclara la rousse.

Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Je m'y attendais un peu, en fait. Merci quand même, Cla-san. Si vous le trouvez, pouvez-vous vous occuper de lui ? S'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, je me chargerai de votre fils. Je vous le ramènerai. »

L'élève de Rayleigh fit la grimace en le voyant s'éloigner, les épaules basses, le dos courbé et la tête baissée.

Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait cherché sans hésiter l'aura de ce garçon. Mais elle le trouverait et le rendrai à son père. C'était la moindre des choses, elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Elle secoua la tête et continua de contempler l'horizon, sans but précis. Elle ne savait que faire en attendant Ace et Reis. Elle espérait qu'ils avaient trouvé des informations importantes qui pourraient les aider à débarrasser cette île des pirates de Jack Ren le Magouilleur.

La rousse fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de cet homme. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant. Qui était-il ? Un rookie du Nouveau Monde ? On parlait beaucoup des Onze Supernovaes, mais peu des autres pirates entrés avant sur le territoire des Empereurs.

La membre de la Seizième Division releva la tête et courut jusqu'à la salle de réunion, ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec puis allant directement chercher dans un tiroir l'objet de sa visite.

« Les avis de recherches sont tous ici normalement… »

Sa main ramena vers elle les affiches coincées au fond du tiroir pour être sûre de ne pas manquer celle de Jack Ren. Clara les déposa en tas sur la table circulaire et les éplucha une par une.

Beaucoup de têtes connues défilèrent : Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, Trafalgar Law le Chirurgien de la Mort, Capone Gang Bege, X. Drake, Jewelry Bonney et pleins d'autres… L'élève de Rayleigh y trouva même les avis de recherches d'une partie de l'équipage de Big Mom. Elle fut sidérée par le montant de leurs primes. Elles dépassaient de loin les plus hautes qu'elle connaissait.

Ne trouvant toujours pas la bonne affiche, elle continua jusqu'à enfin tomber sur celle de Jack le Magouilleur. C'était un homme comme il en existe des milliers, rien de particulier ne le distinguait des autres. Et en plus de cela, sa prime n'était pas particulièrement élevée. Alors comment diantre avait-il fait pour s'emparer d'une île de Barbe Blanche ?

Mitch leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les grandes lignes et elle l'avait même vu de ses propres yeux grâce au don de vision d'Uranus. Les pirates de Jack avaient débarqué un beau jour, avaient facilement attaqué et assaillit la ville éponyme du nom de l'île, Far Harbor, située sur le flanc du volcan. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, tout le monde se croyait protégé derrière le nom de l'Empereur. Mais cela n'avait pas pour autant effrayés la flotte de Jack Ren. Mais il manquait certains détails essentiels, voilà pourquoi Ace et Reis étaient d'ailleurs partis en reconnaissance.

Clara reposa le papier en soupirant. Soudain, elle se senti épiée et elle tourna la tête rapidement, sur le qui-vive. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnut celui lui faisant face.

« Ace ! » S'écria-t-elle en le voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il avait sa main musclée sur son chapeau orange qu'il releva d'une pichenette tout en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à fouiner ?

\- Je ne fouinais pas. Se renfrogna la rousse aux yeux bleus en croisant les bras.

\- Alors que font toutes ses affiches sur la table ? Accusa le brun, ne se démordant pas de son sourire, pointant du menton l'endroit susmentionné.

\- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait ce Jack Ren. Je ne comprends pas, sa prime n'est pas particulièrement haute et il a pourtant réussi à asservir toute une population… »

Elle vit le sourire de son beau brun s'estomper. Il vint vers elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Nous sommes allés en ville. C'était désert, il n'y avait personne. Pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Même pas un pirate. Rien du tout. Avec Reis, nous pensons qu'ils retiennent les hommes ailleurs. Et est-ce que tu te rappelles, Mitch nous a dit que les femmes, enfants et vieillards sont emprisonnés quelque part sur l'île, n'est-ce pas ? Là aussi nous avons vu quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Qu'ai-je donc manqué de si important ?

\- Là où les pirates sont amarrés, il y a un passage qui mène à l'intérieur des terres. Ils ont dû passer par là pour prendre la ville par surprise. »

Clara acquiesça simplement, le regard absent.

« Vous n'avez vu aucun membre de leur équipage sur l'île ?

\- Sur leur galion si, mais pas à terre.

\- Ils se planquent quelque part, c'est évident. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver leur cachette, alors ?

\- T'as tout compris, Clara. » Acheva-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

La jeune femme se laissa faire, appréciant l'empreinte de la main d'Ace sur son crâne. Son odeur l'ensorcelait. Elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Nous y retournons bientôt, alors ? »

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête et se détourna pour faire quelques pas jusqu'à la porte.

« Il faut que je parle à Mitch. Reis fera passer mes ordres lors du dîner.

\- Ok, qu'as-tu à lui demander ?

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. » Murmura le fils de Roger en souriant.

Clara soupira en le voyant s'éloigner. Son regard se reporta sur l'avis de recherche. Elle le reprit dans ses mains et le détailla de plus près.

**« Dead or Alive**

**Jack le Magouilleur**

**110 000 000 de Berrys »**

Elle contempla le visage sombre du pirate, ses yeux semblant lancer des éclairs et sa cicatrice lui barrant la mâchoire en diagonale.

Ils allaient lui reprendre ce territoire, coûte que coûte. Il le fallait. Ils ne devaient pas échouer.

* * *

_Quelque part sur Far Harbor… _

Au fin fond d'un cachot sordide, de nombreux enfants et des vieillards étaient rassemblés. La cellule était si petite qu'il n'y avait presque plus de place pour bouger et s'y déplacer. Tout le monde se marchait dessus, les cris des enfants fusaient et des gardes leur hurlaient de se calmer. Un des petits présents se ratatina dans son coin, les mains sur ses oreilles, sanglotant en silence.

C'était ainsi chaque jour depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Pa- Papa… Babilla-t-il, ses épaules tressautant sous l'effet de ses pleurs silencieux.

\- Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour rien. Tes parents ne viendront pas, petit. Ni même ces pirates censés nous protéger. Voilà bien trop longtemps que nous les attendons. » Ronchonna un vieil homme dans sa barbe.

L'enfant ne prêta pas attention à l'ancien. Il les détestait tous. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Pessimistes, râleurs… Lui, il croyait en ces pirates, ceux que son père appréciait tellement. Il lui avait raconté de nombreuses histoires toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres, rapportées par ces pirates de passage sur l'île il y a fort longtemps. Ils viendraient les chercher, les sauver. Il en était persuadé.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage pâlot pour y chasser ses pleurs. Ses cheveux bruns tombèrent sur son front salit par la poussière et il releva la tête, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose par-dessus les têtes des autres habitants entassés dans le cachot sordide.

Le petit brun repensa à son père.

La dernière vision qu'il avait de lui était celle d'un homme courageux, qui avait tout fait pour sauver sa ville. Ça n'avait malheureusement pas suffit. Malgré tout, une lueur d'espoir brillait à présent dans ses yeux et il défia le vieil homme du regard. Ce dernier avait un air las et fatigué.

« Mon père viendra. Il nous sauvera. Et les pirates aussi. Vous verrez. » Affirma-t-il avec cette assurance que possédait les enfants.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux y étant encore, je vous dis à bientôt !

Hug !


	39. ARC-3 Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Déjà le chapitre 39, on approche des 40 ! :) SInon ça fait un mois pile, je tiens mieux mes délais non ? ;)

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Luxie : Tu vois, j'uploade aujourd'hui, je viens de recevoir ta review ^^ Merci d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !

Marcol'ananas : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! En espérant que ce chapitre va te satisfaire, les combats ne sont pas pour aujourd'hui, mais promis pour le prochain ! :)

Enjoy !

* * *

**ARC 3 : Vestiges du passé**

**Chapitre 9 : Pris au piège**

« Mitch-san, nous avons besoin de savoir. Comment l'assaut s'est passé ? Par où sont-ils arrivés pour prendre la ville par surprise ? Que vous ont-ils dis exactement ? » Demanda Ace doucement.

Malgré toutes les précautions que prenait le Deuxième Commandant à ne pas brusquer l'insulaire, celui-ci se referma comme une coquille d'huître et peina à parler avec aisance.

Ace pouvait voir toute la tristesse contenue dans ses yeux.

« Comprenez, nous avons besoin du plus grand nombre d'informations possible si nous voulons réussir cette mission. Il nous faut plus de détails… »

Le fils de Roger observa l'habitant de Far Harbor en soupirant doucement.

« Je sais bien que vous avez besoin de moi, il m'est juste difficile de ressasser tout ceci…

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous presser, mais plus vous nous donnez de détails sur cette histoire, plus vite je pourrai aller botter les fesses de Jack ! » S'écria alors Ace, espérant faire réagir Mitch.

Cette réplique fit légèrement sourire le concerné.

Ace avait beau se montrer plus patient que d'ordinaire, il allait atteindre la limite de sa bonne foi. Ils devaient faire vite et n'avaient pas le temps de prendre en considération un certain nombre de choses.

« En soi, j'ai besoin de savoir par où sont arrivés les pirates. » Expliqua le fils du Seigneur des pirates.

Mitch se gratta la nuque, paraissant en grande réflexion.

« Dans la ville, ils ont débarqué devant la mairie et ont dû arriver par derrière car personne ne les avait vu, pas même ceux chargés de surveiller l'île et les possibles arrivant. Il y a bien un passage derrière l'hôtel de ville, il servait justement aux habitants pour s'enfuir et se réfugier dans la montagne en cas d'attaque. De nombreuses grottes s'y trouvent et peuvent contenir tous les habitants. Il me semble même que l'une d'entre elle est reliée au rivage. »

A ces mots, Ace comprit. Ils étaient passés par cette fissure dans la falaise de l'autre côté de l'île, parcourus le dédale souterrain de la montagne et infiltrés l'île grâce au passage.

« Malheureusement, nous avons été pris à notre propre jeu. Je travaillais à l'époque auprès du maire, et je me rappelle très bien comment tout cela s'est passé. »

A présent perdu dans ses souvenirs, l'insulaire commença son récit et Ace n'osa pas l'interrompre.

« Tout a commencé il y a environ six mois… »

* * *

_Il y a six mois, île de Far Harbor… _

C'était un jour comme tant d'autres sur l'île de Far Harbor. La vie allait son train comme toujours, avec son lot de bonheur et de malheur. Rien n'aurait prédit ce qui allait survenir…

« Mitch-san, j'ai besoin de tes précieux conseils. » Commença le maire avec entrain.

Tous les deux se baladaient dans la ville, saluant les habitants, discutant de choses et d'autres.

« Je vous écoute, Hale-sama. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais ces derniers temps, le volcan émet beaucoup de fumée.

\- C'est vrai qu'il me semble plus actif que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il n'entrera pas en éruption. Cela doit faire des siècles qu'il est endormi, pourquoi se réveillerait-il maintenant ? S'interrogea Mitch en croisant les bras dans son dos, marchant à la suite de Hale.

\- Justement, c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Je voulais y envoyer l'équipe de recherche afin qu'ils refassent des prélèvements et qu'ils s'assurent que tout va bien, mais je suis sceptique. Et s'ils se blessaient ? Ils n'ont jamais travaillé dans de telles conditions. Un accident est si vite arrivé… Se lamenta Hale en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Vous devriez avoir confiance en eux, et puis nous devons savoir si le volcan va entrer en éruption ou non.

\- Il est vrai que la sécurité des habitants est primordiale. »

Un hochement de tête de la part de Mitch le confirma dans ses propos.

« Bien, grâce à toi j'ai pu prendre ma décision. Je m'en vais aller convier l'équipe de recherche.

\- Si vous avez encore besoin de moi Hale-sama, je serai en ville.

\- A bientôt, Mitch-san. »

Hale lui fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna en direction de l'hôtel de ville, dont on distinguait le toit au-dessus des autres bâtiments de la ville. Mitch flâna en ville, se promenant d'étals en étals, profitant de la tranquillité offerte par son travail de conseiller.

Le sommet du volcan disparaissait derrière un nuage de fumée noire. L'air paraissait lourd.

Les pas de Mitch le menèrent à l'hôtel de ville, et alors qu'il s'approchait des marches menant à l'intérieur, un grand bruit retenti de derrière la mairie. Il fronça les sourcils et se stoppa. La seule chose se trouvant derrière la mairie, construite au bout de la ville et dos à la montagne, c'était un passage servant à la sécurité des habitants en cas d'attaque.

Que se passait-il là-bas dedans ?

Personne n'était autorisé à s'y rendre sans autorisation du maire.

Mitch s'apprêta à aller voir ce que produisait un tel bruit, quand il vit détaler de la mairie tous ceux y travaillant. Leurs visages étaient apeurés. En tête de file, Hale.

« Hale-sama, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de bruit dans le passage ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quoi ou qui que ce soit, nous sommes prêts à les accueillir. »

Sur ces mots, tous se dirigèrent vers l'étroit passage, assez large pour ne laisser passer que deux ou trois personnes à la fois, mais d'une bonne hauteur, permettant aux gens de passer sans avoir à se pencher.

Le son se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il était guttural, pourvu de cris et de bruits d'armes.

Les habitants rassemblés autour de l'attroupement eurent la bonne idée de reculer et d'aller se cacher un peu plus loin, évitant ainsi la première rafale de tir qui sorti de la faille.

Le maire, des fonctionnaires et quelques villageois furent touchés de plein fouet, sans qu'ils aient pu réagir.

Mitch eut un mouvement de recul face aux hommes sortis de la brèche. Ils étaient impressionnants, leurs visages sombres arboraient des sourires cruels qui émettaient des ricanements.

Réagissant enfin, Mitch s'agenouilla aux côtés des habitants tombés sous les balles, cherchant leur pouls. Il s'approcha plus particulièrement de Hale, dont le torse avait pris une couleur rouge.

La couleur de la mort.

« Hale-sama ? Hale-sama ! Répondez, je vous en prie !

\- Lequel d'entre vous est le maire ?! » Demanda brusquement un pirate en s'avançant vers les habitants, prostrés auprès des blessés.

Comme réponse, Mitch serra encore plus dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Hale.

« Ooooh c'est donc lui… Avança le pirate en s'agenouillant aux cotés de Mitch et du cadavre. Nous allons avoir moins de travail, ça sera plus facile que prévu. »

Son sourire démoniaque ne le quittait pas. Mitch resta sidéré et statufié devant la puissance qui émanait de lui. Ne savait-il donc pas que leur île était sous la protection d'un Empereur ? Le drapeau flottant au vent au sommet du volcan en témoignait pourtant assez bien, non ?

« Vous, là ! Rassemblez tous les villageois. Maintenant que le maire est mort, cette île nous appartient. » Dit-il durement.

Les quelques habitants ayant réchappé à la fusillade reculèrent et partirent rapidement faire ce que les assaillants demandaient. Seul Mitch demeura, Hale dans les bras.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? » Lança l'îlien, béat, le regard dans le vide.

Un rire sadique s'échappa de la bouche du pirate lui faisant face.

Il lui sourit d'une manière cruelle qui en ferait trembler plus d'un et articula doucement :

« Jack Ren le Magouilleur, vermine. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les pirates de Jack prenaient possession de l'île dans sa totalité.

Les blessés avaient été emmenés d'urgence dans le petit hôpital et les morts avaient été enterrés dignement.

Dans la pagaille de l'attaque, personne n'avait osé contrer l'autorité des pirates de Jack Ren.

Seul Mitch restait à l'écart, ne sachant que faire. Ils avaient tous été rassemblés sur la place principale devant l'hôtel de ville on voyait encore des traces de sang sur les pavés. Il avait retrouvé son fils de neuf ans, à l'école lorsque le drame était survenu. Alors que les pirates avaient séparés les habitants en trois catégories : les enfants et les vieillards d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre et enfin les hommes, il avait fait jurer une chose à son enfant.

« Nick, promet-moi une chose. »

L'enfant hocha la tête vivement, conscient de la gravité des choses et de ce qui les attendait.

« Si je veux réussir à protéger notre île, il va falloir que l'on soit séparé. Suis les anciens, fais ce qu'ils te disent et surtout ne perd jamais espoir, d'accord ? »

Le petit brun fit alors la moue, contestant les paroles de son père en marmonnant qu'il n'aimait pas les vieillards de la ville, qu'ils étaient tous pessimistes et pas très drôles.

« Nick, c'est important. Si tu ne me le jure pas, je vais être inquiet, tu comprends ? Dit Mitch avec un regard insistant. Je sais que tu es capable de le faire. Tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai… Je t'attendrai, papa. »

Il porta ses mains sur les épaules de son fils et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte furtive.

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon possible pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je te le jure. Sois gentil surtout, et pas un mot sur ce que je t'ai dit. »

L'enfant parti aussi rapidement qu'un souffle de vent, acquiesçant aux dernières paroles de son père. Il le vit disparaitre au sein des autres enfants de l'île et des anciens.

L'ancien conseiller du maire se releva rapidement et s'engouffra dans une des maisons proche du rassemblement des habitants. Il prit soin de le faire discrètement, pour ne pas alerter l'équipage qui surveillait les habitants, posté aux quatre coins de la place.

C'était bien beau de se cacher et d'échapper au recensement, mais après ? Que faire ? Ces pirates allaient prendre le contrôle de Far Harbor, souiller le nom de l'Empereur Barbe Blanche, asservir la population et plus jamais ils ne seraient libres.

Mitch ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Il devait prévenir la flotte de Barbe Blanche, quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il chercha ainsi partout à l'étage un Den Den Mushi, sans le trouver.

Il sera le poing de frustration. Il devait trouver un Escargophone et aller chercher à la mairie le numéro de Barbe Blanche…

Chaque chose en son temps !

Regardant par la fenêtre, Mitch écarta les rideaux et observa attentivement les allées et venues des pirates. Certains d'entre eux menaient les groupes de villageois vers le volcan. L'homme vociféra dans sa barbe inexistante. Où les emmenait-on ?

Le volcan… Il y avait bien les grottes qui passaient en dessous… Mais oui ! Ça lui revenait ! Sur Far Harbor, une histoire était contée depuis la nuit des temps, passant de génération en génération, alimentant ainsi la légende. Il y a de cela bien longtemps, on racontait qu'une grande flotte, poursuivie par des pirates, aurait caché son trésor dans une des grottes qui parcouraient l'île pour qu'ils ne le trouvent pas.

Depuis, ce conte avait perduré au fil des âges et nombreux étaient ceux venus sur Far Harbor pour le trouver. Malheureusement, les habitants avaient beau essayé de les raisonner, la plupart d'entre eux se tuaient à la tâche en le cherchant.

Mitch fronça les sourcils, en colère. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce Jack Ren veuille trouver ce trésor ! Ce n'était rien d'autres que des ramassis d'idioties, tout ceci n'existait pas ! Il n'y avait aucun trésor sur Far Harbor, et beaucoup en avait payé les frais, faute de croire les habitants.

Si c'était bien cet eldorado ancestral qu'ils recherchaient, ils allaient être déçu ! Mais comment les raisonner ?

Rien ne marcherait…

L'îlien continua son observation, Jack Ren rassemblait les autres pirates, composant des petits groupes qui se dirigèrent chacun leur tour vers des pâtés de maison, délaissant le capitaine qui sorti de sa poche un gros cigare qu'il fuma, un sourire satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

Merde ! Les pirates allaient fouiller les maisons !

Il jura et entreprit de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. De ce qu'il avait vu, ils commençaient par fouiller l'ouest de la ville, et il était tout à l'est. Il devait en profiter pour partir se cacher quelque part où on ne le trouverait jamais.

Il ouvrit la porte délicatement et regarda dehors : personne.

Il vit Jack Ren monter dans la mairie et de l'autre côté, l'équipage partant fouiller les maisons à l'ouest.

Bien. C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Mitch sorti à pas de loup de la maison abandonnée, se glissa dans une petite ruelle et couru jusqu'à arriver aux frontières de la ville. De là, commençait la dense forêt recouvrant la moitié de Far Harbor. Mitch s'y engouffra sans hésitation, partant à l'opposé de la petite ville, se dirigeant sur l'autre flanc du volcan, là où personne n'irait le chercher.

Il accorda un regard attristé vers la ville, puis vers le sommet du volcan, d'où sortait une fumée noire.

Aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible.

* * *

_Retour au présent, navire de la Deuxième Division…_

Ace ne put que rester béat devant le récit de Mitch.

« Il n'y a que récemment comme vous l'avez constaté, que j'ai pu contacter le Moby Dick afin d'obtenir votre aide… Les pirates patrouillaient souvent en ville et vers la mairie, si bien que m'y infiltrer aurait été difficile. Mais un jour, ils sont tous partis vers les grottes. Je pense que les habitants avaient dû découvrir quelque chose… Si bien que la ville était déserte. Comme pour eux personne ne leur avait échappé, à quoi bon surveiller une ville morte ? »

Il soupira.

« Voilà comment pour la première fois depuis des mois je suis parvenu à pénétrer dans l'hôtel de ville. Voir ces lieux vides, comme hantés par les présences de ceux qui sont morts lors du premier assaut… J'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai pas. »

A présent, Mitch avait les yeux brillants.

« Mais lorsque je suis repartie vers la forêt, j'ai été surpris par une patrouille de Jack. Ils ont essayé de me poursuivre et m'ont blessé à la jambe comme vous avez pu le voir. Vous savez tout, maintenant. »

Ace ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur ses poings, serrés l'un dans l'autre.

« Nous allons faire en sorte de rétablir les choses. Reis doit être en train d'annoncer à la Division quelle équipe se rendra sur place demain matin.

\- Que comptez-vous y faire ?

\- Grâce à vos informations, Mitch-san, nous allons vérifier cette faille. Si elle mène à ces fameuses grottes, nous pourrons les y prendre par surprise. »

Mitch observa longuement le visage posé et sérieux du Commandant. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu le Commandant Marco ? Dix, quinze ans ? En tout cas, ce jeunot qu'il avait en face de lui lui avait paru bien trop énergique pour remplir un rôle de Commandant. En fin de compte, Mitch admettait s'être trompé. Comme quoi, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

« Est-ce que je viens avec vous ? Demanda l'insulaire.

\- Nous verrons ça demain. Votre sécurité est trop importante. »

Mitch laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

Il avait attendu ce jour depuis tellement longtemps !

* * *

« Donc, dans l'équipe qui ira en ville demain matin… »

Reis est levé au milieu du réfectoire. Toute la Division le regarde avec curiosité. Qui accompagnera le Commandant et le Vice-Commandant en investigation ?

« Alors, Phil et Mark viennent, Bunji et Ginta aussi. »

Les derniers appelés se tapent dans les mains discrètement. Ils sont sympas, forts au combat à mains nues et maitrisent bien le Haki du Combattant. Mieux que moi, en tout cas…

« Et c'est tout. Une petite équipe efficace suffit, mieux qu'un gros groupe qui ne sera pas discret. »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon verre d'eau.

« Un problème ? Me lance hargneusement Reis avec un regard terrible.

\- Non, non. »

C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je dois rester ici alors qu'ils vont tous risquer leurs vies. Hors de question que cette fois, je n'y aille pas !

Je ne comprends pas. Je peux vraiment pas comprendre. C'est quoi le problème ?

Je sors de table rapidement sans prononcer un mot. Je croise le regard de Reis, il hausse un sourcil en voyant ma réaction.

« Clara. »

Avant que je ne franchisse la porte de la salle, la voix dure du Second d'Ace m'interpelle.

« Viens voir. »

Je me retourne avec interrogation et lève un sourcil.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je marmonne :

« Quoi ? Tout le monde nous regarde. Si tu voulais me mettre la honte, c'est réussi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu restes là. Et si le navire était attaqué par Jack Ren lorsque nous serons à terre ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? Ace veut que tu restes à bord pour nous prévenir d'une possible attaque. Tu es la mieux disposée pour prévoir ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors sans commentaire, tu restes là demain matin. »

Je recule, surprise.

Les autres ont replongé dans leurs assiettes.

« Ok. » Admettais-je rapidement.

Ils n'ont pas tort, sur ce navire, je suis la mieux amène pour surveiller ce style d'attaque.

Derrière Reis, je vois la silhouette d'Ace se dessiner.

Je quitte le colosse et dépasse mon brun dans un silence mortel. Ce n'est pas Ace, mon ami et peut-être même plus que j'affronte, mais le Commandant.

« Je ferai ce que tu attends de moi. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun pirate de Jack Ren ne pose un pied sur ce navire.

\- Tu as les commandes jusqu'à notre retour. Je compte sur toi. »

La grande main d'Hiken se pose doucement sur mon crâne et mes cheveux volent dans tous les sens. Je ne peux lui en vouloir. Il me suffit de le regarder pour que ma colère s'envole.

« Je suis de garde ce soir, va dormir.

\- Je suis pas fatigué. Marmonne-t-il en esquivant mon regard.

\- T'as vu ta tête ? » Rétorquais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

Il gonfle les joues tandis que Reis lève les yeux au ciel. Oubliant toute rancune à son égard, j'appuie sur sa joue et elle se dégonfle lentement, me faisant pouffer. Je les quitte tous deux et pars me chercher une couverture pour la nuit.

Arrivée au nid de pie, j'indique à mon nakama que je prends sa place pour la nuit. Content de pouvoir aller dormir un peu, il me tape dans la main avec satisfaction et descend les cordages à toute vitesse.

Je m'installe à sa place, emmitouflée dans la couverture, protégée de l'air frais et des bourrasques de vent. Je déploie mon Haki de l'Observation autour du navire, sentant toutes les présences de mes compagnons de la Division. Certaines sont plus importantes que d'autres, il y en a qui brillent plus et d'autres moins. Celle d'Ace émet une énergie incroyable. Comme celle de Luffy lorsque je l'ai rencontré à Sabaody. Serait-ce car lui aussi possède le Haki des Rois ? Il reste tout de même moins présent chez le fils de Roger que chez le Capitaine des Mugiwaras. Mais je le sens. Au fond de lui.

Je frissonne et ferme les yeux.

La nuit s'annonce longue.

En plus de ça, il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Je ne saurai dire quoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Au loin, le sommet du volcan émet une fumée compacte et noire. Il ne fait que gronder depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce un écho à la souffrance des habitants ?

Je soupire en me relevant, m'appuyant au garde-fou pour contempler l'île. D'ici, je peux voir les sommets des maisons de la ville. C'est sinistre comme ambiance. Comme si l'humain avait déserté cette terre et que la nature avait repris ses droits.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt de toute part.

C'est quoi, cette étrange sensation ? Comme si nous étions épiés… Pourtant, il n'y a personne. Je ne _ressens _personne aux alentours. Pas proche de nous. Qu'est-ce donc ?

* * *

_Le lendemain, pont du navire de la Deuxième Division…_

Le soleil caresse mon visage de sa douce chaleur. Voilà bientôt une heure que je veille, accoudée au garde-fou du pont supérieur. L'équipe composée d'Ace, de Reis, Phil, Mark, Bunji et Ginta est partie au petit matin et n'est pas revenu depuis.

Leur objectif est d'abord de trouver la planque des pirates de Jack Ren, et ensuite de revenir au navire pour que nous allions leur botter le cul. La moitié d'entre nous ira combattre et l'autre en profitera pour aller libérer les habitants retenus prisonniers. Ce matin, c'est la mission de reconnaissance, si je puis dire.

« Cla-san, ne reste pas dans mes pattes !

\- Désolé Ban-san. » Fis-je en lui laissant ma place.

Avec d'autres membres, ils amoncellent des caisses remplies de nourritures les unes sur les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Si tu avais un peu plus écouté hier soir, tu saurais, baka ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il est vrai que la seule chose qui m'intéressait, c'était de savoir si j'allais ou non partir avec l'équipe de reconnaissance.

« Nous allons nourrir correctement les habitants une fois qu'ils seront sauvés. Ils ont dû être privés de bonnes ressources durant longtemps… Tout ça, c'est pour eux. »

J'acquiesce. Ace a pensé à tout.

Je commence à aller me trouver un autre endroit pour veiller tranquillement lorsque Ban m'interpelle à nouveau.

« Hum ? Demandais-je distraitement.

\- C'est moi où le Commandant Ace-sama a l'air fatigué ?

\- Il l'est. Vraiment beaucoup. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je pense que le fait qu'on ait failli perdre Reis l'a plus affecté qu'il n'en a l'air. Et sur l'île du Dragon, un peu plus et nous passions un mauvais quart d'heure. Ils nous auraient livré à la Marine sans scrupule. »

Je vois dans le regard de mon nakama qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours nous a bien remués.

« Je… Je ne savais pas. Mais ça va, hein ?

\- Oui, oui. Il est déterminé à régler le compte à Jack et à ses sous fifres. Nous allons reprendre cette île, Ban-san ! »

Il hoche la tête en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je le quitte pour de bon en réfléchissant.

_Uranus ? _

**_Qui a-t-il, ma Reine ? _**

Tiens, il est bien aimable aujourd'hui !

_Tu as déjà entendu parler de Jack Ren ? _Lui demandais-je sans un réel but.

**_Jack Ren, dis-tu ? Celui contre qui vous allez bientôt vous battre pour reprendre l'île ? _**

_Ouaip. Ça te dit quelque chose ? _

**_Oui, je le connais comme ça, lorsque je voyageais à la recherche d'un réceptacle, il venait d'entrer sur le Nouveau Monde et on parlait beaucoup de lui. Il avait une sacré réputation, tu sais ? _**

_Ah bon ? Et tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ?! _M'insurgeais-je.

**_Je croyais que tu savais tout cela, ma Reine. Je vais t'expliquer, alors. Il est assez réputé pour se servir des populations. Quand il le peut, il gagne leur confiance pour ensuite mieux les voler et leur taxer des impôts exorbitants. Et quand ça ne marche pas, il tue les dirigeants, ceux qui s'opposent à lui et instaure un régime cruel sur l'île. Il s'attaque souvent aux petites îles indépendantes, qui ne sont sous la protection de personne, et donc plus aptes à être infiltrées et manipulées. _**

_Pourquoi s'en est-il pris à une île sous la protection d'un Empereur ? Cela n'a aucun putain de sens ! _

Il cherche peut-être une vengeance ? Ou alors il est très débile. Vraiment très débile, je dirai. Je ne vois que ça. A quoi bon s'attaquer à l'un des hommes les plus forts du monde ? Il sait très bien ce que cela signifie, que de s'attaquer à lui par le biais des gens qu'il protège.

**_Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord. Tu sais, parfois il fournissait aussi des esclaves à Disco, pour les ventes clandestines sur l'Archipel Sabaody._**

Je ne réponds pas à l'Arme Antique.

Il y a encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui traîne. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Comme si j'étais passée à côté de quelque chose… Rien ne me vient… J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part. Alors comme ça, il a fourni des esclaves à cet enfoiré de Disco ?

Raaaah je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur son visage… Pourtant, peut-être l'ai-je déjà vu là-bas ?! Ou alors non, car il était d'ores et déjà arrivé sur Far Harbor.

C'est trop simple, bien trop simple. Un détail m'a échappé, mais lequel ? Je dois y réfléchir. Je décide de descendre à terre et de marcher un peu le long de la plage de sable noire. J'étends mon Haki à toute l'île, cherchant les flammes de vie de l'équipe de reconnaissance. Je les perçois, elles se déplacent doucement.

Mes pas se stoppent alors que je sens un truc bizarre. Mes yeux se ferment. Je perçois d'autres auras, dont une assez puissante. Moins qu'Ace, mais plus que Reis. Plusieurs petites auras l'accompagnent, environ vingt hommes. Je n'arrive pas à les discerner exactement.

Vers quoi se dirigent-ils ?

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tandis que je comprends enfin ce qu'il se trame.

« Merde de merde ! »

Je cours en sens inverse et remonte rapidement à bord du navire.

« Les gars ! J'ai besoin que tous ceux désignés par Ace pour l'attaque contre Jack Ren m'accompagnent ! Les autres, préparez-vous pour allez secourir les habitants et assurez-vous de préparer la nourriture et des médicaments à l'aide des médecins, comme l'a dit le Commandant Ace !

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma sœur ? Me hèle quelqu'un en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

\- L'équipe du Commandant est en mauvaise posture ! Ils vont être pris au piège ! Ils vont tous droit dans le repère de Jack, mais certains vont bientôt les prendre par derrière par surprise ! Nous devons aller les aider tout de suite ! »

Ma petite équipe, composée des meilleurs éléments de la Division, me suit et nous nous mettons rapidement en route vers la ville.

Une fois arrivée devant la mairie, nous passons derrière elle et nous dirigeons vers la faille. A l'intérieur, des flambeaux accrochés aux murs illuminent le couloir qui mène dans les entrailles de la terre.

« Comment comptes-tu faire, Cla-san ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! M'écriais-je en courant le plus vite possible. Je pense que pour une fois, il va falloir que l'on adopte la méthode Portgas D. Ace !

\- C'est-à-dire ? Me demande un autre en affirmant sa prise sur la garde de ces deux sabres.

\- Foncer dans le tas ! »

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, vos avis me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui follow et mette la fic en favoris, je pense à vous :3

Hug, à dans un mois !


End file.
